Give a Little Time to Me (To Turn This Around)
by themadgirlinthebluebox
Summary: It was something neither Liam or Kathryn had intended to happen. He was supposed to be dead. With Robert back in their lives the two decide to do what's right and end things. But little did they know there's a secret that's going to permanently bond them. Now Liam has to overcome this bump in the road and protect his relationships with his brother and Kathryn. S3!AU LiamxKathryn
1. Chapter 1

AN: Well this is just something quick, I wrote up a few months. Mostly because I'm Royals trash and love Kathryn and Liam together. Strong spoilers for season 3. I have a second chapter written and a decent portion of a plot outlined already. Let me know what you think and if I should continue. Also, I wrote this before season 3 ended so if there are inconsistencies with what happened in the season that's why. That being this is clearly an AU fic. I've also published this on wattpad and AO3 under similar usernames! Please leave some feedback. Cheers! This picks up during 03x04.

* * *

Kathryn had always been too nice for her own good, this was a well-known fact. And no one knew this better than her sister Angie who had talked her into taking the closing shift at the pub that night. Even though it was Angie's turn and she had felt terrible all day, she foolishly agreed. And now, exhausted and more than slightly annoyed with herself; Kathryn was more than ready to head back to her flat for the night. After giving the bar a quick glance over, she flipped off the light and shut the door behind her. There was a dull throb building in her temples as she locked the door and focused solely on a hot bath and trying to collect her thoughts before speaking with Liam. She had begun figuring out a way to explain herself when a voice made her jump out of her skin.

"Kate!"

"Jesus." She mumbled, turning around.

The sight before her made her feel ill and confused all at once. In front of her stood Robert. Her ex-boyfriend, her _dead_ ex-boyfriend, in the flesh and clearly not dead. She couldn't form words and just stared confused and repeated herself.

"Jesus." She said a little louder her eyes raking over the undead Prince and then at Liam stood behind his brother in the shadows.

Her mind reeled as her past and present collided, she shook her head and felt her heart in her stomach.

 _"Jesus."_ She breathed once more looking back and forth between the two brothers.

"Well no not quite," Robert said teasingly. "I didn't technically die and then come back from the dead. I just didn't die like they thought I did and I wanted you to know before anyone else."

Somewhere in her brain his words registered in her brain and part of her wondered how he could make jokes but the other, larger part of her felt like the rug has been ripped out from under her. How could this be happening, not just Robert but everything, this had to be a cosmic joke the universe was playing on her. Kathryn looked at Liam, blinking rapidly and feeling faint.

"I, I don't feel well." Her voice came soft and weak.

Robert placed his hand on her shoulder, his smile softening. "Maybe you were right about this Sparrow. Do you want to go inside?"

Kathryn shook her head. "No. No, I still live around the corner."

"We'll talk there then. I'm sure you have a few questions."

Liam cleared his throat. "Kathryn it's nice to see you again."

Kathryn went in for a hug, grateful Robert didn't know about them yet. "You too, Liam."

"I'm _so_ sorry about this." He whispered in her ear.

The walk back to her flat had been one of the most awkward experiences of her life. Robert kept trying to make small talk and Liam kept shooting her worried glances. Her head had stopped spinning just a bit but her hands still shook as she tried to unlock the door.

"Here let me." Liam took the keys from her hands and unlocked the door to her flat.

All she wanted to do was to sit down and pretend the past 10 minutes of her life hadn't happened. But of course, Kate was too nice and asked them if they wanted anything to drink.

"No, no we're fine."

She sank into a chair at her dining table and stared at the older Henstridge. They all sat in silence for a few moments as she tried to collect her thoughts. Liam leaned against the counter and Robert sat next to her. Eventually, she found words and the dizzy feeling had passed.

"Y-You're alive. How?"

"Bit of a long story." He admitted sheepishly. "But to be quick, there was a training accident and I had to bail out of my plane and landed on a remote island. A passing ship saw my flare and here I am."

"Oh. I see." She answered hollowly. There was no proper response when someone came back from a desert island. "I-I'm glad you're alright."

"It's a ton to process, I know." He chuckled and then stood from the table. "You should get some sleep once you get over the shock we can properly catch up.

When he leaned in to kiss her cheek she pulled away quickly. She let out a half nervous, half uncomfortable laugh.

"Oh, sorry."

"Don't worry I get it. It's not every day a zombie leans into kiss you."

She gave a small smile at Robbie's typical humor despite the panic she felt inside her. She glanced over his shoulder and saw that Liam looked upset and his jaw was clenched.

"You need time, it's natural. And I have no expectations, I thought I owed you a visit in person."

The two hugged and Kathryn caught Liam's eye over Robert's shoulder and gave him an apologetic smile.

"Thank you." She smiled as they broke apart.

He smiled down at her, all soft eyes and warm smile. "I can't tell you how good it is to see you again Kate."

"It's unbelievable." This was all she could think to say.

Robert made his way to the door and she turned to Liam.

"It was good to see you too." She sighed weakly.

"Definitely, likewise." He said a little too quickly as he hugged her tightly.

Kate sunk into him and rubbed her back and whispered that he would be back into her ear before he joined his brother at the door. She gave a small wave and once the door shut she promptly held herself up against the counter. She shut her eyes and pressed her hand to her mouth and fought the growing panic she felt. This was not how she thought her night would turn out. She didn't think tonight would go easy, seeing that she had been worried about Liam and their relationship. But now Robert was back, she never expected that this would only make things more difficult.

That hot bath she had wanted to take as she was leaving work seemed like a distant memory as she collapsed onto her bed. Kathryn knew she had at least an hour before Liam would be able to sneak back over. She didn't attempt to sleep her mind was racing to frantically anyways. All she could think about was how she now faced two problems. First the fact that her former boyfriend was no longer dead and she was dating his brother. And then there was the bigger problem that had been lingering in the back of her mind for the past few days. The problem she had intended to deal with tomorrow had tonight not been such a shock. She knew probably should find out for sure but right now she couldn't bring herself to sit up, let alone walk to the other side of her flat.

As she laid there staring blankly at the ceiling tiles. Robert was alive. That was the last thing she expected to happen tonight. Even though she couldn't quite wrap her mind around this fact she was still so glad he was alright, despite how complicated this would make things with Liam. It seemed like no time had passed when she heard two quick knocks. Kathryn shuffled over to the door, vaguely wondering if someone else would be secretly alive on the other side of the door.

"Hi."

It was just Liam, no back from the dead uncles or mothers.

She invited him in. "Hello."

Liam pulled her in tightly. "You're whiter than a sheet. I'm sorry about this. I told him it wasn't a good idea to spring this on you."

Kate hugged back, resting her chin on his shoulder. "I can't believe it, he's back."

"It's amazing. I never thought I'd see him again." He had a small smile on his face. "It's miraculous."

They both sat on her couch and Kathryn bit her lip. "Your family must be thrilled."

"Well Len fainted when she saw him and mother was speechless for a good 10 minutes but I'd say they were excited." He laughed slightly. "When I woke up this morning I would never have thought Robbie would be back."

"This morning seems like a lifetime away." Kathryn sighed, her hands folded in her lap.

"It was a lifetime away." Liam countered.

"Things progressed between you and me so quickly."

Liam bit his lip and nodded. "Yeah, they did. I'm just so glad Robert's okay."

The mood shifted in the room. Suddenly serious and tense, as the two realized what the older Henstridge being back meant for them. But Kate couldn't help but think just how quickly things had progressed, more than Liam knew.

"Definitely." She agreed quickly.

Even though Robert returning had been unexpected and definitely made things more complicated she was glad he was alive. She had cared deeply for him once and knew how affected Liam was by his brother's death. She would always be thankful that he was alive no matter how complicated it happened to make things. However she knew what one of them had to say next, and by how torn Liam looked she knew she had to be the one to do it. To suggest that maybe they should go back to being friends and end whatever this was. Even though she didn't want to and knew that this would make things harder for herself, she managed to choke out the words.

"Clearly we can't-" She began before trailing off and looking to Liam hoping he stopped her.

The disappointment on his face was obvious but he nodded furiously in agreement. "Clearly, it was crazy to think.."

"Crazy." She agreed.

They both sat there and Kate rubbed her hands against her thighs.

"It's the right thing to do." Liam told her.

Her face was warm but she willed herself to stay put together. "I know it is."

"I should go." Liam said as he stood from the couch.

She stood too and they embraced tightly, she could feel her eyes start to burn as Liam's hand drifted down her sides. Her hand slipped up to the back of his neck and he pressed his lips to hers. It was safe, familiar and comforting. His hand cupped her face and he rested his forehead against hers.

"Bye." He whispered, his eyes not leaving hers. Blue staring into green.

Kate stared at him and all she wanted was to let her anxieties and worry spill over and tell him everything. Tell him that she was scared and that he couldn't go. But then she thought of all the times Liam would tell her how much he missed Robbie and how we would give anything to have him back. So instead of letting the words come out of her mouth, she smiled back at him.

"Bye."

Liam kissed her on the cheek and made his way to the door. She turned her back and listened to his footsteps, and then his sigh as he opened the door. She couldn't turn around so instead, she wrapped her arms around her body in a feeble attempt to hold herself together.

"Bye Kate."

She shut her eyes and when the door finally closed behind him, she turned back around. Staring at the door, staring after Liam and let her eyes spill over. And finally, she let herself say the words she had been holding in for days.

"I think I'm pregnant."

* * *

AN: Well there's the first chapter. The second one is ready to go so let me know if you're into this. Any improvements that could be made let me know!


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Here's another chapter! Thanks to Andelin for following and to Nasha321 for reviewing. Chapter 2 deals with Kathyrn dealing with Robert being back and w see Liam's jealousy. I reccomend listening to Oh Brother by Saint Raymond while reading this chapter!

Robert was alive. Somehow, he survived and was back after all this time. This was the first thing that occurred to Kathryn when she woke up late the next morning. But that thought was immediately overtaken by the slight feeling of nausea that washed over her when she sat up. In a cruel twist of irony, Kathryn had the terrible suspicion she was pregnant and not just by anyone. But by Liam, who besides being a prince was also the brother of her ex-boyfriend who until last night had she assumed was dead. Luckily for her, she didn't have too much time to let this detail panic her because she had to race across her flat to the bathroom. She leaned over the bowl and felt whatever contents she had left come up from her stomach. When she had finished retching, she leaned back and wiped her mouth clean and waited for the dizziness to pass.

"Not good." She muttered, "definitely not good."

The last thing she wanted to do was go to work today and be on her feet all day. She pushed herself up off the floor and found her phone on the counter where she left it last night. She pulled up her sister's contact who owed her for yesterday anyway.

"Do you know what time it is?" Angie groused from the other end, her voice thick with sleep.

"I know I'm sorry. Could you please take my shift today I'm begging you." She pleaded softly, her throat a little dry from getting sick. "I-I think I'm coming down with something."

Angie groaned. "Really?"

Kate nodded to herself, knowing there was no way she could deal with feeling sick and being stressed about Liam and Robert. And she couldn't definitely deal with the distinct possibility that she could pregnant.

"Please I feel awful and you owe me."

"Fine." The other Davis sister sighed dramatically. "But don't say I never did anything for you."

A small smile pulled at her face. "Thanks, Ang."

"Yeah, no problem. Feel better."

Once they had hung up Kate made her way to the stove, filling the kettle and waiting for it to boil. She found herself running her hand across her stomach. Everything felt normal underneath the blue nightshirt she had pulled on after Liam left. No signs that anything was even wrong with her. It wasn't like the movies where the girl finds herself suddenly too large for her jeans or craving pickles. It was much more subtle. First, she had been a day or two late, nothing unusual after all she had been known to take a birth control pill a day late every now or again and her period had always been finicky. But then it was her breasts they were sore, but surely it was a sign that her period was just taking its time, a breakout would probably pop up next. By then she had noticed that in the morning breakfast seemed to be the last thing on her mind, the idea of eating anything seemed off-putting. Then it had hit her a week ago that she had yet to get her period. It was late, 4 weeks and counting. She had vaguely remembered a few weeks back that Liam nicked the condom with his fingernail while putting it on but had noticed it only after they had finished. Neither had been too worried because the tear was small and she was on the pill. But now, almost a month and a half later she regretted not being more concerned.

On the counter next to her, her phone buzzed and a text appeared on her lockscreen.

 _Good morning, I just wanted to make sure you were alright after last night. I know it was bit of a shock._

 _Hope you're well._

She picked her mug up, letting it warm her fingers and smiled slightly. She knew it was Robbie right away even without a name saved for the number. He had always been so formal and polite just in case their texts ever got out to the media. She didn't respond right away, all she could picture was Liam's face when she had hugged his brother last night. It was the same look she had seen him try to hide over a year ago when the brothers had first visited the pub. Right after Robert had asked to see a rare wine. It was a mix of jealousy and resentment. He had always put his brother, the heir to the throne, first. But after the accident, it had finally been his chance to be the important one. But last night Kathryn saw that all too familiar look on his face and knew that he recognized that his place was in his brother's shadow once more.

Then she thought of Robert and how thrilled he seemed to see her last night, and the text he sent her. He cared about her while they were dating, even if it was extremely secretive. However, she always aware that she wasn't by definition "good enough" to be dating the future king of England. But with Liam, none of that seemed to matter. Of course, he was no longer next in line to the throne but her status never seemed to bother him like it did Robert. Liam also took things much less seriously. She had never felt the need to be someone she wasn't around him. When she had first started seeing him she couldn't but wonder if it was him she had been meant to be with.

"Get a grip Kathryn, you're being ridiculous." She scolded herself. "You can't let this continue."

It didn't matter who she had feelings for, or who made her happy. She couldn't and wouldn't let herself come between brothers, especially when they had been apart for so long. All that mattered was that Robert was home and safe. Of course, this would have been easier is she wasn't 90% sure she was pregnant. There wasn't exactly a guidebook for what to expect when you're potentially expecting the child of your assumedly dead ex-boyfriend's, brother, who also happens to be a Prince. Her situation was so unlikely and also made for a terribly long book title. Finishing the last of her tea, she made up her mind.

She would take both of the tests she bought in a bit. If the tests were negative, which a large but obviously in still in denial part of her wanted, she would leave both brothers alone and put this behind her for good. That way no would get hurt and the truth would never come out, meaning Robert and Liam's family could reunite in peace like they deserved. But if the tests were positive she would tell Liam when she found the courage too. After all, he did have the right to know, and they would go from there. Hopefully, finding a solution where no one would get hurt. She still wasn't sure if she wanted to keep it or not, but hopefully Liam would be supportive of whatever she decided.

Kate stood from the table and filled a glass with water and took a long sip, preparing herself to take the tests. She sighed, running her hand through her hair.

"You have to find out sooner or later."

* * *

The palace that morning was full of excited energy and chaos. Helena was in her element, organizing and preparing for today's press conference. Today the Henstridge legacy would be restored to its former glory. It would be revealed to the press and to the world that Liam and Eleanor were, in fact, the biological children of King Simon and that Robert the monarchy's lost son, had returned. And while all this did excite Liam he still felt a sense of loss as he got dressed that morning. Of course, he was grateful and thrilled to have his brother back. However, everything he had worked so hard for since his father's death wouldn't matter. He would lose some of the respect he had gained, the support of the people that came from the #KingLiam phenomenon and of course he had already lost Kathryn.

"Big day today, isn't Sparrow?"

Liam looked up from the mirror where he was fixing his tie and saw Robert's reflection. He was dressed in his military uniform and it was like he had never left. Suddenly, Liam was just the spare and half expected his father to walk past the open door. From the people's prince to the spare in the shadows all in a few hours. This feeling of resentment made him feel guilty, he should be thankful his brother was alive but a small part of him could only be bitter.

"Yeah, it sure is." He agreed, looking back into the mirror. "Nervous?"

Robert shrugged. "I've dreamt about this day for months."

"I'm sure you have, everyone will hardly be able to contain themselves. The people will be ecstatic."

"I know Mum is, have you seen her today? She's more in control than ever."

Liam couldn't help but smile, he had noticed that his mother seemed happier than she had been for a while. Eleanor was the same, this brightness about them had been brought back, something he hadn't seen since his father died.

"Well, she's missed you." He replied and then as an after though he tacked on, "We all have missed you."

Robert was now wandering his room, picking up and the setting down objects from Liam's desk and shelves. An old habit that always irritated him and one that he swore Robert did just to get under his skin.

"You think Kate missed me?"

Liam bristled and turned from the mirror. "I don't know."

The older brother was now leaning against the wall. "I mean did you see her face? She looked like she saw a ghost, not that I blame her."

How could he have not seen her face? Green eyes wide and full of shock, mouth opened in a gasp, it was the same face he had woken up earlier that day. The same face that made him a mess but reassured him at the same. When he looked back to his brother he saw that he was still talking.

"It wasn't exactly how I wanted it to go but, Jesus Liam, you don't understand. I mean naturally, the idea of you and Len and our parents kept me going. But Kate, I promised her I'd be back so I knew I had to try for her. I didn't realize how lucky I was to have her until I lost her."

The lovesick look on his brother's face made him shift his eyes to the floor. He felt guilty that he had been seeing the girl that kept his brother alive and fighting but also bitter and angry. Liam had always realized just how extraordinary she was, unlike Robert who had called bagsy on her just because she was attractive when they visited her father's pub.

"She was just surprised." Liam offered, tired of hearing his brother talk about her. "Maybe you should give her space."

Robert leaned into the mirror, smoothing his hair. "I texted her this morning to check in on her."

"And?" His tone was surprisingly short but his brother didn't seem to notice.

"No reply. Yet. She could be at work or not recognize the number anymore. Either way, I'm not too worried."

Liam folded his arms over his chest. "And why's that?"

"Well if she isn't seeing anyone I want to try to be better to her. You know, start over now that I've gained some perspective."

"O-Oh, so you're going to see her soon?"

"I imagine it'll be a few days, until things settle down, but hopefully, yes."

"Probably for the best, let her get used to the idea."

At least things wouldn't go back entirely to the way they were for a few more days. At least he could process losing Kate before Robert would mention her, or god forbid bring her around. Still, he couldn't help but feel guilty. Even though they had both thought he was dead and had strong feelings for each other it still had been a less than honorable thing to do.

"Besides, I want to spend some time with Mum and Len first and of course with you Liam." Robert gave him a warm smile.

Liam smiled back at him. "I'm sure they'd like that."

There was a short knock at the door and both men turned to see Rachel. "Your Highnesses, your mother and sister are ready for you if you are."

Robert smirked and draped and arm over his younger brother's shoulder. "You ready to watch me give the rest of the world a shock?"

"As ready as I'll ever be." He said softly.

"It's good to be home."

Liam bit his lip, Robert may have been ready to step back into the limelight but he wasn't ready to leave it. He wasn't ready to go back to being the shadows or to lose Kathryn. But as he watched his brother joke with Eleanor he knew deep down, regardless of the sadness he felt that it was for the best. He couldn't make his brother suffer more than he already had. He had to accept his place and what he had to give up.

* * *

A few glasses of water and a pep talk later, Kate had finally convinced herself take the tests. Her hands trembled as she sat on her bed, the 5 minutes the tests needed were almost up. She stared at the TV, barely breathing and still in pajamas. There was press conference going on at the palace right now. Eleanor and Liam had been confirmed to be the late King's actual children. Not that this surprised her, Liam had always been too strong willed and passionate to not be the son of a King. And of course, there stood Robbie, larger than life next to his sister. The sight made her dizzy, even though she had known for a few hours. It was still so unbelievable that he was alive. She looked at Liam, who had a smile on his face that didn't quite reach his eyes. Kate had her knees pulled to her chest and her arms wrapped around her legs, the two test sat in front of her. Just as he stepped to the podium her phone beeped and she looked down at the plastic sticks that held her future.

She felt her stomach sink when she stared at the two bold lines on each stick. Tears slipped down her face and her mouth fell open as grief washed over her. It was official, she was pregnant with his child

"Prince Liam, is there anything you'd like to add about what you're feeling today?"

"I can try but words may fail me. But consequently, I've been reprocessing feelings attached to lost today." He looked into the camera, his eyes dull but still the same bright blue she had grown used to seeing in the morning. "All of you have felt it, it's insurmountable when you lose someone you care about."

As he spoke a tear slid down her face, it was as if he was speaking to her. She felt like she had lost him, just like she had lost Robert. But knew as she stared down at the tests that she had to let him go. Her stomach twisted anxiously while watched the two men, in the palace in the roles they were meant to play. These men were meant to be great and wouldn't let herself come between them, no matter how much it would hurt.

Her head spun as she watched saw Robert and Liam and then the tests in front of her. Her past, her present and her future we all recklessly colliding together and she powerless to stop it. Everything had changed in a such a short and she was being dragged along with it.

"I would have given up everything to have my brother back." Liam still spoke on TV. "Thankfully, I didn't have to and after all that we went through when we lost Robert, we feel lucky and immensely grateful to have him back with us."

He gave a tight-lipped smile to the camera before stepping away from the podium. Liam may have felt like he hadn't given up anything, but it felt she had. She had lost so much more than a boyfriend or a friend, she had given up the father of her child before she had the chance to tell him. She was giving up her happiness for the sake of two people cared deeply about. Her hand found her stomach like it had earlier as she watched the two brothers. Robbie was speaking but she wasn't listening she was focused on the younger Henstridge. Literally, he was in his brother's shadow and stared at him with a look of loss on his face. But at the same time, Robert had a smile on his face, the same as his mother and sister.

They looked so happy to be reunited, to finally start healing. As she looked at the tests, Kathryn knew she wouldn't be the one to get in the way of that. Not yet at least.

"I'm going to tell him about this, about you." She murmured. "Just not yet, not until things die down."

"Let's all hope to look back on this event's implications as being more epic than we could ever imagine," Robert spoke boldly and proudly. "Dare I say, we've only just begun."

His words resonated with Kate. Not only would today's events of Robert returning have long-lasting implication for the British monarchy's history, but also for the country. Just as this secret she had would have an effect on her and on Liam. A secret that had ramifications she could only begin to imagine.

A child. The child of a prince and the girl he wasn't supposed to be with, a potential royal. But for now, it was just a secret she would have to keep and figure out the best way to deal with it. That's all she could do, it was the right thing to.

"I just don't want anyone to get hurt. And I won't."

As she made this promise to herself she wiped her eyes. She wouldn't allow herself to cause Liam or Robert any more pain, even if that meant she had to take all of the burden onto her shoulders by herself.

AN: Well Kathyrn is defineltey pregnant and doesn't want to come between the brothers. What should she do? Liam is also struggling with his brother's return and misses Kate! The next chapter should be up sometime this week. I'll fix any typos later. Please, please, please review it motivates me to write. Thank you!


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Thank you for the reviews for the last chapter. Here is chapter 3 which picks up during 03x05 aka the episode with the balcony appearance. BTW the dialogue is mostly taken from the episode so it's accurate. Liam deals with jealousy and Kathryn spends time with both brothers. She also confides in someone about her pregnancy I'm going to try to update once a week from now on. any feedback would be great! Thanks and enjoy. Please review.

* * *

Kathryn breathed in through her nose, hoping to will away the nausea she felt inside her. She stopped from straightening the red, white and blue balloons that were in the pub's window and shut her eyes. Today was the public reunion of Robert and his family on the balcony and it seemed as if all of London was celebrating. Her father's pub was no exception and everyone was getting ready for today's events. Everyone but Angie who was glued to the news coverage about Robert's homecoming. After a moment the sick feeling passed but her headache was still there and the sound of the perky TV anchors chatting didn't help.

"We all know a bachelor King won't do." The male host joked to his co-host.

"But who will he choose? Who could possibly be good enough?" The female questioned causing Kate to roll her eyes. "A European princess? A supermodel aristocrat? Emma Watson?"

"Definitely not the girl who's pregnant with his brother's baby." She thought bitterly to herself as her head throbbed.

"There's only one lucky lady out there who's going to be Robert's-."

Mercifully her dad muted the TV, cutting of the anchor's happy banter. Kate was grateful for the quiet as she stepped down from the ladder she was standing on.

"Move your arse love, we've got a full house coming." Her dad told Angie, handing her a stack of Robert's picture.

"It's like a fairytale dream come true." Angie murmured, looking away from the screen.

Kate let out a sigh as she moved towards that bar, causing her sister to stop.

"You were devastated when Prince Robert died, didn't leave your room for a week. Now he's back and you're still not happy. What's up?" She questioned.

With her back turned, she let herself frown as she thought of the two positive tests that sat in her trashcan.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you." She muttered.

That was enough for Angie who walked away just as Kate's phone chimed. When looked down her stomach turned, but it wasn't morning sickness it was just dread. The steak emoji from an unknown number was Robert wanting to meet up. In a panic, she ignored Robert's message and texted Liam instead.

Can we talk?

She wrote, hoping he'd respond. They hadn't talked since the night they decided to be friends. That was 5 days ago and 4 days ago she confirmed that she was pregnant. She wasn't quite sure why she texted him, maybe it would be for the best to tell him now and decide what would happen next. After lying about running home to grab something nicer to wear, Kate slipped out of the pub. She paced anxiously waiting for Liam to arrive.

"Should I tell him?" She wondered, hand on her stomach. "Or should I just tell him about Robert?"

She looked up at the ceiling and groaned. Today was a big day for his family, she wouldn't tell him today. Also, she didn't think she could say it out loud yet. When she heard a knock and answered, her stomach was swooping with nerves when she saw Liam.

He looked tired and his blonde hair was disheveled. Somewhere in the deepest part of her mind she vaguely wondered how blonde the baby's hair would be if she had it. Shaking her head she let him inside.

"Hey." His voice came out rough and his smile was clearly forced.

"Hey." She echoed.

They hugged and she shut her eyes, feeling more at ease with his arms around her.

"It's good to see you." He said into her hair.

When they pulled apart she showed him her phone.

"It's how Robbie used to signal that he wants to meet."

Liam furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. "A steak?"

"Meat. Like, _meet_?" She explained.

"Have you responded to his text yet?"

"No."

"We didn't do anything wrong." Liam reasoned.

Kate rubbed her hand over face. She doubted that getting pregnant with her ex-boyfriend's brother's baby was considered not doing anything wrong.

"Then why do I feel so nervous?" She asked walking into the living room. "I'm so worried I'm going to say the wrong thing and mess things up between you two. I don't want to get between brothers."

This was definitely true, she really didn't want to mess things up any more than she already had. But that ship probably sailed the moment her period was late.

"I know what we agreed but I-I just uh, I keep asking myself is it better to lie? Or to tell a truth that could be so destructive?" She rambled, feeling her face heat up.

"I guess that's the question."

Her phone chimed again.

"He's here." She said, going to the window.

"Is he coming up here right now?" Liam asked, the panic clear in his voice.

"No. He's on his motorbike." She sighed in some relief coming back over to Liam. "That means he wants to go out."

Liam looked off to the side, the conflict clear on his face. "You s-should go."

Kathryn frowned at the look of hurt on his face. It was the same look he had the day they met, when Robert surprised her the other night and during the press conference. She had already come between them and it would only get worse.

"I'm sorry."

"I know." He just stood there as she grabbed her jacket and went out the door.

On her way downstairs she paused and sniffled briefly, her hand on her stomach, she needed to tell him soon. When she stepped outside she grabbed the helmet Robert was holding out to her. She glanced up at the window as she climbed on. Liam was looking down, anger and hurt were clear on his face.

She grabbed onto Robert's back and looked at the ground, avoiding Liam's eye as they sped off. The guilt made her feel sick. Maybe just getting rid of it and not telling either of them would be best.

At the same time, Liam watched her leave he couldn't help but feel bitter. Things had been going so well between him and Kate and then Robert returned. He was glad his brother wasn't dead but at the same time, he wished things had stayed how they were. He was going to be King and he had grown serious feelings for Kate. He hated seeing her so stressed out and for some reason she seemed sad too, something had changed. He knew Robbie being back was different but that wasn't it. Whatever it was he wanted to be there for her, Robert being back or not. Even though they had agreed to not see each other he still wanted her and he was going fight for her.

For as crowded as London was Kate was always surprised when Robert would bring her to seemingly the middle of nowhere. As they walked through the large grassy area she inhaled deeply trying to get the image of Liam's face out of her mind.

"So have you been Kate?" Robert asked, swinging his arms as they walked.

She shrugged and gave a tight smile.

"Prince's Arms treating you well?"

She hesitated thinking of the night Liam came to the pub after getting into a fight and how they bonded.

"Yeah. Fine, they keep me busy."

She sat down on the blanket he had spread out and Robert stretched out beside her.

"And the family's well?"

"Yeah, dad's great, thanks. Angie, well she's never not Angie." She laughed. "She's been glued to the TV 24/7 all week. It's been a whirlwind, Robbie. Everyone in the nation is thrilled to have you home."

"I hope everyone." Robert joked.

Kate scoffed. "Don't fish for compliments."

"You never did put me on a pedestal."

"Well, the rest of the world did that just fine." She smiled softly.

"I missed that smile."

Kate's eyes darted from his face down to her lap and back up. She exhaled and tried not to look guilty. If only he knew Liam has seen the same smile early in the morning when he woke up next to her. Or at night after leaving the bed to take a shower. She gave him another tight-lipped smile and put her hands in her lap, covering her stomach.

* * *

Back at the palace, everyone was rushing around to prepare for today's events. Liam was nearly as excited as his family and paced back and forth through his room. The anger he felt at Robert was still pumping through his veins. He knew it was irrational, after all, he had dated Kathryn first. And he was glad he wasn't dead but he still felt resentment. His thoughts were cut off when Jasper came in, who looked just as irritated as he felt.

"You know it would be great if the Prince would tell his bodyguard before nipping off to see a girl."

"Her ex-boyfriend's back in town." He explained.

Jasper shrugged. "So? I'm sure he's her ex for a reason."

Liam rolled his eyes and decided not to comment. Jasper didn't seem to notice and went on about how Beck had been in his sister's room that morning.

"You don't have to worry about him." He assured him

"Oh but you have to worry about Kathryn's ex?" Again, Liam didn't say anything but shook his head. "What do you want me to rough him up a bit?"

He smirked slightly at his friend's answer. "He's untouchable."

"Try me?"

"He was her ex, but they didn't break up." The Prince started to explain his face emotionless. "He died and then he undied."

The realization hit Jasper. "Holy shit."

"Yeah."

There was nothing he could do. Robert was back and Kathryn _and_ his shot at the throne were gone just as quickly as they had come.

* * *

Despite how stressed and sick she felt Robert made Kathryn feel at ease. As they sat there in the shade reminiscing, she almost forgot about Liam and everything that was going on.

"You remember that paparazzo who hid in that thorn bush?" Robert chuckled.

"Pricks for the prick."

"Poetic justice." The smile faded from his face. "I know it wasn't a happy thing, being my secret."

Kate blinked rapidly. "You didn't make the rules and I didn't have any expectations."

She looked up at the tree they were under, the sun filtered through the leaves and she bit her lip.

"You remember this spot? This is where we first kissed." Robert asked as she looked back over at him.

"My family couldn't understand why I was so upset when you were lost," Kate admitted, thinking back to those days. "Dad said he never knew I was such a patriot."

Robert's face was serious, his eyes knitted together just like his brother's were earlier today.

"I had a lot of time to think when I was away. I learned to really understand what mattered, imagining days like this really helped me to get through it."

Kate looked down at his hand which was on top of hers and swallowed the lump in her throat.

"I don't know if you're seeing anyone. I don't have any right to ask, but I bloody well missed you, Kate."

Her mouth fell open in shock at how bold he was, the guilt worsened and she almost wanted to apologize for everything. She just stared at him with wide eyes and managed a nervous smile.

"I missed you too."

After a few moments of awkward silence, Robert stood up and offered his hand.

"We should get back, don't want to disappear again." He chuckled. "Imagine the headlines."

Kate nodded in agreement let him help her up. She folded up the blanket and walked alongside him. The ride back on his motorbike was a little rough and she shut her eyes instead of watching the sights of the city zoom past her. Her legs shook as he dropped her off at her flat.

"This was nice, thank you." She said weakly. "Good luck today."

He smiled before putting the visor of his helmet back down. "See you around Kate."

She waved before ducking into her building and pounding up the stairs. As soon as she got inside she went straight to the bathroom and emptied her stomach. She breathed in deeply through her nose and out through her mouth. Seeing Robert _had_ been nice and had missed him terribly but she felt a strong connection to Liam. And that was before she knew he was carrying his child.

"Should I tell him?" She wondered as she changed into a different shirt.

She paused in front of the mirror and looked at her bare torso. Nothing seemed too different as she poked and prodded. Maybe she was slightly bloated but that could just be her imagination. Kate shook the idea from her head as she gathered her things and headed out the door.

"Alright, let me just get through today." She told herself as she walked inside. "Just through today."

The festivities were in full swing as the balcony appearance drew near. It was only a few hours away and people were already celebrating. She poured beer after beer as more people trickled in to watch it on TV. All the while Angie was watching the TV which was still on the same channel it was earlier. They two hosts kept throwing around the two names that had swirled in her brain for days.

Robert and Liam. Liam and Robert. The two princes and two amazing men that she was going to tear apart.

"One person says a Phoenix should be added to the Royal crest. Any thoughts on that John?"

"You know I was a fan of hashtag King Liam. Maybe we should have an election, let us chose between two good candidates Robert and Liam."

Kate watched the TV over her sister's shoulder. The hosts were right, Liam and Robert were two great men and either one of them would make a great King. And both of them were amazing boyfriends and now one of them was the father of her child and she had a choice to make.

She grabbed the remote and muted the TV causing her sister to whip around.

"What is your problem?"

"I need to talk to someone."

Angie snatched the remote back. "Unless it's about the two hottest princes is the world I don't want to hear it."

"Then you're gonna want to hear it." She promised.

The two sisters went out into the alley next to the pub and Kate could feel her hands shaking.

"Okay, what is up with you?" Angie demanded.

Kathryn tried to figure out where to begin. "Uh, I know this is going to sound crazy but please believe me. Remember how Robert and Liam came to the pub to give dad his plaque?"

Angie looked suspicious. "Yeah."

"Well Robbie, uh Robert asked me out and I said yes. We dated for awhile but then, then the accident happened I thought he was dead."

Angie rolled her eyes. "Yeah sure, and Princess Eleanor and I are best friends."

Kate shook her head. "Ang no. Just look at this."

Angie took her sister's phone and looked at the picture Liam had taken of her and Robert last year before he disappeared. Her sister looked at it, her eyes wide in shock.

"Get the fuck out. That's why you were in your room for a week after he died?"

Kate wet her lips and nodded. "Uh huh."

"Is that why you were gone so long today?"

"He wanted to t-talk and spend time together. H-He missed me."

Angie smirked. "And are you getting back together?"

Kate's eyes stung and she played with her hands. "It's not that simple Angie."

"What do you mean? He's a prince you date a prince when he wants you."

Kate took her phone back and scrolled through until she found a selfie she and Liam took in bed together the other day. When she handed the phone back Angie nearly dropped it.

"Are you seriously dating both Princes?" She asked incredulously. "That is so unfair. You couldn't save me one?"

Kate leaned against the brick wall. "We thought Robert was dead. He was g-gone and Liam came in one night and we bonded and it just happened."

"What are you going to do? I mean are you still dating Liam?"

"We called it off after Robert came back-"

"So date Robert and I'll take Liam." Angie interrupted. "Simple."

Tears fell down Kate's face and her body was shaking. She sniffled and wrapped her arms around herself and felt Angie put a hand on her shoulder.

"Hey what's wrong?"

Kate let out a breath and swallowed. Her voice came out soft and quiet. "I'm pregnant and it's Liam's."

"Oh god, Kate. Are you sure?"

"Positive." She sniffed. "I took two tests and I'm late. God, what am I going to do?"

"Does Liam know?"

She shook her head, her blonde hair covering her face. "Not yet. Robert doesn't even know about Liam and me."

Kate let her sister put an arm around her and rub her back. "Do you know what you want?"

"I-I don't know. I don't want to do it alone and Liam would be so busy and it would be hard. And then there's Robbie, I just, I don't know."

Angie rubbed Kate's shoulders. "Well, you should tell him. It's not some one night stand's baby it's a prince's kid. What if there are rules or something? He deserves to know at least."

Kate moved her hand back and forth over her stomach. "You're probably right."

"Is that why you were sick the other day?"

"I had to take the tests. God, I'm terrified."

"Listen it's going to be okay." Ang gave her a warm smile. "No matter what I'm here for you and it's all going to be fine."

Kate nodded, wiping her eyes. "Thanks, Angie."

"You should talk to him about Robert first so that way everything's out in the open."

"Maybe you're right."

The two sisters stood in the alleyway for a few moments while Kate gathered her courage to text Liam. Surprisingly, Liam had agreed to meet her again and said she'd be there shortly.

"Good luck, just breath. You've already seen him naked there's nothing to be nervous about

Kate shook her head and smiled as her sister went back inside. While she waited for Liam, she pressed her back against the cool brick wall and gently traced her fingers over her stomach. Liam was the father and she was pregnant, it was still hard for her to wrap her mind around it. She smiled softly at the idea of him being a dad, he was kind and sweet and would probably be a great dad. But he probably didn't want kids right now. She thought of how he was this morning. He still looked upset and she couldn't help but feel like it was her fault. Liam had everything taken from him so quickly, the chance to be King, his happiness and now she was gone too. Once he arrived she got straight to the point.

"We've got to tell Robert the truth."

"You're right of course." He said quickly, not making eye contact. "It's the honorable thing to do. It should be me that tells him. Brother to brother."

Kate had her hands folded in front of her stomach, she felt like it was clear that she was pregnant. Liam's anger was obvious and a little intimidating; today couldn't have been easy for him.

"Are you going to tell him today? Now?" She asked quickly, "Because I have something I need to tell you, I-"

Liam cut her off, the anger and jealousy burned brightly in his blue eyes. He seemed to ignore the last part of her sentence. "The sooner the better, eh?"

He glared at her as she tried to form words. "Liam I-"

He pushed away from the wall and rolled his eyes, leaving her standing there. She frowned as he stomped off and sighed. She didn't know when she'd have the courage to tell him that is if he ever even spoke to her again.

* * *

As far as bad days went this one was probably in Liam's top ten. His brother was back and the whole country was obsessed and had forgotten #KingLiam. His mother didn't seem to notice how he was struggling to adjust to being the spare again. Robert was stealing his happiness and of course, there was Kate. Kate had seemed to be head over heels for his brother. So all in all, today wasn't great but luckily for him, Jasper knew not to speak to Liam on the way back to the palace. His mother had come into his room and given him some bullshit speech about family and how he needed to stand by his brother to unify the family. He knew she was right but he was still angry about how things played out. He thought of Kate climbing onto his brother's bike and leaving him. And how upset she looked in the alleyway. It was hard to concentrate on the round of darts he and Robert were playing.

"I miss Dad. I wish he were here to guide us." Robert admitted as he collected his darts from the board. "I have to admit coming back isn't as easy as I thought."

Liam half-heartedly threw a dart. "I miss him too."

"At least I have you, little brother."

He didn't say anything to this because he knew his brother wouldn't be thrilled to hear how his younger brother had been having sex with his ex.

"I'm proud of the charity work you've done, dad would be too. But I've been thinking that I should take it over. Considering my military service and all."

"Fine, take it. It makes sense." He mumbled throwing his second dart.

"You take everything else too." He thought hatefully.

Robert's tone was bright. "I saw Kathryn today it was nice."

The mere mention of her name caused the last dart to nearly slip from the younger Henstridge brother's hand as he threw it.

"I thought you said you've been practicing." Robert taunted as Liam pulled his darts from the board.

Liam rolled his eyes at his brother's older arrogance. Robert then threw three perfect throws, winning the game.

"Game, I win. At least some things never change." He laughed walking from the room.

Once his brother had left the room, Liam flopped onto a couch and took out his phone. He scrolled his old texts with Kate, they had been flirty and they got each other's sense of humor. It felt like a good match and had really started to fall for her. And after what happened with Ophelia he was surprised that someone could have such an affect him. But of course, none of this mattered now that Robbie was back. All Liam wanted to do was avoid his brother like it had been when he was training and Liam was in school. Unfortunately, today wasn't his day because a little while later Liam was dressed in his full ceremonial uniform. The balcony appearance was mere moments away. He drank deeply from his flask, trying to lessen his anger and get rid of the image of his brother's smug face.

"Come on take it easy mate," Jasper warned.

Liam wasn't even paying full attention when he heard Beck's asshole comment about Jasper knowing his place. But it was enough to make him snap. He was tired of all the petty royal drama that his life was filled with. He turned and lunged, knocking the man flat on his back and bursting through the doors. He heard the gasps of the dignitaries and the laugh of his Uncle Cyrus when they crashed through the door. Liam was quickly on his feet, ready to swing when they were separated.

"Liam, what is wrong with you?" He heard Eleanor ask.

The sincere look on Robert's face made him sick.

"What can I do for you brother do you not want to go out there? Should I tell them that you're ill?"

This was typical Robert, he was a pompous asshole most of the time but was nice once or twice in front of everyone to win them over.

"No, I can do this."

Robert gripped his arms. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah." He spat. "It's what I was born to do."

This was true, all Liam was ever going to be was a spare who was meant to be in the shadows: no matter how much it hurt him. He snatched his sword from the footman and gripped it tightly, ignoring the bewildered look his family gave him. As his family walked into the great room and knelt before Cyrus he couldn't help but feel that all of this was pointless. Cyrus led them out to the balcony and he didn't feel the excitement he normally felt.

Robert gave a wave and the crowd cheered, meanwhile Liam couldn't even be bothered to smile. The RAF flew overhead the plane's colored smoke stained the sky. Robert gave a salute and turned to Liam, giving him a hug. He hugged back but his face was still stoic it was just for show after all. Nothing that he did from now on mattered, t never had.

* * *

The energy inside the was buzzing with excitement. The patrons had alcohol and national pride coursing through their veins. Everyone was excited to see the Britan's lost son reunited with his family.

"Oh look at that. The RAF Red Arrows flying overhead in a royal salute." The female host exclaimed. "A family reunited, and a nation rejoices."

All the celebrators in the pub waved their small flags and cheered as if they were there in person. It was a miracle Robert was home, but they had no idea that drama this stirred up for the brothers and Kathryn. The reporters were eating it up and loving every second.

"Oh a hug!"

"Yes, it's a conspicuous and unabashed sign of brotherly affection."

Kathryn watched as Liam and Robert hugged each other. She could see the hurt in Liam's eyes and the quiet fury that was just underneath his still face. It didn't matter though the sight still made her eyes water, she was overly emotional. These were two brothers who needed to bond and heal without her in the way. Without a baby in the way. One was a strong and brave man who survived on his own without his family. And the other was charming and passionate. He had all the makings of a good leader but was always second best. He was the father of her child. Her hand found her stomach and the other one took the napkin her sister held out to her. She wiped her eyes and sighed.

"When you decide between the two tell the other one I'm single. Okay?"

Kate cracked a small smile and looked back at the screen. She had to figure out what to do and soon. They deserved answers and the truth. Their family deserved it. They deserved to reunite in peace. But at the same time, she knew she shouldn't have to deal with her pregnancy alone if she decided to go through with it. She looked at Liam's stony face on the screen. He deserved to know about his child. Kate pressed her hand to her belly and kept her eyes on Liam as the anchors talked.

"What two upstanding and outstanding young men, they are the pride of the people. Prince Robert and Prince Liam."

"Prince Liam." She said under her breath. "That's your father."

Her heart was in her throat as she looked at him and his brother. She loved them both but she knew she could only be with one of them and this was no longer just about her. She could potentially have someone else to look out for. She couldn't be selfish, she needed to do what was best for Robert, for Liam and her potential child.

"I'll figure this out. I promise."

* * *

AN: Well that was chapter 3. Sorry it jumped around a bit the episode it's modeled on did too and I want to try to keep a timeline going. After chapter 5 it goes pretty much completely AU. Next chapter will have Angie and Kate dealing with the pregnancy and Liam will try to win her over. It's also Christmas in the next chapter. What did you think about Liam being jealous? What should Kate do? Please, please, please review. Thank you! PS: I'll go through and fix any typos in the morning with fresh eyes!


	4. Chapter 4

AN: Here's a new chapter. I delayed updating because I was hoping I'd get a review for chapter 3. I like to update once I get at least one review so if someone could go back and review chapter three I'd appreciate. I know that people read the last chapter. Anyway, this update takes places during episode 6 of season 3 aka the Christmas episode and follows Liam and Kate's Christmases. Kate makes an important choice about her pregnancy. The song I recommend for this chapter is Roses on a Breeze by Bears Den. Listen to it during the last part of this chapter. I found this chapter a little boring because for the most part I followed the plot from the episode for continuity. The next one is more exciting so please, please, please review! I'll start updating once a week if I get a review for this chapter and chapter 3! I'LL BE CORRECTING ANY TYPOS IN A FEW HOURS, I JUST WANTED TO POST THIS NOW.

* * *

The air was crisp and spirits were high in London. It was Christmas morning and there was an excited energy all through the city. Christmas was always a joyous occasion but having Robert back made it even better. Today was going to be great or so Liam thought until he let the staff have the day off. His father did it every year but unbeknownst to him, there were months of planning beforehand.

"I just wanted to feel like dad was with us." Liam sighed. "I'm sorry."

Helena shook her head and muttered to herself as the rest of his family walked into the dining room. Cyrus looked around and scoffed.

"Where the hell is everyone? It's like a goddamn zombie apocalypse."

"Liam gave the staff the day off."

"Why?" They gasped.

"Because that's what Simon did." Helena explained, rolling her eyes.

Robert shook his head. "After months of planning."

"What on earth are we supposed to do now?" Eleanor questioned.

"We'll do it ourselves," Robert said, puffing his chest. "I think we can manage. Come on, let's get started."

Liam rolled his eyes as Len and his mother followed him out of the room. Cyrus sucked his teeth as he fixed himself a drink and shook his head.

"Liam ruins Christmas, good thing big brother's back to clean up your mess."

Cyrus left with carrying out a bottle of alcohol with him. Liam sighed and ran a hand through his hair. He truly hadn't meant to ruin anything, he just wanted it to feel like his dad was still around. But now everyone was upset with him and Robert had saved the day. It had been about two weeks since the balcony appearance and the country still wasn't over him being back but Liam was. Robert had walked all over him since his return and had taken over his charity work, leaving Liam nothing to do but sulk. To make matters worse he hadn't spoken to Kate since the day of the balcony event but he was pretty sure Robert had been seeing her. Even though they had dated first, it was still frustrating to lose her completely. He wondered how her Christmas was going and if it was alright. She had mentioned that Christmas was her favorite holiday because everyone was so excited and cheerful. Hopefully, her Christmas was going better thanhis was.

* * *

"Kate are you sure you're feeling alright?"

Kate inhaled deeply taking the glass of water her father was holding out to her. Apparently, morning sickness wouldn't make an exception for the holidays seeing as she was pale and couldn't settle her stomach if her life depended on it.

"Yeah dad, just."

"I may have given you the flu I had last week. I might not have washed your pillows after I slept in your bed while you were at work." Angie grimaced, walking into the living. "Sorry."

Kate shook her head, trying to make her annoyance believable. "Ugh, Angie that's disgusting."

"You stay here I'll make you a cuppa."

Once their dad had walked into the kitchen Kate smiled. "God I owe you."

"It's no big deal. It's not like I want to tell him the reason I didn't come to work was because I was too hungover."

Angie had been covering for Kate at the pub and with her dad for the past two weeks. Her morning sickness had only gotten worse, leaving her dizzy and unable to eat until the late afternoon. It was early Christmas morning and Angie, Kate, and her dad had just exchanged gifts. Christmas had been rough the past few year since their mum had passed away from a rare blood disorder. So now it was just the three of them and Kate didn't want to ruin it by being pregnant. That was the same reason she hadn't spoken to Liam since the day of the balcony. She didn't want to ruin things for either family with her drama. There was silence between Kate and the youngest Henstridge brother; while she had hung out with Robert once last week.

"How are you feeling?"

Kate shrugged. "Sick but not too bad considering everything."

"Does he know yet"

"No, he thinks I want to be with Robert. We haven't talked since the pub."

Angie smirked. "Well do you?"

"No, I don't know. I mean Robbie is incredibly sweet and almost died. But Liam and I have this bond." She groaned. "I just think it would be simpler if I left them both alone and got this taken care of."

"But what about the you know what, he's the father." She pointed to her sister's stomach. "Don't you think he deserves to know about it."

"You're right but I don't know how to tell him."

Angie put an arm around her sister's shoulder. "You say he's a good guy. I'm sure he'll understand."

Kate nodded and felt her stomach twist nervously. "I hope so."

* * *

Liam sighed, standing next to Eleanor as they tried to figure out how to set the table for dinner. He was beginning to realize just how much work it took to make the holiday go smoothly. He took a minute and stopped trying to figure out which plate went where to listen to his sister gush about what she got Jasper.

"Can you believe that? What one of their original love letters?" She took a hit from her joint. "I can't wait to give it to him."

He smiled, watching his sister's face light up. "I'm glad your happy Len."

"Well, I'm unglad that you're not. What's going on."

Liam paused before sitting down next to her. "I met a girl."

"Mmm, it's always a girl." She teased.

"She was seeing someone and then she stopped seeing him. Now she's seeing him again."

"God that bitch sounds ruthless." Eleanor sounded disgusted.

"She's not." Liam defended quickly.

"She was seeing someone and then she's seeing you and know she's seeing him again."

"She thought he was dead." He said quietly. "And so did I."

Eleanor shook her head. "You're dating Robbie's ex?"

"I was and before you think less of her you should know how extraordinary she is."

"Well, she sounds like it." She said dismissively.

"She's incredibly giving."

She took another puff, letting the smoke stream from her mouth. "Yeah giving it to both of my brothers."

"Len she lost him too, just like we did. She's been through that darkness, just like we did."

When his sister just stared at him he continued. "When Robert returned we ended. There's no reason for him to know about it and there's no reason he should."

"Well, there is if you haven't gotten me anything for Christmas I'm gonna need a lot more weed."

Liam chuckled and Eleanor rubbed his arm. "I'm thankful every day that Robert's home but I was happier."

"Yeah." She sighed in sympathy.

Liam looked back at plates on the table. It had felt good to finally tell someone. "Maybe paper plates this year."

"That's fine by me." She shrugged holding out the joint. "Are you going to be okay?"

Liam took a hit. "I hope so. Thanks for listening."

After looking at enough pictures and googling how to set a table Liam finally felt satisfied enough. He had joined his family in front of the fireplace and Eleanor has pulled out an old board game that had been designed for the family. Sarah Alice, their head of security's daughter had joined them for the holiday. Liam watched with a smile as Eleanor pulled out the pieces of the game.

"This is mum, dad, Margaret Thatcher, Robbie, me and- Oh Liam your piece is missing."

Liam couldn't notice the symbolize, he was literally missing and unimportant. Before he could say anything a completely drunk Cyrus beat him to it.

"I'm surprised they even bothered to make one. Too insignificant."

"We could play Simon says instead." Sarah Alice suggested.

"Ooh, good idea. Simon says I got killed by Ted Pryce lose a turn." Cyrus sneered, smiling slightly.

Liam bristled and stood up and Eleanor scoffed in disgust. "Why would you even say something like that?"

"Take it back." Liam demanded.

His uncle didn't seem too concerned. "Oh is the missing piece going to strike a cancer victim on Christmas?"

"Very possibly."

Robert just shook his head, laughing slightly. "Oh take it down a few notches, Sparrow. No need to be over dramatic."

"I'm not being dramatic and don't call me Sparrow."

"You screwed up, let the staff go. I rallied the family like always. Just say thank you, Sparrow."

Liam inhaled. "Don't call me that."

Robert shrugged smugly. "If you have an issue with your code name, call MI6. Don't make it seem like I've gone out of my way to remind you that you're not the first born son of this family. _Sparrow_."

Liam balled up his fists. "I said, don't call me Sparrow."

Robert turned and stepped up to Liam. They both breathed quickly and Liam's body was buzzing with energy, ready strike.

"It's not my fault that I was born first."

"You're just mad because everyone forgot #KingLiam." Cyrus barked out a laugh. "#yesterdaysnews!"

There was tense a silence until Helena walked into the room, sporting a black eye.

"Whoa, what happened to your eye?" Eleanor exclaimed, ignoring her brothers' standoff.

The Queen shrugged. "I was attacked by a figgy pudding whilst having spontaneous sexual intercourse."

Liam scoffed, he loved his family, truly. But sometimes they were too much, it was like his life was some over the top dramatic soap opera. Complete with a love triangle and outrageous antics from his relatives. Cyrus finished his drink and laughed deeply, from the back of the room.

"Cyrus you need to sleep it off." Helena rolled her eyes. "You're ruining Christmas."

"No that would be Liam, he let the staff go and can't handle being so insignificant."

Robert looked to his younger brother smugly. "See Sparrow. I'm not the only one who thinks you upset over something that was always meant to be. I'm the heir and you're the spare."

"That doesn't mean you have to insufferable all of the time."

"That's enough." Helena ordered harshly. "This is our first holiday without your father now get it together. We're going to have a nice dinner as a family."

Christmas without their father was strange, everyone at the table felt it as they ate in a tense silence. Normally Simon would have been joking, talking about Christmases when Liam and his siblings were younger; bringing them together. But this year Liam felt further from his family than he ever had before. Which is why he couldn't help but roll his eyes when Robert puffed out his chest and stood up.

"It's been a long and unexpected day. But in the absence of dad, I suppose it's incumbent upon me to remind everyone how fortunate we are. For the food, and for everyone's company."

Liam pinched the bridge of his nose and groaned softly, his brother's voice already giving him a headache.

"When I was on that island," Robert continued, only giving his brother a slight glare. "I would have given anything for this moment with all of you. Cheers."

While everyone toasted their glasses, Liam pushed himself out of his chair. He was a little drunk and it buzzed through his veins giving him courage,

"I wasn't on an island." He started, holding up his glass.

"Liam." Helena warned.

"And I'm also not sure it's incumbent of anyone to remind of anything in the absence of our father. Regardless, here's to a happy Christmas and ushering in a new year where hopefully everyone is a little less full of shit. Especially my brother."

As soon as Liam sat down, Robert rose up from his seat. "Here's to Liam for being disgraceful today."

Liam stood again. "To Robert, blowing me."

"Enough!" Helena ordered again, slamming her own glass onto the table.

The two brother glared at each across the table, just like when they were children. Robert always thought he was above everyone else, better than them just because he was born first. He had already taken Liam's spot on the throne and now Kate. He couldn't put up with this much longer, so when everyone started arguing about who would give the Christmas address he had had it.

"I'm the King I'll be giving it."

Helena turned to Cyrus, disgusted. "Robert will be giving the address."

"If he does, I'm going to moon the entire nation on live television. They might even see my jingle bells."

"Jingle _bell_." The Queen corrected under her breath.

"Robert is _not_ giving my speech."

"Cyrus!"

Liam sighed. "I'll give it."

"Now I don't think that's such a good idea."

Liam squinted at his older brother. "Why not?"

"You assaulted Beck on the royal balcony and you've pretty much been an asshole all day."

Liam sighed as his brother smirked at him. His face smug and proud, it took all of his willpower not to punch him in it.

"Robert is giving the speech."

"Full moon this Christmas!"

Eleanor banged her fist against the table. "Shut up! Just cancel it you think Christmas won't come if someone doesn't make a damned speech?"

Just as Liam was about to agree with his sister everyone went back to shouting. Liam pushed away from the table, throwing down his napkin.

"Where are you going, little brother?"

"Away from this." He spat, gesturing to the table. "Away from you."

As Liam walked down the hall he scowled at the Christmas decor in the palace. Being cheerful was clearly overrated especially when his family was dysfunctional as his. When his dad had been alive it had been great, everyone knew their role. But know it was nothing but a power grab for the speech and making the family toast at dinner. When he got to his room he caught a glimpse of the book he had ordered for Kathryn. It was about the history of pubs in England. He had ordered it special for her for the holidays when they were still dating. His frowned deepened and he threw it across the room. He could only hope her Christmas was better than his.

* * *

As far as Christmases went this was probably her second least favorite. The worst was the one after her mum died but this one was pretty awful too. As she, her sister, dad and visiting relatives sat down to the Christmas meal she felt sick. The smell of the rich foods only made it worse and she held her hand to her stomach. Christmas was her favorite holiday but instead of cheer and family time, all she could think of was Liam, and how it was his child that was making her feel this ill. She breathed in through her mouth hoping that her stomach would settle enough for her to at least eat something. It couldn't be healthy for either of them for her to be eating so little. Not only did she feel sick but she also felt guilty. Liam thought that she wanted to be with Robbie. Robert was nice and kind she had once truly had feelings for him she never felt good enough for him. She and Liam had such a short relationship but it had an impact on her. When she was with him she never questioned her worth. In fact, other than a subtle presence of a black car parked across the street she often for he was royal. To her, she was just a boy who missed his father and brother and wanted to make his family proud. He was the man who took his tea with a lot of milk and even more sugar. He made her laugh and feel like anything was possible but at the same time, she knew he had a duty to his family. He had to be a royal, an upright person the people could look up to. How would a baby with his brother's ex-girlfriend ever fit into that?

"Are you okay?" Angie asked softly as the rest of the family talked. "You don't look so good."

Kate shook her head. "I feel so sick, I can't even eat."

Angie frowned and took Kate's full plate and moved some of the untouched food onto her plate, making it look like she ate. Kate smiled faintly as she took the plate and picked at a dinner roll. She had to at least eat something before she got dizzy.

"Have you talked to Liam yet?"

"No, I wanted to give him time with his family. It's the first Christmas since his dad died." She chewed slowly. "I don't want to bother him."

Her sister sighed. "You should talk to him soon, or at least tell him over text."

"I know, I know. I'm just scared to tell him the truth."

"You shouldn't have to be, he's crazy about you."

"Yeah but his family is who they are. Things are different for them."

"Prince or not, he's the boy who got my sister pregnant. He needs to know." Angie patted her arm. "You don't deserve to deal with this alone."

Kate speared her vegetables with her fork and chewed deliberately to avoid responding. Everything Angie was saying was true, he did deserve to know. She shouldn't have to do this alone.

"You know I'm right, just think about it."

For the rest of dinner, Kate managed to pick at her food and eat more than she had for a few days. Her stomach had settled a little but she still felt emotional. It was more than just missing someone after a breakup. It was undeniably her pregnancy hormones that were making her body change and making her miss Liam even more. It blew her mind to think that a clump of cells that wasn't even technically a baby yet could have so much influence over her feelings. Part of it was infuriating that she had so little control over her own body. But on the other hand apparently, her hormones were already changing because she found herself touching her stomach more often than not. She thought of Liam and how sweet he was and how caring. He would probably be a great father, given the chance. She didn't have time to dwell on this long because her relatives were getting ready to leave. Davis Christmases were always short because her dad opened the pub up for people who didn't have anywhere to go on the holiday.

"Merry Christmas! Love you too, I'll see you for New Years." Kate called out as her aunt and uncle left. "Thanks for the gift."

Their dad came back into the dining room and pecked both of their cheeks. "Are you sure you don't mind me going to the pub? I can stay here."

"No go, it's nice that you do that every year." Angie encouraged. "We'll be fine."

Kate nodded. "Yeah, we'll clean up."

"Alright, love you then Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas."

Once the captain had left the house Angie turned to her sister. "You need to tell him soon before it's too late to do anything about it."

"Way to sugarcoat it."

"I'm just saying, you could get major hush money to keep this quiet."

"I'm not in it for money." Kate scoffed and ran her hand over her stomach. "Trust me no amount of money is worth this."

Angie just shrugged as she cleared the table. "I don't doubt it, although you know I don't want kids. But you'd be a great mum."

"You think so?"

"Of course you're much more patient and kind than I am. That's why I'll be the cool aunt who gives great gifts."

For the first time today Kate smiled. "Of course you do but you'd be pretty great."

"Go home, get some sleep."

"Merry Christmas Ang."

Angie smiled and hugged her. "Merry Christmas, everything will be fine."

* * *

At the palace, things were far from cheery as the family sat down to open presents Sarah Alice had found. Liam couldn't but help but feel a touch excited to receive something from the father he missed so dearly.

"You've given up so much, all I ever wanted was for you to be happy." Helena read before opening her gift box, revealing a bottle of perfume. "It was my favorite perfume when I met your father. He was allergic so I had to give it up."

Cyrus went next. "You're not the untold story, you're the secret weapon."

When he opened the box there was a walking stick with a bejeweled snakehead that was actually a sword. Cyrus' face brightened.

"Oh, that son of a bitch."

"This is actually for Lucius," Robert admitted sheepishly. "I must have already been gone."

Liam ran his hand over the wooden box that sat on his lap and opened the card. Seeing his dad's handwriting warmed his heart and made him nostalgic.

"Son, you're stronger than you know. Keep going, the world can't beat you."

When he opened the box his breath caught in his throat. They were the worn black leather boxing gloves that his father cherished. He could remember like it was yesterday when his father taught him to throw a punch when he was a kid. Simon's father had taught him just like he taught Liam It was something they had always shared and did without his brother. He smiled faintly, it was one of his most prized memories and hoped he'd one day make the same memories with a son of his own.

"Dad's boxing gloves." He swallowed a lump in his throat. "Dad probably would have wanted you to have these."

Robert nodded towards the gloves. "He gave them to you."

Liam looked back down at them and shut the box. Maybe this would be what he wasn't going to give up to his brother, not like he had given up Kate and throne. This was just for him.

"It's his watch." Len choked out. "I loved this watch, he used to always tell me that our time together as a family was the most important thing n the world."

She flipped the watched over and read the inscription with a shaking voice. "The time has come for you to be great because you are. I'm so proud of you. Love Dad."

Eleanor sniffled before nodding to herself. "I'll give the speech."

Liam watched as his mother, uncle, and brother all silently agreed to let Eleanor give the speech. He smiled at his sister, she was stronger than any of them combined. They all sat in silence staring at their gifts and thinking of the great man they once knew. Slowly they all drifted out of the room, no doubt to spend time alone with their memories of the late King. As Liam looked down at his father's gift he knew he was a fighter. He always had been and he wasn't going to stop fighting.

* * *

After battling London traffic on Christmas, Kate was grateful to finally be home. She hung her coat and purse up by the door and collapsed on her couch. She loved her family and Christmas but spending the whole day pretending to not be sick was exhausting. She rubbed her temples and let out a sigh. All she could think of was her conversation with Angie and how she had to choose what she was doing. She was nearly 7 weeks and time was running out to decide what to do with her pregnancy.

"Do I really want to go through with this?" She asked out loud. "I'd probably be alone."

Saying she'd probably be alone was just her being optimistic. She would more than likely have to do this alone without Liam. Even if he wanted to be involved, Robert didn't know about them and it would look bad. Kate rubbed her hand over her stomach and thought of the pros and cons of keeping the baby.

The pros were limited. Kate wanted to be a mum, she always had. She felt like she wasn't too young to be a mom at age 23. But other than wanting to have kids and feeling old enough to have them she was unsure. The cons definitely outweighed the pros. She lived in a small apartment, and while being able to provide for herself babies were expensive. And of course, there was the issue of the baby's father. She and Liam weren't together, they weren't even talking. His brother was her ex-boyfriend and to top it all off he was a prince. Liam would never be able to be with her even if he wanted to be. She could only imagine how bad the monarchy would look if Liam had gotten someone his brother dated pregnant. Even if he would make a great dad, it would be with someone worthy of being with a prince.

"God this should be simple, obviously I can't rope Liam into this." She groaned. "I need to just decide."

Not wanting to work herself up and give herself a headache on top of being sick, she decided to just follow her sister's advice. She would tell Liam as a courtesy and then make the decision. It wasn't going to be resolved further than it was right now anyway. Just as she pushed herself off the couch there was a knock. Kate rolled her eyes, it was probably Angie coming to fret over her. Maybe she could argue the baby needs sleep to get her to leave. She shuffled to the door and opened it, ready to send her sister home. But when she opened the door, it wasn't Angie. It was Liam who looked tired but determined.

"H-Hey."

"Hi." He breathed out, stepping inside. "I know it's late, um, I just wanted to see you."

Kate just stared and followed him into the living room. Why was it he always showed up just when she was thinking of him? He sighed and turned to face her, his eyes bright and full of hope.

"I'm not here to pressure you or change your mind. Just to say letting you go and being away from you has been impossible for me."

She frowned, he was too kind, too compassionate and too good for her to ruin. His innate drive to be there for other people was something she had admired. Something that would have made him a good king and a good father. But she knew he needed to be there with his family and with his country's needs. Not just hers.

"Liam. We both know that the right thing to do is to walk away from this." She explained, trying to keep her face calm even though the words were harsh. "It was and it is. I'm sorry."

Liam bit his lip and closed the space between them, he rested his hand on her arm. He leaned in his eyes looking into hers, his face gentle but firm.

"I know you have a history with Robert but you have a future with me."

Kate could feel her eyes start to sting as she folded her arms over her stomach. He had no idea just how much of a future they could share together.

"I want you and I will fight for you." He promised her and then smiled slightly. "Unless you tell me to stop. Are you going to tell me to stop?"

It was that moment that she knew, part of her decision had been made. She looked at Liam, the boy who lost his father and his brother and was thrust into being a man. She was looking at the man she woke up next to in the morning and the one she had come to love. But she was also looking at the man who was almost king, who was a prince and had a higher calling to serve his country. No matter how much she loved the first part of him, the second part, his destiny and duty would always win. She couldn't be responsible for messing that up. So she sighed, looked at him again and made herself see the bigger the picture and the roles they had to play and made her choice.

"Yes. You have to." She moved his hand off of her. "If Robert hadn't been taken from us, you and I would never have happened. And when we lost him I would have given anything to have him back. And I know that you would have too."

Liam's face wore a blank expression but his eyes showed how hurt he was. She guessed that hers looked that same.

"I know it hurts. But this is how things are supposed to be."

They should never have happened in the first place, this baby wasn't supposed to exist. What had happened between them was a fluke and they had to restore things to how hey had been before. Liam's kind and gentle face was replaced with one of anger and betrayal. He stared at her, his eyes cold.

"So I've been told." He spat.

He stormed past her and out of her apartment, slamming the door behind him. She jumped and heard his footsteps get fainter and fainter until she heard nothing. She inhaled sharply as she finally felt her eyes grow wet. She held her hand to her stomach and nodded to herself. Liam had wanted a future with her even though it would never have worked. She would keep her baby, without Liam. She had to let him go, she had to do what was right for him. But as for her, she would keep it. Their baby, Liam's baby was a reminder of a future she could never be apart of. She would keep a piece of Liam and the future she had to let go of.

"We're going to be okay." She said softly as she looked down. "I promise."

* * *

Kate had let him go and maybe it was best if he let go too. Let go of her, let go of wanting to be king and let go of his anger towards his brother. Those were all the things he thought as he stood outside his brother's open door. Those were the rational thoughts he knew he should have. But at same the time, he missed Kate, missed the people wanting him to be king and was still furious about how smug his brother was. But it was Christmas so maybe he could reconcile a little. At least that's what he hoped as he knocked on the door.

"I want you to have these." He said holding up the gloves. "If dad knew you were still alive he'd of left them to you."

"But he didn't" Robert's tone was haughty. "So enjoy them. You finally have something that I don't."

Not everything, he didn't have Kate. Not that she was an object to be had, but she didn't want him and that hurt worse than his brother being an obnoxious asshole. His desire to reconcile was gone he wanted to fight. For Kate, for his chance at greatness and for the chance to show his brother that he wasn't the only strong one.

"The People's Gala is coming up. I challenge you to spar for charity. You and me in the ring, three rounds."

Robert smirked. "You really think you can last that long?"

"I guess we'll find out. Won't we?" He slammed the gloves down. "Keep the gloves, I'll win them back in the fight"

As he left his brother spoke, his tone somewhat nasty.

"Sparrow I'm not going to apologize for being alive. For coming home."

He was so smug of course that's what he thought he was upset about.

"I say thank you every day for the fact that you're back and alive and well. But I won't apologize either."

"For what?"

"For being the person I've become since you left. See you in the ring."

He wouldn't apologize for falling for Kate, he wouldn't apologize for wanting to be happy. He would fight one last time.

His father was right, he was strong and he wouldn't let the world beat him.

* * *

AN: Kate's having the baby! Do you think she'll tell Liam and how will he react if she does? Do you think Liam is right to miss her even though Robbie dated her first? Let me know what you think and please review this chapter and chapter 3! I've started writing the next chapter already. Also next chapter we see Kate talk to Liam one on one and she tells him the big news. I'll fix any major typos tomorrow ut please please please review so I can know if I should spend my time writing or not! It only takes a few seconds. Thanks, guys!


	5. Chapter 5

AN: Hey guys! Here's a new chapter! Thank you for the review, hopefully, I can get more than one this time. This takes place during 3x07. Kate goes to the palace to have a little chat with Liam. I'll edit any remaining typos soon! Please review, cheers!

* * *

"I told you it would be fine. You worry too much."

As she unlocked the door of her flat, Kate shook her head at her sister's gloating.

"Well sorry. I've never exactly done this before, Ang. I was just nervous."

Angie smirked and rolled her eyes. "You asked the doctor what the chances were that the baby could have an extra arm."

"You try being hormonal and up late at night reading things that could go wrong with the baby." She explained, putting her bag on the counter. "Did you know babies can be born with a full set of teeth?"

"Jesus, stop reading WebMD in the middle of the night." Angie shoved her lightly. "The doctor said everything seemed fine and gave you prenatal vitamins and some stuff to read that isn't online."

Kate shrugged and looked at the pamphlet sticking out of her bag. She and Angie had just come back from her first appointment. Everything had gone well and she was eight weeks pregnant. It had been about two weeks since she and Liam last talked on Christmas but she was growing more confident about her choice to keep the baby.

"Thanks for coming with me today. I appreciate it a lot."

"Anytime. One of us has to be the rational one in this, and apparently, it's me." Angie joked, leaning against the counter. "Besides, I'm not having kids, I may as well be the cool aunt."

Kate smiled. "Really though, thank you for being so supportive."

"You'd do the same for me." Angie pointed to the refrigerator behind her. "Now on to more serious matters, I'm starving let's have lunch."

The thought of food made her stomach turn, her morning sickness was lasting well into the afternoon still. "I haven't got much in. Half of the stuff in there makes me sick just looking at it."

"Well, you need to eat something too."

Kate pulled up her hair and walked over to her bedroom, calling over her shoulder. "Just order something in. I don't want to look at anything uncooked."

"Fine, where are the menus?"

She didn't answer right away. She had been changing into more comfortable clothes and caught a glimpse of herself in the mirror. There was a more rounded look to her torso that hadn't been there the past few weeks. It was slight and probably only noticeable to her, but it was real. She was actually doing this.

"Kate, the menus? I'm starving out here."

Quickly, she pulled her sweatshirt down. "Uh, the drawer at the end. It's messy but there should be a few."

She could hear her sister rifling through the kitchen as she finished changing. She ran her hand across her stomach, feeling nervous and excited simultaneously. Walking back into to the living room, she stopped when she found Angie staring at her.

"Did you not find any menus, there should-"

Angie cut her off. "What are these?" She held up two sleek black and gold cards and Kate shut her eyes and cursed herself silently.

"Nothing, I meant to toss them out."

"Why didn't you tell me Royal Baby Daddy invited you to the People's Gala?"

Kate strode into the kitchen and snatched the invitations out of her hand. "Because he didn't. Robert did and I'm not going."

"But he invited me too. We should go."

"No that's an awful idea. Robert thinks I want to be with him and it would cause so much drama."

When the invitations came a few days after New Year's she thought it was Liam. They hadn't talked since Christmas when he stormed out, but the note on Robert's personal stationary told her otherwise.

 _Kate,_

 _I'm hoping you'll come to the Gala as my guest. Feel free to bring Angie as well. I don't want to hide you anymore and I hope you'll see this as a fresh start between us._

 _Yours,_

 _Robert_

She had crumpled the note and tossed the invitations into the drawer. She had forgotten until just now.

"It could be fun."

Kate raised her eyebrows and shook her head. "Definitely not, especially not with the baby."

They were both quiet for a minute as Kate stared at the cards again. Eventually, Angie spoke up, her voice quiet.

"Have you told Liam yet?"

Kate sighed and picked at a loose thread on her shirt. "We talked on Christmas."

"What? Does he know, what did he say?" She asked, sitting straight up. "You're just telling me this now?"

She waved her hand dismissively. "There's nothing really to tell. He came over and told me he wanted to be with me and that we could deal with Robert. But I told him it wasn't a good idea."

"Kate, he's gorgeous, a prince and the father. What part of that is a bad idea? What did he say about the baby?"

"He doesn't know there is one. Angie, you don't get it, his family is a job and important. Why do you think Robbie kept me a secret? Appearances are everything and me being the ex-girlfriend, who's having the other brother's kid looks awful." She swallowed the lump in her throat. "I can't tie him up in this."

Angie half raised one shoulder in a shrug. "I don't know it could be a good idea to tell him."

Letting out an exhale of annoyance, she set the cards down. "Why?"

"Well, he's the father, maybe he deserves to know."

"Angie, did you not hear how I said his family is important to him? I can't ruin it."

"Yeah, but he could at least help you out financially. You shouldn't have to do this alone without help."

"I'm not going to tell him to get money."

The older Davis sister jerked her thumb towards the prenatal vitamins on the counter. "Doctor appointments are expensive and baby stuff is too. He could help you."

Kate pondered this for a second, it was true that baby supplies were costly. Especially since babies grew so quickly once they were born.

Angie put a hand on her sister's shoulder and smiled softly. "Listen, the doctor said family medical history is important too. You want a healthy baby, right? One that doesn't have any extra limbs or teeth?"

"Of course." She snapped, a bit defensive. "But she said everything's fine."

"But if mom was sick and Liam's uncle has cancer maybe you should find out as much as possible."

Kate listened to her sister and rubbed her hand over her belly. "M-Maybe."

"I think he'll be understanding. I mean I hear the way you talk about him, he sounds sweet."

She pinched the bridge of her nose, feeling a headache coming on. "He is, truly. So you can see why I don't want him to get caught up in this."

"But what would be wrong with him wanting to be there?' Angie questioned, before quickly adding onto the thought. "Other than Robert and his family?"

"I mean doing this with him would be incredible. He just makes me feel safe and that things will be okay and he's mentioned that he wants to be a dad." Her face flushed pink as she thought of him but let her smile fall. "But it's just-."

"Just what?"

She sniffed and looked glanced around the room. "When he said he wanted kids, he probably meant that he wanted kids with someone wealthy, high class. Worthy of being with a prince."

Irritation clouded Angie's face. "You're amazing Kate, you're smart and nicer than I'll ever be. Anyone would be lucky to have kids with you."

"I just don't want to mess anything up for him."

"Just tell him, I'm sure he would want to know. He seems like a nice guy."

Kate thought it over for a moment. She knew that finding out his medical history was important and maybe she shouldn't keep this from him. After all, there were already so many secrets between her and the two brothers. Another one would only make things worse if the truth ever got out.

"Fine." She conceded. "We'll go and I'll tell him. But only because the doctor said medical history is important."

Angie smirked. "If you say so. And even if he isn't involved you have me and we get to see the palace."

Kate could only smile politely at her sister who kept talking. All she could think of was how the Gala would go and felt her stomach fill with dread. Liam would know and if he wanted to be involved the truth would come out and make things difficult for the brothers, herself and her child. Her child didn't deserve to be in the middle of this, it wasn't their fault their mother had been with both Liam and Robert. She didn't want herself or her child to be a part of unnecessary drama. Neither of them deserved it.

* * *

Adrenaline coursed through Liam's veins as he landed blow after blow on the punching bag in front of him. His arms felt weak from the heavy gloves but the smug image of his brother's face kept him going. He loved his brother, he did, but the way he paraded around the palace like he was God's gift to the earth and how he expected Liam to bow to him was too much.

"I could be King." He grunted, hitting the bag.

He could have been, he wanted to be King. The people had supported him and he would have made his father proud. He had been ready to take on the responsibility he strived to be mature enough for. But when his brother came home that had been taken from him. Robert was just too arrogant to see that this was difficult for him.

"I could have been with her." His punch reverberated through his body. "Better to her."

Not being King was one thing, in the grand scheme of things he never going to be King anyway. He was the second born, so that had never been truly in the cards for him. But Kathryn, she was different. She was extraordinary, generous and the only girl that had managed to move him this way. Ophelia had been great but, they had wanted different things. Gemma had been with him solely because of his title and influence. And everyone else had just been a fling or a one night stand. But Kate was more than that. She didn't treat him like he was a royal, it didn't intimidate her or bother her. Just like it didn't effect him that she wasn't an aristocrat or from a rich family. Unlike his brother, he didn't care about that, all he cared about was her. But of course, that was something else Robert felt entitled to. He just assumed that Liam would stand aside. But from the moment they met in the pub, she had been special, not afraid to talk to Liam like he was a real person. He wouldn't have kept her a secret.

"What's with you Rocky?"

When Liam turned he saw Eleanor in the doorway. He shrugged and squeezed his water bottle into his mouth.

"Just training for the match."

Eleanor cocked her head, knowing her twin well enough to know when he wasn't being totally honest.

"Come on Li, what's wrong? You're brooding."

He shook his head. "I'm not brooding Len."

"You are. What going on with you?"

Liam groaned. "It's just Robert."

"What about him?"

"He's just getting under my skin." He explained wearily. "I'm just tired of giving things up for him."

She furrowed her eyebrows. "What do you mean? You know this is how things are meant to be. We were always the spares."

"Never mind, him being back is just hard." He spat, punching the bag repeatedly. "I'll get over it."

His sister patted his shoulder before leaving him alone. No one understood or saw his struggle but hopefully, he could prove everyone wrong at the fight. Prove he was just as strong as his brother. He thought of his late father, how he was almost the King after Simon's death. He punched the bag again. His mind went to Kate and how they had something real. And finally to his brother who swooped backed in and was more obnoxious than ever.

"Ugh!" He exclaimed as he gave it his all. His fist slammed into the bag causing it to swing wildly. "I'm more than a spare."

He panted heavily as he let his arms fall to his side, his chest heaved. All he could focus on was the boxing match that was a few days away. Before his brother had returned he had blown off steam by fighting. It felt good to get back to that, even better now he had real motivation. He pictured himself beating his brother. He could see the blood dripping from his smirking mouth, the bruises that would crop up around his judgemental eyes. For once he would win out over his brother. His arms trembled with exhaustion, but he pictured Robert and Kate hugging the night he returned and pictured her bright green eyes. The feeling of losing her made him sick, just like his brother's cocky face. Imagining his brother's face contorting in pain, he landed a final blow to the bag.

Liam may have had to give up the crown but he wouldn't stop trying to prove himself. He would show everyone he was good enough.

* * *

"This is place is unreal," Kate mumbled as she looked at the ornate decorations.

"You've seen both princes naked and never been to the palace." Angie quipped. "That's unreal."

Kate fidgeted nervously, her belly was definitely showing through her snug fitting dress. Despite how many times Angie assured her it wasn't that noticeable she felt like she stuck out like a sore thumb. She rubbed her hand over her stomach but soon stopped when she saw Robert across the room, Liam was sure to be around too.

"You have to put a ticket in."Angie said pointing to the boxes.

"Tickets are £300 each!" Kate exclaimed.

She shrugged, pulling her over to the booth. "Well, then we'll have to be resourceful."

"You don't have that kind of money."

Kate smiled to herself as Angie put on her best posh accent and handed over her credit card.

"We'll take one." Angie said cooly as Kate went to stand in front of the camera and gave a brief smile. Angie took her card back and Kate took the ticket.

As they walked further into the room, Angie took a glass of champagne.

"It's for your birthday and Christmas and your next birthday." Then her voice got quieter. "And for my future godchild."

The idea of Angie having a godchild sounded so strange, almost foreign to Kate's ears. But then the realization that it would be her child, an actual part of her made her smile. She was actually having a baby, despite the way it happened she was still excited.

"Besides, if you don't win I'll say my card was stolen."

"Angie!" She laughed, shoving her slightly.

She brushed off her sister's concern. "You're right even if you do win I'll say it was stolen. Who are you putting in a ticket for?"

Kate looked over at the glass cases, once again she had to choose between Liam and Robert. She glanced around the room and saw Liam talking to friends and then to Robert who was laughing with a group of older women. Her stomach turned with nerves and not morning sickness. She didn't think could spend the day wth Liam, she wasn't sure she had the courage to tell him yet. And Robert had invited her and Angie in the first place it would be rude to not put in her ticket for him. She took a deep breath and shoved her ticket through the slot of Robert's box. When she turned Angie scoffed.

"Now how are you going to tell him?"

Kate chewed on her bottom lip. "I'll just tell Robert I want to be friends. I-I just don't think I can spend all day with Liam knowing that I have to tell him. It's not like I'll win anyway."

Angie rubbed her sister's shoulder. "Well, you have to tell him."

Kate looked over across the room and found Liam. He looked as charming as ever in a black tux, his blonde hair was styled neater than usual and he had a smile on his face. For a brief moment, their eyes met and he looked surprised but then hurt. She inhaled sharply, her stomach turned uneasily and she tugged at her dress. They stared for a moment before she averted her eyes and swallowed the lump in her throat. When she looked back over Liam's jaw was clenched and he looked disappointed. She hated herself for making him feel this way but a part of her also wanted to do everything to make his life easier. That included not involving him in her pregnancy. But when her eyes flashed down to her stomach, that subtly showed through her dress and then back at Liam she knew she had to tell him. He had a right to know about his child.

"I'll tell him. I promise."

* * *

Across the room, Liam's heart was pounding. Kathryn was here, they had made eye contact for just a moment before they had both turned away. He gnashed his teeth together and inhaled deeply. Seeing her after Christmas hurt. She had only wanted to be friends and on top of that, she looked great. When he snuck a glance at her she was looking around the room at anything but his direction. When his brother walked by he caught his arm.

"What's Kathryn doing here?" He demanded, sounding a little too concerned for someone who was pretending not to have dated her. "I mean, what about the press?"

Robert rolled his eyes. "I invited her obviously. Thought I would try not to keep us a secret this time."

Liam continued to grind his teeth. Seeing her after Christmas was hard, but knowing that she came at Robert's invitation stung even more. She had said she didn't want to come between him and his brother but clearly, that wasn't happening.

"She looks great doesn't she Sparrow?" Robert smirked. "Not bad for a regular girl."

His stomach turned. Seeing his brother's eyes wander over Kate's body, knowing that he didn't think she was good enough was sickening. Watching him objectify her like she was a piece of meat that he would end up hurting made him clench his fists at his sides.

"Yeah." He sighed, looking over at her. "She's beautiful."

As he joined his family on stage to announce the winners, Liam replayed he and Kate's last conversation. She had told him to stop fighting and that she didn't want him or Robert to get hurt. She was such a hypocrite. For someone who didn't want to get between brothers she sure didn't have a problem responding to Robert's invite. If she had truly wanted to keep both brothers from getting upset she wouldn't have come to the gala. He wasn't sure what was worse. Seeing her here and how beautiful she looked or seeing how his brother stared at her. His face was emotionless as the first few winners were announced. He knew he should be excited about the charity and how much money it was raising but he was trying to avoid looking at Kate. To make matters worse Cyrus had told everyone that Robert started this charity and not him. Robert always had to take everything. His attention peaked when he heard his name.

"And the winner of the art viewing with His Royal Highness Prince Liam is the Fair Ladies!"

A group of older women in the back of the room cheered, he forced a smile onto his face feeling surprisingly relieved. It was his aunt Veruca, Cyrus' ex-wife, and her friends. At least is wasn't someone who would kiss his ass all day because of his status as royal. Learning that his brother invited Kate had put him in a foul mood and he wasn't sure he could have pretended to be a polite, well-mannered Prince to some rich aristocratic girl all day. His fake smile quickly slipped off his face though when Cyrus announced the final winner.

"And finally, the winner of the wine cellar tour with the zombie prince himself is Kathryn Davis."

Liam watched as Kate gasped, completely shocked and as his brother gave wolfish a grin before joining Kate in the crowd. Liam caught her eye and she looked like a deer in headlights and stress flashed across her face. He shook his head and rolled his eyes and saw sadness cloud her features for a moment. He felt guilt almost immediately. But when Robert put his arm around Kate's waist Liam clenched his fists once more, he was ready for tonight's fight. Where maybe, just maybe he could finally knock his brother down a few pegs and prove to Kate who really cared for her once and for all.

* * *

Kate rubbed her hands over her bare arms as she followed Robert through the chilly wine cellar. She still was shocked that she won. But Robert seemed perfectly content as he led them through twist and turns. She only half listened as Robert pointed out various bottles of wine and scotch, it's not like she could drink in her condition. When she bet on Robert's event it seemed like a good idea, but then as soon as she saw Liam's face she regretted. He looked irritated and hurt at the same time. She should have bet on Eleanor or even Cyrus. When a rare bottle of wine caught her eye, she pointed to it, happy for a distraction.

"You said you'd never tasted one of these before." She said touching the bottle.

Robert simply chuckled. "I would have said anything if it meant talking to you."

"I still can't believe I won. I only put in one ticket."

"I had a feeling luck might be on your side." He paused, before giving a sigh. "If I can't arrange a charity auction I don't deserve to be king of anything."

She paused, her eyebrows knitting together. "What is this? Why did you set this up?"

"Because you hated the secrecy, and this is a way to introduce you to the public without the press clamoring for a story." He explained, taking her hand. "Because they've already got one. Cinderella, they won't look past that."

Kate felt her face flush with anger. "So it's a stunt."

"No, it's a story we don't have to hide from. Look I know it's a lot, but we can deal with the press stuff later." He poured two glasses of wine. "For now I just want to be with you, here."

He was manipulative, Kate could see that as he leaned in and kissed her. She pulled back and gave a tight smile.

"Have a drink with me."

She shook her head. "No, uh I can't."

"I thought betting on a wine cellar tour meant you would drink the wine." He joked. "Just a glass."

As she took the glass, she knew this was probably the best chance to tell him she wanted to be friends. Doing it quickly would make it less awkward and she wouldn't be obligated to drink.

"Robbie." She started. "I'm so glad you're okay and safe. But this, the secrecy and the stunt to be together it's just too much. I think it would be better to be just friends."

He blinked, caught off guard. "Oh. Was it something I said?"

"No, no. You're wonderful but you should be with someone you don't have to hide. Someone who would make a great Queen."

"You would be a great Queen, Kate. And we don't have to hide anymore."

Of course, this had to be difficult. She hated pulling this card but she knew it would get him off her back.

"It's just things have been strange. I've been missing my mom and I was seeing someone but-"

Robert shook his head, "You've been seeing someone but I wasn't dead."

"I'm sorry."

He gave a tight-lipped smile and in true British fashion acted like nothing had happened. He clapped his hands together and puffed out his chest.

"Don't be sorry. I shouldn't have been so presumptuous. Now, just friends or not you have to taste this wine."

She held up her hands in front of her. "No, really I'm fine."

"Don't worry it's no strings attached wine, you did donate."

"I can't." She snapped but then backpedaled. "Not without Angie, she's fuming that she's not here right now."

Robert nodded. "Right, of course."

After a few minutes of nervous silence, Angie had joined them and was talking so much there was no time to be awkward.

"Thanks for letting me tag along." Angie gushed as she took Robert arm. "I can't thank you enough for inviting us."

He gave a polite smile. "The pleasures all mine."

Kate was grateful that her sister had agreed to draw the attention away from her. She was nervous and felt like her choice to not drink made her stand out. She sipped her champagne glass that was full of water as Robert gave them a private tour of the palace. It was strange to see the home of both of the men she knew so well. Of course, she _knew_ they were princes but when they were together, especially her and Liam at her flat it was easy to forget. But walking around the palace made everything feel real. She was actually having Liam's baby. Not Liam the man who came into her dad's pub or the one who liked to watch scary movies. But His Royal Highness Prince Liam's baby, a royal baby. She tried to push this thought away but in a cruel twist of fate, Liam rounded the corner surround by a group of older women.

"Oh Robert, it's wonderful to see you. You remember the Fair Ladies right?"

Robert leaned in and kissed her cheek. "Aunt Veruca, the pleasure is all mine. And of course, Ladies how do you do?"

They all tittered and one of them sidled up to Robert. "Just talking to your brother about tonight's fight."

"Yes! We're looking forward to it. You and your brother battling it out." Lady Jane's voice trailed off. "All sweaty."

Liam rolled his eyes as Robert joked with them and avoided Kate's eye. She took a long drink from her glass, feeling her face flush.

"Perhaps, if your winners don't mind. You could show us some moves."

Robert turned to them and Kate quickly smiled. "Don't worry about us. I should share the wealth."

"Well then, I imagine you won't mind finishing the tour. Do you Sparrow?"

He forced a smile. "No, of course not."

That's all it took for his aunt and her friends to swoop him up and lead Robert down the hallway. Angie quickly turned to Liam and gave him her best smile.

"Angela Davis, a pleasure to meet you."

He smiled back, but Kate could see that it was fake. "You too."

Angie looked back down at her glass. "Looks like I need a refill. I'll be right back."

As Angie walked down the hall Kate exhaled nervously and felt her hand go to her stomach but quickly pulled it away. Liam gave her a once over before rolling his eyes. She instantly felt the need to explain herself.

"Liam I-"

"Save it, Kate." He scoffed. "You know for someone who didn't want to come between me and my brother you certainly had no problem putting a ticket in for him and coming here."

She was taken aback by his anger and fumbled for words. "Liam, no you don't understand."

"What, I saw how comfortable you two were."

"He invited us and I only came because Angie dragged me along." She played her fingers, her whole body was shaking. "And b-because I need to speak with you. It's important."

"What was so important you couldn't tell me over the phone?" He demanded. "That y-you're dating my brother? I don't need you to tell me that it's painfully obvious."

Kate shook her head. This wasn't going at all how she imagined it. Liam was frowning at her, and she swallowed the lump in her throat.

"Liam, I-I-"

He dismissed her with a wave of his hand. "Save it, I understand. But I don't have time for this right now. Watch the fight, see who really will fight for you and then talk to me. But if it's that important I won't tell Robert about us."

As he walked away she brought her hand to her mouth and felt her face grow hot as her eyes went glassy. If he was this upset now how would he react when she told him about the baby?

* * *

Liam felt his body buzz with adrenaline as he bounced up and down. It was time for the fight and he was ready to show the world that he was better than his brother. Seeing Kathyrn and hearing her bullshit excuse had given him more motivation. As he stepped into the ring and slipped off his silk robe, he stared at Kate giving her an intense glare.

"Let's give them a good show, eh Sparrow?"

He ground his teeth. "You're on."

Kate watched nervously as Liam and Robert stared each other down. Liam's blue eyes were bright with determination and anger. When he looked over at her, her breath caught in her throat. Angie gave her hand a squeeze, while her free one went to her stomach. She felt nervous but somehow, seeing the father of her child made it feel like everything would be okay.

Back in the ring, Liam clenched his fists and as soon as the bell rang, he dove at his brother. Swinging at him and then blocking his brother's returns. He could hear the crowd cheering behind him but ignored it. All he could focus on was his brother's smug face. He was surprised when Robert shoved him and locked his arms around him. Liam struggled to break free but when he did he started hitting hard and heavy. Each punch sending a new shock of adrenaline through his veins. He knew he could beat his brother, he would show him he was just as good, and show Kathryn that he wasn't afraid of being with her. He landed a hard blow to his older brother's jaw and heard a crack. Robert just smirked as the bell ending round one rang out. They both panted heavily as they sat in their respective corners.

"Not bad Sparrow!" Robert called out.

Liam took a drink of water and shook out his arms, trying to catch his breath. This was more of a challenge than he had thought it would be. But as he saw Kate's eyes dart between the two brothers jealousy swirled inside of him.

"You know that this fight was about you?" Angie whispered into Kate's ear.

Clearly, both Henstridge men were upset with her but seeing them actually fight was a bit much for her and her pregnancy hormones.

She shook her head. "It was not."

Both men stood back up, ready for round two. The audience clapped, excited by the violence and Liam felt like he was back in the underground fighting ring. He appreciated the raw power about fighting. It was the world away from his polite well-mannered upbringing. But it was all the better when he actually had something to fight for.

"Come on Sparrow!" He heard his uncle shout out.

Robert was fighting back harder than he had last round. Liam's heart pounded as he frantically tried to block his hits. He could feel his brother's gloves against his own as he blocked his face. An uppercut sent Liam's head flying back and the room spun slightly but he got a grip and threw a heavy-handed right hook across his brother's face. Spit and blood flew from his brother's mouth and he felt disgustingly happy about that fact.

"Come on Liam! Come on!" Eleanor yelled from the crowd.

Liam's fist flew as he and his brother danced around the ring. His shot missed his older brother's face by a few inches and Robert took the chance to get his arms around his brother's neck. Liam's arms flailed as he tried to break free, a tight feeling took hold in his chest. But luckily the bell rang. He staggered to his chair and collapsed. Breathing heavily and drinking his water he looked around the room. The crowd was on their feet now, excited because this was the last round. Liam knew he only had one more opportunity to take his brother down and he wasn't going to waste it. So when the bell rang he was quick on his feet.

"Ready? Box!"

He got the first hit in, sending Robert's head snapping backward. He landed a punch to his stomach and just managed to duck under Robbie's hit. Liam dodged and blocked, staying light on his feet. He shoved his brother and threw a few more hits but made the mistake of letting himself get cornered in the back of the ring. He swallowed hard as Robert's glove smashed into his face. He swayed before his legs crumpled underneath him. When he landed on the mat he screwed his eyes shut at the white hot pain that radiated through his face. The audience winced at the blow and Liam laid there trying to find the will to stand up.

Kate's heart was in her throat as Liam hit the ground, the hit looked so hard. Watching him writhe in pain was hard to stomach. She squeezed Angie's hand tight and willed him to just stand up.

"One!" The referee called out.

Liam managed to roll onto his side and stare at the crowd. They all stared up at his brother who was gloating. He looked out at Kate who was looking at him but then up at Robert. Despite the pain, he felt her face bring a feeling of calm to his humming body.

"Two!"

He let out a groan as the room still spun and couldn't fight the strength to sit up. He shut his eyes and thought about the note his father left him along with the gloves he wore.

 _"Son, you're stronger than you know."_

"Three!"

 _"Keep going, the world can't beat you."_

His father was right, the world wouldn't be able to beat him. If only he could stand up and prove it to himself.

"Four!"

But then as he thought of the first time he laid eyes on Kate and how Robert called bagsy on her. How upset she looked when he and Robert would sneak out, leaving her alone. He would never do that to her.

"Five!"

Robert waved his arms above his head in celebration as he stalked around the ring like a lion would. Everyone cheered for him and it made Liam sick. Why was Robert any better than he was? It was this thought and Kathryn's face that made him find the strength to push himself into a sitting position.

"Six!"

His head throbbed but he knew he had to push on. He could do this, he had to.

"Seven!"

Quickly, he pushed himself to his feet. He wobbled for a second but straightened out. The audience cheered once he was on his feet.

"Eight!"

Liam shuffled to the center of the ring, he wasn't sure how he would do this but he sure as hell would try.

"Nine!"

Robert turned and sneered when he saw Liam standing. He met his brother in the center of the ring.

"You alright?" The referee asked.

Liam just inhaled sharply and nodded.

She stuck her hands between the two brothers as they glared at each other.

"Ready? Box!"

Robert had a grin on his face as Liam came after him. The smug look made him work that much harder. He landed hit after hit to his brother's torso. Liam ducked and weaved, avoiding any serious hits. He couldn't hear the crowd anymore. He could only hear the blood rushing through his veins and the sound of their gloves thudding against each other. But his eyes flashed to Kate for a fraction of a second and he was thrown back to the day they met.

 _"Bagsy Sparrow."_ He had gloated.

Liam growled under his breath and smashed his fist right into his brother's face. Salvia and blood flew from his mouth as he fell to the ground. His body hit the mat with a thud. Liam stood over him, panting. Relishing in the rattling feeling the hit had sent through his bones. He watched his brother squirm in pain and breathed rapidly.

"One, two, three!"

Liam knew he looked crazed but he didn't care. If Robert got up he was ready to knock him back down.

"Four, five, six!"

He might have actually beaten Robert. As the ref continued to count he made no signs of standing up. Liam watched as his brother wiped his mouth on his glove. The bright red crimson, staining the pristine white leather.

Liam looked out into the crowd, his chest rose and fell quickly. He could feel the sweat on his body and saw how everyone looked shocked, almost disgusted by the carnage. But he didn't care. The only thing that mattered was hearing the counting.

"Seven, eight, nine!"

Liam looked at Robert's hunched over form and then at Kate. Their eyes locked as he felt victory wash over him. If this didn't prove his love for her, nothing would. They were meant to be together. He would fight for her. Always.

"Ten!"

She seemed to know this as the bell rang and the referee hoisted Liam's arm in the air in victory. He saw Kate wipe her eyes and Liam let a tired smile fall over his face as he took in the cheering of the people. He had done it, he had actually won, and maybe not just in the ring but in Kate's heart.

* * *

The crowd thinned out quickly after the fight. There was no more blood to be shed so the interest had waned. But Kate and Angie lingered. The fight had been gruesome. Seeing Liam and Robert that angry and all that fury was unsettling. If they were this mad now how would they react when the truth came out? Angie seemed to sense this because she rubbed Kate's arm.

"You need to just tell him before we leave." She encouraged. "I'll meet you, you'll be okay."

Kate nodded and paced in the hallway, nervously rubbing her hands together. She could do this, she had to. If not because of Liam's right to know but for her child's health and well-being.

"Maybe I should ease into it." She wondered softly. "Or just get it over with."

She was so into her thoughts that she jumped when she heard her name.

"Kathryn."

She turned and found Liam standing in gray shirt and shorts. His hands were still wrapped up in boxing tape. But the fury in his eyes was gone, replaced with the kind face she knew. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad.

"Hi." She waved slightly.

"You stayed." Liam's tone was bright as she walked towards him.

Behind him, a few people were still leaving and he nodded towards the hallway next to them. She pulled at her dress once more as she trailed behind him.

"So what did you think?"

"A little intense, wasn't it?" She teased slightly.

Liam just raised his shoulders. "He had it coming with all the showboating."

"Yeah, I guess he did. I know you started this charity by the way." She said warmly, it had bothered her that Robbie took all the credit. "It's going to do a lot of good, you should be proud."

He gave her a wide smile. "That means a lot coming from you."

She looked down nervously and Liam shifted his weight. "It was good seeing you, Kathryn."

He put his hand on her shoulder and began to walk away. She exhaled shakily and reached out to him. It was now or never.

"L-Liam."

He turned and came back down the hall, standing in front of her. "Yeah?"

Kate shook her head and played with her fingers. "I-I've been meaning to tell you something."

"If it's about you and Robert, I don't really want to know."

She squeezed her eyes shut before opening them. "No, I've been meaning to tell you this for a while but things kept getting in the way."

He looked confused and cocked his head.

"What is it?"

Tears filled her eyes and she tried to blink them away. But to no avail, because she had to wipe them away quickly and not to her surprise Liam looked concerned.

"I was going to tell you I swear. I-I was going to tell you that night at the pub but then Robert wasn't dead and I was so s-shocked and then everything just happened so fast."

He put his hand on her shoulder. "Kate, come on what's wrong?"

A sob slipped from her mouth. "God I'm so sorry, I'm sorry Liam."

Liam stepped closer, his kind and worried face made her cry even more and her hands slipped around her waist. She hiccuped and shook her head before finding the courage to look up at him. Her watery green eyes looked into his concerned blue. Her stomach turned nervously.

"I'm sorry."

"Kate, please. You can tell me anything."

She sighed and let the words fall from her lips, her voice shaking.

"I'm pregnant."

AN: What do you think Liam will say? I can't wait to write the next chapter so please review guys! What did you think of the fight? Thanks for reading!


	6. Chapter 6

AN: Hey guys I know it's been nearly a month since my last update but I was busy with finals and whatnot. Honestly, I was hoping for more than one review too. But to answer your question Sabrina I have seen the finale it was great! It plays into a later chapter. That being said this story is AU and from this chapter, on the story's main plot deviates from the show's. But there will be a few canon things as well. In this chapter, Liam deals with Kathryn's news. I'm hoping for at least two reviews. I'm also working on a Royals one shot would you be interested in it? Please, please please, review. Like I said, I'm hoping for two reviews. The next update won't take as long. Thanks! This chapter takes place during the end of episode 7 and then the start of episode 8 for the first few bits with Liam and then diverges from the episode's canon plot.

* * *

Liam's blood ran cold and it felt like someone had knocked the air from his lungs. All he could manage was a choking gasp as he stared at Kate.

"You're what?"

She wrung her hands together anxiously. "I'm pregnant, Liam."

It felt like a punch to the gut as he heard the word again. Kate watched as confusion and shocked played over his face and then he looked hurt. Her stomach was in knots as she waited for him to respond.

"Is it, i-is it mine?" He stammered.

Kate nodded quickly and brought her hand to her stomach. "Yeah, it's yours."

"Jesus." Liam ran his hand over his face and sighed. "How long have you known?"

"A few weeks." Her voice came out soft and worried. "I'm sorry."

Suddenly Liam's eyebrows furrowed, he looked irritated. "And you're dating my brother?"

"Liam no I-" She started before he cut her off.

"What's next?" He spat. "Is my sister going to move in with you?"

Kate's heart sank, this wasn't how she thought it would go. She knew it wouldn't be easy but never would have thought Liam would have brought up Robert or acted like this. She sniffed loudly and wiped away a new set of tears. Her hands trembled violently and she brought one to her stomach.

"Liam you don't understand." Her words came out in a shaky rush. "I came here to tell him I want to be just friends and to tell you about the b-baby. We're not dating."

The look in Liam's eye was crazed. He looked sick and confused and Kate couldn't help but notice how he cringed at the word baby. He pulled at his hair and stared at the ceiling before letting out a long breath. When he looked back down at her he didn't look as crazed but the hint of panic was still on his face.

"I think you should go." He said evenly. "I need time to think."

Liam watched as Kate looked hurt and how her lower lip trembled slightly. Kate felt her stomach twist with sick surprise, she really hadn't expected such a negative reaction.

"Yes, of c-course. I'll just go." Her voice was an octave higher as she tried to keep herself from crying. "I'm sorry Liam."

He politely put a hand on her shoulder. "Goodbye, Kathryn."

As Liam watched her walk away he noticed right away how her hand went protectively over her stomach. When she glanced over her shoulder as she turned the corner he didn't smile he just stared numbly. Kate was pregnant, she was having a baby, his baby. In the back of his mind, he knew he should stop her, comfort her, anything. But it felt like his feet were cemented firmly to the floor. He was paralyzed by the weight of the news. It was similar to how he felt when Robert died and when he found out his father had been attacked. It was this sick swooping feeling low in his stomach. Blinking quickly, Liam made his way back to his room in a daze. Everything seemed to spin around him, and his knees buckled beneath him and he staggered back towards his bed. He pressed his palms against his eyes as he tried to calm down.

"This can't be happening." He mumbled. "I can't do this."

He was scared, properly and truly scared. Not only was 23 definitely too young to be a father, but also he was the father of Robbie's ex's child. He and Kathryn weren't even supposed to be together, let alone be parents. Robert would kill him, he had always been Liam's harshest critic but this would be all Robbie needed to make his life even more miserable. A tight panicked feeling built in Liam's chest as he attempted to even out his breathing. Kate was pregnant with his baby. Liam was going to be a father. That was all he could focus on as he put his head in his hands and screwed his eyes shut. Did he even like kids? Had he been around enough babies to form an opinion? He couldn't pinpoint one instance other than watching his father meet kids when they went around the country. Liam had only been a kid himself then.

"Maybe she won't keep it." He told himself.

Liam knew he should feel awful at the thought of her not having it. It was fully her choice after all, but he couldn't help but wonder how this would work. Other than the issue of Kate being Robbie's ex, there was also the glaring fact that Liam was a prince. It wasn't like he was a normal guy who got someone pregnant, everything in his family was public whether he wanted it to be or not. How would the press react to a baby out of wedlock? Of course, Liam didn't truly care about something so outdated but the Royal family symbolized tradition and morals. He let out a shaky breath and was surprised when his eyes felt wet. His hands trembled and he was surprised when he let out a small sob. He couldn't be a dad. There was no way.

"Hey, are you alright?"

Liam looked up and saw Eleanor frowning in the doorway, feeling embarrassed he quickly rubbed his eyes and cleared his throat. He knew he wouldn't be able to talk about this and not be a mess. It was also probably unfair to Kate to mention it, she most likely wanted it to be private.

"Uh, fine. I'm fine."

Eleanor rolled her eyes. "I know when you're upset and when you're lying to me. The whole twin thing, remember?"

He sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "Len, please."

Shutting the door behind her, she sat down next to him. "Come on Li, what's wrong? You're pale and your eyes are red."

Liam gave a half-hearted shrug and tried to keep his voice from sounding too distraught. "I made a mistake."

"What did you do?"

As he looked at his sister he wondered who's side she would be on if the truth came out. She may have been his twin but she idolized Robbie in a way Liam never had. She smiled softly and looked so reassuring that he just wanted to tell her everything but he held back.

"I-I just got myself into something that creates drama." He began. "I can't tell you everything but I'm not sure what I'm going to do or how I should fix it."

Len nodded and patted his back. "Just be honest with yourself. Try not to panic and just think about what's best for you and whatever is going on."

Despite his mood, he laughed slightly. "Easier said than done."

She glanced towards the shut door and lowered her voice. "Is it about Robert?"

"Only a little bit there's more to it but I can't say anything, I'm not ready."

"Well just be honest with yourself and know that I'm here if you need me."

Liam smiled. "T-Thanks Len, I appreciate it."

She smirked. "That's what twins are for."

"I think I need to be on my own for a while if you don't mind."

"Say no more, but you know where to find me."

He gave her a tight smile as she left the room. Once he was alone, he locked the door and sat back down on his bed. All he could picture was Kate's face, she had looked so vulnerable and scared when she told him. Seeing her eyes fill with shock when he had questioned if she was dating his brother made him feel guilty. But what really got him was how her hand covered her stomach, almost gently.

"Fuck." He breathed as he laid back on his bed and stared at the ceiling. "She's pregnant."

Of course, she was gentle, it was going to be a baby one day, his baby. He wondered if she was keeping it, she had to have just found out recently. In the back of his mind, he couldn't help but think if anyone should be a mother it should be Kate. She was one of the kindest, most generous people he had ever met. She was everything his brother wasn't. Where Robert was an elitist, Kate saw everyone as equal. Where his brother was rude and sometimes cold, she was comforting andwarm hearted. So in short, someone who would make a great mum. Could Liam be the things a father was supposed to be? Maybe one day, but certainly not at 23 and not in the public eye like this. Liam could feel his stomach turn as he tried to think rationally. He knew that he still had feelings for Kate but this could change so much in their lives. But he knew that he had to talk to her, and soon. He couldn't just ignore this, he had to find out what she was doing and how he could fix this.

* * *

"I feel so stupid. I should have known he wouldn't be interested." Kate cried, looking up from her lap. "I should have known he wouldn't be t-thrilled but it was awful Ang."

Angie rubbed her sister's shoulder and handed her the box of tissues as she sat down next to her on the couch. Kate had spent the cab ride and walk up to her flat in a stunned silence. She had only managed to tell Angie she wanted to wait until she was home to talk about it. As soon as Angie asked, Kate started crying.

"Just breathe, you have to relax. What exactly happened, what did he say to you?"

Kate shook her head and wiped her cheeks with a tissue, black mascara smeared around her eyes. She sniffed loudly before being able to calm herself down enough to talk.

"He asked how long have I known and if it was his." She began. "W-Which is normal I guess. B-But then he got upset and said I was dating Robbie even though I knew I was pregnant for a few weeks."

Angie scoffed. "Did he even ask if you were okay?"

"N-No, he asked if his sister was moving in with me just to be rude. And then he was really upset, even after I told him Robbie and I were just friends and I only came to the gala to tell him the truth. I've seen him when he's mad Angie, but it's never been like this. He looked like he was about to be sick and then he told me I should leave."

Kate's hand found her stomach like it had earlier, almost like she was trying to protect the baby from the mere thought of Liam's reaction. She sucked in a breath before continuing. She gave her sister a weak smile when Angie grabbed her other hand.

"He said he needed to think. Liam doesn't care, he didn't ask about the baby other than if it was his." Kate started crying again. "I knew he would probably be surprised but I didn't think he'd act like this. Normally he's so sweet but now I'm not sure."

Tears continued to fall down Kate's face and Angie wrapped her arms around her shoulders. Kate felt rejected and terrified. Finding out she was having a baby was scary enough and so was telling Liam. But having him react this way was worse than she could have imagined.

"I know I said I could do this on my own, that I wouldn't want to ruin things for Liam. But part of me feels better when he's around, safer. I know I can do it but he's still the father and he or she deserves to have their dad in their life."

Angie nodded, rubbing Kate's back. "I know you can do it too. Maybe just give him time. You had time to come to terms with this, yeah? He might just need the same thing, you always say he's a good guy and I'm sure he is. Anyone would be lucky to have you as their kid's mum."

"You might be right." She sighed. "I guess I just have to wait. But what if he never reaches out or we never talk again?"

"Then you don't need him." She said simply. "I'm sure having a father would be nice but they also deserve to not be disappointed or let down. Besides who needs a dad when they'll have an amazing aunt?"

A small smile pulled at Kate's face. As much as she wanted Liam to be involved maybe Angie was right about it being better to not have a dad that wasn't fully committed around. She wiped her face clean and leaned into her sister's arms.

"I couldn't do this without you, seriously. Thank you so much."

"You would do the same for me, and royal baby daddy or no royal baby daddy I'm not going anywhere. We might be getting ahead of ourselves anyway, he might be trying to figure out what he wants to do or say to you."

The idea made Kate's mood brighten just slightly. The thought of Liam just needing time to be nervous and shocked wasn't hard to believe. After all, she had denied the signs of being pregnant for a few weeks because she wasn't ready to face it. For her, the idea that she was pregnant had been floating in her mind for some time. Liam hadn't had a late period or morning sickness to give him a clue, he just had the news dropped on him. Hopefully, he would at least come around enough to give her his medical history. Even if he didn't want to be a dad she hoped he would see that having the baby be healthy was important.

Kate just wrung her hands together. "I hope so."

Angie gave her sister's shoulder a squeeze. "I'm sure he'll come around and if not you have me."

"Thanks." She gave her a tired smile. "It means a lot knowing I have you."

"And look on the bright side," Angie smirked as she stood to leave. "At least we went to the palace."

All Kate could do is snort and throw a pillow at her. "Go home."

"It's true." She laughed. "If you need anything just call."

"Yeah, sure thing."

With a wave, her sister left and Kate let the smile fall off her face. She hunched over and let herself cry. Just a few short hours ago she never would have pictured this, her alone and feeling rejected. She knew Liam was going to be surprised but she had hoped to at least talk to him, see how he felt about this. But instead, she had no idea what he was thinking. Despite this and all the fear, she knew one thing was certain. She still wanted to do this, she wanted to be a mum and she would with or without Liam's help.

"You'll always have me." She promised softly as she pressed her hand to her stomach. "Regardless of your father, I promise."

* * *

With each step, Liam's feet pounded the pavement beneath him a little harder. His breath came out in short puffs and the cool morning air rushed over his skin. He could barely hear his music over the sound of his pounding heart, but it's not like it mattered, he was too deep in thought to pay any real attention. All he could think of was Kate and what she had told him. She was pregnant and it was his. Liam felt his nerves build again so he pushed himself harder. Trafalgar Square whizzed past him as he ran, away from the palace and away from his thoughts.

It was still dark out, only 5:45 in the morning according to Big Ben and London was still fairly empty and quiet. As he ran through the dark streets images of Kate, Robert and himself played in his head. How he had fought for her just the night before in the ring. How he landed the winning blow to his brother's face and the way the blood dripped from Robert's mouth. But then he saw Kate's face, how sad she looked at Christmas when he went to her flat. Had she known then and just been afraid to tell him? He thought of how scared she looked last night. Hearing her say the words out loud felt like a lifetime ago.

"Holy shit." He breathed as he continued to run. "Shit."

That was all he had been able really to say since last night. He had spent most of the night pacing in his room, trying to wrap his head around the fact that Kate was pregnant. The thought seemed so abstract, he knew what it meant obviously but the finer details left him confused. She was pregnant, Robert was back and didn't know about them and they weren't together. Where the hell did that leave Liam? In theory, telling Kate to leave before he could ask those questions was foolish on his part. And he knew that he should have been more understanding. But in that moment all he wanted was to distance himself from her.

All of those thoughts brought him to where he was now. Running through the streets of London in the dark trying to figure things out. It started as an attempt to tire himself out and he found the steady beating of his heart and his sneakers against the ground comforting. He had convinced Jasper to let him go alone, promising he wouldn't be long. But that had been nearly two hours ago and he had run his normal route twice. The sun had just risen as he slowed to a jog underneath a bridge. This was the route he normally ran and as he stopped to catch his breath he looked over the graffiti. There used to be #KingLiam painted on the underpass but now it was covered with layers of other art and tags. Unless you knew just where to look it was like it never existed.

"From Heir to Spare in one day." Liam muttered under his breath as he pulled his hood down.

As the words left Liam's mouth he thought about the crushing sense of duty he had felt when Robert 'died'. How he knew instantly that one day he would be King of one of the most powerful nations on earth. He thought of how that feeling only doubled when his father was attacked and the weight of his mother's words telling him he was the acting King of England. It had felt like he had been paralyzed by the responsibility that had rested on his shoulders. He had the same feeling, albeit, slightly less intense as he thought about being a dad. He and Kate were young, only 23. He felt like they both had a lot of life left to live. How would they deal with Robert and the press? He didn't know how to be a dad or raise a child. The shock and confusion he had been feeling suddenly gave way to fear. He was scared, terrified about being a father. But then he thought of Kate.

 _"I'll just go."_ Kate's voice had come out soft and her eyes had been glassy. _"I'm sorry Liam."_

Liam shut his eyes and thought about how scared she had seemed last night, how jumpy she had been when they talked before the fight. He realized no matter how scared he was, she was probably just as terrified.

"I have to be there for her." He told himself quietly. "I have to."

With that, Liam pulled his hood back up over his head and took off down the path once more. He ran towards Kate's, towards her and the child, no matter how much that scared him.

It was still early by the time he got to Kate's flat, it was only 7 but that didn't stop him from knocking loudly on the door. He was out of breath and his legs ached but the nervous feeling in his stomach kept him going. He raised his fist to knock again but the door opened suddenly.

"Kate." His voice came out soft and it was a shock to him how different she seemed.

Her hair was pulled into a knot on the top of her head and her skin seemed pale. Her green eyes were red and glassy but full of surprise. He couldn't help but notice how there were dark smudges of last night's makeup around them. It was probably all in his head but she seemed softer somehow.

"Liam, what are you doing here?" She sounded weary and folded her arms over her chest. "It's early."

"I know." He said quickly. "I'm sorry, I just-, can I come in?"

Kate turned and motioned for him to follow her inside. She made her way to the couch and held a throw pillow to her body, feeling exposed. Liam stood awkwardly in front of her, not sure if he should sit or not.

"How are you feeling?"

She scoffed, thinking of how she had been crying all night and sick for the past hour. "I've definitely been better."

Liam inhaled deeply and rubbed the back of his neck. "I just wanted to apologize for my behavior."

When she didn't respond right away he continued, fumbling for words.

"Not just for last night." He said sheepishly. "But for the past few weeks, about Robert and everything. I was out of line. I had no right to be so rude, especially because of the-, well you know."

He pointed to the pillow she held in front of her stomach, he was unable to bring himself to say the word baby just yet. Kate shook her head and let out a long sigh her stomach turned with morning sickness and she looked at Liam. His blonde hair was messy, his skin shone with sweat and he had dark bags under his eyes like he had been awake all night and then went for a run. So he was probably just as tired as she was. Fighting wouldn't get them anywhere. Besides that she was still hurt from last night, so she was in no mood to fight and made her voice less harsh.

"You're right, but I should have told you sooner. I tried but things just kept getting in the way and were crazy with your brother and us."

Liam shrugged. "Well, I'm glad you did tell me."

"I tried telling you weeks ago but then you and Robert showed up at the pub and he wasn't dead. And then again the day of the balcony appearance but you left before I could."

Liam bit his lip, feeling slightly embarrassed. He knew that Kate had been upset those days but he had been too much an ass to let her actually speak.

"I'm sorry, thank you for telling me though." What he said next came out slowly and timidly. "I thought about it and I'm going to be there for you no matter what you decide."

Kate stilled and stared up at him, shocked. She hadn't expected this at all, she looked over him carefully searching for any hint of a joke on his face. But he just stared back her expectantly, his hands shook by his side.

"Well." She played with her fingers, avoiding his eye. "I've given it a lot of thought and I'd like to keep it. I understand if you can't or won't be there but I want to do this."

When she looked back up she saw that Liam's mouth was opened in shock and watched his face falter slightly. Liam shut his eyes and let out a breath he hadn't realized he had been holding. Kate was really going through with this, she was having a baby. Part of him wanted to turn around and leave, let someone else deal with this. But some other part of him managed to walk over to the couch and sit down next to her.

"You can g-go if you want. I'll be fine."

Liam shook his head. "No. If you want me I'm here."

"Really are you sure?" Her words came out shaky.

He nodded slowly. "I'll be there."

"What about your brother and your family?"

She didn't want to come between them, even if she and Robert had decided to be just friends.

"It won't be easy but I'll figure it out." He gave her half a smile. "This is more important."

"Oh Liam, really?"

He ran a hand through his hair. "I've said it once and I'll say it again. You have a history with Robert but you have a future with me."

He reached over and took her hand in his. He ran his thumb over her knuckles and Kate could feel how it trembled.

"Thank you, Liam, really." Her eyes felt watery but she felt relieved too.

Liam just cleared his throat and continued talking. "As far as my family goes, I'm not next in line to the throne anymore and I think that after everything we've been through with my brother and my f-father this will be a good change."

Kate swallowed the lump in her throat and squeezed his hand tightly. "I hope so."

His eyes moved from hers to the pillow and he pointed to her stomach. "Is everything okay with you and the- the baby?"

The word felt heavy on his tongue and it hit him like a train. Kate was having a baby, he was going to be a dad and responsible for another person. He just shook his head and tried to bite back the panic he was feeling.

Kate smiled softly and it brightened her face. "We're fine. I'm almost 9 weeks so I feel pretty awful and tired most of the time but we're doing okay."

We're fine. Kate's choice of words sent a chill down Liam's spine, it wasn't just her anymore. It was their baby as well, a baby he was the father of. Nervously, Liam took the pillow from her and placed his hands on her stomach. He was surprised to feel a small curve, gently he rubbed a hand back and forth and looked up at Kate.

"It makes sense now." He whispered. "You seemed so upset and different, I just thought it was about my brother but you're pregnant. I'm sorry I didn't give you a chance to tell me and for being so rude. I'm glad you told me."

Kate took one of his hands. "I'm scared."

"Me too." He replied honestly. "I'm terrified but we can figure this out."

He watched as she sniffed loudly and wiped her eyes. He frowned and put his hand on her cheek. Kate just shook her head and Liam managed to give her a small reassuring smile. There were probably no words he could say to make this better so he pressed his lips to hers. After weeks of not talking it felt familiar, comforting, but there was something intense about it. It wasn't just his girlfriend he was kissing it was the girl who would be the mother of his child. When he pulled back she hugged him tightly.

"Thank you for being here."

Liam rubbed his sweaty palms on his thighs and took a deep breath. "It's the right thing to do."

Kate was still scared but the gut wrenching fear she had felt since last night had dissipated. Liam was going to be there for them. When she peeked up at him he was blinking rapidly, his blue eyes were teary.

"Liam?" She asked quietly.

He looked over at her and shuddered. "I just, I don't know how to be a dad or anything. I'm just not sure if I can be enough for you, what you need."

Kate simply nodded and took his hand and put it on her stomach. "I've been thinking about that but now that I have you, I think we can figure it out."

Liam gave her a weak smile and stroked his thumb across her torso. "Is there anything I can do?"

"Just being here is enough." She leaned into his shoulder. "I've been so scared about this. Angie has been great but knowing they're going to have a father around feels so much better."

He put an arm around her. "I can do that, I can be there for you."

They sat there like that for a few minutes, Liam held Kate close and stared down at their intertwined hands. This was really happening she was going to be a mum and Liam was going to be there for them. Liam kissed the top of her head and thought about how his brother would react, he didn't know they had been dating so having a baby would be a huge shock. Apparently, Kate had been thinking the same thing because just a moment later she looked up.

"What about Robbie? God, the whole thing just makes me awful. He doesn't know about us. What are we going to do?"

"I don't know yet, truthfully. But I'll figure it out, just try not to worry."

Kate went to speak but her stomach turned over the way it did every morning until just after lunch. She pushed herself up from the couch and made it to the bathroom. She hunched over wretched into the bowl, luckily there wasn't much left in her stomach. She felt a strong hand in the middle of her back and looked up to see Liam standing over her. Kate flushed the toilet and stood with wobbly legs.

"Are you okay?" Liam's voice was raspy and worry played on his face.

Kate rolled her eyes dismissively as she pulled her toothbrush from her mouth. "It's routine it starts when I wake up until around 2."

Liam looked away feeling guilty as she rinsed her mouth. He was the reason she felt this way, he could do nothing to fix it. "I'm sorry."

"It sucks but the doctor said it shouldn't last much longer." She dried her mouth and gave him a small grin, her eyes warm. "It means things are going well."

Out in the kitchen, Liam watched as Kate filled the kettle and sighed. This was really happening, he walked over to her and put his arms around her waist and pulled her close. She was surprised at first but then put her arms around his neck. Liam clung to her, despite how brave he had tried to be he was still scared and felt nothing but dread.

"It's going to be okay." He wasn't sure if he was saying it for her benefit or his. "I swear it'll be alright."

She leaned up and kissed him before she put her hand on his face. She could see how anxious he was and rested her forehead against his.

"You're right. We have each other and we can figure this out." She lowered her voice. "The three of us."

Liam pulled her in tighter and stared over her shoulder and let his face fall, any trace of a smile was replaced with a nervous frown.

"Yeah." He echoed, his voice hollow. "The three of us."

* * *

AN: Liam is going to be there for Kate and the baby but he seems nervous. Do you think Liam is making the right choice? How should he tell his family and more importantly Robert? What did you think of Liam's reaction? The next chapter Liam does confide in someone about the baby. Please review if I get two I'll try my best to update later this week! Thanks!


	7. Chapter 7

**AN:** **Hello all! So I took less than a full month to update. I'm not sure if that's progress but if it's any consolation I started the next chapter already. AND THEY'VE STARTED FILMING SEASON 4 OF THE ROYALS (Fingers crossed for more Kate and Liam) I would like to thank GlindaGoodWitch, MissyLizzie and Clara for leaving reviews. It means a lot to me, thank you for all the favorites and follows as well. This chapter is on the sweeter side because there will be a bit of drama in the next one. Also, I just like Liam being sweet and a literal Prince Charming. I would love if more people reviewed. So let me know what you think. If I get two or more I promise not to take a thousand years to update. Would you guys want a playlist for this fic? Also what should Kate and Liam's ship name be? I'm thinking Kliam.**

 **Song recommendation for this chapter: Roses on a Breeze by Bear's Den.**

 **Review and Enjoy!**

* * *

"I'm going to be a dad."

This was the first thing Liam thought of when he woke up.

"I'm going to have a kid."

He thought of this while brushing his teeth, while eating breakfast and while working out. The thought was with him all day, every day, it's been that since he found out last week. Somehow Kate was pregnant with his child, the shock of the news had worn off but he was reeling from what it actually meant. They had decided to wait a few days to tell their families, just so they could be sure of their choice to keep the baby and that it was safe.

"You're right, we should wait." Liam had agreed, putting his large hand on her stomach. "When you're ready we'll tell them."

He had agreed to this last week but had told Kate he would confide in his twin. Kate had quickly told him he should tell her. After all, Angie already knew and she knew that having someone to talk about it with was helpful. Liam still hadn't found the courage to tell Eleanor yet. He knew it was the right thing to do by being there for his child and Kate. But he still felt anxious and on the brink of a panic attack every time he thought about it. He was sitting on his bed, trying to stave off the tears that accompanied his panic. The idea of being a dad and telling his brother made him physically ill. He tried to breathe in deeply and was startled when the door opened.

"Hey do you-" Eleanor stopped mid sentence. "Are you alright?"

He shook his head. "Can I tell you something?"

She shut the door. "Anything, what is it?"

Liam stood up and bit his lip. "You can't tell anyone."

"I won't, you know that."

His stomach turned he had only said it out loud a few times. "I'm going to be a dad."

Her face blanched. "What?"

"I'm going to be a dad." He let out a small laugh, mostly of disbelief but with a bit of excitement. "I'm a dad."

"Holy shit." She breathed. "Who? When?"

He wrung his hands. "It's complicated."

"Why?"

This was the part he dreaded, Eleanor was pretty chill but he knew how wrong it was. He avoided her eye as he spoke, his voice was quiet for fear that Robert was close by.

"You remember Robbie's ex, the one I told you about at Christmas? She's the mother."

"Holy shit." She repeated, the shock was clear in her voice. "How long have you known?"

Liam shrugged. "A week, she told me after the gala, that's why I was so weird."

Eleanor sat on his bed. "Is she okay, as a person? I mean is it yours?"

"Kathryn's amazing Lenny. It's mine, she's 9 weeks so it fits."

"She's keeping it? What about Robert?"

"Yeah, we're definitely keeping it. We were waiting until it's safe to tell people and I'm trying to figure out how to tell him. But I had to tell someone." He rubbed the back of his neck. "You think I'm horrible don't you?"

Eleanor didn't respond right away. "You both thought he was dead, we all did. It's not like you planned it. He'll probably be pissed but what else is new?"

"Thanks, Len I'm lucky to have you."

"How are you feeling?"

Liam sat on his bed. "Terrified, but I'm trying to be brave for her. I just wish dad were here, I have no idea what to do."

"Li, you're going to be a great dad to this kid. Dad would tell you the exact same thing and you know it."

"I hope so. You know Mum is going to have an opinion about this, it's going to look so bad to the press and then there's Robbie." He rambled, pulling at his hair. "Then I have to worry about Kate, she's sick all the time and I have to comfort her. I just-"

Eleanor cut him off by taking hold of his face. "Breathe Liam. Of course, Mum is going to have an opinion on this she's our Mum. But it'll all work out. Robbie has bigger things to worry about and Kate will be fine. She has you and you have me."

He sighed and shut his eyes for a moment. "Really?"

"Of course, besides this kid will have a great dad and an even better aunt." She smirked. "I'll be there when you tell them if you want."

"I may take you up on that." He agreed as he looked at his phone and then showed her the screen. "He wants to hang out. I've been avoiding him since Kate told me."

"You should hang out, he'll probably get suspicious you know how nosey he is."

As much as he hated to admit it she was probably right. He spent the better part of the past few days at Kate's or panicking in his bedroom. Spending time with his brother would hopefully keep him from noticing how he had been coming and going from the palace. That's how he ended up walking the grounds with his brother after a round of darts. If Robert suspected anything he didn't let on.

"Where have you been hiding, it seems like you're always gone." Robert joked.

Liam kept his tone even. "Just out, spending time clearing my head. You've been busy."

"Well trying to win back the crown from Uncle Cyrus is a lot of work." He sighed. "I've missed you, brother."

He tried not to cringe at his brother's words and how warm they were. Sure, he thought Robbie was a dick most of the time but he did love his brother. But he also had strong feelings for Kate so there was still some guilt he felt.

"I'm sure the people will see the natural order of things." And then as an afterthought, he tacked on, "If I can do anything for you let me know."

After all, he had gotten his brother's ex-girlfriend pregnant. Supporting Robbie's bid for the crown even though he wanted to be king was the least he could do.

"I appreciate that. You somehow convincing Kate to give me another chance would be a great start." Robert's tone was playful but Liam nearly choked on the air. It caught him off guard and he struggled to seem uninterested and not look like he was hiding anything.

"Kate?"

He rolled his eyes. "She told me she wants to be friends at the gala. If you ask me I bet there's someone else, but he's probably not good enough for her."

"You t-think so?" He asked shakily. "Did she mention anyone?"

"Not exactly, but girls like that? _Common_ ones are all the same." He spat out the word common like it left a bad taste in his mouth. "Always looking for someone new. Not like she was good enough for the future King anyway."

Liam rolled his eyes and was surprised at the anger he felt. Kate was extraordinary if anything she was too good for Robert.

"If she was so 'common' why did you stay with her?" He mocked his brother's words. "I thought she was nice."

Robert stopped walking and turned to Liam, a smirk hanging from his lips. "She's quite the whore in bed."

It took all of Liam's willpower to not punch him right then and there in the garden. That was Kate he was talking about, she was having his baby, Robert's niece or nephew. The disrespect Robbie had for her pissed him off and made him defensive.

"You're disgusting. She's a person, not an object."

"Relax Sparrow, she's a sweet girl but nothing I can't replace."

Hearing how his brother talked about Kate made him sick. But it also made him feel a less guilty about dating her and getting her pregnant. Robert was a pig about her, she deserved so much better. From the day they met in the pub Liam had liked how smart she was, and how kind. She didn't care about his status and saw the good in everyone. A small smile warmed his face as he found himself hoping she would pass that onto their baby.

"We should get back, I have some things to talk to Mum about." Robert was saying when Liam started listening again. "But this was nice we should do this again though."

"Yeah, sure." He gave a noncommittal shrug. "That sounds nice."

Robert patted him on the shoulder before heading towards the palace. Liam lingered, pulling out his phone and texting Kate.

 _Can I come over?_

After hearing his brother talk so poorly of her all he wanted to do was be there with her. It was weird but ever since finding out about the baby he felt more drawn to her than ever. It was almost protective. Her reply came quickly.

 _Sure, see you soon. xx_

The ride over to Kate's was longer than it usually was. Liam had Jasper make a pit stop at a bookstore, where he had him pop in to buy a book. It had been an interesting conversation, to say the least.

"You want me to buy what?"

Liam huffed and handed him the money once more. "A book for parents or something, you know like what to expect. I'd do it myself but that's not exactly inconspicuous."

Jasper stared at him with a confused but somewhat blank look. His American accent made him sound even more surprised.

"Is it for you?" He deadpanned.

Liam nodded. "Obviously, get two copies. Please, I'd do it myself you know I would."

Jasper just sighed and shook his head before going inside. Liam chewed on his thumbnail anxiously until he came back out, nearly 10 minutes later.

"What took you so long?"

"I didn't know where to look." Jasper gave him a side eye but his voice was sarcastic and joking. "I wasn't exactly going to shout that I was buying them for Prince Liam, now was I?"

Liam cracked a small grin and laughed. "Thank you, really."

He handed Liam the bag and looked at him in the rearview mirror. "So do you want to talk about it?"

Liam leafed through the book. "Kate, she's uh, pregnant."

"Since when?"

"About 9 weeks ago."

"Well shit. Does Robert know?"

He set the book down. "God no, it's a secret for now. Len knows though."

As the sleek black car pulled up to Kate's flat Jasper turned to look at him. "Congratulations I guess."

"Don't sound too excited," Liam mumbled sarcastically. "I'm probably staying over so you can go."

"Well I'd say use protection but that ship sailed."

Liam shook his head and shoved him. "See you later."

As he got out of the car he felt a little better that Jasper knew as well. Over the past year or so they had grown close and at times it felt like he was a better brother than Robert was. He knew that Robert wouldn't be as chill and calm about the news as Jasper was.

When Kate opened the door the first thing he noticed was how pale she looked. She was in pyjama shorts and a baggy shirt even though it was just after dinner. A tired smile pulled at her face as she hugged him.

"Hey."

His arms went around her waist. "Hi, how are you feeling?"

Kate groaned as she shut the door. "Sick, I have been all day."

"Oh, you didn't have to say yes to me coming over." He frowned. "I can go, you should rest."

She laid back down in her bed. "No, I wanted to see you and Angie is covering my shift so I'm lonely. Only 7 months to go right?"

"I guess so. Have you eaten yet?"

Kate turned slightly green and pressed a hand over her mouth. "No, and if that's food I don't want to see it."

Liam looked down at the bag and quickly reassured her. "No, no, actually I got you something."

"What is it?"

He felt his face warm as he held out the bag. "It's a book about what to expect."

Kate grinned at him and took the book out. "Thank you."

"One is mine." He said shyly. "I want to be prepared as possible."

She flipped through the pages. "This is really sweet."

He joined her on the bed, putting an arm around her. "You said you feel sick. Have you had anything at all to eat?"

"No, not yet." She groaned. "I honestly feel like it's getting better but then I get sick."

Liam kissed the top of her head as she laid on her back on top of the covers. He felt guilty that she looked so green and felt this bad, after all, it was partially his fault. He put a hand on her stomach and bent down, his voice soft.

"You know, you're mum would really appreciate it if you would let her eat."

"Liam." She laughed, pushing him away. "She can't hear you."

"She?" He raised an eyebrow.

Kate smiled. "Just a guess, but I think so."

He smirked. "Oh really? Your mum thinks you're a girl but I know you're definitely a boy. It's a Henstridge thing to have boys."

"Explain your sister then." She teased.

"Eleanor is an exception. We're going to have a house full of Henstridge boys, all handsome just like me."

Kate scoffed and shook her head. "Yeah, we'll see about the handsome part and the house full."

"Fair enough. But we won't have a house full of anything if you starve to death."

"Fine." She moaned, sitting up in bed. "Nothing too heavy though."

Liam kissed her before going to the kitchen. "And for the record, I hope our house full of boys look like you."

Spending a quiet evening in Kate's flat felt right. As Liam moved around the kitchen and Kate read the book he got her it felt like they were a normal couple. It didn't feel like he was royal or that they had this secret they were keeping. It felt safe, it felt like home.

At some point, Kate must have fallen asleep because she woke to Liam shaking her gently.

"Are you alive in there?"

Kate shoved him and sank further into the pillows. "Barely, now go away."

Liam laughed. "Come on you have to eat."

Begrudgingly, Kate sat up and looked around. "Did you cook?"

"Don't sound so surprised." He scoffed, helping her to her feet. "I can fend for myself."

She sat at the table and yawned. "Whatever you say, your Highness."

Liam didn't respond he just sat a bowl in front of her. "Soup, courtesy of the Grand Duchess of Oxford, "Duchy" herself."

Kate eyed him suspiciously as she tasted it. "And you made this?"

"Yeah, my grandmother thinks everyone should be able to make at least one thing."

"You're cute and can cook. I may just keep you around." She smiled. "It's good."

"Aren't I lucky?" Liam sat down next to her. "But seriously, how are you feeling?"

The queasiness she had been feeling earlier had subsided enough for her to eat but she felt groggy. It felt like no matter how much she slept she still felt drained.

"Less sick, but I'm tired." She touched her belly. "I feel bigger though."

"Really?"

She nodded. "It feels more realistic now, honestly I'm still in shock."

"Me too." He agreed. "It still weird to think about. You're having a baby."

"I'm terrified." She confessed shyly.

"So am I." He admitted as he took her hand. "But I'll be here and we'll do this together."

Kate squeezed his hand. "I need to tell my dad."

Liam felt anxious but pushed past it. "I want to be there when you tell him."

"What? Are you sure?"

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?"

She stirred her spoon, feeling sick. "We're not teenagers or anything but I still think he'll be upset."

Every time he had met Kathryn's father he seemed nice, welcoming. So he was surprised by how uneasy she seemed.

"I've met your father before, he liked me."

She shook her head and laughed. "Liam, he met His Royal Highness, Prince Liam. Of course, he liked you and he only met you twice. This is different you got his daughter pregnant."

"Well, I still want to be there if you'll have me. It's the right thing to do."

The corners of her mouth turned up into a smile. "You're always so kind Liam."

He felt an embarrassed flush creep up his face. "I just want to do what's best for us."

Kate leaned over and kissed him before going back to her food. Liam kept his hand on her leg and traced small patterns back and forth. Even though he was still worried he couldn't remember ever feeling so comfortable around someone. Kate understood him like no one else did and made him feel like they could do this.

"I told my sister." His voice broke the silence. "Earlier today."

"Oh god? What did she say, is she upset?"

Liam waved his hand dismissively. "No, no, she's surprised but she's happy for us. She said she'll be there when I tell my brother and mum."

She looked relieved. "That's good. I've been thinking though, I'm worried."

"About what?"

Kate frowned and avoided his eyes. Liam watched as she wrung her hands together the way she always did when she was worried about something. He took her hands in his and tried to read her face but couldn't tell what she was thinking.

"Kate, what is it?"

"You're you." She gestured to his face. "You're Liam Henstridge."

His eyebrows knitted together in confusion. "I'm me? I don't get it."

"You're a prince Liam, a Royal."

"You know I don't care about who you are like my brother did."

Kate rolled her eyes. "No not that, it's the press Liam, I'm worried about that."

"Oh." That wasn't what he had expected to hear. "Why?"

"Because if they find out I'm pregnant it'll be relentless. You told me what happened with Ophelia and she wasn't having a baby."

She was right, the press had been awful when he was dating Ophelia. He didn't know what to say so he moved in and kissed her softly. When he pulled away he smiled at her. "Everything will be fine. They don't even know yet, we can keep it a secret for as long as you want."

Kate rubbed a hand over her belly. "I-I don't know Liam."

"Hey." He said quietly, placing his hand over hers. "I won't let anything happen to either of you. I promise."

Kate gave him a weak smile but didn't look any less anxious, Liam frowned and squeezed her hand.

"What is it?"

"We have to tell your mum and brother too."

"I know Robert will be upset but we thought he was dead. And my mum knows I date she'll like you."

Kate rolled her eyes and shook her head. "Liam she's the Queen, the actual Queen. What am I going to say? 'Hello, your Majesty, nice to meet you. I'm having your son's baby?' What if she hates me?"

He smirked a little at the idea of Kate introducing herself to his mum like that but rubbed her shoulder.

"Kate come on-"

She didn't let him finish and continued rambling, her green eyes were glassy.

"And then we have to tell your brother. God, what are we going to do? I wanted you guys to bond and heal and I didn't want to cause d-drama." Her voice shook. "And I'm ruining everything."

Liam shushed her and rested his forehead against hers. "Hey, you're not ruining anything. You shouldn't stress like this, it's all going to be okay."

Kate waved her hand in front of her eyes and sniffled. "But I didn't want to come between you two."

"You're not. My mum will probably be shocked but I'm second in line now. And as far as Robbie goes we thought he was dead. He may not like it but he's going to be King he has that to worry about." Liam took her hand. "You're not coming between anyone."

"If I wasn't g-good enough for Robert, how am I good enough for you? To have a baby with you?"

Anger briefly flared in his veins. How could she ask something like that? He almost didn't even feel guilty for lying to his brother.

"Kate, you're more than enough." He fumbled for words. "You're smart and beautiful and funny. You're generous and the mother of my child. I'm crazy about you."

"You promise?" She hiccuped as she wiped her eyes with her free hand. "I'm just so worried."

"I promise Kathryn, we'll be okay." Liam put a hand to her face. "And even if my family isn't happy about this, regardless of what the press says, it's just you and me. I swear."

Her face brightened a bit. "You and me?"

"Always, no matter what." And then he added apprehensively. "I love you."

Kate blinked a few times, caught off guard. "You do?"

He looked down, feeling exposed. It was the first time he had said it to her but it felt right. He pointed to her stomach and nodded before looking back up. His blue eyes looked into her green ones. Kate grinned back at him and Liam swallowed the lump in his throat, feeling nervous excitement buzz through his body.

"Of course, both of you. I love you."

Kate's face was warm as she let out a breath. "I love you too."

The smile on Liam's face widened and Kate brushed her fingers through his blonde hair. Neither of them said anything at first, as the realization that they both said I love you washed over them. They both knew that everything from this moment on would be different, and they could face whatever was thrown at them, so long as they had each other.

"I love you, Kate." Liam repeated softly. "And we're going to be okay, no matter what."

* * *

 **AN:** **Liam and Kate finally said I love you too each other! What did you think of this chapter and how Kate is scared about telling Robert? Robbie was kind of an asshole when he talked about her, wasn't he? But Liam was sweet do you think he'll be a good dad? The next chapter includes someone finding out the truth about the baby. I would love it if more people reviewed every chapter! Let me know what you think. Thanks for reading, my goal is to update next Thursday or Friday!**

 **What do you think Liam and Kate's couple name should be? Kliam or something else? Do you all want a playlist to go with this fic?**

 **Thanks again please review! (I LOVE LONG REVIEWS YOU GUYS WHAT DO YOU THINK OF THE CHARACTERS AND THEIR ACTIONS WHO IS YOUR FAVE?)**


	8. Chapter 8

AN: Guess who is updating a week early? That's right, me! Thank you, thank you, thank you for the reviewing the last chapter. It made my day. It means the world to me that my story cheered some of you up a bad day! This chapter has some drama and a big reveal. I also tried to throw a bit of humor in there at the beginning. I will be updating next week. But for now, enjoy this chapter.

Song recommendation for this chapter: Half Light by Banners

This is a long update so I hope you leave long reviews. *wink wink*.

* * *

Liam huffed angrily and folded his arms over his chest. He was trying not to lose his temper with her but he was irritated.

"I think you're being ridiculous." He groaned. "I'm sure it will be fine."

Kate rolled her eyes, she was too tired for this. "I told you already I don't think it's a good idea."

He ran a hand through his hair. "It's my child too Kate, this is important to me."

As she looked at his upset face her annoyance softened a bit. He had a point and the disappointment was evident in his eyes.

"I know." She sighed. "I'm just worried."

Liam crossed the room and touched her stomach. "I know you are, but it's going to be okay."

Almost two weeks had passed since Liam and Kate had said I love you to each other. And since then it had been nothing but butterflies and overall excitement for the two of them. But that had all come to a screeching halt this morning when Liam insisted on coming to the doctor's appointment she had in an hour. Kate was worried about the press which was reasonable, but Liam didn't think it was enough of a concern to miss something so important.

"You could be seen." She insisted anxiously. "If the press saw you there-."

"It's a risk I'm willing to take." He cut her off. "I want to be there."

Kate shrugged, she wanted him to be there too. She really did but the idea of being in public with him made her worried.

"We're telling your dad today anyway, aren't we?"

This was something they had agreed to last week.

"If the doctor says it's safe to then yes."

Liam smiled a little. "Exactly, Jasper is going to take us to see him. He may as well take us to your appointment too."

Kate let out a breath. "Fine."

"Really?" His smile widened.

Despite her fears, she laughed a bit at how excited he was. "Yeah, but you can't be seen."

"You know I go out in public without being seen all the time right?" He teased. "People don't expect a member of the Royal Family to be on the tube."

She shook her head. "Or at a doctor's office."

"Exactly." He smirked. "I'll keep my sunglasses on if you want and use a fake name."

"You're lucky you're handsome." She reached up to kiss him. "Otherwise I'd never give in so easily."

Even though she had been reluctant to let Liam come it felt nice to have him by her side. She had met Jasper, who had been just as nice as she thought he would, on the drive to the office. Liam took an interest in one of the magazines in the waiting room and Kate couldn't help but smile.

"What are you doing?"

Liam peeked up from the baseball cap he had pulled low. "Blending in."

"By what? Reading a woman's magazine?"

"It's interesting." He took off his sunglasses momentarily. "Besides, you're the one who wanted to be here early."

"Put your sunglasses back on and read your magazine, _Will_." She put an emphasis on the fake name he had chosen.

He slipped them back on over his eyes and took her hand. "Don't be nervous, I'm sure the baby's fine."

"I know I just want everything to go well."

Luckily, Kate didn't have to worry for long because she was called back. Liam averted his eyes while she slipped on a gown and climbed up onto the exam table. Once she was settled he went back to holding her hand.

"Are you okay?" She questioned. "Your hands are shaking."

"I should be asking you that." He swallowed. "Doctors make me a little nervous and I'm just anxious, I've never done this before."

A smile pulled at her face and her heart warmed. It was kind of cute to see him so nervous, endearing actually.

"It's all routine I promise. I had an appointment to confirm everything and asked the doctor what were the chances the baby would have an extra arm."

Liam snorted. "It's low I already checked."

Before Kate could say anything the doctor came in and Liam bristled beside her. They hadn't decided if they were telling the truth about Liam or not.

"Kate, how are you feeling today?" She asked, putting down the chart.

"I'm okay, still sick and tired though." She answered. "This is my boyfriend by the way."

"Doctor Kinney, nice to meet you."

Liam took off his sunglasses, not wanting to be rude but avoided the older woman's eye. "You too."

If she realized who Liam was she didn't say anything and turned to Kate. "So how's the morning sickness?"

"Still the same it lasts until the evening. I think it's getting better but I still can't eat."

"Is that bad for the baby?" Liam blurted out anxiously.

Kate laughed under her breath and squeezed his hand.

"If it gets worse we'll have to do something. But for the time being it's normal, don't worry. You're in your 11th week so it should subside soon. We are going to do routine bloodwork though and then we'll look for a heartbeat."

Kate smiled excitedly and squeezed Liam's hand. "Really?"

"Yes, I'll do that shortly. But first I was wondering if we could get your medical history dad?"

Liam nodded and shuffled in his seat. "What do you need to know?"

"Is there any history of premature labor in your family or difficult pregnancies?"

"Not that I know of. But I was born a month early." He answered slowly, keeping his hat low.

"And why's that?"

"I'm a twin." It felt like he was under a magnifying glass and he nervously cleared his throat. "I'm older if it makes a difference."

Doctor Kinney paused for a moment before writing on a chart. "That tends to be normal so we won't be too worried about that for now. Now did you have any surgeries or have any allergies or medical conditions?"

"Just my tonsils out as a kid. I'm not allergic to anything or have any conditions though."

"Now what about your family? Anything you can think of can be helpful."

Liam glanced over at Kate who smiled encouragingly. Even though they didn't want anyone to realize who Liam was it was important for him to be honest about his family.

"My uncle has cancer but that's all I can really think of."

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that. What kind?"

If saying he was a twin was a clue to who he was, saying he had an uncle with cancer felt like he had a flashing sign pointing to him that said 'I'm Prince Liam!'. It was a dead giveaway as to who he was.

"Uh, testicular." He mumbled.

She caught Liam's eye and he swore he saw a flash of recognition cross over her face but she just put the chart down and looked sympathetic.

"Well, I hope he recovers." She stood up. "Now I'm going to go get a vial and needle if you'll excuse me for a moment."

When the door shut Liam let out a long breath. "Do you think she knows?"

"Maybe, but at least she has your history now." Kate offered. "I know I was against it earlier but I'm glad you came."

Liam kissed the back of her hand. "So am I."

After the doctor drew blood for testing and bandaged Kate's arm, she had her lay back on the table. Once she was situated with a sheet over her lower half and her gown pulled up, the lights were dimmed.

"Now this is cold but hopefully we'll be able to find a heartbeat so you can hear it."

Kate swallowed the lump in her throat and held Liam's hand as Doctor Kinney moved the probe across her stomach. Having Liam next to her felt right and she was glad she didn't have to do this on her own.

Liam stared at the screen and felt his heart pounding in his chest. It was just a dark screen but he tried to look for anything that even slightly resembled a baby. So when a small white blur appeared on screen he gave a half smile and sniffled.

"There it is you two. That's your baby."

Kate brought a hand to her mouth and felt her eyes fill. It looked like nothing like a baby but she already loved it, when she turned to Liam she gave him a shaky grin.

"Look." She whispered. "Oh my god."

Liam put his arms around her shoulders. "That's our baby?"

"Give it a few weeks it will look more like a baby I promise. But everything looks normal and I'm not worried. So let's see if we can find the heartbeat."

When the small pulsing sound filled the room, Liam was surprised when he shed a few tears. That was his baby. It all felt so real to both of them now. Kate wiped her eyes and looked over at Liam who was staring at the screen with shock and awe. His blue eyes were wide and glassy and he blinked a few times.

"I love it already." Kate laughed a little.

Liam kissed the top of her head and held her close as they listened to the sound for a few more minutes. Eventually, Kate turned to the doctor and wiped her eyes.

"Is it safe to tell people? We want to tell our families."

"I don't see why not." She smiled warmly. "I'll go pick up the copies of the picture from the printer and you can get dressed."

Once they were alone Kate leaned over and kissed Liam. "I can't believe it, Liam."

"Me either. Thank you for letting me come, really it means so much to me."

"We're having a baby, an actual baby. I love them so much already."

Liam brushed his lips against hers. "So do I, I didn't know I could feel this way about something so quickly. No matter what happens I'm here for you, always."

Kate wiped the gel from her stomach and got dressed again. She smiled down at her stomach and Liam helped her back up onto the exam table. When Dr. Kinney came back in she handed Liam a few small ultrasound photos and gave Kate a prescription slip.

"This should help with the morning sickness but of course if you have any worries feel free to call the office. I'll want to see you again soon just to keep track of how you're feeling. But other than that everything seems fine, just keep hydrated."

Kate shook her hand and then slipped the paper into her bag. "Thank you so much, I'll call and set up my next appointment soon."

As Liam was slipping his sunglasses back on he smiled at the older woman. "It was nice to meet you."

"You too." She looked at Liam and then at Kate. "And if you don't mind me saying this, we have strict doctor-patient confidentiality rules. So anything or anyone that comes in stays in this room."

Liam's eyes widened but then he softened a bit. "Really? I appreciate that thank you for being so understanding."

"Of course your Highness, it's a pleasure to meet you."

He shook her hand and gave a genuine smile. "Liam, please. We really appreciate your discretion."

"Yes, thank you."

"It's no problem. Have a good day and if you need anything, feel free to call."

As they left the office, Liam kept an arm around Kate and his head down. Once they were safely in the car he let out a sigh of relief.

"That went better than I thought it would. I'm glad she didn't act any different." Liam sounded pleased. "It's nice to feel normal."

Kate shrugged. "It's hard not to recognize that face. I'm sorry I tried to talk you out of coming."

"Don't be, the press isn't as kind and they don't have any rules." He rested his hand on her stomach. "But let's not worry about that right now. We have your father to deal with, Jasper did you bring it?"

"Just like you asked."

"Thanks."

"Bring what?" Questioned Kate as he grabbed the bag Jasper passed back.

Liam pulled out the bottle of wine and grinned ."A 1983 Grenache red blend from France. I thought he might like it."

"You're going to soften him up with wine?" She teased. "Seriously?"

His smile fell. "Oh is it too much?"

"I think he'll like it, but I'm a little bitter because I can't have any."

"We have four more just like it at the palace in a few months I'll pour you a glass." He promised, pecking her lips. "Now should I call him Captain Laurence or Mr. Davis?"

"I would go with Captain, it'll make him feel good but he'll tell you to call him Laurence. He's expecting me but I just said I was bringing a friend for lunch."

"Good, good." Liam drew in a breath. "I don't want to be a hassle."

The SUV slowed in front of Kate's father's house and Kate watched Liam frown. He touched his chest and looked sheepish. He was just in a white tee shirt and a blue hoodie, he had been trying to blend in at the doctor.

"I should have worn a tie or at least-"

"Liam." Kate cut him off touching his face. "I love you, he'll love you."

"I got his daughter pregnant, I'm doubtful."

Jasper turned around from the driver seat. "If you need me just shout."

"I deserve a punch in the face, but I'll keep that in mind."

Kate's eyebrows scrunched together. "Your accent?"

"Long story." Jasper joked, going back to his Britsh accent. "Liam will tell you about it one day."

When she turned back, Liam was smiling nervously. "I don't want to keep him waiting."

Jasper opened the door for them and Liam helped Kate out. They walked hand in hand up the small walkway and Kate paused at the front door.

"I love you, but I'm nervous."

"I love you too." Liam shook his head and pointed to her stomach. "It's a baby, this is a good thing."

"You're right."

He pecked her lips. "Let's do this.

Kate opened the door and stepped inside. "Dad, I'm here."

Liam looked around the small house, it was nice and he smiled a bit when he saw a picture of a much younger Kate.

Her dad came out from the kitchen and stopped when he saw Liam standing there. Kate turned and pointed to him.

"Dad, you remember Liam right?"

"Your Highness, it's an honor. Please, come in, sit can I get you anything."

Liam put on his best smile. "Please just call me Liam, I'm fine. Thank you for having me, Captain, I'm sorry it's such short notice. I hope I'm not imposing."

"Absolutely not, please just call me Laurence. Come sit, we're just sitting down to lunch."

After shaking his hand, Liam handed him the bottle of wine. "I hope this makes up for me showing up like this."

"I can't possibly take this." He said reading the bottle. "This is a rare 1983, I can't."

"Please, I insist. If it's all right with you I say we open it now."

Laurence laughed a little. "That sounds good to me."

They all settled around the table and served themselves lunch. Laurence was more than happy open the rare bottle of wine and help himself. Liam was glad he liked it and hoped it would loosen him up.

"You have a lovely home. Thank you for having me."

Kate quietly picked at her food feeling nervous, but it made her happy to see Liam and her father together.

"Thank you, Kate's mother did most of it."

"She's told me a lot about her. She sounds like she was wonderful, I'm sorry I didn't get to meet her."

Losing her mother was one of the first things Kate had told Liam when they first started seeing each other after Robert disappeared. They had connected over that shared grief of losing a parent, she was sad Liam never got to meet her too.

"I'm sure she would have liked you. I was sorry to hear about your father, I was a big fan."

Liam nodded. "Thank you."

Kate squeezed Liam's hand under the table. She was glad they were getting along so well, it was strange to have Liam in her life like this, after being a secret in his and Robert's lives for so long. But she knew they had to tell him eventually or she would lose her courage.

"Dad, Liam and I have been seeing each other for a few months now."

"Is that right? Well cheers, when did you two meet?"

"Last year, when my brother and I came to your pub. But we only started seeing each other recently. I hope that's okay."

"Is he treating you well?" He asked Kate.

She smiled warmly and nodded. "He's great, we're happy."

Laurence turned to Liam. "Well, as long as she's happy that's fine by me."

"Always, thank you." Liam took a long sip of his wine, trying to calm his nerves.

Kate was envious that she couldn't calm her nerves and cleared her throat. She knew this was probably the best time to tell her father the truth.

"Actually there's more."

Liam's stomach turned nervously but he nodded at Kate, encouraging her and he grabbed her hand.

"We've been seeing each other for a while now." She continued slowly. "And I'm pregnant."

He almost choked on his wine and his eyes widened. "You're _what_?"

"Liam and I are h-having a baby."

He turned to Liam. "You did this to her?"

Liam squirmed under the older man's glare. "Y-Yes but I'm going to be there for her, well, uh, for them and I'm sorry."

"Dad we're excited, we're in love." Kate cut in before her dad could speak. "We were waiting to tell you until it was safe we had an appointment earlier today."

This seemed to calm him a bit. "You're okay with this?"

Kate handed him one of the ultrasound pictures. "Yeah, the doctor said everything is healthy."

He looked down at the picture and smiled a bit. "Are you serious?"

"We are and I'm going to support her." Liam promised.

The captain was quiet for a long moment before sighing. "As long as you keep her safe from the press and whatnot, I'm happy for you both."

Kate's face lit up. "Oh really? Thank you, dad."

They all stood up and he hugged Kate and shook Liam's hand. Liam breathed out a sigh of relief, he was glad it went that well.

"I'm going to be a grandfather." He was emotional. "You're mum would be so happy for you."

"I think so too."

The rest of the afternoon was filled with Kate telling her dad in about the baby while Liam continued to be supportive. Kate had excused herself to the bathroom just before they left and Laurence folded his arms over his chest.

"Liam, I like you, I really do. But Prince or not I want to know if you're really going to be there for Kate."

"What? Yes, of course, I mean she wants to keep it a secret from the press for a while but I'm behind her all the way." Liam stammered out. "I love her more than anything and I'm excited."

He put a hand on Liam's shoulder. "Keep her safe."

"I promise."

Kate came back down the stairs and grabbed Liam's hand. She looked pale and her hand felt clammy and shaky.

"Are you okay?"

She inhaled deeply. "I'm just feeling a little ill. I think I want to go home if that's alright."

Liam nodded. "You should rest."

* * *

After giving Kate some time to say goodbye to her father she joined him in the car. The ride back to Kate's flat was mostly quiet but once they made it inside she finally spoke.

"That went better than I thought it would." She told him. "I was worried."

"It's the royal charm." Liam taunted, putting an arm around her. "I think the wine helped."

"Oh definitely." She stretched out on her bed. "I feel awful."

Liam nodded sympathetically, wishing there was something he could do. "Do you want me to go so you can rest?"

"No, not yet. I want to see you." She pulled one of the ultrasound pictures from her bag. "Do you think it looks like a baby?"

He stared at it for a moment, trying to picture a baby that looked like Kate. He couldn't quite visualize it though.

"Not yet, but I'm sure they'll be beautiful."

You think so?" She had a faraway look in her eyes. "You know before I told you and you came over I tried to picture what they would look like."

"You did?"

"The day of the balcony appearance. I had asked you to come over and I almost told you. I was wondering how blonde their hair would be." She sounded shy. "I chickened out, but I kept thinking that you make a good dad."

He felt himself turn pink, he had been so rude to Kate that day. "Do you really think I'll be a good dad?"

"Of course you will. You're so sweet and supportive and you'll make them feel safe."

Liam kissed her and they sat on her bed, looking at the ultrasound picture. It was still amazing that he was actually going to be a father in a few months. Of course, he was still scared shitless about all of this but he would never tell Kate that. She had enough to worry about between morning sickness and trying to stay away from the press. She didn't need to know how scared he was or that he was worried about being a dad and having a family. So he swallowed the lump in his throat and forced a small smile.

"Well, they'll be lucky to have you as their mum."

"I can't wait to meet them. I'm still scared of course, but I actually feel like I can do this."

"Of course you can and you'll have me every step of the way."

Kate didn't say anything, she just laid there with a hand on her stomach. Liam watched as she kept nodding off to sleep and kissed her hair.

"I'm going to tell them tonight." He kept his voice low, trying to hide how shaky it was. "My mum and Robert."

She sat straight up and turned to him. "Really?"

"Just that I'm going to be a dad, not that you're the mother." He admitted timidly. "One step at a time, right?"

Kate ran a hand over her face and sighed. "Are you sure you want to tell them alone?"

"I'll be okay, you should rest anyway."

She wrapped her arms around his waist and kissed him deeply. "I love you."

"I love you too, it will be fine. We can do this, I promise. No matter what anyone says you'll have me. Always."

* * *

Once he was back at the palace, all the nerves he had kept hidden from Kate surfaced. His whole body trembled and he kept clenching and unclenching his fists. The copy of the sonogram Kate had given him burned a hole in his pocket. On his way home he had sent his mum a text asking if they could talk. So far she hadn't shown up and he paced back and forth in the sitting room.

"Liam you're going to wear a hole in the carpet." Eleanor taunted. "Just relax."

He couldn't respond to Eleanor, in fact, he wasn't sure if he could form words at all. His twin had insisted on being there for moral support. And while he was grateful he wished he could just hide and keep things a secret, especially from Robbie.

"Where have you been?" Helena asked as she came into the room and took a seat. "I needed you to post to social media about your brother."

Of course Liam could ask his mum to talk and she would turn it into something about Robert. He just shook his head and tried to breathe evenly. Vaguely, he wondered if this is how Kate felt when she told him. His stomach was in knots and it felt like his heart was in his throat.

"Liam? What's wrong?" Helena sounded concerned. "You're shaking."

As he stood in front of his mother he inhaled deeply. His voice came out low and rough. "I have to tell you something."

"What is it? Sit down."

Liam just shook his head and continued. "I need you to be my mum and not the Queen, okay?"

"Alright?"

He wiped his hands on his jeans and the words came out quickly. "I'm going to be a dad."

" _Excuse me_?"

"I-I'm going to be a dad, mum." He repeated, his voice a little stronger.

Helena was indignant and the color drained from her face. "You can't be serious, Liam."

His face was red and he stammered. "I've known for a few weeks."

"A few weeks? Why didn't you tell me sooner, we could have had this handled discreetly."

Liam's eyebrows came together. "Handled, what do you mean?"

Helena scoffed. "Have it taken care of. You know before the girl talks and there are rumors. Don't worry I'll take care of it and we can wash our hands of this and put it behind us."

A sick feeling lodged in Liam's stomach, a protective one. The idea of his mum wanting to get rid of his daughter or son made him angry. "W-What no? Mum this is my child and the girl is someone I care about. I'm not telling you so you can 'handle it'."

She stood up from the sofa. "You have to be kidding. Are you seriously entertaining the idea of letting this girl fool you into something so outrageous?"

Liam pulled the sonogram from his pocket. "She's telling the truth I went to the doctor with her today."

His mum snatched the photo from him and looked it over. When she handed it back, he couldn't read her expression but when she spoke she sounded appalled.

"You can't be a father Liam. Sweetheart listen to me when you have as much influence or wealth as we do people will try to take advantage. I'm just protecting you, I know this girl told you it's yours but we can't risk this scandal."

Liam blinked back hot tears of frustration. "We're in love. We've been seeing each other for a few months, she's not out to get anything from us. And even if she was she deserves it. She's having my baby."

Helena rolled her eyes. "This is ridiculous. Even if it weren't a scandal you're too young. I won't let some girl and a baby drag you down."

"Mum, Liam told me the other day about this. He's excited, he's going to make a great dad." Eleanor defended. "Just hear him out."

He gave his sister a thankful smile and placed the picture back in her hands. "I know this is a surprise, it surprised me too. But you're going to be a grandmother."

She wrinkled her face at the idea. "Do I look old enough to be a grandmother Liam?"

Liam rolled his eyes. "I thought you would be happy for me."

"Happy? What part of my 23-year-old son, a Prince, having a pregnancy scandal would make me happy?"

He let out a sigh and wiped his eyes. "The fact that I'm happy about this. That my girlfriend and I are happy about this I know we're young but we're excited."

Helena rubbed her temples. "Be that as it may you have to think of the fact that this child is going to be born out of wedlock. What will the press say? The people?

Liam folded his arms and clenched his jaw. "I don't give a damn about what the press says or the people. It's 2017 mother people start families all the time."

"But we're the _Royal_ Family. You are His Royal Highness, Prince Liam Henstridge. Not just some normal person who lacked the common sense to use protection." She shouted. "Son, the Monarchy is already on unstable footing and this will make it worse."

"I don't think a baby, your grandchild, is going to bring the Monarchy to its knees." He defended just as loudly. "I can't believe this is what you're worried about. You care more about the optics than you do me."

Helena softened a bit. "Sweetheart, of course, I care about you."

"Do you? Because you haven't asked me how I am at all." He spat.

Fine, how are you?" Her tone was condescending.

"I'm scared about being a dad. But I'm also disgusted about how you reacted. The first thing you did was assume I want her to get an abortion. God, I mean is a baby really such a bad thing?" More tears built up in his eyes as he thought of Kate and the heartbeat he had heard earlier today. "I wasn't happy about it at first but I'm going to be there for my child unlike you."

Helena just sighed. "I think you would be a wonderful father. Just not right now."

"I love her mum and she's excited and so am I." He smiled just a bit. "Just try to look at this differently."

"I just think you're making a mistake."

Liam raised his voice. "It's my life! What does it matter anyway I'm not next in line to the throne. I'm not Robbie. I've found someone I love, I don't care if you don't approve. Press and people be damned. I'm doing this, it's the right thing to do!"

"You don't know what you're talking about Liam!"

Liam's chest rose and fell and he heard a small chuckled coming from down the hall.

"I could hear you fighting from my room. What are you overreacting about Sparrow?"

He bristled and turned to see his brother smirking. All he wanted to do was tell the truth that he got Kathryn pregnant and that he had had been the reason she wanted to just be friends, but he knew he couldn't do that to her.

"Don't call me Sparrow." He warned.

Robert just shook his head. "Down boy. What did you get yourself into this time, _Sparrow_?"

"I'm going to be a father." He stated bluntly.

"What?" He asked incredulously. "What do you mean you're going to be a father?"

Liam rolled his eyes. "My girlfriend's pregnant. And if you have an issue with it I don't particularly care."

"Of course there's a problem with it. Is it even yours? And if it is, do you know what this will do for our image?"

"I don't give a shit about our image. I care about them and of course it's my child."

Robert made a disgusted sound. "Unbelievable. You're so selfish."

"Me being there for my child and it's mother is selfish? How?"

"Did you even think of how this will reflect on the Monarchy?"

Liam pulled at his hair and hastily wiped a few tears from his eyes. He felt completely alone even though he was in a room full of his family. Eleanor gave him a supportive smile and he just shook his head. He ignored his mother and Robert talking for a moment until Robert spoke to him directly.

"I know you like fondling the help brother, but I thought even you would be smart enough to pull out." His tone was nasty. "And now look what you've done. You have given this girl, some common _slut_ and her illegitimate _bastard_ leverage over us."

That was all it took for Liam to snap. He charged at his brother knocking him to the ground and he landed a blow right to his face. Robert shoved him but Liam wouldn't budge and hit him again.

"She's not a slut and our child isn't a bastard. Take it back." He hissed through gritted teeth. "Now!"

"Liam stop this! Immediately!" Helena ordered. "You've caused enough trouble."

Liam stood up and shook out his hand and took a few deep breaths and tried to calm himself but his body was buzzing with anger. Robert straightened his suit and touched his lip. When he pulled his fingers away they were slick with blood.

"Hmm." He smirked. "Way to talk things through. I'm sure you'll be father of the year Sparrow."

"Fuck you." He breathed out, looking from Robbie to his mother. "Fuck both of you."

"Liam!" Helena exclaimed. "That's no way to speak to your mother."

"I'll be sure to teach my son or daughter that." He spat. "Because I'm going to be involved regardless of what either of you says."

Before anyone could stop him he stormed from the room. Once he was in his bedroom with the door locked he let himself be fully angry. He bit down on his fist and tried to calm himself down. He knew his family would be surprised by the news but he never imagined they'd react how they did. As he sat on his bed, he cried and pulled at his hair. Liam was surprised that he was so worked up, crying, about this. He knew his mum was just worried for him and his future. He understood that. But hearing Robert say those disgusting things about Kate and their baby, about his family, was too much for him.

"Fuck them." He muttered, pulling the sonogram from his pocket. "They don't know what they're talking about."

Liam smoothed out the picture on his lap and stared at the small blur and wondered how something so small could cause such a problem. It was a baby, something that he and Kathryn shared and were excited about. Why couldn't they see that? Sure he was scared and had no idea what he was doing but he loved them. Liam's mouth pulled up into a half smile while looking at it, they didn't have to be happy for him. Nothing was going to keep him from being there for the girl he loved and their child. He'd protect both of them with his life.

"I'm going to be there for you, and your mum." He promised quietly. "No matter what."

* * *

AN: The secret is out! Well, half of it anyway. What did you think of Helena and Robbie's reaction? I wanted them to be dramatic because I love angry passionate Liam and snarky Helena and Robbie. Who do you think is right in this argument? I thought the doctor appointment was cute when they heard the heartbeat! How do you think Kate will react when she hears about the argument?

I have two questions for you guys.

1\. How do we feel about Kliam for a ship name?

2\. Do you want a playlist for this story? I have a list of songs I play while writing this.

I thank you for reading and I hope you review as quickly as you did last time! Tell me what you think, I love having conversations about my stories and characters! I hope to hear from you, see you next week!


	9. Chapter 9

AN: Hello all! Thank you for the reviews for the last update, I enjoyed reading what you thought. I have decided to upload on Sunday nights similarly to how new episodes of the Royals air on TV. I will try to stick to this schedule to the best of my abilities. A quick note about this chapter is that it's on the long side. I finished this chapter and it felt a bit short and I thought it would be unfair to make you wait for two very short updates. So if it seems like it jumps around it's because I fused the two together. I hope you enjoy and review. I would love to hear what you have to say about the very first scene as well as Liam and Helena's.

Song recommendation for this chapter: Carry Her Home by Saint Raymond. I suggest you listen to it on repeat while reading.

* * *

Don't spend too much time being angry. That had been Simon's go to advice for settling fights and arguments ever since Liam was a boy. It was solid advice, he always said there was nothing that couldn't be solved by talking.

But Simon wasn't here.

Liam went to bed angry, woke up angry and now he angrily sat down to breakfast. It had been less than 12 hours since he told his mother and Robert that Kate was pregnant. He wasn't sure what made him angrier, the fact that they had both reacted disgustingly last night, or that they were now acting like nothing ever happened. The only evidence that they had fought was the split lip Robbie was sporting. When he walked into the dining room for breakfast Eleanor had been the only one who greeted him.

"Morning Liam."

He gave her a tight smile and tried not to notice the haughty look Helena gave him. He served himself breakfast and the only sound in the room was the soft clinking of silverware. The tension in the room was tangible and it made Liam uncomfortable. But that wasn't his fault, it was his family who had a problem with the news, not him. He opened the book he had brought with him, letting it take his full attention.

It was the book he had bought for Kathryn about to expect. His copy was already dog-eared and marked up with notes and underlines. It made him feel a little less like the rug was ripped out from under him. He was especially grateful for it now that it appeared he wouldn't have his families support. Kate was 11 weeks, apparently, the baby was the size of a lime. It made him feel relieved to read that she should stop feeling as sick. He underlined the part about how the father should help with the housework because she would be more tired than usual. Liam was in the middle of writing a note of what he could do around her flat to help her.

 _Laundry, washing up, vacuuming._

Liam was perfectly content to sit there in silence and had been so focused on what he was doing he didn't hear Robert right away. When he looked up he saw his brother pointing to the book.

"Must you read that at the table?" He scoffed.

"Well despite how you and mum reacted last night, I have every intention of being a good father."

Robert rolled his eyes. "As if that's possible."

That hurt a little bit, sure he was scared but that didn't mean he wasn't going to try. Liam had picked up his pen again when he heard a low chuckle. He looked at the ceiling and gave an annoyed sigh.

"Well, well, well." Cyrus tutted, striding into the room. "I woke up to the most interesting news."

"Ugh, not now." Eleanor groaned.

"It looks like someone has their first paternity scandal." He exclaimed in a singsong tone before turning to Helena and smirking. "Well, _second_ paternity scandal. But this time you're the baby daddy."

Liam shut his book. "Cyrus I really don't want to hear it."

This didn't seem to deter him and he kept talking. "I must say I was surprised, I didn't think you had it in you, Sparrow. If any of you were going to have a pregnancy scandal my money was on Eleanor."

Eleanor shook her head. "Very funny. Liam is going to be great."

"Yes, great at shaming the family," Robert argued, sounding disgusted.

"A word of advice? Pay them off before they want you to be involved, it keeps them quiet."

Liam didn't respond to his uncle and pushed his food around his plate. Why did everyone assume he was going to walk away from his responsibility? He had been irresponsible in the past but now he was trying to do the right thing. When he looked up he saw Helena staring at him, she looked upset but averted her eyes.

"Actually, I want to be involved and I plan on it."

At this, Cyrus guffawed. "Sure you do, until you get bored playing house and she gets hormonal. And by then she'll want even more money."

"For once brother, I agree with Uncle Cyrus." Robert's tone was cold. "Who are you kidding? Go ahead, read that book all you want but it won't make you any less of an embarrassment."

Liam pushed himself up from the table. "I think I've lost my appetite."

"Hmm, well I would too if I knew that some girl was one interview away from ruining the family's image." Robert mused.

"I can't believe that no one other than Len is happy for me." Liam was struggling to keep his frustration under control. "God I know it's a shock, it was to me too but I'm trying to do the right thing."

Do you all really have such little faith in me?"

"Mum did lie because she didn't think you could be King." Robert sneered, arms folded over his chest. "If you aren't good enough to be King how will you ever be good enough to be a father?"

Liam was at a loss for words and just blinked, feeling wounded. In that moment he was almost glad it was Kathryn he got pregnant. Robbie deserved it for being so awful. Of course, he was scared he wasn't good enough to be a dad but that was such a low blow. He felt his face grow warm with shame and clenched his fists.

"Forget this, I'm l-leaving."

Helena stood quickly. "Liam, please don't."

"Why shouldn't I? I'm not going to sit here while you all make me feel like shit. None of you other than Len have even taken the time to consider that I'm scared about any of this. Or that I might be excited or worried about being a father. But instead, you just belittle me and call the girl I love a common slut."

Guilt flashed in Helena's eyes before she spoke. "Liam, darling just hear us out-"

"What that you want me to walk away from the girl who is carrying my child? That I should step aside and let you "handle it" and pay her off to have an abortion? I've heard it and I'm not walking away from this. I love her!"

"Sweetheart you will make a wonderful, loving father, just not right now. Not with this girl, you'll find someone noble and acceptable with the right titles."

Liam felt nauseated. "I don't want my titles, especially if this is how they'll make me act."

"Don't be an idiot Sparrow."

"No. I'll give up my titles and walk away from this if this is how you keep acting. You all act like we're better than everyone else just because we live in this house and some outdated traditions say we have power. Frankly, I'm sick of it. This is exactly why dad wanted to disband the Monarchy."

Robert was standing too, looking superior. "You'd never give up your titles. Do you know why Sparrow? Without them you're _nothing_ , you're not special or important or talented. You are just an average, hot-headed child who thinks he can do whatever makes him happy. Without your titles, you're just a joke."

Liam flinched at his brother's words, tears built up in his eyes but he swallowed the lump in his throat. "Titles and money will never mean more to me than my family."

"Family, yeah right."

"It may be just the three of us but they mean everything to me. And she's a hell of a lot more loving and supportive than any of you will ever be."

His sister patted his arm from where she sat. "Don't listen to them, Liam."

"Liam I think you're being overdramatic about this whole situation. Just sit down and we can plan how best to manage this before the public finds out."

"No."

"Liam." She scolded. "We need to keep a hold on the people's opinion."

The young prince shook his head in disbelief. It felt like no one could hear him or see that he was struggling with this.

"Just be honest with me mum. Is the public's opinion, or my happiness and child more important to you?"

Helena's mouth was open but she didn't say a single word. She just looked conflicted and looked from him to Robert and then back again. She shook her head and just exhaled loudly.

"That's what I thought."

Before anyone could say anything Liam stomped from the room, his blood boiling. How could his family be so cold and uncaring? In that moment he hated them and wished his dad had disbanded the Monarchy. Kate and this baby were everything to him and so far a better family than the one he was born into ever was. If she were here she would have stopped him as he went through the secret tunnels. She would have stopped him to see if he was okay. But as he slipped out from the palace no one stopped to check on him. No one even cared enough to follow him.

Kate yawned as she curled up on the couch with a cup of tea. She had slept in relatively late but was trying to wake herself up. For the past few days, it had felt like she had been hit by a truck no matter how much sleep she got. Yesterday had gone better than she thought it would. She and Liam had told her dad about the baby and he had been surprisingly okay with it. She had been grateful that her dad hadn't blown up about the news and he finally knew the truth. She wasn't sure she could have pretended to not feel sick to her stomach for much longer. She was nervous that she still hadn't heard from Liam though and how his family reacted. She had just settled into the show she was watching when a quick knock made her jump. When she opened the door she was stunned to see Liam on the other side. He had his hood up over his head and his eyes were bloodshot.

"Liam, what are you doing here?"

He didn't say anything he just pulled her into a tight hug and Kate wrapped her arms around his neck. When they pulled back she looked concerned.

"What's wrong?"

Liam shut the door behind him and rolled his eyes. "I told my family last night."

"I know, you never told me how it went." Kate watched him visibly tense and she grew anxious. "I take it that it didn't go well."

"My mum was more concerned about the family's image than she was me." He took a hold of her hand, feeling protective. "She wanted me to let her handle everything and have "it" taken care of. She was surprised when I told her I wanted to be involved."

The bitterness in his voice made Kate's heart sink. "How did Robbie react?"

Anger clouded his features and he walked away, going over to the window. Kate could see his shoulders rising and falling as he tried to calm himself.

"Liam what did he say?"

"It's nothing worth concerning yourself over." He tried to sound dismissive but his words were clipped.

"Liam." She pleaded.

When he turned around he looked pissed. His blue eyes burned with anger, just like they had the night of the boxing match.

"He said it was selfish of me to not be worried about the monarchy and he, he called our child a bastard." He raised his voice a bit and she jumped. "Jesus it's like neither of them even cared about how I felt about it. My mum clearly wanted to pay for an abortion and Robbie acted like this baby was going to cause the world to end."

Kate couldn't stop herself from crying. Tears leaked from her eyes as she ran her fingers through her hair. She had known they were going to be surprised and maybe a bit upset but knowing that's the way they responded made her feel guilty and devastated. She wiped her eyes with her sleeve.

"Oh god." She whispered. "You're going to leave me aren't you?"

Liam immediately softened. "What? No, of course, I'm not."

He pulled her hand away from her face and brought her close. Seeing her this emotional made him regret telling her.

"I'm sorry Liam. I should never have gotten you involved with this."

"Don't apologize, please. You have nothing to be sorry for."

Kate just shook her head. "They don't even know it's Robbie's ex you got pregnant. If they're mad now I can only imagine how that's going to go. I promised myself I wouldn't come between you and your brother. Your family is important, he just came home.'

Despite how tense the situation was Liam just gave a small smile. She was so compassionate and kind, it made him want to shield her from his family even more.

"That may be true, but the two of you are my family as well. I love my brother and mum but I love the both of you too. I don't care what they say or the press. I'm going to be there for you Kathryn, I'm not walking away from this."

She looked up at him and he looked so sincere. "Are you sure?"

"More than anything. There's nothing I wouldn't give up to be with you."

After spending some time getting a hold of their emotions they had finally calmed down enough to take comfort in each other. Kate had been coaxed into eating breakfast while Liam helped out around her flat. They were now on her couch looking through Kate's copy of the "What to Expect" book. Liam was stretched out with his head resting in her lap while he read small bits out loud.

"Did you know he's developing fingernails now?" Liam mused. "And apparently is the size of a lime."

Kate ran her fingers through Liam's hair. "You're so certain it's a boy aren't you?"

"I told you it runs in the family, Eleanor was a surprise."

"Well, if it's a girl you don't get to sulk."

He laughed and turned to her stomach. "Never, even if you're a girl you'll still be just as attractive as I am."

She smiled down at him and watched as he flipped through the book. How could anyone be upset with someone so devoted and caring? She understood his family had a role to play but she loved Liam's determination and hoped his family would see it too.

"You should sleep more by the way. It says this is when you start really changing and stuff, I don't want you to get sick."

The concern in his voice was so genuine and she leaned down and kissed him. "Everyone should have their own personal Liam. It makes this pregnancy thing a lot easier."

He just forced a smile and skimmed the pages. "I'm glad you see it that way."

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing, really it's fine." He said, trying to avoid answering.

Kate gently took the book from his hands. "You can tell me anything."

Liam sat up and picked at a thread on his jeans. "I-It's just breakfast was tense this morning."

"Yeah?"

"My Uncle Cyrus said he didn't think I had it in me. And kept trying to give me advice about paying you off now to keep you quiet. And Robert agreed with him and was an ass about me reading my book at the table. When I said I was going to try to be a good dad he just shook his head. He just kept saying I was going to shame the family."

Kate frowned. "What about your mum?"

"She kept talking about managing the public's opinion. And then said I'd find the girl with the right titles and nobility to have kids with one day."

"Oh, she doesn't think I'm good enough?" Her voice was small.

Liam quickly waved her off. "She doesn't get it. I don't care about titles or money or things like that. I told her I'd give up my titles and walk away from it all if I have to."

"No. You can't do that I won't let you." She insisted. "You can't throw away your life for me."

"Honestly after what my brother said I'm not sure if I even want to be associated with them."

Kate tilted her head. "What did he say?"

"Nothing that wasn't true." His voice cracked just slightly.

"Liam what did he say? Does he know it's me?"

"No. He just said that my mum lied about my paternity because she thought I wasn't good enough to be King. That I was nothing without my titles because I'm not special." He swallowed and took a deep breath. The pain was still fresh. "I-If I wasn't g-good enough to be King how would I be good enough to be a father?"

Kate gave a small gasp. "Liam, no look at me."

He ignored her and just clenched and unclenched his fists. How could he possibly face her when everything his brother said was true? When it came down to it he was nothing more than his money and influence. He had no real skills if his mother had such little faith in him to be King why should Kate trust him to be a dad?

"Liam." She shook his arm. "Please."

When he looked up his eyes were glassy. "He's right."

"Of course he isn't. Liam, you're so much more than your family and name. You're caring, and reassuring and comforting. God, you make me feel safe and that everything will work out."

"That d-doesn't mean I'll be a good dad."

Kate shook her head and let his hand rest on her stomach. "Of course you will. Liam you're going to be a great dad. Since I told you you've wanted to be there. Just yesterday you fought to come to the doctor and you wanted to tell my dad with me. You bought us matching parenting books for Gods sake. It would have been so easy for you to walk away and leave me but you didn't. Do you know why? Because you'll make a great dad, you already are."

He shook his head. "Kate-"

"No, it's true. Robbie and your mum have no idea what they're talking about."

Liam gave her a tight smile and thanked her quietly. He didn't say anything after that, he just put his arm around her and pulled her closer. Most of his family may not have believed in him. But Kate did and that was what was most important. Sitting there with her by his side, it felt like they could face anything. It didn't matter who his family was or where he was. Kate was family and she was his home and so was this life they created together, regardless of his family.

"I'm not leaving you, I won't. Nothing will ever keep me from you." He said softly. "I promise you."

Kate leaned against his shoulder. "I love you so much, Liam."

"I love you too."

* * *

Liam spent the next few days at Kate's flat. It was certainly better than going home and dealing with his family's scrutiny. His mother and Robbie had both texted him asking him to not do anything foolish. After reassuring Jasper he was fine and having him drop off a bag with some things, he had turned his phone off. Kate was grateful to have Liam around, it felt like she was sleep deprived despite spending the better part of three days in bed. Liam had been helping out around the flat and made sure she was eating.

It was late in the evening and they were flipping through a name book Angie had dropped off the day before.

"I like Sophia," Kate said looking up from the book. "What do you think?"

"A strange name for a boy don't you think?" Liam asked sleepily as he traced patterns onto Kate's stomach. "You'll give him a complex or something."

Kate huffed. "It's not strange seeing that it's going to be a girl."

"Well on the off chance it's a girl I do like Sophia."

She reached up and kissed him. "I don't actually care what we have as long as their healthy."

"Me either, but you heard the doctor everything seems fine. If you want I'm sure we could set you up with the Royal physician."

"I can only imagine the Queen's face when I got a checkup done. She'd probably lock me in the tower."

Liam laughed a little. "That's not a thing anymore. I'm hoping she'll come around, but if not that's her problem."

"Do you think that will ever happen?"

He thought of his mum's face at breakfast a few days ago. She had seemed conflicted with what was going on. It was almost a look of guilt that he saw when Robbie had berated him.

"She looked like she wanted to say something when my brother called me selfish. I just wish my dad were here." He admitted. "He would have helped her see the bright side."

Kate took his hand. "I'm sure he'd be happy for you."

"I like to think so. He would have loved you, wouldn't have cared about your social standing. Apparently, Robbie got that from our mum."

Kate didn't reply right away, she gave his hand a squeeze. She wished her mum was here too, having her around to give her advice would make things so much easier.

"When are you telling them about me?"

Liam frowned. "Soon, I promise. I just have to figure out the best way to do it."

She sighed. "I didn't want to come between you."

"You're not, I promise. He had his chance, he didn't treat you how you deserved. He kept you a secret. And I have no intention of doing that, regardless of my family." He kissed the back of her hand. "I love you Kathryn and I'd do anything for you."

* * *

It was only when Kate had insisted she was fine to be alone did Liam leave. He knew it was foolish to be so worried about her, after all, there was only so much he could do. It had been four days since he stormed out and he knew he needed to return home eventually. As he walked through the darkened stateroom with his bag over his shoulder he couldn't help but smile. She was really starting to show, it felt so much more real. He was actually excited to be a dad, to have a family with someone as amazing as Kate. He nearly jumped out of his skin when he saw Robert stand up from one of the couches

"Jesus." He breathed.

"There you are, Sparrow. Off seeing the royal baby mama?" He questioned condescendingly. "It's been a few days."

Liam rolled his eyes. "Don't call me that. And not that it's any of your business but yes, I was with her."

"Are you sure it's even yours brother? Why is she hiding?"

He scoffed, "Yes, of course, it's my child. She's hiding because she's nervous to meet you and mum. Not that I blame her after you called her such awful things."

Robert just heaved a sigh. "I don't know Sparrow, you being a dad is going to reflect poorly on the Monarchy. Especially if you don't pay her off or marry her."

"I'm not paying her off. We're in love, we're excited about this baby. It was just a shock that's all."

"Just think about it, Liam. Can you, the Playboy Prince, really handle being tied down with a baby?"

He cleared his throat, not letting his face falter. "Yes, I want this. But I won't let you or mum or Cyrus make her or my child feel unwelcome."

"Whatever you say, Sparrow."

Liam just rolled his eyes and made his way to his bedroom, all he wanted to do was go to bed and avoid his family. So he was surprised when he opened his door and found Helena sitting on his bed.

"Mum?"

"Where have you been?" She asked standing up and pointing to his bag. "I was beginning to think you ran away."

He really wasn't in the mood for this. "I've been with my girlfriend at her flat."

"How is she doing?" She asked politely.

"What do you care? You wanted to have it 'handled' and for me to not be with her." Liam snapped. "I believe your exact words were that I'd make a wonderful father just not right now."

"Liam, I may have overreacted and I apologize for that." Helena sighed and gave a tight smile. "You asked me to be your mother and not the Queen."

He crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow. "Really, you're sorry?"

"I am. I wasn't exactly considerate or willing to listen. I am sorry Liam, truly."

He knew better to trust his mum so easily. "So just like that you're sorry and want to know how she is?"

"Eleanor may have talked some sense into me. She said you love this girl and that you have for a long time."

"I do. It was a surprise that she was pregnant but we're excited." He told her. "And I'm not going to let my title or anything come between us."

Helena let out a breath. "I see. If this is something you truly want, I won't stop you."

"So just like that, you've gone from wanting to pay for an abortion to asking if she's okay? I'm having trouble believing you."

"It still will reflect poorly if it isn't handled the right way." She warned but then her tone softened. "But I thought of what you said. After all that we've been through the past year, this is something we should celebrate. So while I am worried about the family's image you're still my son and I support you."

Liam was silent for a moment and stared at his mother, looking for any sign of deceit on her face. This wasn't the first time she had lied to him about something so important. She just smiled back at him, waiting for him to say something. He cleared his throat and decided not to get too excited.

"What about Robert?"

"Your brother is a traditionalist so he's worried about the Monarchy and how this will look. I am too but I'm your mother first and I forgot that. You reminded me that family comes before the titles."

He didn't know what to say, he was still dubious. He watched as Helena picked up the book from his bed. She flicked through the pages and smiled fondly.

"You left it at the table when you stormed out." She explained, still looking at it. "You've underlined almost every page and taken notes, you're trying to learn. I can see that you really care for this girl."

Liam's cheeks flushed an embarrassed shade of pink and he sighed. "I do. She means everything to me, both of them."

Helena nodded. "And you've been seeing her for a while now and it's your child?"

"Of course, I'm sure." He answered quickly. "We've been together for some time, we just have a complicated history."

Liam sat down on his bed next to his mum. "How is she doing? How far is she?"

He rubbed his clammy hands on his thighs. "She's good, she's almost 12 weeks. So she's tired and her morning sickness lasts all day."

Helena smiled sympathetically. "That should be over soon, but everything seems okay?"

"That's what the doctor said." He felt a bit awkward.

"Well, when she's feeling well enough we should invite her to dinner."

"Really? You want to meet her?"

Helena just rolled her eyes and laughed slightly. "I should meet the girl having my grandchild, shouldn't I? I would like to get to know her, support her."

Liam gave a non-committal shrug. The idea of bringing Kate to dinner made him nervous. Not only was the idea of his mother being so accepting strange, he still had his brother to face.

"We'll see." He finally replied. "I'll talk to her about it."

"And how do you feel about all of this?"

"Scared, honestly. I wish dad were here, I have no idea what I'm doing. I don't know how to be a good dad or how to support her." He sighed, rubbing a hand over his face. "It's frightening."

Helena placed a hand on his shoulder and passed him the book.

"You remind me so much of your father." She sounded proud. "He was nervous, read nearly every book he could get his hands on. I see so much of him in you already. If you're anything like him you have nothing to worry about."

This made Liam's heart swell. The idea of being so similar to his dad made him feel closer somehow, that he was still here. All he ever wanted was to make him proud, hopefully, this was his chance.

"She isn't royal, she doesn't have any titles or the background of someone you would have chosen for me." He confessed anxiously. "But I'm crazy about her."

"Sometimes we can't help who we fall in love with. But we have to choose love, not money or power or a title." Helena said softly. "Because that's not how you get through any of this."

Hearing his mum's advice made him look away sheepishly. It was strange to hear her speak so honestly about something so private. But he knew she was right, it would never matter to him where she came from. She was more than enough to him.

"So you're okay with her being normal?"

She patted his arm. "Liam, I spent so much time wondering what my life would have been like if I had stayed with my first love. But your grandmother pushed me into marrying Simon. I loved him dearly of course, but I always wondered what my life would have been if I had been with someone for love and that alone. I would never want to take away that chance for you."

He exhaled and nodded shakily. "T-Thank you mum, really. It means so much to hear you say that."

"Just follow your heart. If she's important to you nothing else should matter."

His mother was right. Kate made everything else better, she was bigger than tradition or what was expected from him. She was his heart and it didn't matter what the rest of the world or his brother thought. She was what truly mattered to him and nothing would keep him from her.

* * *

AN: This ending was rather cheesy but I wanted to have a fairly peaceful ending, the calm before the storm if you will. What did you think about how Robert treated Liam at breakfast, that was my favorite scene this chapter. I love writing Liam and Robert going at it. What was your favorite scene? The next chapter will be a bit confrontational as well. I hope you enjoyed and will let me know what you thought! I will see you all next Sunday!


	10. Chapter 10

AN: Hello! Thank you for the reviews for chapter 9, I appreciated them. This chapter is being updated a little bit earlier than Sunday night. I'm currently on a trip and wifi is spotty so I wanted to upload while I have the chance. There's a dramatic reveal in this chapter! I will be editing this chapter for further typos when I have a better connection. I hope you enjoy this chapter and review!

Song recommendation: Speaking of Truth by Laleh.

I recommend you listen to this on repeat while reading!

* * *

"Are you sure about this Liam? I mean maybe we should wait." Kate asked nervously tugging on his arm. "Maybe we could do this another night."

Liam just chuckled as he led her through the tunnels. "Sweetheart, she's excited to meet you. She's been supportive since day one. I love you so she'll love you."

Kate smiled at his nickname for her but folded her arms over her stomach. "I look ridiculous.'

"You look lovely." He reassured her, pulling her arms away from her stomach. "Come on Len is really excited to meet you."

She sighed as they stepped out of the tunnels and into the hallway. Tonight was the night Liam finally introduced her to his family, and his sister had agreed to meet her before dinner. Liam figured this would be the least stressful way to do this, so all she would have to do is meet his mother. She had thought it was a good idea. But now she looked unsure as they stopped in front of his twin's room.

"What is it? I know you're worried but try to relax. Robbie is still out at a charity event, we have time." He kissed her. "Just breathe."

"Fine." She muttered. "But should I curtsy? She's a princess after all."

Liam snorted as he knocked on her door. "No, she'd probably be offended if you did."

"Come in!"

When they walked into the room Kate was surprised by how normal it seemed. Sure it was probably bigger than her whole flat, but there were clothes and shoes scattered around and her bed was unmade. For some reason it made her feel more at ease.

"Len, this is my girlfriend Kate." Liam blushed, wrapping his arm around her waist. "Kate this is my sister Eleanor."

Eleanor gave her a wide smile. "So you're the girl who's turned my brother into a love sick idiot?"

Kate was caught off guard and laughed. "Yeah, that would be me. It's nice to meet you."

She shook her hand. "You too, Liam said you were nervous?"

"Just a bit, mostly about meeting the Queen and telling your brother." She answered as they sat down on the couch.

Eleanor scoffed, putting her feet up on the coffee table. "Mum's fine, just dramatic. Don't let Robbie scare you he's always cranky about something."

Liam rubbed his hand over her leg soothingly. "See, I told you my mum was coming around. She's the one who planned this dinner."

"Well, I'd offer you something to help you relax." She gestured to the table full of pills and a bong. "But you're growing my niece and I don't want to be responsible for any birth defects."

"Niece?" Liam gasped sarcastically. "Don't say that I told her you were a surprise."

"Best surprise of them all." She smirked. "Who needs another prince, right Kate?"

Kate nodded, shocked at how comfortable she felt. As she laughed with Liam's twin it was strange how normal she seemed. She was dressed in something Angie would probably wear and wore dark eye makeup. She seemed like any other person in their 20s.

"I keep telling him it's a girl but he has this delusion of having a house full of boys."

Eleanor raised an eyebrow. "A house full, since when are you so broody Li?"

He shrugged. "What can I say? I want an army of small look a likes."

Even though they all made jokes and their conversation came easily, inside Liam was freaking out. In less than an hour, he would be introducing Kate to his mum and finally coming clean to Robert. He didn't want to make Kate more nervous than she already was so he kept it to himself. He watched her and his sister get along it made him smile. She could easily fit into his family and he wanted her to. Having her here felt right no matter how the night might go.

When he refocused on Kate she was smiling at him, waiting for him to say something. He sucked in a breath and laughed shyly.

"What?"

"I told your sister about how you softened my dad up with wine."

"Oh, yeah. I mean it worked didn't it?"

Kate rolled her eyes playfully "I think it would work on any wine enthusiast."

He just shook his head and pulled her in closer. From the other couch, Eleanor snorted, faking annoyance.

"You two are so sweet I'm getting a cavity." After a pause, she looked genuine. "I am happy for you though, you're cute together."

Kate played with her fingers. "Thank you. I just hope Robbie sees it that way."

Liam brushed his lips against her hair. "It'll be fine, I promise."

* * *

Luckily for Kate and Liam, Robbie's charity event had finished a bit later than expected. He would be a few minutes late and dinner would be served once he arrived. Liam was grateful he didn't have to face his brother quite yet. As they stood just outside the doors of the dining room he noticed how pale Kate had gone.

"Len?" He asked. "Can we have a moment?"

Once she disappeared through the doors, Liam gently gripped her shoulders.

"What's wrong?"

Kate swallowed the lump in her throat, she hadn't been this nervous since telling Liam she was pregnant.

"I-I'm just scared. What if she hates me and what is your brother going to say?"

"She won't hate you and it doesn't matter what my brother says. Because you have me, Len, my mum and your family behind you." He rested his hand on her stomach. "Nothing he says is going to change how I feel about you or our kid."

"You promise?"

"Of course, I love you."

"I love you too."

After a quick kiss, Liam had Kate wait in the hallway. When he walked through the door his mum stood to greet him and peeked over his shoulder. She seemed almost excited, completely different than how she had initially reacted.

"Where is she?"

"In the hall." He was surprised at how shaky his voice was. "She's nervous so p-please be polite. She's important to me."

Helena waved him off. "Yes, of course now bring her in."

Liam gave Kate's hand a reassuring squeeze as they walked into the dining room together, he could feel her trembling.

"Mum this is Kathryn, Kathryn this is my mum."

Kate gave a quick curtsy and a weak grin. "Your Majesty, t-thank you for having me."

"Please." She insisted, shaking her hand. "Call me Helena. Now, how are you feeling?"

Liam pulled out her chair and then took his seat next to her.

"A bit sick, I've just hit 13 weeks."

Helena looked pleased with herself. "I thought so, I've made sure that dinner is nothing too heavy."

Kate just looked down at her lap, feeling shy and a bit star struck. Here she was in the palace and the Queen was doing something nice for _her_.

"Thank you, your Maj- Helena." She corrected herself.

Liam rested his hand on Kate's leg underneath the table. Seeing his mother and his girlfriend get along so well made him happier than he would have imagined. He never thought his mum would be so welcoming especially after her reaction two weeks ago. He just hoped his brother would follow suit.

"Don't mention it. It should pass soon enough, Liam says you've had a checkup already?"

Her eyes flashed over to Liam and she grabbed his hand. "Yes, she says everything seems normal and I've been taking medication for my morning sickness."

"I'm glad. And if you need anything or want a second opinion we can arrange something here. I want this to be as easy as possible for both of you."

Eleanor smirked into her wine glass. "Look at you mum, granny of the year."

The slight look of horror on Helena's face caused both Kate and Liam crack a smile and chuckle. This wasn't as awkward as he thought it would be, Liam felt at ease for a moment. But only for a moment because the voice coming from the hall made his stomach drop.

"So Sparrow, where is this mysterious girl who is having my niece or nephew?" He called out, sounding polite and excited. Helena had instructed him to be well mannered at dinner. Liam doubted this would be any help when he saw her though. "I can't wait to meet her."

Kate shrunk into her seat, wishing she could disappear into thin air. Anything would be better than what was about to happen. She swallowed and held onto Liam's hand like her life depended on it.

"It's going to be fine." Liam said softly, he wasn't entirely sure who he was talking too but he repeated it anyways. "It's going to be fine."

When Robert walked in, he glanced around the room he still looked excited. But his eyes quickly went back to Kate and after a second his smile fell.

"R-Robbie." He began meekly. "This is Kate, the mother of my child."

His brother was slack-jawed as he looked from Kate's face to Liam's. He chuckled in disbelief, speechless for a few seconds.

"This is some sort of joke right?" He asked breathlessly. "You, getting my ex-girlfriend pregnant?"

Across the table, Helena gasped, but Robert didn't let her speak. Liam could see the fury building in his eyes. Kate recognized the face well, it was the same look Liam would get. She could already feel the tension.

"It's not a joke."

Robert looked indignant and clenched his fists. His voice was low, dangerous. "How long have you been seeing her?"

He ran a hand through his hair and shrugged. "Robert-"

"How long Sparrow!" He shouted, causing everyone to jump out of their skin. "How long have you been doing this?"

Liam's heart was pounding in his chest as he sighed. "A few months."

He turned to Kate, his eyes narrowed, and he sneered. "You've been sleeping together for a few months! You've been screwing my brother and lied to my face for months?"

Kate looked away and frowned, feeling guilty. "Robert I-I'm sorry."

"As you bloody well should be! You betrayed me, both of you." He was fuming. "And not only that, you're having a child together. It's disgusting."

Liam glanced at Kate who had one hand over her mouth and one on her stomach. He stood up from the table and stared his brother down.

"We thought you were dead." Liam tried to reason, calmly. "We thought you were gone, we didn't plan this."

"So just because I'm gone means you decide to start fucking my ex-girlfriend? Did you get all of my exes pregnant or just this one?"

Kate watched as Liam bit his lip and as Robert tensed his jaw. She saw that Helena was sitting with her mouth open in shock. Eleanor gave Kate a small, anxious smile before turning her attention back to her brothers.

"Y-You broke up with me before you left for training. I didn't cheat on you I promise."

"But you didn't think to tell me that you spread your legs for my brother when I saw you? Jesus, is that why you were so weird the night I came back? Not because I was alive but because you knew the game was up, that you and Sparrow would get caught?" Robert's body was buzzing with anger and his words were biting. "Were you knocked up then? When we went out before the balcony appearance? Tell me, did you know you were carrying my brother's mistake when I kissed you in the wine cellar?"

"Y-yes. I knew." A tear fell down Kate's face as she let him scream at her. "But I never meant to hurt either of you. I almost didn't even tell Liam because I didn't want to come between you two."

"You may not have wanted to come between us but you certainly got underneath both of us." He smirked maliciously. "Did he sell you a sob story about being the spare to the throne to get in your pants?"

"Robert." Liam warned as he stood behind Kate's chair, his hands on her shoulders. "Don't speak to her like that. I know you're upset but try to understand, p-please."

He laughed coldly. "Try to understand that my pouting, pathetic little brother not only got a girl pregnant but that it's my ex? Someone, I care for?"

"Someone, you care for?" Liam scoffed. "You were ashamed of her! You would talk about her body, how hot you found her, not about who she is or how amazing she is. You called bagsy on her like an object and then complained how she would never be good enough for you! How is that caring for her?"

Eleanor spoke up before her older brother could answer. "He has a point, Robbie. He didn't do it on purpose they thought you were d-dead. We _all_ did. You can't be angry at them. They care for each other, I've seen it. You were ashamed of her because you're an elitist. We should be happy for them this is good news. After your accident and dad dying, we should celebrate."

"Celebrate what? That fact that our brother doesn't know how to pull out or use a condom?" He spat out as if they weren't in the room. "If anything he should have let mum handle it. The child would be better off."

Liam bristled. "What did you just say?"

"I said that it probably would be better off not existing at all. Seeing that you're going to get bored and walk away and she's going to be busy letting anything with a pulse into her bed. Not much of a life."  
Liam walked over to where his brother was standing and shoved him. He knew he would be upset but this was unacceptable, Robert could say whatever he wanted to about him but not Kate.

"Apologize to her, _now_." He demanded, gripping his shirt.

Robert smiled at her, almost genuinely. "Kathryn, I'm truly sorry that you let my brother do this to you. I did warn you he was stupid and reckless."

Kate cried softly as she watched Liam pushed Robert. Coming here was a mistake, telling Liam was a mistake. She looked over to Helena, she looked appalled and her eyes were wide.

"I'm sorry." She whispered.

The Queen didn't say anything but she nodded. Kate hung her head and wrapped her arms around herself, trying to hold it together.

"You know what? I'm tired of not being good enough for you! I'm sorry you weren't dead, I'm sorry that you feel like we betrayed you. But this is something Kate and I did together, a life we've started together. I love her and nothing you say is going to stop that." Liam's eyes burned with determination as he shoved his brother once more. "I'm never going to apologize for what I feel."

He just chuckled, as if what Liam said had been hilarious. But then he stopped, his words were clipped, his tone bitter. "Dad would be ashamed of you brother. You're nothing special, you have never been special, and neither will that child."

"At least Kate loves me. At least nobody wishes I had died on an island." Liam hissed. "At least I don't have to _beg_ the people to like me."

"L-Liam." Kate choked out, her hand to her belly. "I think I should go."

Robert nodded. "Yes, perhaps you should."

"I'm sorry. I really am, you have to believe me." She pleaded. "I never wanted this to happen."

She was shaking as Robert's eyes raked over her body. She felt sick as he lingered on her breasts and then her stomach. His lip curled in disgust.

"I have no idea why I even liked you or why Liam does for that matter. You're ordinary, replaceable." A nasty grin hung on his lips. "But then again you're quite the whore in bed. Always so willing to spread your legs and act like the slut you are. It must be that common blood in you. And you always did like the help brother. I wonder if the bastard is even yours."

That was all it took for Liam to punch his brother in the face. The hit rattled his body but did nothing to lessen his rage.

"Jesus!" Eleanor cried.

He punched him again, drawing blood from his nose. Robert calmly touched his face and looked at the blood on his fingers. But then he lunged at Liam, throwing him on the table. The china smashed when it hit the floor and silverware clattered. They struggled for a moment before Liam got a fist to the face. All of Robert's well-mannered nature was out the door as he punched his younger brother repeatedly.

"Robert! That's enough!" Helena's voice was strained as she stood from the table.

Liam shoved his brother off and pushed him roughly. His ran his tongue over his teeth and tasted blood, Robbie had busted his lip open with the ring he was wearing. He was furious and breathing rapidly, but when he saw how all the color had drained from Kate's face he went over to her. He put his arm around her, almost protectively.

"F-Fuck you." His voice trembled. "We're leaving."

"No, I am." Robert was holding a napkin to his face. "As far as I'm concerned I don't have a brother from this moment on."

"Robert, come back here." Helena warned while pointing to Kate. "What you said to her is reprehensible."

He rolled his eyes. "You've betrayed me, Liam I'm done."

With that, he left the room and there was a deep laugh from the doorway. Cyrus stood at the door, drink in hand.

"I heard shouting and just had to see what Sparrow had gotten himself into. I love it when drama doesn't involve me."

"Cyrus." Helena grumbled, clearly not amused.

"What?" He asked innocently. "At least I didn't get you pregnant after Simon died."

Eleanor stood from the table and grabbed Cyrus by the arm. "You wish, come on."

Once they were alone, Helena turned to Liam and Kate. She avoided the Queen's eye and held onto Liam's arm.

"Your Majesty, I'm _so_ sorry." Her voice was shrill. "I'm sorry."

Helena watched as Liam rubbed her back and she folded her arms. "What is going on?"

"Robert and I-"

Liam cut her off, she would be too nice if she explained it. "Robert and Kate were seeing other for a while but then he broke up with her before his accident. We thought he was dead so we started dating but now he's back. She never cheated, we didn't even see each other for a few months after his death. I was with Ophelia. We're in love mum, I don't care how you feel about us."

She blinked slowly. "Oh, I see and you just conveniently left out this detail when you told us the other night?"'

Kate cleared her throat, she was still crying. "It's my f-fault I was scared and asked him not to."

"It's not your fault. I should have told him when he came back like we talked about, I was a coward." He kissed the top of her head. "I'm so sorry."

"I'm sorry as well Kathryn. Robert was right to be upset but he overreacted." Helena smiled gently and put her hand on Kate's shoulder. "He had no right to say such awful things to you."

Kate smiled gratefully. "I probably deserved some of it."

"You didn't he's an ass." Liam reassured her quickly. "I should take you home."

She felt relieved, she was ready to leave the palace and hide in her flat.

"Thank you for having me. I'm sorry again."

"Hopefully we can really talk soon." Helena said warmly. "Despite the theatrics, it was nice to meet you."

"You too."

After that Liam whisked Kate out of the room and back through the tunnels. The ride home was silent, Jasper didn't say a word to either of them. Liam watched as Kate stared out the window and bit on her lip. He held her hand tightly in his and kissed the back of it. They still didn't speak on the walk up to her flat, or while she changed into a sweater and pajama bottoms. She was still silent as she stood in front of Liam while he sat on the kitchen counter. He gave her a weak smile as she cleaned the blood from his face. She gave one in return but it was forced and didn't reach her eyes. He pulled her hand away.

"Kate, talk to me, please."

"What do you want me to say?" She questioned softly.

"I'm sorry, you know everything he said was wrong. Nothing he said matters. I love you and our baby and that's what's important. He's disgusting, an animal."

"And you're not? I watched you beat him up."

Liam furrowed his eyebrows. "I was defending you. I wasn't going to let him stand there and call our child a bastard or let him call you a whore."

"He's not wrong though. I am one, I slept with both of you." She put the tissues down. "I'm common."

"Kathryn. You're nothing like that, we thought he was dead. You're anything but common you're amazing." He said quickly. "Please don't listen to him."

Kate sniffled and put her hands on her stomach. She could feel how bloated she was, how her actions were on display for the whole world to see. How she was carrying a mistake. Liam seemed to sense this because he replaced her hands with his.

"This baby isn't a mistake. It's scary and we didn't plan it but I love them so much already and I love you. I know how nasty he was but he's an idiot, he doesn't feel things the way we do." Liam kissed her. "I'm so sorry you had to hear those awful things, I should have told him privately, I wish I had. But he knows now, we're free."

She turned away, pushing his hands off of her belly. She felt nothing but guilt and shame and Robert's words echoed in her head. When Liam's arms wrapped around her waist from behind she cringed.

"Kate, please talk to me. How can I fix this?"

"Liam, please let go of me." She begged, squirming in his grip. "P-Please."

He stepped away and frowned as she started crying. Her shoulders shook and she kept a grip on her stomach. The way she held herself scared him, he crouched down in front of her.

"Are you hurt? What's wrong?"

Kate looked up at him, the look on his face made her cry even more. He was so sweet and compassionate, she couldn't handle it. She felt the way her belly rounded out beneath her hand and felt sick. This was Liam's baby inside of her but she couldn't do this. Not to someone like him.

"Is it the baby? Please, what's wrong?" He sounded scared. "Kate, just breathe."

"I-I can't be with you, Liam." She stuttered. "I can't d-do this to you."

Liam's face fell. "Y-You can't be with me? Why not?"

"I can't make you responsible for this baby or for me. I can't do that to you or your family."

"But I'm the father, I want to be there. You're my family."

"I'm just a girl who's carrying your baby, we're not a family. The Monarchy is, the Royals. They're much more important and me and this baby." The words hurt as she said them. "I can't ruin your life anymore, I never wanted to come between you and Robbie."

Liam blinked back a few tears. "K-Kate, I love you. I don't care about the Monarchy or my stupid brother. I only care about the two of you."

Her green eyes were wet and bloodshot. She cupped his face in her hand. "I don't think we should see each other anymore."

"No!" He said frantically. "Why are you doing this? Robert's nothing to me anymore. You heard him, we're not brothers anymore. Don't do this."

"I wasn't good enough for Robbie, I'll never be good enough for you." She whispered. "You h-heard him, I'm common."

"You're everything to me, he's an idiot."

Liam watched as she drew into herself. He had never seen her look so upset, all he wanted to do was make the expression she wore disappear. He pulled her in for a hug and kept his arms around her waist. He relaxed a little bit when she hugged him back.

"You don't have to see him ever again, I won't let him near you." He vowed. "My mum is disgusted by him, you have the actual Queen of England on your side. My sister loves you and so do I. We're going to be okay."

Kate tried to smile at his joke and tried to agree with him. But in her heart, she saw how hurt Robert looked. It was the same way Liam looked when they decided to be just friends. She had already torn his family apart and she wouldn't be the one to ruin it even further.

"What did I do wrong? How can I fix this?" He mumbled into her hair. "I screwed up but I'll make it right, give me a little time."

She pulled away from the hug and Liam looked down at her, his face was kind and he smiled fondly. Kate sighed touched his face.

"You're incredibly sweet Liam. You didn't do anything wrong." She began, returning his smile. "I just don't want to be a burden any more than I already am. We should end this before it gets any worse."

"End this?" He echoed. "What are you talking about we're having a baby."

"I know." She said quickly, somewhat defensive. "I just don't want to come between you and your family."

Liam rolled his eyes. "You keep saying that. Why won't you realize you're important to me?"

"I don't want to fight." She replied wearily as she got emotional again. She went over to the door.

"But you want to stop seeing each other." He was irritated and he rubbed his temples. "I want to be there for my kid."

Kate kept her eyes on the floor, not wanting to see how sad he looked. "You w-will, I promise. I just think I need some space, some distance from you and your family. Just for a while."

He scoffed, trying to hide how hurt he was. Kate was really breaking up with him because of his brother. He wanted to be angry, say something that would make her see how unreasonable she was acting. But then he saw how small she seemed as she refused to look up. Her blonde hair spilled over her face and she hugged herself.

"Kate." He whispered. "Kate please."

"I love you _so_ much, Liam. I just need some space." She faked a smile and tried to sound upbeat but it came out miserably. "I'll be f-fine, I promise. Your family needs you."

"I need you." He retorted. "And I think that you might need me."

Kate let out a deep breath. "This is for the best Liam. It's what's good for e-everyone involved."

Liam crossed the room and guided her chin up so she was looking at him. "Please just think about this."

"I have and I need space." Her voice came out stronger. "I think that you should go."

He squeezed his eyes shut for a moment before placing a hand on her stomach. Liam knew tonight was going to be rough, but he never thought it would end like this.

"The last time you asked me to leave I told you I wasn't giving up. I meant that and I still do." He kissed her softly. "I care about you and I will fight for you. Both of you."

She shook her head and let him hug her again. "Liam, please."

Liam bit on his lip and he opened the door. "I love you, I mean it."

"I love you too." She promised. "I just need time to think."

He ran a hand through his hair. "So I guess I'll see you around?"

The way the hope in his voice, mixed with the sadness in his eyes hurt almost as much as Robert's words. "I guess so."

He half grimaced, half smiled after kissing the side of her head. "Bye Kathryn."

She flinched at her full name but waved. "Bye Liam."

When Kate shut and locked the door she slid down onto the floor. Her body trembled as she cried, even though she knew it was what's best for Liam it still hurt. She hated making him feel this way. Kate held her stomach once more.

"I'm sorry. He loves you so much but he needs to be with his family." She explained shakily. "Your father didn't want to do this but he needs to. I hope you'll understand."

On the other side of the door, Liam pulled at his hair as he listened to Kate cry. How could she not see that Robert meant nothing to him? That he was wrong and obnoxious and just jealous of what they had? He had heard the lock click into place though, he couldn't go back in even if he wanted to. He listened to her try to catch her breath and he wiped his own tears. He put his hand against the door, wanting nothing more than to go back in, to go _home_. But she didn't want that so he squared his shoulders. She just needed space to clear her head. He would fix this, things would work out. They had too.

"I'm sorry."

She just needed some time, so he would give it to her.

"Take all the time you need."

* * *

AN: Robert finally knows and he isn't happy! What did you think of his reaction? I love writing his character because he can be cold compared to Liam. Kathryn was clearly hurt by what he said and wants to take a break. How do you think they'll handle being apart? I hope you enjoyed this update and leave me some feedback. I will be revising for typos in a bit so please tell me what you thought of the plot! See you next week.


	11. Chapter 11

AN: Thank you for the reviews! I appreciated you taking the time to leave me feedback. I'm not going to lie I thought to day was Saturday lol. So when I realized it was Sunday I kind of rushed to write this chapter. But here I am with 7 minutes to spare! I'm on vacation so my days are messed up. Anyway, this chapter shows Liam and Kathryn dealing with their breakup and Helena has a chat with Liam. I hope you enjoy this chapter. I'm doing a quick proofread right now but will really edit it tomorrow. I wanted this up before midnight EST time so it's still Sunday. Thank you and please review!

 **Song recommendations: The Night We Met by Lord Huron.**

 **Give Me Love by Ed Sheeran**

You can see where the title came from!

* * *

When Kate had asked for time Liam thought she meant a few days, maybe even a week. But it had been two weeks. A whole 16 days and about 4 hours since she broke up with him. Not that he was counting or anything. He understood that she was hurting and she wasn't wrong for not wanting anything to do with his family. Especially after how his brother treated her. But he was the father of her child and he wanted to be there despite Robert. Kate clearly didn't see it that way and thought completely separating herself from his family was the right thing to do. Even though it had been Kate's decision to break up and not his, he was still racked with guilt that he wasn't there for her or their child. What was worse was how Kate brushed off how he wanted to go to the doctor appointment she had a few days ago.

 _Liam pulled at his hair as he paced back in forth in his room. His phone was pressed to his ear and he groaned._

 _"Kate, you told me I would be involved in their life regardless if we were together or not."_

 _"And you will be Liam." She sounded tired. "I promise."_

 _He gave a sarcastic laugh. "Because not being allowed to come to your appointment today is me being involved?"_

 _"No, it's me saying it's not important that you come." She explained, her voice strained. "Honestly, nothing is even going to happen."_

 _Liam shook his head and took the phone away from his face and grumbled under his breath. She was getting under his skin even if it wasn't on purpose._

 _"So don't go if it doesn't matter."_

 _"Don't go?" She questioned slowly, angrily. "And put our child's health at risk?"_

 _"It's either too important to miss or so unimportant I can miss it? Pick one Kate."_

 _"It's important for me and the baby. Not for you." She snapped, sounding near the end of her rope. "Jesus, you're impossible. It's just to check up on my morning sickness, there isn't even an ultrasound."_

 _Liam bit his lip. "I just want to be there. I miss you."_

 _She was quiet before answering. "I miss you too but this is for the best."_

 _"Us being apart and angry with each other is for the best? How is that good for any of us?"_

 _"Because you and Robbie can work things out without me in the way."_

 _Liam thought of how the past week had been since the truth came out. Robert had ignored him and would even walk out of the room mid-sentence if Liam came in. If he wasn't ignoring him, he was talking about him behind his back to Eleanor or Cyrus. He called him things like manwhore and traitor. Neither of these particularly bothered him but what he called Kate and their baby did. Slut, bitch, pig. Bastard, mistake, broken condom. Whenever Liam overheard one of these comments, it took all of his strength to not explode with anger. So Kate thinking he and his brother were working things out was laughable._

 _"Kate we're never working things out. He hates me and I hate him even more, don't use my brother as an excuse to keep me out of this." His voice was softer now. "I love you."_

 _On the other line, he could hear a small sniffle. "You know I love you too. B-But this is what I want for right now, please understand that."_

 _"But-" He protested._

 _"I'll let you know how it goes. I promise."_

 _"Kathryn no." He pleaded._

 _"Bye Liam."_

That had been the last time they had a phone call, nearly a week ago. She followed up with a text a few hours later saying that the appointment went fine. Liam had spent the whole day looking at the clock imagining what he was missing. It didn't have to be something as emotional as hearing the heartbeat for the first time. It was still important and he had missed it. Eleanor had tried to keep him distracted with invites to parties and hanging out with him instead of Jasper. Helena tried too, she had filled his schedule with charity events and appearances but it didn't really help. He had been feeling guilty for the past two weeks and was pissed at his brother. He really wished he could just walk away from his family and titles but he knew it was impossible.

"Anything from Kate?"

Liam turned his head to see his twin leaning against the doorframe of his room. She gave him a sympathetic smile and shut the door behind her.

"No." He sighed. "The last thing she sent me was a few days ago saying that she wasn't as sick anymore."

"Well that's progress isn't it?" She nodded encouragingly.

He smiled at her optimism before shrugging. "It was only because I asked her to give me an update."

"She's scared, Liam. You saw how Robbie reacted, he was only nice before he saw her because mum made him. He was awful towards her, I wouldn't want to be around that if I were her. It's probably bad for her anyway."

He couldn't argue with that. "But I'm the father."

"Liam she's crazy about you, she just needs time. And she's going to need your help eventually."

"I've given her time. Two weeks and I've missed an appointment, helping her out around her place, and making sure she's eating. If this is how long I'm gone before it's born what's going to happen after? I'm going to miss e-everything." His voice broke just slightly. "I'm going to miss their first steps, words and who knows what else. All because I let her get used to doing it without me."

Eleanor patted his shoulder. "I don't think she's like that. But have you tried talking to her?"

"She doesn't answer my calls and barely texts me back."

"Go to her then and say you wanted to see how she's feeling."

It wasn't the craziest of ideas, he had considered going around to her place. But he had wanted to give her space and had been busy with a packed schedule. But hearing the idea again made it sound reasonable.

"Maybe I will. I think you're right."

If Kate didn't want to date him, that was fine. Of course, it wasn't what he wanted, but he respected her choice. But she wasn't going to keep him from seeing his child, from being involved. Liam stood from his bed and grabbed his phone and hat.

"What are you going to say to her?"

"I don't know yet." He paused, he knew one thing. "But I know I'm not going to let her use Robbie as an excuse."

Eleanor gave him a thumbs up. "Good. This is something you should do together."

She was right, being parents together was what would be best for their child. He only hoped Kate would be able to look past his family and see it too.

* * *

"Are you sure you're feeling alright?"

Kate rolled over onto her back and sighed. "I would be if I could sleep."

Angie sat on the edge of her bed. "How are you feeling? About, you know, Liam and Robert?"

She groaned as she sat up. "Liam keeps texting me to ask how I'm doing. He's still upset about missing my appointment the other day. And as for Robert, I keep trying to tell myself he just said those things because he was hurt but—he's not completely wrong."

"Don't be an idiot. You know he was just jealous and upset, nothing he said matters."

Her fingers traced absentmindedly over her stomach. "I had sex with both of them and look what happened."

"So you slept with two different guys at different times? It's the 21st century." Angie argued, crossing her arms. "Why is that anyone's business but your own?"

"Because they're _brothers_ because I'm making their relationship worse than it already is."

"The cat's out of the bag now. Liam told you how things had always been rough between them so this isn't your fault. The truth is out there now." She reminded her gently. "You can't take it back, but you can figure out what to do."

Kate frowned, thinking of Liam's face when she broke up with him. He had been caught off guard and his feelings were clearly hurt. Being away from Liam was hard but it wasn't just for his sake that she ended things.

"It's not just about him and Robert. He's a Prince, Ang. Do you have any idea how intimidating it is to meet the Queen of England and call her by her first name? Liam had to sneak me in and out of the palace like some terrible secret." Her voice wavered as she spoke, her hormones were making her more emotional than normal. "Is that the life I want if I stay with him? Is that the life I want my son or daughter to have? Full of pressure and having to worry about what everyone thinks?"

Her sister rubbed her back. "No one even knows you're dating him, let alone having a baby."

"All it will take is one picture of Liam leaving my flat or the two of us coming out of a doctor's visit." She sniffed. "And then everyone will know and then my life won't be just mine and neither will Liam's, or the baby's. God, maybe Robbie was right about it being easier to keep our relationship a secret."

Angie just huffed at the last comment. "No, he kept you a secret because he's stuck up. Liam loves you and maybe Robert did too but you and Liam are special."

The words made Kate sniff again as she thought of Liam. She thought they were special too, they had found each other after being with other people and spending time apart. And now they were having this baby together. She loved Liam, truly, but she just wasn't sure if she was ready for all the drama being with him would cause.

"You are going to let him help with the baby though, right? He should at least offer financial support."

"Of course I am and I don't want his money." She ran her hand back and forth across her belly. She felt strangely protective. "I want them to have a normal life and for their Uncle to not call them a bastard."

"I know I'm going to be a great aunt and everything but they should have both parents." Her tone went from joking to a little more serious. "You remember how weird it was after mum died like something was missing. Even if you don't date him they should have both of you, because you're both going to be good parents."

"I'm just not ready to see him." Kate's words were sharp, ending the discussion. "I need time to figure out what I want and what's best for all of us."

Kate was grateful when her sister just offered her support and didn't press her any further. They went back to watching some reality show Angie had insisted on. Kate wasn't really paying attention though. She was trying to keep her eyes open so she could read the book Liam got her. So far it had been right about everything, from the morning sickness, how her body was changing and to how tired she was. It felt like most of her energy had been drained from her body. And being sad about a breakup and feeling guilty about not letting Liam come to her appointment certainly didn't help. She wished there was a section about dealing with your baby's father being a prince though. It definitely would be useful. She had finished reading about baby proofing when she started to doze off. She was nearly asleep when a series of quick loud knocks woke her.

"I'll get it." Angie begrudgingly offered, standing up. "You're lucky you're pregnant."

Being tired, bloated and sick all the time was awful but she didn't mind being doted on. She gave her sister a tired smile and got comfortable again. But when a familiar voice came from the door she froze.

"What are you doing here?" Angie demanded, putting her hand on her hip.

Liam cleared his throat and Kate could see how unkempt he looked from her bed. Not unlike how he looked when he came over the day after Robbie came home or after she told him she was pregnant. His face was hidden by a cap but dark bags still peeked out, he had scruff as well. He looked so different compared to what she had seen on TV. He had been jumping from one event or charity to the next. He sounded tired.

"I just wanted to see how Kate was doing." He looked past Angie and into the flat.

"She's sick and resting."

Liam groaned. "Angie p-please. I miss her. Is she eating, is she okay?"

Those words made Kate's heart sting. He was so concerned for her. She missed him too and all she wanted to do was invite him in and tell him she had made a mistake. But she held back. Angie shot Kate a glance, silently asking if Liam could come in. Quickly Kate shook her head.

"I'll tell her you stopped by when she wakes up." Her tone was polite but firm. "She's doing better she's just tired."

Liam sounded defeated. "Alright. Tell her I'm sorry about everything and that I want to make this work."

"Fine." She said impatiently. "Nice seeing you."

"You too." And he called out a little louder. "Bye K-Kate!"

Angie shut and locked the door before joining her sister on her bed. "Well if it makes you feel better he looks like shit."

She managed a weak smile. "He sounded worried."

"Because he cares about you and your baby. It is also his you know."

"I know and I love and miss him." Her words were rushed. "I just don't want to ruin things more than I already have."

* * *

Liam had thought he was feeling better before he went to Kate's. He had been optimistic about getting back together or at least having a conversation face to face. But as he trudged through the palace he felt broken down, hopeless. Kate wouldn't even look at him or talk to him, was he that off putting? He stopped in the stateroom and filled a glass. He liked the way it burnt the back of his throat, it gave him something to focus on other than Kate. As he sat there drinking, he tried to come up with different ways of getting her back.

He could have Jasper escort her to the palace but that felt a bit too extreme and a little like kidnapping. Maybe his mum could summon her, who could reject the Queen after all?

"No." He muttered to himself. "She would hate that."

The whole point of their breakup was that she didn't think she could handle the Monarchy. She liked Eleanor, maybe she could help him?

At this point, he was slightly buzzed and the ache in his chest had faded just enough to feel like it wouldn't crush him. He leaned his head back and shut his eyes, relaxing for the first time in the past few days. He took another drink and tried to convince himself things would work out.

"Day drinking, Sparrow?" Robert tutted. "It's not even noon."

Liam opened his eyes and saw his brother standing before him, looking disdainful. He was back to his polished self and not the revolting, judgmental version he had been at dinner. There was still the faintest bruising around his face. Liam's face ached at the thought of their fight.

"What's it to you?" He asked. "Since when do you care about me?"

Robert shrugged, eyeing the almost empty decanter. "This, the Monarchy, is a business and I won't have you ruining it."

"Piss off, I don't have any events planned." He took a messy swallow, dribbling some on his shirt. "I'm not ruining anything."

"Off visiting _Kathryn_ again?" He sneered when he said her name, the same way one would talk about an infectious disease or garbage. "Haven't seen her around much."

If Liam hadn't been so sad or had a full schedule this week he would have punched his brother right then and there. But luckily for Robert, he couldn't afford another split lip.

"She broke up with me because our family's relationship is more important to her." He shook his head, thinking of how ridiculous she was being. "She said she wasn't ready to deal with the Royal Family."

"Hmm, probably for the best. She was so pathetically common and wouldn't have looked good for the family. And you would have publicly shamed the us if the news got out. You'd be immature as a dad."

Liam stood up. "No, I wouldn't! And she's not common."

"Oh come off it Sparrow. You change girls from week to week and you were trying to get in the help's pants while dad was killed. You're just a stupid boy who broke a condom."

He looked at his feet while he drained his glass. "I care for her."

"Oh, you say that now but do you know what an embarrassment it will be for the family when you leave her. I can only imagine the headline, "Playboy Prince leaves Pregnant Girlfriend' or 'Liam Leaves: a Bastard is Born". His tone was nasty. "It would be a PR nightmare."

"I didn't leave her, I didn't want to." He raised his voice a little. "I know she was your ex but you broke up with her. We really love each other and you scared her. I want to be a father, I'm trying to be."

Robert laughed a little and shook his head. "Have you ever even held a baby?"

Liam thought of all the children he had met at events and tours. He had never spent any real time with them. His stomach twisted anxiously and he stammered out a defense.

"No b-but I can learn, I've been reading."

"It's not a test you're studying for Sparrow. You would be responsible for raising a member of the Royal Family. You're not even responsible enough to use a condom."

Liam rolled his eyes, thinking of how he nicked the condom with his fingernail that night. Kate hadn't been too worried about it but now here they were, expecting a baby.

"You said she broke up with and that you haven't seen her in weeks. Maybe she wised up and got rid of it. For all of our sakes, I hope so."

Liam's blood turned cold as he looked at his brother's smirking face. Maybe he was right, she hadn't seen him for weeks and didn't want him to come to her appointment. A sick feeling bubbled up in his stomach.

"She wouldn't do that."

"Sure she would Sparrow. You said it yourself that she didn't want to be linked to the family."

Liam shoved him as he left the room. "Stay out of my life."

As Liam jogged back to his bedroom it felt like his life was falling apart around him. He hadn't even considered her getting rid of the baby. It was her choice but she wouldn't at least tell him? He slammed his door and pulled out his phone.

"Pick up, please pick up the phone." He chanted. "Please."

It went to voicemail and he called again. This time he was sent straight to voicemail. He hung up and threw his phone. He was drunk, emotional and Kate wasn't answering his calls. His mind spun with possibilities. What if she had an abortion, or was going to get one while there was still time? Shouldn't she at least tell him? He wiped at his eyes and tried to convince himself otherwise. She wouldn't do that, she wanted to be a mum. But Robbie had still planted doubts in his head. He laid on his bed and stared at the ceiling and tried not to fall apart entirely.

"She wouldn't do that. She wouldn't."

Liam had spent the better part of two weeks sad and drunk. He looked at pictures they had taken together because apparently, he liked making himself feel worse. But right now all he could do was take quick breaths and let a tight feeling take hold of his chest. He had been so busy wallowing in self-pity he hadn't noticed Helena.

"Liam? Sweetheart, are you okay?"

He jumped and looked up. His mum frowned and she felt his face as if she was checking for a fever. He cleared his throat and sat up, he was dizzy.

"I-I just miss Kate."

She forced a polite look on her face. Ever since dinner, Helena had tiptoed around the subject of his baby's mother.

"How is she, are you two still broken up?"

"Yeah." He heaved a sigh and rubbed his forehead. "She doesn't want to see me. She doesn't want to ruin our family."

"I can't say I blame her. I know how you feel about her, but you have to admit it was somewhat wrong of you to sleep together. She was your brother's ex-girlfriend."

"Exactly! Ex-girlfriend. We thought he was dead mum, I know it was inappropriate but I love her. We were happy together. But now Robbie fucked it all up. He was awful to her."

"He was and I'm sorry for that. I asked him to be welcoming at dinner but that was before I knew who she was. I know it must be difficult not seeing her."

"More than difficult. I can't sleep, I can't eat, and I'm worried about her. She won't let me see her or be there for my kid." His voice was laced with panic. "What am I going to do?"

Helena took his hand in hers. "I wanted to discuss that with you actually."

"Discuss what?"

"Sweetheart. It's going to look bad to the press if it gets out that you got a girl pregnant like this. But it would be even worse if they found out about who she dated in the past. Which is why you need to take responsibility."

Liam was indignant. "Mum, what part of she won't let me see her don't you understand? I'm trying to be responsible."

"No, not as a father. But as a member of the Royal Family, we have traditions, morals to uphold."

He was irritated. "What are you saying?"

"You haven't made any move to marry her." She began carefully. "And I just think it would be best if you proposed."

He scoffed. "Mum you can't be serious. I'm 23, that's way too young to get married. And if case you haven't noticed she won't talk to me."

"I know that but you need to at least talk about it with her. Even if it's just for optics until you get back together, it would be better safe than sorry."

He couldn't believe what he was hearing. His mother was trying to force a marriage on him, even though they were broken up. It's not that he didn't want to marry Kate, of course, he did but it was too soon.

"I love her but I don't know if that's going to happen."

"Please just think about it. It's only a matter of time before you're seen leaving her home or in public. And privately, it would be better if the child was legitimate, that way they can get all the benefits. So they can have a good life and be taken care of. Kate shouldn't have to do it on her own and the son of a prince should have the best care available."

His head was spinning, he hadn't thought of it that way. "No promises, but I'll think it over."

She stood up and kissed the top of his head. "Oh and for what it's worth, I think she feels the same way you do. She cares for you."

He gave a half smile and waited until she left to pull out his phone. His mum wanted him to marry Kate. That was mind blowing on its own but then Robert's words echoed in his mind. What if she got rid of the baby? He would still marry her and love her but it would hurt. He called her twice, each time he was ignored. He called her again, his heart pounding in his chest. He almost hung up when he heard a faint voice on the other end.

"What Liam?" She croaked. "I'm trying to sleep."

"Did you get rid of it?" He asked bluntly.

She stifled a yawn. "Get rid of what?"

"The baby? Did you get rid of it, is that why you won't let me see you?"

"What? Liam are you drunk?"

He shook his head. "Did you?"

She scoffed. "Is that really how little you think of me?"

He instantly regretted his words. "Kate, I-"

"No, I didn't. And even if I had it would be my decision but I would have talked to you about it. God, what is your problem? First, you show up at my flat and now you're calling me, drunk asking such awful questions?"

"Robbie, he got in my head."

Kate gave a cold laugh. "Of course he did. You know, this is why I didn't think us being together would work out."

"I'm sorry. I just got worried, I miss you." He felt like an idiot.

"I miss you too." Her voice cracked.

Liam ran his hand through his hair. "How are you feeling?"

"Okay, not as sick but I'm tired."

They had never had such an awkward conversation. Liam bit his lip and tried to think of what he could say to make her see how much he needed her. What could he say to her that would make up for his brother and how he had just accused her?

"My mum likes you, my sister likes you and I'm in love with you. I-I want to be a family with you and our baby."

"Oh god, Liam." She sounded weary. "You know I love you too and I want that. I-I'm just not ready, your brother hates me and I'm embarrassed."

"But you shouldn't be, you're having a baby and that's great. Who cares about Robbie? I know I don't please just give me another chance."

Kate was quiet for a moment. "I don't want to come between you two."

Liam rolled his eyes. "You already have. But Robbie and I always had a bad relationship. This wasn't all you, we've never gotten along. I don't care about him I care about you and our child. I want to be with you again."

She didn't say anything so Liam continued to fill the silence.

"How was the appointment? I'm sorry I missed it."

Her tone brightened a little. "It was good. The doctor said I'm the right size and that I can stop taking the morning sickness medicine if I want. I'm 15 weeks along."

"I know." He responded, thinking of the book they were both reading. "The baby is the size of an apple, they're developing taste buds."

"You've kept track?" She sniffed. "Even though we're not together?"

He smiled to himself. "Of course I have. I'm excited about being a dad and want to know everything. I love so much already and I don't even know him yet."

When she laughed Liam thought it was the best sound in the world. "You're not subtle I heard you say him."

"I can hope right?" He laughed back. "But if it's a girl I would be just as happy, either way I hope they're like you."

"I want them to be like you." She argued, but her tone was light. "Determined, caring, kind."

He felt comfortable and for the first time in weeks he could breathe. "Really?"

"You're going to be a good dad."

"So you're going to let me be there for both of you? Or am I going to be left out?"

"Of course you will be there." She promised. "I just need space, it was just one appointment."

Liam's face warmed. "It was still something I missed. I don't care if it there was no ultrasound."

"I don't want to fight." She pleaded. "I don't feel well."

"I'm going to be there for you Kate, I have rights."

Kate sounded offended. "I'm not taking your rights from you. I'm just not sure what the best thing to do is."

"Be with me, let me be there for you and our child." He raised his voice a bit. "Stop letting my brother play such a big role in our relationship."

"I'm not. I just don't appreciate being called a slut or screamed at."

He flinched, hearing her call herself a slut hurt. "You're not a slut, he acted disgustingly."

"I don't know Liam, it's just h-hard." She sounded like she was crying. "If he's this upset how could we ever be together?"

Liam frowned, he thought this conversation was doing better. "I'll fix it. Just give me time to turn this around. I'll fix it and we can be parents and have a family and be happy. I'll make this work."

"I know you will. But I just need space, I want you in their life. But I'm not sure if I'm ready to be with you."

"We will be, I promise."

Kate sniffled again and Liam blinked back a few tears.

"I'm going to g-go. I'll talk to you soon."

"Bye Kate. I love you, take care of yourself."

"I will, I love you too."

She hung up and Liam rubbed his fists against his eyes. She still loved him and wanted him to be there. Liam would make her feel safe, he would fix this. He would make this right, he had to. Their child deserved the best life possible and he wouldn't stop until it was a reality.

"I just need time."

* * *

AN: Well this wasn't the best chapter but Sunday snuck up on me. This was honestly just a bit of a filler until next the chapter which has a more significant plot. What did you think of Robbie's actions and Helena's advice? I hope you enjoyed and review! See you Sunday! The next chapter is better I promise lol.


	12. Chapter 12

AN: Hey, sorry for the long wait. I didn't update the week before last due to a lack of reviews and I didn't want anyone to be confused if they didn't read the previous chapter. And then I just needed a wee break last week. Anyway, I am back with chapter 12! It's on the shorter side but two major things happen. There is a bit of a time jump. This takes place 3 weeks after the last update, I hate fics that drag on forever. Thank you for the one review I had last time, hopefully, we can get to 20 or 21 reviews with this update. I hope you enjoy this update!

OFF TOPIC: Wallis Day aka Angie shared a picture of her script and it looks like Kate and Liam might get back together in season 4! I'm so excited for 2018!

 **Song Recommendation: And Then You by Greg Laswell.**

* * *

The idea of bringing another life into this world made Kate excited. Honestly, it did. But the small cramps in her sides and her sore back made everything a little less magical. Feeling defeated she put down her magazine.

"I know I'm doing something miraculous and beautiful right now but I would rather have the morning sickness back." She groaned, kneading her lower back. "I'm serious."

Angie scoffed. "Sure you are, puking your brains out all day seemed really enjoyable."

It had been a little more than a month since her last doctor appointment. She was now in her 18th week and the morning sickness had gone, but her body was still changing. It had also been a month since she'd seen Liam. They hadn't seen each other since he showed up her while she was resting. And that didn't really count, Angie had answered the door. They texted and talked often but she wasn't ready to let him back in her life yet. And judging by his packed schedule he wouldn't have time even if he wanted to come back.

"I miss him." She admitted quietly.

Angie pointed at her. "Call him then. You know he misses you too."

Kate squirmed in her seat and rested her hand on her stomach. She had been feeling more emotional than usual, but she suspected that this wasn't just her hormones. She looked down at her lap and let out a breath.

"I don't know. I just don't want to make things worse than they already are."

Her sister rolled her eyes. "Kate, he loves you. You heard him when he came by a few weeks ago and I hear you two on the phone."

"I just don't want to come between him and his family any more than I already have."

For the past month, all Kate could think of was the screaming match that happened in front of her. Robert's words still stung and echoed in her mind. But she thought of Liam too, she had seen how sad he looked when she broke up with him. And she missed him, she hated that he was missing out on so much, even if that was her fault.

"Think of the baby though. Liam's their family, it's not just about his mum and brother. You remember how weird things felt when mum died. It was like something was missing, do you really want your kid to feel like that?"

Angie had a point and Kate held her stomach protectively. Losing her mum had been the worst day of her life. For months she had felt empty and like she was missing a piece of herself. She would never let her son or daughter feel like that.

"No, never. I know Liam is their father but I'm scared." Her voice cracked and she pushed her hair from her forehead. "I love him so much and I want to be with him but what if he doesn't want me back? I have an appointment tomorrow, what if he doesn't want to come?"

"Don't be ridiculous, he calls way too much for someone who doesn't want you back." She shook her head. "Just spend some time with him. Have him help you with dad's gift and then invite him."

Kate looked over to the entryway of her flat, a lump formed in her throat. Her dad had surprised her with a crib. It had been delivered a few day ago and still sat unassembled in its box by the door. It was exciting to see a crib, it made the baby feel real, less abstract. It was a sweet gesture from her dad. He was excited to be a granddad, but Kate also knew he bought it because she had been having a hard time without Liam.

"That's not a bad idea. And I find out the gender tomorrow." A small smile pulled at her face. "I want him to come. He deserves to be there."

"See so call him." She encouraged. "You know you want to."

Kate pulled out her phone and tried to calm her breathing as it rang. She was surprised when he picked up on the second ring.

"Is everything okay? Is it the baby?"

His voice was strained with concern but it made Kate's heart warm. Even after a month, he was still worried and interested.

"Liam we're fine. I just uh, had a question for you."

"Yeah, what's going on?"

She ducked her head, feeling shy. Like she was in school and asking a boy out for the first time.

"Would you want to come over later?" She asked quickly and then backpedaled. "I mean you don't have too, it's just my dad bought a crib and I need help getting it built and I-I just thought-"

The sound of Liam's soft laughter made her stop. "Of course I will."

"Really?"

"Give me a few minutes, do you need anything?" He sounded excited. "I can pick you up something to eat if you haven't already."

"I've been having some cravings." She confessed, feeling a bit like a cliché. "Mint chip ice cream and bacon."

On the other end of the line, she heard Liam scoff. "That's disgusting."

"Tell that to your child." She countered. "Don't blame me for want she wants."

"I'll be there soon." He promised, his tone teasing. "And I'll bring over the questionable food choices our son is making."

Kate shook her head. "You're impossible, just come up it's open."

Once they hung up Angie looked pleased with herself. "Well, my work here is done."

"Thank you, Angie, really. You've been there for me when I needed you."

"It's what sisters do and I know you'll repay me by setting me up with one of Liam's friends someday." She was serious as she gathered her things. "It's only fair."

"I'll get right on that." She said sarcastically.

Angie leaned down and hugged her sister. "I'm leaving, have fun with Liam and I better be the first phone call after you find out the gender."

"You will be, I promise."

Once Angie left, Kate let a breath out. She was excited to see him, she hadn't properly seen him since they broke up. She looked down at her stomach and touched it fondly.

"I hope you're excited to see him. I know I am."

* * *

The past month had been an endless barrage of charity events, speeches, and other activities. Helena was still determined to keep Liam on a short leash and distracted from missing Kate. So when she came down the hall Liam tensed, expecting to have something else added on to his calendar.

"Where are you off too?"

A slight smile tugged at Liam's face. "Kathryn's, she called and wanted me to come over."

"Really?" She raised an eyebrow.

"She wants me to help build the crib." Excitement leaked into Liam's voice. "It's been almost a month since I've seen her."

"Well, I'm glad she wants you to be involved. But I hope you've seen how busy you've been. How the people look to us for guidance and how to behave." Helena reminded, touching Liam's shoulder. "You're not just a Prince but an employee of the Royal Family. There are standards to uphold. I'm your mum first but I'm also the Queen and we have to protect the Monarchy."

"Mum," Liam warned. "I love her and I think she feels the same but I don't want to scare her off."

"I know I'm just reminding you. Furthermore, you want your child to have the best life possible yes?" She didn't wait for an answer. "You need to consider it and soon. You'll want them to be legitimate."

He shook his head. Of course, he wanted to marry Kate. He loved her and she was having his son or daughter in just a few months. He'd been prepared for weeks. Since the day they told her father. But he didn't want to move too quickly and scare her away especially when he was just back in her good graces. He gave his mum the best reassuring smile he could manage.

"You're right, they deserve the best. If things go well tonight I'll talk it over with her." He promised, he was eager to get out of the palace. "I'll see you later."

Before she could stop him Liam ducked into the tunnels.

One stop at the store later, where Jasper was just as disgusted by the thought of mint chip ice cream and bacon, he was finally running up the steps to Kate's flat. He had flowers in one hand and a shopping bag in the other. He inhaled deeply before knocking.

"Liam, hi." Kate greeted softly as she opened the door. "Come in."

"Hey."

"These are for you." Liam sheepishly handed her the flowers and tried not to get tongue tied.

Kate smiled as she took them. "Thank you, they're nice."

After shutting the door behind him, Liam pulled her into a hug and was surprised when they connected sooner than he had expected. When he stepped back he realized just how far along Kate actually was. She was showing and her bump had grown.

" _Wow_." He blurted out and regretted it when he saw Kate flush. "You look great Kathryn, truly."

She ran her hand over her stomach which was significantly bigger than it had been the last time Liam saw her.

"Thanks, I know it's awful." She laughed a little. "I'm not even halfway through."

Liam just smiled to himself as he rested his hand where hers had just been.

"You're glowing." His eyes were soft and his voice was hushed. "I missed you and your mum. She looks so beautiful. You aren't giving her too much trouble are you?"

Kate decided to blame the way her eyes teared up on her hormones and not because of the way Liam's voice was filled with so much love.

"Well she stopped making me sick but my back is killing me." She joked weakly. "But I know we both missed you."

They hugged once more and Kate breathed in his scent. It was familiar and comforting it felt right to have him back here.

"I brought what you wanted by the way." Liam held the bag out. "Are you seriously going to eat this?"

"Absolutely and if you're nice I just might share." She teased, making her way into the kitchen. "Maybe."

Liam wrinkled his nose. "Thanks but no thanks."

As Kate cooked for herself, Liam read the instructions to assemble the crib he felt nothing but joy. After being away from her for weeks it felt like the empty space in his chest had been filled. Seeing how happy she was and how the way her face was lit up made the pain he had been in disappear. It was a far cry from the way she looked the night they told Robert the truth.

"So how's your family?" Kate asked awhile later as she sat on the couch. "I've thought about them."

He shrugged as he screwed two pieces of wood together. Robert had been avoiding him for the past few weeks since the truth came out. When they had been forced to dedicate a new monument to their father Eleanor had been the buffer. She had stood between them and made sure they all kept the illusion that they were a happy family intact.

"Len is fine, she's asked about you. Mum has too but she's been busy. And Robbie and I haven't spoken since dinner."

Kate frowned. "I'm sorry Liam."

"Don't be, it's better for both of us. If he wants to fix things he'll apologize for how he treated you." Liam's tone was firm. "But if not so be it, I don't need him."

She was quiet for a moment, unsure of what to say. She just didn't want to argue with him.

Liam went back to attaching the pieces of the crib and snuck a glance at Kate. She was reading the book he bought her and dipping her bacon into her ice cream. His mouth quirked up and he moved to sit next to her.

"How's the baby doing?" He rubbed his hand back and forth. "You're 18 weeks does it move yet?"

She shook her head. "Probably. The doctor said I should be able to start feeling it soon. Then it will be a few weeks after I do until you can too."

Liam nodded and hoped he'd be around to feel it. "But you're both healthy?"

"Yeah, actually I wanted to talk to you." She bit her lip and shifted her weight. "I find out the gender tomorrow and I was- I was hoping you would come. If you're not busy or anything."

"Of course I will." A wide grin stretched across his face. "Are you kidding? I wouldn't miss it for anything."

She sighed in relief. "Really? You're not too busy?"

"No. I'll be there." He leaned down to her belly. "Besides I have to be there when we prove your mum wrong about you being a girl."

Kate shook her head and shoved him lightly. "You wish."

Liam stopped laughing and took her hand. "I've missed you, Kate. I really have and I'm glad you called."

"I'm glad I did too. I wouldn't want you to miss this." She marveled at the way their hands fit together. "I'm sorry I've been so distant lately."

"Don't be." He interjected. "I know none of this can be easy for you. I just want you to know you have me, all of me, whenever you need it."

Her other hand went to his cheek. "You have no idea how much that means to me."

He pressed his lips to hers for a brief second. "I mean it, every word."

* * *

The next morning Kate's leg bounced restlessly in the exam room. She was impatiently waiting for Dr Kinney to come in so she could find out the gender. Next to her Liam had taken off the hat he had been wearing in the waiting room. After finishing the crib, she hadn't been ready for him to leave so he stayed over. It was the best sleep she had managed to get in weeks. She hadn't realized how much she had missed waking up to blonde hair and blue eyes. She was grateful he was here.

"Morning Kathryn, how are you feeling?" Dr Kinney asked walking in the room. "Are you excited?"

"Yes." Liam and Kate answered at the time and they both laughed.

She turned to Liam and smiled. "Liam, nice to see you again."

"Likewise."

After a routine checkup to monitor her health, Kate was finally laying back on the table. The doctor had stepped out to give her a moment to get situated. Liam stood next to her and held her hand. Seeing her with her gown pulled up over her belly made him eager. The fact that she was carrying his child was thrilling enough but he was about to find out if he was having a son or a daughter. He kissed her hand and squeezed, hoping to comfort her.

"So if I'm right about it being a girl I get to brag every day until she's born." She taunted, her voice shook a bit. "And no sulking."

Liam shrugged. "I'm going to be the one bragging."

"We'll see about that."

The conversation and jokes faded when the doctor came back in, they were both anxious. As Dr Kinney looked at the screen Kate and Liam held their breaths.

"Is everything okay?" She asked quietly.

"Everything's fine. They're definitely getting bigger, they're a healthy normal size." She pointed to the black and white screen. "You can see the head here and there's the nose."

Liam swallowed the lump in his throat, the last time he had been here he had struggled to see where the baby was. But now there they were clear as day, that was his baby, he and Kate had created that. The baby moved on screen and he shook his head.

"Liam, look they're healthy." Kate's voice wavered and was thick with emotion. "That's our baby."

He smiled and kissed her hand again. "I told you everything was okay."

"Would you guys like to know the gender? It can be a surprise if you'd like."

Quickly, Kate shook her head. "No, we want to know."

Dr Kinney moved the probe across over her skin and turned the screen so they could see it better. Liam could feel one of their hands shaking but he wasn't sure if it was Kate's or his.

"It's a boy. And he's perfectly healthy."

Kate let out a sob that mixed with a laugh. She put her hand over her mouth and turned to Liam, his blue eyes were just as teary as hers.

"Liam, oh my god." She whispered. "It's a _boy_."

Liam ran his hand over his face and shook his head. He pulled Kate into a hug and kissed her head. She was having a boy, his son. He was going to have a son, he smiled into her hair.

"I love you so much." He mumbled. "Both of you."

"I love you too, even if you were right."

He grinned. "I'm going to have a son."

"Do you want to hear the heartbeat while I make copies of the sonogram?"

"Y-Yes please," Kate answered shakily. "Thank you."

After finding the heartbeat she let it echo throughout the room. The door shut behind her and Liam cupped Kate's face and kissed her. The sound of their son's heartbeat filled the room.

"Thank you for coming, Liam. I'm so glad you were here."

Liam pressed his hand to Kate's belly. "I love you so much. Now daddy gets to brag until you're born."

The word came so easily from his mouth that it took Liam a second to realize what he said. But when he did he looked up at Kate who looked surprised but smiled even wider.

"I'm going to be a _dad_. I'm having a son." He said softly. "I don't know why but it feels so much more real."

"You're going to be a great dad." She wiped her eyes. "I don't know what I'd do without you."

* * *

The doctor had given Kate and Liam copies of the sonogram and scheduled Kate's next appointment. Kate had just hung up with an ecstatic Angie, who was already planning on how to win her nephew over. She looked over at Liam who was leaning over the newly built crib.

"Angie is plotting on how to win him over from Eleanor so she can be the favorite aunt." Kate joked putting a hand on his back. "Are you okay?"

Liam turned to her and pointed to the white crib. "Our son is going to sleep here. I just, I loved them before but it feels more realistic now."

"It does." She agreed, resting her chin on his shoulder. "I know exactly what you mean."

"I keep picturing this kid with blonde hair and your eyes." He spoke to her stomach now. "I knew your mum was wrong, I knew you would be a boy."

Kate looked down too. "He may have been right but you're going to look like him. Sorry for your luck baby boy."

The prince rolled his eyes as she stuck out her tongue. "Well if you look anything like your mum you're going to break everyone's hearts."

They stared down at the crib awhile longer and Liam swallowed and clenched and unclenched his fists. His hands shook. He turned to look at Kate who had a far away look on her face.

"I've missed you so much, Kate. You have no idea how hard it was to be away from you these past few weeks." He began. "My mum tried to keep me distracted with events and a full schedule but all I could do is think about you."

"I missed you too." She looked embarrassed. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be sorry. I just want you to know regardless of my brother or who my family is, I'm going to be there. I'm not walking away from you or our baby."

"And I don't want you too."

Liam cleared his throat. "I know you said my family is important. But you're my family too and you mean the world to me. I know we broke up because of my brother and I know you have a history with him. But I've said it a thousand times, you have a history with him but you have a future with me and I will fight for you."

Kate smiled at him. "I know you will."

Liam pushed her hair behind her ear. "I'm crazy about you, I have been since the day we met. And now we're having this baby together and I love you more than anything."

Her cheeks turned pink. "I love you too."

He wiped his hands on his jeans. "I want to be an honest man. I want to do the honorable thing for you and our son."

Liam pulled out the small box he had carried around for weeks and dropped down to one knee. Kate held onto the railing of the crib and covered her mouth.

"I should have done this a long time ago." He laughed to himself.

"Oh my god."

He smiled up at her. "Kathryn Elizabeth Davis, will you marry me?"

Kate blinked rapidly as she stared down at Liam, his eyes were full of love. She nodded and stuck out her hand.

"Yes, oh my god, of course, I will."

Liam exhaled and his hands shook as he slid the ring onto Kate's finger. He got to his feet and pulled her in for a deep kiss and he held her face in his hands.

"I love you." She whispered. "I love you so much."

"I love you too. I love you and our son."

They both looked down at the ring on her finger and he took her hand in his. From this moment on nothing else would come between them. Not his family or his brother or Kate's worry. It would be the three of them, no matter what.

* * *

AN: It's a boy! Are you surprised, I've always known it was going to be a boy before I ever typed a single word for this fic. Any idea for baby names? Liam and Kate are engaged and finally together. Did you guys guess that's what Liam was going to do? I had a hint when he said he was prepared since the day they told her father! There will be more of an explanation in the next chapter. I hope you enjoyed and please please please review. I'm hoping we can hit 20 or 21 reviews. I won't take as long to update. I promise. See you on Sunday!


	13. Chapter 13

AN: Happy Sunday Loyals! Thank you for the reviews for the last chapter I'm glad everyone is okay and enjoyed it! This chapter is a bit long to keep the story moving. We see a bit of everything. Kate and Liam being cute and domestic. Some Royal flare and drama and a bump in the road! I hope you enjoy this chapter and please review!

Oh! You also find out the Royal baby's name!

Two song recommendations for this chapter. I suggest you listen to them while reading.

 **Anywhere But Here – Safetysuit**

 **Heartbeats – Jose Gonzalez.**

* * *

For the first time in her life, Kate was glad to be stuck behind the bar of her dad's pub. More accurately, she was glad to be stuck behind the bar with Liam. It had been a week since they had gotten engaged and she couldn't get enough of him. To her, it was like they were making up for lost time, but she had been surprised when he insisted on coming in with her. It was 8 in the morning, and she was doing some cleaning up. Rather, Liam was, he had been adamant about her not straining herself.

"You didn't have to come in. Angie could have covered for me." Kate smiled to herself. "Honestly."

Liam wiped down the bar. "But I did. I wasn't going to let the mother of my child exhaust herself."

"I know." Kate massaged her back. "I was just saying that to be nice. You know how the smell of the beer has been making me sick."

He patted her shoulder. "Sit, I can manage to put a few things away and wiping a counter."

Kate pushed herself up onto the bar and sighed. It was strange to see Liam here without a hat or sunglasses, it was too early for customers of course but it felt surprisingly normal.

"Well, I'm sure my dad will appreciate it."

"Do you remember the first time I came into this pub?" Liam asked as he wiped a few glasses dry.

Kate smiled. "I do, we talked about your brother's speech and how you came for the free beer."

"I remember when I first saw you. You had come over to fix that handle there." He pointed. "And suddenly I wasn't just there for the free beer. I said you handled that like a pro and you said-"

"I've been pulling pints since I was a baby." She finished her voice was warm. "And then you made me laugh. You seemed so normal, not stuffy."

Liam put the rag and glass down and rested his hand on her stomach. "So are we going to teach him to pull pints?"

"I hadn't thought of that actually." She wrapped her arms around his neck and smiled teasingly. "I don't know about this whole 'Are we going to teach him' idea because you don't know how."

He kissed her quickly. "Maybe you could teach me?"

Kate laughed, sliding off the counter. "Step aside. You may be a prince, but around here I'm the Pub Princess."

Liam put his hands up and stepped away dramatically. "Of course, after you."

She reached underneath the counter and pulled a glass out. She placed it underneath the tap and easily filled it. Liam watched, paying attention but also thinking of the day they met. He never thought they'd be here, engaged and having a son.

"Now you try."

Liam took a glass and pulled down the handle, he thought he had the hang of it but foamy beer quickly overflowed. He pulled his hand back, spilling some onto himself. Behind him Kate snickered, he wiped his hands dry and turned.

"Maybe we'll tell our son I was great my first try."

"You wish, you have to tilt the glass." She reached her arms around him and guided his hands. "See?

This time the glass filled a little less messily. After a few more tries it came easily and Liam sighed, looking out at the empty bar. It was peaceful, it was a world away from the drama of the palace. They were visiting later in the day so Liam was savoring the calm and quiet.

"Maybe we could just do this. Leave my family behind." Liam suggested wistfully. "You, me and our boy."

Kate nodded fondly. "That would be nice."

Liam turned, placing his hands on her sides. "What do you think? Do you want to learn to pull pints like your mum? Between you and me being a prince is overrated. And your mum is already the pub princess."

Somewhere in the back of her mind, it occurred to Kate that the engagement meant more than just a marriage, it meant being a Royal. She looked down at the ring that sparkled on her finger.

"Who knows about us being engaged? I told Angie and my dad but who else?"

Liam took her hand and smiled down at the ring. "Your father of course. I asked him the day we told him you were pregnant."

"What? When?"

"When you were upstairs before we left. He told me I had his blessing as long as you were happy. I didn't know when I was going to ask but Len and mum helped me see I should have done it a long time ago."

Kate twisted the ring on her finger. "Did they take it well?"

"Of course they did."

 _Liam couldn't keep the grin off his face as he walked into the dining room where lunch was being served. He had just come home after spending the night at Kate's. Yesterday had been more than he could have dreamed. They were having a boy, he was going to have a son. Which was incredible and nerve wracking at the same time. But he had also asked her to marry him and she said yes. They were going to be married and finally they would get to be together like they should have been all along. When he entered the room, not even his brother sitting at the table could wipe the smile from his face._

 _"There you are. I was starting to think Jasper lost you." Eleanor joked. "Where have you been hiding?"_

 _"Kathryn's." He answered._

 _Robert rolled his eyes from the end of the table but Helena waved him off._

 _"How is she? Why don't you sit?"_

 _Liam shook his head unable to stay still. "Actually I have some news."_

 _"This should be_ good. _" Robert grumbled._

 _"Is everything alright?"_

 _"More than alright actually." He pulled the most recent sonogram photo from his wallet. "We went to the doctor yesterday."_

 _"And?" Eleanor prompted._

 _Liam laughed to himself. "It's a boy."_

 _Helena put her hand to her heart. "That's wonderful."_

 _"I'm going to have a nephew." Eleanor gushed, standing up to hug him._

 _Cyrus shrugged. "As long as there aren't two of them. One baby is more than enough."_

 _Liam handed his mum the sonogram and she smiled down at it. If he didn't know any better she looked almost emotional. His brother was silent, more focused on the plate in front of him._

 _"There's something else." He began, wiping his hands on his pants. "I asked her to marry me and she said yes."_

 _At this_ news _, Helena stood from the table. She pulled Liam in for a hug and he could hear her sigh in relief. When she stepped back she patted his face._

 _"I'm so happy for you sweetheart."_

 _Eleanor threw her arm around him. "It took you long enough. I was going to do it myself if you didn't."_

 _Cyrus actually looked happy for him as he raised his glass. "Hear! Hear!"_

 _The smile fell slightly from Liam's face as his brother stood up. He buttoned his suit jacket and gave Liam a once over._

 _"Well I would say congratulations on the engagement but she's not exactly a prize Sparrow." His words were clipped. "And for your son's sake, I hope he's nothing like you."_

 _He winced at the harshness of his brother's words. But before he could defend his son or Kate Helena spoke._

 _"Robert." She scolded. "I know you're not pleased with this situation but Kathryn is going to be family. As is this child. He's a prince, your nephew and you will bite your tongue and show some respect. Stop acting like a child. It's shameful."_

 _The older Henstridge brother narrowed his eyes. "Don't be surprised when I don't speak a single word to my "brother" and his pathetic excuse for a wife. And as for my nephew, it's not his fault his parents are poisonous perhaps he can be saved from the same fate."_

 _Liam crossed the room and clenched his fists. "You can hate me all you want. But I know I speak for both myself and Kate when I say you won't come near our son."_

 _"Well, Lenny." He said turning to her. "Make sure this child doesn't grow to be an embarrassment. We know his father already is."_

 _With that, his brother swept out of the room. Liam let out a breath, he was angry but the sonogram picture on the table kept him from blowing up. He couldn't do this around Kate or their son._

 _"Even I'm not that petty," Cyrus muttered before smirking to himself. "I should just stay King."_

 _This actually made Liam crack a small smile. His sister put her arm around his shoulders._

 _"Don't let Robbie get under your skin. I'm so happy for you. And you're going to name him after me right?"_

 _Liam laughed. "That isn't exactly a boy's name Len."_

 _"Lenny then, after his favorite aunt." She grinned. "I will also accept the position of godmother."_

 _"We'll see."_

 _"Did she like the ring?"_

 _"I think so."_

 _Helena hugged him as well. "Your father would be so proud of you."_

 _"I hope so."_

Liam, of course, gave Kate the glossed over version of what happened. He didn't want to upset her and stress her out.

"I'm glad they weren't mad." She admitted, fiddling with the ring. "I was worried."

"They would never be mad they're excited to see you later. Len and my mum helped me pick out the ring. Mum insisted my dad would want me to use it. It was my great grandmother's."

Kate dropped her hand immediately. "Y-your great grandmother's ring? On your dad's side?"

"Yeah?" He chuckled, a bit confused. "What's wrong?"

"Liam your great grandmother is Q-Queen Mary III. I'm wearing a Queen's ring."

"She was the husband of King Albert so yes."

"Holy shit." Kate swallowed and pulled the ring off her finger. "I can't wear this."

"Of course you can. It's yours now."

"But I'm _nobody_. The Queen's ring does not belong in a pub." She pushed the ring into his hands. "I don't deserve this."

Liam smiled at her worry and slid the ring onto her finger once more. He kissed it and held her hand in his.

"You deserve every diamond from every ring. And from what I've heard my great gran was a bit feisty. I think she'd appreciate it being in a pub."

Kate leaned against the bar and inhaled deeply. Obviously, Liam was royalty but it was easy to forget that sometimes. Her son was going to be a prince and when they got married that meant she would be…

"I know what you're thinking. And yes you'll become Her Royal Highness Kathryn Henstridge." He smiled widely at this. "And the baby will be His Royal Highness Prince whatever we name him."

"I've been thinking about that. I think we should name him after your father. Or use it as a middle name so your brother or sister can use it as a first name." She trailed off, rubbing her belly. "If you don't like it it's fine. I just thought-"

Liam blinked a few times. "You'd name him after my dad?"

"Only if you want to. I think it sounds nice as a middle name."

"What were you thinking?"

Kate's eyes were soft as she rubbed her belly. "Alexander Simon."

When Liam was quiet for a minute, Kate cringed.

"Or not."

He shook his head. "No, no. It's perfect it's just, exciting. We're going to have a son named Alex, it feels so real."

"It does, I can't wait to meet him."

Liam kissed her and kept a hold of her hand. "I love you."

"I love you too."

He wrapped an arm around her waist and she rested her head on his shoulder. They both looked at the empty pub and Liam kept turning his son's name over in his mind.

Alexander Simon Henstridge.

Alex Henstridge.

His Royal Highness Prince Alexander Henstridge.

It thrilled and terrified him at the same time. The idea that in a few month he was going to have a son was still hard to process. But he knew one thing for sure. He wouldn't let his son grow up with the enormous pressure he felt as a young Royal. He could still remember how he wouldn't see his parents for weeks on end when they travelled for work. He could remember being handed off from nanny to nanny until he went to boarding school. At one time there had been a lot of pressure for him to join the Navy like his father had. When he didn't meet the physical requirements Robbie and his grandmother made him feel like a failure. He wouldn't let Alex ever feel like he was a disappointment.

"Maybe we could just stay here," Liam said. "We could take the business over from your dad. We wouldn't have to jump through all these Royal hoops."

"Hoops?"

He avoided her eye for a moment. "Like announcing the engagement and the baby. Figuring out where we'll live."

"Why can't we just keep it a secret?"

Liam had asked his mum the same thing. "We have to announce the engagement. That's traditional. But we need to announce that you're pregnant so it doesn't leak. That way we can keep a handle on the press. I know it's frustrating but it's for your safety. That way someone doesn't see you in the street, clearly pregnant and start hounding you."

He knew by the look on Kate's face that she was uncomfortable so he squeezed her hand. To be honest he had been nervous about the press finding out after they told Robert. It seemed like something he would do, set the press on them as revenge. He was also worried about her living alone. The press could be invasive. But he didn't tell her this.

"So where do we live?"

Leaning against the counter, he sighed. "I know you'll want to keep your flat. So my mum and I talked about us staying there for a few nights and then a few at the palace just until the wedding. And then we'll inherit one of my family's estates and move in. This way you'll always have Jasper with you because I'm there or the palace security will be there. But it's up to you."

Kate swallowed the lump in her throat. "I didn't realize how serious it was. Who cares about me, I'm nobody, I'm normal."

He placed his hands on her hips. "You're normal for now. But once people find out you're going to be a Royal, things will change."

"But we can stay in my flat for a while?"

"Yeah, until the wedding at least. But you might be more comfortable at the palace. It's safer and you won't have to worry about press outside."

Kate rested her hand on her stomach. She saw why Liam was concerned, she was too of course. She remembered seeing Liam's ex Ophelia in the tabloids constantly. Robert had warned her about this too.

"What about your brother? Is he going to want me there?"

Liam shrugged. "He doesn't matter. Your safety does and so does Alex's. Besides he's too busy trying to overthrow Cyrus to care about much else."

He tried to sound nonchalant about his brother. But the idea of him possibly being King was enough to make Liam ill. He was cold and harsh, unlike their dad who had been viewed as a father figure to the country. He couldn't wait to marry Kate so they could spend the rest of their lives together but he was also looking forward to being able to move out of the palace if Robbie became King.

"Can I have some time to think it over?"

He brushed his lips against her forehead. "All the time you need."

When she smiled back at him he was relieved. He had been worried to have that conversation with her since he asked her to marry him. He had been worried all the protocol would scare her off. It was honestly for her safety. Nothing would be worse than have it leak that he had got someone pregnant. The frenzy to find out who it was would be a nightmare. This way it was controlled and the press and people would know who she was and what the palace wanted them to know. For example, the public would know that they had known each other for a few years. What they wouldn't know was that during those years she dated Robert. The pressures of his family had already scared her off once. He wasn't going to let it happen again. He just wouldn't.

* * *

"I'm so glad you agreed to come see me today." Helena beamed as she poured tea. "I haven't seen you since dinner and that didn't go well."

Kate nodded uneasily. She was having tea. With the Queen. At the palace. She was still a bit star struck so she accepted the cup and took a long sip.

"T-Thank you for having me. And can I just say how sorry I am for last time."

Helena waved her off. "Don't. The way Robert acted was shameful, I want to talk about you."

"About me?" She asked, her voice rising an octave.

"How are you feeling? You look less green, you have your color back."

Kate reddened. "I'm feeling much better. A bit sore and tired but not as sick. Liam's been great with all of this."

Helena looked at her for a minute and she shifted in her seat at the attention. She followed the Queen's gaze to the ring on her finger.

"The ring suits you. I was pleased to hear that you said yes, Liam's been walking around like a lovestruck teenager."

The Queen's bluntness made her laugh. "I love him and I want our son to have both parents."

"Yes." Her tone turned sympathetic. "Liam told me about your mum. I'm sorry."

Kate smiled to herself, if her mum knew the Queen was talking about her she would have died all over again.

"Thank you. I just don't want Alex to feel how I did after having only one parent."

"Alex?"

She couldn't help but touch her stomach and feel excited. "We decided this morning. Alexander Simon."

Helena smiled back at her, she looked a bit sad. "That's lovely. I think it has a nice sound to it. Simon would have really liked you. He would have been happy Liam found someone like you to start a life with. I know I am."

"I think my mum would have liked Liam."

The Queen set her cup down and touched Kate's arm. "I know it must be frightening, not having a mum at a time like this. So just know if you have any questions or need anything you can come to me."

"Thank you, Your Majesty. That means so much to me, I appreciate it." As embarrassing as it was she actually got emotional. She gestured to her face. "Sorry, hormones."

"Don't be. I was like that too." She shared a conspiring look with Kate. "I think that's why Liam's so sensitive."

The two of them laughed and Kate couldn't believe how normal she seemed. When Liam told her his mum wanted to have her over a few days ago, she had been nervous. Even though she had met her once it wasn't every day you got invited to have tea with the Queen, future mother in law or not. But here she was in the sitting room, in the palace. Just earlier she and Liam had been in a pub. Helena was just like Liam and Eleanor though, it was easy to forget she was royalty. That was until her assistant had asked to speak with her. Helena had excused herself from the room and Kate sent a quick text to Liam.

It's going well, she liked Alex as a name.

His reply was almost instant.

I told you she would.

Liam had excused himself from having tea, he insisted that they get to know each other one on one. She had agreed to it. She would have to get over the fact she was the Queen eventually. Unfortunately, she regretted not having Liam at her side right now.

"You've made yourself comfortable, haven't you?"

She turned and saw Robbie at the edge of the room. Kate cleared her throat and sat up a bit straighter, keeping a hand on her belly.

"Robert. Hi."

He walked into the room and stared at her, nose crinkling in disgust at the size of her stomach.

"Sparrow really did ruin that body didn't he?" He questioned. "But look where you ended up."

Kate kept her head down, avoiding his eye. "Your mum invited me."

"I'm sure she did. She's probably just making sure you aren't out for money."

"Robert, I'm not out for anything. I just want my son to have a good life."

He shook his head, laughing to himself. "And I'm sure trapping my brother is the way to do it."

"I'm not-"

He took her hand, looking at the ring. "Sure you're not. Do you really think a whore like you deserves to be wearing a Queen's ring?"

Her face warmed and her throat grew tight as she snatched her hand back. "Your mum helped him choose."

"I know you think I'm the bad guy. Some evil villain who wants to ruin you and Liam. But ask yourself this, what makes you think Liam won't get bored and leave you? Some ring? Please, you're hardly the first girl he's given jewelry too. What makes you think he won't keep you a secret?"

Kate bit her lip, she would not get upset in front of Robert. "He's different. We're keeping it a secret until we're both ready."

Robert reached down, placing both hands on Kate's bump. "Just tell me. Is it really his?"

The feeling of his hands on her made her sick. She shoved him off and stood up from the sofa.

"Yes, this is his son." Her voice shook. "I know you're angry at us but please leave us alone."

"I will, for now." He curled his lip into a sneer. "But after the Privy Council decides I'm the rightful King you and that bastard are out of here."

With that, he stalked out of the room and Kate took a deep breath and calmed herself. She felt disgusted and angry Robbie could be awful but that crossed the line. If she weren't in the palace she would have put him in his place. Thankfully, Helena came back in apologizing for the wait. The rest of their tea was enjoyable and Kate tried not to seem rattled. It was now early evening and she was feeling drained. Other than Robbie the day had been lovely, even now that Liam had his hands over her eyes.

"I'm not really up for surprises." She giggled. "Seriously what are you doing?"

"Shh. Don't ruin it." He sounded excited. "Now, it's just a start but I thought this would make it feel more like home here."

When he moved his hands she was staring at a crib. The same crib that her dad bought her, but it was in Liam's room. The table he had in the corner was gone and a small mobile hung from the ceiling above it. She reached out and touch the small toys. There was a stuffed lion, a giraffe and an elephant. What made her really smile was the small crown in the middle

"Liam." She sighed, getting weepy. "I love it."

Liam wrapped his arms around her waist from behind. "You do?"

"Yeah, thank you." She dabbed at her eyes.

"It's just a start. But until we get our own place to live I thought he should have somewhere here and at your flat." He rubbed her arms his tone was a bit teasing. "Don't cry."

She gave a weak chuckle. "It's hormones."

"This was mine when I was a baby." He pointed to the mobile. "I thought he would like it."

Kate turned and hugged him. "It's sweet, I love it."

"Where's your head at?"

Kate shrugged, she didn't want to ruin the day because of Robbie. "Your mum is sweet and so are you. I'm lucky to have you."

Liam kissed her cheek. "I'm glad you feel that way because I'm so happy to have you. I know you're stressed about the press and everything but it's going to be okay."

"And on the bright side, I'm not feeling as sick."

"Really?"

Kate patted her stomach. "I feel huge but not sick."

"You're not huge Kate." He reasoned, taking a seat on his bed. "You're having a baby."

"I'm definitely having cravings." She confessed, looking up at the mobile. "That's new."

Liam raised an eyebrow. "Really?"

"Fish and chips." Kate grimaced at the thought of it. "He gets that from you though, you know I think it's disgusting."

"He gets his love of fried foods and his good looks from his dad." Liam boasted slapping his chest. "He's a Henstridge."

Kate shook her head and rolled her eyes. "I don't know about all of that."

Liam stood up, suddenly energetic. "Let's go out."

"What?"

"Let's go out, on a real date. We'll get fish and chips."

"On a date?" She asked wearily.

Liam furrowed his eyebrows. "You know, like normal people?"

She let out a breath, almost laughing in disbelief. "You're not a normal person."

"Sure I am. I'm just a man who wants to buy his pregnant fiancée dinner. That's the most normal thing in the world."

Kate folded her arms, just hours ago he was worried about the press. "Are you serious? Is that a good idea?"

"I go out all the time. It will be fun." He insisted, he stepped into his closet and produced two baseball caps. "Besides you can't deny our son his favorite food already."

Hesitantly she put the hat on. "Only because if Alex is as stubborn as you are I won't stop craving it."

Liam smiled and kissed her. "It will be fun and of course he'll be stubborn you're his mum."

* * *

The whole car ride to the shop made Kate nervous. What if they were seen or Liam was recognized? She had been worried despite Liam and Jasper reassuring her it would be fine. Liam claimed no one ever thinks a prince is actually out in public. Jasper told her about all the times Liam and Eleanor had been out and not recognized. She was still anxious but all that went away when she had her first bite.

"Alright." She admitted between mouthfuls. "Maybe you were right about this being okay."

"I told you."

As they walked along the Thames and had dinner she sighed. Being out like this was nice, it was different from hiding in her flat. It was mostly empty, it was almost dark and the air was cold. Most tourists were back in their hotels and the locals couldn't be bothered to look up from their phones. It made her a little less nervous about being seen.

Liam wrapped his arm around her waist. "Are you warm enough?"

"I'm fine. I'm honestly more concerned with eating this." She said popping a chip into her mouth. "If your son keeps craving fish and chips we might have a problem."

He rolled his eyes jokingly and kissed the side of her head. "I'll be sure to not pass on any more of my traits."

"Seriously, I can't eat fried food for the next 21 weeks."

"You heard her start craving healthy food. I'm serious, or you'll be grounded" Liam stopped walking and pressed his hands to her stomach. He then pretended to whisper. "Don't worry once you're old enough we'll sneak out for food and not tell your mum."

Kate shoved him. "I heard that."

"We'll talk about this later." He promised as he rubbed once more. "I see I'm going to be the fun parent."

"I'm fun!" She defended. "I'm like the coolest mum there will ever be. I'm teaching Alex how to pull pints. Unlike you."

He feigned a gasp. "I'm a little hurt."

"Your mum was right, you are sensitive." She put her hand on his face. "Come here."

She pressed her lips to his and he pulled her close. When they pulled back they both smiled and Liam kissed her hand, brushing his thumb over the diamond on her finger.

"I love you."

"I love you too." Kate rested her head on his shoulder as they stared at the river. "This is nice."

Liam had to agree, it was the best feeling to be spending time with Kate without any worry or stress. He pulled out his phone and opened the camera.

"Smile."

Kate scowled and held her hand up. "I look awful."

"You never look awful." Liam insisted. "I want to remember this moment."

"Fine." She sighed.

Liam took a few pictures of Kate smiling with one hand on her stomach and holding her food in the other. He focused on her face too but she grabbed him by the arm.

"We should take one together."

Liam gave a quick glance around looking for people paying attention. When he didn't he slipped off his hat and Kate did the same. They leaned in and took a few selfies, some smiling, some laughing and one kissing. Overhead a few wet snowflakes started coming down, Liam put his hand to her stomach.

"Is Alex satisfied?"

Kate rested her hand on top of his. "I think so."

"We should get back then before it gets worse."

She wiped her fingers on a napkin. "The first of many, and hopefully the only fish related, craving is in the books."

As they walked back to the car Liam squeezed Kate's hand. He couldn't wait to marry her, he didn't know he could love someone this much. But here she was, right next to him and they were having a baby together. Life couldn't get any better than this. He smiled to himself as he helped Kate into the car.

"That was fun. We should do this more often, I think-"

Kate's words fell on deaf ears because as Liam walked around to the other side of the car he paused. The hairs on his neck stood up, waited hoping it was just his imagination. But then he saw it again.

It was a camera flash.

Several of them.

He wasn't sure where they were coming from. He didn't see the photographers but he knew they were close. Quickly he got into the car and clenched his fists and his jaw tensed.

"What's wrong?" She asked. "Liam?"

Over her shoulder, there were a few more flashes. He couldn't worry her, he wouldn't. She didn't need the stress right now. So he forced a smile onto his face, hoping his tone didn't betray him.

"Nothing. Everything's fine."

* * *

AN: Oh no! It seems like the press is onto Kate and Liam. How do you think the public will react? What did you think of Robert? I thought Liam was really sweet with the crib and the date, I wanted to show how different the two brothers are.

MY FAVORITE PART TO WRITE WAS EVERYONE'S REACTIONS TO THE ENGAGEMENT.

Do you like the name Alexander Simon? I went through 3 different names before landing on Alex. The next chapter has some drama and Eleanor is back! Thank you for the continued support. Please review and I'll see you next Sunday!


	14. Chapter 14

AN: Hey guys! Sorry for the two week break I've been busy and wanted to make sure everyone had a chance to read the last update. A lot happens in this chapter and I didn't want anyone to be left behind and confused. I just want to take a moment to thank all of those who review almost every update, it's nice to know what you're thinking while the story is being written and not a review at the end. I spend time working on this so getting reviews as this is being published means everything.

This update deals with the fallout from the last chapter and pushes the story into its second arc. I hope you enjoy and please review. I'm hoping we can hit 25!

 **Song Recommendation: Start A Riot by Banners** (Because Liam would go on a warpath to protect Kate this chapter!)

* * *

Liam sat hunched over on his bed. All he could do was stare in horror at what was in front of him.

"A Royal baby bombshell continues to be our top story this morning. It seems that Prince Liam has found himself a new lover and that they're expecting a little prince or princess." The anchor was animated as she reported the news. "Paparazzi spotted Liam last night when he and his mystery woman snuck out for a quick bite."

His stomach turned as he looked at pictures of himself and Kate last night. The photos were trending online and were on nearly every news station. They were smiling at each other, oblivious to the fact that any camera had spotted them. He kept the volume low on his IPad, not wanting to wake Kate.

"The couple looked happy and in love, as they strolled along the Thames, shared some fish and chips and took a few selfies. The blonde beauty is visibly pregnant and Liam couldn't seem to keep his hands off the Royal Baby Bump."

On screen, high-quality photos of Liam rubbing Kate's stomach appeared before him. There was also a picture of them kissing. He couldn't feel excited like he had last night. He felt exposed and anxious, he knew the cameras had been there as the car left but hadn't realized how much had been captured. He glanced behind him, thankfully Kate was still asleep. She had a long day yesterday between having tea with his mum and going out last night.

"And it looks like Liam put a ring on it judging by the sparkling diamond on her finger. So who is this girl? That's the million dollar question and our resident Monarchy Maniac did some super sleuthing. What can you tell us, Emma?"

The camera panned to another young woman who was standing in front of a close up of Kate from last night. Liam felt a surge of protectiveness, yesterday they talked about how it would be safer to announce who she was so the press didn't go wild. But just a day later there she was with her face splashed across TV.

"Well, Amy after going through the five stages of grief about Liam being off the market; I rolled up my sleeves and started digging. She doesn't appear to be an aristocrat or socialite but that didn't stop me. I think I managed to find a name and a face."

"No, no, please." Liam muttered. "Not yet."

"This may be the girl."

The picture Kate had taken at the charity gala to enter the auction appeared next to the picture from last night. It was obviously her there was no denying it. Liam's heart sank into his stomach and he felt sick.

"Now I'm no expert but who could forget those green eyes and blonde hair? I'm fairly certain the future Mrs Prince Liam is Kathryn Davis. She was a guest at the charity auction held a few months ago. But interestingly enough she won a wine cellar tour with the other Henstridge brother Prince Robert."

It felt like all the air had gone from the room. The news of Liam being engaged, expecting a baby and that it was Robbie's ex couldn't all come out at once. He wouldn't be able to handle and neither would Kate.

"There's no official word from the Palace confirming or denying any pregnancy rumors. So I was surprised when this photo appeared anonymously in my inbox. It looks like Kate knew Prince Robert as well." The picture from inside the pub was blown up. Robert's arm was slung over Kate's shoulders. "She's been cozy with both men for a while as they visited her father's pub before."

A small whimper cause Liam to turn. Behind him Kate had a hand pressed to her mouth and her eyes were full of tears.

"Kate." He sighed, running a hand over his face. "I-I'm so sorry."

She twisted the sheets with her hand. "H-How do the press know?"

Liam put the phone down and held her close. "I don't know. I guess there were cameras following us last night. I-I saw a flash when I got in the car but I hoped it was a tourist, not the press."

He kissed the side of her head. "I know. We thought he was dead, you had no idea. God, I'm sorry this is exactly what I was worried about."

"This is all my fault."

"Kate, it's not. I shouldn't have been so careless and now your face and name are everywhere."

"Yesterday your mum left the room and Robert came in. He was being a prick like always but then he touched my stomach and asked if the baby was yours. He told me once he was king the baby and I would be out of here for good." Kate shuddered at the thought and let out a small sob. "H-He said you would leave me or keep me a secret."

It felt like someone had lit a fire inside of Liam. The thought of him touching Kate like that, threatening her and his son made him livid. Watching Kate cry like this, like her world was falling apart made him even more upset.

She wiped her eyes on her sleeve. "I just don't know how they got that picture. The people who have a copy are me and your brother and mine is—"

"In your flat." He finished, everything clicked together at once. "Stay here."

Liam pushed himself from the bed and stormed down the hall. The adrenaline and fury burned in his veins as he walked into the dining room. He found his mum and sister looking distraught. But his brother was calm, pleased even. Eleanor noticed him first she frowned.

"Liam, have you seen the news?"

He didn't answer, he pulled Robbie from his seat by the collar and shoved him. He landed a heavy punch to his brother's face.

"You leaked it didn't you!" He screamed and when Robbie shrugged Liam pushed him again. "Answer me!"

"I have no idea what you're talking about brother." Robert answered primly. "Perhaps you could be a little more specific?"

Liam was seething as he got in his brother's face. "You sent the paps after us last night and you leaked the photo. You and Kate are the only people who have a copy. Now the whole world knows about Kate and me!"

"I did no such thing. You must learn not to jump to conclusions Sparrow."

"She told me how you spoke to her yesterday. You threatened her and my son, you touched them and then told Kathryn how she would be kept a secret. She upset you and then the press just so happens to follow us? I'm not jumping to any conclusions."

Robert rolled his eyes dismissively and touched his lip which was bleeding. "Seriously Sparrow, if one minor thing causes you to punch someone in the face I fear what kind of father you'll be."

Liam scoffed in disgust, how dare he insinuate he'd lay a hand on his son? Before he could say something Robert pushed past him.

"You shouldn't have gone out in public. Anyway, why should I care? "

"Because she's crying right now you asshole. Do you have any idea how bad the stress is for her and the baby? Or do you just not care because you're the world's biggest _fucking_ prick?"

"It hardly seems like my problem. She and the child could live on the street for all I care. She's nothing."

Liam's temper flared and he pushed his brother into the back of a chair. He knocked the air from Robert's lungs and he gasped.

"Admit it!" His voice came out louder than he expected it and his mum and sister jumped. "Admit you did this to us! Admit you sent the press after us."

His brother seemed to sense his fury because he had gone a bit pale. "I didn't send them."

"Liar." Liam spat, he wouldn't let his brother get away with this. He would tear this palace apart piece by piece if that's what it took to find out the truth. "I'm done with your games."

"I didn't send them Sparrow." He repeated, but then a smirk bloomed on his face. "However, when the Palace was approach by the media they may or may not have been given some basic information."

His grip on Robbie's collar tightened. He was shaking with rage, he wanted to kill him. He wanted to smash his smirking face into the wall until it was unrecognizable.

"What information?" He hissed through clenched teeth.

"Just the fact that she attended the charity gala. That is public information, after all, it belongs to the people Liam." He smiled as if he was telling a joke and about to deliver the punchline. "That photo of Kathryn and I must have fallen into the email somehow."

The younger brother's nostrils flared. "You son of a bitch."

"Actually, that would be your son." He quipped.

"Why would you do this? What could you possibly gain? Kate and I are getting married, we're in love and you're not going to separate us."

"She can't have the best of both worlds, Liam. She can't continue to want privacy and be a part of this family. The world deserves to know what kind of person she is, that their tax dollars are going to a wedding between my brother and a common whore."

"Fuck you."

From the other side of the room, Helena stood from the table. She had the same furious look on her face that Liam did.

"Robert." Her tone was scalding, repulsed. "That is enough. Your father would be ashamed by you if he were alive right now. There was no need to do that."

The smirk faded from Robert's face. "Mum."

"That's enough."

The look she gave him was one all three siblings knew. It silenced Robert immediately. She then turned to Liam and sighed.

"Is she okay?" Her eyes were full of worry. "She isn't too stressed is she?"

"She's horrified. We were going to announce the news like you wanted us too but now everyone knows."

Eleanor smiled sympathetically. "I saw something about it last night but there were no pictures."

"We'll just have to make the formal announcement today." Helena announced with finality. "That way the rumors don't get out of hand. Would Kate be okay with that?"

Liam shrugged, running a hand through his hair. "I don't think we have any other options."

"Why are we protecting her?" Robert demanded. "This is ridiculous."

"We're protecting her because you made things worse and you touched her and our son yesterday."

Robert laughed. "Oh please, I simply put my hand on her stomach. We've both touched her more than that Liam. Do you want a go at her Len? She's easy enough."

Eleanor wrinkled her face. "You're disgusting. We're protecting her because she's family. Liam loves her and they're happy. I know you're still carrying this torch for her but she moved on. They didn't betray you out of spite. They thought you were dead, get over yourself. It's embarrassing Robbie. You always act like you're better than us when you're not. Don't you have better things to do, like trying to become King?"

He puffed his chest out. "Actually, you're right Lenny. Once I become King I'll make sure Liam doesn't bring the Monarchy down in flames. Excuse me."

When his brother left the room Liam pounded his fist on the table. He was beyond angry, he hated Robbie with every fiber of his being. He was misogynistic, revolting and downright awful. He was shaking with rage when his mom rested her hand on his back.

"Liam, son?" She asked softly. "It's going to be alright but you should talk to Kathryn. You need to reassure her that everything will be okay."

"H-How is it possibly ever going to be okay?" His voice cracked. "Mum he hates her, and now the whole world knows what we did. We both know she's going to be scrutinized."

Helena shook her head. "You can't start overthinking things, you need to stay calm for her. Your brother is going to stop being so underhanded if he wants a chance at the throne. And as far as the public we're just going to have to break the news in just the right way. We're going to stage it so looks better than it is."

Liam blinked a few times his eyes stung. "What about the picture?"

"We'll just say it's a picture of two old friends and that you've been seeing each other for longer than you have. The good news is there's no proof of him and Kathryn dating."

Liam sighed, he was still anxious and frustrated but it didn't feel like everything was as hopeless.

"Thank you, both of you. I should probably go talk to her."

"Take your time."

When Liam entered his bedroom he found Kate had gotten dressed and she was staring at her phone. Guilt and anger turned in his stomach as he saw the way her eyebrows were scrunched with worry. A small frown hung from her face.

"Kathryn Davis has somehow managed to worm her way into the nation's most important family. That's not bad for a bartender now, is it? And by the looks of her growing figure, the Royal Baby will be here before we know it."

Liam gently took the phone from her hands. "How are you?"

"My name and face are on every news website, my dad had to keep the pub closed because of reporters and I look like a slut because of that picture." She sniffled bitterly. "How do you think I'm doing?"

He winced. "Kate, please. This isn't good for either of you."

She folded her arms over her stomach. "It wasn't supposed to happen like this."

"I know love, I know." He crouched down in front of where she was sitting. "I'm sorry but I'm going to fix this."

"H-How?" She whispered, wiping her eyes. "This looks terrible for your family."

Liam rubbed her arm soothingly. "We're going to announce the engagement and the pregnancy today, formally. This way the rumors hopefully die down and so we can get a handle on everything."

"I just wanted it to be the two of us for a little while longer." She cried into his shoulder. "I knew it wouldn't be forever but yesterday was so nice."

He held onto her tightly. "I know and I'm sorry. But we'll figure something out. It will still be just us."

The two of them sat at the foot of the bed in silence for a while. Even though neither of them spoke they both knew that this would be the last time things would truly be normal. After today, after the announcement, everything would change. It already had.

Kate looked over at Liam who stared off into the distance. He had a hint of a frown and his eyes were full of frustration. She sighed, she had seen that look too many times since they started seeing each other. And she couldn't help but notice she had been the common factor every time. Liam didn't seem to mind when she took his hand in hers. He had been so strong for her, so brave and she knew she was lucky to have him. He had been willing to give up his family, give up his titles and his lifestyle just for her. Having him beside her made things a little less daunting but she couldn't shake the nervous feeling that was in the pit of her stomach.

"What if the people don't support us or think you can do better than me?" She asked softly. "That you deserve better."

"You don't really think that, do you? Even if the people don't like you or support us that's not going to change what I feel. I love you too much and after going through so much to be with you, the people's opinion won't change any of that." Liam replied without hesitation or doubt. "And they're going to like you, how could they not?"

She didn't answer right away she slid her hand back and forth across her stomach and she stared at the mobile that hung above the crib. Liam had been brought up in such a different world, there were expectations for him from day one, maybe even before then. She thought of her son and how she would never want him to feel so much pressure. Especially not because of something so exciting like getting engaged.

"Can you promise me something, Liam?" She sighed before continuing. "I know there will be certain pressures because of who you are and who our son will be. But I want him to be as normal as possible, I don't want him to have to worry about what the people think or what the optics will be."

He smiled slightly, his stony face breaking just a bit. "I want nothing more than that for him. No matter how crazy things get he'll always have us. I promise."

Liam put his hand on top of her and he kissed hers. He was secretly relieved Kate wasn't having second thoughts and didn't want Alex to grow up under such scrutiny. He hated how things turned out and how they were being forced into the spotlight, but if there was anyone he'd want to face this with it was her.

"I don't know what I'd do without you." She wrapped her arms around his neck and held him tightly. "I know things are going to change but I'm glad I have you."

"Whatever happens I won't let anything come between us. It will always be the three of us, and no one is going to get in the way."

* * *

When Liam promised her nothing would get in the way of them clearly he hadn't meant his mother. Kate watched in stunned silence as the Queen moved through the room like a small hurricane. She was giving orders, making decisions and organizing everything. Kate couldn't help but think if she wasn't already Queen, Helena would make a great CEO or politician.

"Now Liam, you're going to wear a black suit with a tie that matches Kate's dress." Helena explained as she sat across from them. "And Kathryn I think it would be nice if you wore the same color I did when Simon and I announced our engagement."

Liam felt nostalgic as he looked at the picture of his parents from almost 30 years. His mum looked younger than she did now but just as powerful. She had her arm looped through his father's who looked less wrinkled and grey haired. He missed him and wished he could be here to guide him through this.

"I think the green will go well with your eyes." Helena smiled at Kate. "And it will show unity as a family and bring stability to the engagement if it looks like ours."

As Kate looked at how happy Liam's parents had been, she hoped that years from now they would still be in love. Helena was right, in her photos she had worn a deep emerald colored dress that would go well with her hair and eyes. She squeezed Liam's hand nervously.

"I'm sure I won't look even close to how you did."

Helena shook her head. "Don't be ridiculous you're glowing. Now Liam I also should think you should wear your father's watch, he's wearing it in the photos. People will recognize it, we're trying to copy the regality so people ignore the rumors. "

"But didn't he leave it to Eleanor?"

"Do you really think I wouldn't let you borrow it?" Eleanor scoffed walking into the room. "What kind of sister would I be?"

Liam took the watch from her, thinking of the note he had gotten with his father's gloves.

 _Son, you're stronger than you know. Keep going, the world can't beat you._

Simon would want him to be brave for Kate and their son.

"Thanks, Len."

After being whisked away by a team of seamstresses and makeup artists, a few hours later Kate stared at herself in the mirror. She was wearing a deep green dress that made her look polished and put together. The sleeves stopped between her wrist and elbow and it cinched at the waist. She was grateful her bump didn't look too large. Her hair had been styled into loose waves and her makeup was soft. A quick knock at the door made her turn.

"Come in."

Liam walked in and stopped, his mouth curved into a smile when he saw her.

"You look beautiful."

Kate flushed and took in the dark suit Liam was wearing. When you combined that with his blonde hair and blue eyes he looked like he stepped out of a magazine or a fairy tale.

"Thank you. You look amazing."

Liam rolled his eyes and he fiddled with his cuff links. "I look like a Slytherin from Harry Potter."

"Don't be such a Gryffindor." She teased, fixing his sleeves. "You look great."

He smiled, kissing her quickly. "You look even better."

"I was surprised how quickly this was put together."

"Well, when your mum is the Queen and into custom made gowns there tends to be a team of people on hand." He slipped his arms around her waist, resting them on her stomach. "How are you feeling?"

Kate pressed her lips into a thin line as she stared at their reflection. "We're fine. I'm just a bit nervous."

"Don't worry, this is controlled and just one photographer. I'll be right next to you the whole time."

"What about the picture of Robbie and me?"

"We're going to release two statements. One about us as a couple and the baby which will be more public. And the second one will be to the media addressing how long we've been together. We're going to say we've known each other for a long time and that you're friends with my siblings. This one is more private" He explained moving his hand across her belly. "This way the engagement pictures are the main focus but the press still gets answers."

In all the time she had spent with the Royals she appreciated their efficiency at spinning things in a positive way. "That makes me feel better."

"I'm glad. I know it's not how we planned it but this is meant to be a bit exciting." He picked up her hand and brushed his thumb over the ring. "I get to show the world how much I love you."

Kate turned to face him. "I love you too."

"I probably should make sure my mother isn't turning this into a bigger production than it should be. Will you be okay?" He asked. "I can go get Len or something."

"I'll be fine I should actually call Angie, we haven't talked since this morning."

"I'll see you in a few minutes then." He swiftly kissed her on the cheek before leaving.

Once she was alone she quickly dialed Angie who answered on the first ring.

"So, on a scale of one to completely furious how mad would you be if I went down to the pub for attention?" Angie asked causally in lieu of saying hello. "I just think if there were ever a time to be discovered by an agent it's now."

Her sister's outlandish ideas were just what she needed right now and she laughed, instantly feeling less nervous.

"At least an 8. Maybe I'll convince Eleanor to take you out to a club, I think you would be friends."

"Don't even make jokes about that because I'll hold you to them." She warned before pausing. "How are you? You sound better from this morning."

Kate thought to how she called Angie sobbing while Liam confronted his brother. She had been close to a panic attack but her sister talked her down.

"Better. His mum is taking care of it, we're announcing everything in a few minutes. We're taking a few pictures then the Palace is making a statement." She shook her head in disbelief at the situation. "I'm standing in a custom made dress and everything it's unbelievable."

"I'm sure everything will be okay. The Queen is actually taking care of you, nothing can beat that."

"How's dad?"

Her dad had called her as well. He was upset that Liam had let her be exposed so easily but he had softened when she explained it was because she was having cravings.

"Still worried about you but he's not exactly angry about the exposure the pub is getting."

Kate absentmindedly smoothed her hand over her stomach as she turned from side to side in the mirror. It was easy to forget she was in the news when she was talking to Angie.

"I don't blame him. I just wanted to let you know what was happening. I should probably go."

"Good luck, show off your good side and don't forget to smile you're marrying an actual prince." Angie instructed. "Love you!"

"Love you too Ang." Kate smiled before hanging up.

After making sure her dress was straight she joined Liam back where the photos would be taken. It was the same room his parents' had theirs taken in. He was putting on the watch and he smiled when he saw her.

"Are you ready?"

"As I'll ever be."

Helena breezed into the room, a group of assistants and Eleanor trailing behind her. When she saw Kate she grinned.

"I was right. You look wonderful."

"Yeah, you look really pretty." Len echoed. "Way better than Liam."

She blushed. "Thank you, thank you for being so nice."

"Stop thanking us, you're basically family." Helena reminded her. "Now are you ready, you must be tired. This won't take long."

The room had been set up with large lights and a royal photographer had the camera set up in front of the fireplace.

"Now Kate, I want you to link your arm through Liam's and keep the ring facing me." She ordered. "And Liam keep your hands clasped in front of you."

Liam squeezed Kate's hand before they followed the photographer's instructions. An assistant shifted the ring slightly and pushed Liam's shoulders back. Kate tried to smile naturally and took a deep breath through her nose.

"Okay, smile like you're in love and not like you're being forced to stand there."

Next to her, Liam laughed a little, causing Kate to do the same. A bright flash stunned them for a minute as several pictures were taken. Helena stood in the back of the room observing with a watchful eye. Liam noticed that she dabbed at her eyes more than once.

"You look great, both of you."

Another round of photos was taken with Kate's hand resting on Liam's arm. Once Helena was satisfied a few were taken with them holding hands. They took a break for a few minutes and Kate slipped off her heels.

"Are you okay?"

"Fine but apparently I've reached the swollen feet stage."

Liam pulled her in close and kissed the top of her head. A flash went off and both of them turned to see a picture had been taken.

"Sorry, I thought a candid shot would be good, it looks natural." Helena was a bit red. "Carry on."

"Did I ever tell you my mum is a bit over the top?" Liam said sarcastically.

"I never would have guessed." Kate glanced down at her belly. "I can only imagine the kind of grandmother she'll be."

Liam grimaced. "I don't think you want to."

The rest of the photo shoot went well. They had taken a few pictures that focused on the pregnancy too. Kate and Liam had both agreed on their favorite one. Liam was standing behind Kate with his hand cupped underneath her belly while her hands rested on top. Neither of them smiled at the camera but down at their hands instead. There was also one taken while they were smiling into the camera in the same pose. This would be the one released to the press. The first one felt too private to share.

And then things were over as quickly as they began. Kate and Liam approved the final pictures and agreed to release three. The picture of them posing and showing off the ring, which was the traditional one that looked like Helena and Simon's. The one with Liam's hands under Kate's stomach and them smiling at the camera and finally the one with him kissing her forehead. All that was left to do was release them and make a statement. The rest was up to the people.

* * *

"I'm proud of you. You did so well." Liam complimented a while later. "I know it's not what you wanted but at least we don't have to hide anymore."

It was now early evening and the two of them were sitting down to dinner. Kate was now in sweatpants, as was Liam. Wearing that dress had been nice but she was grateful to be more comfortable.

"That part is nice." She admitted. "Everyone should know what a great father you're going to be."

Liam gave a half smile and he took her hand. "Did you ever think when we met we'd be here?"

"Not in a million years." She shook her head. "When I found out I was pregnant, Robert had just been announced as alive. I-I got the results from the tests during your speech and I knew your family would be important and that it would be hard for us to date."

Kate hadn't thought about that day in months. She had felt so alone in that moment like the world was falling apart.

"I didn't know that. Is that why you were so upset the night before?"

"I was going to tell you then but you and your brother showed up."

Liam moved to sit next to her and kissed her hand. "I'm so glad you told me. It's been a struggle to get here but I wouldn't change any of it."

She just gave him a smile and went back to her meal. Dinner was peaceful compared to breakfast, but that all changed when Rachel came in. She placed an IPad in front of Liam and whispered in his ear. She turned swiftly and left them alone.

"What is it?" She asked apprehensively.

Liam's features were clouded with worry. "The Palace just put out the statement and pictures."

Her stomach twisted. "They did?"

His fingers shook as he tapped on the screen and pulled up the news feed. Liam silently hoped that the response would be positive. He didn't want Kate to stress out any more than she already had.

"Everyone better start placing their bets on names because it's official! There is going to be a Royal baby. After this morning's surprising pictures of Prince Liam and a pregnant Kathryn Davis rumors were swirling. And the Palace has given the people what they want. Here is an official statement."

Kate chewed on her lower lip, so far people weren't angry which was good. Her eyes stayed glued to the screen.

"His Royal Highness Prince Liam Henstridge is pleased to announce his engagement to Miss Kathryn Davis. The happy couple is also delighted to announce that they will be welcoming their first child this summer. His Highness and Miss Davis hope that the country will join them in celebrating such a joyful time in their lives."

After hearing the statement out loud Kate smiled a little, hearing the words excited her.

"Along with the official announcement a series of engagement pictures were also released. In a touching tribute to Liam's late father King Simon, the main photo mimicked his parents'. Kate looked stunning in a green dress similar to Queen Helena's and Liam wore his father's watch." The host reported as Kate and Liam's picture was compared to Helena and Simon's. "The second in the series is a sweet acknowledgment of the Royal Baby. You can see Prince Liam with his hands on the Royal Bump, which was spotted by paps last night. And Kate is showing off her engagement ring which belonged to Queen Mary III nearly a century ago."

Liam snuck a glance at Kate who seemed calm, her eyes were bright with excitement. He rubbed her back and she leaned her head on his shoulder as they watched the news.

"The last shot appears to be an intimate moment between the couple as Liam gives Kate a comforting kiss on the forehead." The host smiled. "I don't know about you but I'm definitely obsessed with them already. The couple has broken tradition by getting pregnant before marriage which is a refreshing step towards modernizing the Monarchy. But it appears the two have known each other for a long time, you can see this private snap of Kate and Robert together before his accident. The Palace, in a second statement, said that Kate is close friends with her future brother and sister in law and that they're excited about their brother's impending marriage."

Kate let out a breath. "Oh thank god. They don't think we dated, I never thought Robbie being so secretive would ever help but thank god he's a bit of a snob."

Liam laughed, letting out the stress he had felt all day. "Yeah, I never thought I'd say this but his being a prick paid off. And did you see that? The public likes you, they said you're stunning and amazing and perfect."

"They didn't say all of that." She chided, feeling a little embarrassed. "She just said stunning."

"Well, I'm saying it then. You're stunning and amazing and perfect." He kissed her, putting his fingers in her hair. "I told you they would love you. Not as much as I do, but they love you."

"Thank you for being so supportive and comforting. Truthfully, I thought this would be a lot worse than it actually was. I was scared they'd hate me and that I was pregnant. But the press said we're modern."

Liam had been worried about that too. "I know which is good. We're changing history, literally, everything is going to be fine. We're going to be a family."

Kate pressed her hands to her middle. "I can't wait."

"Did you hear any of that?" Liam asked leaning down to Kate's stomach. "The people think your mum is stunning. Everyone loves her and they're going to love you. We're going to be a family. No matter what."

In the background, the news program continued talking about the statement and pictures. But Liam and Kate didn't pay them any mind. She sank into the kiss and felt his arms pull her in tight. She rested her chin on his shoulder. Liam knew that everything would be different from now. There would be more pressure and criticism. He knew in that moment all that would matter was protecting Kate and their son. He would defend both of them from the press, the public and his brother with his life.

This was his family, his heart, and he would do anything to keep them safe.

* * *

AN: So the news of Kate being pregnant and engaged to Liam is officially out to the public. So far everyone has responded well, let's see how long that lasts. Once again I wrote petulant Robert and protective Liam because those are my favorite. How do you think things with work out for Kate and Liam now that everything is exposed? I truly hope you enjoyed this update and are kind enough to review this chapter. I'll see you in a week or so!

Cheers!


	15. Chapter 15

AN: I'm alive! First, let me apologize for my nearly 2-month absence. I was affected by the storms that hit the US in early September and was unable to write and had limited internet access. Luckily it wasn't too bad and I am back. Second, I'd like to thank the new follows and faves this story received while I was gone. As well as the reviews for the last update. This chapter is a bit of a filler just so I can get back into the groove of writing. I will be getting back onto my Sunday schedule starting next week if as goes well.

I hope you enjoy this chapter and please review! I hope to get at least 2, I know we can do it.

 **Song Recommendation: Smokestacks by Layla**

* * *

"£20 for _this_?" Angie was incredulous. "There are better things to spend money on than this."

Kate turned to see Angie holding up a small romper. "Do you want your niece or nephew to sleep naked?"

"No, but I'm just saying this is a round of drinks."

"Angie." She reminded, biting back a laugh. "Our dad owns a pub and you're gorgeous. You've never paid for a round in your life."

She shrugged, hanging it back up. "It's the principle of the thing. Anyway you know I don't want or like kids."

"I'll be sure to tell the baby that when they're older." Kate looked down at her stomach. "You hear that? Your aunt hates you."

The other Davis sister rolled her eyes. "They'll be the only kid I'll tolerate. Remind me again why you keep saying they?"

Nervously, Kate looked around the baby shop. It had been a week since the engagement was announced and while the hysteria had died down a bit, the tabloids still wanted to get pictures of her. As well as any hint of the baby's gender and a picture of how far along she was. Helena had suggested avoiding the use of pronouns while out in public and buying something in both blue and pink.

"Because it's traditional to keep the gender a secret. That's why I'm buying two of everything." She held up identical pink and blue blankets. "So they don't know."

"Fair enough but why are _you_ even buying anything?" She asked pointing a rattle at her. "Don't you have people for that now?"

She scoffed, going a bit red in the face. " _I_ don't have people, Liam's family does. And even if I did I want to be as normal as possible."

"Yes, because normal people have their engagement photographs on the news, are trending on social media and wear a ring that cost more than both of our flats." She ticked off each point on her finger. "But fine, be normal."

She smiled at her sister before settling on a small blue sleep suit that said "Little Prince" on it. It was funny because it was completely accurate. Since the news of the pregnancy came out there were gifts being sent to the palace and her flat. Her neighbor, a woman who could be her grandmother had knitted her a hat and brought it to her when she went home last night. She would definitely keep that gift but she and Liam had decided to donate the rest of them, along with all the pink clothing to charity.

"How's Liam?"

"Sweet. He's been busy with events but makes it home for dinner." She picked up a blanket and looked it over. "He's being really supportive and so is his mum."

"And how is the Queen?" Angie smirked.

"The Queen is just as nice as Liam is. Actually, I'm meeting with her later this week to talk about the wedding."

Angie sighed wistfully as she leaned against the counter after emptying her basket. "Lucky. As the maid of honor, I better get a date with a Duke or something."

"Angie." She chided handing over her credit card.

"I'll settle for a Lord or a Baron. Even an aristocrat. In fact," She grabbed most of the shopping bags. "I'll even carry these for you."

Kate laughed and picked up the remaining bags. "If that's the case I'll have Liam set you up with someone. I'd offer Robert but you know how he's been."

"No thank you. I may want someone important but not an asshole. Has he been bothering you?"

"I haven't talked to him. Which I'm more than fine with."

Anxiously, she twisted the ring on her finger. She hadn't seen him in the week since the news broke. She and Liam had spent time at her flat. And when they were in the palace he made a point to make sure his brother was on the other side or away at an event. Helena and Eleanor had done the same, she was grateful for this. But if he happened to walk in a room and run into Liam he wasn't afraid to insult him. At least that's what Eleanor had told her.

"Good, future King or not he can't be a- holy shit."

When she looked up from texting Liam, Kate's heart dropped. Outside of the small shop was a swarm of photographers. Instinctively, she took a step back and held her stomach. This was the most press she had been faced with. She had dealt with them when she returned to her building but it had only been two people. Jasper had made sure she was safe before leaving her and Liam. But this was easily 10 people at least, maybe 15. And it was just her and Angie.

"Should we call someone? We don't have to go out there."

Kate shook her head. "No, I want to be normal as possible. I-I don't want this to be a big deal."

"But there's so many of them? Liam could I don't know, send MI6 or something."

She laughed weakly. "I don't think he can just call MI6 because of a crowd. Even if he could he was already uneasy about me going out alone. I don't want to prove him right."

Angie linked her arm with hers. "I'm leading then, let's go."

Taking a deep breath she followed her sister out the door. Instantly there was a rush of people and sound. Lights flashed in Kate's face and she shielded her eyes with one hand and held a shopping bag over her middle with the other.

"Kathryn, how far along are you?"

"Is it really Prince Liam's? How long have you been seeing the Prince?"

"Is it a boy or girl?"

All the questions threw her off guard as she pushed through with her sister. She knew better than to answer but Angie wasn't shy.

"Piss off, do you really think crowding her is how you get answers?" She spat. "Get a life."

This did nothing to deter the photographers and more questions were being shouted at the sisters. Kate slipped into the passenger side of Angie's car and kept her face covered. Cameras were pressed to the windows.

"Kate! Do you have any comments to make?" One shouted knocking on the window.

Angie had fought her way to the driver side door. "Kate has no comment about her relationship status. However, her sister Angie, that's me is single. So unless you want to fix that find something else to do."

Kate opened the driver door and tugged on the back of her shirt. "Angie!"

When she got in the car and made her way out of the crowd they both broke into laughter. Now that they were safe the ridiculousness of the situation hit them. They were the daughters of a pub owner and a secretary. But here they were fighting off the press because Kate was marrying a prince. And rather than not make a comment, her sister was using it to find a boyfriend.

"However her sister is single?" She questioned wiping her eyes. "You're unbelievable."

Not taking her eyes off the road she shrugged. "I'm making the best of it. Are you okay?"

Kate hesitated and tried not to think about the pounding in her chest, and how her hands were shaking.

"F-Fine." She answered, trying to sound pleasant as the enormity of the situation hit her. "This is my life now."

Instead of going to lunch, they decided to go to Angie's place. Luckily there was no press outside which she had been a little insulted by. But Kate was fine with it, she was still shaken.

"Seriously are you okay?"

"Huh?" She asked, snapping out of her thoughts.

Angie gave her a once over. "You still seem freaked. Are you okay?"

Kate looked up from the mug she was gripping with both hands. "Liam told me this would happen. I don't like it but what can I do?"

"You can get security or something. Liam has a bodyguard, why can't you?"

"Liam is a Royal, I'm not."

Angie nodded to the ring on her finger. "Not yet. At least promise me you'll mention it? You're pale and I know it's not morning sickness anymore."

Begrudgingly, she agreed. She wanted to maintain her normality for as long as possible and having a bodyguard was the opposite of that.

"I'll bring it up later today."

"Good. Now, let's talk about something less serious." Angie clapped her hands together. "How is the wedding planning going?"

Kate threw her head back and groaned. "If anything it's more serious than needing security. It has to happen before I have the baby so he's not born out of wedlock."

"Is that still something people seriously worry about?"

"According to Helena." She grumbled. "Never mind I'm going to be huge. We're meeting to talk about it soon. I don't even want a big wedding, I just want to be with Liam officially."

Angie pretended to wipe a tear away. "As sweet as that is, don't you care even a little bit that you're marrying a prince? Your dress is going to be amazing, the wedding is going to be high class and you're going to be a literal princess."

"Okay, maybe a little." She ducked her head sheepishly. "It's exciting to think about, but Liam is just a normal guy. We could get married right here, right now and I wouldn't mind."

It was true. The fact it was a Royal wedding and all that it entailed didn't matter to her. As long as it meant that she got to spend the rest of her life with Liam and her son.

"But having Helena help plan things is unbelievable. I mean who doesn't have a dream wedding?" She looked down at how big she had gotten. "Even if I'm going to be pregnant. God, I just wish mum were here. Could you imagine how she'd react?"

"Shut up, you're going to look amazing." She threw her arm around her sister. "You have the whole pregnancy glow working for you. White is definitely your color. Mum would be so happy for you and because she's not here to say it I will. Liam's lucky to have you and you're going to be a great mum."

Kate's heart warmed. "Thanks, Ang."

"But she would also probably tell you to make sure your bridesmaid dress isn't hideous." She shook her finger, imitating their mother's voice. "Angie looks awful in green, yellow and orange."

Chuckling at her sister, she shoved her. "She would not say that."

"The point still stands." Angie hummed. "You know how I look in bright colors."

"Just for that, I'm picking the brightest yellow I can find."

After the stress of the paparazzi outside the shop and her nerves about planning the wedding, it felt good to joke around. It was normal, sane and she couldn't help but think between having Liam and Angie that things would be okay. She would never lose who she was. And her son would have a normal life. She'd make sure of it.

* * *

"This isn't exactly what I had in mind for today," Liam said dryly between kisses. "I mean is this even safe?"

Kate rolled her eyes, kissing him again. "Chapter 17, look it up."

Liam reached for the What to Expect book on his nightstand but Kate slapped his hand away. She was almost five and a half months along and her morning sickness and exhaustion had pretty much vanished. Left behind was a rush of hormones that she fully intended to take advantage of before she was the size of a house. And it was a welcome distraction from the events of earlier today.

He ran a hand through her hair and pulled her close to him. "I can always read later."

She grinned as she moved closer to him. "Good, I'm not too heavy am I?"

"You're perfect." He insisted.

Kate didn't say anything but worked on the buttons on Liam's shirt. He wrapped his arm around her waist and sat up a bit. Obviously, he didn't mind things getting heated with Kate but was still nervous about the baby. He pulled away from her kiss and she frowned.

"You think I'm huge don't you?" Her bottom lip stuck out slightly.

"No, no, no. You're beautiful, you're having our baby." He said quickly. "But you're sure it's safe? You won't go into labor or anything."

Her frown was replaced with a smirk. "Maybe 4 months from now. Apparently, we need to finish reading the book."

Liam was now pulling her cardigan off. "We can read later."

The extra hormones in her body made Kate unable to get enough of Liam, so she took her time. They had only been making out for a few minutes when she stilled. When Liam looked up at her he saw how wide her eyes had gone. Her hands went from his body to her stomach.

"We haven't even had sex yet. We didn't jinx ourselves did we?" He teased but she didn't say anything. "Kate?"

She let out a breathy laugh and a small smile brightened her face. "Oh my god."

"What? What's wrong?"

She took his hand and placed it next to hers. "D-Do you feel that?"

Underneath their hands, they both felt a faint nudge. It was fleeting but there was no mistaking it, it was their son.

"That's him?" Liam's voice caught in the back of his throat. "Really?"

"I think so."

Liam let out a long breath as he tried to feel it again. "Does it hurt?"

She shook her head feeling the small flutters. "It's just really strange. That's him, that's our baby."

"Are you doing okay in there? We can't wait to meet you." Liam said quietly. "Your Mum and I are excited and your grandparents and aunts are too. You're uncle's a dick but who needs him?"

Kate fanned at her eyes. Just a few months ago when she found out she was pregnant she was expecting to do this alone. But here she was with Liam and he was excited to be a father.

"What's wrong?"

She laughed embarrassedly. "It's just hormones. I love you so much, god I thought I was going to be alone. But you're here and you care and just- I love you."

He kissed her forehead and wiped her cheeks. "Of course I'm here. There's no place I'd rather be than with you and our son."

She sighed and hugged him. As she rested her chin on his shoulder she continued to cry. But it shifted from happy tears to gasping cries.

"Hey, hey. What's wrong with you?"

He frowned as Kate's green eyes grew red and she rubbed her hand over her face. He took her hand away from her mouth and gave it a squeeze, he couldn't understand what had upset her so quickly.

"Kate you're going to be a great mum. There's nothing to worry about." He pushed her hair behind her ear. "What's upset you?"

"There was press at the shops today." She admitted, looking down. "And I know you said this would happen. But-"

An anxious knot formed deep in Liam's stomach. "What did they do?"

She shook her head, trying to seem passive but the shaking in her voice betrayed her. "There was just so many of them. And they were shouting all at once, trying to get pictures of me and my stomach. And if they care that much and Alex isn't even born yet what will it be like when he's here?"

"They'll probably follow us until we release an official picture. And then when he grows up he'll be a popular figure. When Len and I went off to boarding school they were pretty respectful but there were some pictures." Liam bit his lip, he hated that he couldn't give a better answer. "It's just a part of my life and I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

"I-I don't want this for him. I want him to be normal." She covered herself protectively, frowning at the thought of her baby being followed by strangers. "I know that's not possible but I wish it was."

Liam laced his fingers through hers. "He can be as normal as you want him to be."

"Really?" She furrowed her eyebrows suspiciously. "How?"

"Robert might not become King and even if he does I'll be second in line. Alex won't have so much pressure on him. We could leave like we talked about, up north maybe." He kissed her knuckles. "Or we could stay here, keep him in private and take over the pub."

At this, Kate lightened up a bit. "Could we really keep him in private?"

"Until he's older. And even then he won't be expected to do much until he's 15, that's when I started going to events." He rubbed her back. It was a relief to be able to offer her something. "So we have what? 15 years and 19 weeks to figure it out?"

"19 weeks, wow. It's hard to think I'm already 21 weeks along, it seems like yesterday I was taking a test."

Liam rested his hand on her stomach, hoping to feel his son. "And in just a few more months we'll have Alex here and we'll be married."

Just saying it out loud made his heart beat a little faster. He was going to marry Kate and have a son all so soon, it was almost unbelievable. When Robert returned home and they ended things, he thought that was it. He and Kate would never be together, but they were more in love than ever. He was terrified of being a father, he didn't even have his own around to ask for advice. He was only 23 and the world was watching his and Kate's every move now. But when he felt his son nudge just beneath his hand it seemed like the most natural thing in the world.

"Liam?" Her voice pulled him from his thoughts. "How normal will he be if we keep him away from the public?"

He thought of his cousins who hadn't been in line to the throne until Cyrus became King. Other than being wealthy and having to do occasional events they weren't too focused on.

"He'll play polo with princes _and_ pull pints. He'll have the best of your world and mine." He kissed the side of her head. "We'll make sure he does normal things like do his homework and make his bed."

" _We're_ going to make sure he does those things?" She questioned mockingly. "You know you're going to be the fun one."

He shoved her lightly. "One of us has to be sweetheart. He'll know he's in trouble when I'm upset we'll use the full name and everything."

"Now who's the serious one?"

He laughed a little. "We'll take turns."

She sniffed and pointed to her streaky makeup. "I'm going to clean myself up."

As she climbed out of bed and pulled her sweater back on Liam let his eyes wander. He still couldn't believe that he had somehow managed to get someone as incredible as Kathryn to spend the rest of his life with.

She pecked him on the lips. "I'll be right back."

"I'll be here."

Once she left the room he grabbed his phone and typed her name in. When she mentioned the press she ran into earlier today, she had brushed it off but he could see that she was worried. He was glad he had calmed her down but he was still uneasy. Instantly headlines and pictures from today flooded his screen.

 **Pregnant Princess Spotted Shopping for the Royal Baby!**

 **Kate looks Great while Shopping for Baby.**

Those were just a few headlines floating around the internet. The pictures showed Kate covering herself as she and her sister fought the crowd. She was pale and her eyes were wide with fear. Guilt twisted inside him. It was because of who he and his family were that this was happening. If they hadn't gone out that night she would still have privacy.

"I have to keep her safe. No matter what." He promised himself.

He read through a few articles, while they were all positive he hated how her whole life had been put on display.

"Thank god for the footman. You're going to have to draw me a map of this place." Kate announced coming into the bedroom. "Seriously, a trip to the bathroom is- what's wrong?"

Liam looked up from his phone and even though he tried to hide it he looked upset.

"Nothing's wrong." He said quickly putting the phone down. "Why?"

She pointed at him. "You're making the face."

"Which one?" He tried to laugh but it fell flat.

"The one you make when something is bothering you but you're trying to ignore it."

He shook his head waving his phone at her. "I saw the pictures from today."

"Oh." That hadn't been what she expected. "It's not that bad."

He stood from the bed now. "Not that bad? You look scared and you don't need the stress."

"There's not much we can do." She trailed off. "It's something I have to deal with."

He put his hand on her shoulder. "Of course there's something we can do."

"You're getting worked up over nothing." She insisted, wringing her hands together. "Honestly, I just want to feel normal."

"You and our son's safety isn't nothing." He gently pulled her hands apart, he could feel them shaking. "I don't want anything to happen to you."

Kate could see how his face was lit up with concern. She felt bad that she had caused such a fuss and knew that all Liam wanted was for her to be safe. After losing Robert and then his father it made sense. So she pressed her hand to his face and smiled reassuringly.

"Nothing will happen to us." She said softly. "You'll have me. Always."

"I'll never let anything happen to you. I promise you that." His eyes were full of determination. "The press won't come between us, no one will."

* * *

AN: That was chapter 15! As you can see the press is getting out of control and there's a wedding to plan. How will Kate and Liam deal the pressures of the public eye? As always I'm so grateful for your continued support. I will update sometime next week and hope to get back on my Sunday schedule. Until then please review and let me know what you thought. I appericate it! Thank you.


	16. Chapter 16

AN: Happy Sunday Loyals! Thank you for the reviews last time, I appreciate them. This chapter is a bit short and fluffy because I'm building up to a climax and wanted to write something sweet. Let's call it the calm before the storm hahaha. I hope you enjoy this chapter and leave your feedback. I wanted to get this posted before midnight EST and will be doing my big proofread shortly. So when and if you review please disregard any typos as they will be fixed momentarily. Thank you!

 **Song Recommendation: The Great Longing by Lost Under Heaven.**

It doesn't have much to do with this chapter but I really enjoyed listening to it.

* * *

Liam had always prided himself on being a man of his word. It was one of the things his father had instilled in him from a young age. So when he had promised Kate that the press wasn't going to come between them he had meant it. Unfortunately, it was hard to keep that promise when the media swarmed them at every turn.

"Kate! Liam! Can you tell us anything about the wedding or the baby?"

"Kate, who's designing the dress?"

The press was literally coming between them as they walked from one shop to another. Even with Jasper trying to keep them at bay it was hard to move.

"Give us some space please." Liam's tone was short. "We're just trying to enjoy our day."

Liam had his arm tucked around Kate's waist protectively. He was trying to keep her shielded from the bright lights. He could feel her shaking underneath his touch.

"Kate come on give us a smile."

She smiled meekly and gave a small wave. "Hello."

They had made it to the shop and Jasper quickly ushered them inside. He rested his hand on Liam's shoulder.

"I'm going to bring the car to the back but then I'll stay posted up here."

Liam nodded, grateful Jasper had his back. "Thank you."

This was nothing new to Liam. In fact one of his earliest memories was his nanny walking him and Len into nursery school with a herd of paparazzi across the street. He couldn't remember a time that there weren't cameras around. But he could see it was having an effect on Kate. She was silent as she looked at different rompers for Alex.

"You okay?" He asked wrapping his arms around her from behind. "That was a bit much."

"Do you think getting this in white would be too risky? I mean he's a baby and they're messy." She held up the same outfit in navy blue and in white. "I like the navy too but it's a little dark."

"The blue one is nice." He offered. "Jasper is going to bring the car around the back."

"I guess we could get one of each color." She said, ignoring his concern once more. "No need to force gender roles so early."

"Kate."

She got out of his grip and picked up a pair of shoes. "You know something I don't understand? Why do babies need shoes?"

" _Kathryn_." He urged, his tone was firmer. "You keep changing the subject."

"Well there's not much to talk about is there?" She deadpanned, pointing to the doors where the press still was. "It doesn't matter if I'm okay or not because they're still going to be there."

Even though her words were strong he saw her face fall slightly. He rubbed her shoulders and turned his back to the crowd of cameras.

"Of course it matters. I want to make sure you're okay. I know it's hard but I'm going to protect you with my life. I can get you your own security detail, I won't let you be stressed by this."

"You promise?"

"I swear, I told you nothing will come between us." He kissed her forehead. "I'll take to my family later tonight."

Liam's words soothed her frayed nerves. She was still uneasy about all of this but Helena and Eleanor always seemed to be on her side. "Thank you."

"Now, I like this a lot." Liam joked holding up a baby football uniform. "We'll start him off early."

Kate smirked and reached up to kiss him. "Of course you'd like that."

"What can I say? I have every intention of having enough kids to have a family team."

This made her laugh and she shoved him. "In your dreams Liam."

The rest of the morning was a vast improvement from earlier. They spent time shopping for Alexander and talking about how'd they wanted the nursery to look. The shop was empty apart from staff but they made sure to avoid pronouns or gender-specific colors to keep things a secret.

"I just don't want it to be to in your face with one color," Kate explained. "Just because they're a boy or girl."

Liam was leaning against a crib watching her sort through decorations. "So what you want an all-white nursery?" He chuckled. "Our baby is going to sleep through the night because they'll be bored with it."

"You've seen my flat. I like things to be simple, clean." She defended and then spoke to her stomach. "Your dad can't pull pints or understand interior design."

He groaned, wrapping his arms around her. "Don't listen to her. I've gotten better and I know babies like colors."

She pretended to be annoyed when he kissed her, but she looped her fingers through his. The ring on her finger made them both excited.

"We'll compromise. What if you design the one at the Palace and I'll design the one when we move?"

"As if." She scoffed. "You're just saying that because we're moving soon and your room will be the one we use. I grow the baby I make the rules."

He pressed a kiss to the side of her head. "Fine, we'll do something simple. But I get to pick the room for the next baby."

"The next one?" She laughed. "One thing at a time. We can compromise on the color, but I want white furniture."

Liam sighed. "Fine. But when our child is bored it won't be my fault."

The fact that Kate was willing to joke around was a relief to Liam. Her foul mood had worried him, he hated seeing what the stress of the public's attention was doing to her. So he was glad she had lightened up. They picked out a few more things such as a changing table and a few paparazzi still lingered outside so when it came time to leave Kate was glad to leave out the back. But even then there was a handful of people waiting for them.

"Kate, Liam! Did you buy for a prince or princess?"

"Come on show us the bump!"

Kate covered her face and pressed her body against Liam's. But a camera was shoved in her face and the flash temporarily stunned her.

"Give her some space! She doesn't need this stress." Liam shouted pushing him away. "You have your pictures now please leave us alone."

Jasper was clearing a path to the car which was mere feet away but seemed miles with all the press. Kate could feel her chest tightening as they made their way to the car. And if it wasn't for Liam holding her up she probably would have collapsed.

"Liam, how does it feel to be having a baby?"

"It's incredible but less so when you're harassing the mother of my child." Liam spat, pushing his way to the car. "Get out of the way."

Jasper opened the rear door and Liam helped Kate in and slid in next to her. He wrapped his arms around her and covered her face when there was knocking at the windows. Even when they started down the street a few followed, running alongside the car.

"We need to get you a security detail. There's no other way, I won't let them do this to you." He was full of anger as he looked out the window. "This is disgusting and

unacceptable. This needs to be stopped before something bad happens."

It took a moment for Kate to find her voice and when she did it was trembling. But she snorted, trying to joke. "Don't be so dramatic."

"You're shaking and pale. I'm not being dramatic. I won't let this continue to happen."

Kate sniffed and wiped her eyes. "T-Thank you."

"Don't, I want a life with you and our son. Not you, our son _and_ the media. You want him to be normal and he's going to be."

"Maybe we could move up north like we talked about."

The idea of moving out of London and into the countryside with his family was something Liam could really get behind. Not only was it away from his brother but it would be safer.

"I can't think of anything I'd want more." He squeezed her hand. "I'll mention it today. We're going to get through this and we're going to be happy even if I have to fight the cameras and the paps off myself."

* * *

Kate could tell how relieved Liam was to be back within the security of the palace. His grip on her hand had loosened and he stopped looking out the car window every few seconds. The footman had brought in all the shopping bags and taken them to Liam's room. She was currently sorting through the pink ones to give to charity and Liam was reading the pregnancy book when Eleanor walked in.

"So let me see how you're dressing my nephew." Eleanor made herself comfortable. "Between me and your sister, he's going to break all the hearts."

Liam shook his head. "He's going to break hearts because he's a Henstridge not because of how he dresses."

He and his twin shared a look and Len snorted. "Yeah right, I'm surprised you even tricked a girl into going out with you. Let alone find a girl to marry and have kids with."

"Sometimes I wonder the same thing. But here I am." Kate stuck her tongue out at him. "He's lucky he's so sweet."

"Yeah, yeah," Liam grumbled as he kissed her. "I'll be back in a bit, will you be okay?"

"I'm sure Len will keep me company."

"Absolutely go. I can manage to keep her entertained. We can talk wedding details."

As he started off towards Cyrus' office he took a few deep breaths. He was asking about getting security for Kate and possibly moving out of London. It was an unusual request. The fiancee of a Royal never had their own security, they would just be accompanied by their future spouse and his or her detail when they went out together. The only time one of his girlfriends had security was when he was with Ophelia and that was only because her dad was in charge. She had also been secured in the bunker when his dad was attacked because he was Prince Regent. He hoped his uncle would be reasonable because she was pregnant. He wanted to negotiate this on his own and prove to himself that he didn't need Helena's help.

"Cyrus, may I speak with you?" He asked walking in. "I have something-oh."

His uncle wasn't alone, Robert turned from where he was standing. "Liam, what do you need? Uncle and I are discussing the privy council and since you're no longer heir to the throne this doesn't concern you."

"Kathyrn actually." He smirked when his brother's smug face fell flat. "And since you're not the one engaged to her, this doesn't concern _you_."

The look of anger that bloomed on Robbie's face was priceless. "Y-You say that like it's a bad thing."

"As much as I love a good pissing contest I'd much rather be alone," Cyrus spoke up. "What do you want?"

Liam walked further into the room. "I want to move out of London with Kathryn. The press is getting out of hand and her safety is important."

"Yeah right, the taxpayers aren't going to pay for your 'baby mama' to live in a Royal Estate." Robert scoffed. "She's not even worth protecting."

"He has a point, you're not married yet." Cyrus sipped his bourbon. "I'm not giving up one of my vacation homes for you to play house in."

Liam rolled his eyes. "They belong to the family. Not just the monarch. And I'm not asking for Sandringham or Windsor, I was thinking Birkhall or Highgrove House."

These were smaller homes his family had owned for centuries. He had done his research and knew they were both empty at the moment. They were both isolated compared to London. Birkhall was in Scotland and nine hours from the city, while Highgrove House was 2 hours west. He had picked those two because he knew Cyrus wasn't a big fan of them. Birkhall was on the same estate as Balmoral which was much more extravagant and to Cyrus' liking.

"Having you and a screaming infant hours away in Scotland _is_ tempting and you know I avoid the country like the plague." He pondered. "But you aren't married yet. You know I'm hardly a traditionalist but I can't risk it with the privy council coming up so soon."

"The date is set. We're planning some details later today." Liam argued, his stomach sinking. "You didn't marry Prudence right away and she moved in."

"I'm the King of England." He squinted in annoyance at his nephew. "I don't have to follow the rules."

Liam ran a hand through his hair. "Exactly so don't follow the rules and let us move into an estate. We'll stay out of your way, it's for her safety."

"Her safety? Give me a break Sparrow, she's hardly a target." Robert was smirking. "And you're the King, for now, Uncle, but we both know the privy council will choose me."

"Really? Because the press that keeps harassing her whenever she sets foot in public makes me think otherwise." Liam huffed, folding his arms. "What if we just get Kate her own security detail? She's pregnant, the stress isn't good for her."

Cyrus rolled his shoulders and let out an irritated sigh. "I don't know what about the taxpayers? They don't give a damn until the wedding, I need the public on my side. After the wedding, it'll make sense."

"Besides she's not worth protecting. She's your problem Liam not the county's."

Before Liam could defend her his uncle waved them out. "Go, I have a country to run."

"Cyrus, the wedding is a few months away. She needs to be kept safe."

He shrugged. "Tell her not to leave the palace then." He said with disinterest. "You're the one who wanted to be involved and have your name attached to hers. It's the only reason there's attention on her."

Rather than acknowledge his uncle had a point, Liam headed towards the door. It was technically his fault, he had taken Kate out on a date that night. But that didn't mean she should be put at risk.

"Two months is a long time to not have any protection." Liam was fuming. "And if anything happens to her because we couldn't move or get security I'm holding you both responsible."

* * *

Two months without protection seemed like an eternity. But in the world of Royal weddings, two months was hardly enough time to design a dress, let alone plan every detail. Even Helena, who had a small army at her disposal, seemed stressed by the tight deadline.

"Now two months isn't a lot of time. But I think if we keep things moving we can get it done." Helena gave Kate a sympathetic smile. "Now I know this may not be a dream wedding or how you planned it. But it's crucial you get married before the birth of your son, this way he's without a doubt legitimate. And there's always vow renewals down the line for the pomp and circumstance."

"It's not the way I imagined it when I was younger but Liam and I are excited no matter what."

"Good. Let that excitement carry you through this, this isn't meant to be stressful but it can get that way sometimes."

"Mum, we want to keep this simple." Liam ran his thumb over her knuckles. "We've talked about it a little."

"To make this easier I outlined a few plans for where it could happen. The wedding is in early summer so it will be nice out." Helena smiled and slid over a glossy binder. "Rachel and I had some options drawn up."

Kate poured over the book, looking at all the options. There were selections about big things, such as the venue. All the way down to small things she hadn't thought of, like the design the napkins were going to be folded into. Each plan was a basic run through of weddings they could have. One would happen in a chapel at an estate in the countryside with a reception at one of the Henstridge family manors. There was a more public wedding at Westminster Abbey which was the traditional route, which would be followed by a reception at the palace. Finally, there was a private wedding in a smaller church in a smaller city up north and a private party.

"Which do you like best?" She asked. "It's your day too."

Liam just shook his head. "We can have whatever you'd like. I want you to feel comfortable this shouldn't stress you out."

Kate grinned and kissed him. "I could marry you right here, right now for saying that because I know which one I like best."

"And which one is that?"

She smiled and pointed to the second one. A Westminster wedding would be more public and according to the book, it always drew massive crowds. The press may have made her nervous but she loved London. It was her home, it was where she met Liam and fell in love with him.

"Westminster." She confessed, her face brightening as she did. "The church is beautiful and the concept of the reception is too. It's modern and I love the decor."

Liam furrowed his brow. "Are you sure love? I mean we can do that if you want but it's going to be public."

"I know. But it's going to be my life right? I should get used to it. And I love London, it's my home, where I met you, so it only seems right that we get married here."

When Liam looked at the pictures he couldn't help but feel his stomach get tied up in knots. He was excited to spend the rest of his life with her and make it official. And a small petty part of him was pleased that it would be public so Robert wouldn't cause a scene.

"That's what I would have wanted too. My parents were married there and it means a lot to me that we will be too." He squeezed her hand. "Are you sure?"

"I know we did everything out of order." She pointed to her growing belly. "But I'm traditional and it means a lot to your family. And I think that having a traditional wedding will show everyone that I'm committed to you and the monarchy."

Nervously, Liam looked at his mother. "Mum? Is this okay with you?"

Helena had been quiet when they looked at the options. But now Liam noticed that her lips were pressed into a thin line and her eyes were glassy, she place her hand on top of theirs.

"Your dad would be so proud of you that's all." She admitted tenderly. "I think Westminster is a brilliant choice and that a traditional wedding will be good. Not just for your sake but after this whole mess with the privy council soon, some order and custom will be good for the public."

"It's official then." Liam was all smiles and excited flutters as he pulled Kate close. "In just a few short months from now, we'll be married in London."

Kate returned his grin. "I wouldn't have it any other way."

* * *

AN: The wedding is being planned! How exciting is it that Kliam is going to get a happily ever after? Knowing the Royals there will be some bumps in the road haha. I wanted to show Liam's protectiveness, some fluff between him and Kate and their unborn son. I wanted to move the story along. I personally enjoyed writing the scene with Liam, Robert, and Cyrus. I liked the little dig he made about how he was marrying Kate. Cyrus and Robbie are my favorites to write! What did you enjoy? The next update should be up within the next week give or take a few days. There will be a twist so stay tuned.

Please review! Thank you Loyals!


	17. Chapter 17

AN: Happy Sunday Loyals! Thank you for the feedback last time, I appreciate it. This chapter is a bit fluffy but takes a turn. After this, the plot picks up and I'm excited for you to read it. I will go back and fix typos in a bit. I hope you enjoy this chapter and leave some feedback. Thank you!

 **Song recommendation for this chapter: Atlas Hands by Benjamin Francis Leftwich**

* * *

"I would just like to thank His Royal Highness Prince Liam and Ms. Kathryn Davis for taking the time to be here. It means a lot to have the future of the Royal family visit our nursery school." The headmistress greeted the crowd. "I'm going to turn it over to Prince Liam who has prepared a few words."

Liam stood from his seat and straightened his tie. He went to the small podium and cleared his throat as he looked out at the room. Helena had arranged for him and Kate to make a visit to a nursery school in London. It had won an award and he was presenting it and giving a small speech. This was Kate's first royal engagement and with her being pregnant the advisors thought it would be the perfect one. Kate was standing just behind him in a red dress that made her look like an official member of the family.

"Thank you, Headmistress Spencer, for that introduction and for having us. I know I speak for both myself and for Kate when I say we are excited to be here." Liam began, pointing over at Kate and the older woman.

"We're excited to have you."

"For the past 30 years, Chelsea Day Nursery School has been giving local children from low-income families a head start on their education. With scholarship programs that help children, who otherwise may not have had an opportunity such as this, attend at a reduced price. And with brilliant teachers who cater to each child's specific needs, a school like Chelsea is something that every school in the country should try to emulate." Liam turned to Kate and gave her a private grin as they both thought of their son. "It is both me and Kate's hope that our child, along with every child in Britan will be able to attend a school as outstanding as this one. So, on behalf of me and the Royal family, we're honored to present this plaque recognizing all of your hard work."

The audience clapped and Kate handed over the plaque.

"Congratulations." She smiled. "You deserve this."

She shook Kate and Liam's hands. "Thank you, your child will always have a spot here."

Liam put his arm around Kate and thanked her. The headmistress then gave a small speech thanking her staff and the parents who had supported her since she opened the school. A photo of the three of them was taken. A small reception was being held in the room. Helena had instructed them to have their picture taken with children, it would be good for optics. So after greeting the adults, they made their way to a classroom full of young kids. Liam was immediately overwhelmed by the noise and chaos.

"Remember how I said I wanted a football team worth of kids?" He asked under his breath. "I take that back."

Kate chuckled quietly and elbowed him. "Stop, they're cute."

"You're not wrong."

A small girl with two afro puffs tugged at Liam's pant leg. "Are you really a prince?"

Liam sunk down to her eye level. "I am, what's your name?"

"Samantha."

"Hi Samantha, I'm Liam and this is my friend Kate." He smiled at her. "It's nice to meet you."

She waved shyly and Kate leaned down to shake her hand. "Hello."

"Can you read to us?"

Liam turned to Kate who nodded. "I don't see why not."

"So, who wants to hear a story?" Liam asked a bit louder, clapping his hands together.

There was an excited rush of giggles and kids shouting. "Me!"

Liam had always been good with a crowd and he was relieved to see that kids liked him too. This was honestly the most time he had spent with them in his whole life. He had only had Eleanor and his cousins when he was young. But they were all the same age so he didn't think it counted. When he found out Kate was pregnant one of his fears was that he wouldn't be good enough. But right now as all these kids wanted to spend time with him he felt his confidence surge.

"Let's do it then." He picked up Sam and carried her across the room on his shoulders. "Who wants to pick the first book?"

"This one!" A boy handed him a picture book. "Please?"

"Jack and the Beanstalk, perfect." Liam turned around and raised his eyebrows at Kate. "You coming?"

All she could do was give a wide grin. "Of course."

With the teacher's help, the classroom full of children gathered around Liam and Kate. Samantha was perched on Liam's lap as the two of them read a few fairytales to the class. Kate and Liam both did voices and the kids were delighted. As Kate watched Liam joke around and entertain the kids she felt her heart swell. He was going to be such a good father. Just a few months ago she wasn't even sure she would tell Liam about the baby and here they were, bonding with kids.

"And they lived happily ever after." Kate read aloud, showing off the pictures. "The end."

As much as Liam joked about being able to be the serious parent when necessary he was proving Kate's point. The kids had begged for one more story and Liam gave in right away. He was going to be the pushover it was clear. But it was endearing. Soon enough, the kids had to take a nap so they all posed for a group photo. Liam had promised to come see Sam again when she had been upset.

"I'll tell you what, if your teachers say you've been doing well, I'll come visit." He was speaking quietly. "So you have to be good okay?"

She sniffed. "Promise?"

"I'll bring my kid to visit. You'll love them, won't we Kate?" Liam asked hopefully, biting his lip.

Kate rested a hand on her stomach. "As long as you work really hard. I'm sure you'll have fun."

Sam brightened. "I promise. Bye Prince Liam, bye Princess Kate."

When the small girl hugged her legs it took all of Kate's willpower to fight her pregnancy hormones. Her eyes stung as she patted the girl's head, she was too precious for her own good.

"Bye Sam, I'll see you soon."

Officially, their Royal duties had ended when the children took a nap. But Liam had pulled some strings and asked to see the infants that were at the school. So with their security detail standing at the door, a teacher took them inside. Liam watched as Kate smiled tenderly at all of them. He had to admit they were cute babies, they were all less than a year old but older than newborns.

"Would you like to hold one, Your Highness?"

Without a second thought, Liam pointed to himself and looked over his shoulder. "Me? I couldn't, I-I mean I don't want to hurt them."

The teacher laughed. "You won't I promise."

Liam's hands were shaking as he was handed a little boy. He sounded frantic. "Kate, Kate what do I do?"

"Just hold his head. Here, like this." She carefully adjusted his hands. "There, just relax."

"H-Hey, uh hello. I'm Liam. I've never done this before so just tell me if I mess this up."

As he awkwardly held the baby in his arms he frowned. All he could think about is how he'd never held a baby before. Maybe his brother was right, maybe he would be a bad father. Behind them, the Royal photographer took a picture of Liam and the child.

"You're doing good. Just keep his head up." Kate encouraged.

Something about seeing Liam with a baby was moving. It made Kate even more impatient for Alex to get here, she was ready to have these moments with her own family. When the baby started fussing Liam froze. She watched as his face drained and turned white, his eyes were big.

"You're fine. Just don't cry, uh, what's wrong?" He turned to the teacher and Kate. "Did I break him?"

Kate snickered and took him into her arms. "Tell him no I'm not broken just cranky," Kate said in a hushed baby voice as she bounced him. "You're so cute, with your big eyes. Don't cry."

Liam was amazed to see he had calmed down a little and was looking up at Kate and sucking on his hand. It made him feel strangely protective, this would be her and his son in just a few months. But he was nervous, he had held a baby and it felt awkward. Then when he cried he had no idea what to do. He didn't want everything to fall onto Kate because he was clueless. But when he looked over at her and saw how happy she was he felt a little better. She was too kind to not be patient with him.

"See, you're okay. You want to say hi to Liam?" She waved his hand at him. "Tell him he's going to be just fine."

Not wanting to bother the babies any longer they thanked the teacher and made their way towards the exit. The Royal photographer had taken several pictures throughout the day and Liam hoped this would quell the public's need to see Kate. As they walked down the hall he grabbed her hand.

"You're going to be a great mum." He told her. "You were a pro in there."

Kate blushed. "Thank you. Apparently, I have a maternal instinct which is good. But hey, you're going to be an amazing daddy, did you see how those kids reacted to you?"

"That's going to be a few years from now. I don't want you to have to do everything because I'm an idiot."

"You'll learn and we can figure it out together. We can take a parenting class or something."

He nodded with enthusiasm. How had he not thought of that? "I'll look into it. We could have someone come to us."

Their bodyguard for the day went to get the car so they were alone. Kate snuck a kiss and Liam pulled her into a tight hug.

"You're going to be a good dad I promise." She rubbed her belly. "What do you think he'll look like?"

Liam reached out and touched her hair. "Blonde of course, but I hope he has your eyes."

"I was going to say the same thing about yours." She grabbed his hand. "I hope he looks like you, he'll be handsome."

"I can't wait to meet him." He placed his hand on her side, feeling him move. "I never thought I'd be good with kids."

"You're amazing and you'll be even better with your own kid."

They stopped talking about Alexander as they were ushered to the car. The media was still bothering them but they hadn't gone out since last week when they went shopping. So they were ravenous for new images but luckily there was a fence surrounding the school. Members of the media were still shouting at them but Kate felt a little better being behind the gate. When they got into the car Liam squeezed her hand.

"Are you alright?"

She nodded quickly. "Yeah, that wasn't so bad they were behind the fence."

As the sleek SUV left the school a few paps tried to follow the car. Kate tried to tune it out so she leaned her head on Liam's shoulder.

"So what are your plans for the rest of the day?"

He rolled his eyes. "Discussing our 'strategy for the privy council to ensure they pick Robbie' those are my mum's words, not mine. Frankly, I don't care who's King they're both pricks. I would prefer Cyrus, at least he doesn't want to make our lives miserable. On the other hand, Robbie would be too busy to wreak havoc."

Kate didn't know what to say so she just rubbed his shoulder. "Don't worry after the wedding we'll be gone."

After they had planned the wedding with Helena, Liam had confessed to that Cyrus said no to moving and security. She had been upset but seeing how guilty Liam looked had caused her to hold back. She had said she wouldn't have wanted to move and be pregnant at the same time anyway. But she was secretly counting down the days to be out of London and somewhere quieter.

"I wish I could just come with you." He moaned, pouting a bit. "Please, Kate save me from the agony of hearing Robbie talk."

Kate crossed her arms. "It's bad luck and you know it."

"I thought it was the day of the wedding?"

She fixed his hair. "No love, you aren't seeing this dress until I walk down the aisle."

Today was Kate's first dress fitting. She had picked out a design she had liked last week and it was quickly coming together. So while Liam was meeting with his family, she and Angie were going to Sarah Burton to have it fitted. She was one of the country's top designers and friends with the Queen. She was excited to meet her but when she felt Alex kick she frowned a bit.

"Not that it matters, I'm going to be huge."

"Don't be ridiculous you're going to look beautiful. No matter what." He looked at the ring and how it caught the light. "I'd marry you right now. So I should just come with you."

Kate shook her head incredulously. "Nice try, but I won't get married in a dress shop."

"It was worth a shot" He gave a cheeky grin. "Now you have to stay with Henry okay? No running off."

While he didn't get Kate her own detail, Helena had made a deal with his uncle. When Liam was at the palace where he didn't need a private detail, Kate would get to have his security out in public. This way no extra money was being spent and Kate was safe. He could live with that, for now. It was Jasper's day off so they had a different bodyguard.

"Yes, Liam. But I'll be fine." She reassured him by kissing his cheek. "Besides, Angie is easily worth two men."

They had returned to the palace and Liam unbuckled his seatbelt. "If you say so. Just be careful."

"I will, I will. Now go pretend to listen to your brother. Stop fretting over me."

Liam rubbed his hand over her stomach. "It's my job to fret about you. I need to make sure you and our boy come back in one piece."

"We will and when I get back maybe we can plan the honeymoon." She smirked. "I have a few ideas."

"Do you now?"

Kate grabbed his lapels and pulled him in for a deep kiss. "France for sure."

"Anything you want." He pecked her lips. "I love you, let me know when you're coming home."

"Of course. And I love you too."

Liam climbed out of the car and gave her a wave before ducking inside. As they drove back out of the gates she rested her chin on her hand and sighed. She was still amazed how incredible her life had turned out. She was a bartender, someone completely normal, but now here she was thinking of a honeymoon in France. But more importantly she was going to be a mum and she couldn't wait.

The drive to the studio was quick and Kate was relieved to see only one pap out front. Her car door was opened and she was face to face with her sister.

"Your own car and security?" She mused, raising an eyebrow. "That's more like it."

"It's Liam's car and security, not mine." She corrected. "Hello to you too."

Angie gave her a side hug. "Well you look great, your skin is so glowy. What are you using?"

"Pregnancy hormones." She said as they waved to the pap. "Highly recommend them."

"Hard pass. I will take the prince and the royal wedding though." She followed her inside. "But I'll also settle for a designer bridesmaid's dress."

"Get ready to settle then because Liam is taken." She teased. "I'm sure he has handsome friends though."

There was no time for Kate to find Angie a date as she was swept off by a team of designers.

"Kathryn it's so great to finally meet you," Sarah said kissing her cheeks. "Helena was right you're stunning."

Her cheeks reddened. "Thank you. Call me Kate please."

"Kate." She smiled. "Are you excited for the big day?"

She nodded and held out her arms to get her measurements taken. "Neither of us can wait. But I have to admit I'm a little worried about being so big."

Sarah measured her belly. "Trust me I've worked with bigger brides who were further along than you'll be. You're tiny and I was thinking of an empire waist to help conceal things."

Clearly, she was in good hands so she relaxed a little. Sarah had worked for Alexander McQueen for years so she was confident the dress would look good. This was confirmed when Kate stepped into a rough design of the dress.

"This is beautiful." Kate covered her mouth. "Oh my god."

The dress was long sleeved with a lace bodice. The neckline was intricate and the middle was bit loose so she'd have room to grow. As she looked in the mirror and turned from side to side her stomach was hard to see. It was still there just not as prominent. She had known that she was marrying Liam obviously, but it wasn't until she had the veil on that it really hit her. She was going to be married to the love of her life in just a few months.

"What do you think?" Sarah asked as she pinned the dress in places. "I know you said you wanted to combine tradition with modern style."

"This is the most beautiful dress I've ever seen. It's perfect. It's timeless."

An assistant helped her down and out into the sitting room. Angie stood up, she was flustered and laughed.

"Oh my god you look amazing." She walked around her. "It's beautiful."

Kate just flushed and looked in the mirror. Angie was behind her and rested her chin on her shoulder.

"Mum would be so happy for you."

"You think so?"

Angie nodded. "Actually, when you told me and dad where you were going he dug out these." She reached into her purse and pulled out a small box. "He said mum wore these on her wedding day."

Kate opened the box, revealing two small pearl drop earrings. "No, I couldn't, I can't."

"You can and you will. Something old you know?"

She put them in and wiped at her eyes. Even with all the excitement of being a mum and getting married, there had been a touch of sadness to everything. She had wished her mother was here but this made her feel closer.

"I don't even know why I'm crying." She sniffed into a tissue. "Stupid hormones."

"You can cry if you want too." Angie hugged her. "You're going to be amazing."

The rest of the fitting was just making a few tweaks and talking about the style of Angie's bridesmaid dress. Luckily for her, Kate had decided on a nice deep blue that made Angie's blonde hair stand out. Sarah and her team would work on that and the bridal gown for the reception. It still amazed her how quickly things could be accomplished. Every designer in Britan would want to design the Royal wedding dress but Kate loved how it turned out. There was an efficiency to everything the Royal family did that out Kate at ease. The dress fitting was finished up with Kate giving a few suggestions, she wanted a long train and quarter length sleeves. They scheduled another fitting in a few weeks for Angie's dress and to polish Kate's.

"Are you sure you don't want to join us? I'm sure Helena would like to meet you." Kate questioned as they waited for the car.

Angie waved her off. "No, you can't just spring a meeting with the Queen on me. Besides I have to get to work."

"Do you want a ride?" Kate eyed the press that had gathered outside. "There's paparazzi."

"I revel in the limelight." She said striking a pose. "Thank you though."

Kate hugged her sister as Henry came to escort her. "I'll text you. Love you."

"You too." Angie ducked out into the crowd and grinned. "Hi boys."

She laughed as she walked out onto the sidewalk. Several flashes went off but she kept her head down.

"Kate! What's the dress look like?"

"When's the big day!"

She just gave a tiny wave before wrapping her arms around herself. All the excitement was causing Alex to kick more than usual, she could feel the nudges against her hand. Despite the stress of the crowd feeling her baby boy move brought a smile to her face.

"Bye!" Angie called getting into her car.

Kate waved and climbed into hers. Once she knew her sister was safe, she pulled out her phone. Outside, the press was frenzied. It was the biggest crowd she had seen so far. She frowned and felt a bit uneasy, some of them were on motorbikes, which was a new sight to see. They followed alongside the car as it pulled out into traffic.

"Don't worry we're going to see your dad right now." She said tenderly. "Just a few more minutes."

Next to her, a bike whizzed past, someone on the back took pictures. She tried to ignore as she sent a text to Liam. Her hands were shaking as they hovered over the screen.

 _On my way home. Your son misses you he's kicking like crazy. Love_ _u!_

* * *

 _Miss you_ _both_. Liam typed back. _Love you too._

Liam quickly slid his phone back into his pocket and grabbed a screwdriver. He had met with his family about the privy council. When that had finished up he had set to work hanging pictures on the wall. They were going to be living here until after the wedding but he knew she was itching to prepare for their son. So he was surprising her by hanging up some family photos. Angie had helped him out by giving him a few. He gave a half smile as he looked down at the frame he held. It was a picture of Kate's family. Her mum had been just as beautiful as she was. He hung it up next to a picture of his father above the crib.

"I wish you were here dad." He thought to himself. "Kate is incredible."

The wedding was just two months away and he could barely contain his excitement. He never knew he could love someone so much.

He knew it was weird to prepare an area for the baby when they were moving. But he didn't want to be unprepared if Alex came early. And

depending on the condition of the house they were moving into, it could be a few weeks after the wedding that the house would be ready. And he didn't think Kate would want to stress about moving so shortly after giving birth. So the pictures gave it a more homey feel, he wanted his son to know who his grandfather was, he was named after him. He knew he didn't have long until Kate came home so he stepped back, admiring his work. There were pictures of his parents, her parents, and Eleanor and Angie. There was the picture Liam had taken when they went out for fish and chips. Kate had cupped her hands under her belly, she had gotten more beautiful by the day. In the middle, he left a space for a picture of the three of them. He couldn't wait to meet his son, he hoped he had Kate's green eyes instead of his. He was pulled from his thought when his door opened.

"Liam?"

He turned to see Jasper who looked stressed. Liam chuckled and cocked his head.

"What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be with my sister?"

Jasper didn't return his smile, he just shook his head. It was a look he knew well. He had seen it when Marcus came to him the day Robbie 'died' it was the same one he saw when his dad was attacked. His stomach fell.

"Jasper, what is it?" He asked, his voice wavering. "What happened?"

"It's Kate." He rasped out. "There's been an accident."

* * *

AN: Kate's hurt! How will Liam react? Is Alex okay? This chapter had some lighter notes which I thought was cute. Kate's first royal engagement went well, I wanted her and Liam to interact with next update has some drama but until next time please let me know what you thought. See you guys next week!


	18. Chapter 18

**AN:** Happy Sunday Loyals! I'd like to give a shout out to GlindaGoodWitch, your comment made me laugh. We do all want Robbie to be miserable haha! This chapter picks up right where the last one left off. It's a bit short but emotional. I hope you like it and please let me know what you thought. There's a longer author's note at the end that I'd like you all to read. Thank you!

Song Recommendation for this chapter: Small Bump by Ed Sheeran.

* * *

It felt like time had slowed down and that Liam couldn't move his body fast enough. It was like one of those nightmares when you needed to run but couldn't. It felt like his feet were made of lead and his head was swimming with panic. His stomach twisted sickly as he ran down the hallway of the hospital. He didn't care that Jasper wanted to make sure the area was safe or who saw him. All he could focus on was Kathryn. He skidded to a stop in front of the nurses' station.

"M-My fiancée she's been in an accident." He gasped out, there was no air in his lungs. "She's pregnant I need to see her. Her name is Kathryn Davis."

The nurse quickly typed something into the computer. Watching her scroll through the page was infuriating.

"I can't give out any information to nonfamily members. You're not listed on her emergency contact form."

If Liam hadn't been so hysterical he might have laughed but instead, he sucked in a breath.

"She's my fiancée and carrying my child." He argued, his voice creeping higher in pitch. "We're family."

"I'm sorry sir but-" He didn't let her finish.

Liam balled his fists up and his tone was one that would have made his brother proud. "I am his Royal Highness, Prince Liam Henstridge. My great grandfather's name is on the outside of this hospital. My family donates millions to this very building every year." His voice was biting. "Now let me see her!"

It wasn't often that Liam pulled rank like this but he didn't care. There was a frenzied and panicked hammering in his chest. Kathryn could be hurt, his son could be hurt, they could be— Liam didn't finish the thought.

"She's in room 2301, Your Highness." The nurse replied meekly. "It's up the stairs and to the left."

Liam took off once more, sprinting up the stairs and down the long corridor. Distantly, he noticed people pointing as he passed them. He wasn't exactly inconspicuous right now but that didn't matter. He swept into the room and the anxiousness he had felt came to a screeching halt. It was quickly replaced with nausea and devastation.

"K-Kate, oh god." His chest heaved. "Sweetheart?"

When she turned her head he recoiled. The right side of her face was covered in already darkening bruises. Her lip was swollen and looked like it had stitches and a doctor was examining bandages on her forehead. Small scratches littered her hands and cheek.

"Liam." Her voice was weak. "Thank g-god."

He quickly took her hand in his and held on for dear life. His legs gave out and he sunk into the chair next to her bed. He knew she had been hurt but seeing it in person was like a punch in the gut. Someone had done this to her, to Alex.

"Are you okay?" He kissed her hand. "What can I-I do?"

Her eyes were watery. "My head hurts."

"What's wrong with her? Is our child okay?" Liam demanded of the doctor.

The doctor cleared his throat, removing his glasses. "Kathryn has a moderate concussion, some bruises on the face and needed stitches to close lacerations on her lip and hairline. As for the child, we're waiting for the obstetrician but there are no immediate signs of trauma."

Hearing the scientific version felt worse somehow, it was so clinical. To everyone else, she was just a patient but to him she was everything.

"T-Thank you may we have a moment?"

"Of course Your Highness."

Once they were alone Liam kissed the non-injured side of her face. Kate held on to him and started crying, the shock was wearing off.

"It's okay. You're okay." He murmured, rubbing her back. "I've got you, you're safe now."

"I'm s-sorry. I'm so sorry, Liam." She gasped out. "It happened so fast."

Liam rubbed her back. "You have nothing to be sorry for, I'm just glad you're alright. I love you so much."

"I-I love you too." She was still shaken up and winced at the pain in her side. "It happened out of nowhere."

"What happened?" Liam was still unsteady and sat down once more. "Who did this?"

"The paparazzi followed me on motorbikes." She explained, wringing her hands. "Once I left the fitting they kept trying to get pictures and when the driver went to turn one cut us off. So we were stopped in the middle of the intersection and we got hit on the side. The pap is okay though."

Liam scoffed, indignant of the situation. If it hadn't been so serious he would have teased Kate for being concerned about the person who caused her accident. She was too nice for her own good right now.

"I don't give a shit about the pap. They could have killed you and we still don't know if our son is okay! I want them all arrested and have charges pressed against them. This is absolutely unacceptable and I won't stand for it."

Kate could see the fury washing over Liam's features. She could see the way the worry pulled his mouth down into a frown and how it made his eyes burn. It was pure protectiveness. And after being alone in an ambulance, scared and unsure of what was happening it made her feel safe.

"It was an accident." She said faintly.

"No! I knew this would happen and no one listened to me when I said you needed security. I-I tried to tell them and look what happened to you and o-our son. God, we don't even know if he's alive or not." Liam ran his hand over his face.

His words struck a chord with her. It made her veins go cold and she teared up again.

"Don't say that. He's fine!" Her voice broke as she repeated herself, hoping it was true. "He's f-fine."

"Have you felt him move?"

Liam was surprised at how low his question came out. Some part of him didn't want to say it too loudly for fear it would jinx everything. He watched as Kate moved her fingers around her belly, trying to feel their son.

"Not since the accident." She admitted, still feeling for any small flutter.

This was all Liam needed to hear to start crying. He tugged at his hair and tried to take even breaths but they came out as something closer to gasps. This couldn't be happening to them, they couldn't lose their child before they even got to meet him.

"I'm sorry Kate. God, I'm _so_ fucking sorry." He choked. "I should have pressed my uncle harder, I-I could have had my mum ask instead of me. Shit, I'm supposed to take care of you and look what happened."

Seeing Liam cry made her emotional and she squeezed his hand. "It was an accident."

"I should have been with y-you both. I should have been in the car." Liam put his other hand on her stomach. "P-Please be okay."

Kate wrapped her arms around Liam, she winced as she did so. His head rested against her shoulder and he held onto her. There was nothing either of them could say to help fix the situation. So they sat there, holding each other, hoping for good news.

When the obstetrician finally came in they sat up. Their anxiousness was tangible.

"Hi Kathryn, I know this is stressful but we're going to do an ultrasound okay?" The doctor was firm and efficient. "From your file, I see you weren't sitting on the side that had the direct impact so that's a good sign."

Kate couldn't think of anything to say as she pulled up her hospital gown. Her body was trembling as they doctor prodded her sides and used a stethoscope. Normally, getting an ultrasound filled her with excitement but between the pain in her head and her nerves, she couldn't even form words.

"Alright let's see here." The doctor was moving the probe across her bump. "I don't see any major trauma but there is some bruising."

"Is he ali—" Liam cut himself off unable to get the words out. "What about a h-heartbeat?"

Kate couldn't bring herself to look at the screen, she didn't want to see her child if he was dead. Instead, she focused on the ceiling tiles as tears slipped down her face. Her blonde hair fell over her eyes. They both waited with baited breaths.

"I'm not finding a heartbeat." She reported grimly. "And if there is one it's faint."

The noise that Kate made wasn't human. She cried like a wounded animal and shook her head. Liam felt like he had been shot in the chest. There was no air in the room as he held onto Kate's hand. He stared at the monitor willing Alexander to give them any sign he was okay.

"C-Check again please." He begged. " _P-please_."

Kate looked over at Liam and his face was ashen. It made her heart break all over again. She could feel the probe glide across her skin once more as she rubbed her eyes. This wasn't fair, they hadn't got to start their life together and their son was taken from them. Her baby was dead and it was all her fault. If she had taken longer at the fitting they would have missed that car in the intersection. If she hadn't sat in the middle she would have been further from the impact.

Liam knew he had to be the strong one. He had to be strong enough to guide Kate and himself through this. But right now all he wanted to do was disappear and turn off every emotion he ever had. He thought of the pictures he had just hung up, the mobile that swung above the crib. He knew he couldn't shut down like he wanted to. When he went to Kate's flat after she told him about the pregnancy he had promised he'd be there. He promised no matter what she would have him, even if they wouldn't have a son.

"P-Please tell me you see something." Kate pleaded. "M-Maybe it's just hard to hear."

Her hope made Liam flinch, she didn't deserve this. If he hadn't taken her out that night the press never would have followed her around. This was all his fault. The doctor was still trying to find a heartbeat it made Liam want to unplug the machine.

He didn't want to see it anymore. He didn't want to see what could have been.

"I'm still not-" She paused, peering at the screen. "Actually, just a moment."

A small jolt of hope spiked in Liam's heart. He leaned in closer, kissing the side of Kate's head. She was white and wracked with sobs. He would give anything to make this feeling stop.

"Your son's been shifted because of the accident." She explained cautiously. "So he's a little further over than it seemed. But there's a weak heartbeat."

The word heartbeat made Kate look over at the screen. When the glorious sound of the pulsing filled the room she let out a shaking breath. She had to look at Liam to make sure she wasn't hearing things. But Liam pulled her to his chest and kissed her hair. He heard it too and in that moment it was the most beautiful sound either of them had ever heard.

"He's alive?" Liam asked, trying not to get too hopeful. "Is he hurt?"

"There's some bruising and it's a weak heartbeat. But it's steady for having just been in an accident."

With that confirmation, he pulled Kate into a kiss. Both of their eyes were red but he gave her a faint smile. She was still sobbing and trembling.

"He's o-okay darling he's okay." He kissed her again. "You're both going to be okay."

* * *

The final diagnosis for Kate was a moderate concussion and some accident induced panic. The doctors decided it was in her best interest to keep her overnight. And thankfully, the baby moved back to where he was before and his heartbeat had gotten stronger. Kate was overwhelmed by the emotions of the day and the doctors had given her a sedative.

"Liam we're okay just go home." She insisted, struggling to keep her eyes open. "You've done enough."

"The last time I left you alone you got into an accident. You're aren't getting rid of me so easily." He smiled a bit. "You're stuck with me."

Kate sighed. "Fine will you at least get me some more water?"

He was wary of leaving her side but there was a bodyguard posted outside her door. He gave her shoulder a squeeze before leaving the room.

"Keep an eye on her." He requested. "I'll be right back."

The bodyguard nodded. "Yes, Your Highness."

Things on the floor were quiet. A security team had swept the floor and made sure it was safe. Right now, it was only essential staff. On any other day, he would feel guilty about displacing patients but he was glad for the privacy.

Kate's dad and Angie had come soon after he arrived. Laurence hadn't been happy about it because Liam had promised to keep her safe. Luckily Angie had intervened before it got too serious. Kate had insisted they go home, so her dad went to work while Angie went to collect some of Kate's things from her flat. Eleanor had stopped by as well and Liam was grateful for her support and he was especially grateful for Jasper. It was his day off but he had wanted to accompany Liam to the hospital when the accident first happened. In many ways, Jasper was the brother he never truly found in Robbie. Helena had been unable to come due to meetings but kept pressing him for updates. Everyone who cared had come by or sent their love. So it was safe to say Liam was surprised to see his Uncle waiting by the vending machine.

"Cyrus, what are you doing here?"

"Trying to get prescription painkillers." He deadpanned. When Liam didn't laugh he rolled his eyes. "Here. I thought these might be of interest to you."

Liam took the file and flipped through it, a frown spread across his face. It was pictures of the car Kate had been in. The side of the SUV was completely smashed in and the window was shattered. If Kate had been sitting closer to that side she might not even be alive.

"What are you showing me this for?" He asked folding up the folder. "I-I don't need to see this."

He rolled his eyes once more and huffed. "Because believe it or not I actually feel a bit guilty."

For the first time all day Liam actually laughed. "You? My Uncle, who declared both me and my sister illegitimate for your own benefit, blackmails everyone left and right feels guilty?"

"I said a _bit_ guilty. Which I do I'm not a monster Liam." Cyrus then smirked a bit. "It's why I may have something that interests you."

"Of course, why else would you come out in public willingly?" He crossed his arms. "What do you have?"

He was handed a second file and was surprised at its contents. It was the paperwork to get Kate her own security. All that was missing was Cyrus' signature. As relieved as Liam was he was instantly suspicious, there had to be a catch.

"Really? You would just give me what I wanted just like that?" He raised an eyebrow. "What about the taxpayers?"

"Your brother was in the room and denied her security too. The taxpayers will see me as a compassionate leader and see Boy Wonder as a prick who doesn't care for the pregnant and the injured."

"If you're so compassionate why do I feel like you're about to ask me to do something in return?"

Cyrus gasped, feigning outrage. "Who says I can't do something nice for my nephew's family?"

Liam didn't have time for his games. "Just tell me what you want for Kate's security."

"For you to speak in my favor at the privy-council."

Liam didn't have to think twice. Cyrus could've asked him to do much worse and he would have said yes. Kate would be protected properly and his brother wouldn't get the throne it was a win-win.

"You have my word."

His Uncle grinned like a Cheshire cat as they shook hands. "I always knew you were my favorite nephew."

He shook his head. "Just sign it."

"A thank you would do." He muttered signing the paper with a flourish. "Just know if you go back on this I'll shred the paperwork."

"A chance to keep the woman I love safe and piss off my brother? I wouldn't miss it." He promised. "Thank you."

"That's what I like to hear. You know we're more alike than you think."

Liam stepped around him to buy Kate's water. "I doubt that. But thank you I do appreciate this."

"Just return the favor next week."

Without another word, Cyrus and his security team marched back down the hallway. Once he got back to Kate's room he shut the door behind him.

"Sorry I took so long." He apologized kissing the good side of her face. "How are you feeling?"

"Just sore." She sighed, sitting up. "But he's moved a few times."

Liam placed his hand next to hers just in time to feel movement. It was a relief especially after the terror he felt earlier.

"I'm so glad you're okay." He told her and then spoke to her belly. "And you, you gave us a scare."

"But we're both fine and you don't have to worry." Kate gave him a soft smile. "We're okay."

For the first time since their relationship had been exposed, he was able to nod with confidence. This security detail was going to change everything. He would be able to keep them safe. Of course, he would still worry but an extra set of eyes never hurt. He made a vow to himself that his family would never be put in such a dangerous situation again.

"I'm always going to worry." He said warmly. "But I'm going to keep you safe, no matter what."

* * *

 **AN:** Everyone is relatively unscathed and Liam has made a deal with the devil-er, Cyrus. I would just like to say I really liked Jasper in this chapter, his role was small but I liked the brotherly aspect. Sorry, I played with your emotions dear readers, but I wanted the dramatic effect of the baby being hurt.

Onto some news. The Royals season 4 trailer has been floating around the internet and it looks like Kate is in it! The new season comes out on March 11th which is 16 weeks away. I have about 15 chapters of this story left so I thought it would be fun to do a Royals Season 4 countdown and update each week. I'm going to do this to the best of my ability! This way we all get our Royals fix each Sunday until the show comes out.

I'd also like to offer my support to Alex Park, the women of One Tree Hill and of The Royals. I'm rooting for you and for a safe work environment.

Anyway thank you for reading and I hope all of you review. The next chapter focuses on the privy-council. See you soon!


	19. Chapter 19

**AN:** Happy Sunday Loyals! I'd like to give a shout out to GlindaGoodWitch and laurzieowl12 your reviews are appreciated. This chapter picks up about 2 weeks after the last one. It's a little longer and has some drama between Liam and Robert. I'm working up to what would be the 'season finale' if this were the actual show. Chapter 20-22 have major events! I hope you enjoy!

Only 15 weeks aka 105 days until season 4 comes out!

 **Song Recommendation for this chapter: Deep Waters by Jack Savoretti.**

ALSO: I was re-watching the Royals and Liam definitely isn't 24 like I thought. So from here on out on in this fic Liam is 23 and so is Kate. It doesn't change anything about the story it was just bothering me. I've updated the other chapters to reflect that. Robert is 26 in this story. Okay? Okay. Thank you for indulging me.

* * *

"And today marks a historic occasion for the country as a Privy Council will choose our next King. Will they choose Britan's lost son Prince Robert or keep our current leader King Cyrus in power? We'll all be watching with baited breaths to find out."

"Ugh, I'll be glad when this is all over." Liam groaned. "I'm tired of seeing his face and it works either way. If he's chosen he'll be busy and if not hopefully he'll sulk in private."

Kate laughed and she curled up on Liam's lap. They were having a bit of a lie in before he had to leave for the Privy Council. He had been glued to her side since she got home from the hospital.

"I personally vote for sulking in private." She agreed, glancing at him. "Maybe he could just move to an island."

Liam smirked at her joke and went back to watching the news. Kate groaned at the next story the reporter was introducing.

"And in other Royal news, everyone is wondering if Liam will be there to support his brother. It was almost 2 weeks ago that Kate Davis, future wife and the mother of Prince Liam's child was involved in a car crash." The screen was taken over by pictures of her leaving the hospital. "In these pictures, you can see the massive bruises Kate suffered in the crash. The accident occurred after the bride to be left a wedding dress fitting. The couple had attended an award ceremony at a Nursery school and these images were released by the Palace. You can see the Royal Bump on display as Kate was all smiles with schoolchildren versus a more fatigued look as she returned to the Palace. The contrast of the two pictures shows just how stressful the accident has been for Liam and Kate. The Palace put out a statement that it was touch and go for the safety of Kate and the future Prince or Princess for a bit. But that the mother and child had both made a full recovery."

On screen, Kate saw herself leaving the hospital in a wheelchair with a huge bandage on her head. Her face had been swollen and purple and Liam was pushing her. She and Liam both looked exhausted and gaunt. Next to that was a picture of her and Liam reading to the children they had visited.

"The bride to be was seen being pushed out of hospital by Prince Liam who seemed more protective than usual. The hashtag Kate Carries On has proven to be popular. The blonde beauty was seen with bruises and stitches from her accident and she kept her hand on the Royal Bump as an extra security detail escorted her to the car." The screen went back to the anchor. "The Palace has called for the press to back off from the couple for safety purposes. And the world wishes her and the child a full and quick recovery."

The news changed to a non-Royal story and Kate peeked out from her hands. She was blushing like mad, she hated seeing herself on TV, especially banged up like she had been.

"It's so embarrassing. I looked a mess."

"No it's good news, the people are sympathetic and the press is going to leave us alone." He tucked her hair behind her ear. "And you look great bruises or not."

"Yeah, yeah." She grumbled sarcastically. "I'm just ready for us to have our nice quiet life after the wedding, away from this."

"Speaking of weddings, are you sure you want a public one? I mean after all the press wouldn't a private one be better?"

Kate shook her head. "I'd rather marry you right now in this room. But I thought having a big spectacle of a wedding would be a good way to show they haven't scared me. I'm not going to stop living my life."

"Your bravery is something I love about you," Liam said, kissing her. "Did you know that?"

"I didn't but tell me again." She grinned up at him.

He shook his head and kissed her again. "I love how brave you are."

After spending the past two weeks in pain and being sore, she was starting to feel like her old self. She gave Liam's shoulder a squeeze.

"Do you know who you're going to support today?"

Liam nodded but didn't answer her right away. He was going to support Cyrus, it was his end of the deal. Kate got security in exchange for his loyalty. But he had his mother, sister, and brother all trying to get his support. They didn't know about the deal and they wouldn't until the Council made a choice. His mum had expressed her concern and told him that she knew Robbie didn't deserve his vote, but that this went deeper than a brotherly feud.

"My mum told me I need to support who will be best for the country."

Kate squeezed his shoulder again. "I know you'll make the right choice."

"Are you sure about staying here alone?" He asked her as he checked the time. "I really don't want to leave you here on your own."

Kate shook her head. "No, you have to go to this. Besides I'm sure I'll be safe, there's staff and I'm just sore."

"All the more reason I should stay here."

She smiled at his concern, he had been glued to her side since the hospital. It was comforting and what she needed but this was important.

"Liam, go. I'll be here eating lemons slices and bacon and reading this book." She held up the 'What to Expect' book. "I'll be fine."

He made a face. "Lemons and bacon?"

"Ask your son." She shrugged, touching her stomach. "He wants sour and savory."

"That's disgusting. Are you sure you'll be okay?"

"Yes, now don't you have something to do at 9?"

Begrudgingly, Liam stood up. "I'll come back before the council. I love you."

Liam was serious as he said this and Kate smoothed his hair. "I love you too."

As he left the room he realized just how ridiculous he was being. He was going to be one floor below her not across the world. But since the accident, he had been more protective than usual. Even though Kate and Alex ended up being okay, he still felt like he failed them. He had left them alone and he nearly lost both of them. That's why he was reluctant to leave her side today, especially after the conversation he had with her father at the hospital.

 _Liam had a distinct feeling like he was going to throw up. It was a delayed reaction to the afternoon's events. He had nearly lost his fiancée and child. It still made him dizzy and Kate's sobbing echoed in his head. But he blinked a few times, focusing on the man in front of him._

 _"You promised me she would be safe from this kind of attention." Laurence scolded him. "But look what happened, she was nearly killed!"_

 _"I-I know, I'm sorry." He muttered running his hand over his face. "I know I should have been with her."_

 _Laurence rubbed his hand over his face. "You know I wanted to be supportive of your relationship. Katie's crazy about you but if this is what's happened to your family and people attached to them I don't know if I can't stand by her."_

 _Vaguely Liam thought of his father, Ted Pryce and his wife, Alistair, and the Stewart family. They had all been killed because of their association with the Crown. He couldn't blame Mr. Davis but he couldn't lose Kate._

 _"I'm sorry. This was never my intention. I love your daughter and our son though." Liam insisted. "I'm going to get them security before the wedding, one way or another."_

 _"I should have known this wouldn't go well. Liam, you're a good man but I need to look out for my daughter."_

 _"Dad?" Angie asked quietly, her makeup was smudged from crying. "Come on, clearly he feels awful about this. Kate loves him and he loves her. This isn't his fault."_

 _He listened to his other daughter speak and considered this for a moment. Angie smiled at Liam and he sighed. If Kate's dad went back on his blessing he knew it would be improper to marry her._

 _"You have to protect her. I won't let anything bad happen to her because of you." He said finally, his voice was stern. "I don't care about a fancy title or who your parents are. You're still the boy who got my daughter pregnant and you need to be responsible."_

 _Liam shook his hand firmly. "You have my word. I won't fail her again, I promise."_

Neither he nor Angie told Kate about this conversation and he never would. He didn't want her to stress about it. But that being said he took his vow seriously and he didn't want to leave her in harm's way. However, he had a duty to his family and that's why he found himself walking into Robert's study. He was dressed in his red ceremonial outfit, it was full of sashes and his military medals.

"Liam come in." He greeted. "How's Kate?"

He looked around the room for his actual brother because clearly, this was an imposter.

"What?"

"Kathryn, how is she?" He struggled with her name but had a polite smile. "Doing better I hope?"

Liam raised an eyebrow suspiciously. "Yeah, she's fine. Why?"

"She's my little brother's future wife I'm allowed to be concerned."

Only an idiot would believe Robert's concern was genuine. Liam rolled his eyes as Robbie fixed his hair in the mirror.

"What do you want?"

"To talk to you about the events of today. You may be asked to weigh in on who you think should be King. And I'm hoping for your support Sparrow."

Liam folded his arms. "And why would I do that? You've been nothing but an asshole to me."

"Because today isn't about you." Robert sneered, dropping the niceties. "This is about what's best for the country. You need to honor your duty this family and the monarchy. I'm the rightful King."

"So you want me to say I support you?"

Robert nodded. "Not just that but I want you to denigrate Cyrus. Talk about his awful behavior, his cancer, and the drug use. Make something up if you need too."

Liam adjusted his tie in the mirror to avoid responding. If he told his brother no it would be clear Cyrus had gotten to him first and he wasn't going to jeopardize security for Kate.

"Do you really think that's necessary?" He deflected. "I mean it's just Cyrus."

His brother sighed. "Unfortunately I do. Knowing our uncle, I'm sure he's blackmailed people to support him."

Liam cleared his throat nervously. "I don't think he'd do that."

"If I point out his flaws it will look like I'm negatively campaigning." He rested a hand on Liam's shoulder and he caught his eye in the mirror. "I need you to do this for me. And besides, it's not like Cyrus is a model of virtue."

"And you are?" He shot back.

"Excuse me?" His grip got tighter.

Liam rolled his eyes. "Screaming insults at a pregnant woman, calling an unborn prince who's your nephew a bastard, and beating up your little brother? That's not exactly pious behavior brother."

Robert was fuming and turned Liam around so they were looking at each other. "I'm what's best for the kingdom and the country."

"You think so?" He challenged. "You're what we really need?"

Robert ground his teeth together. "I am. I have all the right qualities to lead this nation."

"Being a disgusting, petty prick is what's best for this country? If that's the case I'll support Cyrus."

"Liam!" Robert shouted. "I know I haven't been the best brother, I'm _not_ sorry about that. But surely you see the importance of today, don't be an idiot."

"So you're not sorry for making my pregnant fiancée's life a living hell? Making her feel unwelcome despite the fact she's carrying your nephew?" He questioned, ticking off the points on his fingers. "How is that not important today? You're spiteful is that what the country needs?"

"Listen to me, Sparrow. We all have our flaws but I can be a good King." He seemed desperate, longing. "I deserve this."

Liam went to the door but turned before he left. Robert had his brows furrowed, he looked almost worried.

"You know people are at their best or their worst when they have the chance to be great." Liam gave his brother a disgusted once over. "I think we both know which one you are."

* * *

The TV played softly in the background and Kate hummed to herself as she sorted through clothes. The public had sent numerous gifts and get well soon cards after her accident. She had finally decided to go through them. It seemed outrageous that strangers would send her things but it was a kind gesture. Currently, she was putting all the pink ones in a pile to donate. Of course, she wouldn't keep all of them there were people who actually needed these. The designer of her wedding gown had sent over a small sleepsuit and a note.

 _I was going to give you this as a wedding gift, but I think you could use it now._

This made her smile, it was made from the same pattern as her gown. She thought of Liam and how protective he had been, it was comforting but a bit suffocating. Almost losing Alex was a nightmare and she was still anxious but knew should couldn't be afraid forever. It would do the both of them some good to spend the day apart. She couldn't make Liam ignore his family and obligations just because she had been hurt, it wasn't fair to him.

"Kathryn?"

She looked up to see Helena standing in the doorway. When she went to stand up Helena quickly shook her head.

"Sit, please. How are you feeling?"

"Better, still a bit sore though." She then pointed to her face. "And bruised."

Helena patted her hand. "I'm glad you're feeling better. I know I've been worried about you and so has Liam."

"He didn't want to go to the council today but I told him he had too."

The Queen nodded to the baby clothes and shoes surrounding Kate. "Going through the gifts I see."

"It's sweet and everything's so small." Kate picked up a pair of shoes. "It's a bit nerve-wracking that he's going to be so small."

"I had almost forgotten how small these are." Helena smiled fondly as she picked up a tiny hat. "But he won't be this small for long so enjoy it when it comes."

Kate nodded, Helena had been fussing over her for the past few weeks. It was comforting to have her around, as her due date got closer the more she missed her mum.

"I just want to thank you for being so nice. It's been h-hard not having my mum around for any of this but you've made me feel like it's all going to be alright."

Helena squeezed her hand and smiled. "I wouldn't have it any other way. You know when Liam told me he was going to be a father I wasn't exactly thrilled. But seeing him grow up and mature because of you is worth it. I can see he cares for you, I'm glad you found each other. And I know Eleanor feels the same way we're all so happy you're here."

The pregnancy hormones were getting to her because her throat was tight and her eyes stung. "Thank you."

"That being said I just want you to know regardless of what happens today with the council you're family." She explained gently. "Should Robert become King, given your history and his animosity towards you and Liam, you're always welcome here. I know he's told you some things about no longer being welcome here but I won't let that happen."

* * *

When Liam had been a child, he had always been jealous of Robert. He had always found it unfair that his brother got to accompany his dad to important meetings while he had to stay home. Thirteen-year-old Robbie knew this and would come back home with a big head and his chest puffed out. He would snidely mention how he got to sit at the Prime Minister's desk _and_ take the notes. This would make ten-year-old Liam pout all through dinner, he would have given anything to attend something so important. But all these years later, Liam would give anything to be home right now. The Privy Council proved to be dull and the chair he was sitting on was uncomfortable.

"Never in this country's history has a Privy Council removed a sitting King from the throne. And especially not because the Crown Prince has returned from land's unknown and asked for a do-over." Cyrus was emphatic as he made his case. "It simply isn't done. And without our traditions and our rules, what are we? America? This is my crown, my reign and you taking this from me would be stealing. History supports me, tradition supports me and I hope you do too."

The council stirred and laughed at Cyrus' joke about being American and Liam bit his cheek to keep himself from smiling. Cyrus could be an asshole but to his credit, he knew how to work a room. That was what the monarchy was about sometimes, entertaining. It was the idea of 'rare air' and mystery that kept his family in power. Cyrus knew that and so did Robert. Helena was given the chance to speak and she stood up, smiling at the room.

"Robert would already be King if he hadn't gone missing." She began, clasping her hands together. "My son was serving his country, being a hero. But he was attacked and left for dead on an island. Our current King is making it look like it's Robert trying to change history when it's actually the other way around."

Liam glanced at his brother who was sitting up straight, looking a bit smug at his mother's words. He let out a soft sigh and glanced at his watch, being away from Kate was making him anxious.

"Ted Pryce may have taken our last great King from us. But today you can send a message straight down to hell and let him know that he won't take our next King from us." Helena was passionate as she spoke, clearly emotional at the thought of Simon and Robert being hurt. "Send a message. Do the just and honest thing, make this right."

When Helena sat back down she patted Liam's leg and he nodded at her. She had asked him to put aside how he had treated Kathryn and think of his father. He knew that this was her way of reminding him. As Lord Westcott asked if Robert would like to speak he bit his lip. He was going to have to speak next.

"Before I speak, I think it's only fair I give my siblings a chance to voice their concerns and opinions." Robert was polite, courteous. "I humbly defer to my brother. His Royal Highness, Prince Liam, whose opinion matters to me immensely."

"Prince Liam, as your brother has suggested, would you like to share your thoughts on these proceedings?"

As he stood and buttoned his jacket he thought of his concerns. Robert gave his brother a nod but Liam just stared back at him.

He thought of how his whole life his brother had been arrogant and judgmental of anyone who wasn't well off or high class. How he wasn't afraid to hurt people for his personal gain. He was concerned with how he treated his own family, how he'd put the mother of his child under so much stress. Robert never cared for Kate, he wouldn't even protect her because it was the common sense thing to do. So yeah, he had some concerns about his brother being King. He looked to Robert who was sitting there looking haughtily around the room like he had better things to do. Simon had always told them to honor what was right and to do their duty to their family. So when he caught Cyrus' worried eye, he acknowledged him. This was what was right, for the country and his family.

"I humbly defer to the wisdom of the Council."

Robert's smug face fell flat and Cyrus grinned to himself and nodded to Liam. There was muttering in the room and when he sat down his mother shot him a pointed look.

"Are you kidding me?" Eleanor hissed at him.

He didn't expect them to understand. In fact, they never would. When his sister starting trashing Cyrus he tuned it out. Just like he tuned how his brother gave an artificially warm speech about coming together. Even if his brother still managed to get the throne he had done what was right. He had put Robert in his place and showed him that he wouldn't come between him and his family again.

* * *

"We need to talk." Robert came storming into his room. "What the hell was that?"

Liam looked up from where he was sitting on the couch. There was a vein bulging in his brother's neck and his face was an awful shade of red.

"You're welcome." He said coolly as he removed his watch and tie.

Robert was indignant and somehow his face grew redder. "I'm welcome? My idiot brother may have cost me the throne and I'm welcome?"

Liam merely pursed his lips and watch as brother's anger boiled over. It was done and he couldn't take it back even if he wanted to. Besides, Cyrus signed the form that granted Kate a security detail. He got what he wanted.

"I asked you to do one simple fucking thing!" He shouted at the top of his voice.

"You asked me to do a stupid thing and I fixed it for you."

Robert scoffed. "You fixed it how exactly?"

Liam stood from the couch and shut his door. He was grateful Kate wasn't in the room right now.

"I protected our family's image."

This made Robert laugh, it came out cold, humorless. " _You_ protected our family's image?"

"I did."

Robert shook his head. "Our family's image went out the window the day you forgot to pull out and got Kate pregnant."

"Leave her out of this." Liam threatened, he wasn't in the mood. "I made sure there's a throne for someone to sit on. But then Len did your bidding for you as usual."

"Eleanor did the right thing! She stood by her family."

There was only a foot of space between the two brothers as they glared at one another. Liam could feel the adrenaline spike in his stomach, he was ready to fight if he needed to.

"I stood by my family." He answered. "Just not the way you wanted me to. I stood by our father and what he would have wanted."

"And this is what he would have wanted you to choose?"

Liam bit his lip as he thought about the conversation they had during the walk they took after Robert died.

"He told me to choose love. So I did, I chose my wife and our son. Why would I choose you?"

This made Robert roll his eyes. "Because I'm your brother! You really want me to believe you'd support some common slut over me? You were supposed to support me!"

"You're my brother? That's your argument?" He scoffed, running his hand through his hair. "Remind me was I supposed to support you before or after you called my fiancee a whore, our child a bastard and sold us out to the press?"

"You're supposed to choose your family." The elder Henstridge was calm as he spoke. "And nothing I said wasn't already true. Just like I'm the true heir to the throne, this is my destiny Sparrow and you fucked it up."

"And being with Kate is my destiny! And I did support my family. I chose dad, I chose mum and Len!" It was Liam's turn to shout. "I chose _my_ family and honored dad by following his wishes. He wanted to disband the monarchy."

"Oh you did, did you? Because that's not what I saw!" Robert was in his face now. "What I saw was my stupid brother lose his nerve and his balls like he always does!"

Liam flinched as his brother screamed at him. "At least I'm likable, the people wanted me to be King. They don't want you."

"I don't get to be likable! In times like these, one needs to be cold-blooded. Being likable doesn't put you on the greatest throne on earth." He shoved Liam roughly. "Crowns are for taking and I'm taking this one! Unless you've screwed it up for all of us."

Liam shoved his brother back but caught a fist to the face. His lip stung and there was blood when he pulled his fingers away.

"Dad would be disgusted with you. He wouldn't want you to be King and neither do I." He rumbled wiping his mouth. "He'd be glad you nearly died on that island. We'd all be better off."

This stirred something in Robert because he was rendered speechless for a moment. He pushed Liam once more before starting towards the door.

"I hate you." Robert's words were so sharp Liam actually recoiled. "I hate you."

He thought how his brother would torment him as a child. He thought of how he treated Kate like dirt, and how he spoke about Alex. He didn't hesitate when he spoke.

"Not as much as I could ever hate you."

* * *

Kate knew better not to asked how Liam got split lip. She cleaned it quietly as they sat on the sofa in their room that evening. After Helena and Liam left to for the Privy Council, she had met with the Royal physician for a checkup and then with a wedding planner. Helena had set it up for her and she was grateful for something to do. When she had come back to their room she had heard shouting. Liam and Robert were arguing about how the council proceedings went. She had heard Liam defend her which made her smile but she also heard Robert say he hated him. She could see the gears turning in his head. She knew him well enough to see the worry just beneath the surface. Liam was still clearly worked up which is why she pressed her hand to his cheek.

"Hey?" She whispered.

When his eyes met hers they were dull. They were bloodshot which made his blue eyes even brighter. His lip was a bit swollen but he smiled at her.

"Hmm?"

"Everything's going to be okay." She told him. "I don't know how the hearing went but I can see you're stressed."

Liam took her hand in his. "Shouldn't I be telling you everything's okay?"

"I think you've earned a night off." She teased, resting her head on his shoulder. "Seriously, we're going to be okay. Even if Robbie becomes King."

The wait until midnight was stressful. Liam seemed restless, he'd stand up and pace around the room and stare at the window before sitting back down. His decanter was nearly empty as he continued to drink Kate tried to be supportive but he wasn't very talkative. By the time he made his third loop around the room she put her book down.

"You're going to put a hole in the floor Li." She patted the space next to her. "Come sit down."

"Sorry." He perched himself on the arm of the sofa. "I'm just nervous. I don't want him to be King but at the same time if he isn't he's going to be pissed at me."

She frowned. "Why you?"

He sighed and gestured to his lip. "I didn't exactly do what I was supposed to do."

"What do you mean?"

"I was supposed to trash my uncle, tell them why he should be removed. But Cyrus offered me a security detail for you in exchange for not supporting my brother."

Kate's stomach sank. "You didn't have to do that."

He pointed to her face. "What choice did I have? I almost lost you because of the stupid press. It's not like I want him to be King anyway."

"But he's your brother. What did you tell them?"

"That I deferred to their wisdom." Liam gave a short laugh. "Needless to say Robbie wasn't happy. I told him I chose my family over him and that he'd be a shit King because he's a shit person. Some words were exchanged and he hit me."

Whatever he wanted to say next was a struggle because he looked around the room and took a drink of his scotch. He was visibly upset and Kate rested her hand on his back.

"What happened?"

"He said he hated me." He flinched even now. "I mean it's not a surprise or anything and the feeling is mutual but we'd never said it to each other."

"I'm sorry."

Liam cut her off. "Don't be. He shouldn't be King, he's been an asshole his entire life. He's insulted you, our son and treated us like shit even though we did nothing wrong. He was dead for all intents and purposes and broke up with you. He doesn't get to be angry and he hasn't done anything to earn my support anyway."

There was a sharp knock at the door and Rachel poked her head in.

"It's 11:58 Your Highness. Your mother is requesting that you join them in the stateroom."

"Is Robert there?"

"Yes."

Liam rolled his eyes and took another drink. "Well then tell them Kate and I won't be joining."

"Yes, Your Highness."

Once the doors were shut Liam went to stand at the window. He could see Big Ben from here and any moment now it would either chime or remain silent, he hoped for silence. Kate's small hand took a hold of his and they both stood there, waiting, watching.

"It feels like the world's worse New Years' party." She joked, elbowing him. "At least you can drink."

For the first time, all day he gave a real smile. Kate always knew just how to ease the tension and make him laugh, he kissed the top of her head.

"I'm crazy about you. You know that right?"

"Yeah." She said quietly. "And regardless of who's King, I'll feel the same."

His watch beeped signaling that it was midnight. There was silence and he felt sick, if Robert was pissed at him earlier he could only imagine his brother's fury now. Kate held onto him tightly. Maybe they had chosen Cyrus.

The ringing of the bells made them both jump out of their skin. Fireworks illuminated the clock and the light reflected off of Kate's face. The sickness Liam had felt was replaced with relief.

Robert was King.

Robert was _the_ King.

He wouldn't be able to be so pissed at him anymore for the Privy Council. He turned to Kate who was in tears.

"Kate, what's wrong?"

She wiped at her eyes and sniffed. The sound of the bells nearly made her collapse under her own weight. Even though Helena had assured her nothing would change, Robbie now had more power to make her life actual hell. All she wanted was to take her son and Liam and run as far away as possible. She just shook her head at Liam and he pulled her into a hug. He could feel her shaking and realized that she didn't feel the same relief. To him, his brother being in charge was the lesser of two evils. Robbie wouldn't be able to resent him as much. But to Kate, this meant he now had more power to belittle her.

"It's going to be okay." He told her gently. "I know he's an asshole but I won't let him continue to treat us like he has."

The couple stood there watching the fireworks continued to go off. To the people down below and across the country this was a night of celebration. But for them, all they could do was count the days until they could distance themselves from their new King. And as Robert's cheers echoed from down the hall they both knew that day wouldn't come soon enough.

* * *

 **AN:** Robert has been chosen to be the next King and already seems set on ruining Kate and Liam's lives. I really enjoyed writing the arguments between the brothers, if I could I would write a fight every chapter. Haha, they're so fun! The next chapter will focus on the coronation and where that leaves Kate and Liam. I think it'll be shorter than this chapter and serve as a transition piece. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I will more than likely see you all next Sunday! If the chapter is going to be a bit late I'll post a note on my profile by Sunday afternoon. Thanks for all the support see you soon Loyals!

PS: I'm currently plotting the finer details for the rest of this fic and finding music to go with it and I'm DYING. I'm fangirling over Kate and Liam and their adorable relationship. So please listen to the song I share for each update. There's symbolism and it's cute. I really need someone to talk about this stuff with.


	20. Chapter 20

**AN:** Happy Sunday Loyals! Here is chapter 20, this takes place during 03x10 and is the last canon episode I will be following. We are nearing the third and final arc of the story. I hoped you all enjoyed 19 and I hope you enjoy this chapter. It's a bit on the empty side because I'm focusing all my energy on next week's update! I hope you enjoy this chapter and leave a review.

 **Song recommendations for this chapter:**

Leave the Door Wide Open - Black English

Open Passageways - All Them Witches

The Royals Season 4 countdown as of 3rd December 2017:

 **97 days aka 14 weeks!**

* * *

"You lied," Liam said dropping the helmet onto his brother's desk.

Robert looked almost amused. "Is that my flight helmet?"

"I don't know, is it?" He mocked his brother's surprised tone.

"Is this really happening right now? You don't speak to me for almost a month then show up like this?" Robert looked from the helmet to his brother. He was almost smiling. "Did you go to the island?"

Liam placed both hands on the desk and leaned forward. "I had the rescue team bring this over. You lied to us all."

"How so?" Robert put his pen down.

"You said you came home the first chance you got. But I did some research, that ship passed you several times."

The older Henstridge scoffed and stood up and walked around to face his brother. "Do you want to know what it was like on that island Sherlock Holmes? How fierce the storms were, how dark the night truly was?" When Liam didn't respond Robert continued. "While you were here doing whatever and sleeping with Kathryn I was trying to survive."

"Maybe so but you weren't trying to come home." He accused him, his voice was low.

"You don't know what the hell you're talking about."

"I think I do."

Liam turned to storm out of the room, clearly, his brother was being a liar and a coward. If he didn't want to admit the truth so be it. He had just started to walk away when his brother's voice stopped him.

"Just say it, you wanted me to die on that island so you could be the King and be with Kate. You hate that I came back." Robert didn't accuse his brother but said like it was was a matter of fact. "Just say it."

"No, I hate that you didn't come back," Liam said jabbing a finger at his brother and raising his voice. "While you were hiding on that island like the damn coward you are I was watching Dad die."

"Don't you mean letting him?" He asked, then his tone turned nasty. "More specifically letting him die while you fondled the help and impregnated my ex-girlfriend?"

That was all it took for Liam to tackle his brother. He dove at his legs and knocked Robert flat onto his back, he had just raised his fist when they were separated. He looked up and saw Jasper pulling him away.

"Jasper let me go! I'm giving you an order!"

"Jasper works for me now." Robert was smoothing out his lapels. "Talk some sense into him before he disgraces us any more than he already has."

Liam broke free from his friend's grip and sneered at his brother. "You're a liar and a coward."

"No, I am not. I am a King. _The_ King." His words were sharp and his face was smug as he pointed at Liam. "And the next time you see me, you bow."

"Fuck you."

Liam stomped out of the room, kicking a table as he went. Robert had to be the most insufferable person on earth. He had hidden from his responsibility and his duty but acted liked he deserved it. The fact that he was going to be King made him sick. He hadn't even been officially crowned yet and he was acting like he was well- the King of England. Robert's head was only going to get bigger and he would continue to make his and Kate's lives more miserable.

* * *

"As you can see the Royal box is being eagerly prepared and security has been heightened. The crowd is expected to be one of the biggest to witness a coronation since the coronation of the late King Philip II, Robert's grandfather back in the 1930's. There has been an outpouring of pride and nationalism in the past month since Robert was chosen to take over the throne from King Cyrus. We're sure that the Royals are all excitedly preparing for the big day."

"Are you excited?" Kate asked her bump as she laid in bed. "Yeah, me neither."

"Talking to the baby? Are you telling him how amazing I am?"

She looked up to see Liam walking into the room.

"Asking him if he's excited about the coronation. Based on the lack of kicks, I'll take that as a no and I have to say I'm not either."

Liam stretched out next to her and put his hand near hers. He brushed his lips against her stomach.

"I have to say I agree with your mum."

Kate played with Liam's hair as he rested his head on her lap. They were both quiet as they watched the coverage of the coronation. It had been almost a month since Robert had been chosen. Kate had been laying low, rarely leaving her and Liam's bedroom or Angie's flat. Eleanor had been keeping her occupied, they'd go for long walks around the grounds and she and Liam had been touring houses. They had settled on one that was an hour from London. It was close to both of their families but far enough that there wasn't as much media coverage.

"The coronation is taking place at the Palace which is unusual. But this is a touching nod to Robert's accident and that took him away from his home for almost a year. His being crowned King at home symbolizes his return to his country. But one of the questions everyone is asking is will Kathryn be there? Ms. Davis who is engaged to Prince Liam hasn't been seen in public since her car accident a month and a half ago." A picture from their engagement photoshoot flashed on the screen. "Kathryn is expecting the couple's first child and the wedding will take place in London next month. The world will be watching to see if Kate joins her fiancé's family on the balcony."

Kate groaned and turned off the TV. She rested her head on the pillows behind her and stared at the ceiling. She was tired of being talked about if you googled her name pictures of her and Liam popped up. Liam turned and looked concerned.

"You don't have to be there."

"Trust me I have no intention, I doubt I'd be invited anyways." Kate rubbed her hand across her belly, dreading the next question. "What about you?"

"What about me?"

"Are you invited?"

He nodded but rolled his eyes. "I am but I don't want to go. Why would I want to celebrate Robbie? He's been nothing but awful to us, especially you."

Even though she agreed, she frowned. "This is your family though. I don't want to get in the way of tradition."

"I think we broke tradition when I got you pregnant before we were married." His voice was teasing. "I just want you to do what's best for your family."

"I'll think about it." He promised, kissing her hair.

* * *

He found his mother standing by the window, a glass of bourbon in hand. When she saw him she smiled but it didn't quite reach her eyes.

"They've been lining up for days, sleeping in the rain. I don't think I'd do that if Jesus Christ himself was showing up."

She was more reserved than usual, the same way she was when his dad died. "I'm sorry about Jack."

"Me too."

Liam walked further into the room and cleared his throat. He hoped she'd understand his decision after all she had been on his and Kate's side throughout everything else.

"I won't be attending the coronation tomorrow." He said quickly, his heart was pounding in his chest. "I just thought you should know."

Helena shook her head as she came closer. "Liam don't do this to me." Her tone was pleading, frustrated. "For once, can't you fall in line and honor your duty to your family.

This was the same bullshit Robert had fed him. "I've been honoring my duty to _this_ family since the day I was born. It's time I honor my duty to _my_ family, that's Kate and Alexander. Don't give me any of that shit."

She gave an exasperated sigh and stomped her foot. "What is it this time What travesty of justice precludes you from walking out onto the balcony and simply waving for a few minutes?"

"Robert and how he treats Kate. It is inappropriate and unacceptable. I won't stand for it." He clenched his fists. "And he could have helped us, he could have saved Dad."

"From the psycho who lived in the clocktower? I doubt it and you wouldn't blame him for wanting to escape from all of this." Helena gestured to the grandiose bedroom. "If you were raised with the same expectations you would understand it."

He narrowed his eyes at his mum. "I was raised the same way. My whole life was "stand here, do this, don't do that'. So how can you be upset that I don't want any part of that? Especially after how he's treated me and my future wife?"

"You were the spare." She said curtly. "And then for a few months, you weren't and look what's happened to you. I understand he's treated Kathryn poorly but that has nothing to do with the coronation. You're sulking around the Palace, embarrassing the family at the privy council and getting into fist fights with your brother. Your father would be ashamed."

This made him turn around, his stomach sank and he frowned at his mum. Hearing that his dad would be disappointed in him hurt, he had been trying to be a good enough man for his family and he really thought he had been doing a good job.

"Dad wouldn't let my family get talked down to just because Robert is jealous." He struggled to keep his temper in check. "And I've trying to make him p-proud but your son is a coward and a liar. He'll never make a great King, he's arrogant and rude."

Helena slammed down her glass. "Liam you're acting disgraceful and I've had enough! Now I supported you when you told me you wanted to be a father, I supported you when I found out Kate was Robbie's ex and I've respected your wishes about wanting to move out. Now you need to pull yourself together and support this family. This is the Monarchy and it's bigger than a brotherly feud. Your brother is going to make a great King."

"He's manipulating you mum. He does it to everyone so he gets his way and you're either too vain or stupid to notice." His hands were shaking as he spoke.

Helena blinked a few times and closed the distance between them. "And you're the enlightened one? The rest of us are all idiots?"

Liam thought about his brother. He thought of when they were kids Robert would shove Liam into walls, or snap one of his toys in half and then somehow trick their parents into thinking it was Liam's fault. He thought of how Robert would flirt with any girl he was interested in when they were teenagers. And he thought of the disgusting insults he'd hurl at Kate and his son. His brother was awful and yet, that fact was always overlooked by everyone else. They were too blinded by his bright and charming fake personality.

"You just don't see it. I'm better than he is."

"Pull your head out of your ass you selfish bitter child." Helena scolded him. "You're not the King! Get over it, I mean you already have Kathryn what more could you want? Your father would be appalled by you. Grow up and realize life isn't all about you. This Monarchy is your job, start acting like it."

"The _King_." He sneered, spitting out the word like it left a bad taste in his mouth. "Has made my fiancee feel like she's nothing like she's worthless."

He paused, waiting for her to speak but she just avoided his eye.

"And as for my father, maybe he would still be here if he hadn't been out walking the street because his wife had been cheating on him the last 30 years." He spat, his teeth clenched. "He would still be alive if it weren't for you. He would be proud of me for following my heart and doing what's right for my child and the woman I love."

His mother struck him across the face and he flinched, his face breaking into a blush. He looked away and rubbed his sore cheek. There was a tense silence as Helena stared at her son. Liam could see the brief flash of guilt in her eyes.

"I hope you're right about Robert." He warned, looking down at her. "Because he's going to be the only son you have left when this is over."

He turned on his heel and stormed out of the room. He was angry and embarrassed, his mum had supported him and Kate through all of this, why wouldn't she now? He knew he had to do his job for the Monarchy but he wasn't going to honor the man who made his and Kate's lives hell. He just wouldn't, it wasn't fair to her or to his child. He jumped out of his skin when he turned the corner and saw Robert with his arms crossed.

"I heard your fight with mum." He began. "Don't worry I don't want you or that woman there anyways."

"Shut up. Trust me neither of us is interested." He was still upset so he didn't hold back. "That woman is having your nephew. She's going to be family."

"You and I are hardly a family at this point, _Sparrow_." Robert scoffed and then smirked. "And he may not even be yours, she gets around."

"Piss off."

He pushed past his brother and responded to Robert's earlier request to bow by giving him the finger. He wondered how he'd had ever been conflicted about attending the coronation. There was no he'd ever honor his brother like that. He'd never be a great King and he'd never deserve Liam's support.

* * *

"What do you mean you're not going?" Kate's voice was strained as she paced back and forth across the bedroom. "Isn't your mum pissed?"

Liam sat up in bed and looked away from his phone. "I'm not going, it's as simple as that. And my mum is always pissed for some reason or another."

She didn't laugh at his joke and nervously chewed her thumbnail. It was the next morning, the day of the coronation. Liam had just told Kate he wasn't going, she had been asleep when he got back to their room last night. Her face was pinched as she paced. He knew this stress wasn't good for her, especially at six months pregnant. Liam groaned, he grabbed her arm and pulled her onto his lap. When she sat down he pulled her hand away from her mouth.

"I said you should do what's best for your family. You didn't see that it was a hint that you should attend the coronation?"

"I am doing what's best." He placed his hand on her middle. "I'm doing what's best for _our_ family and that's not supporting Robbie."

Kate gave a sigh and put her hand on top of his. "I don't want people thinking I ruined your family."

"You could never. Besides you and this baby are a thousand times more important than me standing on a balcony while Robbie's head gets even bigger."

This made her actually laugh and she hugged him. "They're going to need to make a bigger crown."

Liam snorted at this and kissed her. "I don't think there would ever be one big enough. Of course, if you really want me to, I can go."

"Now let's not get crazy." She grinned teasingly. "What did you tell your mum, does he know?"

"I told her what I told you. I said Robert's been disgusting towards the two of you, that he'll be an awful King and that I won't support him. I told her I won't support a man who has made our lives hell, brother or not. He's been a terrible brother and doesn't deserve my support." Liam rubbed his thumb over her knuckles and decided to leave out how Robert ran into him. "My mum told me to honor my duty to my family, so I am. You and this baby are my family and the most important people in my life. So I'm honoring you and my father who would want me to do what I felt was right." His voice was softer now and his eyes were full of love. "You're my family, you have been since the moment I found out I was going to be a dad and I'll always choose you."

She sniffed and fanned at her eyes. "I love you."

"Hey, don't cry." He kissed her on the cheek. "Sweetheart come on."

"It's these stupid hormones." Kate shook her head and groaned. "But you being incredibly sweet doesn't help either."

He was pleased to see that she had calmed down a bit and he ran his hands up her sides. Even with no makeup on and being six months pregnant she was as beautiful as ever. He kissed her neck and pressed his forehead to hers.

"I better tone down my wedding vows then. We'll never make it through the ceremony if you cry the whole time." He teased, pecking her on the lips. "I think you'll be the first bride to interrupt her own wedding."

She shoved him. "You wouldn't dare make me cry that much. I haven't had any real mood swings yet but just you wait, they're coming."

"What are you going to do?" He challenged pulling her closer. "Cry about it?"

"I hate you." She rolled her eyes at him. "You'd make a pregnant woman cry on her wedding day."

He sat back on the bed. "It will make up for all the weird cravings I've had to watch you eat."

"The last time I checked it was your son wanting all of those foods, not me."

Shrugging he let his hands wander up into her hair. "I love you, you know that right?"

"Despite you making me huge and cry all the time I love you too."

Even though there was a rush of staff and crowds all around them, they felt like the world was just theirs. No matter how hectic it was outside of their room they still had each other. In fact, as they laid there, hands intertwined and talking about their upcoming wedding they had almost forgotten about the coronation. But when a sharp knock came from the other side of the door they sat up.

"Yes?"

Rachel stuck her head in. "Your brother is requesting that the both of you come to the balcony."

"There must be some misunderstanding," Liam explained to her. "I'm not attending and Kate's not invited."

"He's still requesting your presence before he steps out to be crowned."

"Thank you, Rachel."

When the door shut he frowned. "What do you want to do?"

Kate bit her lip. "Go, I guess. We should be the bigger people."

At this Liam rolled his eyes. "Do we have too?"

"Unfortunately. But I'll make it worth your while."

"You're going to be a great mum. That sounds like something one would say." He stood up and grabbed her hand. "Let's just get this over with. We better get some alone time after this."

The couple found themselves being led to the balcony. Just beyond the walls, they could hear the muffled sounds of the crowd that was gathered outside and even though neither of them was excited about the coronation there was still a feeling of nervous energy. Liam held Kate's hand tighter when they found Robbie, his mum, and Eleanor waiting for them. The hallway was lined with guards on either side and it was decorated with large candles. Suddenly, he felt underdressed in his black jacket and tee shirt, Kate was wearing a simple sweater. Eleanor and Helena were both wearing splendid custom-made gowns. His brother was wearing the ceremonial coronation robes and his face had a hint of a smirk.

"What do you want?" Liam demanded, he didn't bow or show any sign of respect.

Robert narrowed his eyes. "That's not how you greet The King of England, Liam."

"It's how to greet a pretentious jerk who doesn't deserve the throne." He spat back, squeezing Kate's hand tighter. "What do you want?"

Kate snuck a glance at Liam, his blue eyes were burning bright with contempt and his jaw was tensed. She knew this look well, she had seen it the day of the balcony appearance, the night of the boxing match and when she was introduced to his family. She knew him well enough to know he wasn't going down without a fight.

"It seems you won't be joining us." Robert greeted. "It's a shame brother."

"It is." Liam breathed and pointed at his brother. "But you created this."

"No, _you_ created this." Robert sneered at Liam and then rolled his eyes at Kate and her bump. "You both created this the moment you slept together and betrayed me.

Liam nearly laughed and shook his head. "I won't apologize and neither will she. I'm not sorry that we're meant for each other, I'm not sorry that she's more of a family than you'll ever be. We fell in love, you were dead we didn't betray you."

Robert's face mimicked his brother's, anger was just below the surface. He stared both of them down, Kate's hand went instinctually to her stomach.

"If that's how you can sleep at night tell yourselves that all you want. But in a few moments, I'll be King and you will be who you've always been." His brother closed the gap between them and whispered into his ear. "You're pathetic, worthless and a joke, _Sparrow_."

Liam was completely still when his brother pressed a rough kiss to his cheek. And when he pulled back Robbie's lip curled into a nasty sneer.

"You may be King but at least I'm the bigger man."

"I want you to get the hell out of my house." He told him, his voice was threatening and he towered over Liam. "And take your common whore and your bastard with you."

Kate swallowed and felt Liam tense up next to her. Somehow she found her voice and looked up from her shoes at her ex-boyfriend.

"You can't do that." Her words were shaky as she spoke to him. "You can't."

He turned to look at her, his eyes were dark and he looked at her like she was nothing. Her heart pounded in her chest as he put his lips near her ear, his words were quiet enough for only her and Liam to hear.

"I'm the goddamn King of England, this is my house." He hissed cruelly, coldly. "Now get out of my face, _bitch_."

Liam had enough but knew he couldn't hit his brother with all the security around so he shook his head and pulled Kate alongside him.

"That's enough. Come on."

They had just walked away when Robert called out after them.

"Oh and Liam, Kate?" He craned his neck to look at them, a smirk bloomed across his face. "The next time you see me, you bow."

"Fuck you." Liam gave him the finger.

* * *

When they got to their room Liam kicked the wall before pulling the curtains shut. He could see the crowds from his bedroom window. He cursed under his breath, sitting on the bed. He held his head up with his hands and tried to even out his breathing, he was furious. His brother had really summoned them just to kick them out and insult them. Robbie could say whatever he wanted to him, but not to Kate. The TV was on in the background and he rolled his eyes at what he saw.

They watched as his brother, mum and sister walked out onto the balcony, the crowd was cheering. They could both hear the crowd actually cheering from outside the window, his brother looked smug as he waved to the people. His mother was awash with pride and love as she stood at his side.

"And here is our new King at home and ascending to his rightful place on the throne." There was a voiceover from a newscaster. "But a question everyone seems to be wondering is where are His Royal Highness, Prince Liam, and Ms. Kathryn Davis? They are not on the balcony."

Liam felt a small hand on his shoulder, he turned to see Kate standing behind him. Her green eyes were glassy and her nose was red, she sat next to him.

"I'm sorry." She whispered and nodded to the TV. "You should be there with your family."

They both watched as Robert took the oath, he was too confident and his smile was just a little too mischievous. Liam wiped Kate's tears away with his thumb and then placed both hands on her belly. Alex shifted underneath her skin.

"Don't be, he's not worthy of being King or of your tears."

"Here it is the moment we've been waiting for, he's about to be crowned."

The camera zoomed in as Helena took the crown, she held slowly brought it down to his head. Robert drew in a breath, the crown was about to be placed-

The screen went dark as Liam turned off the TV. They didn't need to see any more of this. And as the crowd started chanting "Long Live the King!" he drew her into him and kissed her. The world outside grew quiet and it became just the two of them.

"The place I should be is right here with you." He was emphatic. "You're all that I'll ever need."

* * *

 **AN:** Robert is officially the King and Liam has pledged his allegiance to Kate and their son. What do you think of Liam basically turning his back on his family in favor of Kate? The next chapter will be a lot sweeter and drama free. You are all cordially invited to the wedding of Liam Henstridge and Kathryn Davis! Thank you, Loyals see you next week.


	21. Chapter 21

**AN:** Happy Monday Loyals! I apologize that this chapter is coming to you a day late but it's for a good reason. This turned out to be twice as long as I planned! I wanted to take my time with the day before the wedding and the ceremony. I thought about this being two chapters but then it wouldn't be finished before March 11th. Just a few notes about this chapter.

-The vows used by Kate and Liam are basically the ones William and Kate used in their 2011 wedding. If they're good enough for the real Royals they're good enough for this fic.

-The music used in this chapter is very important. The song they dance to is the song that appeared in Kate and Liam's very first scene in the Royals in episode 1 of season 3. The Ed Sheeran song mentioned at the end is Tenerife Sea.

\- In one of the episodes of season 3, you can see Liam's monogram is LBH so I made his name be Liam Benjamin Henstridge. Should we find out his real middle in season 4 I will change it. But until then it's Benjamin.

-This chapter is about 9,000 words not counting the authors' notes I worked really hard on it and I hope you enjoy and please review!

 **Song recommendations for this chapter: I STRONGLY ENCOURAGE YOU TO LISTEN TO THEM!**

 **Bare by Wildes (This song played during the flashback of them meeting 03x03)**

 **So Here We Are by Gordi (This is the song they have their first dance to. It played during their very first scene together in the first episode of season 3 when Liam came into the pub after getting into a fight.)**

 **Tenerife Sea by Ed Sheeran. (This is the song they have their last dance too. I just thought it was fitting. It expresses Liam's feelings.)**

I hope you listen to the music and enjoy this chapter. Please review!

 **COUNTDOWN UNTIL SEASON FOUR OF THE ROYALS:**

 **89 Days AKA 13 weeks!**

* * *

 _"The countdown to the wedding of the century is officially underway! By this time tomorrow, the happy couple will be en-route to the Royal Box after the ceremony. Prince Liam is set to marry sweetheart Kathryn Davis tomorrow morning at Westminster Abbey. And as you can see behind me well-wishers are already lining the streets."_ The reporter was energetic as he spoke. _"The couple has broken tradition by falling pregnant before marriage which many are calling refreshingly, modern. The past few months have been busy for the Henstridge monarchy. King Robert has returned home, been chosen by the Privy Council, and crowned. Tomorrow is the Royal Wedding and to top it all off in just a few months Liam and Kate will welcome their first child. The Monarchy is more popular than ever and we're all looking forward to the big day!"_

Kate watched in awe at the crowds of people, there were signs saying some people had come from places like Brazil, Australia, and Germany to witness it. She covered her mouth with her hand and shook her head.

"It's amazing isn't it?" Liam asked wrapping his arms around her growing waist.

"Why would they come all this way to see us get married?"

He laughed at this. "Because we're a real-life fairytale."

She raised an eyebrow at this. "You think so?"

"I know so. It's like Cinderella, only you're much more beautiful."

"I still think it's ridiculous that someone would wait 24 hours just to see us get married."

He kissed her hair. "It is but people love a happy ending, you're not getting cold feet are you?"

"Of course not." She looked down and struggled to see her toes. "I can't see them past the basketball I've swallowed and they're swollen but they're warm."

"You're so dramatic. But good, mine are just as warm."

Kate simply kissed him but rolled her eyes at the screen. "Speaking of dramatic."

They both turned to the TV where a photo of Robert and Liam was onscreen.

 _"One question everyone is asking is King Robert going to be_ in _his brother's wedding? For weeks now there have been rumors of a 'Battle of the Brothers'. It all started when Prince Liam didn't speak on his brother's behalf at the Privy Council hearing, he also didn't attend the coronation the official story is that Kate wasn't feeling well after her car accident. People are beginning to wonder if there's bad blood between the two men after the #KingLiam phenomenon. It's reported that his Majesty King Robert won't be the best man tomorrow. Liam's childhood friend Ashok Bachu will be filling that role. An insider has also told me that Angela Davis, Kate's sister will be the maid of honor. We'll find out tomorrow the part the King is going to play in his brother's wedding."_

Annoyed, Liam muted the television and put the remote down. Tomorrow was about him and Kate and the love they had for each other, not about his brother. To the press' credit though, it was obvious there was tension between him and Robert. In fact, they hadn't spoken much since last month when he was officially coronated. That was fine by him, he and Kate had been planning their wedding and the renovations for their new home and he was glad to keep his brother far from everything. The last thing he wanted was his brother ruining this day for Kate.

"Hey let's not let him get to us." Kate rubbed his shoulder. "We should be excited."

He smiled and pressed a kiss to her lips. "Of course, love. What do you have planned for your last day as a single woman?"

"Your sister and Angie are taking me out for lunch. What about you, this is your last chance to change your mind." She smirked at him. "Anything exciting on tap?"

"First of all, there's no way I would change my mind. But Ashok and Jasper have something planned, between Ashok being who he is and Jasper being American I'm a bit worried."

At this Kate snorted. "Too bad you can't use the 'it's bad for the baby' excuse. Why isn't Jasper the best man, he seems more like a brother than Robbie."

"He and Len aren't ready to go public and Ashok would kill me. That reminds me, he's excited to meet your sister."

Kate quickly shushed him. "Shh, Angie has a sixth sense for that sort of thing. Somewhere her rich man senses are going off, I may or may not have promised to introduce her to your friends. He's lucky he missed the rehearsal she would have been all over him."

Liam chuckled. "He has a sixth sense for that thing too."

There was a loud knock at the door.

"Liam, Kate? I know you're about to be married and are in love but I'm coming in so if you're naked warn me!" Eleanor called from the other side. "Liam if you scar me for life I have access to pictures of you before puberty and I will use them."

He groaned and went to open the door. When his twin came into the room she had her hand over her eyes.

"You wouldn't dare."

She cautiously removed her hand. "Luckily I won't have too. Kate are you ready?"

Kate gingerly pushed herself off the couch, her seven-month-pregnant body was getting hard to maneuver. Liam quickly helped her to her feet.

"As I'll ever be but remember this is your nephew in here so nothing too crazy."

Eleanor nodded and sighed. "Yes I know, which is why your sister and I have decided eventually we'll have a post-baby celebration. But come on, there's lots to do and only so little time before you get trapped with this loser." She jerked her thumb towards Liam. "We're burning daylight."

"I'm not a loser." He grumbled before pulling Kate in for a kiss. "I love you."

"I love you too." She grinned back. "Don't miss me too much."

"As long as you don't miss me. Text me?"

She pushed up on her toes to kiss him. "I will."

At this Eleanor groaned and grabbed Kate's shoulder and guided her towards the door.

"Yes, yes I know you're in love and soulmates, blah blah blah. But you'll see him in a few hours and it's so sweet my teeth hurt." She turned to Liam. "Don't worry I'll bring your bride back to you in one piece."

Kate gave a quick wave before Eleanor pulled her from the room. Liam sighed as he sat on the arm of the couch, his sister's words resonated with him, he and Kate were soulmates and after tomorrow they'd be married. He could hardly believe his luck when he met Kate he never thought she'd give him a second glance especially after meeting Robert. But here they were nearly a year later, getting married and having a baby.

"You look so ridiculously lovesick, it's almost nauseating."

When Liam looked toward the door he saw Ashok standing with his arms folded over his chest. Liam rolled his eyes and hugged his friend.

"What can I say? I'm happy." He greeted. "At least I can actually get a girl."

He shoved him jokingly. "Have you seen her sister? I regret missing the rehearsal dinner."

"Not because you're the best man in my wedding, but because you want to put the moves on my sister in law?"

"Both? But I am happy for you. And I'm just excited I get to be in the wedding instead of your brother."

"I wouldn't have let that happen. I'm getting tired of breaking up your fights." Jasper deadpanned, walking into the room. He was dressed in casual clothes. "Seriously, it's exhausting."

The plan for the day was that Liam would have a boys night with Ashok and Jasper and Kate would spend the day with Angie and Eleanor. After all the stress of the press and Robert, it was nice to be surrounded by people who were actually happy for them.

"Shok you know Jasper." He introduced. "Where are we off too?"

His friends shared a look before Jasper blindfolded Liam. They were both snickering as Liam was led down the hall and from the drop in the temperature he could tell they were in the tunnels.

"I'd like to remind you I'm getting married tomorrow so if we end up at the strip club you'll have to explain this to Kate." Liam's tone was teasing as he took careful steps. "You know the press will be all over this."

"Relax Li, Jasper is a much better friend than I am so it's lowkey." He assured him. "That's boring but if that's what you really want so be it."

Everything leading up to the wedding had been anything but lowkey. So he wouldn't trade the idea of a simple life with Kate for anything.

* * *

"You know I love you both, but I really want something easy," Kate said carefully she put her arms out to feel in front of her. "Nothing too fussy okay?"

Behind her, Eleanor groaned. "If anyone ever had any doubts about you and my brother belonging together they just need to hear you talk. He said the exact same thing to Jasper. Seriously, it's almost creepy how perfect you are for each other."

"You should see them together, when he came to our dad's pub before your brother came back it was nothing but heart eyes across the room." Even though she was blindfolded Kate could practically hear Angie rolling her eyes. "It is kind of sweet though."

"I can hear you. Can I take this off? By the way, being blindfolded in the car wasn't the best idea."

"Just a few more steps," Eleanor promised. "Okay, not yet. Alright now."

It took her a few seconds to adjust to the light but she was overlooking London's skyline. They were on a rooftop and the patio was full of flowers and a pile of gifts sat in the corner. A banner hung on the wall that said Congratulations, Kate and Liam!

"This is too much."

"We figured in a few weeks you'd be cooped up inside with a baby and you could use some color."

"It's just enough, we wanted to go even bigger but Liam told us you wanted something simple."

"This isn't simple." She laughed as a chair was pulled out for her.

Eleanor just smirked as she fixed herself a drink. "It is in this world."

Angie pushed a gift-wrapped box towards her sister. "Open this. It's from Len and me."

The look her sister and future sister in law shared made her nervous but she laughed. "Something tells me you two are going to be close."

"Great minds do think alike."

When Kate opened the box she felt her face grow warm but her laugh grew louder. It was a skimpy nightgown that was all lace and silk.

"You can't be serious, have you not noticed I'm 7 months pregnant?"

Angie rolled her eyes. "It's from a maternity shop. Besides, you only have one honeymoon."

"And if it makes you feel any better, Liam will like it. And it was to break the tension you seem stressed."

Kate shrugged, running a hand through her hair. "I'm just nervous about the wedding and being a mum."

"Kathryn, you're going to be the best mum. Do you remember your first doctor's appointment? You asked if he was going to have teeth or an extra arm."

"Yeah, I just-"

"Seriously, if anyone's meant to be a mum, it's you." Eleanor cut her off, "Tomorrow is going to be incredible. My brother's crazy about you."

Even though she was still nervous, she looked at the ring on her finger and felt a flurry of excitement. Despite how nervous she was about motherhood and getting married she knew that with Liam at her side there was nothing she couldn't handle.

* * *

Much to Ashok's chagrin, the three men spent most of the afternoon at his luxury flat. Liam hadn't been there since his short stint at university and was more than happy for the privacy. They played video games, indulged in some pot and plenty of beers. As Liam passed the bong he chuckled.

"This is actually perfect. I'm trying not to think about how by this time tomorrow millions of people will be watching me try not to pass out." He blew a thick plume of smoke from his lips. "Kate makes me nervous enough, let alone having to repeat vows."

"Just wing it mate, you're good at that romantic crap. And if worse, comes to worse just cry. Girls love that." Ashok advised, taking a hit. "I can make cue cards."

Liam shook his head. "I'll keep that in mind."

"You'll be fine, you always know what to say to her. Are you excited?"

"You have no idea, after my brother being a dick all the time I'm ready to just be married to her once and for all."

Ashok started laughing. "I still can't believe you slept with his ex and got her pregnant. I wish I saw his face when he found out, I bet his head almost exploded."

"Trust me I thought he broke his fist on my face." Liam winced, rubbing his jaw. "I looked like I got hit by a bus."

Jasper rolled his eyes at them both. "You got your payback, I had to stop you from beating his face in before the coronation."

"You should have let me." He shrugged. "He's a massive prick, you should have seen how scared he was."

"Speaking of being scared, you're going to be a dad mate." Ashok slapped him on the back. "How are you not shitting yourself?"

He scoffed. "Who said I'm not? I'm excited but also just pretending I know what I'm doing. One of us has to be the strong one you know? And with my brother and the press all breathing down her neck it should be me."

"A proper gentleman." He taunted. "You're going to be a dad, that's wild. It seems like yesterday Marcus was dragging us from pubs and you were breaking hearts left and right."

"I guess I just found the person I was meant to be with." His cheeks were a bit pink. "I can't see myself being with anyone else other than Kate. And we're having a son which is incredible but also completely terrifying. You know I've never held a baby until the day of Kate's accident? I feel like I need to practice."

This made his best man shake his head. "Practice? Yeah right, you looked after me our whole lives. I'm pretty much a child."

"You're exaggerating." The prince ducked his head, feeling embarrassed. "Someone had too."

Ashok leaned across the couch and put his hand on Jasper's shoulder. "Dude, you have no idea. There was this one time at boarding school, we were what, 16, 17? Anyways I had pissed off the class bully. And this bloke is easily twice my size, but Liam totally saved my ass without batting an eye. You're going to be a great dad."

"Headstrong as ever." Jasper elbowed Liam in the ribs. "But seriously you have nothing to worry about."

After a while, his friends went back to video games but Liam was quiet. All he could think of was how in just a few hours he would be married to Kate and just a few months from that he'd be a dad. Deep down, he was still scared, who wouldn't be? But if Kate could carry a baby and have it he could do this. He could have a family and be a father. In fact, there was nothing he wanted more.

* * *

The day slipped by quickly and Kate felt more pampered than she had been in her whole life. She had opened a few more gifts and had been treated to a massage, a facial and her nails were done for tomorrow. She felt loose and relaxed as she sat in her room- Eleanor had insisted she and Liam needed to sleep in different rooms.

"It's bad luck to see the bride before the wedding and you deserve a break from his snoring." She had claimed.

So when Helena came into her room she was a bit disappointed it wasn't Liam.

"How are you feeling? Excited I imagine?" She smiled, walking into the room.

"More than you know. Eleanor is making me sleep in here, something about tradition."

Helena shook her head. "I just came to see if you needed anything. I imagine it must hard that your mum isn't here. I know Liam's been thinking about his father."

Kate looked over at her bedside table where her mother's earrings were. "Yeah, I wish she was here. But I'm sure she's somewhere watching."

"Of course she is." She patted her hand. "Now Eleanor told me about the earrings being your something old. So I've come with your something borrowed."

She furrowed her eyebrows as she watched a footman come in with a box. Helena gestured for her to open it, she looked excited and had the same mischievous look Eleanor would get when she was up to something. When she opened it her mouth fell open. It was a dainty, sparkling tiara it was full of diamonds and shaped in an ornate pattern.

"Helena I can't."

She simply stood up and placed it on her daughter in law's head and smiled at her in the mirror. "You can and you will. It suits you, it's the one I wore when I got married to Simon."

"It's beautiful." She twisted her head from side to side, the light reflected off of it. "T-Thank you."

Helena rested her hand on her shoulder. "Don't thank me. Now you have something old and something borrowed."

There was a soft knock at the door and Helena hummed in approval. Kate was confused as she opened the door, but grinned when she saw Liam on the other side.

"Does someone need something new and blue?" He asked coming in the room.

"I'll leave you two. Goodnight."

When Helena left the room Liam shut the door. He looked at the way her blonde hair spilled over her shoulders and how the tiara sat on her head. She looked like she stepped right out of a fairytale.

"You look great." He sat down next to her on the bed and rubbed his hands on his jeans. "I know it's bad luck to see you but I figure it's before midnight so we should be safe."

"Breaking the rules I see. Let's hope your sister doesn't find us." She teased, kissing him. "This better be worth it."

"Somehow, I think she'll understand. Now you need something new and blue and it just so happens I may have done some shopping." He pulled out a small box. "Hopefully this does the job."

Kate sighed shakily. "You know all these surprises aren't good for my hormones."

"Just open the box." He laughed, kissing her head.

Inside the box was two small circle charms. She picked them up and felt her throat get tight. The first charm had a small _K & L_ engraved on it and the second said, _Alexander_ _Simon_ and there was a small blue stone heart next to his name. When she looked up at Liam he looked a bit nervous.

"Now those are new and I thought maybe this could be the blue." He reached into the box and pulled out a thin blue ribbon. "You can put them on this and put them around your flowers."

Liam threaded the charms on to the ribbon and placed it in her hand.

"I love it, thank you." She kissed him and brought him in for a hug. "They're beautiful."

"There's a proper chain too, so it can be a necklace but I just thought our son should be with us tomorrow." He explained rubbing her belly. "Since he's not here yet."

"You're too sweet. You've already made me cry."

He raised his eyebrows. "I guess I better tone down my speech for the reception then."

"I warned you, I haven't had mood swings yet but I think I'll manage if you make me cry."

"You're lucky I love you."

"Well, I love you too. And I can't wait until tomorrow."

Kate leaned her head on his shoulder and looked up at him as they laid together. This was her husband, they'd be together forever after tomorrow and she felt like the luckiest woman in the world. They spent a few more minutes together, just enjoying the feeling of being close.

"Break it up lovebirds, it's almost midnight." Eleanor came in clapping her hands. "As the unofficial wedding planner, it's my job to make sure this goes off without a hitch. That means, no drunk relatives, no one showing up late, no obnoxious outbursts from Robert and that you two aren't doomed from the start."

Out of all the things Liam was nervous about such as tripping, forgetting how to speak and making a fool of himself Robert was luckily not one of them. He hadn't told Kate but his mother had drilled it into Robert that he was in no way to object, interrupt or ruin tomorrow. The wedding would be broadcast around the world and Robert knew he had to put his best foot forward. The official story was going to be that Robert didn't want to overshadow his brother's day by being the King and best man.

"Well if we don't want to be doomed from the start I suppose I should go." Liam groaned standing from the bed. "I'll see you tomorrow."

Kate rested her head against his. "I'll be the one in white."

He kissed her forehead. "I love you."

"I love you too."

When she was finally alone she climbed back into bed. Tomorrow couldn't come soon enough.

* * *

 _"And the big day is finally here! As you can see behind me the streets in London are filled with spectators and well-wishers who are all here to see the wedding of the century. Early estimates already say that this is the biggest crowd for a Royal wedding since the marriage of the Late King Simon and Queen Helena back in the 1980's. In just a few moments Kathryn Davis will be arriving with her father Captain Laurence Davis to marry her prince. The wedding comes as a surprise since no one knew about Prince Liam and Kate's relationship or the pregnancy. It only came to light after the young lovebirds were spotted by paparazzi a few months ago. Palace insiders tell me that despite being 23, the youngest age that a Royal has gotten married at in nearly 50 years, Prince Liam is excited. One can only imagine how members of both the Henstridge and Davis families are feeling right now."_

Liam felt like he was going to throw up as he paced in the side hallway of the church. He could hear a TV playing from an office downstairs. Kate would be here any minute and they'd be married, he could barely contain himself, he was excited but nervous. He was waiting for his cue to go out with Ashok before she'd walk down the aisle. He looked at the watch he was wearing, it was his dad's and it made him feel like he was closer.

"Dad I don't know if you're listening, but please don't let me mess this up." He said quietly. "I could really use some encouragement."

"Well I'm not your father but I could listen."

He turned to see his mum smiling at him he waved slightly and let her draw him into a hug. He held onto her for a moment before pulling away, his heart was pounding quickly. He gave her a tight smile and pressed his lips into a thin line.

"I just wish he was here, I don't want to mess anything up."

Helena put her hand on her face. "You won't, I can see how much you love her. Your father would be so proud of you and so happy you found someone to share your life with."

"I love her more than anything."

"Then you'll be fine." She smiled reassuringly. "You look so much like he did. I'm proud of you Liam, I love you."

He blushed and looked down at the ceremonial suit he was wearing. It was black with a gold braided sash and two medals, it was similar to what his dad had worn.

"Thank you and I love you too."

Helena kissed her son's cheek and blinked a few times. "I'll see you out there."

* * *

Kate's heart was beating like a drum as the car they were in approached the church. She held onto her dad's hand and waved with her free one. Crowds of people cheered as she drove past. She couldn't wipe the grin off her face.

"You're shaking." Her dad commented. "Don't be nervous you're going to be wonderful. You look beautiful."

Kate gave him a tight smile as they got closer to the church. "Thank you. I just wish mum was here."

Laurence gave her hand a squeeze. "She'd be so proud of you, I know I am. You look so beautiful, Liam's a lucky man."

She reached up to touch her earrings. She had a bit of everything, the earrings were old, the charms Liam gave her were new, the tiara was borrowed, the ribbon wrapped around her bouquet was blue and her dad had gifted her with a sixpence for her shoe. There was also a small brooch with her mother's picture in it tucked into the flowers. When she first saw her reflection her immediate was thought was that she looked like her mum. Her blonde hair had been styled into loose waves and her makeup was soft. The dress turned out perfectly, her belly was visible but she didn't look like a whale. All the pieces were there now all she needed was Liam. She took a moment to rub her hand over her belly, she could feel Alexander kicking up a storm. He must have been just as excited as she was.

"Looks like it's show time," Laurence said as the car came to a stop. " _Jesus_."

Crowds of people were being held back by police and barricades. There were flags from all around the world and a sea of signs wishing her good luck.

"Please don't let me trip."

Laurence kissed her forehead. "Never."

The chauffeur opened the door and helped Kate out of the car. The crowd screamed as they saw her and she shook her in disbelief. She rested one hand on her belly and felt her son move once more before she hugged Angie who was grinning at her. She had arrived first so she could help her sister.

"You look amazing." She greeted, kissing her cheek. "Are you ready for this?"

"As I'll ever be." She said breathlessly, she waved to the people. "There's so many of them."

"I know, but don't worry you look great. Mum would be so happy and even happier that I'm not in yellow."

This broke the tension and the sisters laughed. "For what it's worth you look incredible too."

Her dad came around to her side and had his hat tucked under his arm and he took Kate's hand. The bells of the church were ringing out and Kate grinned widely, this was the day she had been dreaming of since she was a little girl. She had never imagined she'd marry Liam but she couldn't be happier.

"Good luck," Angie said, taking her place behind Kate so she could hold her train.

As Kate made her way up the stairs of the church she sucked in a deep breath. She could hear the choir singing as she stepped inside. The church was full of her family, friends and Liam's loved ones. Slowly they began the long walk down the aisle. If it hadn't been for her dad's steady pace she would have rushed to get to Liam as soon as possible. His back was to her but even that didn't stop her from seeing how handsome he looked. She could see him shifting nervously.

...

Liam stood at the altar, his back was to the aisle which was the tradition. His heart was pounding in his chest and he could feel a smile pull at his face and he heard the crowd from outside cheer. Kate must be inside the church, it wouldn't be long now. He looked up at the vast ceiling and took a deep breath, from the corner of his eye he caught his sister giving him a thumbs up. His mum was already teary-eyed, his brother sat stone-faced, expressionless. He felt Ashok clap him on the shoulder.

"You've got this mate." He whispered.

"Can you see her yet?"

The aisle was long and Kate had to pass through an archway before she got to the altar.

He watched as Ashok's face lit up. "She looks great."

Liam sighed and bounced on his feet a bit, all he wanted was to turn around and look at her. The priest leading the procession made his way up the stairs and he could sense Kate behind him. He swallowed hard and when blonde hair and a flash white appeared in the corner of his eye he turned.

She was beautiful.

Her green eyes sparkled and she had a wide smile on her face. This was the woman he had woken up beside every morning for months, the last person he saw before he fell asleep and the mother of his son. And here she was as beautiful as ever, about to marry him. His breath caught in his throat and he was surprised when his eyes welled up. Kate gave a silent laugh as she looked up at him. She was glowing and her eyes went glassy too.

The look on Liam's face when he saw her was something Kate wanted to remember forever. His blue eyes were full of so much love and tears and his mouth fell open. He looked so handsome in his black suit and she could see how nervous he was. Her dad helped her up the stairs to the altar and she snuck a sideways look through her veil at Liam, she smiled at him.

"You look _so_ beautiful." He whispered to her as the priest approached them.

He bit his lip excitedly and rocked on the balls of his feet. This was really happening.

"We are gathered here today in front of God, family, and friends to join Kathryn and Liam in Holy Matrimony." The priest smiled at the both of them. "Who gives this woman to this man?"

Laurence squeezed Kates hand once more. "I do."

Kate let her dad place her hand into Liam's and he pulled back the veil. Her dad kissed her on the cheek before stepping back to join the rest of the guest. Now that the veil was out of the way she let herself really look at Liam and she grinned softly.

"Before we proceed, if there is any reason these two should not be wed, speak now or forever hold your peace."

The two of them shared a private look and Kate's eyes slid over to Robert. She could see him avoid her eye and how Eleanor's nails dug into his thigh, she gave her a smile. Liam exhaled in relief when no one spoke, he clasped Kate's hand again and grinned at her.

The priest spoke about the beauty of marriage and what it meant to be husband and wife. The whole time he spoke all Kate could do is think about how she wanted nothing more and how grateful she was that she was here with the person she loved most in this world. Liam could feel his hands shaking and wet his lips as Kate rubbed her thumb across his knuckles.

"Liam Benjamin Henstridge, will you take this woman to be your wedded wife, to live together in holy matrimony? Will you love her, comfort her, honor and keep her, in sickness and in health; and, forsaking all others, giving yourself only unto her, so long as you both shall live?"

Liam nodded as he stared down at Kate. "I will."

"Kathryn Elizabeth Davis, will you take this man to be your wedded husband, to live together in holy matrimony? Will you love him, comfort him, honor and keep him, in sickness and in health; and, forsaking all others, giving yourself only unto him, so long as you both shall live?"

She thought her heart might burst as she looked into his eyes. "I will."

As he repeated the vows he watched as Kate's eyes teared up and he was surprised when his throat felt tight. She was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen and they were finally getting married.

"I Liam Benjamin, take you K-Kathryn Elizabeth, to be my wedded wife," His voice shook as he gave her a shy smile. "To have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till d-death do us part."

Hearing Liam speak these words to her made her emotional and she knew it wasn't the hormones. When she found out she was pregnant she just knew she was going to be alone, but instead, they were together, vowing to spend the rest of their lives together.

"I Kathryn Elizabeth, take you, Liam Benjamin, to be my wedded husband," She sniffed and blinked a few times. "To have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to l-love and to cherish, till death do us part."

Liam reached up and wiped away a tear from her face with his thumb and went back to holding her hand in his. It was time to exchange the rings and he took the thin silver band from Ashok.

"Bless, this ring, and grant that he who gives it and she who shall wear it may remain faithful to each other, and abide in thy peace and favor, and live together in love until their lives' end." The officiant said, blessing Kate's ring.

As he went to put the ring on Kate's finger, he let his hand brush against her stomach for a brief second. Then, carefully, Liam slipped the ring onto Kate's left hand they were both shaking with anticipation. As Kate looked down at it felt like it should have been there her whole life.

"With this ring, I thee wed." His voice was soft as he got emotional.

He then blessed Liam's ring. "Bless, this ring, and grant that she who gives it and he who shall wear it may remain faithful to each other, and abide in thy peace and favor, and live together in love until their lives' end."

Kate put the ring on Liam's hand, catching his eye as she did so. His eyes were red, just like hers were.

"With this ring, I thee wed."

The tradition for a Royal wedding was a prayer and then the congregation would sing a song. Both Kate and Liam kneeled, their hands clasped as the priest blessed them and their marriage. After all that they had been through Liam hoped that everything from here on out would be easy. When the prayer was over he helped Kate to her feet. The congregation sang a song and then they turned to each other.

"Now that Kathryn and Liam, have given themselves to each other by solemn vows, with the joining of hands and the giving and receiving of rings, I pronounce that they are husband and wife."

All Liam wanted to do was sweep her into his arms but they were saving the kiss for the balcony and he settled for hugging her tightly.

"I love you."

"I love you too." She whispered taking his hand again.

They went down the stairs of the altar and she curtsied to Robert and Helena and Liam bowed as it was traditional. They walked up the aisle and out into the warm late May air. The crowd cheered and bells rang out once more. Liam put on his white gloves and they waved to the people as the carriage pulled up. Even though Kate knew this was part of the plan she still couldn't help but feel she was in some sort of fairytale. Liam climbed in first and held out his hand to her.

"Come on, I've got you."

She took his hand and climbed in next to him. She looked around at all the people, she saw all their smiling faces and heard the bells chiming joyfully. As the carriage took off back towards the Palace she swallowed the lump in her throat and wiped her tears away.

"Love what's wrong?"

Kate continued to wave to the people. "I just love you so much."

He beamed and kissed the back of her hand. "I love you too."

The carriage ride wound through the streets of London and Liam took it all in. His life was forever changed thanks to this city. He had met Kate here, fell in love here and they had been married here. He looked over at her, adoration washed over his face as he looked at her. Her eyes were bright as she waved to a group of people, he would never understand how she could be so incredible without even trying.

"This is amazing." She gushed, waving to everyone. "They came here for us."

This made him laugh. "Sweetheart they came here for _you_."

"You're too humble. I know I'd stand out here for you."

Liam shook his head and let go of her hand, letting it fall onto her stomach. He could feel Alex's kicks against his palm.

"Your mum looks incredibly beautiful and she thinks they came out here to see me. Too bad you aren't here to see it."

Kate sighed jokingly. "Trust me when I say I hope you look like your father because he's the best looking boy I've ever laid eyes on. That's until I meet you of course."

Liam snorted and waved to the people. "Well, I hope you like me, seeing that we're already married."

Hearing the word out loud made them both stop. Despite the fact that Kate was in white, they had rings on their fingers and were waving to crowds of onlookers hearing it was different. They were married, husband and wife, solely each others and no one else's.

"Married. Oh my god." She breathed out.

Liam kissed her hand once more and they went back to waving to the crowds. Finally, the carriage arrived back at the Palace. Kate was helped down once more and she and Liam were joined inside by their families as they arrived in their own carriages.

"Congratulations. Welcome to the family." Eleanor greeted, hugging Kate. "I'm so happy for you."

"Thank you."

"You looked so beautiful. Ugh, I'm so happy for you." Angie dabbed at her eyes. "Mum would be so happy as well."

Hugs were exchanged all around as Liam and Angie hugged as well as Jasper and Kate and Ashok.

"I guess I have another sister." He groaned jokingly.

"You say that like it's a bad thing," Eleanor said draping her arm over Angie's shoulder.

Ashok had made Kate laugh loudly. "You made Liam cry, you're an absolute legend."

"What can I say?" She said with fake smugness. "It's one of my many gifts."

Laurence shook hands with Liam and hugged Kate.

"Thank you, sir. I can't thank you enough."

Laurence looked at Liam with fondness. "Sir is bit formal, it makes me feel old. How about dad?"

"Dad." He nodded, feeling emotional at the thought of his dad. "Thank you."

"Yes, congrats Sparrow." Cyrus raised his flask to them. "Welcome to this circus, hopefully, we'll be entertaining."

"I wouldn't expect anything less from you," Kate said and then lowered her voice. "I would have preferred my King to have a mohawk."

Cyrus seemed impressed and tipped his flask towards her once more before going into the next room.

Helena and Robert were the last to arrive seeing that they were the King and Queen Mother.

"You both did so well." Helena greeted, kissing both of their cheeks. "Congratulations."

Robert cleared his throat awkwardly and shook Liam's hand.

"Yes, uh, congratulations Sparrow. Kathryn, you look nice." His smile was tight and forced. "I'm sure you'll be happy together."

"Thank you, Robert." He replied curtly.

Helena clapped her hands together. "Yes, now time for the balcony."

Everyone else, other than Jasper would make their way out onto the balcony first. Jasper was staying behind because he and Eleanor weren't ready to be public and this wasn't their day it was Kate and Liam's. So when everyone made their way upstairs Liam hung back for a moment, he wrapped his arms around Kate and grinned.

"I love you so much Kate or should I say, Kathryn Henstridge?"

This made her heart skip a beat. "I love you too Liam Henstridge."

"Let's just kiss here. I can't wait any longer."

"What about the balcony? It's traditional."

He scoffed and shook his head. His lips were close to hers. "When have we ever been traditional?"

"You have a point." She whispered, leaning in.

He pulled her into his arms and kissed her deeply. Her arms wrapped around his neck and he held her waist as they kissed passionately. His hand trailed down her back and he tilted his head. When they broke away she was breathless.

"Let's save some for the people."

Liam smiled and kissed her again. "Whatever you say, wife."

When they stepped out onto the balcony Kate was overwhelmed by the sea of people. It looked like it stretched on for miles. She gave a wave and felt Liam tighten his hold on her hand, it was comforting. Helena, Robert, Cyrus her father, Angie, Ashok, and Eleanor were all gathered on the balcony with them. They all waved to the people and when the RAF planes flew overhead Robert and Liam gave a salute.

"Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!" The people were chanting.

Kate let Liam sweep her into his arms and he kissed her tenderly. Distantly, she could hear the people celebrating down below. When he broke the kiss he rested his forehead against hers.

"Did I mention how much I love you?" She asked him quietly.

"A few times." He teased. "But I could hear it again."

"Well, I love you, husband." She told him. "More than anything."

* * *

The reception was held in one of the halls of the Palace, the decorations were simple but elegant. The meal had been wonderful, even more so when Liam promised her nothing but the best wine once their son was born. She had changed into her reception gown and Liam was in a tuxedo. Any nerves she had felt earlier were nothing more than a memory as she and Liam made their way onto the floor for their first dance.

"May I introduce for the first time my brother and his beautiful wife, Mr. and Mrs. Liam Henstridge!" Eleanor announced.

The music began and Liam nervously put his hands on Kate's waist and they swayed back and forth. It took her a moment to realize what song it was. He had insisted on surprising her, saying it was a song that meant a lot to both of them.

"Do you know what song this is?" He asked raising his eyebrows.

She nodded immediately and felt her eyes tear up. This was one of her favorite songs, she listened to it all the time. In fact, she listened to it when she'd close the pub for the night.

"It's So Here We Are by Gordi." She sniffed. "It was playing when you first walked into the pub, the night you stayed at my flat after your fight."

Liam grinned at her, glad she was pleased. "I think part of me knew when I walked into the pub that night everything was going to change. I didn't know how or w-when but from the moment I saw you that night I realized that my feelings for you had never gone away. I knew I'd do whatever it would take to be with you. I didn't know how to tell you then but I knew you were special. So here we are, together at last."

Kate was choked up and she kissed him. "You're incredible Liam. I don't know how I got so lucky but I wouldn't change a thing about any of this."

"I remember the first morning I woke up in your bed, I was h-home. And you'll have me forever."

They fell into a silence letting the music take them to a different place. Kate rested her chin on his shoulder and he held her to his chest. They were comfortable in each other's arm, it was exactly where they belonged.

The rest of the evening was full of laughter and tears and sometimes both as everyone gave a short toast to the new couple.

"From the day you were born, I always knew you were special Liam. I see your father in you every day, I see his courage and compassion but most importantly I see his heart." Helena toasted, she was a bit emotional. "The way you love so completely and fully is just like Simon. And I'm so happy you found someone as beautiful and incredible as Kathryn to share your life with. I wish you both, from the bottom of my heart, nothing but happiness."

Liam had to wipe his eyes at that just like Kate had to at her dad's speech.

"All your mum and I have ever wanted for you is for you to be happy. I can still remember the day Liam came into the pub to present a plaque with his brother. I was across the room but even from there I saw how you smiled at him. It was the same look your mother gave me so many years ago. And when Liam asked me for my permission to marry you part of me wanted to say no. Not because he wasn't good enough but because I just wanted to hold onto you for a little bit longer. But seeing you now with him and how the two of you are starting a family I'm glad I told him yes. I've never seen you more beautiful or happier than you have been today." Laurence's voice broke. "And I k-know just how happy your mum would be, just like I am."

When it was Eleanor's turn she was quick to point out that she wouldn't make anyone cry.

"I want to keep this short and sweet just like you are Liam." She teased. "Kate, you don't know this, but I remember the day my brother told me he was going to be a dad. He was so nervous but then when I asked about you the first words out of his mouth was 'She's amazing Lenny'. My brother's crazy about you, I had never seen him look so ridiculously lovesick our whole lives until he met you. I'm so pleased you're officially a member of the family and I hope you and Liam are very happy together."

"I'm not short," Liam grumbled at his sister and then turned to Kate. "I'm not short am I?"

"You're taller than me." She offered before pecking his lips. "I love you."

Angie gave her maid of honor speech and it was similar to Eleanor's.

"Now everyone else has made you cry. But as your sister, I know better. You're welcome in advance. Kate despite being my baby sister, you've always felt older. After mum passed, you held us all together and made sure everyone was okay. You're so incredibly giving and sweet and well frankly the best of mum and dad combined. I'm so grateful to have a sister like you and now I have a brother who is just as kind as you are." She raised her glass. "I remember the day dad was talking about, you looked so happy and I remember you telling me about him. Never in my life had I seen you so nervous or shy about someone. I would never have imagined you could become an even better person than you already are but Liam brings out the best in you. Mum would be so happy I know I am."

Ashok's best man speech proved to be the highlight of the night. He was a little drunk but made everyone laugh.

"Liam, listen. You've always been like a brother to me, so I've seen it all. And looking at you now all I can remember is you being this geeky kid at boarding school. Kate have you seen the pictures of this guy? He hasn't always been the chiseled prince sitting next to you. I mean he was full on geeky, braces and everything. I mean I'm still the attractive one of course but you missed the worst of it." Kate laughed and patted Liam's shoulder. "Anyways, I remember when this kid would come into our room at school wondering if he'd ever find love. He used to joke about being adopted because there was no way a prince could be so bad with girls. I used to call him Prince Not So Charming. But seeing how he looks at you makes me happy. Of course, you're still a geek mate, but you found someone to love you. And I'm so glad he found someone as nice and pretty as you are Kate. Congrats guys."

"Are there really pictures of you as a geek?" She asked, intrigued. "I need to see them."

Liam just shook his head. "I'll have them all burned."

"I'm sure Eleanor has a copy somewhere."

When Liam stood to give a short toast he didn't look away from Kate's eyes. He had promised to keep it short, he didn't want to make her cry.

"Everyone keeps talking about the day we met. And for a good reason, that's the day my whole life changed. I remember sitting at the bar, and you came over to fix the handle. You were so pretty and I think the only reason I was brave enough to talk to you was that we were in a pub and I was a little drunk. I told you I knew what was going to happen." He smiled fondly at this memory and saw his brother avoid his eye. "I said I would say something witty and you would laugh and then I said 'Something witty.' And then you gave me this smile and it was like I was stone cold sober. I-I had never seen anyone so beautiful in my whole life. My whole world changed that day and we've been through so much. The day you told me I was going to be a dad I was terrified but knowing that I was going to be a father to someone that was part of you made it so much more exciting. I know it hasn't always been easy but here we are, married and about to start our family. And I just want you to know that I'm so lucky to love you Kate and to be loved by you. And I always will."

Everyone clapped as Liam sat down and Kate was full on crying as she stood up. She wiped at her eyes with a tissue Helena had handed her.

"You said you wouldn't make me cry. There's no way I can top that." She sniffled, causing everyone to laugh. "I just want to say that there have been times this past year or so that I've been scare, upset or emotional. But you've been by my side every step of the way. And I'm so thankful for that. God, I love you so much Liam, so, so much and I'm ready to spend the rest of our lives together."

When she sat back down, Liam pulled her into a kiss. They shared a look that was just between the two of them. The rest of the room faded out behind him. Neither of them noticed how Robert had slipped out just after her speech. Right now it was just the two of them.

The rest of the reception was full of traditional wedding activities. There was dancing, the cutting of the cake which Liam had been a gentleman about. He didn't make a mess of her makeup when he smashed it in her face. When Kate tossed a bouquet Angie nearly took out every woman in the room just to catch it. This made Ashok smirk at her and Angie blushed. But now Kate and Liam were dancing once more, other people had joined them. It was the final dance of the night an Ed Sheeran song played in the background. It was the song Kate had wanted to have played during their first dance.

"I'm so in love with you." He hummed into her ear. "You're all that I'll ever need."

Kate stared up into his eyes. "I love you too."

As the moved across the floor, Liam felt a bit emotional. Today had been perfect, he was the luckiest person in the world.

"You know I'm surprised you can dance." She said to him a moment later. "I never pegged you as a dancer."

Liam blushed. "I may or may not have taken lessons."

She chuckled at this. "You did not take lessons."

"Darling you're already the better half of this couple." He explained as they swayed back and forth. "I couldn't make myself or you look like an idiot up here."

"You always look like an idiot." She snorted.

Liam stuck out his tongue a bit. "Fine, but it's only because I'm so stupidly in love with you."

"Well trust me, I'm stupidly in love with you too."

The reception soon drew to a close and Kate and Liam thanked everyone for coming. After posing for a series of pictures with the wedding party and family members, they were outside. The guests all stood on the palace steps, tossing flower petals as the newlyweds made their way to the car. On the other side of the gate, there were still crowds of people cheering.

"Have fun!" Eleanor called out.

She and Liam waved to the crowd of people once more, he then held the door open and Kate climbed inside. He waved to his mum and sister before ducking in after her.

"Today was incredible Liam." She sighed. "I love you so much."

"I love you too." He leaned over and kissed her. "And now that we're finally alone I just want to tell you how wonderful you look. I can't believe after all this time we're finally married."

Kate rubbed her thumb across the back of his hand. "You look great too. I can't believe it's already over it was incredible."

As the car pulled out of the Palace gates and made its way towards the airport Liam took her hand in his. The sight of their matching wedding bands made his heart speed up and smile grow.

"Today may be over, but we have the rest of our lives." He told her, smiling softly. "It will be you and me together. _Always_ and no matter what."

* * *

 **AN:** Kate and Liam are officially married! I really enjoyed writing this chapter even if it did turn out to be twice as long and a day late. I wanted to show how their lives were separate and then the merging of them. If this was the actual show this would be the season finale, so when the next chapter comes out it will pick up a few weeks later. I truly hope you enjoyed and leave a review or two. The next chapter will be posted on Sunday as usual, but should anything change it there will be a note on my profile.

Thank you Loyals, please review and I'll see you next week.


	22. Chapter 22

**AN:** Happy Sunday Loyals! Thank you for reading and leaving feedback on the last chapter. Like I said then, this would be where the new 'season' would start so there's a tiny time jump. This chapter is mostly fluff because there can't be constant drama. I tried to capture how romantic and in love Kate and Liam are. I hope you enjoy this chapter and leave some feedback.I encourage you to listen to the song recommendation.

 **Song recommendation for this chapter: Georgia by Vance Joy.**

 **The Royals Season Four Countdown as of 12/17/17**

 **12 weeks aka 83 days until March 11th!**

* * *

France had been good to Liam and Kate. After spending two weeks in Paris amongst the museums and shops, they had flown down to his family's villa in Monaco for a week. The water had cleared their minds and the sun had browned their skin. And even with a slight sunburn, Kate still thought Liam was handsome. She was also grateful the honeymoon happened when it did and for Angie and Eleanor's gag gift. Her hormones had really ramped up while they were away. And Liam was more than appreciative of the outfit and what being so far along had done to her chest. They had spent most of their honeymoon in bed, not that either of them necessarily minded this.

"We're not going to be able to do this when the baby comes." He rasped as Kate caught her breath and pulled his hair. "And you definitely won't be able to be this loud."

"Look who's talking." Kate slapped his shoulder before kissing him. "Neither will you."

A smirk hung from his lips as he slipped back underneath sheets. "Better make the most of it then."

When they finally returned to England, Kate was a week away from being eight months. She had really popped out and was getting uncomfortable. It felt like she was impossibly big and her back throbbed and her feet were swollen. So Helena's surprise of their new home being completely renovated had moved her to tears. They had been expecting to move in after Alex was born but her dad and a team of people had finished the house before they returned from the honeymoon. Kate was feeling self-conscious so being able to hide away from the press and the huge amount of Palace staff was just what she needed.

"I still can't believe we live _here_." She had exclaimed the first night they had moved in.

Liam looked away from the TV and frowned. "Do you not like it?"

Quickly, she shook her head. "No, I love it it's just so much."

This caused Liam to smile, he just took her hand and brushed his thumb over the rings on her finger. "You're a Royal now. You deserve only the best."

"I know." She muttered, feeling her face heat up. "It's insane this house is huge."

Liam looked around the large manor they were sitting in. Obviously, the house was smaller than the Royal Palace, but with three floors, ten bedrooms, a library, a small guest house, staff housing, two sitting rooms, four reception rooms and three gardens which included a pond, it was certainly nothing to sniff at. When they had first toured the house Kate's first thought was she could easily fit her old flat inside several times over.

"It is a bit much and I know it's overwhelming." He conceded. "But it's for our safety. And we're out of London and away from the press and Robert."

This was true, they had decided on this house because it was 45 minutes away from London. As nice as it sounded to be hours away from the King neither of them wanted their son to grow up so far away from his family. The home they had chosen was a happy medium it was in the country and just far enough that the press didn't bother them. Another positive was that Robert hated this house, so his visits would hopefully be rare. He had called it dreary when they were kids but Kate brought so much warmth to it. She made it a home.

"I do feel safer. The gates and the private road feels better compared to anyone being able to walk up to the gates in London." After her accident this was a relief, she never wanted to be hounded by the press like that again. "And I really enjoy that it's just the two of us most days. I still don't see why we need staff other than security."

"Because when this baby gets here you're not going to want to clean or do laundry or cook." He reminded her gently, not wanting to upset her. "They haven't started full time but when they do they'll get to know us and it will be like they aren't even here."

Kate knew that was probably true but she pulled her robe around her body tighter. "I just don't want to be seen."

"Why?"

She pointed down to her belly. "I just feel huge and gross."

"You could never be huge or gross love." He promised her as he put his arm around her. "You're having our kid which makes you amazing."

Her eyes flashed up to his. "You really think this is amazing? I've covered in stretch marks and every part of my body is huge. Did you know fingers could swell? Because I sure as hell didn't."

"You're always amazing first of all, even if you think your fingers are swollen." He kissed her fingertips and then bit his lip "I'm just glad we're finally home."

Kate stretched out next to him and rested her head on his shoulder. "There's no place I'd rather be."

* * *

All Liam could think was that life couldn't get much better than this. That was his first thought every morning as he and his wife curled up under the covers. Her blonde hair spilled across the pillows and all he could do was thank his lucky stars that he was hers.

Kate stirred in his arms and opened her green eyes into his, smiling lazily.

"Morning husband." She said quietly, her voice was thick with sleep.

Liam sighed and looked down at her. "Morning wife."

She craned her neck and brushed her warm lips against his. Liam held her face with his hands and felt her smile. When he thought she had fallen back asleep he carefully rolled out of bed to make breakfast.

"Come back to bed." She called, barely lifting her head from the pillow. "Please?"

He could easily lose his mind from being so in love, she was something to truly behold. When he climbed back in next to her she pressed her body to his side. This was his life and he had never been happier. Every time he looked at her he was completely floored by the fact that this was his wife. That by some miracle he had ended up with her.

"We're married." He found himself saying to her as they walked into the house after a walk. "Can you believe it?"

Her lips quirked up into a half smile. "You've been saying that since the wedding."

"I know, but it's just crazy how quickly things have changed in the past 8 months of my life." He sighed, as he helped her sit down on the sofa. "Honestly, when my brother returned and we decided to stop seeing each other I didn't know what to do with myself. But we're married and having a baby."

Watching Liam get sheepish about his feelings was endearing. It didn't matter that they had rings on their fingers or a house he would still look flustered. It was one of the things she loved about him.

"I have to admit I didn't know what to do either. I was literally going to tell you I was pregnant that night. and when you left, I, I thought that there was no way I'd be able to include you in this or keep him." Kate had a lump in her throat as she remembered how helpless she had felt. "I was totally alone."

Liam sat across from her in a chair, he bent forward his hands rested on his knees. "When did you decide to keep him?"

"Christmas actually. You had just left my flat and I knew if I had to let you go at least I'd still have a piece of you in my life." She was getting choked up just thinking about it. She chuckled and fanned her eyes. "I don't know why I'm even crying everything turned out fine."

He leaned over to her and placed his hand on her stomach. "More than fine. I never knew that's why you decided to keep him, but I'm so glad you did." He then pressed a quick kiss to her lips. "And I'm pretty sure it's your hormones love."

She frowned at this. "Haven't you realized to not mention my mood swings to me?"

"I'll remember next time around." He promised.

"Next time?" She sputtered. "Don't get too ahead of yourself."

"This house is going to be full of mini me's. We're going to have the Henstridge footie team." His said with mock seriousness. "Why do you think there are so many rooms?"

Kate just scoffed and shifted her weight, keeping a hand on her belly. "We'll see about that. The last time I checked my name was Kate, not Baby Factory."

"Actually," He teased, taking her hand in his and looking at her rings. "I believe your name is Kathryn, Her Royal Highness The Duchess of Cornwall, Countess of Strathearn and Lady Carrickfergus. If you want to be technical."

When they got married, Liam officially became the Duke of Cornwall which meant both he and Kate were granted Royal Titles. When she had first heard her whole name out loud it was embarrassing but Liam couldn't seem to get enough of it. He would jokingly bow to her and call her 'Your Highness' whenever he'd get her something. Even now she still blushed.

"That's such a mouthful. Really, do I need all of those titles?"

He just shrugged. "You deserve them. But I can always call you Her Royal Highness Kathryn Henstridge."

Her tears had passed and she gave him a warm smile. "I do like how our names sound together. Liam and Kathryn Henstridge does have a nice ring to it."

"I couldn't agree more, come on let's get you more comfortable." Liam stood up and pulled Kate to her feet. "You should be resting."

Since she was so close to her due date Kate had been getting more and more uncomfortable. They had been taking long walks so she didn't get too stiff but as soon as they'd get back inside Liam would make her climb into bed. At first, it was cute how protective he was but by the third or fourth day, it was smothering.

"I'm pregnant not made of glass." She winced, resting her hand on her lower back. "Ooh shit."

"What's wrong? Is this it? Sit down, or stand I guess so we can get to the car." Liam's voice was strained. "Why the hell didn't we pack a bag?"

"Liam." She was calm, her hand on her lip. "Li-"

"I know, just breathe, shit we didn't finish the book."

"Liam!"She raised her voice and he stopped. "I'm not in labor my back just hurts."

He visibly relaxed. "Are you sure?"

"Pretty sure." She bit her lip to hide her smile. "We have another month, relax."

He rubbed the back of his neck. "Sorry I just want it to go well."

"You're too sweet, that was almost as funny as when you first held a baby." She reached up to kiss him he was pouting slightly. "If I feel like anything is wrong you will be the first to know."

As they slowly made their way up the stairs Liam shook his head at her.

"It doesn't matter how small it is or how late it is. As soon as you feel anything there's a police escort waiting to take us to London. I know it seems extra but it's important he's born there if possible. But don't stress about it too much, it's just traditional and well with us going out of order it seems important."

He was talking quickly as they walked down the long hallway. He was anxiously twisting his wedding band around his finger as he spoke. All Kate could do was try not to laugh, he was getting more and more high strung by the day.

"You're more nervous than I am." She joked, stopping in front of the nursery. "It's sweet but just breathe, I know all the signs of early labor. And I know how important it is that he's born in London. If it weren't for Robert, I would say we should have stayed there."

"And miss out on our last weeks as childless newlyweds? I don't think so. Are you really not nervous?"

"Of course, I am. But I have you now and we've been through so much that the universe owes us a favor." She squeezed his shoulder. "I feel like it's going to be okay."

They had walked into the nursery and she went over to the crib. It was the one her father had picked out, Liam's childhood mobile hung over it. She could still remember the day Liam had come over to build it for her. She had been so unsure about everything and where they stood. She leaned into Liam when he wrapped his arms around her from behind.

"What are you thinking about?"

"Just the day you built this for Alex and how confusing everything had been." Her voice was far away. "I hadn't seen you for weeks and I missed you. All I wanted was for you to come back and find out the gender with me."

Liam rested his hands on her waist. "I remember that too. I had been so excited when you called, I missed you so much. My mum had been pushing me into proposing and I was so scared you'd say no."

"I was surprised you had asked. I had been terrible to you. I remember we were in my flat and I was eating mint ice cream and bacon while you worked. It felt so good to have you back with me."

He smiled against her hair. "I'd had been so nervous that whole night. The ring was in my jacket and was burning a hole. And when you asked me to come with you to find out the gender I promised myself I was going to be in their life one way or another."

"You proposed that day. I had to hold onto the railing. And here we are about to have our baby boy and we are married. When I took that first test I never thought this is how my life would have turned out."

"Me either but I'm so happy and look we have this beautiful house and I have my beautiful wife and my beautiful son."

"Say beautiful one more time." She teased.

"Beautiful."

"I can't stand you." Kate pointed to the nursery's decor. "But at least he'll have a beautiful room thanks to me."

Liam had kneeled in front of her to talk to the baby. "I think mummy means thanks to me. If it weren't for me you'd be looking at white walls buddy."

She huffed, pretending to be annoyed. She had finally agreed to light sage green walls and white furniture. It was a compromise between them. But she was pleased with the results. Toys filled the room and his wardrobe was full. Large white wooden letters hung above the head of the crib. There was an A, an S and an H, it spelled out his initials. The picture gallery Liam had created back in London was hung on the other wall. It had been filled in with a wedding picture of his parents.

"You're lucky I like the green your dad wanted blue. How stereotypical." She carded her fingers through Liam's hair. "The green is nice."

"It matches your eyes." He noted as he pressed his lips to her middle. "And he won't be bored."

"Just because you don't understand interior design doesn't mean you're right." She shook her head and sighed. "Now we should get as much sleep as we can before he gets here. His green room is going to keep him awake."

* * *

Kate had a final appointment with her physician when they returned from France. Dr Kinney had informed her that everything was progressing normally and she had explained to them what the early signs of labor were. She had also told them that it was just a waiting game at this point and that their son could make his debut at any time. And while she had also prided herself on being patient the days felt like they were passing her by at a snail's pace. There wasn't much to do, the nursery was done, her bag sat packed in the closet and the police escort was just a call away. Liam had been incredibly sweet though and understanding of her hormones and boredom. He had filled her days with long walks and backrubs.

"How are you feeling?" He asked as he held her hand. "Do you want to go inside?"

"We just came out here." She said, letting the sun warm her skin. "I'm fine, just swollen."

They were strolling through the garden, enjoying the end of summer weather. Even though she thought she looked awful he couldn't help but smile whenever he looked at her. Sure, she was bigger than normal but her skin had a pretty flush to it and she seemed more delicate as she got closer to her due date.

"You know what I thought of last night?" They stopped walking and Liam pointed to a grassy patch of land. "Alex will probably learn to kick his first goal out here."

"And it does seem like a nice spot to have a birthday party. I'm excited for him to be here and be a baby but the idea of having a kid is entirely different. He's going to grow up so fast." She felt annoyed as her eyes welled up. "Not this again, Jesus it's so frustrating."

Liam just shook his head and slung his arm over her shoulder. "Don't worry we'll have plenty of time and when he's older we'll give him siblings."

"Yeah, we'll give him siblings." She said sarcastically. "I don't know if I want to get this big ever again."

"We'll get a pet then. You, me, Alex and a nice dog. We'll be a picture-perfect family away from London and all the bullshit tied to my family."

She shielded her eyes with her hand. "And how are they? I know Angie keeps texting me asking if it's time."

"I think she, my mum and Eleanor are in a group chat about it. They keep asking if we're okay, I don't think my mum is used to me not living there yet."

"She could pay us a visit. I like having her around, especially since my mum isn't here."

Liam dismissed this. "No, she'll never leave if we invite her. But she would be thrilled to hear you say that about her. But Len sends her love and says Robert has been sulking since the wedding."

"Good." She scoffed. "As he should."

He took her face in his hands and kissed her. "That's my girl."

"Say that again."

His voice was softer this time, his eyes crinkling when he smiled. "You're my girl."

Since Liam had panicked about not being prepared they were finishing the "What to Expect" book. They were having a lazy evening since it was too rainy to go for a walk, they were both sitting in bed reading their respective copies. Kate was focused on the birthing chapter and was trying not to get freaked out by it. She glanced over to Liam who had his brows knitted together and was highlighting a page. Her book was tidy but his copy had sticky notes peeked out of most of the pages.

"You're hot when you're focused." She poked his face. "Your copy is so marked up."

He put the cap on his pen. "When you told me you were pregnant I wanted to do the best job as possible. My mum said my dad was the same way and he was amazing so I figured I better learn as much as I can."

"Well distract me from reading about the contractions." She shut her eyes and leaned against his chest. "Read to me."

Liam situated himself around her. "He's basically twiddling his thumbs waiting to come out at this point. And apparently, he's practicing kicking his legs."

"Oh trust me, he's practiced more than enough." She rubbed her side.

"It also says you'll be sore."

"Tell me something I don't know." She scoffed and kept her eyes shut. "I'm three times my normal size."

"It says sex can help get things going." He swallowed the lump in his throat. "And I certainly don't mind certain parts of you being three times bigger."

At this she sat up, her eyes wide. "Don't tempt me I'm so hormonal right now."

"It does say it can help start labor." He cocked an eyebrow and smiled hopefully.

"You're just saying that."

He sat up and cleared his throat. "Labor can be induced by doing physical activities such as light exercise, walking around and sex. And oh, what's this? Kate Henstridge can start labor by having sex with her handsome, brilliant and frankly amazing husband Liam. Babe, it's in the book, we have to follow it. It's right here in chapter 17."

"Ah, chapter 17 my favorite." She gave him a smirk and kissed him. "Well, they did get the handsome part right."

"We don't have to if you don't want to." He was more serious this time. "You do look incredible though."

"It is in the book." She sighed and pretended to roll her eyes. "I guess we'll follow it if we have too."

Liam set the books on the floor and pulled her into his lap. She threaded her fingers through his hair and sank into the kiss, feeling her heart speed up. When he went to take her shirt off she paused.

"What is it?"

"You can't call me fat or look at my stretch marks." She looked away from him. "I know it's natural but it's embarrassing."

Liam shook his head and turned her face so they were looking at each other. His eyes were hooded with desire. "First of all, you could never be fat and I would never say that to you. Secondly, you have stretch marks because you're having our baby and finally there's literally nothing I want more than this right now."

"You mean it? I just feel so big."

"I promise." He pulled her shirt over her head and took off her bra. "And it's definitely not a bad thing."

She leaned down and kissed him, "I love you, you know that?"

"Of course." His fingers grazed over her skin. "I love you too."

Kate smiled softly. "You still think I'm pretty?"

Liam laughed at this. How could she think he didn't? Between her blonde hair falling down her back and her chest in his face, she was nothing short of beautiful. He sat up a bit and held the back of her neck.

"Sweetheart." His mouth was dry. "You're incredibly hot and gorgeous, of course, I think that."

"Well if that's what you think of me-" She kissed him roughly and slipped her hand under his shirt. "I think you're also incredibly hot."

He grinned and took his shirt off before putting his hands back on her. "I'm glad we agree."

"Just be careful I'm so fucking sore." She laughed and it lit up her face. She pointed to her breasts. "They better stay at least half of this size after all this."

* * *

When Liam woke up a few hours later it was dark outside and the space next to him in bed was cold. He really hadn't meant to fall asleep but Kate hadn't been kidding when she said she was hormonal. She had lasted way longer than he had. He rolled out of bed and put his boxers back on and wandered downstairs, he had made it to the bottom of the steps when he heard crying.

"Kate?" He called out hoarsely. "Kate where are you?"

There was sniffle coming from the kitchen and he found her standing in his shirt. She was illuminated by the refrigerator light and leaning against the counter.

"What's wrong?"

Kate rolled her eyes and looked up at him. She couldn't get any words out at first and just waved her hand as she cried. He frowned and wiped her eyes with a napkin.

"Sweetheart are you okay?"

"I'm eating mustard and a bell pepper." She explained pointing to the bowl. "I-I don't even like mustard. Do I look _fucking_ okay?"

Despite himself, Liam laughed and kissed her forehead. "I thought something was wrong."

"Are you blind?" Kate hit his arm. "There is something wrong, I'm disgusting. Oh my god, this is gross but this stupid baby wants it."

"You're so cute when you're mad."

"No I'm not." She spat, feeling irritated out of nowhere. "I'm huge, and sore and eating mustard at three in the fucking morning."

Liam poured himself a glass of water. "Babe just breathe it's mood swings."

"I know that Liam! God, I'm not stupid, don't mention them. God, now I'm angry." She ran her hand over his face and scowled at his smirk. "What is so funny?"

He shrugged, suppressing his laugh. "Nothing, I promise."

"Don't l-lie to me. God, you never tell me anything why don't you trust me." She rubbed her belly feeling the baby kick. "I hate this. All that sex better have started labor because I'm too sore to try again."

Liam just let out a long breath and knelt down in front of her. He rested his hands on her belly and Kate looked at him as she continued chewing on her pepper.

"Hey Alexander, it's your dad. Do you think you could do your mum a favor and stop making her crave mustard? Now it's a personal favorite of mine so you have good taste but she hates it. Maybe you could make her want ice cream? She has a big sweet tooth, your mum." His voice was soft and he ran his hand over her round stomach. "And maybe get here soon so she isn't so sore?"

Hearing how gentle Liam's voice was softened her foul mood slightly. She was still irritable but it was almost impossible to stay mad as Liam talked to their son.

"So it's your fault he likes mustard?" She made sure her tone was a bit more teasing. "We will have to have a second baby after all because at this point he's going to be your carbon copy."

"That is the idea." He sat getting to his feet. "But I wouldn't be opposed to a little girl one day."

"I have always liked the name Sophia." She yawned, coming down from a mood swing always made her tired. "I'm sorry I yelled at you."

Liam shook his head, "Don't mention it. Let's get you back to bed."

* * *

While the first eight months of her pregnancy had been pretty easy, aside from morning sickness, the past two weeks had proven difficult. Kate was officially two weeks away from her due date and Alex was still growing.

"Seriously why don't you just get induced or something?" Angie asked over the phone. "You sound miserable."

"Because I'm not going to force him before he's ready." She explained as she examined her reflection. "I swear my chest is so sore, I feel like I got punched."

She snickered. "I know Liam must be a fan. If I liked kids, I'd consider getting pregnant just for the free boob job."

" _Angie_." She sputtered, feeling her face warm up. "God, do you have no shame?"

"Kate he's a guy and your tits are huge, I'm just saying. Seriously if it weren't for the rest of it I'd have a baby, your skin looks great too."

"Because bigger breasts and good skin are the reasons I got pregnant. And if you must know he's a fan but there's a strict no-touch policy, they hurt." She said coolly before raising an eyebrow. "I'm sure Ashok would be thrilled to hear that you're planning to have a baby."

Her sister was quiet for a minute but her words were rushed. "If you must know he doesn't want kids either. But it does suck that they hurt, I read sex can help get it started."

"Give me a break, Liam says the same thing. Trust me we've tried but it's too hot and my body hurts. But interesting you know Ashok doesn't want kids, should I send you my wedding dress?

"Maybe. He is sweet and while he's not a Duke or a Prince I do like him." She sounded happy and Kate smiled. "And too bad about the no sex thing. Try some jumping jacks or something."

"I just might. Well, your nephew is demanding I feed him so I'll text you."

"Tell Liam I said hi and try to rest."

As they hung up Liam walked into the room. "Did you say something about Ashok and a wedding dress?"

"Apparently, he and my sister are dating. At least someone is having sex around here." She blew her bangs out of her eyes and laid back on the bed. "Meanwhile I'm a beached whale."

Liam rolled his eyes. "You're not a whale. You're just as stunning as ever."

"Fine, maybe not a whale but I feel like, like," She trailed looking for the right words that explained how much pain she was in. "Like a pack of dogs dragged me through the streets."

His lips quirked up. "Isn't that my line?"

"You got me pregnant I think I can borrow it."

Liam sat behind her and rubbed her shoulders trying to get the knots out of her back. He did feel bad he had caused her so much pain so he tried to distract her.

"I remember that night so well. I had been feeling bad about Ted Pryce so I was getting into fights. I think it was to get out my anger I don't really know." He explained quietly. "Jasper agreed to give me private time. And I had just got the crap kicked out of me and I thought of Robbie and how he had been a dick his whole life."

"Not much has changed."

"You're right. But I thought of you, and obviously, I had this huge crush on you the whole time. And I was worried about you. So I walked to the pub and you were there looking as beautiful as ever."

She peeked over her shoulder at him. "I never knew that story. You looked so much not like yourself it took me a second to figure out it was you. But then I saw the blood and I was worried."

"You let me sleep on your couch and you cleaned me up. I remember waking up wondering what it would take to wake up with you." He pressed a kiss to her shoulder. "And now I get to wake up next to you every single day."

Kate brushed her thumb under his eye remembering how bruised and swollen it had been.

"I forgot you were there so when I walked out that morning I was surprised but I thought you were so ridiculously good looking. And I was worried about you and even though you were just Robert's brother at the time I wanted to protect you from whatever was going on. Because it obviously wasn't wild dogs that dragged you through the streets." She admitted, picking at her sleeve. "I didn't want you to go that morning."

"Trust me I didn't either. But I think things worked out." He picked up her left hand. "Even if it took some time."

Kate shrugged. "It never worked out for me. I never sold that mug on eBay, think of the profit I could have made."

"Shut up." He scoffed and shoved her. "You get a baby, a Royal wedding and me."

She sighed and put her hand on his cheek. "I guess I'll just have to settle."

He rolled his eyes. "I like to think I'm a good catch."

She kissed him gently. "Definitely."

* * *

If he had known Kate would be pregnant in the middle of a sweltering August Liam would have accidentally broken a condom another time. A week had passed and she had gone from being horny and playful to cranky and hot and annoyed. Every little thing would make her cry or shout. And while it was cute at first he just wanted Alex to be born. He was brushing his teeth in the bathroom when he heard her curse loudly. His mum had told him this was normal when someone was almost nine months pregnant. She had told him to just be polite. He finished up and sighed, wondering what Kate was pissed about now.

"Come on just fucking open." There was a crash. "Damn it!"

Cautiously Liam walked into the bedroom and found Kate crying as she struggled to bend over to pick up a bottle. She was in her bra and a robe.

"Babe?"

"I couldn't get it open and now I can't bend over to pick it up. And my skin is itchy and I can't do anything." She sniffed. "I can't stand it."

Liam was looking at her stomach and felt a bit guilty. She did look sore and her sides were covered in angry red stretch marks. Her chest looked painful as well and he bit his lip. Kate wasn't amused by this.

"Don't you dare. You're such a guy one glimpse at tits and you're ready to go. The last time you put your dick in me this happened." She pointed to her belly. "So keep it away from me."

She had also gotten more vulgar the further along she got. She cursed normally but this was way more colorful. There was something cute about such dirty words coming from someone who was so sweet.

"Actually, darling," He began as he picked up the lotion. "The last time I came near you like that was a few weeks ago and you lasted for three hours and you certainly seemed to enjoy it."

Kate took the lotion and rubbed it over her stretch marks. She rolled her eyes as she did so and caught his gaze in the mirror.

"Well I enjoyed that but this is different. I'm angry and sweaty and just want this baby to come out. My feet fucking hurt and my back's sore and my stomach feels sick." She pouted a bit. "You're never coming near me with anything less than two condoms ever again."

Liam rubbed her back soothingly. "It's going to be okay. You only have a week to go until your due date."

"I know it's just annoying." She wiped her eyes. "I'm sorry I'm such a bitch. I'm not mad at you."

He sighed and kissed her cheek. "I know it's okay. How about you finish up and I'll make some tea and we can find something to watch."

She nodded tearfully. "Okay."

Liam squeezed her shoulder and went downstairs. It took a few moments for her to calm down and when she did she felt bad She had been snippy for the past few days and it wasn't Liam's fault. She just wanted to stop feeling like she weighed an extra hundred pounds. She rubbed lotion into her skin and smiled a bit as Alex kicked.

"I know you must be out of room in there. So maybe if you could hurry up and get here?" She spoke softly. "Your dad's been a saint but even he's getting annoyed."

As she put on a real shirt she found herself thinking about the day of her first doctor's appointment. She had been changing and caught a glimpse of her stomach, it had been so small back then. Liam didn't even know and her sister had found the invitations to the charity gala and convinced her to go. It was crazy how quickly her body and her relationship with Liam had changed in a few months. They had been broken up at the time but now he was just downstairs and was already a great dad. When she found him in the main living room she laughed to herself. He was reading the 'What to Expect' book even though they had finished it the other day.

"Are you still reading that?"

He turned around, looking embarrassed. "Yeah, I thought I should study."

"Maybe I'll quiz you later. You're cute." Kate smiled warmly as she sat down. "And incredibly sweet and patient. Thank you for being so understanding about my mood swings. I'm sorry I've been a bitch."

He set the book on the table. "You could never be a bitch. I just wish there was something I could do for you."

She stretched her legs out into his lap. "You could be the best husband ever and rub my ankles."

"Only because I like you." He passed her a bowl before rubbing her legs. "I can get you something else but you liked it yesterday."

Kate hummed appreciatively at the bowl of ice cream in her lap. "You deserve sainthood dear husband."

"Tell me about it." He teased. "But anything for my beautiful albeit cranky wife."

They had settled on a sitcom on Netflix and spent the morning on the couch. Liam plied Kate with plenty of tea and foot rubs so she wouldn't get upset. And to his credit, he hadn't made any comments when she requested a tomato to dip into her cuppa. It had been about two hours since they first sat down when small cramps pinched her sides but she didn't say anything.

"I want more tea," Liam said later, moving her legs off of his lap and standing up. "What other gross combinations of foods do you want?"

Kate gave a tight smile. "Just water, please."

When he came back a few minutes later she shifted as she felt the second round of cramps. It had been about an hour since the first ones. Liam was still rubbing her ankles absentmindedly as he watched TV. He almost didn't hear her the first time she said his name.

"Li?"

"Hmm?" He didn't move his eyes from the screen.

"What are the first signs of labor?

He snorted at this. "I thought you were joking about the quiz."

"Liam." She said again.

"Fine, fine. The book says your back will get tight and your sides will get cramps. You might feel like you're going to get sick too." He rattled off and glanced at her. "Did I pass?"

"It's not a quiz and I'm not joking." Kate let out a long breath and winced. "We may have to leave soon."

He turned, confused at what she was talking about. But then he saw how pale she was and how her fingers dug into her sides. She inhaled deeply and grimaced.

"Wait, holy shit." He sat up. "Is this it?"

She bent forward and groaned. "Either that or I'm dying but probably the first one."

Liam's heart was pounding in his chest. "Shit. Okay, just breathe I'll call the escort and get your bag."

When he dashed out of the living room she braced her back with her hand. She could hear him running around and talking on the phone.

"I need the escort right now. No, I don't know how far apart anything is, just get here please." He then pounded up the stairs.

"Liam! Not to rush you or anything but I wouldn't mind having the baby in a hospital!" She called out, her laugh was a bit anxious. "And if you trip down the stairs it'll be all bad."

He came back into the living room with her bag over his shoulder and tossed her shoes at her. She ducked as they flew at her he was running his hand through his hair.

"Jesus, don't throw them at me." She slipped them on. "Relax."

"Sorry, I am relaxed, shit maybe you should have quizzed me. Are you okay? I mean, of course, you're not okay you're in labor." He was speaking quickly. "Just breathe in and out. The car is right outside the escort is ready."

Kate hoisted herself off the couch. "I think _you_ need to breathe. It just hurts a little."

Liam gave a short nervous laugh, his eyes were wide. "How are you calmer than I am?"

"One of us has to be."

Liam wrapped one arm around her waist and supported her weight as they walked out of the house. The driver opened the door and Liam carefully helped her step up into the SUV. She was breathing heavier than she had been a few minutes ago and he kicked himself for not paying closer attention.

"Do you think you'll make it to London?"

"Yeah, it just started." She winced again. "It's not pleasant but it's not bad."

As they pulled out of the gates they were met by four police cars. Once they took off Kate turned to Liam, grinning.

"Shit we're having a baby." She felt her eyes grow wet. "This is actually real."

Even though he thought he might throw up he couldn't help but give her a shaky grin in return. He kissed the top of her head and rested his forehead against hers. He was going to be a dad. After all the drama and the waiting, it was finally happening. They were about to become a family.

* * *

 **AN:** Kate is officially in labor and the Royal Baby will be here soon! I really tried to capture just how hormonal Kate was and I hope I showed some humor. Additionally, I wanted to show how sweet Liam was. Back in season 1 he was such a sweetheart. Also, according to my research, pregnant couples have sex quite often. They are newlyweds and are young after all. The next update should be posted on Sunday but if not I will put a note on my profile. I hope you enjoyed and please review. Next time hopefully we'll meet Alex! Thank you and see you next week!


	23. Chapter 23

AN: Happy Sunday Loyals and Merry Christmas Eve if you celebrate! This chapter picks up a few hours after the last one did. There were no reviews last time but thanks for reading. I hope you review and let me know what you think, it would be a Christmas miracle!

 **Song recommendation for this chapter: Life Begins by Shelly Fraley**

 **Countdown to the Royals Season Four: 76 days aka 11 weeks.**

* * *

Kate had never liked hospitals. There was always something about them that made her feel uneasy. Maybe it was the harsh lights, the sterile rooms or small sense of dread she felt whenever she was in one. They just didn't sit with her well. The last time she had been in one was after her accident and she had almost lost Alex. The time before that was a few years ago when her mother passed away. So being in a hospital made her nervous, add that on top of being scared to give birth and she was just short of panicked.

"Just breathe, it's going to be okay." Angie coached. "In and out. Liam will be back in a second."

Kate ground her teeth together and twisted at the sheets. Her sides cramped up as she tried to focus on breathing in through her nose and out through her mouth.

"It passed." She groaned, relaxing her body. "How long was that?"

"About a half hour since the last set," Liam said walking into the room. "I'm sorry are you okay?"

"Well it's not pleasant and the nurses won't give up the pain meds yet." She rolled her eyes but took the cup of tea Liam was holding out. "That, however, is the best thing I've seen all day."

Liam smoothed her hair and sat down next to her. "Do you need anything?"

"To have him so we can go home. I hate hospitals, they're bad luck." She complained, blowing on her cup. "I h-hate this so much. I thought it happened a lot faster than this."

Liam sighed and rubbed her back. "Don't say that. Everything is going to be fine, I'm sorry about all of this."

"S'not your fault." She muttered resting her head on a pillow. "It just hurts."

Angie said something about shaking down a nurse for painkillers, leaving the two of them alone. Kate had been in the hospital for almost 5 hours now and her water had broken shortly after arriving in London. Mount Margaret was the hospital countless members of the Henstridge family had been born in, dating back to his great-grandfather. Since then his grandfather, father, and Liam had been born there, including various cousins and his siblings. It felt nice to carry on the tradition with his son. But it didn't stop him from feeling guilty everytime Kate's body was wracked with contractions.

"It's going to be okay. It'll be worth it once he's here with us." He kissed the back of her hand. "And if anyone is going to get painkillers it's going to be Angie."

She smiled at this. "I hope so, it kind of hurts right now but when I get contractions it's awful." When Alex gave a strong kick she inhaled sharply. "And he's too busy kicking to actually come out."

Liam rubbed his hands across her stomach. "You know, you'd have a lot more room to move around if you came out. Your mum and I really want to meet you."

"I'm going to be a mum. I know I've had 9 months to get used to the idea but I still can't believe it's happening, especially with you. There was a part of me that thought this day would happen without you."

"Never, you couldn't get rid of me if you tried."

Kate's laughed died out as she winced at a spasm in her back. "Ugh, where's Angie with the nurse? I'm just pushing a baby out of my body no big deal, take your time."

"Just breathe, you shouldn't get too worked up." Liam massaged her back. "This whole floor has been cleared out for you I'm sure they're prepping or something."

She groaned at this and it wasn't from the pain. "Don't remind me I feel guilty about that."

This made Liam fight back a smile, his wife was the sweetest person he knew. "Darling, you're too nice for your own good. You're literally in labor and you feel bad for other people."

"Of course I do. I'm just Kate, there's no good reason the floor should be empty."

"This is called the Henstridge Maternity Wing and you're Kathryn Henstridge I think you're entitled to it." He taunted, jostling her a bit. "It's not like you kicked everyone out for fun."

"You have a point this is the least fun I've ever had in my life."

Angie was triumphant as she walked back into the room, the Royal Obstetrician and nurse followed behind her. Kate nearly wept at the sight of them.

"Your Highness, Angie tells me your contractions are getting closer together."

"Yeah the last set was the worst, please call me Kate." She sat up a bit. "When can I have the epidural?"

The doctor was sliding on a pair of gloves and sat on a stool. "It shouldn't be long now, we'll just check how close you are and go from there."

Liam averted his eyes as the doctor slipped her hands under the sheet. Of course, it was nothing he hadn't seen before but the whole labor experience was making him a bit sick. He knew it was natural but seeing the sheer amount of pain Kate was in because of his mistake was too much and he wanted to give her privacy. It made sense that fathers used to wait in the hallway for these sorts of things but he promised he'd be hands on.

"You're about halfway there, so during the next round of pains we'll see the intensity and then give you an IV." She looked at her watch. "Since they're speeding up it shouldn't be that much of a wait. I'm going to go prepare your IV, is there anything you need?"

Feeling defeated she just waved her hand so Liam spoke up. "No, thank you Doctor."

"Of course Your Highness and I would also start to eat ice instead of drinking water."

"Will you get me some?" Kate moaned as she tapped Liam on the shoulder. "Please?"

"No problem, will you be okay?"

Angie just shoved him off. "She has me and I have to make one last push for her to name him after me."

Kate shook her head, a bit exasperated. "Not this again."

Liam held back a laugh as he squeezed her shoulder before walking towards the door.

"Why not? Angelo is a perfectly good name it's only one letter off from being Angela."

As he walked down the hall he was grateful for the chance to be alone. After getting Kate's ice chips he noticed how badly his hands shook. He rested his head against the wall and took a deep breath, his stomach twisted nervously. He knew Kate should be the nervous one seeing that she was the one having the baby but he still felt anxious. It felt like he was going to throw up or that his legs were going to give out. This was really happening, he was about to be a father. Of course, he was excited and finally wanted to meet his son but it was still overwhelming. 23 was fairly young to be a father and responsible for another, entirely dependent human being. There wasn't anyone he could really ask for fatherly advice.

"I just wish you were here dad." He muttered.

A small hand on his shoulder made him jump when he turned he saw his mother. She was smiling softly and her eyes were full of concern.

"Someone's nervous." She smoothed down his hair. "You're as white as a sheet."

"Y-Yeah." He admitted, swallowing hard. "You have no idea."

"Everything's going to be alright. How's Kathyrn?"

"She's a week early and she hates hospitals and she's in pain and it's my fault _and_ -" His words came out rushed and a bit frantic.

His mum held up a hand to cut him off. "Take a breath Liam, it's going to be fine. A week early can be normal and it's not your fault."

He ran a hand over his face and sniffed. "I'm not ready for this Mum, I know nothing about babies or being a dad."

"I don't think any parent is." Helena rested her hand on his cheek. "You remind me so much of your father."

"Really?"

"I remember the day Robbie was born. He was so nervous, almost more than I was. He had read every book he could get his hands on and prepared for everything." She said fondly. "He was a wonderful father and you will be too. You're a great man and you have a big heart. The rest will fall into place."

Liam wrung his hands. "I've read books too but it's different it's real life now."

"Anybody would be lucky to have you by their side. You'll figure it out as you go. Simon would be proud of you and so am I."

He gave her a tight smile. "Thanks, Mum."

"Now let's go see her. I promised your sister I'd give her updates."

"Where is she?"

"Still at home, she and Jasper didn't want to crowd her."

"Well, one sister is probably enough," Liam said as they walked into the room.

"I heard that." Angie looked away from her phone.

Helena gave Kate small hug and greeted Angie and her father who was now seated across the room.

"How are you feeling?"

"It's starting to hurt more but I can have an epidural soon." She answered honestly, grimacing a bit. "The doctor should be back in soon."

She nodded sympathetically. "Just make sure you take lots of deep breaths it happens faster than you would expect. You should try to get some rest."

"She's right, everything is going to be fine Katie. You can do this." Laurence agreed, patting her hair. "Do you need anything?"

Kate just shook her head, "I'm just tired."

"Come on dad, let's go look for a gift." Angie took her dad's arm. "We'll be downstairs, I'll find you a magazine or something."

"Thanks, love you."

"You too, text me if anything exciting happens."

Helena cleared her throat. "So today's the big day."

She laughed nervously. "I guess so."

"How's the pain? I know you must have questions." Helena squeezed her hand.

Kate sucked her bottom lip between her teeth before letting it out. "How does it feel to get the needle in your back?"

"Compared to everything else not that bad, I promise. It's just a deep pinch but it takes the edge off."

"Well anytime they want to stick it would be great."

Helena picked up her clutch and gave an understanding smile. "I'll give you two sometime and see if the doctor can do anything about the pain. Just breathe."

"Thanks, mum." Liam's voice was hoarse.

When she shut the door behind her Kate sighed. "I'm glad it's just the two of us."

"It won't be that way for long. Are you alright?"

If she was being honest she was scared, not so much about being a mother but the fact that she'd soon be giving birth was a bit overwhelming. But did want anyone to fuss over her too much. She just shrugged and tightened her ponytail.

"Kate I know that look. And I know you well enough to know that you're trying to pretend everything okay." He kissed her knuckles. "Talk to me."

"Really?"

"I remember the day Robbie was born. He was so nervous, almost more than I was. He had read every book he could get his hands on and prepared for everything." She said fondly. "He was a wonderful father and you will be too. You're a great man and you have a big heart. The rest will fall into place."

Liam wrung his hands. "I've read books too but it's different it's real life now."

"Anybody would be lucky to have you by their side. You'll figure it out as you go. Simon would be proud of you and so am I."

He gave her a tight smile. "Thanks, Mum."

"Now let's go see her. I promised your sister I'd give her updates."

"Where is she?"

"Still at home, she and Jasper didn't want to crowd her."

"Well, one sister is probably enough," Liam said as they walked into the room.

"I heard that." Angie looked away from her phone.

Helena gave Kate a small hug and greeted Angie and her father who was now seated across the room.

"How are you feeling?"

"It's starting to hurt more but I can have an epidural soon." She answered honestly, grimacing a bit. "The doctor should be back in soon."

She nodded sympathetically. "Just make sure you take lots of deep breaths it happens faster than you would expect. You should try to get some rest."

"She's right, everything is going to be fine Katie. You can do this." Laurence agreed, patting her hair. "Do you need anything?"

Kate just shook her head, "I'm just tired."

"Come on dad, let's go look for a gift." Angie took her dad's arm. "We'll be downstairs, I'll find you a magazine or something."

"Thanks, love you."

"You too, text me if anything exciting happens."

Helena cleared her throat. "So today's the big day."

She laughed nervously. "I guess so."

"How's the pain? I know you must have questions." Helena squeezed her hand.

Kate sucked her bottom lip between her teeth before letting it out. "How does it feel to get the needle in your back?"

"Compared to everything else not that bad, I promise. It's just a deep pinch but it takes the edge off."

"Well anytime they want to stick it in would be great."

Helena picked up her clutch and gave an understanding smile. "I'll give you two sometime and see if the doctor can do anything about the pain. Just breathe."

"Thanks, mum." Liam's voice was hoarse.

When she shut the door behind her Kate sighed. "I'm glad it's just the two of us."

"It won't be that way for long. Are you alright?"

If she was being honest she was scared, not so much about being a mother but the fact that she'd soon be giving birth was a bit overwhelming. But she didn't want anyone to fuss over her too much. She just shrugged and tightened her ponytail.

"Kate I know that look. And I know you well enough to know that you're trying to pretend everything is okay." He kissed her knuckles. "Talk to me."

She exhaled shakily. "I'm j-just scared, it's going to hurt and it's already been a few hours. On TV it always looks so quick and the woman is usually angry but I just feel sick."

"If it makes you feel any better I'm glad your not angry yet." He quipped, trying to break the tension. "And I know it will probably hurt but you'll have me and painkillers and a whole team of nurses to help you. You're so strong and I know you can do this."

Being in labor had increased her hormones so she wasn't surprised when she started crying. "I'm so glad you're here. I sound like a broken record but I _really_ thought I'd be here all by myself but I'm not." Her voice cracked. "Thank you, for not just walking out, I know with your stupid brother it would have been easier but I don't think I could do this without you."

"Don't cry, I'm just glad you let me be here after my stupid brother." He shook his head and pressed his hand to her face. "I would never have let you do this on your own, that sounds awful. This is my son and I don't want to miss anything. I'm crazy about you and it's all going to be worth it."

"Promise me something?"

"Anything."

"You won't be mad if I break your hand?" She chuckled a bit. "Because I can't make any promises."

This made a grin spread across Liam's face. "Just this once."

* * *

Seven hours into labor and Kate's contractions had steadily become almost unbearable even with the epidural. It was just Liam, some of the medical staff and herself in the room. Angie had always had a weak stomach so she was sitting in the waiting room with her dad, Helena and Eleanor, and Jasper.

"This is fucking awful." She gritted her teeth. "Is he stuck or something?"

"No Your Highness, just taking his time." The nurse reported. "Everything appears to be fine."

She laughed and Liam knew it was the one she only gave when she was angry. "Fine? None of this is fine there's baby that refuses to come out and you stuck a needle in my spine."

"Sweetheart just breathe."

Her head turned so quickly she was surprised she didn't give herself whiplash. "I am, did you think I just decided to forget how to?"

"It's nearly time to push. Just give me a moment to collect the doctor."

"Thank you." Liam nodded to her.

"Oh great, another person who is going to be between my legs." She groaned but soon bit down on her lip. "Ow, Jesus this is bullshit."

Seeing her in so much pain made Liam feel queasy so he just rubbed her shoulders like she was a boxer about to go in the ring. He wished he could take the pain in her place.

"C'mon Kate you've got this, you're amazing you can do it."

He looked so reassuring that she wanted to believe him but the pressure and pain in her pelvis made her think otherwise. She shook her head and blinked a few times.

"I'm scared." She whimpered. "I know I said I wasn't but holy shit. W-What if I can't do it?"

Liam swiped the pad of his thumb under her eyes. "Don't cry you and can do it. I know it hurts but I believe in you."

"D-Don't leave me."

He pressed a kiss to her forehead. "I'm here, I'm not going anywhere."

"Alright, Kathryn I bet you're finally ready to get this show on the road." The doctor said walking into the room, holding out her freshly cleaned hands. "How are you feeling?"

"Like I'm going to die." She admitted, shifting around in the bed. "You've done this before right?"

She chuckled. "I've delivered your husband, his sister and his brother and many other babies."

Kate just nodded tearfully, it felt her insides were being torn open and each kick from Alex was sharp. She looked up at the ceiling and took a deep inhale, the past nine months had been leading up to this. But now that the moment was finally here she felt lost. Liam squeezed her hand and he gave her a reassuring nod.

"Let's d-do this then." She replied wearily and screwed up her face in pain at her cramps. "I think he's ready."

Liam was standing next to her bed and he watched as the nurses helped her feet go up into stirrups and as the doctor pulled gloves on. His stomach swooped and he had to blink a few times. It was really happening. For some reason, all he could think about was the day he found out she was pregnant. He felt much like he did now, he was processing everything around him but he didn't understand it. He felt like he was about to collapse from the shock of it all. So much had changed since that night, she wasn't just his ex she was his wife now. He felt significantly more terrified than he had been that night but he tried to keep his expression pleasant. He didn't need to scare Kate more than she already was.

"You can do this." He gave her a quick kiss. "I love you."

"I love you too."

"Okay Kathryn, the next set of contractions should be starting in just a moment. I want you to push until 10 and then breathe deeply, okay?" The doctor called from the foot of the bed. "Just relax, it's going to feel like pressure."

Kate wanted to throw up she was about to have a baby. But she couldn't focus on her mounting panic for too long because cramps kicked in.

"Okay, you need to push. Nice and steady."

She tensed her body and pushed, gripping Liam's hand in hers. The epidural had dulled the sharpest of pains but it still felt like she was getting stabbed. She tried to focus on Liam's free hand rubbing her back and the doctor's voice. Anything but the immense pressure and cramps.

"Ow, ow, ow." She groaned, leaning forward. "Shit."

Liam's eyes were wide with fear as he watched Kate's face screw up in pain. Her face was already red and her chest was heaving, but he was too frozen in shock to look away.

"Good, good, eight, keep going, nine and ten." The nurse on the other side of the bed coached. "Good job."

As soon as the nurse counted to ten Kate rubbed her fists into her eyes. This was worse than she had imagined. She turned to Liam and saw that he was wide-eyed and chewing on his lip.

"You're doing great." His tone was bright and he nodded reassuringly. "Remember the book said to think of a happy place."

Before she could speak she doubled over. More contractions wracked her body, stronger than the last and everything below her waist felt like it was being torn apart. She dug her fingernails into Liam's arm as she bared down.

"I'm going to count to ten again. Push harder this time you're doing so well Kathryn."

"No, no, no it h-hurts." She cried, tears spilled down her cheeks and her bangs stuck to her forehead. "Aah, no, I-I can't."

With each scream, Liam flinched and he could feel her nails breaking the skin on his arm. She didn't sound human.

"Baby breathe, I'll count with you." He urged leaning down closer to her. "Just push."

"No really? Just push?" She shouted, grinding her teeth. "I didn't fucking think of that."

"Are you ready? One, two, three." The doctor started. "Push."

Kate sucked in a deep breath and squeezed her eyes shut as she pushed again. She let out a long scream as she did so. This was the worst pain she had felt in her entire life and drew blood from her lip.

"Six, Seven, Eight."

Liam ran his hand over his face, trying not to get overwhelmed. She was in so much pain and he was helpless and couldn't do anything. All he could do was whisper in her ear.

"I'm sorry. I'm s-sorry you're doing so well I love you. Come on, breathe Kate." He pressed a kiss to her head. "You can do it. Nine and ten."

"I d-don't want to do this anymore. M-Make it stop." She begged, starting to feel panicked. "Oh my god please."

"We can't stop but it's going well, you're nearly there. I can almost see the head. " The doctor encouraged from where she sat. "You need to breathe we don't want you to panic."

She shook her head, a sheen of sweat broke out on her forehead and tears coursed down her face. Her breathing was shaky but deep.

"I'm scared."

Liam dabbed her face with a damp cloth and stroked her cheek with his thumb.

"Just a few more times okay? I'm right here and there's no reason to be scared. You got through the past 9 months with the accident, the press and the drama. You're so strong."

As she looked at him he noticed his eyes were a bit red and he looked just as nervous as she felt. But despite this, he was smiling like she was the best thing he'd ever seen. She couldn't help but give a pained smile in return. This was all she had wanted when she decided to keep the baby, Liam at her side.

"O-Okay."

When the next set of pains ramped up she grabbed a hold of Liam's hand and he kept whispering how strong she was in her ear. Each moment was excruciating and she screamed at the top of her lungs.

"I can see the head, you're right there. Come on. Give another good set." The doctor instructed. "Ready, ready go."

"Shit, shit." She grunted, her breathing was heavy and she sobbed. "It hurts."

"You're so close." Liam was almost bouncing on his feet. "He's so close."

Kate gave another push and her heartbeat was pounding in her ears but there was a shrill cry, too high pitched to be her own.

Liam was about to say something impassioned and encouraging but the words died on his lips when he heard crying. It was piercing and his mouth went dry.

"Liam, Liam oh my god." Her voice was squeaky and she shook his arm. "That's him. I want him."

Kate craned her neck to see around the nurses who blocked her view. The crying was strong and steady and she was in a bit of shock but felt a strong pair of arms around her shoulders.

"You did it. I'm so proud of you." His voice was cracking and he had tears in his eyes. "Oh my god."

Kate was in quiet awe when the bundle of blankets was placed in her arms. More tears built up in her eyes as she looked down. He was wrinkled and pink and perfect. This was her baby, her son.

Liam's mouth was open as he stared down at the baby. He was red in the face and screaming but this was a baby, he was a dad. He pressed a kissed to Kate's cheek before collapsing into the chair next to the bed.

"H-Hi baby." She whispered stroking his tiny face. "You're so perfect. Liam oh my god we made him."

All he could do was watch as Kate cradled the baby in her arms. He had never seen her face full of so much love.

"We did." He rasped out.

She kissed his tiny fingers. "Alexander I love you so much."

"Can I h-hold him?"

Shakily, she passed him off and Liam carefully took him in his arms. A lump caught in his throat and blinked away more tears as he held him. It felt like his heart was going to burst.

"Wow." He breathed not knowing what to say. "Hey, there I'm your d-dad. Hi Alexander."

Seeing Liam hold their son made Kate cry into her hands. He was here with her, with his child and they were a real family. She touched Liam's arm and he grinned nervously at her. They were both crying and Kate brushed her hand over his cheek.

"Is this real?"

"I think so." She said quietly. "I love you so much."

Liam's eyes went back down to the baby. "I love you too. Both of you."

The new baby had stopped crying and when his eyes opened Liam laughed with tears in his eyes. His eyes were bright green the same as Kate's.

"You have your mother's eyes." He whispered. "It makes sense that someone as perfect as you has her eyes."

"Let me see." Kate picked him up. "You look just like your daddy. You have his nose. He's perfect Liam."

He just stared at his family and smiled. "You both are."

They had to say goodbye to Alex for a moment while he was weighed and given a quick exam. Liam was anxious every second he couldn't see him despite him being only a few feet away. Kate was being tended to by her doctor. But when he was returned to them and Kate took him in her arms Liam took a picture. It was only then that he saw that mass amount of texts.

"Everyone wants to meet him."

Kate nodded. "He's perfect they should. Get my Dad p-please? I want him to see this my m-Mum can't meet him." She was emotional.

The nurse had gone to get him and Liam's mum. There was a cautious knock at the door.

"Come in."

"Katie?"

"Dad this is your grandson Alexander." She said shyly. "Alexander this is your grandfather."

Liam had never seen his father in law cry, not even at the wedding but the man broke into tears when he held the baby.

"Oh god," He said. "He has your mum's eyes. He's perfect."

"I know, they're just like h-hers aren't they?"

"She'd be so proud of you, both of you." Laurence rocked him a bit. "Hi."

"Can I meet him?" Helena poked her head in. "I can't wait."

Liam met her at the door and gestured to the baby.

"Mum this is Alexander Simon, my son." He grinned a bit. "Say hello."

Laurence handed her the baby and Helena just beamed. She looked truly happy and in love.

"Liam he's beautiful. It's so wonderful to meet you. Your grandfather was a great man and you will be too." She then looked at her son, her eyes were soft. "So is your father. Well done Kate."

"Thank you."

He wrapped his arm around his Mum. When he had told her he was going to be a dad she had been so cross he never thought she'd be happy. But they both had tears in their eyes.

"Simon would be so happy for you." She was choked up. "I'm so grateful he's named after him."

Helena held him for a moment longer before giving him back to Liam. She kissed his cheek.

"My son has a son."

Liam just smiled and let his son grip his finger in his hand. "I guess I do."

Eleanor, Angie, and Jasper had pushed into the room soon after Helena and Laurence left. Angie nearly took out Jasper's eye to get to the baby.

"Isn't he adorable?" Angie asked, bouncing him a bit. "Congrats kid you're the first and last baby I'll ever think is cute."

"Even if he does look like my brother," Eleanor said coyly, sticking her tongue out at Liam. "But he is beautiful. Good job Kate."

Kate laughed tiredly as she watched her sister hold Alex. Seeing Angie with a baby was strange but she just smiled.

"Thanks, Len. Do you want to hold him?"

Eleanor waved him over. "Let my nephew meet his favorite aunt." Angie scoffed at this. "His Favorite Aunt Len that is."

Liam watched as his sister got choked up and he looked on with joy. His sister had been there for him since day one she had supported him being a dad right away and trusted him when no one else had.

"You're just perfect and you have Kate's eyes." She said in a hushed voice. "Aunt Angie and I are going to let you do _whatever_ you want. Because I can already tell your mum and dad are going to be super protective."

"Len." Liam warned, "Don't corrupt him yet."

Jasper shook Liam's hand. "Congratulations. He's sweet. And I won't let her do that much corrupting."

He patted Jasper on the back. "Thanks, mate, for all of it."

"Give me my son before he gets a piercing or something." Kate held out her arms. "I grew him so I get to hold him."

Angie pulled out her phone. "The three of you get together. Why don't you have a family picture yet? Come on."

Kate sat up a bit, wincing as she did but held Alexander up a bit so his face was pointing out and Liam draped his arm over her shoulder.

"Say, Happy Birthday Alex."

He and Kate both grinned. "Happy Birthday Alex!"

Eleanor and Angie both fussed over taking pictures of their nephew and his parents for a bit. It was only when Alex started nodding off did they make a move to leave.

"We'll come back later," Len promised, hugging her brother. "Congratulations again."

When the door shut Kate kissed Alex's forehead and then Liam. "How'd we get so lucky?"

"I don't know but I'm glad we did."Liam now found himself alone in the gift shop on the first floor. Alex had been taken for a more in-depth exam and to get his handprints done and Kate was learning to use a breast pump and had asked for some privacy. He couldn't remember the last time he had felt so happy other than the wedding of course. His heart had never been so full as it had been when he first looked at Alex. He smiled as he brushed his fingers over the soft stuffed toys that lined the shelves. Just like it was traditional for Royal babies to be born at Mount Margaret it was also a family tradition to get them a toy from the gift shop. Robbie had a tiger, Eleanor had a rabbit and he had an elephant. Liam had carried his toy around until he was 7 and it had been coming apart at the seams. It felt strange that he was now old enough to be buying a gift for his own son. He kept mumbling to himself to make it feel real.

"I'm a dad. I have a son." It was almost a chant. "I'm a dad. I have a son."

He wasn't just the person who got Kate pregnant and he wasn't just doing his job to sit next to her at appointments there was an actual child now. He wanted his first gift to be perfect. So when he found a small stuffed lion tucked away on a shelf he knew it was the right one. It was now later in the evening but he was grateful for the privacy from the press and any other people in the hospital. Right now all the mattered was the three of them.

Upstairs Kathryn was in quiet admiration has she held her son. Liam had left the room while she learned how to use a breast bump and how to feed Alex, he had just returned from a checkup. As stupid as it was she had missed him for the twenty minutes he had been out of her sight. It was now just the two of them. She took a moment to really look at him and just smiled. He was less wrinkled and pink. He stared up at her with big green eyes and contently squeezed her finger in his tiny fist. She couldn't get over how small he was from his little fingernails to the tiny hospital band on his even tinier ankle. There was a small knit cap on his head that covered small tufts of blonde hair.

"You look so much like your dad." She cooed. "And I love you so, so much baby."

He just looked up at her, his expression was curious and his eyes were wide. He was the perfect combination of Liam and herself and it was enough to make her cry.

"You're so incredible and I promise to love you every day no matter what. And I'm going to give you a normal childhood I promise." She kissed his face. "You're so beautiful and daddy and I are so excited to have you here."

Liam returned a few moments later, his arms behind his back.

"Hey you." She yawned. "We missed you."

"I just wanted to give you some bonding time. How is he?"

"Perfect, the doctor says he's perfectly healthy. And look he has his eyes open now."

Liam bent over and smiled. "Hi buddy, I got you something."

"Did you?"

He sheepishly held out the small lion. "Yeah, it's kind of a family tradition to get the baby a toy from downstairs. My dad did it for us so I wanted to for him."

Kate took the lion and squeezed his hand. "Oh Liam, it's perfect. Look, baby, your first toy."

The newborn just gurgled as Kate held it out to him, Liam carefully picked him up.

"I missed you so much. I know it was just a few minutes but I can't stand to be away from you." He held him tightly. "I can't wait to take you home and watch you grow up. In fact, any minute now the world should find out about you."

Kate perked up at this. "Really? Is it on TV?"

"It should be if you thought a wedding excited people wait until you see the crowd the world's cutest baby will bring in."

She flipped on the TV and the first thing she saw was her face, it was the pregnancy announcement picture and across the bottom of the screen "The Royal Baby is Here!" rolled across.

"It's now confirmed Kathryn has given birth in London. And what's this it's now coming in that the easel is being posted outside the palace."

The footage cut to a crowd of people standing outside the gate's waving flags and cheering. She recognized Rachel as she handed over the frame to a footman who propped it up on an easel.

"It's all so formal." She joked. "Look at you Alex, you can already draw a crowd."

"Her Royal Highness The Duchess of Cornwall was delivered of a son at 7:36 pm today. Her Royal Highness and her child are both doing well."

Liam grinned as he watched the crowd cheer, everyone was celebrating his son and his family. The TV flicked off and Alex fussed a bit, Liam picked up a bottle and carefully fed his son.

"It looks like someone likes all the attention." He teased. "He started fussing when you turned off the crowds of people cheering for him."

"Well, his father does like a good crowd. When will they find out his name?"

"Tomorrow probably, everyone will know Prince Alexander who is as handsome as his dad. Isn't that right, you looked just like me you're so handsome." When Alex fussed a bit more Liam smirked. "I'll take that as a yes."

"I can't stand you, I'm outnumbered." Kate groaned. "At least you're both cute."

"He's your son, of course, he's cute. He got that from you and as for me you just have good taste."

Kate rolled her eyes. "You're lucky you're holding the most important person in the whole world, otherwise I'd hit you."

"How about a kiss?"

She leaned up and pressed her lips to his. "I love you."

"I love you too, thank you for letting me be apart of all this."

"I wouldn't have it any other way."

He walked over to the window and he turned around quickly. "Can you walk? You need to see this."

After handing Alex over to her, Liam helped her to her feet. Slowly, they shuffled over to the window, her legs were a bit shaky but Liam kept his arm around her. When they made it to the window she gasped softly.

"Is this all for him?"

Liam rested his chin on her head. "You bet it is."

The London eye was lit up bright blue, the top of skyscrapers had blue lights blazing and from where the hospital was they could see the Tower and Westminster bridges were lit up brilliantly as well. It brought tears to Kate's eyes, just months ago she had been worried about Liam never knowing his son but here they were and the whole world was celebrating.

"It's beautiful."

"All around the world in the commonwealth, everything is blue for _our_ son." Liam brushed his thumb over the baby's arm. "It's all for you, everything. Everyone is excited for you because you're so incredibly special and wonderful."

Distantly the bells of Westminster Abbey were chiming out. Kate sniffled once more, the same bells that had celebrated their wedding were now announcing the arrival of their son.

"Is this really happening. It feels like yesterday all of this just started but now we're here."

He pulled her into his side. "It isn't over, this is where our life begins."

...

It felt like Liam was wide awake despite having been up for almost 18 hours in a row. But his mind was reeling from everything that had happened, his son was finally here in a cot next to Kate. They had watched the fireworks that had been set off and listened to the canons firing all for Alex. But she had fallen asleep soon after climbing back into bed, not that he blamed her though. He was now sitting next to the cot to watch Alex who was swaddled in a blanket.

"Your mum's completely passed out so let's try not to wake her, hmm?" Liam asked quietly as he picked him up. "You're so beautiful I never knew I could love someone so quickly."

Alex just stared up at him and Liam laughed a bit, feeling his eyes tear up. He had been so scared when he found out Kate was pregnant, it felt like there had been no air in the room. But now all that fear seemed ridiculous, he couldn't see his life being anything else.

"Your mum and I are young so we might make mistakes but just know that you are so loved. This is all brand new so I might not have a clue about what to do. And you don't know this yet but sometimes things might get a bit hectic because of who you are. But I promise to protect you from all of it. From the press, from your stupid uncle, and from your mum when she tries to keep you from eating fish and chips. I-I've never been a dad before but I'm going to try, I promise." Liam kissed him and sniffed again. "I love you so much and I'm always going to be here no matter what."

* * *

 **AN:** Prince Alex is finally here! I hope you enjoyed this chapter and let me know what you think! The next chapter will probably be up next Monday due to the holidays. I hope you have a good holiday whatever you celebrate. Please review and see you soon!


	24. Chapter 24

**AN:** Happy 2018 Loyals! I hope you had a great holiday! I apologize for updating a day late but I was with family. I will keep this author's note short and sweet. Thanks for the feedback last week. There's mostly fluff in this chapter and it focuses on the new Royal family! There's a dash of drama so I hope you enjoy and please review.

 **Song recommendation for this chapter: You Can Love Me by The Boxer Rebellion**

This is the song that played after Liam and Kate slept together for the first time in season 3, it's a beautiful song.

 **The Royals Season Four Countdown: 68 days aka 10 weeks until March 11th!**

* * *

"Well it's done," Liam announced, holding up the frame. "His name is officially printed we can't change it now."

Kate looked up from where she was nursing her son and smiled. "I wouldn't dare, it's perfect for him. Can I see?"

He walked into the room and held up the wooden frame. It was going to be placed on the easel outside the palace once they returned back to their home.

 _"The Duke and Duchess of Cornwall are delighted to announce that they have named their son, who was born on the 23rd of August, Alexander Simon Henstridge. The baby will be known as His Royal Highness Prince Alexander of Cornwall."_

"All we have to do is sign our names" Liam scrawled his name on the line. "And then once we're safe at home it will be posted."

Kate balanced Alex in one arm and signed with the other. "It's certainly not Sophia but I do like the name."

Liam brushed his hand over Alex's small head. "No, it's not but that's okay because Alex is a Henstridge man. Isn't that right buddy? You're the first of many."

"Certainly not for a long time. You're going to be a spoiled only child for a few years, your room is bigger than Mummy's whole flat." Kate spoke to Alex while shaking her head at Liam. "I hope you like it as much as we do."

"I'm sure he will, the walls aren't boring."

She jokingly rolled her eyes. "He'll grow up to appreciate the simplicity eventually."

"I guess we'll find out when you get home." Liam held Alex to his chest and walked around the room. "Yeah, you get to go home today, it's nice and quiet there."

Kate stretched, wincing a bit. She had only given birth last night but the medical staff had assured her both she and Alex were safe enough to go home. They were set to leave soon. Helena had explained to her she that had only stayed one night when she had Robbie and the twins and that there was a medical team on call for her. She was still uneasy but the thought of her own bed was tempting.

"He's so small." She noted, standing to join them by the window. "I grew him, isn't that crazy?"

"You did a good job." Liam smiled as Alex gripped his finger with his whole fist. "I love him so much already. Do you think he likes me?"

"Of course he does you're his dad." She was serious as she rubbed his back. "You're going to teach him all the important Henstridge stuff, not how to pull a pint but I'm sure he'll forgive you for that."

Liam just sighed and frowned. "Too soon Kathryn, too soon."

Alex began fussing, his cries grew louder and louder and Liam frantically rocked him. This was his first proper cry since he was born, he had just cried quietly when he was hungry so Liam was caught unprepared.

"You just fed him, what's wrong?"

"The nurse said he just has to cry sometimes, he's building up his lungs." She fixed his small hat. "It's okay, you're okay. Do you want me to take over?"

He shook his head. "I think I can do this. You're ready to go aren't you?"

"My dress was dropped off this morning, which I still think is ridiculous, I just had a baby. But it's a tradition so who am I to change it?"

"Don't look at me, I think it's strange too." He defended, still trying to soothe Alex. "I mean I've only been a dad once but I don't think other women have a team of stylists."

Kate was in the bathroom, stepping into the baby blue dress left for her. Her hair had been styled and Liam was brought a nice sweater even though it was August. She was still adjusting to being a Royal but there were certainly perks.

"At least I don't look as terrible as I feel. You try shoving a baby out of your body then putting on real clothes." She groaned walking out of the bathroom. "I just want sweatpants."

Liam turned and smiled widely. "Doesn't your mum look beautiful? I think she does."

She rolled her eyes. "Thank you but as soon as we get home it's time for the biggest pajamas I can find."

"Anything you want. But we have to introduce him first."

Kate took her son into her arms, trying to let his tiny face calm her. "They won't follow us right?"

"Absolutely not, there's a police escort. There will never be an accident like that again."

She was quiet for a moment, stroking her son's cheek. "Then we should get on with it then. The faster we leave the sooner we can stay home."

"I couldn't have said it better myself."

Even though there were barricades and police outside the hospital, Kate's stomach still twisted nervously. She tightened her grip on the blanket Alex was cradled in. They were still behind shut doors but she could hear the crowd and see the large cameras. Liam noticed how uneasy she looked and rested his hand on her back.

"We can go out the back door." He said quietly.

"I'm fine, he should get his attention. And I didn't put on real clothes for no one to see."

He kissed the top of her head. "Just smile and wave."

The doors opened and Liam kept his hand on her shoulder as he helped her down the stairs. There were flashbulbs popping and there was a crowd of well-wishers dressed in blue. Kate smiled and carefully waved.

"Your Highness over here! Look here!"

Liam looked down at Alex to make sure he was okay. He was sleeping peacefully, unbothered by the shouting. He waved at the crowd, smiling when he saw a congratulations banner being held up by a group of older women.

"Look." He said into her ear. "A crowd of grandmas, they love this sort of thing."

She chuckled and waved at them. She and Liam posed at the bottom of the stairs for a few moments, when Alex started to whine Liam gave him his finger to hold onto. The pressed seemed to love this and Liam flushed a bit.

"Your Highness how does it feel to be a father?"

Liam just shrugged. "I highly recommend it."

"Does he have a name?"

The car had pulled up with a police escort and Liam fastened Alex into his seat, his hands were shaking as he did so. As Kate stood outside the car, waiting to get in she smiled at the crowd once more.

"You'll find out his name soon."

"Who does he look like Your Highness?"

Kate pointed to Liam. "Just like his father."

Liam held his hand out to Kate and they waved once more. "Thanks, that's enough questions."

After Kate climbed into the car Liam got in on the other side and shut the door. Outside the windows, there were cheers and camera flashes.

"Are you okay?" He asked apprehensively.

She looked up from where Alex was safely strapped in. "Never better."

* * *

Luckily, the press was respectful and the only car following them and the police escort was their security detail. Even though she had only been in the hospital for a night it felt like she had been on a long trip. So when they pulled into the gates she sighed in relief.

"Thank god. Are you ready to see your home? We worked really hard on your room, you're going to love it."

Alex had slept on and off the whole ride but was awake now, taking in his new surroundings. Liam opened her car door and helped her step down, it was already so peaceful compared to London. It was just what she needed, she picked up the baby and Liam followed behind, steadying her a bit.

"Welcome home baby," Liam said softly as they stepped into the foyer. "You're home."

Slowly, they trudged up the stairs, it hurt more than Kate thought it would, but when they got to his room the pain was quickly forgotten.

"There's an actual baby in this room now." She exclaimed setting him in the crib. "He's so cute, oh my god we made him."

He shook his head and pulled her to his side. "I know, it's still a bit unreal."

"I love him so much. Look he likes his mobile."

He smiled a bit wider and kissed her. "And he's not bored because everything is white."

"Shh, I just had a baby, no negativity." She deadpanned. "I need to shower but I don't want to leave him."

"You should go, I'll sit right in that chair until you get back. There's a bottle in the bag and I should probably learn to change a diaper at some point."

Kate sighed. "I know I'm being a bit crazy but he's my baby and I'm kind of obsessed."

"Well, you are a bit crazy." He joked. "But we could use some male bonding time."

Kate rubbed her thumb over his small hand and then turned to Liam. "If _anything_ happens come get me."

"Yes, mum. Don't worry I've got this."

Once she left the room, Liam cradled the baby in his arms. Now that he was less pink and his face was less squished in he really did see the resemblance. The fact that his son looked so much like him made him proud for some reason. Maybe it was a little narcissistic but he thought Alex was the cutest baby he had ever seen.

"You're going to grow up and break everyone's hearts you know. With my looks and your mum's eyes look out, a real Prince Charming and not just because you're an actual prince." Liam rambled a bit as they walked around the room. "So I'm going to be honest with you, I have no idea what I'm doing so if I fuck up don't be mad. But so far, I think I'm doing well."

Alex just stared back blankly and yawned.

"Oh am I boring you?" He held him up and supported his neck, they were facing all the pictures on the wall. "Well, this is your family. That's me and your mum the day we got married, and there's your mum's mum Grandma Elaine and my dad, Grandpa Simon they aren't here but they'd love you. And then you have an Aunt Eleanor and Aunt Angie, you met them yesterday don't let them corrupt you. You know your other grandparents Helena and Laurence, your great grandma Duchy is on a trip but she'll spoil you I'm sure. You also have an Uncle Robert but he's an ass so I'll skip over him." Liam winced and looked over his shoulder. "Don't tell mum I said ass okay?"

As Liam went to speak he just let the words trail off. Alex was looking up at him with big green eyes and yawned once more, Liam felt his heart twist a bit. This was his son, his actual child that would look up to him and grow up to be a person. He blinked a few times, feeling emotional.

"I love you so much already, kid. I'm glad you're here." Liam held him to his chest. "We're going to be fine, I promise."

She may have been worried to leave Liam alone but the warm shower had made her almost forget this. No one had told her having a baby would make her feel so gross but the shower had done wonders. Of course, when she saw herself in the mirror she wasn't thrilled with how soft she was but the baby down the hall was completely worth it. She padded back down the hall and instantly grinned when she saw Liam taking a picture of Alex.

"Is he okay?"

"As cute as ever." He reported. "But the nurse was right he fell asleep quickly."

"Birth takes a lot out of a person. Trust me." Kate yawned and sunk into the plush nursing chair in the corner.

"Well if you aren't too tired I have something to show you." She didn't protest so Liam went to the door and stuck his head out. "Bring them in please."

The double doors opened and their new staff came in carrying armfuls of gifts. Kate sat up a bit, interested in what was happening. When the last person finally left there were enough gifts that Liam was up to his thigh in boxes. There was a small blue riding car and a white rocking horse near the door.

"What is all this?"

"Gifts, from heads of states, aristocrats, other royals and a former president."

"No they're not." She scoffed wading into the pile.

Liam plucked a card from a box. "It says right here, 'Congratulations on your first child. May you have a happy and wonderful life together. PS. Michelle says to make sure the baby eats their vegetables."

Kate took the card and laughed when she read the signature. "Why would the former First Lady and President send things to _us_?"

"Everyone loves a Royal baby. I thought you might want to go through some things."

She pointed the crest on the card attached to another box. "Is that the crest of the Spanish Royal family?"

Liam shrugged. "Oh, Queen Letizia? She and mum are old friends, I wouldn't be surprised if half of these are from them."

While the baby slept, they sorted through the presents. Of course, the gifts were plentiful but the number of important people left her starstruck. There was a pair of handmade leather baby shoes from the Italian Prime Minister, designer baby outfits from the French President, a koala would be named after him in Australia, the designer of Kate's wedding gown had made a baby blanket from the same lace as her dress. Of course, Queen Letizia had sent endless gifts but one of Kate's favorites came from Canada's PM. It was a stuffed moose and a tiny hockey jersey that said HRH on it. World leaders and celebrities had spoiled the baby with toys and clothes and custom made wagons and baby blankets Liam's grandmother had sent a lavish set of silk baby booties and sent Kate an expensive french eye cream. And Liam couldn't help but laugh when he saw his uncle had sent him a gift. It was a bottle of bourbon from his personal collection and two pairs of earplugs.

 _Forget the baby, drink up Sparrow. Congrats._

"Cyrus is many things but he gives a good gift." Liam held up the bottle.

Kate rolled her eyes. "I can't drink until I pump. If I see you take a single drink without me I'm taking our son and never coming back."

"It has been nine months without alcohol. I owe you a bottle of wine soon."

"You do." She agreed climbing to her feet. "But he was so worth it. You have so many gifts, did you know David Beckham knows who you are? He sent you a football."

"Of course he did. I'm sure he supports the idea of a Henstridge football team. You haven't met half of the people my family knows, I think Beyonce just had a baby I'm sure a playdate wouldn't be out of the question."

Kate smacked his arm. "Don't you dare play with my emotions like that."

"What? She was in town and Len made the contact."

"This is _crazy_ not only are we married, we have a son who has gifts from presidents and world leaders." Kate shook her head. "I was just a bartender and now this is somehow my life."

Liam wrapped his arms around her waist. "I wouldn't have it any other way and besides he's the most important baby in the world right now."

Kate sat in her chair again, she felt exhausted. "That is true, he is pretty damn important."

They spent the rest of the afternoon sorting through the gifts and Kate helped Liam change his first diaper. Alex had been fussy a few times and cried when Kate took too long to feed him but he was now calmed down a bit. Liam had gone downstairs to make tea and he smiled at what he saw when he came back into the nursery. Kate was slumped in the chair, her mouth hanging open a bit Alex was held tightly in her arms. Liam snapped a quick picture before setting Alex back in his crib, he couldn't help himself as he took another picture of Kate.

"No flash photography." She mumbled. "Where's the baby?"

"In bed just like you should be."

Kate groggily stood on her feet and let Liam guide her into bed. When she sunk into the pillows she fell asleep almost instantly, but not before grabbing Liam's hand.

"Love you. I just need- I just need to rest my eyes." She yawned. "Five minutes."

His mouth quirked up into a smile. "Love you too, just get some sleep."

She smiled a bit, her eyes still shut. "I'm so happy, thanks for staying."

He leaned down and kissed her temple. "I have nowhere better to be."

"He's fine just lay with me." She held out her arm. "Please."

He couldn't refuse so he laid down next to her, pulling her against him. He hadn't slept much either and the book said to sleep when the baby did. Kate wiggled a bit and turned to face him, she rubbed her thumb across his cheek and kissed him.

"I'm so happy right now, knackered but happy." She said quietly. "And in love with you."

Her smile was contagious. "I couldn't have said it better myself."

For the first time since she went into labor Kate and Liam both actually slept and were grateful for it. So, the shrill cry that came through the monitor scared the hell out of Liam. He sat up and looked around for the sound but found the baby monitor on the bedside table. Kate was still knocked out so he pushed himself out of bed and into the room.

"Hi, buddy what's wrong? It's one in the morning." He yawned, shuffling into the room and picking him up. "You don't need to be changed." Alex cried loudly and Liam cringed, he really didn't want Kate to wake up. "Shh, it's alright. Are you hungry?"

When they had been designing the nursery Kate had thought a bottle warmer and small refrigerator had been "too extravagant" but the bottles of milk were useful and Liam was grateful she came around to the idea. He bounced Alexander as the bottle warmed and then sat in the chair so he could feed him. It seemed to be the solution because he contently ate. Liam fought another yawn and made faces at the baby. It felt so natural to be holding him. When he had told his family about Kate, Robbie had asked if Liam had ever even held a baby. He had told him there was no way he would ever be a good dad. But here he was holding and feeding his son all on his own.

"I was so scared when I found out about you," Liam admitted quietly. "I had no idea what to do or if I even wanted to be a dad. But here you are and I'm so, so happy."

It felt like his world had ended when he found out Kate was pregnant. But it had only begun and everything felt right. He was still scared but he was excited, optimistic for what was yet to come.

* * *

Every book she and Liam had read told them to be prepared for a rough first night with the baby. Everyone said the first night was the hardest because she would be tired and sore and there wouldn't be doctors to help. But when Kate woke up the next morning she had been surprised to see that it was light outside. Alex hadn't woken her at all. She liked to think that he was just as tired as she was. That was when she noticed Liam was gone.

"Li?" She rasped out as she walked down the hall.

The sight of Liam standing over the changing table made her smile a bit. She could see how tired he was from the doorway.

"We're going to do this, I can totally change a diaper. I mean unless you think you're ready to learn to use a toilet." Liam was babbling to the baby. "That would be great and I don't think Mummy would appreciate me waking her for this."

"Too late."

Liam turned, looking like a rabbit caught in headlights. "Get back in bed, was I too loud?"

She walked into the room a pulled her robe around herself. "Just the opposite. I was expecting it to be the middle of the night and there to be crying."

"There was I just didn't want to bother you."

Kate rested her hand on his back. "Did you stay up all night?"

"Not all night." He stifled a yawn. "He woke up a few times."

She smacked his head. "You could have woken me up silly."

"The doctor said you'd be exhausted. You carried a baby inside you for nine months and had it. The least I can do is let you sleep." He explained sheepishly. "You were so tired, so I slept in the chair."

She smiled now, brushing her thumb against his cheek. "I love you, you know that?"

"Good, because I feel the same way. And so does this baby." Liam turned to Alex. "Isn't that right?"

Kate grinned, speaking in a soft voice. "Good morning Alex, good morning. Were you good for Daddy last night?"

He gazed up at her, squirming a bit. His features were still small but he looked like his dad and less like a potato. Kate was overwhelmed with a rush of love and her insides felt soft.

"He's so beautiful." She whispered.

"He really is, just like you."

Kate turned and gave him a quick kiss. "You just want me to change him."

He looked offended. "No of course not."

"Daddy is lying to me but that's okay because he was sweet and stayed up last night. So I will change you as long as he gets tea."

"That's a fair trade." He walked over to the door and pushed a button on the intercom. "Can we please have breakfast downstairs?"

"Right away Your Highness."

From the changing table, Kate scoffed and looked over her shoulder. "Don't tell me you installed an intercom in our son's room."

Liam was sitting in the rocking chair next to the nursing chair. "I didn't install an intercom in our son's room."

"He's going to be spoiled." Kate was now dressing him in a clean onesie. "Oh yes, you are."

"He's already spoiled, he's a prince. And there's a panic button too this will be his room when he's older you know. I had one as a kid."

She was walking around the room, smiling at the tiny baby in her arms. "Don't mention anything about him getting older. He's going to be tiny forever he's not allowed to get any bigger."

"I could be okay with that." He said opening the door for her. "Do you need help downstairs?"

"I'm fine, just sore. What time is everyone coming over?"

Liam's mum, sister and Jasper and her dad, Angie and Ashok were coming to see Alex and spend time with them later this morning.

After pulling out her chair, he looked at his phone. "In an hour or so, I told my mum you should rest but she insisted."

"I like having her around, it's nice to have someone to answer questions." Kate stirred her tea with one hand and nursed Alex with the other. "I know Angie is excited to see him, she wants to be the godmother."

"So does Len and I was thinking, if it's okay with you, he could have two sets of godparents." Liam anxiously twisted his wedding band around his finger. "It may not be completely traditional but Jasper is like a brother to me and so is Ashok. And we both know my actual brother isn't ideal and-"

"Breathe. Since when are we traditional? I think it's a great idea, I was worried about that and it's a good compromise. I couldn't think of better people to be godparents. And if we would have picked your sister over mine Angie would have definitely fought us."

Even though she had her misgivings at first, having staff was something Kate could get used to. After breakfast, the table had been cleared and she didn't have to worry about cleaning up. In the past, she'd frantically try to clean her flat before Liam would come over. But now, all she had to worry about was getting dressed and making sure Alex was taken care of. When she came back downstairs she found Liam in a sitting room scrolling through his phone.

"They're close, Len keeps asking for pictures. In case he's changed since yesterday."

She cringed as she sat down, she was feeling tender. "He's just as cute."

"That's what I said. Are you okay?"

She shifted in her seat. "I feel like I just had a baby."

"You did, but for what it's worth you look beautiful." He kissed her and rested his hand on her face. "They won't stay long if you don't want them too."

There was a sharp knock and their footman Michael stuck his head in. "Her Majesty Queen Helena has arrived."

"Thank you, Michael. You can send them in."

Kate smiled as she heard heels clicking on the floor and her sister's voice float down the hall. It was the first time anyone had seen the house since they moved, other than her dad and Helena.

"And to think if I had flirted a bit more I could live here."

Ashok rolled his eyes at this. "My family has plenty of houses, don't worry."

Angie just raised an eyebrow at this before greeting Kate. "How are you? How do you look so good?"

"Hello to you too Angie. I feel awful so don't let the makeup fool you."

"You look hot, total MILF," Eleanor said kissing her cheeks. "Look at him, he's so cute."

Angie and Eleanor sat on either side of her and smiled down at their nephew. Ashok scoffed and folded his arms.

"He looks like Liam, but much smaller." He nodded in approval. "Congrats Kate, make him do all the work."

"That's the plan."

Liam shook his head as he hugged his mum and shook Laurence's hand. "I can't stand either of you."

"You can't be mad when you look at this face." Helena gushed, taking Alex from Kate. "Hi, darling. Neither of you will have to do any work because I'm taking him all for myself."

"I'll take him after you." Laurence joked, touching his small hand. "Teach him to fish and pull pints."

Kate scoffed. "Good, someone has to do it, Liam's hopeless."

"I wouldn't call it hopeless, I just haven't mastered it yet."

"Jasper and I will always take him if you need a break. Once he's older, of course, I don't really do babies, too fragile." Eleanor offered from the couch. "He is cute though."

Jasper was leaning against the door and turned to Liam. "She's been worried she's missed something."

"Babies grow fast don't they?" She asked causing Liam to roll his eyes.

Everyone had promised to keep the visit short so Alex wouldn't get too tired. The baby was sleeping on his grandfather's chest as he talked with Helena. It had been almost an hour and Kate looked around the room, it was a bit overwhelming to have so many people here. But at the same time knowing that her son was going to grow up with so much love was heartwarming. He had all these people who were looking out for him and loved him.

"Could Kate and I talk to you?" Liam asked, motioning for his friends to sit down.

"What's up?"

Kate and Liam held hands and smiled shyly.

"Well, Liam and I were wondering if you all would be interested in being Alex's godparents?"

Angie was the first to react. "I was wondering when you'd ask. Of course, I will. Len?"

She hi-fived her sister in law. "Duh, he's going to be the coolest kid ever thanks to us."

"Ashok, what about you?" Angie grinned.

He shrugged at Kate. "Sure, just don't be surprised when I buy the kid a jet ski or a sports car. I've got you and Liam covered."

"Fine but you can only get him one when he's old enough." She looked at Jasper hopefully. She knew he had become something of a brother to Liam. "Jasper?"

His normally steely expression had softened he looked a bit embarrassed and put his arm around Eleanor's shoulders. "Someone has to be the responsible one out of these three. So yes, thank you both."

Liam clapped his hands together. "It's official, thank you guys."

Having his friends and family promise to protect his son made him feel at ease. Liam was still unsure about how to be a good dad, so having the extra backup while he learned was comforting. Angie and Eleanor were already plotting their future adventures with Alex.

"Are you okay?" Angie asked quietly as Kate wiped her eyes. "We won't really let him get a tattoo."

When she found out she was pregnant she had been so sure she was going to be alone and be a single mum. She had never thought Liam would be around let alone have his family support her. But all these people had agreed to help raise her son, she was overcome with emotion.

"It's just leftover hormones." She explained, sniffing a bit. "And I'm happy."

"Can I hold him?" Ashok questioned, shuffling a bit. "I haven't yet."

Liam anxiously took the baby from his father in law. "Ashok if you drop this baby I will actually kill you."

"Oh give me a break, I have nieces and nephews." He smacked his lips and held out his arms. "Dude, what's up? I'm your uncle Shok, also known as the fun one. I'm going to teach you to kill it with the ladies. Liam, mate, you have a kid."

"I hadn't noticed." He laughed, still holding his arms out in case Ashok dropped him. "Be careful."

Ashok looked over his shoulder. "Angie look."

"Don't drop him." She warned.

"I'm not going to drop him. We have a connection." He said walking around the room with him. "Isn't that right Alex? I'm your favorite uncle."

Alex looked at Ashok and scrunched his face up, letting out a loud wail. From the other side of the room, Jasper gave a short laugh.

"How's that favorite uncle thing working for you?"

"This is where I leave you, little guy." He held him out to Liam. "Take your kid mate."

He continued to cry frantically and Kate stood from the couch and frowned. "What's wrong?"

"Maybe we should give them some privacy," Helena suggested. "Do you need any help?"

Kate sighed, feeling a bit frazzled. "If you don't mind."

"We'll be in the other room," Elanor told her brother before opening the door.

After everyone had left it was just Helena, Liam, Kate and the baby. Kate groaned as Alex continued to screech loudly.

"Shh, come on, don't cry. Just tell me what's wrong with you."

"Try feeding him. Eventually, you'll learn what each cry means." Helena encouraged. "It's alright you can do this."

Liam draped the nursing cover over Kate's shoulder and patted her back. "Do you need anything?"

"No thank you." She was trying to nurse Alex. "Like this? He's still crying."

Helena adjusted her hands. "There you go, he'll learn soon enough. He does look just like Liam, it's incredible, he cries the same and everything. I'm still so proud of you both."

"Thanks, mum." Liam sat in the chair opposite of her.

Kate had relaxed a little now that Alex had stopped crying. She knew it was a normal thing for newborns to do, but each cry hurt her all she wanted to do was make sure her son was happy. He continued to eat and she ran her fingers over the thin blonde hair on his head.

"You need to make sure you sleep when he does. That's what is easiest for all three of you and it helps if you try to stick to a schedule." She advised but then whispered conspiratorially. "But if you need a break I'd be more than thrilled to take him."

"Who knows maybe I could babysit?"

The voice made Liam freeze and turn slowly. His brother was striding into the room, carrying a gift bag and a smirk. Instantly, Liam stood up in front of Kate, blocking her and Alex from Robert. Kate swallowed a lump in her throat and held Alex tighter.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Liam demanded.

"Well, I figured I should meet my nephew and see the new house." He said slowly as if Liam were a child, he looked around the room. "I like what you've done with the place, much less dreary. Kate, congratulations."

She avoided his eye. "Thanks."

Robert scratched the back of his neck. "I'm sorry for just showing up like this. But I assumed you wouldn't want me here."

"You were right." Liam's tone was short. "I think you should go."

"Yes, maybe you should," Helena suggested, rolling her eyes. "This was rude."

"Fair enough Sparrow. I just wanted to give you this and pass along my congratulations." He handed Liam the bag.

He narrowed his eyes. "This is my house, don't call me that."

"Sorry, _brother_. Could I meet him, it's Alex right?"

Liam turned to Kate who was biting her lip. "Kate?"

Her stomach was churning nervously, Robert had the audacity to just walk into her home like this, it was surprising. He may have been a dick but he was polite. She sighed, it was his nephew after all and surely he wouldn't do anything to harm him in front of his mother right?

"Just for a second Robert, a second. No more than that do you hear me?" Her voice was firm. "Don't you dare hurt him."

"We may not agree on anything but I wouldn't try anything." Robert took the baby in his arms and grinned at him. "Hello, Lex."

" _Alexander_." Liam corrected, his tone was short. Hearing his brother try to give his son a nickname was sickening. "His name is Alexander Simon, not Lex."

Robert nodded. "Alexander then, I'm your Uncle Robbie. I won't be seeing you a lot seeing that your parents hate me, despite them being the ones who betrayed me. But it's safe to say I'm happy to meet you." He smiled a bit as he woke up. "He has your eyes, Kathryn, he's lovely."

"Thank you." Her nails were digging into the sofa. "I think that's enough."

"Sparr- I mean Liam, does he have a godfather yet?" He seemed a bit shy when asking this.

Liam carefully, but quickly took Alexander back and held him tightly. "We've asked Ashok and Jasper."

"Very well, probably for the best, I am the King after all." He straightened his tie and shook Liam's hand. "Congratulations brother, I suppose I have to pretend that I'm proud of you. I'm not, but we can pretend."

"I think you should leave." Kate ground her teeth together. "Now."

Her authority seemed to surprise Robert but he ducked down and kissed her cheek roughly. "Congratulations, I hope you enjoy trapping my brother. But you're still common."

"Robert." Helena hissed. "Go. Now."

He gave a wave and sneered once more before breezing from the room.

"It's okay, he's gone." Liam soothed Alex. "He didn't get any of his arrogance on you."

"I'm sorry about that Kathyrn. I didn't know he was coming." Helena apologized profusely. "Is he alright?"

"He's fine." Liam was short. "Could you just make sure he never does that again?"

Once his mum left the room Liam sat down. "Are you okay?"

"How rude would it be to put a no entry list with just his picture by the door?" Kate was seething as she took Alex. "What a prick."

"I'll print out the picture myself." He muttered, opening the gift bag. "At least it's a real gift."

Inside the bag, there was a small blanket with his initials stitched in it. It's what was underneath that made Liam's blood boil. It was a home paternity kit and attached was a note.

 _Just in case Sparrow. She is a common bitch after all._

 _-R_

He quickly stuffed the blanket back into the bag and kissed Kate deeply.

"I love you so much." He then kissed the baby's chubby hand. "And I love you too, son."

His brother didn't matter and wouldn't come between them. All that mattered was the little boy in Kate's arms. This was his family and there was nothing he wouldn't do to protect them. He had known that from day one and he had made a promise to his son that night in the hospital that he would keep him and his mum safe.

"We love you too, Liam." She said softly, kissing him back. "Always."

When his son stared up at him he let his anger fade away. Nothing else mattered other than the two people right in front of him. Every time he looked at them his heart swelled with so much love he thought his chest might burst. He was happy, truly, blissfully happy and nothing would change that.

* * *

 **AN:** So there was a touch of drama! I couldn't resist and missed writing for Robbie. I wanted to keep this chapter a bit lighter, the next chapter will have a bit of a time jump. I will hopefully update this Sunday on the 7th now that the holidays are over. Thank you for your patience should anything change I will pop a note up on my profile. I hope you enjoyed and please leave some feedback!


	25. Chapter 25

AN: Happy Sunday Loyals! Thank you for the feedback last time, I'm happy you enjoyed the last chapter. This chapter is a bit of fluff but there's some drama at the end that's building up to the next arc! I hope you enjoy and please review! Thank you!

 **Song recommendation: My Life by Lucy Rose.**

This song plays when they wake up after their first time and it's a beautiful scene!

The Royals Season 4 Countdown: 9 weeks aka 62 days!

* * *

Kate and Liam may have felt happy, truly, blissfully happy when they first brought Alex home. But all that bliss came to an end when he would wake up screaming in the middle of the night. At 2 months old he still didn't have a consistent sleep schedule and his parents were struggling with the lack of sleep. When a screech came through the monitor Kate pulled her pillow over her head and groaned as it grew louder, Liam sat straight up.

"What?" He slurred frantically, his voice thick with sleep. "What's wrong?"

Kate righted herself and rubbed her eyes. "The baby's awake."

"Again? You just fed him and I changed him."

"Tell me something I don't know." She grumbled, shuffling to the door. "What time is it?"

Liam blindly felt around the bedside table for his phone before following her. "1:01."

"It's only been two hours." She walked into the nursery and picked up Alex. "What's wrong sweetheart?"

Alex fussed a bit before settling into Kate's arms, he stilled whined but it wasn't the shrieking he had been doing. Liam watched from the doorway, resting his head against the wall.

"Shouldn't he be sleeping through the night now?" He questioned.

"The doctor said it's normal." She said rocking him a bit. "I think he's just lonely, aren't you?"

"Our bed is lonely too. You know that thing that we should be sleeping in." Liam fought another yawn and rubbed his eyes. "Remind me why we don't have a nanny to do this?"

Kate tried not to roll her eyes. "We've been over this, we need to bond with him in his first few months of life. And he's our son we should take care of him, not a stranger."

He had his eyes shut, he was almost sleeping on his feet. "I just think we could benefit from it."

Alex cries picked back up and Kate sighed, rubbing his back. "Go to sleep, go to sleep."

When she looked up Liam had disappeared from the door, rolling her eyes she sat down and continued soothing their son. The lack of sleep had made them both grouchy and it wasn't unusual that they'd be at each other's throats in the middle of the night. But it was hard to stay irritated when Alex looked up at her with his big green eyes. It was still so outrageous to think that this was her child and that she was a mum. Alex may not have been sleeping through the night but he certainly was cute.

"Do you get lonely when Mummy and Daddy go to bed? Mummy misses you but I also miss sleeping at regular hours." She babbled at him. "Daddy misses it too. We're both trying really hard to take care of you."

He gave her a toothless smile and sucked on her fingers. Kate laughed a bit, feeling her heart melt. He was just so cute and every time she saw him she felt warm and fuzzy inside. He still obviously had baby fat but his tiny features had matured a bit, he had Liam's mouth and nose but her ears and eyes. The hair was a tossup because all three of them had blonde hair. She smoothed it down and hummed to him under her breath.

"Is he asleep yet?" Liam whispered walking into the room, carefully balancing two mugs.

"No, I think he was just lonely." She looked up and shrugged. "I thought you went to sleep though."

He shook his head. "Thought about it, but then I'd feel like an asshole. Here."

She took the steaming mug and took a small sip, the last thing she wanted to do was scald her only child. "You're a gem."

"I try." He sat in the chair next to her. Alex seemed to recognize his father's voice because his head turned, this ws a new skill he had picked up. "Hi, buddy."

Liam grinned, his eyes crinkling. Alex moved his arm jerkily and Liam took him into his arms and kissed the top of his head. Seeing his son blew him away it had been such a struggle to get here. And even though he was exhausted he was happy. Alex stared at him, grasping his dad's finger in his fist.

"You're such a sweet boy, you're just lonely?" He asked, in a baby voice. "It's okay, we can hang out. And we're going to see your gran soon. And you'll get to see your great-grandmother Duchy."

Kate smirked from behind her tea. "Oh, yeah he'll be smothered over there."

Helena had become a bit of a stalker when it came to her grandson. She constantly Facetimed Liam and Kate, and called and asked for new pictures. It was all very cute but Liam found it overbearing.

"Between my mum and Eleanor, he'll never be alone again."

"Well, I think it's sweet. It's nice to have someone to talk to when I feel like I'm messing something up."

"Tell Mummy she's doing an amazing job." Liam was making faces at Alex who made a babbling sound. "See, you're kicking ass at this whole parenting thing."

She just gave a lazy smile. "This is the first time I'm leaving the house since I've had him. I kind of like being tucked away here."

"I do too. But I miss London and I know you do too. And don't you want some fish and chips?"

She wrinkled her nose. "Never again, I think I ate enough during the second half of being pregnant to last a lifetime. I miss the city though, I don't think I've ever been away from it this long."

"He's only been to London a few times and he was asleep then. I think he'll like it when he's older." The baby dozed off a bit where he was laying on Liam's lap. "Shhh, look, it's a miracle."

"Stay still." Kate pulled her phone from her robe pocket and took a picture.

She scooped him up and gently laid him in the crib and rubbed his back until his eyes drifted shut. Liam draped his arm over her shoulder and kissed her.

"We made that."

"Damn straight we did." He kissed her again, grabbing her hand and pulling her from the room.

He went to kiss her again and she held up her hand. "Not until you shave."

Liam rolled his eyes, rubbing his hand over his jaw. "What's wrong with it?"

She had climbed back into bed and folded her arms over her chest. "It's scratchy."

"It's a beard. Dads have beards, Kate." He said matter-of-factly.

"My dad doesn't and neither did yours."

Liam was peering into the mirror on the other side of the room. "Well I like it, is it noticeable?"

Kate was holding back a laugh as she scrolled through her phone. "Here, look at this."

He sat next to her and took the phone. It was a video from the other day, Liam had gone out to the shops to get diapers. It was part of their compromise, Kate had agreed to a small staff as long as they could still do normal things like shopping and tending to the baby. She still didn't want to be seen in public so Liam had gone instead. He hit play and saw a picture of himself balancing shopping bags while a reporter spoke.

"New dad Prince Liam sure looked tired when he was out for a nappie run and the weekly shop. The young dad who is just 23 was seen yawning and sporting a scruffy beard and had a cap pulled low over his face."

"Liam! How's the baby and Kate?" A pap had asked.

He gave the camera a tired smile. "Both fine, we're all just tired."

There were more questions shouted but Liam had just yawned widely and waved before ducking into the car.

"Many are calling this a fresh approach to Royal Parenting. Gone are the days of nannies and sending staff to the shops. Kate and Liam are raising their son in a modern way that reflects their relationship. This apparently includes growing out a beard which is a rare sight for the normally clean shaven prince."

Liam tossed the phone back at Kate."We're modern, this means I'm a trendsetter, a fashion icon."

"You're an idiot." She laughed.

"You married an idiot, what does that make you?" He teased, pulling her onto his lap. "A super idiot?"

Kate ran her fingers over the beard. "Apparently."

Liam pressed a few kisses to her face and neck, she threw her head back, laughing as she tried to pull away. "Better get used to the beard then because I'm keeping it."

"We're going to wake the baby." She shushed him. "And your face is hurting my face."

He rolled over and turned off the lamp. "You said for better or worse."

"I didn't think worse meant a beard."

Kate couldn't hold back a smile when Liam laid down next to her. "If anything the beard is better."

She leaned over and kissed him. "You're an idiot but I love you."

"I love you too." He yawned. "Not as much as the beard, but you are pretty great."

Without opening her eyes she rested her head on his shoulder. "I married an idiot."

...

Alex only woke up once the rest of the night so everyone was in good spirits the next morning. The drive to London was smooth and the sights of the city made Kate realize just how homesick she had been. They passed the Thames and all she could think of is the night she and Liam went out. And when they turned onto the street that led to the palace she remembered her wedding day. Now they had a son to share the city with. But for now, there would be no sharing because Helena had snatched Alex up as soon as they walked into the sitting room.

"How's my favorite boy?" She asked, "You're so handsome."

Liam shook his head, sitting down one of the many bags Kate had insisted on bringing over. "I'm here too you know."

Helena looked up from where she was bouncing the baby on her lap. "Of course you are, sweetheart."

"Hi, Helena." Kate greeted her mother in law. "Thanks for having us."

"Are you kidding? I wouldn't miss out on this for a second, it's been too long."

"It's been a week since you visited us, Mum." Liam took a cup of tea and sat on the sofa.

"Like I said, too long. Kate, how are you feeling? You look well rested, is he sleeping okay?"

"Some nights are better than others. But I'm not nearly as sore anymore, still too soft, but I've lost some of the weight."

Liam squeezed her thigh. "You look wonderful."

"Speaking of looks." Helena swirled her finger in front of her face. "The beard is new. I thought you would have shaved by now."

"I'm thinking about keeping it."

Helena scrunched her nose before forcing a smile. "You look like your father."

"I didn't know he had a beard."

"He didn't once I told him to shave it."

Kate hit his arm. "See you should listen to me."

"Everyone's a critic."

"For what it's worth, it's growing on me." Kate offered. "Is Eleanor here?"

"She's not I'm afraid. She had a meeting with some makeup company. Hopefully, she'll be back before you go." Then she whispered cunningly down to Alex, kissing his hair. " And if not that just means you'll have to visit again soon."

"That's fine, my dad and Angie want to see him too so I'm sure we'll be back next week." She nodded to the window where the London eye was visible in the distance. "I'm just glad to be back in London. It's been raining so it's nice to be out of the house."

Helena was letting Alex grip her hair and making faces at him. It was strange for Liam to see his mother so relaxed and even stranger to see her being a grandmother.

"When's Duchy arriving?"

"An hour or so, she said something her appointment running late. Which is good for me because you know how particular she is about everything."

"Should we take him outside?" Liam suggested, "There are new things to see and you can get ready for Duchy."

Helena had loved the idea and somehow produced a pram, claiming, "no respectable grandmother would be caught unprepared". It was October but autumn hadn't quite set in yet. Kate thought they looked like something from a postcard as they walked around the grounds. Going for a walk was something Alex liked at home, and it was no different here. They were sitting under a tree with a blanket spread out on the grass, the pediatrician had told them to make sure he had plenty of time to play. He just started being able to hold his head up when he was laying on his stomach.

"You know I learned to ride a bike right over there? And right there, I kicked a football and almost broke Robbie's nose."

"No, you didn't." She was incredulous.

Liam shrugged. "I did, he said my legs were too short so I kicked it as hard as I could. Not hard enough though it was just bloody. I think I was seven, maybe eight."

Kate fixed the sleeves of Alex's onesie. "I don't condone violence but that's pretty awesome, huh?"

"We'll teach you to _actually_ break his nose. How does that sound?" Liam stretched out on his back, letting the sun warm his face. "This is perfect."

Kate laid the baby on his chest and rested next to him staring up a the sky. "It really is."

He reached down to link his fingers through hers and she let her thumb brush over his wedding band. Finding out she was having a baby had been scary, but when she thought of having a family with Liam, this was exactly what she pictured. The three of them spending time together and being happy, so she couldn't think of a better way to spend the morning.

"I'm so happy right now." She turned her head to him. "Truly, something about being with you, right here, right now just feels perfect."

He smiled at her and brought her hand to his lips. "It really does. What more could we need? I have you and Alex and I'm so hap-."

On his chest, Alex reached up to grab Liam's mouth. Kate laughed and snuck a picture of her boys before sitting up and taking the baby into her lap, holding him so he sat up. Liam grabbed his toy lion from the pram and placed it in front of him.

"Look it's the toy Daddy bought you. You like this don't you?"

The infant reached out and Liam helped him hold it, smiling a bit wider. For the past two months, the toy had been a sure fire way to get him to calm down. It was stupid, but Liam liked to think Alex enjoyed it because he picked it out.

"You're good with him." She noted, rubbing his shoulder. "He's going to be a real daddy's boy. We may have to have another kid after all, so I have a mini-me."

He laughed at this. "Oh no, Iyou said you weren't a baby making factory. You said you were never giving birth again."

"Call me selfish but I want a little girl with blue eyes. And don't you dare make a face about having a girl, who says our houseful of children has to be boys? Girls play footie too, they can play against the Beckhams."

"Oh, so you want a houseful when it's girls? I see how it is." Liam leaned down to fake whisper in the baby's ear. "You hear that son, your mum is planning to outnumber us."

The new mother just rolled her eyes. In all seriousness, she didn't want another baby for a long time. But the idea of having more perfect children with Liam was something she was interested in. Even if it wasn't a houseful she wanted her boy to have a sibling. She was pulled from her thoughts when Alex started crying a bit. A leaf had fallen onto his small lap and startled him. Liam was quick to pick him up.

"It's just a leaf mate. Don't worry, shh." Liam said calmly, pressing kisses to the baby's chubby and teary face. "It's all good Alex, I'm not going to let it hurt you."

Alex still cried as Liam held the leaf up to him. Liam was reassuring as he let him crush it in his tiny fist, it seemed to interest him because he smashed it again.

"See it's just a leaf. You good now?" He wiped his eyes and sat him back down. "That's better."

Kate just bit her thumbnail. "You're such a good dad."

The embarrassed look on Liam's face made her scoff. "Am I?"

"Totally."

They enjoyed the weather for a bit longer before finally heading inside. Kate had only met Liam's grandmother twice, once at the wedding and then last month when she returned from her trip. She was polite but if Helena was still a bit intimidating Duchy was triple that. Of course, nothing was as intimidating as coming across Robert who was standing in the hall with his arms folded.

"I thought I smelt dirty diapers and betrayal." He deadpanned, his lip curled into a sneer. "Care to explain what you were doing in my backyard Sparrow? I thought I told you that none of you were welcome anymore."

Liam scoffed. "Enjoying the day with my wife and son. The last time I checked this was the family home which we are. And Mum invited us, Duchy is here."

Robert craned his neck to peek into the room. "Hmm, luckily for you Duchy is just in the other room so I can't tell you how stupid you sound. But trust me you do."

Kate shifted her weight, feeling uncomfortable with the way Robbie's eyes lingered on her. Somehow he managed to objectify her and look at her like she was dirt all at the same time. She kissed Liam's cheek and forced a tight smile.

"I'm going to say hello to Duchy, would you hold him?"

He sensed her uneasiness and he nodded, kissing her back. "Of course."

Robert's eyes followed her as she walked into the room. Once she was out of eyesight he looked at his brother, smirking a bit.

"She sure does look different, her body may be ruined but at least her tits-"

"Watch it." Liam snapped at him. "She's my wife, you won't speak about her like that."

Robert just shrugged and looked at the baby. "I must admit he is a handsome child."

This caught Liam by surprise and he shifted his hold on the baby. "Thank you."

"Hello, Alexander it's nice to see you again. Less nice to see your mother and 'father' but still nice." He made air quotes with his free hand. "How are you?"

His brother's tone made him confused. "Why the air quotes around father. I'm a good dad."

"I don't doubt that Sparrow but he doesn't look that much like you." He smirked and leaned into his ear. "Did you use the gift I bought you?"

"Shut up." His blood pressure was rising.

"I'm just saying, Liam." He laughed a bit. "You never know and she did open her legs for both of us. Who knows who else she could have slept with."

Liam carefully unwrapped Alex's hand from Robbie's finger. "That's enough. He's clearly my son, and don't disrespect Kate, I won't stand for it."

"Your choice, I suppose."

With that Robert pushed past him, leaving Liam angry and alone in the hallway.

Since his birth, Alex had been to London a total of four times, two visits with each grandparent. This didn't include how many times Helena and Laurence had come to visit them in the countryside. To some, it would seem a bit over the top to visit a baby who wouldn't remember anything, especially when one grandparent was a monarch. But it was something important to both Liam and Kate that their families were involved. Even though they didn't live in London they both wanted their son to know the city his parents fell in love in. And family time was special. Growing up, Kate was always with her grandparents and they were some of her favorite memories from when she was a kid. So it wasn't strange to constantly be traveling to her dad's or Helena's.

But for Liam, it wasn't a matter of family time being the norm. In fact, it was the opposite. His parents had been fairly new to being King and Queen when he was young. This meant they'd be off on trips and tours while he, Len and Robbie were handed off from nanny to nanny when they were young. And when they were old enough to finally go to school they were sent to boarding schools in Scotland. It was the family tradition to attend such schools. Combine that with a grandmother who was mourning the death of her husband, the late King, and Duchy who was always on some grand adventure, Liam's memories of family time were almost nonexistent. He wanted things to be different for his son, he wanted his son to know just how loved he was. This was why he didn't mind commuting to London all the time. Especially now as his grandmother played with his son.

"Alexander sure is a handsome boy isn't he?" Duchy asked holding him in her lap. "He's grown since I last saw him."

Kate wiped a bit of drool from his mouth and smiled. "I know he's grown so much."

"I never thought I'd see the day I'd be a great-grandmother. I feel absolutely ancient, I need bigger earrings. I remember the day Helena and Simon brought you and Eleanor home. He has your temperament, Liam, very easy going."

"You feel ancient? At least your used to being a grandmother." Helena complained, fanning herself. "I'm going to be Grandma Helena."

Duchy considered this for a moment. "Perhaps you need larger earrings too dear. You already look exhausted. You'd think having Robert on the throne would give you something to relax about."

"No one is exactly my biggest fan grandmother," Robert said from his desk. "Isn't that right Liam?"

Kate and Liam shared a look, Duchy didn't know everything about their relationship. Or at least that's what they had thought until she spoke.

"Kathryn don't you pay him any attention. He's always been a bit of a buzzkill. He was dead what did he expect to happen?" She patted her hand. "Any girl would be smitten by someone like Liam. And I have a wonderful new grandson, it keeps me young."

"I, uh, thank you?" She stammered out.

"Don't encourage them Duchy," Robert warned. "You give them an inch and before you know it they've betrayed you."

"Oh I'm sorry, did your parents forget to teach you manners?" The older woman rolled her eyes. "Like I said, buzz kill. Young people fall in and out of love all the time. I'm just glad Liam's settled down with someone as marvelous as you. For just having a baby you look wonderful."

A blush tinted Kate's cheeks. "Thank you."

Robert huffed walking out of the room, carrying his paperwork with him.

"How did you know about Kathryn and me?" Liam asked looking at his Mum and grandmother. "Who told you?"

Alex babbled in Duchy's lap, she let him look at one of her sparkling rings.

"No one. When you get to a certain age you notice things like that. But Cyrus might have filled in some of the details." She winked at Liam. "Good for you for knocking him down a few pegs."

"Mum." Helena scolded. "He's the King and your grandson."

Alexandra just shrugged and went back to making faces at the baby. "That doesn't mean he gets everything. I for one think Liam and Kathryn are lovely and it's a shame he drove them to the middle of nowhere."

"Gran it's not that bad I promise." Liam smiled a bit.

She looked to Kate who was smiling but also in a bit of shock. She had expected to be looked down on by the older woman. But instead, she had defended her.

"You both need some sun. I'd be more than willing to take this little one off of your hands one weekend."

"Thank you Duchy." Kate was letting Alex hold her fingers. "That means a lot."

"You're young, just because you have a baby doesn't mean you need to act middle-aged." She nodded to Liam. "Which is why I'm a bit confused about the beard, love."

Liam's face fell flat and caused Kate to laugh. "It's something I'm trying out."

"It ages you, you look handsome but older than 23." The Duchess noted but then waved her hand dismissively. "But if it's what you really want."

Kate snorted and Liam rubbed his jaw. "Is it that bad?"

She pecked his lips, brushing her thumb over his cheek. "It's your face so I don't have any say."

The rest of their visit with Helena and Alexandra went well. Alex ended up getting fussy and needed to be fed so Helena had offered to take him to the nursery. Duchy had decided she better be going as well, but not before leaving a lipstick stain on both Kate and Liam's cheeks.

"Should you need anything or your mother gets overbearing I'm just a call away. I think Helena is trying to relive her younger days." She held Kate's hands in hers. "And if either one of my grandsons gives you trouble I'll put them back in line."

She nodded. "I will, thank you. It's nice to see you again."

Liam gently hugged his grandmother. "It was good to see you Duchy. It means a lot for you to spend time with Alex."

"I wouldn't miss it for a moment. You make sure Alexander and Kate are looked after, do you hear me?"

He chuckled. "Yes Gran, I promise we're all sorted."

She patted his face with a gloved hand. "I better go make sure your Uncle Cyrus hasn't blown his brains out or married another maid."

When she left the room Liam let out a breath and put his arm around Kate. "I never realized just how exhausting family time can be."

"I think it's sweet and she totally stood up for us."

"You see where my mum and Len get their fire from." He pointed out and then tucked her hair behind her ear. "She likes you."

Kate squeezed his hand. "Our future daughters will get their fire from her too then."

"Don't even joke about that." Liam wrinkled his nose. "I forgot my jacket the last time we were here. I should go grab it, will you be okay?"

"I should go leave the newest pictures in your sister's room. Will you get the baby?"

They turned down separate hallways and she left the new pictures of Alex and a note on Len's bedside table. On her way back Kate couldn't help but look at the art on the walls. It was still unreal that she was married to a prince and that she had Royal titles, technically some of this art belonged her and Liam. Of course, she didn't want any of it but it was still interesting to be able to look at Liam's ancestors. She was looking up at a painting of Duke something or other when she heard heavy breathing. She paused, listening for the sound.

"It's not real, it's not real. You're here, you're home." The voice was full of sobs. "For fuck's sake your the King of England."

It was Robert and he was crying? Kate thought she was hearing things from the lack of sleep but she heard it again from a door just down the hall. There was a wretching sound and the smell of vomit.

"It's E-England, you're safe. Get a grip, you're home you moron. Jesus, you're disgusting." He was crying a bit harder now. "Get up, you're a Henstridge stand up and fight."

She tiptoed to the end of the hall and peeked through the sliver of the door that was open. She could see him sitting on the floor with his knees tucked into his chest and his tie was loose. He seemed pale and shaky and his eyes were bloodshot, there was a bit of sick on the floor next to him. He was hyperventilating a bit as tears streaked down his face.

"Breathe, breathe. I am King Robert Simon Henstridge, I am King Robert Simon Henstridge, I am King R-Robert Si-Simon, damn it!" His voice broke again and he beat his fist against his head. "I don't have time for this."

Kate was frozen where she stood and when Robert made his way to the door his eyes narrowed when he saw her. He seemed embarrassed, nowhere near the prick that paraded around the palace slinging insults.

"Kate, if you came here to fuck me I'm not interested." He said snidely, she could still see how he was trembling and he smelled faintly of sweat and sick. "I'm sure you're absolutely wrecked down there and I don't relish the idea of being where my brother has finished inside of you."

His words were so sharp and she was offended but she just stared at him and his watery eyes. "Are you okay?"

"I don't think that's any concern of yours. Now get out of my way, _slut_." He pushed passed her. "Keep your dirty mouth shut."

She just nodded and watched as he stomped down the hallway. She had never seen him be anything less than polished, so to witness whatever that was had been jarring. She was almost too bewildered to be offended by his comments, he seemed so broken. He was a prick so she wasn't too concerned but still wondered if she should say something to Liam. She jumped when she felt a hand on her back.

"Are you alright?"

She turned to see Liam frowning at her, he was balancing Alex's car seat. "Y-Yeah fine."

"This is Robert's room." He pointed to the door. "Did he say something to you?"

Before she could stop herself she shook her head. "No, I just got lost. I need a map for this place."

He laughed. "I'll draw you one the next time we come over. I'll make it a treasure hunt."

"And what's the prize?" She let herself be led down the hall.

"I thought me and my bedroom would be a good prize." He raised his eyebrows suggestively. "I miss you."

She actually laughed at this. "No way, I just gave birth, but for the record, I miss you too."

He pressed a kiss to her hair and he put his arm over her shoulder. "Fine but the map will show how to not end up near Robbie's room. You're just lucky he wasn't in there."

She glanced over her shoulder, thinking of just how panicked he had seemed. But she brushed away the thought, it didn't matter, it wasn't her problem.

"Y-Yeah," She said shakily. "Good thing."

* * *

AN: Liam and Kate seem to be enjoying parenthood. Liam is just the sweetest dad! I felt like Duchy needed to make an appearance and I recently saw a photo of William Moseley with a beard and decided it was a necessity! Robert's having issues do you think Liam will find out? The next chapter has another small time jump it's necessary and not too dramatic though. There's fluff again but more drama! Also, have you seen the new promo for the Royals? Kate is in it! Anyways I hope you enjoyed and please leave some feedback! See you next week Loyals!


	26. Chapter 26

AN: Happy Sunday Loyals. I'd like to give a massive thank you to EarlyMorningWriter who is reading and leaving feedback on the previous chapters. When you see this just know you're awesome! Thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter you are also awesome. This update is a bit longer than the last one, breaking it up into two chapters would have interrupted the flow. And who doesn't like a long update? This chapter starts out with fluff but the drama picks up! I hope you enjoy and please let me know what you thought.

 **Song recommendations for this chapter:**

Peasants by House (during the dinner scene)

Perfect by Ed Sheeran (during the final scene)

 **Countdown to Season 4 of the Royals: 56 days aka 8 weeks!**

* * *

October came and went, leaving November and colder weather behind. The darker days seemed to be just what Alex needed to sleep through the night. Of course, he'd still wake up every so often because he wanted to be fed or changed but everyone in the Henstridge house was much more well rested. More sleep equaled better moods, Liam noticed that Kate had become a lot more affectionate than she had been the last three months.

When he opened his eyes the first thing he saw was Kate. He smiled lazily at her as she touched his face.

"Morning husband." She greeted tiredly.

"Hi." His voice was rough as he looked around. "It's morning."

She laughed. "It is. He slept almost all night."

Liam leaned over the pile of pillows and kissed her. "I'd say that's cause for celebration."

"It definitely is."

He sat up and pulled her in for a second kiss, his arms wrapping around her waist. Her hands drifted up to his hair and she let herself sink into it and be moved onto Liam's lap. The kiss deepened and she tilted her head, Liam's mouth opened slightly. His heart was pounding in his chest and he let his hand slip under the back of Kate's shirt.

"Miss you." He muttered against her lips.

They hadn't had sex or done anything even close to it since before Alex was born. Obviously, he understood the health reasons for waiting but it was getting hard to stay away from her. He let his hand slide around to the front of her shirt and up to her chest. His hips pressed against hers as his hand wandered down to her stomach. He felt her stiffen underneath his hand.

"I think I heard the baby." She said quickly, rolling off his lap.

"I didn't, come back to bed."

Kate was already halfway out the door. Liam leaned back against the headboard and groaned. This wasn't the first time this had happened, they'd be making out and the second Liam would make any move to touch her she'd run off, using Alex as an excuse. Selfishly, he wished she'd stop leaving the just as things would heat up. But selflessly, which was the bigger part of him, he wished she wasn't so insecure about her body. Sure, it was different, but she was still Kate. He sighed once more before climbing out of bed and joining her in Alex's room.

"How is he?"

"Well rested, I can't believe he finally made it through the night." Kate turned from where she was dressing him. "Tell your daddy how grown up you are."

Liam took the boy into his arm, holding him upright. "You are getting bigger what are you 12 pounds now?"

Alex smiled and continued sucking on his hand, letting his other hand reach out to grab Liam's nose. At three months Alex was more active and learning something new every day. Recently, he had discovered how fun it was to pull on hair and beards. Much to his chagrin, Liam had trimmed his beard down to a stubble. He was secretly convinced Kate had trained him to pull on it. But either way, Alex was growing each day and Liam couldn't be prouder.

"Are you excited to see your grandpa today?" He asked, prying his son's hand from his nose. "Hmm?"

"I know he's excited to see Alex."

Liam laughed when Alex turned to look for Kate. "He is a pretty great birthday gift."

"He's a great gift no matter what day it is." She replied, resting her hand on his shoulder.

It was Kate's dad's birthday and to celebrate they were having a lunch at the Davis home. They hadn't been into the city since their last visit in October, Angie and some of the palace staff had colds so no one wanted to risk Alex getting sick. There had been numerous visits to their house but it wasn't as exciting as going to London. Liam knew he'd be back soon enough though, his paternity leave was about to end. As a married Royal, he'd have to pick up more events and engagements. But today he was just excited to spend another day with his family.

"Do you think he'll like the gifts we got him?" Liam asked anxiously as he grabbed the gifts.

"You know my dad, he's a fan of Chelsea football so season passes are great." She laughed and jostled him. "Why are you so nervous?"

Liam shrugged and watched as Kate unbuckled Alex from his car seat. "He's my father in law, I think I'm always going to be nervous."

It was later in the morning and they made it into to the city. A watch and season tickets were wrapped and sat in the empty seat, as well as a card. Those were from Kate and Liam. Alex would be 'giving' him a framed picture of him and Laurence the day he was born.

"He loves you, he thinks of you as a son he never had," Kate said honestly as they made their way up the walkway.

This made Liam smile. "Really? I mean I like to think of as a second dad but I never wanted to say anything."

"Of course. Now don't look nervous, you know my aAunt Carol will fuss over you if you do."

They walked into the house and it seemed like a party was in full swing in the other room. Kate's house always made Liam feel a bit jealous, it was clearly full of love and a tight-knit family. There were pictures all over the front hallway and it seemed warm compared to the cold, ostentatiousness of the palace. Liam had been determined to make his son feel like he did at Kate's house. That was part of the reason he hung up pictures in the baby's room. Here there was no one who had more money than one person could ever need, there were no stuck up aristocrats. It was just a regular family. Or so he thought until Ashok came into the front room.

"Liam! What are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same thing." He gave him a confused hug."What the hell are you doing here."

He jerked his thumb over his shoulder. "Ang invited me."

Kate raised an eyebrow. "Did she?"

"Yeah, your sister's pretty cool." Ashok then squatted down to Alex's eye level. "But not as cool as this kid. What's up, Lex?"

Alex reached out from where Kate was holding him to grab at Ashok's hair. "Look it's Uncle Ashok."

"Can I hold him?"

Kate nodded and handed him off. "Knock yourself out, my head hurts from the hair pulling."

Ashok held the baby against his chest and walked into the living room. "Look who's here, the guest of honor."

"So, should we be planning to be at a wedding that isn't ours?" Liam questioned, slinging his arm over Kate's shoulder.

"Knowing Angie that's probably the goal." She snorted as they entered the living room. "Dad!"

Laurence smiled from where Angie was putting a birthday hat on him. "Katie, how are you?"

She kissed his cheek and hugged him. "Good, good. Happy Birthday, Dad."

"Thank you, love. Liam, how are you?"

Liam shook his hand. "Can't complain, Happy Birthday, Laurence."

"Thanks, now where's the little one?"

"You may need to steal him away from Ashok." Kate pointed to where the godfather was wincing. Alex had a tight grip on his hair and a smile on his face.

Laurence went off to get his grandson when Angie came over kissing Kate on the cheek.

"Hey you, it's been forever."

"Are you feeling better?"

She nodded. "100%. You look hot, totally slim."

Liam watched as a flush crossed Kate's cheeks and she folded her arms across her stomach. "Thanks."

Laurence's birthday lunch went well, apparently, Helena had caught wind and sent over bottles of wine from the Royal Cellar. This had made his day and by the middle of the afternoon, everyone was pretty drunk and in a good mood. It was Laurence's sister, his military friends and some friends from the pub. Luckily, no one seemed too fussed that Liam was there. He didn't want the day to be about him.

"Now Liam, I'll tell you what you really need to know." Kate's Aunt Carol hiccuped, "Kate is always right. No matter what you fight over, she's right."

He laughed. "You're probably right."

"I am. You should have seen how her mum straightened my brother out. Back in his day, he thought he was this big, tough guy but then this pretty little blonde comes along had him turned into a lovesick fool. Elaine had that effect on everyone and so do my nieces."

Liam looked across the room to where Kate was playing with the baby and grinned. "Kate definitely has that effect too."

Hearing about Kate's mum was strange. His wife never really brought her up, to be fair he didn't mention Simon nearly as much as he thought about him. He looked at Kate and twisted his ring on his finger, hoping they'd be as happy as her parents were. She caught his eye and shot him a small, private smile before coming over to him.

"Is my aunt bothering you?" She teased.

"Just telling me how you'll always be right when we argue."

"She's right you know." She kissed him and shifted Alex in her arms. "Angie and I are going to lay him down upstairs."

Liam watched as Kate disappeared up the steps and was grateful when Ashok came over.

"So, how's being a dad?"

Liam shrugged and sipped his beer. "It's good, he doesn't do much but he's cute."

"Wait until he can walk, my sister says that's when things get entertaining. How's the wife?"

He shrugged again and grumbled. "We don't do much either."

Ashok scoffed. "You gotta set the mood, mate. Make her feel sexy even though she had a baby."

"And you know this how?" Liam chuckled.

"She talks to Angie and Angie talks to me." He didn't go into any more detail. "Seriously that does suck though."

Liam looked back to the stairs, wondering what he could do to get Kate to see he still wanted to be with her.

Upstairs, Alex slept on Kate's old bed next to his aunt. Angie was playing with his hair while Kate twisted and turned in the mirror.

"Kathryn, you look fine. Better than ever even, your breasts are still great." Angie noted. "I don't see why you're so worried. It's obvious he still thinks you're hot."

She scowled. "I know that I'm just self-conscious."

"Is that all that's bothering you? You have that crease between your eyebrows. It's not Alex is it?"

Kate looked down at her feet. "He's fine."

"Then what is it?"

She sighed, biting her lip. "I know don't if I should tell you."

"Well, now you have to."

She caught her sister's eyes in the mirror and turned to face her. "You can't tell anyone."

"If I can keep a Royal baby a secret I think I can handle this."

"It's Robert." She blurted out.

"Robert?" She asked loudly. "What did he do?"

Kate frantically shushed her and shut the door. "Nothing, it's just, he's weird."

"He's a little more than weird. He's a total prick."

She sat on the bed. "The last time we visited Helena, I got turned around and ended up near his bedroom."

Angie's eyes were wide. "Holy shit, did he flirt with you?"

She wrinkled her nose. "God no. He was talking to himself and crying. And not just a little bit but it was a panic attack."

"Talking to himself?" She raised an eyebrow. "About what?"

Kate wrung her hands. "Just saying that it was okay and that he was safe and home."

"Maybe he was just thinking about the island. What did Liam say?"

She sighed. "Nothing, I didn't tell him. I don't know if it's my business to tell. But he seemed so scared, so panicked."

"And you care because?" Angie folded her arms. "He's an ass."

Kate rubbed her hand across Alex's back. "If Alex was hurting I'd want someone to tell me."

"Oh god, already? You're such a mum, next you're going to talk about how you never know true love until you have a baby."

"No, I'm not. But I am worried, we're going over there tonight. Should I mention it to someone?" Kate questioned. "He is the King after all."

Angie stood up and shrugged. "He's a prick first and then King. I think you're overthinking this, but you shouldn't worry. It's his life, not yours."

"Maybe you're right."

The rest of Laurence's birthday went well. He thoroughly enjoyed the season tickets and the watch but not as much as the framed photo of him and Alex. When he unwrapped it he placed it right on top of the mantle, between a photo of a much younger, braces-wearing picture of Kate and one of her mum. Liam was always astounded by the resemblance, they had the same eyes, blonde hair, and bright smiles. But the picture of her as a kid really made his day. Their conversation about having a daughter one day popped into his mind. Obviously, it would be for a long time, and he still wanted a house full of boys but the idea of having a daughter with her made him happy. Spending time with her family had been great, it was clear that they all loved each other. There was a notable difference as he now sat with his family. As soon as they walked into the palace they had been avoiding Robert. At Kate's everyone was welcoming, luckily Eleanor had found them first.

"He's getting heavy, but he has good taste in fashion." Eleanor pointed out as her nephew clutched at her necklace. "Are you letting your dad sleep?"

Liam was taking pictures as they sat on the couch. "Yeah actually. He slept all through the night last night except for once at 3."

Eleanor made an exaggerated gasp, causing Alex to smile. "Good job!"

They were in Eleanor's bedroom, Kate wanted some privacy so she could use her breast pump she was in Liam's old room. Shouting from down the hall caught Liam's attention.

"Well it's not my fault I'm the goddamn King! Of course, I'm busy!" Robert sounded stressed out. "Just get me the damn paperwork and I will deal with it! Now!"

Liam turned back to Eleanor who just rolled her eyes. "What was that?"

"Robbie's become a bit of a control freak. Everything has to be a certain way or he freaks out, from his updates from the PM to the way the table is set for dinner. He ran off Willow too."

He was surprised by this. "They broke up?"

Robert had been seeing Willow, since just after the coronation. His mum had been trying to get him to propose, secretly he was glad she left. She deserved better than his brother.

"Yep. She said she couldn't be with someone so unhinged." Eleanor explained, still playing with the baby. "She has a point too, he's been in a mood. He blows up at the drop of a hat. Jasper said he had some kind of breakdown the other day, he got sick apparently."

Liam just looked at the door, he could still hear Robbie berating someone down the hall. "Did Mum say anything?"

"Just that there's a point when it gets stressful to be in charge but it passes. Dad was the same I guess." She kissed Alex's hand when he held it up. "Good thing we don't have to worry about any of that."

"Cheers to that." He said raising his cup of tea. "What an ass."

"He had some kind of freak out yesterday too. I saw it he was hyperventilating before he had to speak at an event." A frown pulled at his twin's face. "It was pretty bad, he was talking about being safe."

He just pursed his lips and shook his head. He knew, in theory, he should feel bad or at least an ounce of sympathy but all he could think of is how often he made Kate feel like shit. The urge to feel bad quickly passed when Kate walked into the room, smiling at the baby.

"I missed you." She held out a bottle to Len who had asked to feed him earlier. "What are we talking about?"

"Just how my brother apparently freaks out and is driving people away." Liam scoffed. "Len said he freaked out the other day."

Liam noticed how her mouth twitched at the corners and into a frown for just a moment. But was cut off from asking her what was wrong when Eleanor stood up with the baby.

"It's 5:56 we better get to dinner." At Kate's confused expression, she elaborated. "It's one of those things he's particular about."

When they entered the dining room, Helena stood up right away.

"Well look who it is." She kissed Kate's cheek. "It's been too long."

"Hi, Helena. Thank you for sending the wine over, my dad appreciated it."

"Of course." She turned to Liam and nodded approvingly after giving him a once over. "I see the beard is gone. It looks better."

From the other side of the room, Eleanor grunted. "That's only because _someone_ likes to pull hair. Ouch, seriously come on cut it out."

"Hi, mum." He let her kiss his cheek. "It's good to see you."

"I was thrilled when you told me you'd be in town. It's been too long since my favorite boy has been here." Helena took her seat near Eleanor and took the baby into her lap. "Hello, little one. Is he sleeping better? You both look so well rested."

Kate grabbed Liam's hand and smiled proudly. "Last night he made it through most of the night for the first time."

"Well we will have to celebrate won't we?" Helena said in a baby voice. "Won't we? Does this mean you won't be needing me to watch him overnight?"

Liam shook his head. "Mum you've wanted him to sleep over since he was born. We aren't ready to let him go without us."

She looked defeated. "Oh, alright. But you do remember you have that event at the memorial park next week right?"

"I'll be there."

"It's important, this is your first event as a full-time Royal." She turned to her daughter in law. "Kathryn, what if you come along too, that way I can have some family time with my grandson?"

Kate nodded. "That would be nice, it's been so long since we've been in the city."

The clock struck six and on the dot, Robert came striding in. He looked a bit ashen and Liam could see his eyes were bloodshot, he honestly looked like shit and it made him smirk.

"Mum, Eleanor." He greeted. "I see Cyrus won't be joining us."

"You know how he feels about babies." Eleanor rolled her eyes.

Robert's eyes narrowed on the baby in Helena's lap. "Traditionally infants aren't allowed in the dining room."

"Traditionally, they aren't my grandson." Helena shot back.

He sniffed at this. "Keep it quiet."

" _His_ name is Alex, not it." Liam corrected him.

His brother didn't respond because a footman was pouring his water. "Tell me, is this filtered?"

"Yes, Your Majesty."

Robert took a tentative sip. "Twice?"

"Yes, Sir."

Eleanor snorted at this, amused. "It's just water, it's not poisoned."

"Did I ask your opinion, Len? Water is life, and unclean water can make you sick." Robert gripped the table's edge. "We've been over this."

Kate and Liam shared a confused look, Robbie never raised his voice to Eleanor.

"Are you okay, Robbie?" Helena asked she wasn't as surprised as Liam was. She seemed used to it. "What can I do?"

He scowled. "For starters get that whore and her child out of my home."

"Hey! Watch it she's my wife, I won't have you speak to her that way." Liam said quickly, grabbing her hand. "Apologize now."

His brother gave her a once over. "My apologies, now leave."

"No, your mum invited me here," Kate said coolly. "I think you're the only one who has an issue."

Liam was pleased she had stood up for herself but Robert's face turned red.

"It's my house I'm the goddamn King."

"Well you're my goddamn son, so give it a rest," Helena ordered.

This seemed to shut Robert up for the time being. The room was full of tension and Liam watched as his brother stared into space, his eyes were wide and he was clenching and unclenching his fists.

"Are you okay?" He finally asked, his sister and mum didn't seem to notice.

Robert blinked a few times. "Fine, Sparrow. I'm just not thrilled you brought them here."

"They're my wife and my son and you'll treat them with respect."

In Helena's arms, Alex was looking at his uncle with curiosity. Alexander had only seen him twice in his whole life so he must have wondered who he was. Robert stared at him, his sneer lessened a bit.

"I must admit, he is a rather handsome child." He offered before smirking. "Too bad his mum is a whore and his father is an asshole. If you're even his father, good thing we don't have another brother. She may have fucked him too, huh Kate?"

That was the final straw for Liam because he stood quickly, banging his fist on the table. "Enough! He's my son, she's my wife, they're my family. We fell in love and had a child and neither of us is sorry for it."

Alex began fussing a bit at the shouting.

"Shut him up, Sparrow."

"It's because I'm shouting, I wouldn't have to shout if you weren't being disgraceful." He jabbed his finger at Robbie. "Now, keep her name out of her mouth."

Kate took Alex into her arms and was shushing him. Her face was bright red and her throat was tight, did he really think Alex wasn't Liam's? She tried to focus on the baby and the way Liam took her hand when he sat back down.

"God, what's your problem?" Eleanor demanded. "I know it must suck but get over it."

Robert was breathing heavily, stabbing his appetizers with a fork. His hands were clearly trembling as he went to take a sip of his water, he stopped before taking a sip. He turned to the footman by the door.

"You there. Is this clean?" He asked, his voice cracked a bit.

"Yes, Your Majesty."

"Then why the hell is there salt in it? You can't drink salt water, it will kill you." Robert's face was full of irritation. "This is salt water."

The footman seemed anxious. "Sir, it's filtered twice."

Robert shoved his glass away. "Filter it again. It tastes salty."

He hurriedly took the pitcher and glasses from the table and scurried from the room. Liam and his sister had the same worried look on their face as Robert proceeded to drink deeply from his wine glass. He pulled at his collar and took a breath.

"What has gotten into you?" Helena asked quietly. "You're acting ridiculous. No one put salt in your water."

"I-I have no idea what you're talking about. The water was filthy it would have killed us all." He then nodded to Kate and Liam. "It wouldn't be the worse thing if you two drank it though."

Kate would have been offended any other day but something seemed wrong with him. It was like he was Robert but not Robert at the same time, she held Alex tighter and tried not to think about how he had acted last month. Liam squeezed her leg and gave her a tight smile.

"Liam, are you excited about dedicating dad's new park next week?" Eleanor's voice was strained as she tried to change the topic. "It's your first full-time Royal engagement."

He took a drink from his glass and tried not to focus on his brother who was picking at his food. "A bit nervous, it's been so long since I've had to make a speech or anything. But Rachel's sent me photos, I think he would have liked it."

Next week the King Simon I Memorial Park and Gardens would open in London. The land had been part of the park his father would go to during his walks and now it was being revitalized and a statue of his father would be unveiled. It was touching and he was pleased it was his first official job. Once a Royal was married they'd officially adopt a full schedule of events. The idea of a speech still made him a bit uneasy though.

"You'll be fine, love." Kate pressed a kiss to his cheek. "I'll help you rehearse."

Liam grinned at her. "That would be great, thank you."

"Oh, Len, I'll be in town next week. I'm coming with Liam." Kate spoke up.

She leaned across the table to clink glasses. "I'll drink to that."

The weird mood from earlier had dissipated a bit. Robert had been quiet since his outburst and his water had been replaced, but Liam still snuck a glance every now and again. He noticed his brother was sweating and his face had lost most of its color. He didn't worry too much though, Eleanor _had_ said he had been stressed out and he had always been finicky about everything. His behavior towards Kate and Alex was unacceptable of course, but he decided to let it slide for now. He could still recall just how irritable he had been when Kate had broken up with him and he knew what it was like to be stressed with responsibilities. Being a dad was hard, he could only imagine what it was like to be King and broken up with.

"Are you alright, sweetheart?" He whispered into Kate's ear.

She looked around the table, Robert was spaced out and Helena and Eleanor were talking quietly.

"Fine, he's just weird. Actually, he was like this last month." She said softly, adjusting her hold on the baby. "All upset and pale I mean."

Liam was just about to ask what she meant by that when dinner was served. The table fell quiet as everyone tucked into their meals. It was sushi, Kate had been unable to eat it while pregnant so he had gone without it for support. So he was thrilled to be eating it again and so was she, he was just passing the soy sauce when Robert spoke up.

"No. No. No." His voice was growing louder. "Who made this?"

"The chef, as always. What's wrong with it, sweetheart?" Helena seemed concerned. "You know the Japanese ambassador left this morning, this was her parting gift."

His brother was visibly gray in the face and he was biting his lip. His head shook back and forth and he pushed the plate away and scooted his chair back from the table.

"I won't eat fish. I don't have to! I'm safe, I'm home."

"Of course you're safe," Helena's voice was calm, it was the same one she used to speak to Liam when he was a frightened child. "The chef can make you something else."

Robert was angry and his hands were shaking. He swept his hand across the table, sending his plate crashing to the floor. Everyone jumped out of their skin as he stepped on the plate. The china broke into smaller pieces as he stomped furiously.

"I want him fired." Robert spat, his hair had come unstyled and hung limply in his face. "I specifically said no fish ever again. I ate fish for ten months on that god damn island! And even though some of you would have preferred I stayed there I didn't. I survived and I am home and I am safe, and I'm the King of England so what I say goes."

The glare he sent Liam didn't go unnoticed. "I wouldn't have preferred it if you had stayed there. I'm glad you're safe."

"Give me a break. You wanted to be King and you wanted to be with Kate. You said it yourself you wish I had died on that fucking island so you could live without guilt." He sneered, pointing a shaking finger at his brother.

"That's not true I don't feel guilty. We were in love and we still are." Liam couldn't even be angry he was just worried. "Are you alright?"

This made his brother laugh, it was cold, devoid of humor. "Am I alright? No, I'm not alright! Every day I have to sit back and watch you live your pathetically domestic life with that whore."

"For the last time, don't talk about her that way!" Liam's teeth were clenched and he stood from the table. "What is your problem?"

"My problem is that I am home safe because I found the will to survive. I'm a hero and yet no one seems to respect me. Meanwhile, you can knock up some commoner and everyone makes a big deal out it."

Liam rounded the table so he was face to face with his brother. "Why would I? Since day one you've treated me like shit, you've treated Kate like shit and my son. I understand you struggled on that island and you had to fight every day but you're home, get over it."

"He's right Robbie," Eleanor spoke up, her eyes were teary. "You're home and we're worried about you."

This made him smirk, "You hear that Sparrow? I'm home. You fucked Kate because I was gone, your life is built on a technicality. That child wouldn't exist if I hadn't almost died. Everything you are is a sham. I came home to you living my life and yet you act like I'm the villain!" Robert shoved him but his voice kept cracking. "I am home and I am safe. I am home and I am s-safe."

There was no right answer when Robbie got like this so Liam just sighed. "You're right."

"Yes, I am!" He was shouting at the top of his voice. "Although I must say I am glad you helped me see what a bitch that wife of yours is. I dodged a bullet there, she just wanted to trap you."

Even though his brother was clearly not himself Liam was fed up. He pushed his brother causing him to stumble backward, he nearly lost his footing. When he regained his balance he threw a weak punch, almost colliding with Liam's face.

"I don't know what's gotten into you but you need to stop it right now. You always talk about how much of a King you are and how much better you are but you're acting like a child. You've been nothing but a prick all day. First, you imply that my son isn't mine. You call my wife a whore and then you make a fool of yourself." Liam was shouting too now. "Grow up and get over yourself. God, that island really fucked you up didn't it?"

Robert's face turned a terrible shade of red and the veins in his neck bulged out. He gripped the back of his chair with one hand and rubbed his other hand over his face. He was letting out shaky gasps of air and blinking rapidly. From where she sat Kate could see how his eyes had gone glassy, he looked similar to how he did the last time.

"It's not real, it is not real. I am home and I am safe." He was muttering to himself. "I'm home and I am safe."

Liam took a step back, confused at the way his brother seemed to crumple in front of him. His eyes were bloodshot and teary, was he actually crying? He couldn't even laugh because he felt concerned.

"Robert?" Helena was standing too now. "Sweetheart?"

Across the room, Alex was crying, not used to shouting and arguing. Kate was frantically trying to shush him, she alternated between looking at the baby, then at the two brothers. Robert noticed this and scowled at her. He stared blearily for a moment before pointing to Kate.

"Get out of my house. Now!"

She stood from the table, cradling Alex a bit tighter. "I think h-he's right."

Liam nodded, not keeping his eyes off of her until she was safely out of the room. The older Henstridge seemed so unpredictable that anything could happen. Robert quickly wiped at his cheeks before sniffing.

"You should be disgusted with yourself." Helena spat at him. "You made an actual baby cry."

The brief emotional breakdown seemed to have passed. "If anyone should be disgusted it should be Liam. It's hard to believe he's an actual prince, he's common just like Kathryn."

He pushed his brother once more, both of their eyes were bright with anger. "At least we aren't crazy or falling apart. Get some help, it's pathetic." He then scoffed. "You have everything you want, you're King. You always act like it _I_ ruined the Monarchy, but maybe it's _you_ who is putting it at risk. You're crazy! Get your shit together. Maybe you should have stayed on that island."

His mouth fell open a bit, clearly offended, he seemed speechless. His mouth just hung there and an embarrassed flush crept across his face. When he spoke it was eerie.

"Maybe so, brother. But you don't know the half of it."

* * *

The car ride back to the country had been strange. Neither Kate nor Liam were angry but there was tension left over from dinner. He reached across the seat to grab her hand. Alex was in his seat between them, staring up at his parents.

"That was weird. I've never seen him like that." Liam said eventually as they pulled into the gates.

Kate shifted a bit. "I didn't tell you because it seemed like nothing, but he was like that last month."

He raised an eyebrow. "When?"

"When we were leaving your mum's I got lost and heard him crying in his room. He had been acting like he did tonight, talking to himself."

"He needs help, I say that as a citizen. We need a King who isn't going off the deep end."

Liam's lack of brotherly concern wasn't surprising. "At least we don't have to worry about it."

"Hmm, this is true." He let his hand rest on her thigh as the driver came to a stop. "And today overall was a good day. Alex slept through the night, your dad's was a good time and we got to see my mum and Len."

Kate just smiled at him as she climbed out of the car, grabbing the diaper bag. "It was, wasn't it?"

"Do you want me to put him to bed for you?" He asked as they walked into the house.

Kate was rocking him gently. "No thanks, everyone else held him today but me."

He kissed her at the top of the stairs before they went separate ways. Liam walked into their bedroom and into the bathroom, as he changed he thought of today. Apart from his brother the day truly had been good. This morning he and Kate felt like they used to before Alex got here. He also thought of Ashok's advice as he took off his cufflinks. He got ready for bed and by the time he came back out Kate was standing in front of the mirror. All the lights had been turned off other than two lamps which bathed the room in a soft glow She had just taken her hair down and it fell over her shoulders. She was leaning into the mirror and taking off her earrings.

"Is he asleep?"

"Sleeping like a log. I think all the attention wore him out." She called over her shoulder. "Take this necklace off for me would you?"

A smile pulled across Liam's face, she was barefoot and wearing a green dress that brought out her eyes. His breath caught in the back of his throat for a second, for some reason she was ridiculously beautiful. He made his way across the room and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"You look nice. I'm not sure if I mentioned it earlier but you look amazing." He said into her ear.

She smiled and looked at him in the mirror. "Well thank you. It was nice to put on real clothes for a change."

He undid the clasp on her necklace and kissed the nape of her neck. "What are you thinking about?"

"How this time last year I had just found out I was pregnant. And now we have this beautiful baby just down the hall. A lot has changed."

This made Liam grin. "It has, but for the better, I'd say. This time last year I was freaking out that my brother was back. I was bitter about not being King but even more upset that we couldn't be together."

"Me too, I had no idea what I was going to do. But I'm glad it worked out and for what's it's worth you would have been a wonderful King."

Liam turned Kate so he was facing her and took her hand, swaying a bit. "Being a dad is definitely better than being King. I'm glad we're away from all that mess."

"Are we dancing?" She asked, teasing him a bit.

"I'm being romantic just go with it." He shushed her.

She put her hand on his shoulder and let him move them back and forth. "I'm worried about you and your brother, that fight was bad. And he's right, this shouldn't even be your life what if you get bored or realize-"

Liam just sighed and chuckled. "First of all I would never get bored, I'm glad this is my life. And we've been through too much for this fight to ruin us, I'm not giving you up for anything."

She smiled a little. "We're young though, I feel like I trapped you."

He kissed her and brushed his thumb over her cheek. "Yeah we're young, but we were younger when we got together. If anything, I can only fall more in love with you. I know that everyone said we were too young but I'm in love with you, I promise."

"I love you too and thinking about how everything has changed since last year, I'm so lucky to have you. Don't listen to Robbie, you're a great dad."

Liam had his chin resting on her head as they danced. "I don't deserve you, you know that right?"

"I don't know about all that."

"You're beautiful and sweet and I have everything thanks to you."

She leaned up to kiss him and her arms went around his neck. Liam let his hands fall to her waist and he pulled her closer to him, he couldn't explain it but everything felt right. It felt like they couldn't get any more in love than they were right now.

"I'm crazy about you." He said quietly, fiddling with the zipper of her dress. "You know that right?"

"Me too but I don't know about this." Her voice came out shy. "I'm not where I want to be, fitness-wise."

Liam snickered at this, unzipping her dress. "I don't care Kate. You had our baby there's literally no way you could be anything less than beautiful."

She blushed and shook her head. "I look a mess, it's been a long day."

"You look perfect." He said underneath his breath.

She smiled shyly as he pushed her dress off of her shoulders. He kissed her neck and she stepped out of the pile of fabric at her feet. She folded her arms over her chest, feeling like she was back in school and this was her first time. When he simply unfolded her arms and pulled her closer she peeked up at him.

"You're not repulsed?"

He laughed, breaking the tension. "No, definitely not repulsed. You always have had a flair for the dramatic." His hands trailed up her sides and held her waist. "Trust me, there's nothing repulsive about this."

Feeling her confidence grow she pushed up on her toes to kiss him, only stopping to pull his shirt over his head. She couldn't help but smile at the excitement growing in her chest. It had been so long and Liam had been more than supportive, his little reassuring comments helped any last bits of self-doubt fade.

"You're gorgeous." He kissed her shoulder. "You could never not be. And I know you feel insecure but you just had our baby. That's amazing and if anything it makes you even more special."

She shook her head, she was red. "Liam stop."

He stroked his thumb over her cheek. "It's true."

After a moment of hesitation, she kissed him. "If you say so."

When he picked up her and carried her across the room she threw her head back laughing, he dropped her onto the bed.

"Impatient much?" She scoffed as he kissed down her chest.

He looked up from where he was kissing her, shaking his head. A smirk hung from his face and he seemed a bit embarrassed as he ran a hand through his hair.

"It's been three months, patience isn't something I have anymore." He reached up to kiss her roughly, his hand tangling in her hair. "You're beautiful and I'm crazy about you. But we don't have to do this if you don't want to."

Kate pretended to think about this for a moment, watching his face fall slightly she scoffed. "Are you kidding? Patience isn't something I have either."

Liam was quiet as he pulled her closer. "You sure you want this?"

She reached up to touch his face, smiling softly. "More than anything."

* * *

AN: I'm sure this chapter seemed strange but I'm building up for the final arc and plot twist. I felt like I was neglecting Laurence and wanted Kate's family to be shown. I also wanted to capture just how far Robert has drifted from the family it will make sense in the forthcoming chapters. God, I love foreshadowing. Can you tell I love writing for Robbie? Finally, Liam and Kate may be parents but that doesn't mean they aren't a young couple in love, I wanted to show that their bond is stronger than ever. The next chapter contains some major drama. I would call it the mid-season finale if this were the actual show.

I hope you enjoyed and let me know what you thought. See you next week Loyals!


	27. Chapter 27

AN: Happy Sunday Loyals! I hope you enjoyed last week's chapter this chapter is the climax if you will. I must say I'm a bit excited about how it turned out and hope you like it too. I won't make this a long intro but I hope you enjoy and please let me know what you think. There's a longer note at the end.

 **Song recommendations for this chapter: Like a Mountain by Birdpen and Hey Now by London Grammar.**

 **Countdown to Season 4 of the Royals: 49 days aka 7 weeks!**

* * *

"Liam no, we don't have time." Kate giggled, ducking away from him. "Come on."

"Sure, we do." He wrapped his arms around her waist and pressed a kiss to her shoulder. "All the time in the world."

She turned and patted his wet cheek. "You said that a half hour ago."

Liam pushed his hair out of his eyes and let the shower spray over his head. "And we had time didn't we?"

"We have to go soon." She pushed up on her toes and kissed the corner of his mouth."We can't hide in here all day."

He groaned and pulled her closer. "Fine, raincheck?"

Kate opened the shower door, flashing him a smile over her shoulder. "You know it."

Liam stepped back into the spray, rinsing the shampoo from his hair. "I'm going to hold you to that!"

Ever since he was a child, Liam had always been pretty easy going. Spending all day worrying about something always seemed like a waste of time. He was the epitome of a type B personality, so in general, he was pretty relaxed. But the past week of his life had been more relaxed than it had been in a long time. He and Kate were more connected than ever and everything felt right. After Robert returning, breaking up, the accident, all of it, they had finally settled.

And they had been having sex. This was something Liam was especially thrilled about. Talking was nice and of course, there were health reasons they hadn't been having sex. But frankly, it was great to be having sex again. Kate had been growing less insecure day by day since their first time after dinner last week. They were in such a great mood, Liam couldn't even be nervous about his speech. In fact, he had nearly forgotten about until his wife brought it up once they were in London.

"Do you want to run over it again?" She asked pulling the notecards from her bag. "We have time."

Liam shrugged from where he was laying on the floor with his son. Alex's favorite game at this point was peek-a-boo. They were spread out on his old bedroom floor, both on their stomachs, when Liam moved his hands away from his face the little laugh from his son made him grin.

"I'm fine, thank you though." He covered his face again. "Alex? Where am I?"

Kate just shook her head and sat down next to them. "Where's Daddy?"

"Here I am!" Liam uncovered his face and the baby giggled, reaching up to touch Liam's nose. "Here I am."

"You're going to be fine today, I just wish I could come with you."

Alex seemed content to play with a rattle so Liam sat up. "I wish you could too. But thanks for the confidence boost."

"You don't need it you're always great. And I'm glad maternity leave will save me from having to speak in public anytime soon."

Kate officially had a few months of maternity leave left, it was granted to every woman in the country. Liam's paternity leave was up, but he was glad he could finally prove himself as a full-time Royal.

"I'm sure you'll be great when the time comes around." He picked Alex up and sat him on his lap. "Won't she?"

"Don't encourage your dad, he'll have me go to the event today instead."

Alex just smiled when his mother kissed his tiny hand and Kate laughed. Parenthood was still something that blew them away every single day. Liam and Kate had made this tiny boy in front of them, they were still taken aback sometimes.

"You know, being here is nice and everything." He said suddenly, letting his arm fall around her shoulders. "But I'm so glad we're miles away from all the drama and the spotlight."

"I'm glad too." She beamed, her eyes crinkling a bit. "No drama, no stress, just the three of us."

He brushed his lips against hers. "I love that, it's just the three of us."

"We've done it all, the wedding, the kid and the house." She looked at Alex with pride. "What more do we need?"

Liam just shook his head not knowing what to add. She was right, their life was pretty much perfect and they had checked all the boxes adults were supposed to.

"I could always go for a dog."

She playfully rolled her eyes. "I thought you said we were drama free. A dog and a baby? That's asking for trouble and drama."

"Hmm, maybe so." He rubbed the back of his neck. "One day, it'll be you, me, Alex and Sir Archer."

"Sir Archer?" She fought back her laughter.

"It's a good name for a dog."

Before she could argue there was a knock at the door, Jasper stuck his head in.

"I've been assigned as your detail for the day." He greeted. "Hey Kate, Alex."

Kate waved. "Hey, how are you?"

"Fine, how's my godson? Has Ashok bribed his way to being the favorite godfather yet?" Jasper asked walking in and picking him up. "I can't buy you a jet ski but I will teach you to shoot a gun."

"No way, everyone knows you're the cooler godfather." Liam scoffed, still sitting on the floor. "Why aren't you with my brother?"

Jasper raised a shoulder in a half shrug. "He asked for some alone time, he had another panic attack this morning. I figured even he deserves some privacy."

"And you thought getting a dog would cause drama." Liam elbowed her and gave her a side eye. "At least I'm not panicking about fish or fake salt water. Was it bad?"

"He had two last night that seemed pretty intense, I asked if I could do anything and he almost bit my head off. No offense I know he's your brother but he's a mess."

"None taken," Liam reassured him. "For what it's worth you and Ashok are much better brothers. Should we be going?"

Jasper carefully handed the baby down to Kate. "Yeah, the car's out front."

Liam leaned over and kissed Kate and Alex. "Wish me luck."

"Break a leg." She gave him a thumb's up.

He stood to his feet, straightened his tie and put his suit jacket on. "I'll let you know how it goes. But at least I won't have a break down over it. Like I said, we're drama free."

She just snickered."Love you, good luck."

"Love you too."

 **xxx**

"It is my honor and privilege to be here, dedicating this park to my father King Simon I," Liam spoke slowly and surely into the microphone. When he said his father's name the crowd cheered. "My father used to sneak out of the palace for his nightly walks so he could be among you, his subjects. He used to come to this park and take in the sights. My father loved it here, just like he loved his family, his country, and his people."

Liam took a moment to look out over the crowd who all waved flags, beyond them was the Thames and in the distance the London Eye. He thought of just how the close the park was to the place his father took him the day Robert's funeral. That day had been full of emotions like heartbreak and loss but also fear. He had been placed as heir to the throne out of nowhere. And that had scared him shitless, but it was his father who took him on a walk to the bridge just a few yards away. He had told him that he was abolishing the Monarchy and that he should choose love. He twisted his wedding band on his finger and smiled to himself before continuing.

"My father and I would come here to talk and it's one of my favorite memories of him. And on a personal note, I hope that one day my son and I will come here to this park and make traditions of our own." He grinned at this. "And I hope that you all will find peace and find comfort here in this very park just like my father did. Thank you."

Liam turned and grabbed the rope attached to the drape. He pulled on it revealing the bronze statue of his father and the plaque next to it. As the crowd applauded he waved and leaned into the microphone.

"I declare the King Simon I Memorial Park and Gardens open."

The next few minutes he spent time posing for official pictures but then it was time for his favorite part, meeting people. Unlike Robbie and his mother, he loved getting the chance to be face to face with normal people.

"Hi, how do you do? Hi, thank you for coming." He shook hands as he walked down the line, he made sure to smile at everyone. "Hello, oh thank you."

Liam took a bouquet of flowers from a pair of little girls, who were no older than five. He crouched down to their eye level and shook their hands.

"Are these for me? They're beautiful."

One girl blushed. "For Princess Kate."

Liam gasped, exaggeratedly. "For Princess Kate? I'm sure she'll love them, thank you. What are your names?"

"I'm Clara and this is Emma, we're twins." The bolder one introduced and Liam chuckled.

"Clara and Emma, I have a twin too. Take care of each other it was nice to meet you."

When they hugged him he could tell security was anxious but he didn't mind. The crowd seemed to love it because they cooed at the sight of this, when he stood back up he shook their mum's hand before continuing down the line. Lots of people congratulated him on Alex's birth and the wedding.

"Oi, Prince!" A man similar to his age called out. "We loved your dad, too bad you aren't King!"

He couldn't hide his smirk. "You aren't the only one but my brother's doing a good job."

Of course, this wasn't true but he had to be professional. Everyone he met had been pleasant and welcoming and he appreciated the fact that they stood in the cold autumn drizzle to see him. But when he was finally done greeting people he let out a breath.

"Would you take these?" He handed the flowers to Jasper.

"You okay, mate?"

He pointed to the statue that was still behind velvet ropes. "I just need a moment alone if that's okay."

"Of course."

Once Jasper had stepped away Liam shoved his hands into his pockets. It was a fairly chilly and damp day but the thought of is dad warmed his heart.

"Hi, Dad." He whispered. "I miss you, I was thinking about how you told me to choose love. And I hope you know, that I found someone pretty special. My wife and I have a son. I know, I'm young but I'm crazy about Kate and our son is amazing. He looks like me except for the eyes. We named him after you, Alexander Simon, you would have liked him."

Liam glanced over his shoulder and saw Jasper several feet away talking on the phone. He felt less insecure about speaking to a statue knowing no one could hear him. He looked back up and smiled at his dad's metal face.

"Len's okay and Mum. Cyrus is still Cyrus of course but they all miss you." He kicked the grass. "Robert's not doing too well and I know I should be grateful he's home but I think he's hurting the Monarchy. You believed I could be a great King one day so maybe if you could pass that faith onto Robbie it would be good for him. You know the people wanted me to be King? I'd never be as good as you but they believed in me. It's okay though, I have a family and I'm happy."

He was surprised when his throat tightened, he missed his father so much his chest ached. "I m-miss you, Dad, I wish you could get me through being a parent and a husband. But I'll make you proud, I promise."

He spent a few moments staring up at the statue, thinking of his dad. It was crazy to think how much had changed since the last time he spoke with his father. He had been being groomed to sit on the throne, dating Ophelia Pryce and his brother had died. Now, Cyrus had been King, he was married to Kate and a had a son of his own and Robbie was back from the dead. All the drama that had consumed his life had resolved itself one way or another. He and Kate were happy and drama free, he considered himself lucky. A firm hand on his shoulder made him jump.

"Jasper, you scared the shit out of me." Liam laughed a bit. "I just need a few more minutes.

"Your Highness."

"My brother has you whipped, you don't need to call me Your Highness." He gave Jasper a quick glance.

There was a pained look on Jasper's face. "Your Highness, you must return to the palace right away."

An all too familiar rush of fear spiked in Liam's gut. He knew that face, the pale, stressed look of a security guard when something was wrong. He saw it on Marcus' face when Robert died, and on his face when he and an armed guard escorted him to the bunker when his dad was killed. He had seen it on Jasper's face when Robert returned home. He had also seen it when Kate was in her car accident. It made his mouth go dry and he felt sick, his first thought was Kate and then Alex.

"Jasper, what's wrong?" His voice was low.

He had his fingers to his ear, listening to the earpiece and the spoke into his cuff. "Moving him now. Protocol One is in place."

Jasper gripped Liam's arm and hustled him across the grass. Liam struggled for a moment, freeing himself from his grasp.

"What is happening?" He was growing frantic. "Jasper, please." His chest was tight and he loosened his tie. "Is it Kate?"

Jasper took a breath. "Liam, please just get in the car."

" _What's wrong_?" He pressed.

His bodyguard frowned at the fact that they had stopped running. "I'm not at liberty to say, you have to get back to the palace immediately. There's been a situation."

* * *

As far as mornings went, Kate's wasn't too shabby. She and Liam had managed to have sex not once, but twice before leaving the house. This was pretty miraculous in her opinion. Alex was a big fan of constant attention and liked being with either Kate or Liam most of the time. That coupled with the fact she was still a little insecure about her post-baby body, Liam wanting to sleep with her twice was great. Not that she was complaining though, she had missed being with him like that. The morning continued to treat her well, she was in Liam's old room going through lists of charities she could support. As a Royal, she would become the patron of several organizations once her maternity leave ended. The prospect of public speaking made her nervous but there were so many to choose from.

"What do you think? Should I support underprivileged kids or clean water?" She asked Alex who was sleeping on the bed next to her. "Or should I support elderly care?"

"Ugh, not the old people. I could only get through it with ecstasy. I'd offer you some but you seem to goody two shoes for that."

Eleanor stumbled into the room, she was seemed to be wearing last night's makeup and had a bit of a hangover, but she smiled when she saw Alex sleeping on Liam's bed.

"I'm a mum I couldn't do ecstasy even if I wanted to." She scoffed. "Are you just waking up? It's almost noon."

She yawned and scratched her head. "Jesus that's early. I just got home a while ago, wild night, fun times."

Kate smirked at her sister in law. "I can tell. What are you doing in here, you should be sleeping, or at least showering you smell like a pub."

"I'm getting to that, I needed a power nap. And I came to find you and my nephew if you must know." She explained, swiping Kate's cup of tea from the tray. "What are you doing in here? There are about 100 other rooms to be in, not counting this one. How long have you been here?"

"We got in maybe two hours ago, but Liam left a while ago." Kate looked sheepish. "I'm just trying to avoid your other brother. I'm not sure where he is."

"Jasper said he needed alone time I haven't seen him since this morning." She waved off Kate's nervous answer. "He was leaving when I was coming home, that was around eight this morning. And he's not home yet, I haven't heard the shouting or bitching."

"Is he still anxious?"

She flopped down in an armchair, stretching her limbs. "Yeah, I'm a little worried but it's Robbie. Everything he does is extra, so I'm sure he's fine."

"That's good, even though Liam won't admit it I can tell he's worried."

"Don't be, he's been an uptight jerk as always. He freaks out over stuff but he always calms down and realizes he looks like an idiot." Eleanor waved off her worry. "He's fine and if not someone would intervene he is King after all."

She looked down at her baby. "Alex makes me super worried, not just about him but everyone."

"It's actually kind of cute, you're always nice but now you're just extra thoughtful." Eleanor teased and then nodded to Alex. "How is he doing, he's huge since last week I swear."

"I know, I know." She smoothed his thin blonde hair. "He's doing well, sleeping through the night for the most part and he smiles at you now. Liam and I actually spend time together again, we're not in this constant state of 'there's a fragile baby down the hall' panic."

Len raised an eyebrow and a grin slid across her face. "Ooh, time together? Angie and I were wondering how you two were."

"Eleanor." She chided, shaking her head.

"Well, are you? Because I know you said you weren't feeling great but you're totally killing it. You can't even tell you had a baby."

A flush warmed her face. "Twice this morning if you must know."

"Well, well, well." She smirked, sipping her tea. "Good for you."

"You do realize you're talking about how often your brother gets laid right?"

The smirk dropped from Eleanor's face and she choked on the mouthful of tea she had. "Ugh, the horror."

"You asked." She laughed, doubling over a bit.

The brunette sunk back into the chair and covered her face. "Let's just blame the drugs still in my system for this whole conversation."

Alex woke up shortly after that and Kate nursed and changed him before letting Eleanor play with him. She was still looking for different charities trying to narrow it down.

"What about animals?" She suggested.

"Maybe, not nearly as irritating as kids."

She rolled her eyes. "Rude, you love Alex."

"He's my nephew, he's my favorite kid, the only one I like." She shook the rattle and he grinned. "See, he knows he's cute."

Kate leaned over and kissed his cheek. "He really is."

Eleanor took the file from Kate's hand. "Look, children in need you love kids."

"It's to benefit children's art programs in underfunded schools. I think I'll do this one, it's not as sad as old people or sick kids."

"Still kids though, they're so loud." She made a face. "I just think-"

Her comment was cut off when both doors swung open. Kate jumped out of her skin and was confused at the sight of her security detail and Eleanor's charging into the room. She took Alex into her arms and rubbed his back as he fussed from being scared by the noise.

"Your Highnesses, we need to secure you right away." He said, helping Kate to her feet. "Come with me please."

Eleanor stood from the bed and frowned. "Rosie, what's going on?"

"I can't say but please come with us."

Kate looked at Eleanor and swallowed the lump in her throat. Her stomach was in knots and she could feel her heart rate picking up as panic set in. Liam was out, what if someone hurt him? What if there was an accident or an attack and he wasn't home? She numbly followed the security down the hall and tried to calm the baby.

"What about Liam? Where's Liam?" She asked quickly, her voice was shaking. "Is he okay?"

Eleanor squeezed her hand. "I'm sure he's fine. Are we going to the bunker?"

"The sitting room Your Highness."

Kate turned to her security. "Where is my husband?"

"He's with Jasper." Eleanor tried to sound reassuring. "I'm sure he's fine."

In her arms, Alex cried a bit from all the commotion. He stared up at her with big green eyes and the same worried look Liam would get, he rubbed his back and held him to her chest.

"It's okay." She whispered and kissed his hair. "I'm sure Daddy's fine and we're all going to be okay."

* * *

Liam felt like he was going to throw up, but he pushed himself harder. He ran through the halls, trying to not let the panic cripple him. Jasper said he needed to get to the sitting room. So maybe it wasn't too bad, if it was really bad they'd be in the bunker. But still, a million doomsday scenarios ran through his head. What if Kate was hurt and already dead so that's why it was the sitting room? What if Alex hit his head? Or they'd gone missing from his bedroom somehow? He pounded up the stairs and raced through the throne room. It was so similar to the day Robbie died, the panic, the running, the fear. As he turned down the hall he couldn't help himself.

"Kate!" He shouted at the top of his voice even though his lungs burned. "Kate!"

He skidded to a stop in front of the room and burst through the door. Preparing himself for what was on the other side. There wasn't chaos and pandemonium like he expected but an eerie calm. The sight of Kate usually put him at ease right away but the tears in her eyes didn't. His mum was standing by the window, looking pale, Eleanor was crying and Alex seemed to be sleeping.

"Wh-What's wrong?" He went to Kate's side immediately and cupped her face. "What's wrong? Are you okay, is Alex hurt?"

She went to speak but she just cried instead. "Liam."

He looked around, confused, everyone was sitting here and fine. Why had he been rushed back here just to come to the sitting room? He frowned and kissed her forehead before turning to face everyone else. That was when he noticed Robert wasn't in the room. Surprisingly he felt a bit of worry, had he had another panic attack?

"M-Mum what's wrong?"

Helena's eyes were red and she was pale as she rested her hand on his arm. "Liam, sweetheart. I need you to listen carefully to me."

He furrowed his eyebrows and frowned. "What is it?"

She let out a long breath, clearly hesitant to speak. "This morning, a short while ago, your brother abdicated the throne."

"He _what_?" Liam's voice was rough and he blinked a few times, feeling sick to his stomach again. He couldn't comprehend what was just said to his. "What?"

"Your brother abdicated the throne." Helena frowned and touched his cheek. "Liam you are the acting King of England."

He was numb as he looked at Kate, she was crying and covering her mouth and then he looked at Helena who's face was pinched with worry. He looked between the two of them and felt his responsibilities to his country and his responsibilities to his family colliding. Suddenly, dizziness overwhelmed him. His mouth fell open and he was trembling, there was no air in the room and the weight he felt in his chest was crushing.

"K-King?" He stammered as he fought to breathe and looked around the room. "I-I can't, King? No, I'm not- no! K-King?"

That's when his knees buckled underneath him and everything when black.

* * *

 **AN:** Robert has abdicated the throne! Did any of you see that coming, I tried to weave in hints throughout the past few chapters. Before any of you say it seems unlikely I'd like you to consider the following points of contentions: Robert came back from the dead, Cyrus spent a whole episode in a plastic bubble, Simon was killed by his own head of security, there was a conspiracy about Helena's mom killing her competition for Simon's proposal. Liam and Eleanor were declared illegitimate and one of Cyrus' daughter's had a 'makeover' to disguise the fact it was an entirely new actress. And Simon managed to sneak out of the palace and get to a news station to announce his plan to end the Monarchy without anyone knowing. This show is unpredictable. Now, you may also say Robbie giving up the throne, his favorite thing, is OOC but consider the trauma he went through on the island and coming home. He said it himself in 03x07 "War is hard but coming home can be even harder." The reasoning of this will be more apparent in future updates.

I hope you enjoyed this chapter, how do you think the Royals will cope with this? I tried to make last week's update and the first half of this chapter the calm before the storm. This idea has been part of the plot since I thought of this story. Let me know what you thought by leaving a review. I am grateful for your feedback and views. See you next week, Loyals! Thank you!


	28. Chapter 28

AN: Happy Sunday Loyals. I'm glad the last chapter was well-received I was a bit nervous. This chapter picks up right where the last one ended. Thanks for the feedback and the new favorites! I hope you enjoy and let me know what you think. See you next week. There is a longer note at the end.

The Royals Season 4 Countdown: 42 days aka 6 weeks!

 **Song recommendations for this chapter: Holy Smoke by Palace, Skin by Rae Morris, and, If You Were Me by Frightened Rabbit.**

* * *

This had to be a nightmare. He had to still be asleep. These were the first thoughts that crossed Liam's mind when he came to. He looked around the room with bleary eyes, the first person he saw was Kate. She smiled softly and pressed a damp cloth to his forehead. He squeezed her other hand, still feeling dizzy.

"Tell me I'm dreaming." He croaked, sitting up a bit. "T-This isn't real."

Helena crossed the room, a tight smile on her face. "How are you feeling?"

He inhaled sharply. "Confused, what happened?"

"Liam." She began, taking one of his hands in both of hers. "This morning, unbeknownst to me or his secretary, your brother went to the Prime Minister and had abdication papers drawn up. He's renounced his place on the throne and he's left the Palace. Sweetheart, do you understand?"

He stared in horror and took rapid breaths. Her mouth was moving and he heard what she was saying but it didn't make any sense, he couldn't comprehend it. He blinked a few times, feeling his eyes sting. He had thought he felt this terror when his father was hurt and he had almost become King but this was unbearable. It felt like his body was shutting down, his hands were cold and he couldn't stop from shuddering.

"He abdicated? W-Why would he do that?"

"No one knows for sure darling. But you are now the King of England." Helena squeezed his hand. "You need to focus, everything is different now."

Despite the dizziness he felt, he clambered to his feet. " _No_. It was supposed to be him on the throne, he's King, not me. He fought for it, he wanted it."

"But he's not the King, that doesn't matter now," Helena said quietly as she placed a hand on his shoulder.

"How can you say it doesn't matter?" He was indignant and turned to Kate who took Alex into her arms. "T-Tell her Kathryn, I'm not King."

Her green eyes were bloodshot and her nose was red. "Li, he stepped down."

His mum turned his face so they were looking at each other. "Liam it's done. Do you understand me? You are the King."

Liam's chest felt tight and his eyes were wet. "He could change his mind."

"The moment your brother signed those papers, it was done," Helena explained carefully, her voice was shaking a bit. "You're the King, you have bigger responsibilities now."

He wiped his eyes with his thumb and forefinger before sniffing. "I have responsibilities! I-I'm a father and a husband."

"You're also the Sovereign head of State, Church, and the Armed Forces. The life you had this morning is gone, son."

The weight of his mother's words made him choke and he shook his head. "Oh my god."

"There will be a ceremony to recognize you as King. Just like when your father was attacked, it will have to happen soon. It's all going to be okay."

Behind him, there was a shaky breath. When he turned he saw Kate standing with her arms around herself, she gave him the weakest smile he had ever seen. That's when the guilt hit him, he cupped her face in his hands and she did the same.

"I'm sorry, I'm so, so, sorry Kathryn." He whispered as they both wept. "I wanted us to be normal, oh god. I'm sorry, I didn't want this life for us."

She held back a sob as she stared at his pale face. "It's going to be okay, I'm right here. It's going to be okay."

He pressed a teary kiss to her lips and hugged her tightly. It felt like he was drowning and she was the only thing keeping him above water, his face was buried in her hair. He kept apologizing softly into her ear while she rubbed his back.

"Liam?"

From across the room, Eleanor was clearly emotional. She was holding Alex in her arms and sighed.

"Y-Yeah?" His voice was rough.

She inhaled deeply before speaking. "Abdicate, you don't have to d-do this. I can do it."

Every part of him wanted to say yes, to walk away and pass the burden onto someone else. But as he looked at her he knew he couldn't, he couldn't make his sister take on this responsibility just because he was scared. She deserved better and he had promised their dad he'd take care of her, this was his job and no one else's. So as much as it pained him he shook his head.

"I couldn't do that to you." He inhaled deeply. "This is my birthright and my duty and I can't pass on it because I'm scared but thank you."

Eleanor kissed his cheek and smiled a bit. "You're going to be great."

He gave a nod before turning to his mum. "I want to speak to him."

"To who?"

"My brother." Helena avoided his eye and played with her hands. "Mum!"

She finally glanced up. "We don't know where he is."

"What?"

"The cuckoo has flown from the nest," Cyrus explained, walking into the room. "Elvis has left the building. I don't see why he couldn't have realized he didn't want to be King _before_ the privy council."

Helena shot Cyrus a dirty look. "Mr. Frost was with you today and we've all been giving Robert space and he had his weekly meeting with the Prime Minister. So it wasn't unusual for him to not be here. But after he signed the papers were delivered by courier to me and to MI6 so you could be secured. But no one has seen him since he left the PM's office."

Liam's shock and fear quickly shifted to anger. "So the coward is avoiding me? And you all knew he had abdicated that's why you were all crying when I arrived."

"Yes." She sighed. "It was unexpected."

Anger bubbled up in his chest. "Oh, so _my_ life gets totally upheaved and _I'm_ the last to know! I get forced into this and he gets to hide from me? I'm not King yet, he could come back."

"We had you brought back right away, we followed the protocol. The moment your brother signed the Abdication Act you became King you've known this since you were a child. There is always a Monarch, just like when your father was attacked and you became Prince Regent. Power is transferred instantly."

"Just breathe." Kate encouraged. "It's okay."

It felt like Liam's brain was going at the speed of light as everything sank in. "Who the hell was the witness? Who signed off on this?"

"The Prime Minister and her deputy, we don't know how long this has been planned."

It was in that moment Liam recalled the last conversation he and Robert had. It had been at dinner last week, he had accused his brother of ruining the Monarchy and implied that he was putting it at risk. Robert had told him he didn't know the half of it. His brother must have known he was going to abdicate then.

Liam was pacing, he couldn't swallow his anger. He was furious, his brother knew he was happy, content with not being King but he left him to clean up his mess. He could practically see his brother's smirk as he signed the documents, he was probably enjoying the idea of Liam panicking.

"I'm going to kill him." He spat, turning to face his family. "I'm going to kill him the next time I see him. H-He did this on purpose, I'm going to smash his smug fucking face into the wall until you can't recognize it. I hate him and I'm going to _fucking_ kill him. He d-deserves it, after everything he's done to me, this is unacceptable. I have a life and I'm happy and then he does this shit? I won't stand for it."

Helena was surprised. "Liam, that's your brother."

"And in case you haven't noticed he's made my life hell since day one." He shouted, stomping his foot. "He's made Kate's life hell, says awful things about her and my son and acts like I'm nothing. And then after all of that, he leaves me to clean up his mess because he can't handle it. I'm going to kill him if I am really King I have Sovereign Immunity."

Kate put her hand on his arm. "L-Liam please calm down."

"I am calm!" He shouted, causing Kate to flinch. He blinked hard before lowering his voice. "Imagine I didn't shout that."

There was a chime and Eleanor held up her phone. "You guys, the BBC just tweeted. Robert's about to make a speech."

Helena turned on the television and they all stood around it. A breaking news banner rolled across the screen and it felt like the day his father had announced he was going to abolish the Monarchy. He wished Simon had gotten the chance to sign the referendum before he was killed if he had he and Kate wouldn't be in this mess.

"We interrupt this broadcast to bring you a speech from His Majesty King Robert, live in studio." An anchor announced.

"My Lords, Members of the House of Commons, and the People of the United Kingdom, good afternoon. I stand here before you not as your King but as a citizen who loves his country and all that it stands for. When I was stranded on that island all I could think of was returning back to this beautiful country and doing everything in my power to make it a better place. I quote my late father King Simon I when I say 'when crowned King I took a solemn oath to serve you all, to put the welfare of this nation first.' I took this same oath just a few months ago." He cleared his throat and looked down at his notes. "I swore to protect this country and vowed to keep Britan and the people of the Commonwealth safe and to advocate on their behalf. In order to keep this promise, this morning at 9:04 AM I signed the Abdication Act of 2017, effectively ending my reign as Great Britan's King. Having discharged my final duties as King, my first words must be to declare my allegiance to my brother the Duke of Cornwall."

Liam stared at his brother, looking for any hint of a smirk. But there was none he just stared into the camera, unwavering. Unable to watch anymore he walked over to the window and stared out at the city.

"I did not reach this decision lightly. I have spent every day of my 26 years on this earth serving my country in one way or another. Believe me when I say I love England and her people with all my heart. In abdicating the throne I am putting the nation's welfare first. This has been the most serious decision I have made in all my life. During my time as King, I was treated with respect and kindness from you all and I hope you treat my brother the same way. We may not have always seen eye to eye but he is the leader this nation deserves."

He could hear Alex babbling from across the room but was frozen where he stood, this was really happening. On the TV his brother sighed and he could hear the shuffling of notes.

"In closing, I believe that our country is a magnificent one and Britain will continue to prosper under the guidance of our new King. God bless you, and may you all join me in invoking our anthem and proclamation, God Save the King!"

Liam flinched violently at the words, it was sobering. His brother didn't mean Simon or Cyrus, he meant _him_. He held onto the window sill, chipping the paint with his nails. He bent over and took a few deep breaths before turning around to face his family. Kate was the only one not glued to the screen, she and Liam shared the same wide-eyed panicked look. She crossed the room and placed a kiss on his cheek.

"You have me, no matter what."

"That was a speech from King, well, Prince Robert who has just abdicated the throne. This was unexpected and means Prince Liam Henstridge, age 23 has ascended to the throne. The palace has sent word that there will be a ceremony shortly to recognize him as the King of England." The reporter's words were rushed. "This is unprecedented and Liam will be the youngest Monarch the country has had in almost 200 years. Before him, Queen Victoria took the throne at age 18."

He hadn't realized he'd be the youngest leader the country had in such a long time. The news of this didn't sit well and he ran his hand over his face, trying to keep himself from passing out again. Kate steadied him a bit and fanned him with her hand.

"Again, if you're just joining us, King Robert has abdicated the throne thrusting his younger brother into power. There will be a ceremony to usher in our new King, Liam Henstridge."

The screen turned black and Helena turned, holding the remote. "That's enough of that, it won't tell us anything we don't already know. Rachel go make sure everything is sorted and that the Archbishop and dignitaries are on their way."

"Yes, your Majesty."

Helena clasped her hands together in and stood in front of Kate and Liam. She frowned slightly at both of them, clearly full of sympathy.

"I know this wasn't what you were expecting when you came here today. But it's done and you need to be prepared and I will help you through all of this. What's going to happen next is you'll change, there will be a ceremony to recognize Liam as King and then there will be a short balcony appearance so the people can see you. Kathryn you'll-"

Liam cut his mum off wanting to be the one to break the news. "You'll become Queen Consort, only if you want to be though. I won't make you if you don't want to be."

She felt her stomach flip over. She had assumed that's what was going to happen but hearing it made her feel dizzy and her limbs were heavy. Her grip on Liam's arm tightened and she stared at him. He looked terrified and like he was going to collapse at any moment.

"Queen Consort it is then." She tried to joke but it fell flat. "O-Okay."

Liam pressed a kiss to her forehead and pulled her in closer. "Thank you."

"We need to decide on your name, your regnal name. Your father was Simon I, but you know your grandfather was actually named David and took on a different name."

He thought for a moment, he could honor his father and be Simon II. But he shook his head, making up his mind. "Liam, if I'm going to be pushed into being King I'm keeping my name."

Helena nodded and gave a tight smile. "Whatever you want, sweetheart. Now, how about you go to your room and there will be formal wear brought to you."

"Do you want me to keep the baby?" Eleanor asked she was still holding him.

He shook his head and held out his arms. "I want to see him."

Walking down the halls, it took him a moment to realize that the footmen were bowing to him. He was used to seeing it but only when he was walking with his mum or dad. But now he was King, everything was new. Once they reached his room he sat on his bed he looked down at Alex who was looking at him with a smile. He had no idea what was happening or that his parents were worried. He shut his eyes feeling tears finally spill over, he let himself fall apart.

"I-I'm sorry." He cried. "I'm so sorry Kate."

She was crying too as she sat next to him. "This means he's going to be King too someday, right?"

The realization was enough to make him choke on the air. He had been so focused on what this meant for him and for Kate that he hadn't bothered to think that far ahead. When he turned to his wife, she was clearly trying not to cry again, her lips were pressed into a thin. She already knew the answer to her question.

"Yes, god I'm sorry." He stroked his son's cheek. "Daddy is so sorry."

"I-I need to call Angie, she doesn't know yet. I wasn't allowed to call her because it was a secret." She stood from the bed after kissing both of them. "I'll be right back."

The moment she was alone in an empty room she let herself ugly cry for a few minutes. What in the hell was happening? Liam was King, somehow she was Queen Consort and Alex, her sweet little baby would grow up and have to be King. She cursed Robert as she dialed her sister, this was all his fault after all.

"Kathryn, what in the hell is happening?" Angie said in lieu of hello. "Is this real?"

"Liam's K-King." She sobbed, her voice was high pitched. "He's King and, and, Alex is going, he's not going to be normal. Oh my god."

There was shushing on the other end. "Breathe, you have to breathe. It's going to be alright, he can still be normal, you can make that happen."

"I'm scared." She admitted. "Liam's in shock or something, he passed out when he found out. What are we going to do?"

"You two are the strongest people I know. You have such a good relationship you can do this, I promise." Angie reassured. "It's going to be alright. What happens next?"

Kate was sitting on the floor with her head between her knees. "A ceremony and a balcony appearance for Liam. I-I think I just watch everything."

"Okay, well at least you don't have to do anything yet. Alex is going to need his mummy, he needs to you to keep everyone's shit together."

She sniffed. "Can I call you later? And will you t-tell dad, I can't explain it again I feel sick."

"Yes, of course. I love you just breathe."

"You too." She mumbled. "Bye."

She hung up the phone let her heart rate get back to normal before she stood up. Her legs were shaky as he padded back down the hall, but Angie was right. Liam had been her rock throughout her entire pregnancy the least she could do was pull herself together long enough to be there for Liam. When she opened the door she saw Liam had changed into a black suit or was at least attempting to. He had the trousers on but was struggling to button his shirt, she could see his face in the mirror. He was washed out and his eyes were red and puffy.

"Hi." She said softly.

"Can you help me?" He pleaded. "I-I can't do the buttons, my hands." He held up his hands which were violently shaking.

She stood in front of him. "Yes, of course."

As she buttons his shirt for him he stared down at the floor, frowning. She lifted his chin so she could finish the buttons, she rubbed her thumb over his cheek.

"I love you." She whispered. "No matter what."

His smile didn't quite reach his eyes. "I love you too and I'm sorry. I'm so sorry Kathryn."

"S'not your fault. Stop apologizing to me, we're going to be alright." She said, tying his tie for him. "I'm not mad."

"You've been crying." He murmured, pointing to her eyes. "I'm sorry."

Kate looked in the mirror and noticed her makeup was streaked. "I guess I have."

"You should change and clean up. I'm sure Eleanor would help you." He looked to Alex and sighed. "I need a minute alone with him if you don't mind."

She nodded and kissed him. "Be back in ten."

Once the doors swung shut he went to the bed. He covered his face with his hands and put on his baby voice.

"Where's Daddy?" He asked before moving his hands. "Here I am!"

Alex's small laugh warmed his heart. It was crazy to think that just a few hours ago he was here playing this game with his son. But now he was playing it with the future King of England. He picked him up and hugged him to his chest.

"I love you so much. And I'm sorry this is your life now but I'm going to protect you and Mummy no matter what. You two will always come first and nothing will change that. But I need you to be brave because things won't always be as simple as they are now." He fixed the baby's hair and sighed. "When your mum told me she was pregnant with you, I knew I had to be there for her no matter what. I was scared but I knew it was the right thing. And even though I'm scared right now, the right thing is going to be making sure you're safe and loved."

Liam sniffed, feeling emotional as he talked to his son. He looked up at him with Kate's eyes and sucked on his hand, smiling at the sound of his dad's voice. Liam could feel his heart breaking. How could this sweet, innocent little boy grow up to be a King one day? He could have been anything in the world but instead, his path was laid out for him the moment Robert signed his name. Something his father had said to him nagged at the back of his mind, he had told him to choose his own path no matter what that was.

"You don't have to be King if you don't want to be. You can be anything you want to be Alexander, no one will force you into this I promise. I'll support you no matter what you decide because I love you more than anything." He hugged him again. "I love you so, so much."

They played peek-a-boo for a few more minutes. Liam was grateful for the distraction, he could at least pretend his life hadn't been turned upside down and inside out. With his son, he could just focus on being a dad.

"Liam, it's time."

He turned to see his mum standing at the door. Reality hit him in the face once more and he felt ill again, but somehow he found the courage to stand up and put on his suit jacket and walk to over her. Alex clung to his father's shirt and Liam found this comforting, it was like his son knew he needed the support. Helena brushed his hair from his eyes and smiled.

"You remind me so much of your father."

"I can't do this Mum." He admitted, pitifully. "I'm not ready for this."

She just sighed. "No one is, but like I said before, you're a good man with a big heart." She kissed his cheek. "I'm sorry, sweetheart. But I know you can do this, I believe in you. Come along."

As they walked down the hall his mum held his hand. All his life he had wanted to be King but now that the moment had arrived he wanted to run the other way. He could read and prepare to be a dad but nothing could prepare him for the immense weight he felt on his shoulders. A million thoughts were running through his head as they slowly made their way to where the ceremony would happen. They went to the same room across the hall that he had been in last time. He had been with Ophelia then, but he couldn't think of anyone else he'd want in the room other than Kate.

"I'm scared."

"I know but I'm here for you and so is Eleanor. And I know someone else who believes in you." She pointed to Kate who was biting her thumb. "I'll give you a moment and I'll take Alex to a maid."

The door shut behind them and Liam instantly pulled Kate to his chest. She hugged him back, holding on for dear life he tried to let her calm him but the pounding in his chest was too much. His nerves were shot and he felt like a panic attack could happen at any moment. Typically, he wasn't an anxious person but all the stress of the past hour or so had proven too much. He pushed her away and picked up the trash can, getting sick into it.

"Liam?"

He heaved a few more times and when he was certain he was done he took the glass of water Kate was holding out. He stayed hunched over until he had his breath back, when he stood up he was lightheaded.

"It's all going to be okay."

"No, it's not." He said miserably, running his hand through his hair. "I'm too young for this, I'm the youngest King in 200 years. I wasn't taught anything about this because I was never expected to become King. I-I know nothing, I mean for Christ's sake I'm barely old enough to be a dad let alone a leader."

Kate wrapped her arms around his waist. "Don't say that you're a great dad. Remember when you came to my flat after finding out about the baby? You said you were worried you wouldn't be everything I needed you to be. But you were and you figured it out you can figure this out too. We can figure this out."

He sniffed and looked at his shoes. "I was thinking about the night I thought I'd be King when Robbie came home. I was freaking out then but this is so much worse."

"Well you're allowed to freak out, you're going to be the King of England." She managed to keep her tone light. "I meant it that night and I mean it now. I believe in you."

"Everything's going to change for us. I know this isn't what you signed up for or what you wanted for Alex. I will never be able to apologize enough, I'm sorry this is our life now."

She kissed him and brushed her thumb over his wedding band. "I signed up for better or worse. We'll get through this I promise."

The door open and Helena gave a solemn nod. "It's time, son. Are you ready?"

"You said no one was ever ready."

When he stepped into the hallway he was greeted by Eleanor who hugged him, tightly. Cyrus just gave him a nod and raised his flask.

"I'm proud of you."

"Thanks, Lenny."

Helena hugged him as well. "Your father would be proud of you, so am I."

"Thanks, Mum."

He turned and kissed Kate deeply, resting his forehead against hers. "For better or worse, right?"

"For better or worse."

When the doors opened, he could see all the dignitaries who were now standing. The Archbishop was standing at the front of the stateroom and Liam felt his stomach twist. He squeezed Kate's hand, his anxiety spiked again. This easily could have been two years ago when he was almost the Prince Regent, only something told him Cyrus wouldn't barge in to stop the ceremony. He wasn't lucky enough.

"You can do this." She whispered as she took her place one step behind him.

The five of them slowly made their way down the aisle, he tried not to let his face pull into a frown. His legs were shaky and it vaguely felt like he was marching to his death. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see the dignitaries and members of the church all bowing their heads as he passed. When they reached the end of the aisle Eleanor and Helena stood on his left and Cyrus sat in the front row. Kate stood on his right, she gave him a watery smile before stepping back. He couldn't return it though, his mouth was slightly opened as he tried to breathe, his face felt hot.

"Prince Liam, repeat after me. I solemnly promise and swear to govern and rule the People of the United Kingdom, the British Monarchy, and its overseas territories."

"I solemnly promise and swear to govern and r-rule the People of the United Kingdom, the British Monarchy, and its overseas territories." His voice was hoarse from crying and being sick.

The Archbishop spoke next. "I promise to make law and cause justice to the utmost of my power."

His voice trembled as he repeated the vows, the duty he now had weighed heavily on his. "I promise to make law and cause justice to the utmost of my power."

He could see Helena mouthing along with the Archbishop. "I promise to maintain the true profession of the Gospel."

"I promise to maintain the true profession of the Gospel." He reached up to loosen his tie and glanced at Kate who wiped at her cheek. He repeated the next line of the oath. "I will execute my judgments with mercy."

When he woke up this morning he never thought he'd be _here_. His stomach felt sick and he clenched his fists to keep his hands from shaking as he spoke again.

"I will be benevolent and noble in matters of conscience."

"I will gravely castigate those who betray the Crown."

He thought of Robert and how he just walked away from everything so others could clean up his mess. "I will _gravely_ castigate those who betray the Crown."

"All this I promise to do, so help me God."

He felt like he could throw up again, this was it. There was no turning back and he was embarrassed when he felt his eyes water, it was like a bad dream he couldn't wake up from. His voice was hollow and he stared straight ahead.

"All this I promise to do, so h-help me God."

Kathryn took the Bible from the Archbishop and he turned to face her. He couldn't bring himself to look at her just yet, he placed his hand on it, just as Kings and Queens had done before him.

"And now, before God and man with a kiss, you will seal your place in history and take your place upon the greatest Throne on Earth."

He shut his eyes and took a deep breath. After this, his fate would be sealed and his life would no longer be his own. But he knew he had to be strong, his father would have wanted him to. So despite the way he was shaking and how sick he felt, he squared his shoulders. This was his duty. He leaned down, kissing the book. The leather was cold against his lips. The only thing he could think was how could it go so wrong so quickly? How did this end up being his life? He looked up to see Kate smiling sadly at him.

The Archbishop took the Bible back and cleared his throat. "Long Live King Liam!"

It was an out of body experience when he turned to see the entire room bow or curtsy to him. In horror, he watched as his mum and Eleanor did the same, but most horrifyingly of all he watched Kate sink into a deep curtsy.

"Long Live the King! Long Live the King, Long Live the King!"

Slowly, he walked back up the aisle, his family trailed behind him. They stepped out into the hallway and Rachel also curtsied, he was grateful when the door shut because he was free to clutch Kate's hand.

"Congratulations, Your Majesty. There is a Royal Balcony appearance scheduled in just a few moments."

Helena came up behind them. "Are there crowds?"

"There's quite a throng, they've been gathering since Prince Robert's speech."

Liam let go of Kate's hand and wandered down the hallway to the windows. He pulled back the curtains and was greeted by the sight of thousands. Hundreds of thousands. More than had been there for his wedding or the birth of his son. He furrowed his eyebrows and tried to form words but his mouth twitched.

"W-What's that noise, what are they doing?" He turned to Kate. "What is that sound?"

His family joined him at the window and they all paused, listening to the growing sound of the crowds below. It was Eleanor who figured it out first, she blinked a few times before joining them halfway through the next line.

"Long live our noble King, God save the King." She half sang. "Liam, it's the anthem. They're singing for you."

He shook his head. "No, no, no."

Everything was happening so fast, his brain was still trying to process it. But this was the last straw if he thought he was panicked before he became King this was a whole new level. Before the ceremony, he could have backed out but now he was locked in. The burden was too much to bear as his legs gave out. He slid down the wall, sitting just below the windows. Liam had no shame as he let himself break down once more, he covered his ears trying to block out the sound.

"I-I can't do this." He roughly ran his hand through his hair and sucked in a few shaky breaths. "I'm not ready, I can't do this."

The panic attack was nasty and Kate could feel her heart hurt at the sight of Liam being unable to breathe. His face was an awful shade of red and a vein on his forehead popped out. His shoulders shook with sobs and she watched as the staff averted their eyes. Everyone seemed uncomfortable and unsure of what to do.

"Sweetheart?" Helena asked gently. "You need to stand up."

Liam shook his head, his eyes were still wide and his face was covered in tears. "No, p-please."

He knew he was being foolish but he was paralyzed with fear. He couldn't stand up even if he wanted to and the continued singing outside certainly didn't help. He covered his ears and shut his eyes. He couldn't be King, he could hardly handle being a dad, how was he going to be responsible for billions of people? He was hyperventilating and felt lightheaded, there was a sharp pain in his stomach and his hands shook. It was a warm feeling against his cheek that made him open his eyes. He was face to face with Kate, she had crouched down to his level. They stared at each other for a moment, green eyes staring into blue ones.

"Hey Liam, you have to breathe." She loosened his tie a bit. "Breathing's great you should try it. Can you do that?"

She took an exaggerated inhale and blew out through her mouth. Liam's weren't as smooth but he took a few breaths, he managed to stop crying. He reached out and took Kate's hand in his, letting her calm him down.

"I'm sorry." He finally whispered. "For a-all of this."

"You're allowed to panic but you shouldn't. You're incredible and you have a huge heart. You love this country, you always have and you're already a wonderful dad and you didn't think you could do that. The people love you, you know they do 'hashtag King Liam' proves that they believe in you and I believe in you too. You're going to be great, I saw it in your face the night you found out your dad, was your dad." Her voice was quiet enough just for them to hear and she clasped his hand tighter. "You'll have me and your son every step of the way. I love you so much and I'm proud of you."

"I love you too." He smiled a bit and hugged her, his fingers tucked into her hair. "I don't know if I could do this without you."

"You could, but you don't have too. And you know what? You can banish Robert and lock him in the tower."

For the first time today he laughed. "I don't think that's a thing anymore."

"It could be." She kissed him and smiled a bit.

"I'm still scared but b-being King could have its perks." He stood up, holding onto Kate for support, he was still scared senseless but was less panicked. An embarrassed flush worked up his neck. "I'm s-sorry everyone. That's not exactly King behavior."

Helena hugged him, "You can behave however you want, this is a big adjustment. Now, are you feeling well enough for a quick appearance?"

He looked out the window, the crowd had grown and he had to crane his neck to see where it ended. He felt nervous again but knew he couldn't have another panic attack.

"Do I have to?"

"This is to show that power has been peacefully transitioned." Helena held his face in her hands. "I know you don't want to but this is your destiny, this is your place in history. This day will be remembered for centuries to come. This is the first time the people will see you as their King."

He sniffed and wiped at his cheeks. Something his father had regretted was not putting his family first towards the end of his life, he had let them slip away. His mum had been greedy, he had been a drunk playboy, Eleanor had been the party girl and Robbie was dead. He had wanted to end the Monarchy to keep his family together. Liam refused to let the same thing happen, he may have been King but he was a father and a husband first. In that moment, he had decided what kind of leader he was going to be.

"Kathryn and Alex will join me out there."

Just as Kate went to say yes, Helena frowned. "Liam I don't think-"

He shook his head. "You said being King is my destiny, but I have a duty to my family to take care of them. This is the kind of King I want to be, I'm going to put my family first. If this is the first time the people will see me this is what I want them to see."

His mum just sighed, she seemed proud. "Alright, sweetheart."

A footman returned with Liam and Kate's coats and a maid came with Alex who was excited to see his parents. Kate adjusted the tiny hat on his head and kissed his face. Liam watched with a nervous frown. How had they gone from living in the countryside, away from the public to preparing to step out onto the balcony to greet the people he was now in charge of? In that moment, he would have given anything to be at home in private with his family. But instead, Kate took his hand.

"Are you sure about this? I didn't really ask you."

She shrugged, "I would have anyway. Just breathe."

Helena and Eleanor came to kiss both of their cheeks. Helena patted his shoulder, reassuringly before offering some basic instructions and advice.

"Now, just wave and make sure to smile and make eye contact with people up front. You just have to stay outside for a moment or two. Kathryn, stay a few steps back so they can see Liam. And don't keep Alex out in the cold for too long. I'm proud of you, you can do this."

There was fanfare from trumpets and the doors opened. Liam's heart was pounding in his chest he took a few steps out onto the balcony, the day was cold and it stung his cheeks that were still damp. He let out a long breath, feeling nauseous when he was announced.

"His Majesty King Liam Henstridge!"

The crowd cheered as he stepped out into view, there was a sea of people, many of them waving flags. The people stretched on for miles and they all applauded, excited to see him. He gave a weak smile before waving at them. It felt like some kind of dream as he saw a #KingLiam sign being held up in the distance.

'I'm the King of England, I'm the King of England.' He thought as he gave another big wave. 'Holy shit."

He was responsible for all of these peoples' well being and the countless others throughout the kingdom. It made him freeze and he stopped mid-wave, feeling his chest tighten up again. He blinked hard before forcing a smile back to his face and waving once more. He could feel his legs shaking beneath him. Part of him was excited, after all, he had thought of this day since he was a child but the larger part of him felt lost. He turned, holding out his hand. A supportive smile slid up Kate's face when she took his hand and joined him.

"You're okay." She whispered. "You're okay."

Liam squeezed her hand and looked down at his son who was fascinated by the crowd. He smiled for real this time and wrapped his arm around Kate's waist. They both waved and out of the corner of his eye he could see the brilliant smile she was giving the crowd.

"God Save the King!" The crowd chanted. "God Save the King!"

"For better or worse." His voice was soft as he spoke into her ear. "I promise."

As he swallowed the lump in his throat he looked from his family to the people beneath them. It may have been his destiny to become King but his duty to his wife and son would always win. He'd honor the Crown but in that moment he also vowed to protect his family no matter what. They would always come first, throne or no throne they would always matter most.

* * *

AN: Liam is officially the King of England, are you #KingLiam or #KingRobert for the actual show? I wanted to capture just how scared he was but I may write a one shot focusing on Kate's POV.

I just want to clarify something, Liam is related to Queen Victoria she's mentioned by Duchy in season 1. In 1917, King George V (Victoria's grandson) changed the Royal Family's name from it's original Saxe-Coburg and Gotha to Windsor. The real-life Royals use Windsor as their family name. In my head, for this fic, the name was changed to Henstridge instead of Windsor. So Liam is in fact related to Victoria who in real life is still the youngest Monarch to take the throne in the past 180 years. I actually have a whole family tree for the Henstridges in my head if anyone is interested in it.

Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and please review! See you next week Loyals.

I WILL BE POSTING ON MONDAY 2/5


	29. Chapter 29

AN: Happy Monday Loyals, I apologize for this being a day late but I wanted to research the historical real-world coronation traditions. I streamlined it so the chapter wouldn't be 10,000 words. There were no reviews last week but thank you for reading. I must say though, the last chapter was my favorite so far and I'd love to hear what you thought. This chapter has a lot of historical information. I wanted to capture the solemnity of being crowned King. It's a sacred thing I didn't want to gloss over it. Of course, there's a playful side to Kate and Liam as always because they're a family first.

Countdown to season 4: Five weeks until March 11th aka 34 days.

Song recommendation: Save This City by Zayde Wolf

Please let me know what you think!

* * *

"It's an exciting and historic day for all of Great Britain as the official coronation of His Majesty King Liam Henstridge will take place later this morning. This comes one month after our King's emotional first appearance on the balcony after taking the throne. It's the moment everyone around the world saw as a pale and teary-eyed 23-year-old greeted his people for the first time. Who could forget the touching moment when Liam reached for his wife Kathryn and their infant son Alexander for support? It was surely an emotional moment for the King who looked overwhelmed, as he was unexpectedly thrust into power after the shocking abdication of his older brother Robert. The young King has only been a first-time father for a few months which must add to the pressure he's feeling."

"You're absolutely right John and this is all made more poignant due to rumors from palace insiders that the youngest Monarch in nearly 200 years had a panic attack shortly after taking the oath. Our sources say he was hyper-"

"For fuck's sake." Liam turned off the television and rubbed his temples. "I don't need to be reminded of how pathetic I looked."

"You didn't look pathetic you were scared." Kate pointed out from where she stood in front of the mirror. "And if it helps you look pretty great right now."

He turned to look at her. "This old thing? It's only hundreds of years old I just threw on a crown. You're not so bad looking yourself."

"Oh yeah, you totally just had that in the back of your closet, no big deal. And this? This is just a coronation gown worn by generations of Henstridge Queen Consorts."

Even though she was joking for his benefit he couldn't bring himself to smile all the way. He stared in the mirror, the crown weighed heavily on his head as did the robes he wore. He had seen his father, his uncle and his brother all wear the crown just as countless of Henstridges had for hundreds of years. He felt inferior, he wasn't good enough for the crown and it seemed glaringly obvious. What man, what King would break down in tears when he had to be strong? The moment had been seen by the whole world. He had been King for less than a month and was already failing miserably. And today that would all be solidified. He hadn't even wanted a coronation. But after the drama and scandal involving his dad's murder, his uncle stealing the throne, Robert coming back and quitting, Helena thought it would bring peace to the Kingdom. Heal the Monarchy's wounds and restore a sense of calm, is what she had said. But now as he watched Kate get changed into her gown and stared at the crown on his head he felt anything but calm.

"Your Majesty."

Liam stared in the mirror, unblinking at his reflection. He looked like a boy playing pretend with the crown on his head. Like he had been a misbehaved child who snuck into his father's closet.

"Your Majesty?"

"Liam." Kate's voice was clear and sharp.

He turned to look over his shoulder. "Hmm?"

She nodded to the Crown Jeweler. "Your Majesty, if you are through the Crown needs to be taken to The Abbey."

Oh. He had been speaking to him. A sheepish flush worked its way up Liam's face and his ears went hot. He was having trouble answering to Your Majesty, he had spent his whole life watching his parents answer to it. He never thought anyone was talking to him. It still made his stomach turn over and not in a good way.

"Sorry, still not used to the title." He apologized handing over the crown, glad to be rid of it. "Thank you."

"Of course, sir."

Liam watched as the Jeweler and a guard left the room with his crown and Kate's. The next time they'd see the crowns was when they were placed on their heads. Which, according to his watch, was just an hour away give or take. He shut the door and let out a long breath, he looked to his wife who wore a tight smile.

"Are you alright?" He asked, standing behind her in the mirror. "It's a big day."

"I'm okay just worried about you. You've been running all over the place."

This was true Helena had Liam rushing from rehearsal to meetings with members of Parliament all week. When he'd finally return to Alex and Kate for dinner he'd be exhausted. The bags under his eyes were obvious but he shook his head and pressed a kiss to Kate's temple.

"Don't worry about me. I'm just ready for this to be done and then we'll settle in and it will get easier." He wrapped his arms around her waist. "And maybe once this circus is over we can finally have some alone time."

She turned to face him. "I hope so, you deserve some quiet time it feels like it's been nonstop."

It truly had, since he took the oath and they had moved into the Palace full time there was a constant stream of staff. Someone always needed something and even though the staff was polite and courteous, it certainly killed the mood when there was a sharp knock at the door. It also seemed like the three of them never had any real family time. The day he had become King marked the end of his paternity leave, but if he were still just a prince his schedule wouldn't have been as packed. It reminded him of how it had been when he and Kate were broken up, his mum had kept him busy. And in a sense being busy had proven helpful he had been too busy to panic again. Although that may have been from the anti-anxiety medication he started taking shortly after his panic attack.

"Well, seeing that I am the King and it's my day I could see that no one bothers us tonight." His eyes scanned her green eyes and pink lips and he smirked a bit. "I think we deserve that much."

Kate snorted and swatted at him. "Isn't that an abuse of power?"

"We're newlyweds, just because I'm King doesn't mean we shouldn't be able to enjoy ourselves." He kissed her, grateful that he felt normal for once. "Besides, in a few hours, you'll be Queen and should be treated like one."

This made Kate flush just a bit but she laughed. "You sure know how to win a girl over. Queen, I still can't believe it."

"Queen Kathryn sounds nice." He noticed the way her mouth pulled into a frown when he said that. "Hey, don't doubt yourself please."

She gestured to the TV. "I know you've seen the news the anti-monarchists are saying I'm proof the Monarchy shouldn't be around. I was a literal bartender and somehow I'm Queen, I've done nothing to deserve this. I'm nobody."

He had seen the news, and each comment pissed him off. "You married me, and I married you and fell in love with you because your gracious and kind and benevolent. That's everything a Queen should be, I always loved how much you care for others. To me you're everything. Do you remember when I came to your flat the day after you told me you were having a baby?"

She sniffed. "Of course, I do."

"I promised you it would always be you and me. We're still those people. It doesn't matter if we're in that flat or in the Palace as long as I have you next to me, as long as we have each other, nothing else matters." Liam took both her hands in his. "You don't have to do this if you don't want to."

She shook her head. "We're in this together, I promise. It's just nerves what if I mess up?"

"You won't mess up, it's just like we rehearsed. If anything it'll be me that messes up." He rubbed her arms. "Come on, you can do this."

She bit her thumbnail and smoothed out the skirt of the gown she wore."This ceremony goes back hundreds of years Liam, I'm just anxious."

"We can be nervous together." He wished he had better advice for her but he had felt sick all morning. His nerves were shot. "Just look up at my mum, she'll help you through it."

The alarm on his phone made them both jump, it signaled it was time to meet his mum and Eleanor. He had asked for some alone time with Kate before the day's events started, they had had a normal breakfast with Alex. He had savored every moment of it, trying to remember what it felt like to be a regular family.

"We should go." She said quietly. "Get this over with and all that."

Kate made her way to the door but Liam caught her hand and turned her around. He pulled her into his arms and kissed her deeply. When he pulled back he rested his forehead on hers.

"I love you. It's going to be okay."

He wasn't sure whose benefit he said it for but it was comforting either way.

"I love you too and you're right. We'll be fine."

He could only hope they were right. He didn't doubt the coronation would go well. They had rehearsed day in and day out. It was the same church they had been married in, he would never have guessed that less than a year later he'd be officially crowned King there. But now he took Kate's hand and they walked out into the hallway, he didn't have time to dwell on it. His mum and sister were waiting for him, both dressed for the occasion.

"How's my favorite brother/King?" Eleanor greeted, kissing his cheek. "Do you want something to ease your nerves?"

Eleanor had been the only one to not treat him differently out of everyone in the Palace. "I think it would be frowned on if I showed up to my own coronation high."

"If you change your mind let me know."

Jasper shook his hand. "I have to go early for security but good luck, mate."

Liam hugged him. "Thank you."

Helena smoothed his uniform. "Sweetheart, how are you feeling?"

"Fine, I just want to get this started. Officially sign away my life and all that."

"Liam stop." She chided. In the past few weeks, he had been dealing with everything by making dark jokes. "Have you taken your medication?"

"Yes." He grumbled, thinking of the anti-anxiety medication he took every morning. "Where's Alexander?"

"With the nanny."

"And he'll be brought over to the Abbey to witness the crowning?" Liam asked as they started down the hall. "You know this is important to Kate and me."

Eleanor rolled her eyes and her tone was joking. "Because you want your son involved from the start because you're a father first. You said that same sentence a hundred times."

"You really have." Kate teased. "But it's cute."

Traditionally, children weren't allowed in the coronation but this was something he fought his mother on. He wouldn't be distanced from his family just because he was King. Helena had compromised that Alex could join the guests to see the actual crowning of his parents.

"Kathryn, how are you feeling? Would you like to go over everything once more?" Helena fussed as they waited for the carriages to be brought around. "Just remember to breathe that goes for both of you."

She smiled gently. "That's okay. I'm just nervous that's all."

"You'll both be fine. It goes by quickly but I suspected you would be nervous so I brought someone to say good luck."

The couple turned to see the nanny walking down the hall with Alex in her arms. At five months old he had finally started to look less wrinkled and more like a person. He was a spitting image of Liam apart from the eyes. He was a bit of a mummy's boy but always got excited when he saw Liam. Even now he reached out and babbled at the sight of his parents.

"Hi, my sweet boy." Kate gushed picking him up. "Do you want to wish your dad good luck? Say good luck Daddy."

Liam bent down so he was at eye level with his son. "Hey Alex, wish us luck. But tell your mum she'll be a great Queen."

Alex just grinned and took hold of Liam's nose. It still made him feel sick when he thought about how the next time there would be a coronation it would be for this little boy in front of him. But he tried not to dwell on his, he kissed his son's cheek and watched as Kate spoke animatedly to him.

"We'll see you soon. Behave for Mary okay?" She told him, her eyes were full of affection. "I love you."

"Yes, I love you and we'll see you soon."

Kate handed him back to Mary who soothed the baby who fussed a bit. He still wasn't used to not being with his parents constantly. But Liam and Kate didn't have time to feel guilty about this when the carriage they were in made its way into the street the crowd was overwhelming. There hadn't been a proper coronation since his father's. Cyrus' had been more of a party than a traditional event and Robert's had happened at the Palace. Liam ground his teeth at the thought of his brother. He hadn't seen him since the dinner before the abdication. Apparently, he had sought refuge in Scotland.

"We should wave. The people can see you frowning." Kate tried to laugh but it fell flat. "I know you're scared and I know that face. That's the guilty face you made when I was pregnant, when I was in labor and when you took the oath."

Liam had a fake smile as he waved to the crowds. "Well, I do feel guilty. I've taken your life from you."

Kate snuck a glance at him and reached out to take his hand. "But we've started one together."

Neither of them could find anything to say as they arrived at the church. Kate could see the pinched, nervous expression Liam wore. She knew it well and she wished there was something she could do for him. Before she stepped out of the carriage she turned and kissed him quickly.

"I love you."

He smiled a bit. "You too."

She stepped out of the carriage her ladies in waiting took the train of her robes. It felt similar to her wedding day but she felt more dread than excitement. She slowly made her way up the stairs and into the church, just as she stepped inside she looked over her shoulder at Liam. He had just stepped out of the carriage and the crowds cheered for him. She felt a bit of pride, he could do this.

The robes weighed heavily on Liam as did the smaller crown he wore. He walked up the aisle and vaguely wondered if his father had felt this nervous when he was crowned. Of course, his dad had been ten years older than him and trained to be King. But even so, he was probably nervous too. He took a deep breath and stared at the back of Kate's head. If she could be strong so could he. The choir sang the ancient hymns that had been sung for centuries as Liam slowly made his way up the aisle behind Kate. He didn't make eye contact with any of the dignitaries, foreign Royals or leaders from countries in the commonwealth. He opted to stare straight ahead, unblinking. He watched as Kate took her place in the small chair at the side of the room. He managed to glance up at the balcony where his mum, sister, and uncle were seated. Eleanor caught his eye and gave a thumbs up.

He reached his chair that was further down from Kate's and stood in front of it. Before him, noblemen stood with swords and scepters and the Archbishop cleared his throat.

"Do all you here today, recognize and pay homage to King Liam as he stands before you?" He asked.

"God Save King Liam!" The guests cheered and Liam bowed to them.

The Archbishop asked the question three more times, each time he turned to face every side of the room. This represented each corner of the Kingdom. Hearing King Liam, made his stomach twist and when he looked up at his mother she seemed emotional as she said his name. Liam took his seat in the Estate Chair and gripped the armrests, he was sitting in the same chair his ancestors had and hope their grace and poise would rub off on him. After the recognition it was time for the oath, it was similar to the one he took the day of the abdication but he didn't have to speak much. He was grateful for this he wasn't quite sure he could talk.

"Your Majesty, do you solemnly promise and swear to govern and rule the People of the United Kingdom, the British Monarchy, and its overseas territories?"

"I solemnly promise so to do." He said softly, his throat felt tight.

"Do you promise to make law and cause justice to the utmost of your power? Do you promise to maintain the true profession of the Gospel and execute your judgments with mercy? Will you be benevolent in matters of conscience and gravely castigate those who betray the crown?"

Liam nodded once more and let out a deep breath. "I s-solemnly promise so to do."

The Archbishop handed him the oath on a golden tray. He picked up the fragile, centuries-old pen and dipped it in the ink. Liam's hand was shaking as he signed his official name. Liam R, the R stood for Rex which meant King. He could still remember watching his father sign his name when he was a child and would spend time in his office. He was numb though, it was like this whole thing was a dream. The only clue that it wasn't a horrible dream were all the eyes watching his every move. His hands shook as he took off his robes, revealing the outfit he had on underneath. He felt a bit absurd in the tights and tunic he wore but it was traditional.

Before he would be touched with oil the choir sang Zadok the Priest which had been sung since 1727.

His knees shook as he walked to the coronation throne on his way over he looked to Kate. Her eyes were wide and her face was expressionless as she watched the events. But when she saw him she managed a smile. They shared a fearful look as Liam made his way up the stairs to the chair, this was the most sacred part of the ceremony. He would be anointed with holy oil which technically made him divine enough to rule. He kept his eyes fixed on his lap as the Knights of the Garter brought the gold canopy to the chair and held it over him. His tunic was unbuttoned revealing his chest and he held out his hands.

"Be thy hands anointed with holy oil." The Archbishop drew a cross on Liam's hands. "Be thy breast anointed with holy oil." He drew a cross on his chest. "And be thy head anointed with holy oil."

A cross was drawn on his forehead and Liam took a centering breath. He wasn't the most religious person but there was something calming about this part. It was his destiny to do this, fate had brought him to this point in his life.

"You can do this." Kate said quietly to herself. "You can do this, Liam."

Kate had been seated in her chair the whole time, her crowning wasn't nearly as sacred as Liam's was. Her eyes never moved from his face. He was unwavering but she could see just below the surface the panic that was in his eyes. She had watched as he bowed to each corner of the room. She watched him sign the oath and walk across the altar. Now he was out of sight as the canopy was shielding him. She took a moment to look up at the pews. She didn't recognize a single person other than her family and in-laws. Helena was in tears and Eleanor was unblinking as she looked down at where her twin was. Cyrus watched with a wry smile, clearly bitter. The only people looking at her were her father and Angie. Her dad seemed filled with pride and smiled reassuringly. And it was almost comical how Angie stood out, her bright, white blonde hair stood out amongst all the old men sitting around her.

"Smile." She mouthed.

Kate forced a smile onto her face and blinked hard. How had this become her life, how was she about to be crowned Queen? And how was Liam her sweet, somewhat shy husband, now King? When the canopy moved she saw he was now in the traditional golden robes. A sword was presented to him and a man touched his heels with gold. Liam's jaw was tensed the whole time and even from here she could see his hands shaking as he touched where his wedding ring normally was.

"With this sword do justice, stop the growth of iniquity, protect the holy, help and defend widows and orphans, restore the things that are gone to decay, maintain the things that are restored," The Archbishop read from a book and Liam held the sword with both hands. "Punish and reform what is amiss, and confirm what is in good order: that doing these things you may be glorious in all virtue; and so faithfully serve in this life, that you may reign forever with him in the life which is to come."

Liam stood from his chair and walked across the altar to offer the Sword of State to a nobleman.

"If I trip and land the right way this could all be over." He thought darkly as he crossed the room. "I could impale myself and be done with this."

But he wiped the small smirk off his face as he returned to his seat. Luckily, this was almost over. For a ceremony about him, he certainly didn't have to do much. As practiced, the Dean of Westminster placed a cloak on his shoulders. The bracelets of wisdom and sincerity were placed on his wrists as well. Each item was made of gold and weighed heavily on him. He could feel his heart pounding in his chest.

"Take this orb as a reminder that the Commonwealth and Kingdom fall under Your Majesty's reign." The Archbishop handed Liam a jewel-encrusted orb. The King's ring was slid onto his right hand. "And let this ring serve as a reminder that you are as of this day made to be our Head and Prince so you may defend this nation's religion."

If he was being honest, Liam didn't care what religion someone wanted to follow. He was too focused on the ring on his hand. He had watched as Cyrus stole it from his father's dead hand just a few years ago and now it sat on his finger. He looked up to his uncle who nodded to him, it was water under the bridge now. The Archbishop then gave him a scepter and spoke about what it stood for. But Liam tuned it out, he was looking at Kate who played with her fingers.

It was time for the crowning and Liam looked up to see the nanny with his son. The boy smiled at the sight of his father and reached out to him. He smiled, genuinely at his son and Kate gave him a small wave. He was glad he was here, it would always be family first, Kingly duties second.

With solemnity and respect, the Archbishop carefully placed the Crown on top of Liam's head. It weighed heavily on his head and his neck strained under the five pounds of gold and jewels. He watched in amazement as the audience stood up and put on their own small crowns and there was fanfare from trumpets.

"God Save The King! God Save The King! God Save The King!"

Kate watched as Liam crossed the room to officially sit on the Throne. Everyone remained on their feet as his distant male cousins and relatives paid homage. They all kneeled before him and kissed his cheek. Technically, Robert was supposed to be here but she was glad he wasn't, he probably would have embarrassed Liam somehow. He looked so small compared to the great Throne. But wiped at her eyes and gave him a smile. His face was calm as he balanced the Crown and held the orb and scepter. There were prayers and songs but Kate took the time to prepare herself. Shortly, she'd be crowned Queen she was growing nervous even though she didn't have to speak.

When it was time, she stood up and her ladies in waiting took her train she looked up at her sister and father who were choked up. Angie gave her thumbs up and made a face so she'd smile. Helena and Eleanor nodded reassuringly and Alex reached out to her. But it was Liam who made her feel better. He was saddled with robes and a crown but beneath all that he was still just the man she fell in love with. He gave her a wide smile, the most emotion he had shown all morning.

"I love you." He mouthed to her.

She turned and kneeled at the altar, her hands clasped together. Liam was behind her so she stared up at her sister's face, Angie was calm and had her hand to her heart. Kate copied the motion, it was something their mum had done when she was too sick to speak. It was their sign for I love you.

"Mum, if you're listening, now would be a great time to help me out." She whispered to herself. "I could use some guidance."

The canopy was brought over to her and Angie disappeared from view. The Archbishop poured a few drops of holy oil on her head she felt it slide down the sides of her neck and down her chest. It was cheesy but she felt like history was weighing down on her.

Liam surveyed the whole scene with a lump in his throat. He couldn't see her face and wished there was some way he could shield her and Alex from this life. When he looked up he saw their son looking down at his mum, he was probably babbling. He watched as she was hidden from view, she seemed so small in the large church.

"Your Majesty." The Archbishop greeted. "Your right hand please."

Kate held out her right hand and the Queen's ring was slipped onto her finger. It was beautiful but felt foreign on her hand, she had seen it on Helena's for so long. Her crown was brought from the altar and carefully placed upon her head. It felt heavier than it had this morning, more real. It was similar to the first time she had felt Alex kick, she had known it was happening but it was tangible now.

"Thank you." She said quietly as she took her scepter and rod in each hand.

Carefully she stood up and made her way over to Liam. She smiled at him and gave a small curtsy, trying not to wobble under the weight of her robes.

He nodded to her and watched as she took her seat on her throne a few steps below him. Once she was seated he sucked in a large breath of air. They had made their way through the whole coronation, they had survived the worst of it. All that was left was his crown would be switched out once more for the State Crown he'd wear on the ride back. He didn't break eye contact with his mother as he was crowned once more. When it was placed on his head she wiped her eyes and smiled at him. Finally, after another round of prayers and songs he and Kate carefully made their way down the aisle. She went first, as the Monarch was always last. As she passed him, she gave him a private grin that was meant just for him.

Queen Kathryn. She was officially Queen, of course, she had always been a queen to him but now she was to everyone. The jewels of the crown complimented her eyes and in that moment Liam thought she was always meant to be a Royal. She had more poise and grace than his cousins and they had been raised as princesses. But then there was Kate who had something that could never be taught. He stood with a grin on his face and it was only when someone cleared his throat did he walk.

It was also the sound of the anthem being sung by the thousands of guests in the Abbey and voices coming from outside that sobered him.

"God save our gracious King, long live our noble King, God save the King. Send him victorious, happy and glorious long to reign over us, God save the King."

It stirred feelings of fear and panic inside him, but also a bit of pride. He walked the path of history much like Kings and Queens had before him. When he and stepped out to join Kate on the stairs, the crowd cheered and waved their flags. His eyes were wide as he looked out at them. He was officially their King, crown and all, it was the small smile Kate gave him that kept him from having a panic attack the way he had last month. He was grateful for the privacy the State Coach offered. He laid the items he had been holding on his lap and took the chance to squeeze Kate's leg.

"You did wonderfully." He said quietly. "And you look beautiful, being Queen suits you."

She scoffed at this. "It's also crushing my neck, how are you holding your head up?"

Liam rolled his neck. "Why do you think I wore it around the house all week?"

The carriage lurched forward as they took to the streets. Much like their wedding day, there were men on horses and people lined the streets, it seemed like something out of a fairytale. Liam and Kate both waved to the crowds who bowed and cheered for their new monarchs.

"I'm proud of you. I watched you the whole time you never faltered, except when you saw Alex and that was cute." Kate patted his knee. "You're so brave Li."

Liam was bent over so he could peer out the windows. "I felt like I was going to throw up the whole time."

"I did too but at least now we can go back to normal."

I'm the King of England." He whispered and adjusted his grip on the scepter and orb. "Fuck."

Kate sneakily kissed Liam's cheek. "A good one, you love the people I can see it. Are you okay?"

Her tone was cautious, the day of the oath wasn't the only time he had had a panic attack. They happened frequently while he adjusted to the medication. Luckily, it was taking the edge off of his mounting hysteria. After a slow ride back to the Palace they had made their way upstairs to the balcony. The entire way the staff bowed and curtsied from where they lined the hallways.

"F-Fine. Just not looking forward to standing on the bloody balcony in this weather."

They handed over their orbs and specters to staff and Kate pushed up on her toes to whisper in his ear. She laughed a little as she balanced her crown.

"I can always warm you up."

His mouth quirked into a half smile. "Will you?"

"It's the least I can do for the King of England."

Peering around the hallway, he saw they were surrounded by staff. But that didn't stop him from giving her a kiss and pulling her close.

"King of England sounds so much better when you say it."

She looked up through her lashes and smirked. "I think you'll find a lot of things are better when I do them."

Liam couldn't even say something flirty because he just laughed. All of the stress of the day melted away when he was with Kate. All she would have to do is make a joke and it instantly put him at ease. They could have been back at her old flat for all he knew. Everyone needed a Kathryn to cheer them up, this was the only way he'd get through all of this.

"Your Majesties?"

Rachel's voice made them jump and they turned to see his family. His face warmed when he saw Eleanor's amused look, having all these eyes on him was still new.

"Yes?" He cleared his throat.

"If you're ready to take the balcony, security is nearly ready."

"Thank you, Rachel. Could we have a moment?"

She nodded and Helena made a beeline for him. She was uncharacteristically in tears, she hadn't even cried this much at his wedding or Alex's birth. She kissed his cheek and held his chin.

"I'm so proud of you darling. You did so well, you were unconquerable just like a King should be. Your father would be proud of you." She hugged him before turning to Kate. "And I'm proud of you too, you'll make a wonderful Queen."

"Thank you and thank you for letting Alex be there."

Eleanor kissed her brother's cheek and congratulated him and Kathryn. But it was Cyrus who was the most surprising, he shook Liam's hand and stared intensely at him.

"You'll probably be a better King than I was or your brother. I hate to admit it but you're the most like Simon."

Liam smiled and shook his hand. "Thank you, Cyrus."

"Kathryn!"

Angie was coming up the hallway, carrying Alex, their dad trailed behind them. Kate went to greet her but Angie held her hand up.

"I'm only doing this once." She handed Alex off to Eleanor. "Savor this moment."

Angie dropped into a low curtsy to Kate and Liam and then stood back up. "Congratulations, you looked so serious."

This made Kate laugh and she hugged her sister. "Please never do that again."

"Yes, please don't."

Laurence bowed to Liam and Liam gave him a salute before shaking his hand. "Thank you for coming."

"Of course, I couldn't miss this. My daughter, a Queen." Laurence hugged her. "Your mum would be proud of you Katie."

"Let's do this before it starts raining. We don't want the future King to get a cold." Helena said stroking Alex's cheek. "Do we now?"

Liam stepped back. "Sounds good to me, my neck hurts."

They all stood around looking at each other. It was Cyrus who huffed and nudged Liam.

"You go first now."

"Oh, I guess you're right." Liam flushed and took Kate's hand. "Are you ready?"

"Yes."

The doors opened and Liam took a deep breath, he hadn't faced the people since the last appearance. This time felt good, still terrifying but he was treading water instead of drowning now.

"Their Majesties, King Liam and Queen Kathryn Henstridge."

They all stepped out and waved broadly at the huddled masses of people. The number of people took his breath away since the last time he had stepped out here, his wedding, the oath and today, the crowd seemed to triple in size. He waved and when the crowd began to sing the anthem he felt himself get choked up. He blinked back hot tears, he was still terrified.

"Long live the King! Long live the King!" Some of them chanted.

He may have been thrust into this entirely unprepared, and he was still scared. But he was ready for the challenge. The people put their faith in him so he would do the best job he could. When Alex was placed in Kate's arms he smiled even wider. He had something Robert and his dad hadn't, he had a loving, stable family and they would get him through this.

He leaned into her ear. "I may be King and I have taken a vow to serve but the two of you will always come first. You're my life and I have a greater responsibility to you both, I promise."

Kate just squeezed his hand and looked at him fondly. "For better or worse."

He grinned back at her. They would be fine this wouldn't change them, he was certain of this. "For better or worse."

* * *

AN: Liam is officially coronated. I wanted this to be a bit historical so I could show the weight of the commitment Liam was taking. The next chapter shows how he's coping a few months down the line. I'm still not completely pleased with this chapter so please tell me it's not as rubbish as I think it is haha. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, thanks for taking time to read it. See you next week Loyals!


	30. Chapter 30

AN: Suprise! Happy Friday Loyals, I know I normally update Sundays at 10 but this chapter ended up being super long so I cut it in half. I was so happy and grateful that I got two reviews I thought I'd thank you by posting a bonus chapter a few days early. To be fair, this chapter is still pretty long but it's necessary haha. If I tried to cut in half again it wouldn't have worked. That said, Sunday's update will be much, much shorter. This chapter needed to be long to push the story forward! In this update we see Liam and Kate navigate their marriage and there's drama at the end. I should update on Sunday or Monday. I hope you enjoy this chapter and let me know when you finish it. I don't want anyone to fall behind because of an extra update. Thanks so much and please review!

The Royals Season 4 countdown: 30 days aka 4 weeks.

Songs recommendations: Oh Brother by Saint Raymond **(If you listen to any song I suggest let it be Oh Brother!)** and Bare by Wildes.

* * *

"Your Majesty has a charity luncheon to benefit homeless youths tomorrow morning at 11, followed by a visit to an elderly care home at 3 and at some point, the Prime Minister would like to come by for tea."

Liam rolled his eyes as he walked down the hall. "I know I have to meet with her weekly but she looks like she's undressing me in her mind."

"I could make it a public event so she has to behave herself. You also have British Vogue coming for a photo shoot, it's a precursor to Fashion Week that's later this month. They were promised an exclusive look at the youngest Royal Family's personal style."

"Make sure to schedule tea with the PM before Fashion Week, everyone is horny that week and I don't want to encourage her." Liam turned to his Lord Chamberlain and pointed to the iPad. "What else?"

He scrolled. "A meeting with the American ambassador and a dinner with her and her husband is scheduled for tomorrow evening. You're supposed to discuss the trade deal and growing anti-war sentiments."

Liam nodded taking it all in, already feeling stressed. He adjusted his tie in the mirror and ran his hand through his hair. His bags were prominent, Alex hadn't slept last night due to a fever.

"The menu is-"

An alarm going off cut his sentence short and Liam sighed. "It's seven o'clock Brian you know what that means."

Brian nodded and shut the iPad's case. "Of course, Your Majesty, family dinner."

"Yes, family dinner. That was an hour ago, can we pick this up in the morning?"

"Yes sir, have a good night."

Liam gave a short wave before turning down the hall to the residential area. He said hello to a maid as he passed and smiled when he walked into his office. As he had requested, a fresh bouquet of flowers sat on his desk. He gathered them and turned off his work phone, dropping it on the desk before leaving his office.

"Goodnight Your Majesty." A staff member greeted as he passed her.

"Thank you, Emily, you too."

Liam had one official month of being King under his belt, it was a lot more of an undertaking than he expected. After being carefree for months due to his honeymoon and then paternity leave, having every second of the day scheduled was a shock to his system. He went from waking up around eight to being greeted by the screech of an alarm clock at six. Being a new dad didn't make anything easier. Alex had just celebrated his six-month milestone and was an active baby. He went from spending all day with his son to just seeing him in passing. It was one of the reasons he had instituted family dinner. It was something his father had done when they were younger before he and his siblings went to boarding school. Knowing, the names of the staff, had been started by his father too. At this point knowing the staff by name was going better than dinner was.

"Shit." He muttered, looking at his watch. "7:05."

He was now an hour and five minutes late. A meeting he had been in ran late when its participants couldn't agree, Liam had to be the negotiator. He just hoped Kate wouldn't be too upset with him, she had probably eaten without him. His promise of family first had been harder to keep than he thought.

xxx

"Shit, it's 7:05."

"I'm sure he'll understand, Your Majesty your meeting ran late. Should I go find him?"

Kate shook her head. "It's fine Camille, just tell the chef to send something to our room, please. You don't have to wait here. You should go home, thank you for your help today."

"Of course, good night ma'am."

Kate tried not to grimace at being called ma'am. It made her feel ancient even though she just turned 24, but it was better than Your Majesty. It was absurd every time she heard it. Liam had been a coronated King for all of a month and she felt sorry every time she looked at him. His schedule had him running back and forth and he was exhausted. He had to double his dose of anti-anxiety medicine just to cope. Her schedule had proven more hectic than she thought it would be too. In the past month alone she had toured a new hospital wing, visited with widows and went to three separate benefits. On top of that, she had been trying to still breastfeed Alex who was sick. She and Liam had stayed up all night trying to get him to sleep.

"And now I missed dinner." She groaned as she pushed away from the table. "Great."

Liam in a sweet effort to be around had planned nightly family dinners for what he called, "Us Three" which was the two of them and the baby. So far they had gone well and it was her favorite part of the day. But she had an interview with one of Helena's former charities that she was now the patron of. It had gone late and now Liam had probably thought she stood him up. She'd deal with that later, right now she walked into the nursery.

"How's he feeling Mary?"

"He still has a fever but the doctor wasn't too worried because it went down. He didn't nap though because he was uncomfortable. But I think he could use some love from you." Mary smiled handing him over. "I'll see you tomorrow Alex."

"Goodnight, thank you." She called over her shoulder. "Hi sweetheart, I missed you today. Are you feeling better?'

Alex babbled and grinned. He still wasn't old enough to speak real words but had started making sounds that sounded like words. Liam had been convinced for all of last week he had said da-da and wasn't afraid to rub it in. He had also started to roll over and recognize people that weren't family members.

"Are you ready to see your dad? Hopefully, he doesn't think I ditched him."

Kate walked towards their bedroom, it was even bigger than Liam's old room. She nearly screamed when Liam came rushing out the door, startling her. They both winced and Liam smiled sheepishly.

"I missed dinner." They said at the same time and then shook their heads. "Wait, what?"

"I missed dinner, I'm sorry. I had a meeting and it was like listening to Eleanor and I argue when we were kids. I didn't forget I'm really sorry."

"Don't be I did too." Kate sighed a breath of relief. "I had to go over some charity stuff."

"Thank god, I felt awful."

"Those might make up for it." She gestured to the flowers in his hand.

"We'll trade." Liam took Alex from her after kissing her. "Hi."

She grinned back at him. "Hi, I missed you."

"I missed you too and of course, I missed my favorite kid. How are you feeling? Can you say da-da it might make you feel better." Liam shook his small arm. "Da-da?"

Alex sucked on his pacifier and grinned at his dad. Kate just rolled her eyes and stuck the flowers in a vase, replacing the ones he had got her yesterday.

"Leave him alone, he's sick. Mary said the doctor said he's doing better though. He needs to sleep though, he didn't nap today."

Liam was sitting at the foot of the bed. He spoke in a baby voice and bounced Alex on his knee. "How could you not nap? You were up all night, I need your energy. You know what I did today? I watched two grown men argue like children I could use some extra sleep."

"And now I missed dinner." She groaned as she pushed away from the table. "Great."

Liam in a sweet effort to be around had planned nightly family dinners for what he called, "Us Three" which was the two of them and the baby. So far they had gone well and it was her favorite part of the day. But she had an interview with one of Helena's former charities that she was now the patron of. It had gone late and now Liam had probably thought she stood him up. She'd deal with that later, right now she walked into the nursery.

"How's he feeling Mary?"

"He still has a fever but the doctor wasn't too worried because it went down. He didn't nap though because he was uncomfortable. I think he could use some love from you." Mary smiled handing him over. "I'll see you tomorrow Alex."

"Goodnight, thank you." She called over her shoulder. "Hi sweetheart, I missed you today. Are you feeling better?'

Alex babbled and grinned. He still wasn't old enough to speak real words but had started making sounds that sounded like words. Liam had been convinced for all of last week he had said da-da and wasn't afraid to rub it in. He had also started to roll over and recognize people that weren't family members.

"Are you ready to see your dad? Hopefully, he doesn't think I ditched him."

Kate walked towards their new bedroom, it was even bigger than Liam's old room. She nearly screamed when Liam came rushing out the door, startling her. They both winced and Liam smiled sheepishly.

"I missed dinner." They said at the same time and then shook their heads, laughing a bit. "Wait, what?"

"I missed dinner, I'm sorry. I had a meeting and it was like listening to Eleanor and I argue when we were kids. I didn't forget I'm really sorry."

"Don't be I did too." Kate sighed a breath of relief. "I had to go over some charity stuff."

"Thank god, I felt awful."

"Those might make up for it." She gestured to the flowers in his hand.

"We'll trade." Liam took Alex from her after kissing her. "Hi."

She grinned back at him. "Hi, I missed you."

"I missed you too and of course, I missed my favorite kid. How are you feeling? Can you say da-da it might make you feel better." Liam shook his small arm. "Da-da?"

Alex sucked on his pacifier and grinned at his dad. Kate just rolled her eyes and stuck the flowers in a vase, replacing the ones he had got her yesterday.

"Leave him alone, he's sick. Mary said the doctor said he's doing better though. He needs to sleep, he didn't nap today."

Liam was sitting at the foot of the bed. He spoke in a baby voice and bounced Alex on his knee. "How could you not nap? You were up all night, I need your energy. You know what I did today? I watched two grown men argue like children I could use some extra sleep."

Alex let out a yawn and rubbed his eyes.

"I think he's ready for bed, should we skip reading to him?"

Kate turned from where she sat in front of the mirror. "I think we should tonight, he looks ready to lay down."

Liam stood from the bed, balancing him on his hip. "I'll do it, I didn't see him all day. Say goodnight to your mum."

"Goodnight, I love you so much, Alexander." She kissed his cheek. "Feel better."

Once Liam left the room she flicked on the TV and picked at the dinner the chef had sent up, before brushing her teeth. Being waited on hand and foot was still new to her. She still thought it was ridiculous. But right now, after a long day, she could get used to it. She took off her makeup and sent an update about Alex to Angie. Her sister could have been her lady in waiting, which seemed like nothing more than a paid best friend. But to everyone's surprise, she had turned it down in favor of going to club openings with Ashok. But to be fair, that was much more her style. Still, it would have been nice to have someone normal on the inside.

"He's asleep," Liam reported, walking into the room. "It didn't take too long."

"Good, now how about you? I can see the bags under your eyes from here."

"It's a work in progress." He stole a few bites of food from her plate.

Kate frowned and changed out of her dress. "You really need to. You were up all night and I know you have a long day tomorrow."

"I'll be fine, you should sleep too." He called over his shoulder, disappearing into the bathroom.

She shook her head. "I didn't run a country today. You look exhausted."

When he came out a few minutes later, he was pulling his pajama bottoms on. "I'm sorry I missed dinner. I'm trying, I am I promise."

She hugged him. "I know, it was just a long day. I missed it too."

Liam laughed. "But you were being gracious and actually helping people. I listened to debates about oil fields and had to deal with a phone call from a PM who seems to forget I'm married."

This made Kate frown, she had met her, the way she looked at Liam was enough to make her jealous. Not enough to make her worry but just enough to upset her. "Don't remind me."

"You're beautiful and I love you. No one else, I promise." He kissed her and brushed his thumb over her cheek. "You know, I haven't seen you all day. I think that's a crime."

"I saw you earlier today." She scoffed. "We talked to Alex's doctor."

Liam shrugged, and mischief crept into his voice. "Yes, but that was as my son's mother. I haven't seen you, my wife, all day. It's a crime, we're still newlyweds. I feel like we never have any alone time." His hand trailed down her back. "We were busy all day yesterday."

"And we were up all last night with Alex." She ran her hands up his sides. "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

"I've been thinking about it all day." A smirk pulled at his mouth. "Get the lights."

Kate quickly crossed the room, locked the door and turned off the lights. The room was bathed in a soft glow from the bedside lamp and Liam laid in bed resting on his elbows. She laughed as she climbed into bed with him, she kissed him and he pulled her close. His hands wandered up her back and into her hair as she pulled off her robe. When they pulled apart, she laid her head on his chest and sighed.

"Feels so good." She yawned. "So tired."

"Mmhmm." Liam groaned before chuckling. "God we're pathetic it's not even nine."

Kate opened one eye. "Every night can't be sexy and romantic."

"Hmm." He mused and kissed the top of her head, his words were mumbled. "You're always sexy."

She shook her head and pulled the blankets higher. "You're too generous."

"Goodnight Kathryn."

"Maybe we can be sexy tomorrow." She stifled another yawn. "S'always better in the morning."

He didn't answer, she was greeted by soft snores. She sat up to see Liam's mouth hanging open slightly. She shook her head and reached over him to turn out the light.

"Love you." She said quietly as she smoothed his hair.

Liam reached up and pointed to his mouth, still half asleep. After a quick kiss, he rolled over on his side. "Love you too."

And with that, exhaustion overwhelmed both of them. They had survived another day of being parents and Liam being in power. They only had the rest of their lives to go.

* * *

The night they both missed family dinner wasn't the last. Each time Liam rushed in sheepish and full of apologies. He was grateful that she understood how hectic his schedule was. In the past few weeks, he had missed not one but six dinners. It was Eleanor who suggested they had family lunch instead, it was easier and not as formal. Or at least it should have been.

 _Alex needs to eat, he's getting upset. Should we wait for you?_

Sitting down her phone, she rolled her eyes. Liam was late, again. It had happened yesterday, the day before that and would probably happen tomorrow. She had been fine with meeting for lunch instead of dinner but not when it meant she'd have a fussy, hungry, baby to deal with.

 _Sorry, be there in 5. xx_

Before Liam became King, he had always been punctual. She hadn't known it was possible to get stood up by your husband in your own house. But apparently, it was, because each time she felt embarrassed and a bit stupid. She knew it wasn't necessarily his fault. His advisors were pushy and kept stressing this is how things had been done since his great-great grandparent's reign. Of course, back then fathers never seeing their children was normal. But in the 21st century, it seemed unjustifiable to Kate. If everyone expected her son to become King one day, they should make time for Liam to see him so he could learn. She was beginning to wonder if it was having an effect on Alex. Each time Liam would leave the room, Alex would be nearly inconsolable. The doctor said nothing physically was wrong, other than a tooth coming in, so it had to be emotional. He had also wanted to be held by Liam everytime he was in the room. In fact, it was Alex who noticed Liam first.

"Hey there, Alex. How's my favorite boy?" Liam greeted, scooping him up. "Hey, sweetheart, sorry I'm late."

She smiled wryly when he kissed her cheek. "It's okay. How was your meeting?"

Liam was trying to eat and feed Alex at the same time. "Shit, it's just old men telling me what I'm doing wrong."

"I'm sorry." She felt a twinge of guilt for being angry with him, he was clearly struggling. "Do you want me to hold him? You skipped breakfast."

"Don't worry about me, I'm fine. How is he though? I was worried this morning I could hear him crying."

"His tooth hurts and he missed you." She tried not to sound too petulant as she stabbed at her food. "You hardly see him."

Liam looked up from where he was feeding Alex a bite of solid food and laughed. "That's dumb he's a baby he doesn't miss me."

"You're his dad he definitely misses you." And then she muttered, under her breath. "You're just not around to see it."

He clearly didn't hear her though because he had pulled down Alex's lower lip. A small tooth peeked through his gums, it looked painful.

"He already has teeth and is eating real food, it seems like yesterday he was pink and wrinkled. I still can't believe we made him, he's an actual person now it's insane." Liam gave him an exaggerated smile and Alex copied it, giggling. "You have a beautiful smile just like your mum's. And once you have all your teeth, you'll probably need braces. You get that from me and probably the acne and I'm sorry."

Watching Alex and Liam interact softened her mood and she smiled. He was obviously making an effort, she made a note to cut him some slack.

"I think about that all the time, one day it was a positive test and suddenly it's an actual baby." She leaned across the table to grab his hand. "Who, by the way, looks more and more like you every day."

Liam seemed embarrassed. "Well, I 'm glad he's here and I'm glad you're here."

"Maybe we could get Eleanor to babysit or your mum. We could have a long weekend."

"They'd love that and I know I'd-" He glanced at his work phone which buzzed on the table and frowned. "I have to go, I'm sorry."

Kate felt herself deflate and disappointment set in. "You've been here for all of ten minutes, it's called a lunch hour, not a lunch-ten-minutes. You didn't even eat."

Liam stood from the table, wincing a bit. "I know love, I'm sorry. Hey, you have to let go of my shirt, mate. Come on Daddy has to go deal with a new fucking crisis."

Watching her son start crying made her frown deepen. His face was a bit red and he clung to Liam's shirt, but even worse Liam didn't even seem to realize his leaving was what caused it. He rocked him for a second and looked to Kate.

"I think his mouth hurts. Daddy really has to go okay. I'm sorry but I'll read you two books tonight, hmm?" Liam kissed his head a few times. "Alexander, come on, go see your mum. These idiots can't do anything them fucking selves, I swear Kate. Everything needs a damn signature I'm just going to buy a damn stamp."

He was clearly frustrated and Kate stood, trying to get Alex to loosen his grip. "Liam, come on, language."

"Sorry, his first word won't be the f-word I promise." He passed Alex off and kissed them both. "Really, I'll make it up to you, apparently it's an emergency. Bye buddy, I'll see you tonight love."

He pressed a rough kiss to her cheek before gathering his phone and dashing out of the room. Alex reached out to him, still crying. She bounced him up and down and hummed in his ear, trying to calm him down. She knew damn well it wasn't his teeth causing his tears.

"It's alright Alex, Daddy's just busy. I've got you."

xxx

Even from down the hall, Liam could hear his son crying. He squeezed the bridge of his nose as he walked away trying to avoid the sound. This was the third time just this week he had to cut things short because something 'dire' came up. It felt like he never saw his son or Kate. He was stretched so thinly it felt like he was going to tear into two. Although that may have also been from the stomach cramps. He pushed into the nearest empty room, slamming the door behind him. He picked up the wastebasket, getting sick into it. When he was done he felt shaky, looking into the trash can he saw there were flecks of blood in it.

"Not again." He groaned, wiping his mouth with a tissue. "Shit."

He stuck his head out the door, alerting a footman to get him some water. He rested his head against the wall and took some deep breaths. Since the day of the abdication he had been getting sick and had lost some weight, his doctor had said it was stress related. He didn't want to worry Kate about it though, she was worried enough. And he could tell she was losing her patience with him, he had missed dinners, lunches, and family time. Being King was obviously hard work, but it felt like his insides were tied in knots. And feeling guilty wasn't helping anything either. It felt like he and Kate had hardly seen each other. Between both of their work obligations, they were too tired to even think about sex. And of course, just when she was planning a nice weekend Brian said he was needed for something.

"Liam?"

Jasper had opened the door a crack and held out a bottle of water. "Is everything okay?"

He swished the water around his mouth and spit into the basket, there a bit more blood. "Fine."

"Really." He scoffed and folded his arms. "You look like shit, mate."

"I'm the King of England, you can't say that to me." He joked, weakly.

Jasper handed him another tissue. "You're also my best friend and I'm your kid's godfather. I think that earns me the right to say you look like shit."

When Robbie abdicated, he had been assigned a small security detail for wherever he was hiding. This meant Jasper could be made his main bodyguard, he was grateful for this. Jasper was never afraid to speak freely or tell him when he was being an idiot.

"You may be right. It's just all this work, I know I'm King but I've seen Alex and Kate for maybe five hours total all week. And he's teething and I can tell Kate is pissed I keep missing stuff."

"And you threw up again. You look like a sweaty, strung out mess. Len was joking about giving you coke right?"

Liam threw a crumpled up tissue at him. "Yes, of course, she was kidding. It's just stress and I told you I was this way as a kid. I get sick when I'm stressed."

"You weren't stressed when Kathryn was pregnant. This seems bad."

"That was fear, not stress. When I was at boarding school no one liked me, I had Robert shoving me into walls and calling me Scrawny Sparrow, and I was bad at math. I got sick then and now I'm King and get sick. It's just stress. And I've been trying to spend some time with my wife. But no I have to deal with oil fields or planning a countryside tour or a stupid charity polo match which I can't play in because it's a 'security risk'."

"They can't have the King trampled by a horse." Jasper rolled his eyes, his American accent made everything sound even more sarcastic. "I still think you should tell her. Len would be pissed if I kept it from her and she's worried too."

He went to the window, weighing his options. Telling Kate seemed dramatic, she was still adjusting to Palace life. She was just starting to hold her own and if Liam had to struggle for that to happen so be it.

"Don't mention this to anyone."

Jasper nodded, dubiously. "Yeah, sure but-"

Liam ran his hand through his hair and looked at his reflection the mirror. His skin was sallow and his cheekbones seemed sharper. He slapped his face a few times to get some color back and cleared his throat.

"If you could check on Kate, maybe have Len go hang out with her I'd appreciate it."

He pulled a face and looked concerned. "Liam."

"I'll give you a knighthood." He promised before opening the door. "I can do that now."

"That lost it's appeal when your uncle knighted a prostitute but fine."

Liam patted Jasper's back. "Thank you."

With a new sense of purpose and a settled stomach, Liam powered through the emergency meeting Brian had called him for. Apparently, there were rumors of Robert being spotted in London. His mum had made him promise to not pry into his life. And being a gentleman, Liam had promised to do so, even though he had MI6 at his disposal. But now he was regretting it. Helena and Eleanor had gone to visit him in Scotland a few times to check in on him. Liam never bothered asking how he was until now.

"And he just popped into the city for a day trip?" Liam asked, raising an eyebrow as he sat at his desk in the stateroom. "Where did he go?"

Brian cleared his throat. "It seems he was spotted at Willhemina Moreno's residence this morning."

"So he's trying to win her back, who cares?" He was growing frustrated, he had missed his lunch for his brother?

"Well, he's still a Royal, Your Majesty. And you wanted to be updated should he come back into the city."

Liam slid the iPad back to him. "Just let me know when he leaves, he's not welcome in the Palace. What else?"

"There's the polo match, you still haven't decided who the proceeds are going to."

The new King was only half listening and perked up when he saw his mum walk past. He stood from the desk, quickly.

"Ask Kathryn's assistant Camille it was her choice, excuse me." He walked away from Brian. "Mum!"

Helena turned, grinning at him. "Liam, you look tired darling."

He let her fuss over him, she straightened his tie and fixed his hair. "I'm okay, how was your trip?"

"Wonderful but I'm ready to get back to work." She kissed his cheek. "I actually missed this place and you of course."

After his coronation, Liam had insisted his mum take some time to himself. She had been Queen for almost 20 years without a single vacation other than Christmases. So he had sent her to Balmoral for the past month for a much-deserved break, she had gone to visit Robert further north as well. The fact they had returned around the same time didn't escape his notice.

"I'm glad you say that, could you do me a favor?"

Helena smirked, knowingly. "Could I take Alex for the night?"

The words died on Liam's lips and he sputtered. "How could you possibly know that?"

"Because it's been two months since your coronation and you look exhausted. And Kathryn looked just as tired because she's dealing with a teething baby. I was in her shoes when your father was coronated. Those first few months it felt like I hardly saw Simon. You picked an awful time to send me away." She hugged him. "How are you?"

Liam knew he couldn't get away with lying to Helena, he had never been. "Tired. I keep thinking I'm ready to go home to our house but then I remember I'm King. Dad made it look so easy I feel like I'm drowning."

"You'll get a rhythm, you didn't see the early days. Your dad struggled too at first but I promise it gets easier." She nodded to Brian. "Now, he's looked stressed, go make me proud."

She shooed him off but before Brian could get back to reading his afternoon schedule he pulled out his personal phone.

 _Mum's babysitting tonight and I'm leaving the work phone with Brian. Love you_

It was just one night but hopefully, he and Kate could finally have some time to themselves. Being young parents wasn't all that bad now that Alex was older. And suspected being King wouldn't be that bad if he weren't a dad, but trying to handle both was a bit much. Each one wanted to be placed above the other and he felt like a madman trying to balance the two.

"Brian? Clear my schedule tonight, no emergencies, no late meetings. I'm indisposed."

He gave a curt nod. "Important plans, Your Majesty?"

Kate's excited reply made him smile to himself. "Extremely."

xxx

When Liam had texted her about Helena babysitting and then later about having dinner at 7, she had been cautiously optimistic. She had also been confused when Camille had sent her to the kitchen of their living quarters. But lo and behold at 6:57, there was Liam frantically stirring a pot.

"What is this?"

"I am cooking dinner for my wife. There's wine, flowers, and no distractions. My mum has Alex for the night, I've thrown my work phone into the Thames and for the next 12 hours I'm not the King of England."

Kate gave a throaty laugh, almost in disbelief. "Really?"

"Really. I know I've been in and out and I wanted to do something nice for you."

She poured herself a glass of wine and slipped off her shoes. "Why would you do that, it's not your fault."

"I'd do anything for you, you know that." He moved the pot off the stove and wiped his hands on a towel. "Sorry, here sit."

He pulled her chair out for her. "Thanks."

"Now, I may have had to ask a chef for the recipe but I did cook everything myself." He prefaced, as he served her a bowl of pasta. "I figured it's been a while since you were pregnant and you wouldn't be entirely against this. But if not I-I can make something else. I promised you I make it for you, but then we were both so tired when he came home and then everything else happened."

Liam's concern was touching, even more so because he rambled the way he did when was nervous. Italian had always been her favorite type of dish but she hadn't been able to stomach it when she was pregnant.

"This is perfect, this is so sweet."

He sat across from her, watching nervously. "Tell me if it's awful."

She took a bite and laughed when Liam sighed in relief. "It's good. You can make soup and pasta now, if this whole King thing doesn't work out you could open a restaurant."

"No mention of the K word. Right now I'm just Liam and you're just Kate." He reached across the table to grab her hand. "I just want to focus on us right now."

Her smile widened. "I can definitely do that."

Dinner was enjoyable, Liam was relieved he hadn't made a mess of it. He was glad he had managed to actually hold food down for once. This was the first private meal the two of them had in weeks. It was comforting to be able to talk to each other without interruptions or staff coming and going. By the time they finished eating they were both a little drunk.

"How was your day, are you okay?" He questioned, tilting his head. "We don't talk anymore. Was your day okay?"

If he had asked her earlier she would have told him she was annoyed with him. But the flowers and the dinner had done wonders for her mood. All she had wanted was for him to put in some more effort into being a husband. Also, Liam had the habit of repeating himself when he was drunk, it was endearing.

"It wasn't too bad. Alex was a bit cranky because of his teeth but your mum helped me. I had tea with some kids who won an essay contest, they were sweet. I thought of you, one boy wrote that all he wanted was enough brothers to play football with."

He smirked into his wine glass. "See, Alex will thank us one day. What did you do after that?"

"Decided what charity to donate the polo money to." She played with her napkin, avoiding his eye. "I think it should go to this group that offers free therapy to people with anxiety, depression and other illnesses."

Neither of them spoke for a moment. Liam had a tight smile on his face and swallowed hard. His anxiety was something neither of them really talked about. Kate knew it was a challenge for him and watched him take a dose every morning and night. Liam never brought it up other than occasionally asking her to toss him the bottle from their bathroom. She looked away so he squeezed her hand.

"I think that's a great idea." His thumb brushed over her wedding rings. "How do you manage to do something that makes me fall more in love with you?"

"You know, I was thinking the same thing." The wine was going to her head. "We haven't had a date in forever

"I miss you, and it sounds dumb because I see you every day but I do." He kissed her hand and held it in both of his. "I'm going to be better, promise."

He was so genuine and his eyes burned with determination, she knew the look better than anyone else. "Miss you too, miss seeing you and just being with you. Thank you for tonight."

They were both leaning across the small table, just a few inches apart. "There's dessert."

Kate bit her lip, playfully. "I had another idea."

xxx

Morning sex had always been Kathryn's favorite but drunken late sex was definitely growing on her. She and Liam hadn't been able to keep their eyes open after a third round. This was why she was a bit upset when his tossing and turning woke her at half-past four.

"Li, what the hell?" She groused, sitting up. "Liam?"

The city lights lit the room just enough for her to see him sweating. He was frowning and muttering in his sleep.

"National security, have to deal with. No!" He shifted onto his back. "Urgent."

She shook his shoulder. "Hey, wake up it's a dream. Liam."

"No!" He shot straight up and rubbed his eyes, his voice was thick with sleep. "Kate, what's wrong?"

Kate fanned her hand in front of his face. "You had a bad dream, Li.

He groaned and ran a hand over his face. "S-sorry."

"Do you need anything, you're sweating."

Even in the dark, she could tell he was embarrassed. "Go back to bed. I just need a drink."

She rested her head on her pillow and listened to him shuffle around the room. She could hear the clink of a glass being picked up and water sloshing as it was poured. When he climbed back into bed a moment later his breath reeked of hard liquor.

Definitely not water.

"Liam?"

"I'm fine." He mumbled, kissing her head. "Love you."

xxx

The next morning Liam didn't want to talk about his nightmare or the fact that he needed a drink to go back to bed. He could tell Kate wanted to mention it, it was written all over her face. But even if he had wanted to there were bigger issues.

"We have the exclusive interview with his former Majesty King Robert, who has finally spoken out about what drove him to abdicate the throne and go into hiding." The journalist, Mr. Crenshaw was nearly bouncing in his seat. "I just finished speaking with him just moments ago after he made a surprise visit to our studio."

Liam was almost too hungover to deal with it but squinted at the television in the sitting room. He hadn't seen his brother in almost three months. He almost didn't recognize him, the last time he saw his brother he had been unhinged and fragile looking. But now, he seemed like a new man. The color had returned to his face, he had gained some weight back and seemed happy. He sat across from the reporter, in a simple sweater, he looked surprisingly normal for someone who prided himself on wearing expensive suits.

"Your Majesty, it's an honor to sit down with you."

Robert smiled. "It's actually Duke of Henstridge now, but thank you. Good morning."

"I have to ask, the question that has been on everyone's mind for three months. Why did you step away from the throne?"

Liam watched with irritation as his brother gave a nervous laugh. "That's the big question, isn't it, Mr. Crenshaw? Simply put, as I said in my speech, I wasn't what was best for the country."

"If that's true why did you fight your uncle for the throne and have the Privy Council?"

He hesitated. "I thought I would get better, but instead I got worse."

Crenshaw furrowed his eyebrows. "Worse how?"

"I had some difficulties adjusting to normal life after being on the island for almost a year. I found myself panicking and being unable to cope with day to day life. Frankly, I think I got ahead of myself after my trauma."

"Needing triple filtered water definitely wasn't a reason to make me King." Liam scoffed, feeling groggy and annoyed. "Asshole."

Helena swatted him on the back of the head and turned up the volume. Crenshaw was asking him to talk about the island, Robert gave his usual spiel about how dark night got and how fierce the storms were.

"I thought I wouldn't come home but when I did I tried to take on too much too soon." He sighed and looked troubled. "And of course everything was different."

He pursed his lips and nodded sympathetically. "The murder of your father and seeing that your uncle had taken the throne must have been a shock."

Robert didn't skip a beat and a wicked smirk pulled at his lips. "Yes, that and finding out that your brother had gotten your girlfriend pregnant."

Kate and Eleanor dropped their tea at the same time, but no one moved to pick up the shattered glass. Liam stood from the couch and walked closer to the TV. Crenshaw blinked and Robert looked smug.

"Excuse me?"

"Finding out my brother had been seeing and got my girlfriend pregnant was a shock too." He said slowly, savoring each word. "I imagine anyone would be shocked by that."

"You mean to say His Majesty King Liam was in a relationship with Queen Kathryn at the same time you were?"

"Shortly after, if we're technically speaking. But yes I came home expecting to reconcile but found her carrying my brother's bast- child."

"T-This must have caused turmoil in the Henstridge family."

Robert actually laughed at this. "Yes, it did."

"Is this why he didn't attend your coronation and you his? There had been rumors of a feud due to the #KingLiam phenomenon and you suddenly ascending the throne."

"I thought it would be inappropriate to attend his and I suspect I wouldn't have been well received." He plucked a piece of lint from his sleeve. "After all, I ruined is perfect little life. And no, neither he nor his wife was invited to mine. Just as I didn't attend the wedding as his brother but as the King."

"That must have been a shock to see, the woman you love, dating your brother." Crenshaw was eating from his palm, stroking his ego as he nodded with sympathy. "How did you feel?"

He hesitated, and Liam saw anger flash on his face. "Appalled and then offended that it was kept a secret from me for so long. I for one, hope that my brother decides to take on a charity that advocates for sexual education. However, Liam did always copy everything I did even when we were kids."

His knuckles turned white as he clenched his fists at his sides. Who the hell had let this interview happen? Liam had to be coached and the interviewer had to be screened before he could even say a single word. But somehow Robert was allowed to waltz into a studio and spill his secrets?

"So your brother's betrayal and the Queen's pregnancy really affected you." Crenshaw was practically foaming at the mouth. "Is this what caused you to abdicate in addition to your mental health?"

He nodded, pleased with playing the role of the martyr. "Mostly my health. I felt that I wasn't stable enough to rule and didn't want to put our country in jeopardy. Day to day activities proved to be a strain on me, not to mention my duties as Monarch. My mental health is something I've been struggling with and I'm still fighting my way through it. But yes, my brother's relationship played a factor. Would you want to see proof that you had been betrayed every day?"

"You mean His Royal Highness, Prince Alexander?"

"I'm sure my nephew is a sweet boy but to quote my uncle Cyrus, my family is a bunch of treacherous assholes. When I found out who my brother had attached himself to, it was clear my family was on his side." Robert said primly, wrinkling his nose at the mention of his family. "I've taken refuge in Scotland, I find the air clears my head."

"What brings you to London then?"

Liam thought of him going to see Willow. It couldn't be a coincidence that he just so happened to come to London to see Willow and find himself in a television studio. Willow was probably his cover.

"Personal business and I accompanied my mum back to London after her holiday. I may detest some of my relatives them but I spent ten months away from them."

"Have you spoken to Liam yet?"

"I haven't seen the King or his _wife_ since a week prior to my abdication. But I can imagine he's not thrilled with me." No one missed the way Robert spat out the word wife. Especially not Kate who flinched at his tone. "I believe he was quite content being a dad in the middle of nowhere and then I threw a wrench into it."

The journalist nodded, entranced by his story. Liam rolled his eyes and turned to Kate who had a hand over her mouth and sighed. No matter how furious he was at Robert he couldn't blow up right now.

"We'll sue him for slander, he won't get away with this." He said absently, he wasn't sure anyone had heard him anyway. "Fucking git."

"Do I think he'll be a good King?" Robert gave a deep chuckle as if the concept was absurd. "I think he's too young to be a father, let alone King. But my father always saw the best in him and I know the people do too. He has our mother and our uncle to guide him through, let's just hope he doesn't betray anyone else. I will admit he does care about the people and sees the best in them."

The headline rolling across the bottom of the screen read: Former King Speaks Out About Brother's Betrayal.

Helena was clearly angry and her mouth twitched trying to find words as the interview wrapped up. Robert sat back in his seat, clearly pleased with himself.

"So you won't be helping King Liam through this time?"

"I doubt he'd want my help. But no, I won't. I'll be spending time up north trying to get my head on straight. I only ask that the people respect my privacy and forgive me for stepping aside. Despite our personal and private differences, our King will follow his duties. Thank you for having me, we're done here."

There was shuffling as Robert detached his microphone and walked off, the footage cut back to Crenshaw at a news desk.

"You heard it here first, the bombshell dropped by Robert Henstridge just a half an hour ago. King Liam stole his brother's love, Queen Kathryn, while he was stranded. The brother's relationship is colder than ever as they have feuded for the past year. The palace has not-"

When the screen went dark, everyone turned to see Cyrus holding the remote. He looked excited at the prospect of drama and tutted.

"Castaway King one, Boy King zero." He mused. "Your move Liam."

Helena grumbled. "Cyrus not now."

Eleanor was indignant. "Did he really just throw you under the bus like that? It isn't even true you were seeing other people after he died. There were Gemma and Ophelia for a while."

"This isn't happening." Kate sniffed, rubbing her forehead. "Oh god."

His whole body was shaking as he rubbed Kate's shoulder. There was nothing he could say to comfort her at this time. Robert had hung their dirty laundry out for the world to see. It took all his control to keep his volume low.

"Brian I want legal options, I want to have a gag rule that he can't speak to the press. I want the interview taken down and I want to hit him with everything. I'm the King of god damn England that has to be treason. Walk away!" He then turned to his mum. "What the hell was that? You were with him and he comes home and pulls a stunt like this?"

Helena was cautious. "Sweetheart, I had no idea. He said he wanted to visit Willow and try to patch things up. He said he was only staying for a few days and in a hotel. He said not to mention it to you because he knew how you must be angry still."

He wanted to punch something or preferably someone. "I must be angry? I must be angry? Yes, I am! He forced me into being King which has ruined my family and then after running away he slut-shames my wife? You better keep him away from this Palace because if I see him I'll kill him." His eyes were wide and a vein bulged in his forehead. "I'm not joking."

"Liam."

"Mum I know he's your son but I hate him. I want to see him be punished I swear to god, he can't get away with this." Liam was pacing, running his hand through his hair. "What is this? His revenge plot? You know he always talks about being proper for Christ's sake he thought me getting someone pregnant out of wedlock would be a reason to end the Monarchy. He thought Kate not being a Royal would make the people riot. And then goes and does this, it's uncouth and barbaric."

In his shouting, he didn't notice the soft crying from the couch. It was only when he paused to suck in a breath did he hear it. Kate clutched the armrest, her cheeks were red and her eyes were wet. His anger diffused before he kneeled in front of her.

"I'm sorry, I don't know how to fix this b-but I'll figure something out. We'll put out a statement saying he's insane if my mum can get a doctor to declare me and Len illegitimate, I can bribe someone." He wiped her eyes with his thumb. "It's going to be okay. God, I'm sorry."

Kate just sighed hopelessly and let Liam pull her into his arms. He frowned as he looked at his family who all seemed just as perplexed. It was so uncharacteristic Robert was the British stiff upper lip in human form.

"I'm so embarrassed." Kate wept as she wrapped her arms around him. "I look like a slut."

"You're not I promise. We did nothing wrong, you did nothing wrong. He's just being an asshole as always."

"If I'm an asshole that must make you a complete fucking git."

His voice sent a chill down Liam's spine and his anger sparked once more. He gently sat Kate back on the sofa, before rising to his feet. Before him stood Robert, wearing the same sweater and smirk he had in the interview.

"Who the hell let you in here?" He demanded, tensing his jaw. "Why the fuck are you here?"

Robert strode into the room, his hands tucked in his pockets. "This is the home of the Royal family and I still am a Royal."

His smug face pissed Liam off even more in person. "What was that interview?"

"I had been approached by several media outlets to share my side of the story for a handsome sum of money too. And since I suspect you're going to strip me of my capital and titles any moment now I could use the cash. And because you've been living this little fairytale for far too long now." He shrugged as if it was the simplest thing in the world. "It was sickening seeing you be hailed as the brave young King."

Despite the height difference, Liam didn't allow himself to be intimidated. "You're damn right I'm going to strip you of everything. The house in Scotland, the dukedom, the security team and the investments. It's all gone, it was gone the moment you opened your crazy mouth to the press. It was none of your business."

"Every story has two sides, brother. The people have a right to know. Did you think it was easy for me to survive on an island only to come home to my girlfriend harboring your bastard? It wasn't and when I struggled no one helped me. They were focused on you and your brat."

That was all it took for Liam to swing at his brother. His fist collided with his mouth and instantly busted the older Henstridge brother's lip. He took the chance to knock him to his feet, pounding his fist repeatedly into his face. Three months worth of anger and resentment came pouring out of him. His eyes were wide and he was a man possessed as he watched his brother's face grow more and more bloody. He wanted it to be unrecognizable, he wanted to kill him.

"First of all, we would have helped you but you're too much of a prick to ask for it. Secondly, that 'brat' is the future King of England thanks to you so you will show him respect." Liam spat him, his fury was still building. "Do you think we wanted this? Yes, I wanted to be King when you returned home. But that changed the moment I knew I was going to be a father. We were happy and out of your way, you didn't see 'our betrayal every day'. How could you do this to me?"

"Not fit to rule and you, you wanted my life." He gasped for air, his words were choppy. "K-Kate, King, everything so I gave it to you."

Liam stood over him. "Who would want this life? The stress, the obligations, the burden? I didn't want this, none of it, I'm only here because you were too weak to handle it."

From his spot on the floor, Robert pulled at his brother's legs, knocking him on his back. He landed a heavy blow to Liam's nose. The two brothers struggled for a moment, neither one winning the fight until Robert hit him again and pulled him to his feet.

"Liam! Robert! That's enough!" Helena shouted distantly.

"You say you hate me brother, you say I ruined your life?" Robert spat out a mouth full of blood. "Your life is where it's at because of a technicality. If I had never been on that island this wouldn't have happened, you owe me."

Liam scoffed, shoving his brother into the wall. "I owe you? You owe me! You treated my family like shit, you exposed our relationship to the press and forced my son into a life he wasn't meant for. I hate you, you pathetic, weak, sad excuse of a man. I'm not surprised you're unfit to rule." Liam was shouting at the top of his voice and bashing his brother's head into the wall. "Dad was right about you, you would never make a great King. You started all of this you never liked me."

Despite the blood down running his face, Robert managed a smirk. "How mature of you, whingeing about our childhood. Tell me how you really feel? That whore of a wife of yours must love this side of you."

It was nearly primal, the anger that surged through him. He gripped his brother's throat, his nails digging into the skin. His lips were inches from Robert's ear. Only the two of them could hear.

"You started this but you forget I'm the one with sovereign immunity." He spat, his voice was threatening and he could hardly believe the words coming from his own mouth. "I could end this right now."

The tension was tangible and the hand around Robert's throat tightened as if being controlled by some outside force. Liam was unblinking as he watched fear wash over his face. He squirmed under his grip and his family shouted behind him.

Robert glared at him, trying to fight the panic from leaking into his voice. "And have more blood on your hands? What would that be, three? Ted, our father, and your own brother. I'm sure your son would be proud of you, I'm sure Kathryn would be proud to watch you kill me."

He was still for a moment, remembering the night his father died. "That would be too easy. But I've killed you every day in my heart. You're no longer a brother, you're barely even a person in my eyes. It wouldn't be worth the energy."

"Look at that you've lost your balls again." He choked.

Liam released his grip. "You talk about how you're better than me but you're not. You're common. You're no better than the lowest scum."

Blood and sweat dripped down both of their faces, but it wasn't the blood of brothers it was the blood of enemies. As Liam wiped at the stream coming from his eyebrow a sucker punch left him gasping for air and clutching at his gut.

"And I'm the pathetic one. Stand up Sparrow, if you're better than I am, prove it."

For a brief moment, he regretted not choking Robbie. The fire spread from deep in his stomach and up his throat, his knees buckled but he was yanked upwards. The elder Henstridge drew his fist back ready to strike.

"Stop!" A flash of blonde came between them seconds before the hit. "What the hell is wrong with you?"

"Get out of the way. I may not like you but I would never hit a woman, even a slut like you."

Liam tried to move her out of the way. "Move."

Tears streaked down her face and she was trembling as she jabbed her finger into Robert's chest. Her voice was soft but strong as she spoke to him.

"Do you not see what you're doing to him? Look at him, he's sick and stressed and losing weight." She pointed to her husband. "Y-You're killing him because you couldn't do your duty!"

Robert seemed surprised. "Kathyrn you don't get it."

"What's not to get? You broke up with me, we were not dating when you crashed. Liam and I did nothing wrong, in fairness we could have been honest from the start, but we fell in love. I know you must have had a horrible time being stranded and I am sorry for that." Her voice wavered as she looked to Liam who was clutching his side. She was all fire and contempt as she gritted her teeth at him. "But my h-husband, your brother is struggling under the weight of this. That's your fault."

He blinked a few times, she had never raised her voice to Robbie. Not when he had insulted her or whenever he and Liam would fight. Liam could see his shock at her scolding him. But Robbie ignored her and looked at him.

"Liam get your wife, she's so much prettier when she doesn't speak."

"No, you treated us poorly since I was pregnant."

It made him sick to think how Robbie had spoken of her when she wasn't in the room. If she knew what he had said in private she would be even more upset. But he was still filled with pride as she finally stood up for herself.

"You're just bitter he's too busy to fuck you." Blood was staining his sweater. "Look out Liam, she has the money now she'll find a lover."

"My son is going to be king one day I didn't want that for him. I didn't want this life, all I've ever wanted was Liam."

Robbie folded his arms, his sneer was nasty. "Well trust me, I never thought a common slut would be queen.

"Why the fuck did you give up your throne?" A surge of protectiveness swept through him and he gripped her hand. "If I'm so pathetic and you think she's common, why leave it to us?"

Just like in the interview, Robert struggled a bit. He wet his lips and sighed. "If you must know, I have PTSD and some obsessive tendencies from my time on the island. It's caused some flashbacks and other t-ticks. So, when I knew I couldn't rule I made the choice to abdicate and unfortunately that meant it was passed on to you. Trust me, if I wasn't so worried about the country I wouldn't have let you rule. Happy, little brother? You have the girl and your answers."

Liam stepped up to him, still holding Kate's hand so he didn't get too worked up. "I'm not happy, but unlike you, I won't shirk my duties because I can't handle it. And you thought I would make a laughing stock of the Monarchy. Don't come back here, ever. If I see your face here without my explicit invitation, I'll have you court-martialed."

Neither of them spoke and silence filled the room. How had everything fallen apart so quickly? Just last night Liam and Kate had dinner and felt normal. But today, Liam had nearly killed Robert. It was Helena who broke the silence, she was green and holding to Cyrus' arm. Eleanor had a drink in her hand.

"Robbie, darling? He's right, you should go." She was firm but her eyes were glassy. "Now."

He cleared his throat and suddenly he was transformed. He straightened his shoulders and ran a hand through his hair, despite the blood on his face he became a gentleman once more.

"Perhaps you're right." He nodded to his mum and sister before pushing past Liam. He couldn't help but scowl at him. "Goodbye, brother."

Liam glared as Robert stalked out of the room when something occurred to him. He smirked, pulling Kate close.

"Oh, Robert?" When he turned, Liam's lip curled into a sneer. "I'm a king, _the_ King, and Kathyrn is Queen. So the next time you see us, you bow."

* * *

AN: Ugh, that last line is my favorite. What was yours? As you can see Liam and Kate are having troubles but are trying their best. I really want to explore what power will do to their relationship. I tried to capture how Liam means well but can't be clueless. I also tried to show how's struggling under the weight of being King, as well as Kate trying to balance being a wife and Queen. And of course, Robert had to come back. I could totally see him doing something like this out of spite. I mean look at what he did in season 3. I hope you enjoyed this surprise update and that you all have a good week. **Let me know if you've read this chapter, that way no one falls behind.** I'd feel bad if everyone was confused on Sunday/Monday. Please review! I'm hoping to hit 60! I will update on Sunday or Monday. I promise the next one won't be nearly 10,000 words! Thanks for reading and please leave some feedback. What was your favorite part?


	31. Chapter 31

Happy Sunday, Loyals! I'm absolutely chuffed with the feedback on Friday's surprise update. It was so long and I'm so thrilled you liked it. Thank you so much! That being said if you didn't read chapter 30 go back and read it or you'll be lost! This chapter picks up a week later and touches a bit on the fallout from Robbie's interview and we explore Kate and Liam's marriage. I hope you enjoy this update and let me know what you think. One month from today the fourth season of The Royals premieres I'm so excited. Have you seen the newest trailer?

Songs for this chapter: The Queen's Nose by the Slow Club, Let It Go by James Bay and If I Get High by Nothing But Thieves.

I full heartedly suggest that you listen to all of them.

Countdown to Season Four of the Royals as of 2/11/18: 28 days aka 4 weeks!

* * *

"A new statement from Buckingham Palace continues to refute Prince Robert's claims that Queen Kathryn was in a relationship with him at the time she began dating King Liam. The statement which was released just moments ago reads: _'His Majesty King Liam and his wife Kathryn are dismayed by the rumors being spread by the Duke of Henstridge. At no time was Her Majesty romantically involved with anyone other than her husband. Anything other than this is categorically false. Their Majesties wish the Duke a full recovery as he deals with his mental illness.'_ "

The anchor read as the message was shown on screen.

"This second statement comes a few days after the Duke's bombshell interview in which he spoke about his abdication and revealed he had been seeing Kathryn Henstridge, then known as Kathryn Davis at the time of his accident. Surprisingly the interview has been widely criticized being called, uncouth, unprofessional and malicious. The Duke has yet to respond."

Liam breathed a sigh of relief as he watched the two anchors discuss the statement. Everyone seemed to agree Robert had been out of line. Liam's split eyebrow had also gained him some sympathy. He had to give a speech the day after there fight and those pictures were on screen.

"It looks like the two brothers may have expressed their anger. Just a day after the interview His Majesty sported a black eye and a bandage on his eyebrow. The King's brother has yet to comment on any of the Palace's statements."

He muted the TV, still frowning at the headline. It asked if having a King getting into fist fights was professional. He was just glad the attention was taken off of Kate.

"Smile, you've weathered your first scandal." Helena rubbed his shoulder. "And a big one at that."

His smile was faint and didn't reach his eyes. "Fucking prick. I'm still disgusted with him, I know he's your son but I don't want to see him. Ever."

His mum was clearly conflicted about choosing between her sons. "Yes, I know. But I'm pleased you didn't strip him entirely."

"It's only because he signed the gag order. If he speaks a single word about Kathryn and I or our son he can live on the streets for all I care." Liam spat. His brother had been legally forbidden to speak to the press about anything involving his family. "He's staying up north."

"I know." Helena agreed, looking at the television where the interview was on screen. "I think it will do him some good."

After his brother had left Liam had pulled details from his security staff. Apparently, he had been set up nine hours away in Scotland. It was actually the house he wanted to move in with Kathryn when they were first married. But now he thought of the cold drafty house. It suited Robert, he didn't deserve luxury. Liam had stripped him of most of his titles and of some of the artwork in his possession and his investments. He was still wealthy but nearly as extravagant. If he wasn't going to act like a Royal he didn't deserve all the spoils that came with it.

"I don't care if it does him any good." He busied himself with pouring a drink. "He can rot there."

From the sofa, Eleanor snorted. "It's not a prison."

"I banished him to Scotland, it may as well be." Liam took a deep drink from his glass. "He should consider himself lucky it was the French who favored the guillotine."

"Atta boy. Who knew you would be the ruthless one?" Cyrus patted his shoulder and gave a wily grin. "They'll call you Liam the Terrible. You nearly kill and banish your brother? How wonderfully medieval."

This actually made him give a small chuckle. "Too bad torture isn't an option."

"Ugh, that's gruesome." Kate shook her head. "You wouldn't."

"I guess we'll never know." He drained his glass. "It's a shame."

* * *

Having been King for all of four months, Liam was still struggling. From his Red Boxes from Parliament which seemed to be nothing more than busy work to all the events, he had to host he was stressed. It didn't escape Kate's notice that he always had a drink in his hand. It seemed that the decanters were always empty and he was always a bit tipsy. She never said anything though, she could see why he needed a drink. Even if he wasn't supposed to mix his anxiety medication with alcohol, she didn't want to nag him. Liam was grateful for this, without it he didn't know how he'd cope. He couldn't keep relying on Eleanor as his sister had bluntly told him just yesterday.

 _"Dude, you're the King of England. Go easy."_

 _Liam rolled his eyes and took another hit from the joint they shared. "Exactly, I'm the King of England."_

 _"I'm all for you being a chill King but Kate will be pissed," Eleanor warned. "Your eyes are glassy already and you smell like Amsterdam."_

 _The mention of his wife made him feel guilty but the stack of paperwork on his desk quickly squashed that feeling. He took another hit, enjoying the way it made his head feel fuzzy. Everything was just a little more bearable after smoking with his sister. He was tired of seeing how Kate looked at him every time he poured a drink._

 _"At least it's not coke." Liam countered, only half joking. "It takes off the edge."_

Unfortunately, even with all the medication, drinking and occasional pot, the edge wasn't gone. He found himself paralyzed by panic attacks on the daily. The only saving grace was that the staff knew better than to open the door to his office without knocking. He was grateful for this because he found himself sitting on the ground against his desk, breathing shakily.

"It's fine, it's fine." He told himself as he loosened his tie. "You can do this."

Liam had been King for just a few months now and he really thought he had a handle on things, but it still all too much. It seemed that the responsibilities just kept piling on. He wasn't even sure what he was panicked about but there he sat, almost in tears anyway. It was almost like he was hormonal like Kate had been. It was embarrassing how Brian, his Lord Chamberlin, or Jasper would look at him with pity when he'd finally slink out of his office.

"I need a drink." He muttered, climbing to his feet a few moments later. "That'll help."

He poured himself a nice glass of bourbon, savoring the way the burn traveled down his throat and numbed his stomach. On top of his mounting anxieties his stomach still bothered him, he found himself still getting sick and throwing up blood. He didn't dare tell Kathryn though, she would just worry more than she already was. He passed off his stomach pains as a side effect of his medication. But this didn't stop her from trying to hide her frown when she came into his office.

"Hey love," She greeted, walking into the room. "How are you?"

Liam glanced up from the official Red Box he was plowing his way through. "I'm okay, you?"

Kate sat on the edge of his desk, crossing her legs. Liam leaned up a bit and kissed her, running a hand up her leg. He was surprised when she was dressed in pajamas and dressing gown.

"I just wanted to see how you were. It's late, I put Alex down for bed."

He grimaced, he had missed seeing his son before bedtime. "Already?"

"Yeah, it's ten already. I tried to keep him up but he was exhausted you know Angie had him today."

He looked at his watch, she was right he had worked right through dinner, the time they'd bathe Alex and the 20 minutes they'd read to him. He had been going through his daily Red Box of briefings from each country he was the Monarch of, Parliament papers and other official documents. His mum and Cyrus told him the trick was to do each one day instead of letting them pile up. The only real time he had after dealing with events and meetings all day was the evenings. But then he missed family time. He cursed under his breath and refilled his glass.

"I'm sorry, it's just this situation in the Carribean is taking up all my attention." He motioned to the large stack of files and papers. "How was he today?"

Kate pulled out her phone. "He played with Angie and my dad today. Look."

Liam took the phone and watched the video. Angie was sitting on the floor with Alex between her legs and their dad sat a few feet away. Liam felt a bit of pride as he watched Alex excitedly roll a ball back in forth. He giggled and pushed the ball to his grandfather.

"Good boy, here it comes!" Laurence said in the video.

Angie sat the small ball in front of him. "Okay, roll it to granddad."

He pushed it, clapping his hands when it rolled. From behind the camera Kate laughed, her voice was full of love.

"Good job! Look at you, sitting up and rolling a ball."

Liam smiled bitterly as he handed the phone back. "He looks nice in that sweater. Is that the one your aunt picked out?"

"Yeah, but he's already outgrowing it. He was looking for you when I put him to bed. But he was pretty tired so he fell asleep straight away." She shook her head. "I hate to admit it, but maybe he will want brothers to play with."

He forced out a half laugh at his wife's joke. He had missed his son, that should have been ITALhim playing with him. It felt like he never saw him. Even family lunch was still a struggle to maintain. He missed yesterday's and came late today.

"He's growing up. Every time I see him he's different." He sighed, pushing in paperwork aside. "He's my son and we live in the same fucking house and I can't even find time to see him."

Kate was sympathetic but still felt a bit of resentment. This was true, Liam promised her family first and while she knew that couldn't always be the case it seemed like he was always too busy. It made her worried how thin he was getting, his cheekbones seemed sharp and he was pale. And when they'd finally get to have sex, his ribs seemed a bit more prominent. She was also worried about how he was handling being King. Her role as Queen wasn't awful, especially since Helena was Queen Mother and still did a full schedule. All Kate had to do today was write thank you notes to people who donated at a gala. But Liam was always on the run.

"Babe, get me that decanter please." He nodded to the bottle on the table across the room. "I'm all out over here."

And the way he coped made her uneasy, he almost always reeked of alcohol, he would come to bed only if he had a nightly drink, and just yesterday she could have sworn he was high. His clothes smelled of weed and his eyes had been glazed over as he changed Alex's diaper. She knew he'd never hurt Alex but it made her worry for him. This is why she hesitated to get him the decanter.

"Are you hungry, you should eat something." She rubbed his shoulder. "You didn't eat breakfast or much lunch."

The truth was Liam couldn't stomach most foods these days. He shrugged and patted her arm, not wanting to stress her out.

"No thanks." He gave a quick smile and pressed a kiss to the back of her hand. "Just the drink."

"You shouldn't drink on an empty stomach." She frowned and pointed to the empty decanter on his desk. "You've had a lot."

He rolled his eyes. "I know my limits, Kathryn."

The use of her full name made her flinch. It reminded her of the day they had broken up after she met his family. It had been cold and full of anger and even now he spoke with disdain.

"I know that." She said firmly, a bit annoyed herself. "I'm just saying you're drunk and haven't eaten all day."

He pushed away from the desk and brushed past where she was sitting on the corner. He felt a bit dizzy but continued on.

"I'll get it myself." He muttered, snatching the full bottle. "And I'm a grown man I'm fine."

When he sat back down and took a swig from the bottle Kate frowned. He was so angry and had a short temper, this was nothing like her Liam. She knew it wasn't personal but it was still upsetting for her to deal with his mood.

"Fine, it's up to you. What are you working on?" She peered over the desktop. "It's been keeping you up."

The way she leaned over his work got under his skin for some reason. "Work stuff. There's an oil shortage in the Carribean and they're still dealing with hurricane clean up. You wouldn't get it."

She frowned, he sounded so tired. "Well, you're doing a great job."

This made his temper flare unexpectedly. His tone was harsh as he spat at her. "Yeah, what the hell would you know about this?"

She actually flinched at the harsh edge to his words. He never snapped at her like that before and he never sounded so elitist about her not knowing anything. And certainly never cursed at her, it pulled at something in her chest. But it also made her own temper rise she was getting tired of his attitude.

"What am I suddenly not good enough for you?" She challenged as she got to her feet. "Am I too common to see that you're doing a good job? I'm trying to be nice."

Liam rolled his eyes once more, they were bloodshot bringing out just how blue they were. His bags were dark and puffy and he was full of annoyance.

"Did I say that you weren't good enough? Did I say you were common?" He questioned nastily, he didn't even look up. "No, I didn't. Maybe you're just projecting. And I don't need your pity."

She raised her eyebrows and crossed her arms. "Well, you're definitely acting like I'm stupid. And I wasn't pitying you, I'm worried. Have you taken your medication, you seem upset."

Liam groaned, throwing down his pen and standing up. "I'm not some unhinged basket case. Can't I be annoyed without you assuming I'm not taking my medication?"

"You're annoyed? Annoyed that I came to see how your day was and see if you're okay? That's called being your wife, I'm not trying to annoy you. I'm trying to make sure you're not struggling!"

He was surprised when her voice grew louder but he snorted coldly. "Of course I'm not okay! I'm the damn King of England and constantly working. And then you come in here nagging me about eating, and then make me feel guilty because I didn't see our son today."

"Nagging? I wasn't nagging you, you jerk. I'm scared for you, you're always drinking and panicked and I smelled the pot on your clothes last night. But fine I'll leave you alone to have anxiety attacks and destroy your liver."

"Mind your own goddamn business." He couldn't stop the words from falling out of his mouth. "You're being a bitch."

Kate was almost too stunned to react. She laughed in disbelief and crossed her arms at her husband's words. He was glaring at her as she spoke. "I'm a bitch? I'm a bitch because I'm worried about your health and wanted to show you a cute video of our son?"

"Shut up." He muttered, he pinched the bridge of his nose as his head pounded. "Jesus, please just shut up. You'll never understand what I'm going through."

There were tears in her eyes and guilt spiked in his stomach. "Because you don't talk to me, Liam!"

"You don't know what it's like to be Royal. You married in you weren't born into the family you're _regular_."

She blinked, her eyes had grown more watery when he hissed out the last word. She stared at him feeling intimidated as he sneered at her.

"And here I thought you were different than Robert." She said primly. "But I guess I'm too much of a regular bitch to see the truth right?"

Her words made Liam grimace, he had been out of line. "Kathryn."

"Save it. Goodnight, Your Majesty." She stormed out of the room, slamming the door behind her.

He turned, draining his glass and threw it at the wall. He rested his head on the wall and pounded his fists against it. Anger raced through his body but the moment the door had slammed guilt turned over in his stomach.

"What the fuck is wrong with me?" He muttered, feeling ashamed. "Christ, I'm an idiot."

He had _never_ yelled at Kate in all the time he knew her and never had he been so inappropriately angry. She was right all she had been doing was trying to check in on him like the good person she was. And his response had been to call her a bitch, it was totally uncalled for. He sunk back into his chair and rubbed his hand over his jaw. He looked at the photos on his desk.

There was one of him, Kathryn and Alex that had been taken at their son's christening a few weeks ago. Liam had said something that made her laugh and the camera had just caught it. Her eyes were bright and her head was thrown back. Liam was holding Alex and there had been a mischievous look on his own face. The second picture was of them on their wedding day, it was the official portrait. He looked at how happy they had been and then up the door she had slammed.

"Since when am I one of those drunk husbands who yells at their wife?" He thought as he picked up the frame. "That's Cyrus behavior she didn't even do anything."

Tonight wasn't the first time he had missed something with Alex. Just a few days ago he had crawled for the first time and he had missed it because he was meeting with a foreign Prince to discuss a unity project. He had to learn about it from Eleanor who sent him a video of it. His son was growing up before his eyes and he was never there.

"May as well be a deadbeat." He huffed to himself. "I'm never there."

What really pissed him off though was that he was in the same building as his son. Alexander had never left the Palace since Liam became King. He was here 24/7 and yet Liam could count on one hand the number of times he had seen his child this week. It was three measly times. There was lunch yesterday which he had missed some of, earlier in the week Liam had put him to bed and he had changed his diaper between meetings yesterday. That was it, and yet Alex was always nearby.

"So much for family first."

It wasn't just Alex he wasn't seeing. Whenever he came in to go to bed it was often so late Kate was already asleep and he woke up before her. If they were lucky they could manage a quick breakfast together. Or their schedules would have them attending the same event and they would ride over together. Or a half-asleep shag if she was still awake. But he couldn't remember the last time they'd spent real time together other than the date they had the day before Robert's visit. He put the photos on his desk face down, he didn't want to look at them anymore.

Had he been naive to think he could be a dad and the King? His father had been busy when he was a child and Simon occasionally mentioned how he never saw his father. Come to think of it, Liam never spent much time that he could remember. He was sure when he was a toddler they did, there were pictures. But for the most part, he had been with nannies until he was old enough for boarding school. After that he had done a short stint in college and then his dad had died so suddenly. And of course, his parents' marriage had failed.

"That can't be us."

He twisted his wedding band around his finger. It sat on his left hand and on the right hand, sat the King's ring. They were both his hands but as he looked down at them drunkenly it was like they belonged to two different people. On his left was a failing husband and father. The hand belonged to someone who screamed at his wife and caused his son to cry whenever he left the room. On the right was the hand of the King, the sole leader of an entire Commonwealth, someone who had to be responsible for billions of people's well being.

And between those two hands was a man conflicted, unable to reconcile his vows he made to his wife and the vows he made to his country.

* * *

Shock was an interesting thing. It could numb you of all senses until you gave in and rolled with the punches. It could also make you unaware of what was truly happening. Kate was sure she had just come out of being in shock when she stumbled into her bedroom. She was in tears and she felt sick to her stomach as she sat at her vanity. She hadn't cried since the day of the abdication. She had held everything in for nearly five months for Liam's sake. She had been in shock of the whole situation. But now, as Liam's words rang in her ears that illusion that they were getting along just fine had cracked.

"You're being a bitch!" He had shouted.

Never in all her time of knowing him had he ever shouted at her or called her something so rude. Not even when she broke up with him after they told Robert she was pregnant. He had just pleaded quietly to stay involved and when she had shut him out for a whole month he continued to support her. She wondered if Liam was in shock too, and this was his way of dealing with it. Instead of family time and letting Helena schedule events Liam coped by drinking.

"He's going to make himself sick." She thought as she wiped her eyes.

Of course, he was already sick. She would hear him get sick in the bathroom and pretend to not notice how his stomach bothered him. But all the liquor and the pot was too much for her. Alex didn't need to be surrounded by all of that. But bitterly, she wondered if Alex even really knew who Liam was. Because _she_ certainly didn't know who he was right now. Liam had been replaced by some angry, drunk, shell of his former self. She knew he always had anxiety and knew he tended to draw into himself in times of trouble. But not like this. Looking down at her wedding ring, she sighed.

"Maybe we rushed into this." She wondered aloud.

They had got married because Alex needed to be legitimate. But they had only been dating for a few months it all happened so fast. She loved Liam, of course, she did but she wondered what else she didn't know about his mood.

On her right hand, the Queen's ring sparkled and gleamed. It wasn't nearly as beautiful as the ring her husband had given her. This one was cold and hard, given by tradition, not with love. It weighed heavily on her finger, unlike her wedding rings which felt like a second skin. Each ring was more than metal and jewels, they were two halves of one person. On the left, she was a wife and mother trying to raise a family and love Liam unconditionally. On the right, she was somehow a Queen, who was meant to help those in need and stand by her husband and his reign. Making those two things coexist was already difficult, but even more when her husband and the King wouldn't spend time with her.

Kathryn sniffed loudly as she let a few more tears leak down her face. She climbed into bed and slipped off her rings and dropped them on the bedside table. The picture of her and Liam on the date they had when she was pregnant sat in the corner. It didn't make her smile like it usually did, instead, she turned out the light.

They had to make this work, there was no other option.

* * *

He knew he was probably being a coward, but Liam took the long way to their bedroom from his office. Instead of making a right he took a left. He walked through endless halls full of arts and priceless furniture. He passed by statues and swords and ancient armor. Anything to avoid going to bed, he knew he needed to apologize but didn't know where to begin. This came to an end when he walked into the stateroom and stopped, staring at the portrait of his father.

Simon stared out of the frame, looking stately and strong. He looked every bit a King compared to his son who was pathetic and weak. His father would never have allowed him to get drunk all day and shout at Kathryn. He would have told him he needed to be noble and inspiring.

"I'm sorry, Dad." His voice was barely above a whisper. "I'm trying."

He thought of the conversation they had just a few weeks after Robert's death. His father had wanted to disband the Monarchy. Liam had begged him to give him time to prove himself. His father had warned him about power and told him to choose his own path. Stupidly, Liam had said he wanted to be King. He thought he could have true love _and_ the Crown. Maybe his father had been right.

He cursed his past self as he walked into the bedroom. Kate was already asleep, facing away from his side of the bed. He silently undressed and slipped into bed next to her.

"Kathryn?" He asked, shaking her shoulder. "Wake up."

She looked over her shoulder and even in the dim light, her eyes were puffy. "What Liam?"

He flinched at her disgust. "I'm so sorry, love."

"You should be." She rasped out, not looking at him.

There was no response he could give. He felt like he was an inch tall as he pecked her cheek and laid down next to her. He draped his arm over her and she recoiled.

"I'm so sorry." He said once more. "We'll make this work."

* * *

AN: As you can see, Liam and Kate are having some troubles. I always thought it was interesting how stressful circumstances can make good people act differently. I also wanted to throw in a touch of sassy Cyrus. I really enjoyed Kate's dig at Liam when she said she thought he was meant to be better than Robbie. This was a short update but the next one will be a bit longer and continue to explore their marriage and family dynamic. I think it will be rather good. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and please let me know what you thought! Thanks so much for reading and I'll see you all next Sunday!

PS: Would you all be interested in reading another Royals fic? Such as oneshots and short stories?


	32. Chapter 32

AN: Happy Monday Loyals! My apologies that this is a day late. This is the climax of this fic and I was being nit-picky about it. There were no reviews last time which is a bummer but I am stoked that so many of you read it. I hope you enjoyed the last chapter and that you enjoy and review this one! It's crucial to the whole story and I would argue the most important chapter of this whole story. This chapter follows Liam and Kate's future as a couple and as a family. It's a bit dramatic but I think it's raw and realistic. I really hope you and enjoy and please review it would mean the world to me! Also, you see where the story's title comes from this chapter.

 **Countdown to season 4: 20 days aka 3 weeks.**

 **Song recommendations for this chapter: Give Me Love by Ed Sheeran, The Last Time by Taylor Swift, Suffocate by Jordan Riddle and Where It Stays by Charlotte OC.**

I strongly suggest you listen to the first two songs, I feel they represent Liam and Kate, respectively.

* * *

Since the news of their relationship had leaked to the press, it seemed that the whole world was rooting for Liam and Kathryn. At first, it was because she was normal and they broke tradition by getting pregnant before being married. Then the wedding was the most watched television event in ten years. And now that they were King and Queen the world seemed enchanted by the young power couple. One magazine had even gone as far to call them, "The Golden Couple in a new Golden Age for Britain".

But things were anything but golden.

Things between them were cold and fragile. Liam felt like he was stepping out onto a frozen pond, one wrong step would ruin everything. Breakfast was a quiet affair and Liam often left before they'd finish. By lunch, Kate would warm a bit and they'd make an effort for Alex's sake. And if there was an event they both attended they'd put on large smiles for the public and Liam would take the chance to hold her hand, just as Kate would take the chance to steal a kiss. But once they returned to the black SUV that whisked them away from the press and the people they'd both stare at their phones in silence. Anyone who spent time with them in private could feel the tension.

"Are you sleeping in different rooms?" Eleanor finally asked when she found Liam slinking out of his old room. "Seriously?"

Liam flushed. "Yeah, just for the past few nights though."

"What are you even fighting about?"

"I was an ass to her." He grumbled, rolling his eyes. "I was drunk and may or may not have implied she didn't understand anything."

His twin gave him a firm smack on the back of the head. "You need to stop drinking so much then. She's worried about you and told me you called her regular."

He rubbed his head. "I deserved that I guess. I'm trying but I just feel like a loser whenever I see her. I never see Alex and the only time we've spent together was the car ride back from that dedication yesterday."

"I would start with a shower, you smell like a brewery. Then I'd apologize and let her help you. She's worried about you and so am I." Len fixed his hair for him. "Really, you look rough."

"Well, I feel worse than I look."

Liam wasn't the only one to vent to a sibling. Kate had invited Angie over for lunch and even though she had a smile on her face Angie saw right through it.

"You and Liam still fighting?" She asked knowingly.

"How did you know?"

"It's all over your face, you get the wrinkle between your eyebrows when you're upset about something." She pointed to her sister's face. "What did he do?"

She gave a cold laugh. "He's been drinking bourbon like it was water and he smoked a joint with Eleanor the other day."

"That's honestly kind of badass." Angie complimented but then frowned when Kate shook her head. "I mean reckless, definitely reckless. Did you call him out on it?"

She thought of their conversation a few days ago, he had been annoyed just at the sight of her. "Yeah, and he got upset and said I was a nag."

"Tell him to man up he's the King of England and a dad, not a frat boy. And didn't you say he was on some kind of medicine and he can't drink with it?"

"Yeah, I wouldn't care as much about the drinking if it weren't for the fact that he's probably burning a hole in his stomach."

Angie rested her chin in her hand for a moment before shrugging as if her solution was simple. "Maybe he just needs a good lay and then once he's all sexed out tell him you're worried."

For the first time in a few days, she actually laughed. "I'm serious Angie. He's not doing well and I'm worried about him."

"Fine maybe don't sex him out but at least fool around and then before you go further bring it up. You know an iron fist and a silk glove and all that. You can't be heavy-handed."

The smile slid off her face and she stirred her tea. She hadn't admitted this to anyone yet.

"We're not sleeping in the same room."

Clearly, her sister hadn't been expecting that because a judgemental look crossed her face. She looked at Kate with pity which caused her to wriggle uneasily.

"Really?"

"After our fight, he came to bed and told me he was sorry. I didn't say anything and then the next night we were both working late. He came in and thought I was asleep because he left. And now he hasn't come to our room. At first, I didn't care but I'm worried if we don't fix things they'll be ruined."

"Hey, you've been through worse. There was the accident and Robbie's reign of terror and that interview and the ambush with him being King." She gestured to the room they were in. "It may be a palace but he's around here somewhere. Just find him and be honest."

xxx

As it turned out, Kate didn't have to look far to find her husband. It was late in the evening when she ran into him in their bedroom. They honestly hadn't seen each other in days one on one other than yesterday's event. The bathroom door was shut and she could hear the shower running. She went to knock on the door to say hello but paused.

Beneath the sound of the water, she could hear him sobbing. It was loud and ugly and panicked. Instantly she frowned, all the anger she had felt towards him for the past few days vanished. All she wanted to do was stop him from feeling this way. Her protectiveness was visceral she could feel it in her bones, but the larger part of her knew Liam like the back of her hand. Liam hated being coddled and treated with pity. And she seriously doubted he wanted to see her anyways. So left the room to give him some space.

He was sitting on a sofa reading over some papers when she walked back in a few moments later. His eyes were red and he was dressed down in an old tee shirt and pajamas. She was surprised to see him in there, it had been a few days.

"Oh sorry, I didn't realize-"

Liam scrambled to his feet. "No, no, it's fine. I was just uh working. I needed to get out of my office. And the maid keeps picking out pajamas that I can't sleep in. I-I can go if you want though."

He seemed anxious and Kate watched as he moved to block her view of the decanter that rested on the table. The bags under his eyes were prominent. She just sighed, tilting her head.

"Liam it's fine." She smiled a bit. "It's your room too."

He rubbed his jaw and sucked his teeth. "I guess that's true."

"How are you?"

"Fine. You?" He asked awkwardly.

"Fine."

Despite the fact that they were married it felt like running into an ex after breaking up. Neither of them knew what to say, their words were stiff and uneasy. Liam bit his thumbnail and tried not to notice that she looked prettier than usual. And then he wondered if that was because they hadn't seen each other.

"I don't want to do this." He finally sighed. "I don't want to make small talk and be on eggshells. I'm sorry I was an ass to you. It was uncalled for and rude of me and I'm sorry."

His apology spilled out of his mouth so quickly that he could hear how desperate he sounded. But at this point, he didn't really care he just wanted to smooth things over. The way she stared dubiously at him made him shift weight.

"Thank you for the apology. I'm really not trying to nag you and I know that I'm not a Royal like you are but I'm still proud. And I'm your wife, I worry about you all day no matter what." She explained her voice was harsh at first but then when she saw Liam look up from his feet she reached out to him. "Hey, I love you and you need to relax."

He reached up to grab the hand that touched his face. "I know and I love you too."

She had never seen him look so run down, not even when Alex was a fussy newborn. His whole body seemed frail and he was exhausted, she felt tired just looking at him.

"You could sleep here tonight, uh, if you want to that is." She tacked on the second part when she heard how clingy she sounded. "It's fine if you don't."

The smile that brightened his face made her heart sting. She hadn't kicked him out of their room but she hadn't necessarily made him feel welcome either.

"I think I will, that sounds nice." He gathered the papers on the table. "I'm going to put these in my office first, though."

She returned his smile. "Yeah, I'll just be here."

As he passed her he stopped to kiss her cheek. "Night, Kate."

She touched her cheek and watched as he made his way to the door.

"Li?" She called out.

He turned and swallowed the lump in his throat, he tried to hide his worry that she had changed her mind.

"How about we do something just for the two of us? We could have dinner tomorrow night. No drama, no fighting, just us." She pulled at his shirt so she was close enough to kiss him. "How about it?"

Liam knew his evening schedule was a bit busy but she looked so excited and he wasn't about to fuck this up. He kissed her for the first time in days and relished in it.

"Of course, I'll be there. Eight o'clock."

xxx

9:55. That's what time it was when Kate finally got irritated. When eight had rolled around and he was a few minutes late it was no big deal. It was a big building and walking from one side to the other took some time. When it was half-past eight she was annoyed but knew how Liam liked to shower before dinner. By nine she had dismissed the staff, there was no need for them to hang around and be kept from their families. And it was embarrassing to see them look at her with pity. By the time it was 9:30 the food on the table looked greasy and unappetizing. She had sent for fish and chips from the same little shop they went on a date at when she was pregnant. It was Liam's favorite food.

But now at 9:55 she was beyond pissed, she was livid. But a small part of her was hurt, being stood up was embarrassing. Tears blotted out her vision for a moment. But she quickly blamed it on the candles. She blew them out, watching the smoke drift up into the air. She pushed away from the table and took off the heavy earrings she had put on.

"Ten, fucking, o'clock." She grumbled to herself as she walked into their bedroom. "Liam?"

She wondered, foolishly perhaps, if he had pulled one over on her. That he pretended to miss dinner and had set up a nice surprise in their room. But it was empty and lonely. She even looked in the bathroom which wasn't steamy and didn't smell like his soap. He must not have showered either.

"No need for this anymore." She groused as she caught sight of her reflection. She was wearing this red dress Liam always liked on her. She had wanted tonight to be special. So even though it was a bit tight, she wore it anyway and apparently it was all for nothing. She struggled to unzip her dress and rolled her eyes at her reflection.

"No wonder he doesn't show up for dinner, I'm gross."

Even though Alex was nearly eight months old she still struggled with a bit of baby weight. It had mostly stayed in her chest which she wasn't mad about but there was a small bit on her stomach. It only bothered her when she thought about it for too long. But right now, everything was getting on her last nerve including her body. So, when she had stepped into the walk-in closet and found it in disarray it made her swear under her breath.

"No dinner, I still look out of shape, and he trashes the closet. Awesome, great." She tugged on a nightgown and went to her vanity to take off her makeup so she could go to bed and forget about the day. "Damn it."

She had knocked her hairbrush behind the table. This had happened before and she knew from experience her arms were too short to reach and the vanity was too heavy for her to move. Liam normally got it for her. She knew she could always call for someone to do it but that was ridiculous and she wanted to be alone.

"I'll use his. If he wants to bitch about it he'll come find me." She thought bitterly as she searched his dresser for his brush. "I know he has one."

Kate didn't get angry all that often but right now every minor thing made her grit her teeth. She blindly rooted through drawers for a brush, she had seen him toss it in here somewhere. But it was the small white package that made her freeze, her anger was momentarily dulled.

 _Home Paternity Test 99% Accurate!_

It had been crammed under his jeans in the back of the dresser. The box was a bit smashed and buried under his clothes as if he had tried to hide it from her. Her mouth was bone dry and she felt her face grow hot. She had heard Robert make fleeting comments about it under his breath that Alex wasn't his son on several occasions but Liam never responded to them. Alex looked just like him, did he really think he- she couldn't even finish the thought.

Ten turned to eleven, eleven to twelve and twelve finally turned to one. Liam still hadn't come to apologize or to come find her. She knew he wasn't dead, someone would have told her by now she was sure of it. All this gave her time to think and to let her anger lessen a bit. She had calmed herself down with a drink from Liam's precious decanter.

"Where's your dad at?" Kate asked the baby laying on her chest. "Does he even think he's your dad?"

Alex had gotten fussy somewhere between her crying spell and her angry texts to Liam's personal phone. She knew she should get some sleep but she was too angry to stay in bed. Between Liam bailing on her and finding the test, her mind was racing. When she heard Alex fussing from down the hall she took it as a welcome distraction. As she looked at him she wondered why Liam even doubted if Alex was his. They had the same face, exactly the same other than her eyes. She hadn't been seeing anyone else when she got pregnant. He knew this.

Alex started whining again and Kathryn sighed and kissed his hair. "It's okay baby boy, your dad will be here soon."

As if it had been scripted the door opened just at that moment. Liam walked in, looking disheveled and sweaty and he was stumbling. He slammed it behind him, causing Alex to cry out again. He blinked a few times at the sound of crying and groaned.

"Quiet him down, please. I have a headache."

"You woke him.

Liam just scoffed and loosened his tie. "Get the nanny to do it then."

"No, he's our son, _your_ son." She made sure to focus on the 'your', scanning Liam's face for any kind of reaction or doubt. "I just wanted to spend time with him."

He found his way to the decanter and poured himself a drink, he frowned. "Because I don't spend time with him?"

Kate shrugged, rocking the baby. Behind her, Liam gave an annoyed groan but she ignored it. She wasn't quite sure she could look at him without crying.

"What the hell does that mean?" He questioned, his words were slightly slurred.

She was angry when she turned around. "It means that this is the first time you've been in the same room as him for days. And it's been the first time I've seen you since yesterday."

"Jesus, not this again. I'm busy, I tell you that every day." Liam crossed his arms over his chest. She could tell he was annoyed. "He's a kid he doesn't know I'm not here."

"Yes, he does! He cries every time you leave the room. And I know when you're not here. Just like I know that it's one in the morning when we were supposed to have dinner at eight."

Recognition briefly crossed over Liam's face before turning to horror. "Sweetheart, shit, I'm _so_ sorry."

"I know, just like you'll be sorry next time and the time after that. And each time I'll be embarrassed and upset and-" Liam was fiddling with his glass. His wedding band clinked against the glass loudly and she scowled. "And you'd probably remember dinners if you weren't drunk."

He sneered at this but he sounded amused. "I'm not drunk I'm hungover thank you very much."

"Because you've been drinking since noon," She countered. "You're not supposed to drink with your medication."

Usually, Liam saw her point when she said this. But this time, this time he just took a smug sip of his drink and smacked his lips defiantly. "You can't be mad at me for two things, pick one to bitch about."

"Fine, right now I'm choosing to be mad at you for drinking all day instead of seeing your son."

Liam paced around the room, fury was just beneath his calm face. It had been a long time coming, this fight had been building for days. Liam found himself unable to hold back. He didn't react when she recoiled at the volume of his voice.

"Sorry, I'm a little busy Kathryn! Sorry, I'm the King of England and I don't have time to babysit all day." He pointed his glass in her direction. "I'm a little busy running the country and it's not like he knows I'm not in the same room as him."

"You keep saying that! He does know, of course, he knows. He cries every time you leave the room you just never come back to see what's upset him." She yelled back at him, covering Alex's face. "And _I_ know you're not in the room. I'm your wife and I miss you. You said we'd always come first but it feels like we're being left behind. Maybe I shouldn't have been so naive."

"Yeah well, maybe I shouldn't have married a girl at 23 just because she was having a baby." He shrugged dismissively, his words were sharp. "Or at the very least, someone who doesn't bitch about my every move."

Her shoulders slumped, and her mouth fell open. Never once in the almost year they had been married had he voiced any kind of regret.

"Liam." She said softly, her face was pulled into a deep frown. "Are you serious right now?"

He took one look at her, his eyes lingering on each part of her body. For a moment it felt just how Robbie used looked at her. He raised one shoulder in a half-assed shrug.

"I'm just saying Kate, I'm 23. I'm meant to be having fun, I'm young and being tied down isn't the norm."

"I didn't realize your son and I were this ball and chain you were dragging around." She didn't raise her voice for Alex's sake but her voice oozed with contempt. "I never asked you to marry me."

" _I_ never said I didn't want to." He corrected, he rubbed his temples. "All I'm saying is you keep acting like I'm a monster for being busy. You keep nagging me and it's pissing me off."

"I wouldn't nag you if you took the time to at least cancel when you can't make a date. What were you even doing at one in the morning?"

It wasn't what Liam said that made her stomach sink, it was what he didn't say. His gaze was focused on his feet for a moment and he sighed. The way he twisted his ring caused tears to form in her eyes.

"I always come back to you." He said simply a beat later. "Always."

"Liam no." She croaked, her voice was high. "Is there, are you seeing s-someone?"

He was indignant and when he looked up it was clear she wasn't joking. Her face was red and pinched and she was trying not to cry.

"What? N-No, of course there isn't!" He slammed down the glass he had been holding. "Are you serious?"

"D-Don't lie to me Liam, I swear to god. Please, just tell me the t-truth." She pressed a kiss to Alex's hair and tried to keep herself from getting sick. Because in the back of her mind she knew it all made sense and would explain a lot. "Is there someone else?"

He scoffed and shook his head. "I can't believe you."

"It makes sense! You're never here and I don't see you. And when I do you're drunk and always angry to see me." She sniffed loudly and her voice trembled. "And the fact you haven't said no is telling."

White hot anger formed in his gut as he stared at her. But there was a feeling of shame too, he thought of the chances he had. He thought of how Gemma of all people had texted him just a few weeks ago. He hadn't answered of course, but Kate really didn't believe him. He wasn't sure what made him feel sicker, the fact she didn't trust him or that he almost wished that he had cheated.

"Because there's nothing to tell!" He finally shouted. "I didn't stray and there's no one else there's only you! Do you want to know what I was doing tonight?"

"Enlightened me." Her jaw was clenched.

"I went to see my father! When I come home in the middle of the night it's because sometimes I've been walking the streets my father walked. I go to his grave to ask him how I could possibly fix this mess we're in." Liam yelled at her, feeling embarrassed at how pitiful he sounded. "And I'm not angry when I see you, I'm disappointed because you keep looking at me like I'm some tremendous failure. I say I always come home to you because whenever I go to his memorial I think of how all he wanted was to leave all of this behind! I think how easy it would be for me to run away from all of this. But I don't because I know you and our son are here waiting for me." He sneered at her. "Or at least I thought you were."

She deflated a bit. "Liam, I'm sorry."

"Do you really think so little of me?" Hurt was written across his face.

As embarrassed as Kate was and as guilty as she felt she was still hurt herself. She gently placed Alex on the bed before going to his dresser. As much as she didn't want to get into this she knew all the cards were on the table. She gripped the edge of the dresser, feeling her shoulder shake as she cried. When she finally turned she held up the box.

"Do you really think so little of _me_?" She questioned, tossing it to him. "Do you really think I lied to you?"

Liam felt like he was going to be sick. How had they fallen so far in such a short amount of time? It was his turn to be speechless as he looked at the paternity test. When he met her gaze, she was biting her thumbnail and crying.

"You don't understand."

"Is that why you don't want to see him? You don't think he's yours?"

"Don't be an idiot." He laughed at this but it was cold. "Robbie gave this to me when he first came to the old house. He was being a prick about Alex and it was in the gift bag."

"I-I'm sorry." She ran her hand over her face. "You never see him, Liam. And I found this and I just thought-"

The look on her face was all anger and disdain. He wanted to make it go away, to show her just how much of a bitch she was being. And after accusing him of cheating and thinking his son wasn't his, she deserved it. The drunker he got the meaner he felt.

"I've been seeing someone else." He spat and when her face paled he felt a sick sense of satisfaction.

"What? You just said-" She felt her stomach drop

"I've been seeing all of Great Britain because I'm the fucking King." He took another drink. "So, I'm sorry if I'm too busy to sit around with him all day. I'm a little preoccupied meeting with heads of state and signing treaties. It's a pretty long to do list."

Kate rolled her eyes. "You're an asshole."

He would never speak to a woman so vulgarly but the word cunt crossed his mind for just a moment. But he felt ashamed for even thinking it, instead, he simply walked away from her. He was drunk and this was already ugly. Even if he was pissed this was the mother of his child.

"Maybe I should see someone else. They'd understand that I was busy."

"I do understand Liam. I just want you to pay attention to me, not all the time or every day even. But god, just let me come first once and a while. Put my name at the top of your list. I've been patient and I've accepted that you're not fully mine but you keep breaking my heart." She cried, wrapping her arms around her waist. "I'm fine with you missing dinners and dates but I love you and I'm t-tired. I'm _so_ tired."

It was the way her voice broke that made him turn around. For the first time since he came into the room he actually saw her. She did look tired, there were no bags under her eyes and she may not have yawned but it was in the way she held herself. It was how she stood with her arms folded across her chest, closing herself off from him. It was how her eyes didn't light up when she saw him. He had taken so much from her. And what had he given her in return? Nothing, all he had done was stand her up and make her doubt herself.

"I don't even know you anymore. You're a drunk, bitter and angry person now. I know you like to be left alone when you're stressed and hurting but I never knew you'd be like this." She gestured to him as he tapped his fist on the table. "This isn't us, this w-wasn't what we were supposed to be. We were supposed to be happy and away from the drama."

"I know." His voice was rough. "I know I said being King wouldn't change anything but I know it's not what you wanted. Just say it, I fucked up. I fucked up everything!"

He seemed so defeated. He wasn't even trying to hide the fact that he was angry. They had never fought like this in their lives. It was like she was a match and he was a powder keg. It felt like they were simply passing time before an explosion.

"Li." She whispered. "You're trying. I know it must be hard and I'm sorry I accused you of such awful things. But yeah, you push me away at every turn no matter how hard I try. I'm not enough for you. I miss you and your son misses you and we don't communicate."

He huffed, it sounded like a laugh but nothing about what he said next was funny.

"Do you purposely try to make me feel like shit Kathryn?" He deadpanned, turning to look at her. "You keep saying you see that I'm trying but in the same breath you tell me what I'm doing wrong. Maybe I should have cheated, should have found someone who wouldn't bitch all the time. Maybe I shouldn't have married you because it seems like all I do is fuck up and fail you."

"And maybe I shouldn't have married someone who neglects his wife and child." Her anger reignited and she slipped off her rings. "Most days it's like I'm not even married."

When the rings landed at Liam's feet he picked them up and held them in his palm. The beauty they once held was gone, they could have been tarnished and rusted for all he cared.

"Don't be so dramatic. You're not neglected, you're in the fucking Palace. I don't hit you and I'm not keeping you here against your will. If you hate me so much just divorce me! Would that make you happy just divorce me!" He shouted at her and threw up his hands. "Leave me that way I don't disappoint you because apparently, that's all I'm good at."

Never in a million years did she think the word divorce would come from his lips. But it hung in the air and weighed heavily on them. They stared at each other, unblinking seeing who would cave in first. It was only when Liam sucked in a breath to yell again did she speak.

"Please d-don't." She whispered.

He curled his lip in disgust at her and finished off his drink. He was good and drunk now, his nerves were shot and his stomach ached. He groaned and tried to ignore it and clutched his middle. His head pounded and Alex had started crying once more.

"Shit." He moaned as the pain burned his insides.

"The doctor told you not to drink with your medication." She simply reminded as she watched him double over. "Shh, it's alright. Daddy's done shouting now."

"Don't tell me what to do and I thought I told you to make him be quiet."

Kate rolled her eyes and focused on the baby. "Yeah, but then you started shouting because god forbid I'm mad at you because you missed our date."

"And then you accused me of cheating and thinking our baby wasn't mine." He was breathing heavily now, trying to will away the sick feeling in his stomach.

Even though she was upset she couldn't help but feel anxious as Liam groaned to himself. He was pale and his face shone with beads of sweat. In her arms, Alex continued wailing.

"I'm telling you not to drink because I don't want you to have a heart attack or stroke before you're 30." She was genuine, her voice was soft. "Just because I'm angry with you doesn't mean I don't love you."

"Well, you could have fooled me. And a crying baby isn't helping my stress."

Kate stood from the bed, rocking him a bit. "Yeah well, his father having a tantrum like a little boy isn't helping. You'd know he hates shouting if you ever saw him."

Her tone was the last straw, she thought she was so much better than he was. Liam threw his glass onto the floor, it shattered into hundreds of pieces. He sucked in a breath and pulled at his hair.

"I am the King of England! You need to treat me with the tone and respect that my title deserves!" He shouted at her, his face was an awful shade of red and a vein stuck out of his neck. "I'm the King, not some deadbeat you can talk down to!"

She flinched at his shouting but simply shrugged and muttered under her breath when she passed him. "Jesus, calm down _Robert_."

"What! What the hell did you just say to me?" He turned to see her walking out of the room and he was hot on her heels. "Kathryn!"

She knew Liam would never lay a hand on her. He was against anything like that but she was still nervous as he followed her into the nursery. She was more focused on her son who was crying and had a little red nose. If she was being honest, she felt like crying too. This whole night had been a train wreck.

"What did you say to me?" He demanded, stomping in after her.

She looked up and saw him standing in the doorway. He was stumbling and beyond drunk. She simply bounced Alex up and down and patted his back.

"I said, Daddy, is acting like his pretentious brother." She said in a baby voice as she spoke to her son. "He may be the King but he's also a dad, isn't that right?"

For all the anger and frustration Liam had felt at Kate and at himself, all that vanished the second he really looked at his son. His eyes were green and teary just like his mother's. He rubbed them and continued crying as he reached out to him. Liam's whole body slumped, the tension he felt disappeared. For as dramatic as she had been Kate was right. He really hadn't been spending enough time with them. He stepped closer, glancing down at his wife and holding his hands up. He didn't want to scare her, he took his son into his arms.

"Y-Your mum is right. I haven't been doing the best job and I'm sorry for that." He kissed his son's hair. "And I love you so much. Both of you."

Kate was in tears as she watched Liam hold him and as Alex instantly stopped crying. He looked up at his father and touched his face, Liam gave him a tearful smile. She touched his shoulder, squeezing it, before leaving the room. The moment she got to their room she shut the door.

"Holy shit." She sobbed as soon as she sank onto the sofa. "What's h-happening to us?"

This was the first fight they'd had, the first real fight anyway. She never knew things could get so ugly, they were supposed to be above all that. She had thought they understood each other better than other couples. But as she sat alone in their room, looking at the broken glass on the floor she thought otherwise. She knew she had gone about things the wrong way. She shouldn't have bitched about everything at once and shouldn't have waited until 1 in the morning to argue. But Liam also shouldn't have been so vindictive. He had sat her wedding rings on the table, but she didn't move to put them back on.

"Divorce, oh god." She mumbled, wiping her face with her sleeve. "No."

When the word had first come out of his mouth it felt like she had been shot in the chest. It nearly killed her and had knocked the wind out of her. Obviously, they had problems but was it that bad? As she sniffed and looked at the faint tan line on her ring finger she thought of their last fight. It had been after she met Helena and Eleanor, Robert had been pissed she was pregnant. She had broken up with him so he could focus on his family. Her fear had been that she'd tear them apart, she had worried the pressure of being a Dad and a Royal would affect the Monarchy.

"And clearly it has." She thought bitterly.

Robert had abdicated, Liam was killing himself because he was King and their marriage was hanging on by a thread. All of this was her fault, she should never have included Liam in any of this. Anything she touched seemed to fall apart. And as much as she wanted to believe she'd be fine without him she couldn't. She thought of the little boy down the hall, she thought of the day she had told Liam he would be a father. The only thing she had been worried about was her child not having a father. That had been all that mattered to her, it was her worst fear. Alex growing up without his father was all she could think about. And it looked like it may have been coming true.

xxx

IIs this how Robert felt? Is this how his father had felt? His grandfather? This was all Liam could think about as he leaned over the wastebasket in Alex's room. Had they all felt like they were drowning, that everyone important to them was vanishing? That's sure what Liam felt like as he emptied the contents of his stomach. The alcohol burned coming back up even more than it had going down. His stomach muscles ached and he felt shaky. He wasn't sure if it was from all the medication or from the fighting but he felt awful. He had really shouted at her, he had treated her like shit. She hadn't been wrong to say he was behaving like Robert.

"I fucked up. I fucked up." He was almost hysterical as he cried from where he sat against his son's crib. "I ruined everything."

And the worst part was he still wasn't quite sure how he had ruined it. Of course, he knew he was absent and missed seeing his family. But how had they gone from living away from London, happy and in love, to screaming and fighting and talking about divorce? How had he let things get this bad? He should never have gone for a walk, if he hadn't he wouldn't have missed dinner. They would still have the same issues but at least they wouldn't have opened Pandora's box. Now that it was all out in the open he didn't think they'd ever cram it back in. Above him, Alex whined a bit.

"H-Hey, mate," Liam said shakily when he stood up. "I didn't go anywhere."

Alex kicked his small legs and reached up to him. Liam carefully picked him up and held him on his hip, he couldn't help but return his son's smile.

"I know you miss me when I'm gone and I'm sorry. I'm s-so sorry but Daddy will fix this." He kissed his head and swayed a bit. "I love you and your mum so much and I'm sorry you heard us fighting. I never wanted you to see us like that, hopefully, that's not your first memory."

The boy whined a bit and squirmed as Liam walked around the room with him. He tried not to think about the fact that he couldn't remember the last time he saw him. They had gone from spending all day together to not seeing each other. Liam exhaled when he picked up the soft lion that sat in the nursing chair. Alex took it right away, chewing on the ear.

"I bought that for you, the day you were born. I promised you I'd always be there for you. And I know that I've failed you and that I haven't been the greatest dad but I'm trying and I'll try harder. I promise I won't let you down again." Liam felt his eyes burn again. "We'll figure this out, it will always be the three of us."

For the first time all night he laughed when Alex yawned, it was cute and reminded him so much of himself. Even the way he tried to hold his head up, he did the same thing. Liam kissed his thin blonde hair and hugged him to his chest.

"I love you, Alex, you get some sleep and I swear I'll see you in the morning." Liam laid him down in the crib and rubbed his back. "There you go, mate. I won't let this happen again, I mean it."

Liam stood at the crib, rubbing his son's back until he was sure he was asleep. He was so innocent and didn't deserve to have his parents fight. No matter how mad he and Kate were with each other Alex had to come first.

Once he left the room and got to his door he paused unsure of how to proceed. He thought of all the times he had found himself at Kate's door and what had led them to this point. He recalled the night he found out Simon was his father, there was no place he would have rather been than with Kate. When he found out he was going to be a father he knew that no matter how scared he was, he had to be there for her. He thought of one of the first times they had sex. They had both been overcome with grief and guilt.

"Don't feel guilty." He had told her.

But now he stood there feeling guilty as he heard Kate crying on the other side of the door. He lowered his fist from where he had been ready to knock. Softly, he opened the door and stepped inside, she was sitting on the couch, with her knees to her chest. She looked small, broken, nothing like the woman he had just fought with.

"Please don't cry." He was gentle when he spoke. "Please."

When she looked up her nose was red. "I don't know who you are anymore."

Liam scratched the back of his neck and shifted his weight. This seemed like the best time to bring it up, now that they weren't shouting. It made him sick to even say it.

"I want to see my son."

She rolled her eyes and she sounded tired. "What?"

"I want to see my son Kathryn." His voice was firmer this time and he nodded to himself. "I want to be in his life full time, you can have everything. Take it all, I don't really give a shit but I do want to be his dad. I won't be a deadbeat."

This made her shake her head and she stood up. "What are you talking about?"

"You're going to ask for a divorce aren't you?" The words left a bitter taste in his mouth as if it was against nature to speak them. "You're unhappy and I don't want that for you. A sitting King hasn't been divorced for centuries but there's a first time for everything, eh?"

His tone was bitter and he folded his arms. Kate felt like her knees would give at any second. "You want a divorce?"

"No!" He said quickly, holding his hands up. "That's the last thing I want, but you took your rings off."

Looking at her husband, her heart broke. He had the same depressed look on his face he had when she broke up with him. It was the way his jaw trembled and the way he kept blinking to fight any oncoming emotions. He looked fragile and nervous as he looked at her then his wedding band. It was like looking at a ghost of his former self. He was thin and sick and all he cared about was seeing Alexander.

"Oh, Liam." She breathed, running her hand through her hair. "I'm not leaving you, I just don't know who you are anymore."

His smile was weak. "It's still me, I swear to god it is. I'm just struggling."

Kate crossed the room until she was in front of him. Timidly, she reached up to touch his face and pulled her into him, clinging to her.

"Oh, Liam." She repeated once more, kissing his shoulder. "I'm sorry."

"No, I am. I know I haven't been the best husband I'm sorry. God, I can't even think of enough ways to apologize. But it will always be me and it will always be us. I haven't been honest with you or myself. I'm struggling but knowing I have you and Alexander in my corner helps." He pulled away so he could look at her. "I am _so_ sorry for all of it."

She couldn't help but grip his shirt in her hands. "I am too. I'm sorry I doubted you, I can't imagine how hard it must be trying to do both."

"When my brother died, my dad took me on a walk. He told me to choose my own path, to choose love. And I told him I believed there was a way for me to have both, love and the Crown. I still believe there is." He turned to where her rings sat on the table. "And you know what I've learned since we've been together?"

"What?"

"I learned, that if there's anyone who can have both, who can manage to be in love and in power, it's us." He slipped her engagement ring on her hand. "The two of us can have it all because I love you more than anyone."

This made her throat grow tight and she let him put her wedding band on. It felt right to have them on her hand. Maybe this fight was a good thing, maybe it would bring them closer together.

"I know we can too. After your brother coming back, the press and you becoming King, I think you're right. We've come too far to let this stop us."

He kissed the back of her hand and held it to his chest. "I know I've made mistakes but I would give it all back if that meant we could be happy again. I want to make you happy."

"You do, you make me happy and I'm so proud of you."

"I've been focused on the Crown but you're the most important person in my life and I let other things come before you." He pressed his forehead to hers, his voice was full of determination. "It won't happen again. I've been told I might make a great King one day but I've also been told I might make a great father. Just give a little time to me to prove it to you. I'll turn this around Kate, I promise."

She reached to hold the back of his neck, she pressed her lips against his.

"I love you so much and I believe in you." She said, sniffing a bit. "We can do this, we can get through this. I'm so proud of you Liam."

He gave her a small smile and wrapped his arms around her waist. "Really? Even after all of this?"

Her heart pounded in her chest as she whispered in his ear. "Let me show you."

xxx

It was late when Kate finally fell asleep on his chest. Her hair spilled over her bare shoulders and Liam kept his arm around her. He knew he should be asleep too, especially after how enthusiastic Kate had been. But all he could do was look at her. She was too good for him, too forgiving. He knew they had their issues and that they'd have to work every day to make things better. But it would be worth it, he would do anything to make this work and to fix his failures. He brought her left hand to his lips and kissed the back of it.

"I won't disappoint you anymore." He said quietly, brushing his thumb over the diamonds on her finger. "Never again, I promise."

* * *

AN: As you can see Kate and Liam have some issues to work through but are on the road to recovery. I really wanted to explore their relationship because things can't always be happy and romantic, relationships are work. When I first wrote this fic I was unsure of what to call it. But I went with the title that I did because Liam always needs time. He needed time to come around to the idea of being a father, he needed time to understand he'd be King and he needed time to fix his marriage. But in the end, he always turns things around.

I really hope you enjoyed this update and please review it kills me to not know what you're thinking. The next chapter should be up on Sunday for sure and is much lighter in tone and content. We are nearing the end of this fic and I really hope you continue this journey with me. I hope you enjoyed and please stay tuned.

Thank you!


	33. Chapter 33

**Read me!** Happy Sunday Loyals! Thanks for reading and leaving some feedback last time! As always I appreciated it. I get super bummed when there's a review every other chapter. What is it about certain chapters that make someone less inclined to review? There's plenty of content to mention, honestly even "good job" or an "update soon." Would be appreciated. This chapter is a bit different. There is a flashback followed by a bit of backstory before things wrap up in present time. Just to give you a sense of the overall timeline, Alex is 10 months and Liam and Kate have been married for a year. That being said you all asked for an upbeat chapter, just you wait! It's super sweet. Also, a little refresher: the song Liam and Kate had their first dance to is So Here We Are by Gordi!

 **The next chapter will be posted on March 11th. The time is TBD but probably in the evening EST.**

Countdown to season 4: Two weeks aka 14 days! (I'm super excited!)

 **Song recommendations** : Fortress by Bear's Den. So Here We Are by Gordi. Holy Ground by Banners.

* * *

"There he is! How's my favorite boy doing?" Liam exclaimed, lifting Alex into his lap. "I've missed you."

"Gentle, sweetheart. Daddy's still sore." Kate warned, rubbing her son's back.

Liam shook his head. "I'm fine, I promise. It's been a few weeks, the doctor said I'd be fully recovered."

"It's only been _four_ weeks, he said you'd be fully recovered in four to six weeks. You had surgery, Li, not a cold." She sat down next to him and patted his leg. "In two weeks, I'll stop worrying about you."

He laughed and looked up from where he was playing with Alex. "You, stop worrying? Never going to happen, Kate."

She rolled her eyes good-naturedly. "Of course I won't, you're right. You are feeling better, though right?"

"Healthy as a horse, isn't that right Alex? Tell Mum to stop worrying about me." When she looked at him dubiously he sighed. "Fine, I'm still a bit sore. But I'm okay, I promise. I know you're scared but there's no reason to be."

She looked up when Liam squeezed her hand. "I know. I just don't want to see you like that ever again."

"Trust me, you're not the only one."

 _"I've put the briefing about the flood damage in your Red Box for tomorrow. Will you be needing anything else, Your Majesty?"_

 _Liam looked up from his desk and shook his head, "No, thank you, Brian."_

 _His Lord Chamberlin nodded before backing out of the room and shutting the door. Liam yawned, leaning back in his chair. It was nearly seven which meant one thing, family dinner. Since their explosive fight, a week before he and Kathryn had slowly been mending the bridges they had burned. There were still hurt feelings and wounds to lick, but they were trying. Most nights this past week Liam had made time to have dinner with his family. He was proud of this fact, especially after missing so many. Although he had to admit he wasn't feeling the greatest. His stomach had ached all day and his chest felt a bit tight._

 _"Probably should make time for a gym too." He thought to himself as he walked away from his desk. "I shouldn't be so out of breath."_

 _Despite this, he was in a great mood overall. His meetings had gone well, Alex was getting closer to saying his first word and he and Kate had been sharing a room again. And she would be coming to meet him any second. All of this was forgotten the moment he went to open the door._

 _"Oh my god." He groaned._

 _It felt like his insides were burning and a sharp sudden pain radiated through his chest and down to his stomach. It took his breath away and he gripped the doorknob in a futile attempt to stay upright. The pain won out and he felt his knees buckle beneath him._

 _"K-Kate!" He croaked out, wincing at the pain. "Kate!"_

 _He collapsed onto his side and his breathing felt shallow. This wasn't a panic attack and the white-hot burning sensation in his stomach and chest brought him to tears._

 _"I'm not dying on this floor." He thought to himself as he screwed up his face. "Kate!"_

 _When the door swung open he could have wept in relief if he hadn't been certain he was dying._

 _"Are you- oh my god!" She instantly dropped beside him and rolled him onto his back. "Liam, hey, talk to me."_

 _He was trying to breathe and she loosened his tie. "Button under the desk. Need to hit it."_

 _Kate was a flurry of panic as she raced to the desk and hit the button, it was less than a second before she was back at his side. He looked up at her and watched her eyes grow glassy._

 _"You have to b-breathe. It's going to be okay, it's okay." She tried to soothe him but her voice was strained with panic. "I love you so much."_

 _He curled in on himself, the pain was deep, unrelenting. "My chest, god it hurts."_

 _All the drinks, the stress, and the fighting crossed her mind as she watched him suffer. He was young, too young for a heart attack and definitely too young to die in front of her. She swallowed the lump in her throat and stroked his hair._

 _"I hit it, they're coming. I-I love you so much and Alex does too. You have to be okay, you hear me?"_

 _He felt delirious from the pain he was in but he managed to find her hand where it rested on his face. She was crying and looked like she was also about to fall over. The stabbing sensation grew and all he could think about was how this could not be the last thing he saw._

 _"I'm sorry for everything." He gasped, he was hyperventilating. "Love you t-too."_

The next four hours of Kate's life had never been more terrifying. Liam had blacked out somewhere between his security detail storming the room and the ride to the hospital. It was kind of a blur. The whole time it had felt like she was going to be sick. She had been unable to stop pacing until the doctors had come out to the waiting area. She could still remember the relief she had felt when they had assured her that he wasn't dead.

It turned out he had developed a series of stomach ulcers. Normally, they never caused so much pain but Liam's had been left untreated for several months. And with the excessive drinking, medication, and stress it had only been a matter of time according to his team of surgeons. It had finally torn a hole in his stomach lining, but it had been repaired and his recovery would take some time. And clearly, Liam was having trouble dealing with this.

"Just take it easy, please?" She pleaded, shaking her head a bit as he bounced Alex on his lap.

He sighed dramatically. "Fine, but in two weeks Alex and I have big plans. Don't we?"

The boy just grinned up at Liam and handed him the ball he was playing with. Liam gave him a terse nod and then looked up at Kate.

"It's top secret stuff. Man to man." He offered before sitting him on the floor.

"Oh, I'm sure." She teased before sitting next to him. "I'm glad you're okay."

He put his arm around her shoulder. "Me too."

When he had woken up in the hospital he had been confused. He had been so certain he had been dying when he blacked out in his office.

 _The first thing he noticed was how sore he felt. It felt like he had been punched several times in the stomach or had done a thousand sit-ups. The second thing he noticed was how there was something digging into his arm. And finally, when he opened his eyes, he noticed the mess of blonde hair on his chest._

 _"Kay?" He rasped, his mouth felt like sandpaper and his insides were tinged with fire._

 _She sat up quickly, "Oh thank god."_

 _"What happened?"_

 _"You collapsed at home, you had some ulcers that came open. They operated on y-you." She fanned at her eyes. "I was so worried, I thought you were having a heart attack or something."_

 _"Sorry." He smiled faintly, he was still groggy. "S'okay, I'm fine."_

 _Kate kissed him and rested her forehead against his. "I'm so glad you're alright. I don't ever want to lose you."_

 _"Woulda kicked my ass if I died." He joked, wincing when he laughed._

 _"You bet I would."_

Liam had been so embarrassed when he realized he had been in the hospital. Even more so when the doctor explained what to look for in case he developed another one. He had downplayed his symptoms as stress. The throwing up blood, the stomach pains and not having an appetite should have all raised a red flag. And he shouldn't have been drinking so much with his anti-anxiety medication. Kate was too gracious to say 'I told you so' and he was grateful for that.

"Oh look!" Kate leaned away from him to grab the remote. "Alex, look, who's that?"

He groaned and slid down the couch. "No."

"But look how happy he is." Kate grinned, pointing to Alex who was focused on the TV. "Is it Daddy?"

Alex sat on a play mat and bounced up and down and babbled excitedly. On screen, there was news footage of Liam leaving the hospital. The boy looked at the screen and then where Liam was sitting. He babbled to Liam as if he was trying to talk.

"Yes, that is me." Liam nodded, speaking slowly so he'd understand. "Let's see what they're saying."

"Exciting news from the Palace as it has just been announced that His Majesty King Liam will be returning to his engagements and normal schedule soon. It was a month ago that he was hospitalized for an emergency surgery due to an ulcer. But he is making a full and speedy recovery according to his team."

They all watched footage of a pale and tired Liam waving to the crowd before ducking into a large black car. He turned to Kate and smirked, puffing his chest.

"See, even the news says I'm fully recovered." He pecked her cheek. "You can stop watching me sleep now, it's freaking me out."

She scowled and ducked her head. "It was one time and I was worried you were having an allergic reaction to the anesthesia."

"It was twice and one of the times was last night. Really, I'm okay." He pulled her hands apart from where she was wringing them. "Stop reading things online in the middle of the night. Remember you thought Alex would be born with two heads."

She let her head rest on his arm. "I know, but I'll stop worrying about in two weeks. You'll be fully recovered then."

"For what it's worth it's nice having you in my bed again. I've missed you."

xxx

Liam's health wasn't the only thing that had started to recover. Spring had come once more and much like the weather; their relationship had also warmed.

At the time of his surgery, Kate and Liam had been one-week post-fight. Since then and especially in the past month they had been growing closer. They shared a room again and spent more time together, not just as parents but also as a couple. Something Liam was especially proud of was that they had been going to marriage counseling. This was something practically unheard of in the Royal family. His mum had certainly been surprised when he mentioned it to her. Apparently, the British stiff upper lip meant marital problems were never discussed with anyone outside the family. Liam had found this ridiculous, he would do whatever it took to fix things between him and Kathryn. Kate had been surprised by it too.

"You want to _what_?" She had asked when he first suggested it.

"I think we should try some counseling. This way we can figure out what both of us want and how to stay happy." He rubbed her arm and smiled a bit. "This is important to me, I want to keep something like our fight from happening again."

She sighed, shifting her weight from one hip to the other. "Are you sure? I mean, aren't things meant to be private?"

"They shouldn't be. I'm not ashamed of the fact that I want this to work." He was emphatic, his voice full of determination. "I'm crazy about you and I'm willing to work at this. And not just because we have a son, but because I promised you for better or worse."

Kate let out a long breath, eventually allowing a smile to pull at her face. "I want that too, Liam. I'm in if you are."

The first few sessions had been awkward, sharing their life with a stranger was new. But they both found it cathartic to express everything they had been feeling in the past few months. Kathryn was particularly pleased with some of the ground rules they were laying out. It was evening, just after one of their sessions when they started talking about it. Alex played on the floor as they sat in their sitting room.

"I think we should try family dinners again." Liam was adamant about this as they worked on a list one evening. "I enjoyed them when I actually showed up."

He jotted it down and she agreed with him. "I did too, and I know Alex did. It helps him fall asleep faster, having a routine."

He leaned across the table, taking her hand in his. "I think you'll be pleased to know I made it clear, in no uncertain terms, to Brian, my mother and to my assistant, that we have a strict work day, family time divide."

It felt like she had been drowning and finally came up for air. An immense relief washed over her. "Really?"

The proud grin that Liam wore was infectious. "Barring any disasters, planned galas, or state dinners, I am done at six. Maybe with the occasional briefing to read but I can do that in private. And there's time in the morning if you're not busy."

All she could do was copy her husband's smile. "You're serious. No more late-night calls or meetings?"

"As serious as me collapsing in my office." His tone was light and the look that was on Kate's face made all the guilt he had been feeling for months ease. "I wasn't joking when I said I wanted to do whatever it took to make this work."

Kate was nearly speechless, the past few months had been a true test of their relationship. There had been times when she doubted if they could manage, but right now she realized it had all been for the better.

"This is fantastic. Truly, this was more than I could hope for." She pointed down at the list. "I have some things to add too."

Liam slid the list over to her. "Anything you want."

"I promise to cut you some slack and to support you and let you blow off steam however you want. I'll make sure my schedule matches yours as closely as possible." She rattled off, scrawling it down. "And I think we should make an effort to keep Alex as normal as possible. Future King or not."

It hadn't really been discussed, Alex's future, not since the abdication anyways. It made both of them sick to think about it. But Helena had advised them the best way for Alex to not feel lost when his time came was to train him.

"I think he should go to a normal nursery school, he can go to whatever school you think is best when he's older, but he should be with normal children." She suggested, looking at the small boy who was engrossed by a set of blocks. "And I think we should spend time with him outside of London."

Liam leaned back in his chair and folded his arms. "We could go to Sandringham or Balmoral on the weekends, once a month at least. My best memories as a kid were there."

It seemed that they were on the same page about most things. Kathryn wanted Alex to be able to attend university, not be waited on hand and foot, and to not be forced into joining the Armed Forces. Liam had conceded to all this, they all made sense. He had wished he finished his degree and wanted his son to have that chance, he agreed Alex shouldn't have everything handed to him and he didn't want to think about his son being forced to fight. Liam had been relieved when he didn't quaily for the Navy. So he had no trouble agreeing as long as Alex was brought up with private lessons in all the knowledge he'd need to rule, still could partake in Royal traditions like polo lessons and that on his 21st birthday he'd inherit all the spoils being a Prince had.

In the end, they had agreed on everything and even though neither of them dared to write it down they made another agreement.

"I think that every five years or so, we should, uh, check in on how we are." He suggested tentatively, running his hand through his hair. "If we're not happy, or I feel like I'm not doing the best job, and _only_ if my sister agrees, we could step down."

This was a shock to Kate, after all, he was so angry about his brother shirking is duties. "Liam?"

"I'm just saying, I don't want this come between our marriage like it has." He searched for words for a moment. "Remember when I came to your flat before I knew about Alex? I think it was Christmas, I told you I'd fight for you. This is me fighting, no matter the cost."

xxx

Fighting on one's own rarely worked out. Having someone in your corner made things more manageable. But having _two_ someones made it even better. Helena and Cyrus became two of his biggest allies. Surprisingly, Cyrus proved to be an even more effective mentor than his mother at times.

"You'll want to avoid leaving Wescott alone for too long, you'll find him in a diaper and he'll drink all your bourbon." Cyrus huffed, leaning against the desk. He was giving Liam a rundown of all the members of Parliament. "And Barnes is a prick who just wants to suck up instead of sucking off."

From where he sat, Liam snorted. "You're not serious are you?"

His uncle pouted a bit. "As serious as Wescott drinking my vintage bourbon and then not voting for me to stay King. Generally, Hines isn't completely useless. She knows how to be discreet and knows her station. And you should focus on going through Dumont and Vogt to get things done."

He had never thought Cyrus would be such a good mentor, but he appreciated any scrap of advice he could get. Especially from someone who had not only been King but also understood what it was like to be a spare turned Monarch.

"What about the PM? She's a bit, intense."

"Ah, Rani." His voice oozed with contempt and irritation. "Kind of a bitch and not afraid to try to shag her way into getting what she wants. You know she's an anti-monarchist. But don't let her bother you her threats are mostly hot air."

"That knock-off pair of Jimmy Choos should be a sign of her lack of power. She was just in the right place when someone died." Helena seconded, striding into the room. "Darling, how are you?"

Liam smiled gently when his mum kissed his face. "Better, Cyrus has been giving me the key points about Parliament."

"Have you told him about the Red Boxes, yet? Your father did them every day, except for his birthday."

"My brother, the overachiever." Cyrus rolled his eyes but his voice was full of humor. "Don't let them pile up if you do you may cause a brief stock market crash. Not that I know from experience or anything." He cleared his throat and shook his head. "But most of it is busy work, read the bottom papers first, that's where they hide the important stuff, then read everything about national security and then the Commonwealth brief."

He made a careful note of all the advice and then glanced at his watch. "It's 7:50, I'm done being King for the night."

"Big plans? It's not often you asked me to babysit, two weeks in advance. Not that mind of course." Helena mused as Liam stood from the desk, and when she saw the suit he was wearing she clucked. "That's right, one year isn't it?"

"It is." He smiled and fiddled with his wedding ring. "I know you planned that party next week, but I can't just skip the actual day."

Cyrus smirked. "We'll pick up tomorrow then. We'll go over the events you can send your double to."

"Goodnight." Liam nodded before ducking out of the room.

He practically bounced down the hall to the residential area. He walked into the room and found Kate sitting on the bed, her heels kicked off and she was on her phone.

"You really can't keep doing this." He called, out leaning against the doorframe.

She looked up, cocking her head. "Doing what?"

"Looking _so_ good. It makes me want to cancel all my plans and stay in bed with you all night. We were nearly late to that thing yesterday." He kissed her cheek when he stepped into the room. "We kept a hospital, the hospital that saved my life and delivered our son, waiting."

"I don't know why you keep saying 'we'. It was you who insisted we had time to hook up before we left." She shoved him, faking a scowl. "It was you who wanted to pretend Alex had a cold so we could avoid that state dinner last week."

He rolled his eyes and crossed his arms. "Fine, it was me, all me. But I can't help what happens when you always look incredible. We could skip dinner."

"No way. I agreed to push back dinner two hours because you were being mischievous and clearly planning something. Our anniversary breakfast was nice but I'm starving and you owe me." She stood up, stepping into her heels. "Come on, husband."

He tutted. "Not so fast. Stay still."

When he tied the silk blindfold around her eyes she gave a short chuckle. "This isn't some kind of unconfessed kink is it?"

"No." He laughed, shaking his head. "Definitely not. Just walk slowly."

She smirked and spoke over her shoulder. "Pity, I don't exactly hate this."

"See, it's things like that that make me want to stay in bed all day." He groaned as they carefully made their way down the hall. "But maybe we could try it out later, after my romantic gesture."

xxx

The drive wasn't long, there were lots of twists and turns and she thought she heard Big Ben chime in the distance, but other than that she had no idea where they were headed. She tried to peek out of her blindfold but felt Liam's hand hold down her wrists.

"You forget I can see you even though you can't see me." He laughed and put his arm around her. "Can't you just ever be surprised by something?"

"You know I like to be in control, Liam."

He hummed and she could almost picture the smirk on his face. "You? Controlling? Never. We're pulling up now though, stay in the car. I'll help you out. And no peeking."

She heard his door slam and a moment later hers opened. She blindly reached out in front of her and Liam caught her hand.

"Careful now, I don't want you to trip." He put his hand on her waist and helped her step down. She could hear how excited he was. "Now just take small steps."

She couldn't help but laugh with excitement. "Don't let me trip."

"I won't." There was the rattling of keys in a door. "Okay now step inside and stay still."

Kate tried to place where they were, it smelled familiar. It was a mix of smoke, wood and something else she couldn't quite place. "Liam come on."

When he spoke he was across the room. "Okay, take it off!"

The first thing she saw were candles, hundreds of them were casting the room in a soft glow. The second thing she noticed where all the flowers and finally she saw Liam, sitting at the bar. It was her father's pub, she shook her head, a wide grin spread across her face.

"Liam." She sighed, wistfully.

He was grinning right back at her. "Almost two years ago, I came here to watch your dad receive a plaque. I was sitting in this very seat. If I'm being honest, the only reason I came was for the free beer. So here I was, drinking and ignoring you know who's speech. And then out of nowhere this ridiculously beautiful girl comes over and fixes this handle." He pointed to it and then at Kate. "I said she handled it like a pro and she said she had been pulling pints since she was a baby. Then, this unnamed girl was worried I was missing a speech. I said I knew it by heart and she asked me what would happen next."

Kate had folded her arms and swallowed the lump in her throat as she thought of the day they had met. Liam had been kind and funny and attractive she had been nervous the whole time.

"I told her I would say something witty and that she would smile. Of course, by this point, I was nervous and could only say 'something witty'. But she smiled anyway and it was beautiful and I knew I wanted to know this girl." He rubbed the back of his neck, feeling a bit shy. "And now here I am, sitting in the very same spot as that day, married to that girl for a whole year. And I think if the man that sat here all that time ago knew he'd go on to marry you and have a son, he'd say that wasn't possible. But I'm so glad it is and I'm so glad we're here."

Liam finished speaking and laughed nervously as Kate stood in front of him. Even from here he could see that she was emotional and if he was honest he was too. So, he crossed the room and guided her to where he had been sitting. He leaned down to kiss her.

"That day was the beginning of it a-all, the beginning of us and it may have taken some time to get here but I love you so much." Her voice was thick with tears and it felt like her heart may pound right through her chest. "I remember that day like it was yesterday. All I wanted was to know you too and I'm happy that I get to share everything with you."

"Happy Anniversary Kathryn. I love you."

"I love you too." She hugged her, burying her face in his shoulder. "Here's to one year and a lifetime to come."

After a few more emotional moments and reminiscing about the day they met, Liam had pulled out a chair for her and dinner was served. Kate took the time to look around. She had never thought her dad's pub, a place she had spent countless hours in could ever be romantic. But Liam had made it beautiful, she sat back, looking around the room.

"How did you ever think of this?"

He sat down his knife and fork. "I was thinking about important moments for us. What could be more important than the day we met? This place is practically holy ground. We met here, reconnected after I came in one night and chose our son's name here. This is holy ground, that stool where I sat when I met you belongs in a museum. I couldn't think of anywhere better. So, I asked your dad a few weeks ago if we could have the place to ourselves and Angie helped decorate. The rest of it was just not ruining the surprise."

She sipped on her wine and shook her head, smiling at him. "How do you always manage to do something that makes me want to marry you all over again?"

"It's easy when it's you I'm trying to impress. I'd do anything for you and after these past few months I wanted it to be special."

"Now I feel like the gift I got you wasn't enough." She pulled out a small velvet box from her bag. "The first wedding anniversary gift is paper."

Liam took the box from her and shook it. "I'm sure I'll love it. Wait, yours is under the table. Grab it."

She carefully lifted the medium sized rectangle. "On the count of three?"

He nodded. "1, 2, 3."

Liam opened his first and it made him let out a shaky breath. "Wow, these are beautiful," He cleared his throat, he was shocked when he had to blink a few times. "I love them."

The small box held a pair of cufflinks. Instead of a diamond or an engraving, each one had a tiny frame. Inside one was an 'L' and in the other was a 'K'. He quickly swapped them out with the ones he was currently wearing.

"The gift for the first year is paper. So, the letters are from our wedding invitation. You know, it's paper and sentimental." She squeezed his hand. "I wasn't going to try and write you a poem or something."

"I love them, thank you." He nodded to her gift. "Open yours, don't worry it isn't a poem."

When she unwrapped it, she was greeted by a picture frame with a sheet inside. It was the lyrics to the song they had their first dance to. But instead of it being typed she recognized Liam's handwriting. He had written all the lyrics. There was a small note scrawled at the bottom.

 _'So here we are' one year later and I'm still crazy about you. Happy Anniversary, Kathyrn. -Love, Liam_

"This is too sweet, you're going to make me cry." She complained, sniffing a bit. "Thank you."

"Well, next year's gift is cotton, don't be surprised when all I come up with is a shirt with my face on it." He joked, turning his wrist so he could see his cufflinks. "You're welcome."

This caused her to snicker. "I'd wear it with pride."

As they finished their meal all Liam could do was stare at her. It blew his mind to think that one year ago today, she was pregnant with Alex and they had been married for less than six hours. But now they had a healthy, nearly year-old son and had been married for 365 days.

Kate was thinking the same thing too because she reached over the table to kiss him. They had their ups and downs over the year and had overcome Liam becoming King but at the end of the day, he was still just her husband.

"I think a year ago, right now, we were probably cutting the cake or listening to speeches. God, your speech made me cry. I was so hormonal and so happy to finally be your wife."

He laughed at this, thinking of how she had wept. "I hadn't even really been trying to make you cry, honest. You had warned me not to, but if I had been trying to I would have said a few more things."

She picked up on the mischievousness that filled his eyes right away. "Oh yeah? Like what?"

"For one, I would have told you that the night after we met when I went home I couldn't stop thinking of you. That I thought love, at first sight, was bullshit until I met you. And I would have told you, in front of all the guests, that I don't think anyone could ever love someone the way I love you." Liam watched as her eyes grew red and glassy and chuckled. "And for good measure, I'd have thrown in something about how we're soul mates. But you didn't want to cry so you missed out."

Kathryn stood from the table and stood in front of Liam. She wiped at her eyes and shook her head. Liam reached out to pull her down to his level. He rested his hand on her cheek and kissed her deeply.

"I hate you." She whispered. "You always make me cry. I hate you."

"No, you don't." He rolled his eyes as he stood up.

The small, stupid smile he gave her made her heart soften even further. She huffed and kissed him back. "Fine, you caught me."

xxx

The ride back to the Palace was much faster without a blindfold. But that may have also had to do with the fact that Kathryn spent most of it with her hands tangled in Liam's hair and his hands on her waist as they made out. They were both laughing loudly as they stumbled through the hallway to their room. The wine had stained both of their mouths red and their cheeks were flushed the same shade. It was nights like this that made Liam remember why he fell for her in the first place. When they were together it was nothing but fun and he felt like they could do anything. This included carrying Kate through the door because he was feeling sentimental about their honeymoon.

"If that's the case," She spoke softly into his ear, biting her lip. "We'll just have to relive the best parts of it."

"I guess you're right." He mused, kicking the door shut and he sat her on their bed. She untucked his shirt and pushed down his zipper. His belt, already undone in the car was taken off. Liam took her hands, stopping her for a moment. "But before we do, I just want to tell you how much I love you. And how this past year has been more than I ever thought it could be. And I know we had some rough times but it will always be us. I meant what I promised you a year ago. For better or worse."

Her hands were shaky as she pushed down his trousers. They were both still, green eyes staring up into blue and his breath was caught in the back of his throat when she moved down to her knees in front of him. She gave a small, sneaky smile as she stared up through her lashes.

"For better or worse." Her voice was soft. "Always."

* * *

 **Read me, please!** AN: So we finally know about Liam's health issues, he and Kate are on the same page once more and celebrated their anniversary. I'm not crazy about the last little bit, but people definitely have sex on their anniversary and I wasn't going to keep you waiting until tomorrow because I couldn't figure out 100 words. But, I really enjoyed writing Liam's little speech in the pub. To me, that's the root of their relationship. I also liked making Cyrus a mentor, it seems so obvious that they are similar. What did you enjoy?

 **The final chapter of this fic will be uploaded on March 11th time is TBD.**

In the meantime, thanks so much for following Kate and Liam on their journey. I hope you review and stay with me as I finish this fic. The whole reviewing every other chapter stuff is disheartening.


	34. Chapter 34

Happy Sunday Loyals! Welcome back to the final chapter of 'Give A Little Time To Me (To Turn This Around).' Almost a year ago today, I posted a chapter of this weird idea for a fic I had, not expecting anyone to read it. But here we are 34 chapters later. This chapter is very, very, long but I ask that you push through. It's an epilogue and covers Liam and Kathryn's story through the years and wraps it up. I haven't slept for literally 27 hours because I was writing and editing. I'm so fucking happy and pleased with this. Especially the final scene. Thank you for your tremendous support.

 **So one last time, I humbly plead that you enjoy and review.**

 **Song recommendations for this chapter: Give Me Love - Ed Sheeran, Movie in my Mind - Saint Raymond. Say You Won't Let Go - James Arthur, So Here We Are - Gordi.**

Countdown to Season Four of The Royals- 0 days and 0 weeks.

Seriously though, thank you so much and please review. There were none last time and I couldn't live with myself if this ended with a whimper and not a bang. Please review.

* * *

Kathryn had always been too nice for her own good, this was a well-known fact. And no one knew this better than Alex who stared up at her with his big green eyes, trying to convince her to take him out of the crib.

"Sweetheart, don't you want to sleep?" She asked, leaning over the railing.

The eleven-month-old simply handed the stuffed lion to his father who stood next to Kate. Liam sighed, taking it from him.

"Come on mate, if you don't sleep you'll be cranky." Liam handed it back to him. "I can see you're tired."

He just grinned, flashing three baby teeth and handed it to Kate. She had to admit that it was adorable, heart-melting even. She took the toy from her son and sighed, pretending to talk to it.

"Hi, Alex should go to sleep shouldn't he?" She then turned to Alex. "He says you should go to bed."

He laughed, smiling around the thumb in his mouth and pointed to his father.

Liam took the lion from her hand. "Hi, he should be asleep right?"

Recently, Alex had found the repetition of words hilarious. Helena had scowled and said Cyrus' name in a nasty tone under her breath the week before, and he had laughed like it was the funniest thing in the world. So Helena had to say his name until she was blue in the face. But after all the laughing he had been out like a light.

"Hi!" Kate said exaggeratedly while waving at him. "Hi!

"Do we have to?" Liam fought a yawn and put an arm around her waist. When she smacked his arm he sighed. "Hi."

"Yes, unless we want him to be a monster tomorrow." She gave him a quick kiss. "Hi."

In his crib, Alex giggled, waving his hands.

"Hi, hi, hi," Liam said in a funny voice. "Hi, Alex."

After a few moments of this Alex had finally sat down from where he had been holding himself up on his chubby legs. He yawned and rubbed his eyes.

"Shh, look." Kate pointed to him and then whispered. "Night, sweetheart."

Liam reached over to turn on the nightlight and they both crept to the door. Kate was just about to turn on the light, ready for a much-deserved rest.

"Hi."

It was a small, soft voice that made Kate and Liam freeze, their eyes shifting to meet each other's wide stare.

"Did he just-?" Liam asked quietly

She breathed out a laugh. "I think so."

They turned quickly going back to the crib. Alex was laying on his back sucking on his thumb, he smiled when he saw his parents.

"Can you say it again?" Kate urged, nearly bouncing on her feet. "Hi? Liam, get your phone out."

He scrambled for it, yanking it out of his pocket and racing to unlock it. "Don't say it again, wait, wait. Okay, it's recording. Hi, Alex, hi."

He pulled his thumb out of his mouth, his voice was high pitched and bright. "Hi."

"Oh my god." Liam picked him up and held him on his hip. "Hi!"

"Hi."

Kate kissed the top of his head, there was a lump in her throat. "H-Hi, Alex. Hi sweet boy."

The infant turned and reached out to his mum, clearly pleased with all the attention from his parents. He had a large smile on his face and apart from the eyes, he looked just like an old photo of Liam. It still amazed her every moment of every day that she had gone from being alone, with a pregnancy test, watching Liam speak on TV, to waking up next to him each morning, with a healthy and happy baby. Occasionally, when she'd watch Liam play with him or when he would lay on her chest as she'd read to him, she would think about how she had felt that first day. How terrified she had been at the thought of having a baby, how worried she had been about Liam's reaction, and how they'd deal with Robbie being alive. But now that he was here, speaking his first words and being held by his father. She wondered why she had ever been worried in the first place.

* * *

After his first word, it seemed like everything progressed rapidly. It made Liam's head spin most days if he was being honest. It was just a few weeks after his first word that he took his first steps. Alex had been pulling himself up on the edge of couches and coffee tables for months but never walked. It had been a relatively lazy Saturday morning. They were in their private sitting room, enjoying a rare, event-free day and Alex fussed to get out of Kate's lap.

"Do you want down?" She asked slowly, overexaggerating each syllable so he could understand.

"Dow! Dow!" He cried, he meant the word down but had been leaving off the ends of words. "Dow!"

She sighed and placed him on the playmat. "You're down."

"Can you believe he's going to be one in just a few weeks?"

"Ugh, don't remind me." Kate groaned, looking at where Alex crawled and dumped out a bin of toys. "I'm not ready for him to be a toddler, I just want him to be a baby forever."

Liam shrugged. "I get it, but I'm ready to teach him to play polo. And changing diapers is a hassle now, he doesn't stay still."

"I am ready to do more things with him." She agreed, taking Liam's hand and leaning into him. "And for him to talk. He's going to say mum first, just you wait."

"We'll see about that. Alex, can you say 'Daddy'?"

The toddler looked up from where he held himself up with the coffee table. "Hi."

Liam let his shoulders slump and gave a defeated laugh. "Hi."

Alex had a cheesy grin, oblivious to his parents' bet. As of now, he could say a few words but had made no signs of mum or dad yet. It had been a running joke between their families that he would say Eleanor's name first. He couldn't get enough of her, and a bit bitterly perhaps, Liam claimed it was only because of all the shiny jewelry she wore.

"That went well." She joked, trying not to snicker. "Don't worry he's a mummy's boy."

"For now, once he grows up he'll appreciate our male bonding." Liam stood up and held both of his hands. "Isn't that right mate?"

Another favorite past time of Alex's was standing up with someone's help. Neither of them realized that simply standing could provide hours of entertainment but Alex loved it. It didn't matter who held his hands, he just liked bouncing up and down. He had made no attempt to walk yet, so that's why Kate gasped loudly when her son took a wobbly step.

"Liam. He's walking, oh my god." Kate got down on the floor, phone in hand. "Come here, come to Mum!"

A broad smile spread across Liam's face as they moved slowly. He was ready to catch him from behind and Kate's excitement was contagious, he felt a ridiculous amount of pride. Here he was watching his son take his first steps. There had been a time when he had secretly wondered if he'd ever be around for this. When the news first came out to his family there had been so much pressure to distance himself. But it had all worked out and he was here for this milestone.

When he reached his mum she pulled him into a hug and she kissed his face repeatedly. "We're so proud of you. Good job!"

Alex mimicked how Liam was clapping his hand and bounced up and down as if he was proud of himself too.

"I'm proud of you, Alexander."

At the sound of his name and he looked up from his mum's lap and waved his small hand. Liam sat down and scooped him up, causing the baby to laugh. He kissed his son's face and held him close.

"First steps today, tomorrow you'll learn to kick a goal." Liam mused, patting his son's back. "And maybe succeed in breaking your Uncle Robert's nose."

Next to him, Kate scowled. She was waving her hand in front of her eyes, sniffing a bit. When Liam looked at her with concern she felt her face go red.

"Shut up, I know I'm crying. I'm just proud of him." She explained, chuckling to herself. "But no more of this tomorrow talk, I want him to be my baby forever. Let me live in denial for a while longer."

He shook his head and leaned down to Alex. "Your mum's crazy, but that's okay we love her anyways."

* * *

For as much as Kate wanted to live in denial that her son was growing up, she knew it wasn't possible. It was just three weeks later that he reached his biggest milestone yet. They were gathered in a sitting room at Buckingham Palace. Alex sat in a highchair a small hat placed on top of his head.

"Happy Birthday to you, Happy Birthday to you!" They sang Kate, leaning into Liam's chest as she blinked back a few tears. "Happy Birthday Alexander, Happy Birthday to you!"

Kate carefully blew out the candle for him and Liam sat the small cupcake in front of Alex who grabbed at it enthusiastically.

"Has it really been a year already?" Helena sighed, smiling fondly at her grandson who had blue frosting on his face. "It seems like just yesterday it was Liam and Eleanor's first birthday."

Eleanor shoved her brother, ruffling his hair. "No offense you weren't nearly as cute as Alex is."

"That's because he has Davis genes mixed in there. You're welcome." Angie smirked, pressing a kiss to her nephew's cheek. "Happy Birthday kid."

The birthday party was an intimate affair. Liam vowed that his son's birthday wouldn't be an excuse for a stuffy gala like his and Len's had been. Kathryn was behind this completely, another compromise about their son's upbringing. Both their parents, Eleanor, Angie, Jasper, Ashok and for a short while Cyrus were all in attendance. Robert, of course, was still exiled away and Liam felt nothing but a sense of calm. His anxiety was under control, he had a better handle on being King. Best of all, he and Kathryn were happy and his beautiful son was celebrating his birthday with family and friends.

Everything felt incredibly right, especially the way Kate kept a hold of his hand. They had been doing better and seemed that they had finally found the perfect balance of Royal duties and family time. It still amazed them both that they had been a family of three for a year now. Even more amazing to Kate was the family her son had to support him. It certainly wasn't the bleak single mum family she had originally envisioned. She loved Alex with every fiber of her being but sometimes she thought she loved watching him and Liam together a bit more.

"You ready to open some gifts, mate?" Liam asked a while later. "We have to keep the party going."

Alex clapped excitedly as Liam placed him in front of the pile of gifts. Of course, Kate knew he only cared about ripping the paper off but she still hoped he liked his actual gifts. Liam had picked out a toy rocking horse for him and a small polo helmet. He had wanted to get him a real horse but Kate drew a line at that.

"We have to start him off early." Liam had claimed with a smug smile. "He's going to be a champion,"

Luckily, in the spirit of compromise Kate had agreed to a toy horse. While she had selected a wide variety of children's books for her son. Reading him a story had quickly become one of their favorite activities. Eleanor and Jasper, but Kate suspected Eleanor had been behind it all, gifted her nephew with different light up, musical kids toys. And even when they were turned off Alex still seemed fascinated with smashing the buttons.

Angie went for the classic gift of clothes, claiming, "It's my duty as an aunt and godmother to keep him fashionable."

"Yeah right." Cyrus scoffed, holding out a gift-wrapped box. "Now _this_ is the epitome of fashion and style."

Liam was incredulous. His uncle had become a mentor in the past few months but didn't pay Alex much attention other than the occasional wave. Liam opened it, laughing when he saw what was inside. It was a small suit that looked like something Cyrus would wear, it was an in a bright green color and striped.

"It's Prada." He clucked, raising his flask to the toddler. "Your first designer. You must stop letting your parents and grandmother dress you in such cliche outfits. Next year we'll focus on socks."

"Thank you." Kate forced a smile, trying not to picture how Cyrus would try to dress her son in the future.

Laurence's gift gave a much-needed sense of normalcy, it was set was a toy designed to help with Alex's motor skills. In other words, it was an appropriate gift for a toddler. Helena seemed to have coordinated with him because her gifts were similar. But these all paled in comparison to Ashok's gift.

"Now, I know you said when he was born I couldn't buy him a sports car until he was old enough." He prefaced, going over to the corner of the room. "But if Liam can get him a horse I figured this could hold him over."

He pulled back the sheet with a flourish revealing riding toy that helped him walk. It was a miniature sports car, the same shade of bright blue that Ashok's was. Liam was quick to sit Alex on top of it, helping him walk along the floor. He and Ashok gave each other a high five, laughing loudly.

"See, I told you I'm the fun one." Ashok nodded to his godson. "Just you wait though, Uncle Shok is getting you a real one in a few years."

Kate rolled her eyes, feigning irritation. "I hate both of you."

The gifts and the sugar proved to be a bit much for the young prince because he began to fuss and fell asleep soon after being laid down. It was later that night as Liam and Kathryn stood in his room, that things really sunk in.

"We made it a year and didn't break him. I'd consider this a success story." Liam kissed the top of her head. "Not too shabby for someone who had never held a baby before."

"You're a real pro." She agreed, sighing wistfully. "He's so lovely, I wish he could be this small forever."

A soft knock made them both turn. Helena came into the room, making sure to not make too much noise as she carried a gift bag.

"Hi, Mum." Liam greeted, letting her kiss his cheek and smooth his collar. "He just fell asleep but I think the day was exciting for him."

"That's not why I'm here. I thought I'd give you this before it got too late." She reached into the bag and held out a white box to them and urged Kate to take it. "One year is big, not just for Alexander but also for you two."

They unwrapped it together and they both smiled fondly. It was a double picture frame, the first picture was of the three of them the day Alex was born. Kate felt emotional looking at how tiny Alex had been. She and Liam looked so nervous that it was almost laughable now. Next to that was one from the first birthday photo shoot done by the Palace. They had chosen another one to released to the public but this had been their favorite. Alex was holding to both of their hands and taking a step.

"I never realized just how much he grew in a year," Liam said finally looking from the picture of the newborn to the real baby in the crib. "He looks so different. Thanks, Mum."

"He's not the only one who's different. I remember the day you told me about him, my first thought had been there was no way you were old enough to be a father. I had been terrified for you. And I remember when he was first born, Kate your face was so pale and you were all panic and worry. Maybe Liam was a bit worse but you had your moments." She teased good-naturedly. "But the three of you have grown up into a wonderful little family. You've dealt with the abdication, Liam's health and being first-time parents beautifully. Your father would be so proud of you, and I know it's not my place but I think your mum would be too Kathryn."

The mention of her mum and hearing everything they had gone through caused a lump in Kate's throat. She leaned her head against Liam's shoulder and gave her mother in law a tight smile.

"She would be proud of you." Liam agreed, rubbing her arm. "I am too. Thank you, Mum."

Kate pulled herself together. "Yes, thank you."

"Now this is also for you two. Like I said, the first year is a big milestone." She pulled out a bottle of wine and smirked a bit. "Go celebrate."

"Are you sure?"

"You really are too nice for your own good. Everything happens so quickly after the first birthday so enjoy this moment."

* * *

Unsurprisingly, Helena was right. If the first year seemed to happen quickly, everything after it was faster than the speed of light.

"Mummy look!" Alex shouted with glee as he waved. "Look!"

Kathryn grimaced at the sight of her three-year-old sitting on top of a horse. The animal seemed even more massive when compared to her tiny son. "Hold on with both hands."

"He's fine, love." Liam's laugh drifted through the air. "He's a natural and wearing a helmet and I'm holding onto him."

"It's fun." Alex insisted, his laugh matched Liam's.

Being a mother was one of the most amazing feelings in the world. The idea that having this tiny person be connected to you forever was beautiful. Being the wife of a polo enthusiast, however, was another feeling entirely. Especially when said husband, had the same amount of energy as a three-year-old boy.

"Listen to Henry okay?" Liam gave his son a squeeze on the shoulder before jogging over to where Kate leaned on the fence. "You should try it."

She shook her head. "No way, that's a giant. I'm fine over here where I won't be trampled."

Liam scoffed, climbing over the fence. "It's a pony, first of all, it's small. And secondly, you won't be trampled. I play polo every weekend. Have I been trampled yet?"

"Keyword, _yet_. And you know the advisors get antsy when you play, they do have a point. You're King you shouldn't be risking stuff like that."

"What's the point of being King if people don't do what I say?" He joked, pulling her in for a kiss. "Seriously, look how happy he is."

They looked to where Alex was laughing with his teacher. Kate rolled her eyes and pouted a bit. "He does look cute in the little helmet."

Alex was a happy, healthy active, three-year-old boy. Liam liked to think his son took after him. Alex liked watching him play polo, liked the same foods and was obviously a spitting image of him. The press always pointed out how they could have been twins other than Kate's eyes. But by far, his favorite thing about his son was how much he reminded him of Kathryn. He was kind and gentle and seemed compassionate, even for a child. Being Alex's dad was one of his favorite things.

"He gets that from you, you always look great." He pressed a kiss to her hair. "Seriously, you do."

Being Kate's husband was another favorite thing of Liam's. Their relationship had been smooth sailing for the most part since their big blowout of a fight. He was in the third year of his reign and there was a clear line drawn between King Liam I and Liam the husband and father. At six sharp, unless scheduled otherwise, he was done with his duties to the Crown. They had family dinner every night and spent one weekend a month at Sandringham just like they were now. He was proud of the fact that he found both love and the Crown, just like Simon had wanted.

Kate laughed, snapping Liam from his thoughts. "Are you even listening to me? You're just staring."

"Can't help it." He shrugged, feeling a bit embarrassed. "I wasn't joking when I said you always look great, it's distracting."

This made her roll her eyes and huff. "Sure, whatever you say."

"You don't believe me?" He challenged wrapping both of his arms around her waist. "Because it's true, you always look great."

"Mummy, Daddy, come see!"

They turned to see Alex waving them over, Kate waved back, smiling at her son. "Coming sweetheart!" She then turned to Liam, shaking her head. "Let's see if I look great even when I'm trampled."

He rolled his eyes, laughing at her as she climbed over the low fence. "You will, no doubt about it."

* * *

Both Kathryn and Liam liked to think that they were doing a good job of raising their son. He was polite, only had the occasional tantrum when he was tired and didn't expect things just because he was a prince. Secretly, Kathryn liked to think he didn't truly understand who he was. Of course, he knew that Daddy was King and Mummy was Queen, they had told him that early on but he didn't seem to fully understand. This was fine with both of them, the longer their son could stay innocent the better. But that was all about to change.

"Alex, come say bye to Granny and Aunt Len!" Liam called from the stateroom. "We have to go soon."

"Is Kate still upset?" Eleanor questioned sympathetically. "She was crying yesterday."

Liam felt his stomach twist into anxious knots. "Yeah, she's nervous that's all."

"You have a kid in school, you're getting old. Is that a wrinkle?" Eleanor prodded her twin's face, smirking a bit.

He grabbed her left hand, looking at the ring on her finger. "You have a fiance and an actual job. You're getting old. Is that a grey hair?"

The blush on her face was unmistakable. His sister and Jasper had come out to the public recently, after finally getting engaged. She had also started putting her design talents to good use and had started working in the fashion industry. She and Angie were working to put out a clothing line. It still amazed him just how far he and his sister had come in the past few years.

"Touche." She muttered, taking her hand back. "You still have a kid going to school though. Are you worried?"

"He'll be fine," Helena promised, putting her arm around him. "So will Kate, it's weird at first but then you see how happy they are. He'll come home with so much to talk about. I remember your brother and the two of you talked your father's ear off every night."

Alex would already talk off the ear of anybody who would listen. At age four, his baby talk had been replaced by long-winded excited chatter at any time of the day. Even now as he held Kate's hand as they rounded the corner he was talking to Jasper.

"Mummy says there will be other kid's to play with, so I brought my toys to share. But she said to make sure they don't take them from me." Alex was explaining, he had a bounce in his step. "Daddy said to be nice to the other kids."

"They're right you should listen to them. But if anyone gives you trouble what do you say to them?" Jasper prompted him.

Alex burst into a fit of laughter. "That Uncle Jasper used to be a bodyguard and will take care of any mean kids."

"You've got it mate." Jasper gave him a small fist bump.

At this Kate scoffed, shoving him. "Is this what you teach him when you babysit?"

He shrugged as if it were simple. "It's true and Ashok isn't here to give reckless advice, I figured it was my turn."

"No one will give you trouble sweetheart. Now give Granny a hug, we're going to be late." She urged Alex forward. "I still want to take pictures."

"I get to go to big kid school!" Alex hugged her tightly when she crouched down to his level. "Daddy says I'll make friends."

Helena gave an excited gasp. "Big kid school? But you're just a little boy."

This made him laugh. "No I'm not Granny, I'm four."

"That's right how could I forget?" She gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Have a good day."

Eleanor knelt down in front of him. "Can't forget about me. Make friends, make good choices and remember you're the coolest kid ever Lex."

"You're the coolest aunt ever Len." He mimicked, it was something they always said to each other. "Bye."

"Okay, you three need a picture. Get together, come on now."

Liam shook his head but put his arm around Kate and a hand on Alex's shoulder. It was the same spot they had taken their engagement photos and where Liam had his picture taken on his first day of school. It felt full circle to be standing here now.

The Royal Photographer took a picture and Helena waved them off. "You don't want to be late."

The car ride to the nursery school was full of Alex's excited rambling. Kate kept fixing his hair and straightening his little sweater. She knew this day had to come sooner or later but she still wasn't ready to face it. Last year they had kept Alex at home to be tutored by a private teacher, she liked having him close. But Liam and Helena pushed for him to attend school with other kids this year. She had agreed but on one condition, he wouldn't go to a stuffy school full of rich kids. She wanted him to interact with normal children too. Liam had agreed wholeheartedly and the school they chose seemed so obvious.

"You know Mummy and I came to your school to meet kids before you were born?" Liam asked his son, holding his hand. "All the kids were nice so you shouldn't worry."

Alex was strapped into a booster seat and squirmed a bit. "I'm not worried."

"You're so brave." Kate sighed fondly, kissing his hand. "You can be a little bit scared if you want to be."

The boy looked out the window from where he sat in the middle seat. "What if I don't make friends? I want to stay home with you and Daddy."

The small bit of worry in his voice made Kate's heartbreak. He may have been like his father in most ways, but he could be shy in new situations. "You'll make friends you just have to be nice. You know how to make friends, your friend's with Mary's little boy aren't you?"

He shrugged, pouting a bit as he thought of his nanny' son. "Yeah, but I'll miss you."

"Hey, we'll miss you too mate. But we'll pick you up at the end of the day and we'll spend all night before bedtime together." Liam promised, squeezing his hand as the car turned a corner. "Look who's in your backpack."

Alex took the backpack from Liam, unzipping it quickly. A smile bloomed on his face as he pulled out the stuffed lion. It was the one Liam had bought him the day he was born and he was attached to it. "Leo."

"See you have Leo to keep you company and you'll have your teacher." Liam helped unbuckled him, feeling a bit emotional himself. "And Daddy will come get you if you want to come home. But I think you'll have fun."

Kathryn was biting her lip, she could see how Liam was trying not to sound worried as he spoke. Maybe this was a bad idea, they could keep him home for another year. The car rolled to a stop in front of the school and across the street was a horde of cameramen and press. Instinctually, Kate put her arm around Alex's shoulders, thinking of the last time this school and cameramen had been involved.

"Are you ready?" Liam asked, not sure if he was talking to his wife or son.

Alex answered for both of them. "Yeah, I want to wave."

This broke the tension and Kate shook her head. "Of course you do."

Liam's first memory was of the press being outside when he went to school and Kate obviously wasn't a fan. But Alex loved the attention, it was rare he saw them so when he did it was exciting. In fact, when he climbed out of the car he refused to hold Liam's hand so he could wave. All his fear seemed to be forgotten as he stuck his tongue out at the press.

"Alexander." Kate scolded lightly as they walked up the stairs. "That's not nice."

"Sorry." He looked up at the school and pointed. "What if I get lost?"

"We'll walk you inside and Michael will be with you all day." She knelt down to his level and fixed his collar. "Here's your backpack. I packed your lunch for you, no crusts, just how you like it. And if you need help ask someone okay?"

Liam slid the small bag on his son's shoulders and got down next to Kate. "Make sure you say please and thank you."

It was absurd how nervous Liam felt. It was nursery school, not the last time they'd ever see him, he was a ten minute drive away from the Palace. He bet he could see the school if he looked out the right window. But still, seeing his son with his backpack and uniform made a lump form in his throat. It seemed like yesterday they were finding out he was a boy and now he was starting school.

"Stay there." Kate stood up, taking her phone from her purse. "Smile you two."

Liam took a photo of Kate with Alex and Alex's security detail took a photo of the three of them. Kate was now snapping picture after picture of Alex as he stood in front of the school. He had a big grin but eventually, he rolled his eyes."Mummy no more." He pleaded a whine crept into his voice. "I'm tired of standing, it's early."

"Like father, like son," Liam said proudly, putting his arm around Kate. "I don't like mornings either."

Kate was busy taking another picture. It was a big milestone, the first day of school and she didn't want to miss a single moment. And the longer she could avoid saying goodbye to Alex the better.

"Sweetheart, he's going to be late." He said gently starting to move toward the school. "Hold your mum's hand."

Alex was between his parents, holding each of their hands as they entered the school. As they walked in he pointed excitedly. "Mummy look it's you and Daddy."

Sure enough, on the wall of the entryway was a photo of them presenting the school with a plaque. Liam looked less tired and Kate was heavily pregnant in it. That had been her first Royal event, sending Alex to this school made sense. She had liked it then and felt that she could trust the staff.

"It is, see you're not alone here," Liam told him as they found his classroom. "And you know what else? It's the first day of school so I bet other kids are worried about making friends too."

They both got down to his eye level once more. Kate pulled him into a tight hug, kissing his hair and rubbing his back. She didn't want to let him go.

"I love you so much, Alex. You have to be good okay? I'll be right here to pick you up." She sniffed a bit and held his face. "You're going to have so much fun."

He furrowed his brows, looking confused. "Mummy, why are you crying?"

She laughed a little and wiped her eyes. "Because I'm so proud of you and I love you so much."

"Love you too Mummy."

"Come here." Liam hugged him as well, squeezing tightly. "I love you, listen to your teacher. I'll see you in just a little bit."

Alex scrunched his face when Liam kissed his cheek. "Love you, Daddy."

Kate had to cover her hand with her mouth and blinked rapidly as she watched Alex shake his teacher's hand.

"Don't worry Your Majesties, he'll be perfectly fine." The teacher promised. "We have a new train set you might like. Does that sound like fun?"

He grinned with enthusiasm. "Yes, please! Bye Mummy, bye Daddy."

They both waved watching their son disappear into the classroom. When the door shut behind them Kate sniffed loudly and Liam rubbed her back.

"He's going to be fine." His voice was soft and he tried to hide how it broke. "But maybe we could p-pick him up early."

"Can we pick him up now?" Kate asked as they peered through the window. Alex was already sitting next to another boy. "Is that too early."

"I think so and look he already has a friend." He nodded to the boy that Alex was showing a train to. "He'll be fine. Michael keep an eye on him okay?"

The guard stationed outside the door nodded. "Yes, Your Majesty."

As they walked back up the hallway, the paused looking at the picture of the two of them from four years ago. Kate sighed and leaned her head on Liam's shoulder.

"Remember that day, before the accident? You were so nervous about going to the event. Now look at you, the patron of 30 charities and giving speeches left and right." Liam teased, shoving her a bit. "You've come so far. And so has Alex, I mean he was the most incredible unborn baby to ever exist but he's an even more amazing kid."

Kate nodded, folding her arms. Her charity work was something she was proud of, she supported a number of different causes. But her favorite was the one that did research to find a cure for the disease that took her mum. She remembered that day well, it seemed like a lifetime ago. She had been in awe at the thought of being a mum and prince's wife. She'd had never thought she be here sending her son to school and Queen. She looked at the photo, Liam looked different, not that much younger but less mature.

"He is pretty amazing." She agreed a moment later. "I was thinking of how that day was the first time you held a baby, you were a wreck. You've come far too, you're a great dad."

He huffed at the memory. "A wreck? That's a bit dramatic don't you think?"

She pushed up on her toes to kiss him. "It's accurate but it was endearing. Like I said you've come so far. You're a great father."

* * *

Once again, Helena had been right. As it turned out Alex survived his first day of school, better than his parents had. Kate and Liam had both spent that day worrying and calling their son's security detail for updates. Alex on the other hand thrived, he had already made two friends and enjoyed learning and playing with the other children. But being Liam's son, the young prince took after his father. By the third month or so he had grown tired of waking up early.

"But I'm sleepy," Alex whined one morning at the breakfast table. "Mummy, can't I stay home?"

"Sorry love, you have to go."

He shoved his breakfast away from him, pouting. "But I'm a prince."

Helena bit back a chuckle at her grandson's logic but Liam gaped at him. This was the first time he had brought up the fact that he was royalty.

"Even princes have to go to school, mate." Liam tried to reason, wiping his face clean. "I went to school every day when I was little. Who told you princes don't have to go to school?"

"Uncle Cy." Alex tattled, pointing at him as he tried to slink from the room. "He said I'm a prince and going to be the boss of everyone."

Kathryn rolled her eyes at this. For some unknown reason Alex had taken a liking to Cyrus, it was better than Robert so they had let him watch him once and a while.

"Well, Uncle Cy failed to mention that you can only be a boss if you get an education, that means going to school," Kate explained, glaring at him. "Isn't that right."

He huffed before begrudgingly nodding. "She's right."

Alex dramatically climbed down from his chair, dragging his backpack with him. His green eyes had the same annoyed look Kathryn would get. "When I'm the boss I'm stopping school."

* * *

Alex seemed to accept that he had to go to school after that. He didn't put up a fuss during the six months that remained in the year. But he seemed to love weekends and school breaks more than anything. And truthfully so did Liam and Kate. The summer seemed to be more relaxed and more carefree. And of course, there was the countryside tour. They both loved being able to escape London. It reminded them of the early days of their marriage before Liam was King and when Alex was a newborn. This was his first trip with his parents and he soaked up every moment of attention.

"Your Highness, over here!"

He was nearly five now and knew that cameras were just a fact of life. "I'm playing right now. Can I wave later?" He asked, causing them all to laugh.

Liam watched as he played with a group of local kids with pride. Already he could command a room and charm everyone in it, distantly he realized this was a great quality to have as King. But then as quickly as the thought came Alex called out to him and suddenly Liam just saw a small boy not the next King of England.

"Daddy look!"

Alex was playing football with some children his age. He kept looking to see that Liam was watching as he kicked the ball.

"Good job, son!" Liam called out before turning to Kate. "See that, a footie prodigy."

Kate fanned herself with her hand and gave a small smile. "Outstanding. Better tell the Beckhams to look out."

Liam pressed a kiss to her lips, not caring about the Royal Press pool that surrounded them. "You alright?"

She shrugged and inhaled deeply. "Just warm, I could use some water."

After being married for a few years she knew her husband well enough to see that he didn't fully believe her. He hesitated for a moment before waving down his assistant to get her a bottle of water.

"We'll be back on the plane soon enough, just a few more stops."

For what it was worth, Kate really did enjoy the Countryside tour. She liked meeting all different sorts of people and seeing the scenery. It made her feel normal to be around people who weren't Royal or worked for them. It made her heart swell to watch Liam liven up a crowd and to see how warmly they were received. He had grown so much from passing out in the stateroom at the news of being King to embracing the role. She knew he saw it more as a way to help people rather than being in charge of them.

"Their Majesties King Liam and Queen Kathryn everyone."

The crowd applauded and Liam and Kate gave large smiles and waved to the crowd as a band played the national anthem. Liam helped Kate up the stairs of the small stage in the town square, Alex had gone back to the plane with the nanny for a nap. The crowd was large and waved their flags at the sight of their monarchs.

"Hello! Thank you for coming out to stand in the heat. I'd like to think it's because you're here to see me but I know it's because my wonderful wife is here." Liam spoke into the microphone and pointed to a blushing Kate. "We're both touched by your support and hospitality."

Kate cleared her throat and held onto the podium. "Yes, thank you for having us in your beautiful village. I know Alexander had a great time playing with some of your children. Like Liam, I'm thankful for all of you welcoming us."

She took a step back and listened as Liam gave a small speech about the history of the village they were in. But mostly, she tried to focus on not melting into a puddle. The country was in a massive heatwave and it was taking its toll. It made her dizzy and she stumbled a bit when she crossed the stage to give the town's mayor a plaque to congratulate them on having the most bell towers. She had hoped Liam didn't notice the way she swayed but as they shook hands with the crowd he whispered in her ear.

"You alright, love?" He kept an arm around her waist. "Are you dizzy?"

"Just a little, s'okay though." She patted his cheeks and moved down the line shaking hands and taking flowers. "Hi, nice to meet you. Hi, thank you for coming."

Liam stared at her for a moment, still feeling worried. But then turned on his charm and went back to meeting people. "Hello, thanks for coming out. Make sure you have some water."

By the time they reached the end of the line, Kate was weighed down with flowers. She crouched down to be at eye level with a small girl. She was hiding behind her dad's leg and held out a few flowers to Kate.

"Hello, darling what's your name?"

"Angela."

She smiled, genuinely, it wasn't just the one she used during events. "That's my sister's name. Thank you for the flowers."

This seemed to bring the girl out of her shell because she shook Kate's hand and gave a little curtsy. "You're welcome."

"You know what? Here, we can match." Kate tucked one flower behind her ear and the other behind Angela's. "See, beautiful."

She grinned up at her, showing a missing front tooth. "Thank you, Your Majesty."

Kate rose to her feet, holding onto her security detail's arm. "You're welcome."

The rest of the visit was completed with a cheese tasting from some local shops. It reminded Liam of his first official visit after his brother died, it was his debut as the next King. Between the heat, the small town and even down to the cheese tasting everything was similar. Only this time he was King, had a son and instead of Gemma, it was Kathryn by his side. Everything was perfect, other than the cheese of course. He and Kate shared the same disgusted look and swallowed hard.

For her this was the final straw, the sun beat down on her, she had a headache and the cheese tasted like sweat and garbage. She took a long sip of water, it was definitely unladylike but she didn't care. Her voice was strained as she whispered into Liam's ear.

"Li, I have to lie down."

Once back in the blessed air conditioning of the jet, Kate began to feel a little better. Alex sat in his seat, watching a movie and drawing with crayons and Liam had brought her a large glass of water.

"Seriously, the most bell towers?" He questioned, sitting next to her. "Who keeps track of those things? Is there really someone going around ticking off each belltower that's built?"

She shrugged. "Apparently there's someone, we're British we keep track of those things."

Liam's eyes scanned her face he was trying to see if she was upset with him. He didn't think so, here anniversary was last month, her birthday was months away and Alex's birthday was next month. He drew a blank and frowned when she stood up. "Where are you going?"

"Calling Angie, I want to tell her I met a girl with her name. She loves that sort of stuff, she claims it's because she's a bit famous. She thinks people are naming their children after her."

He nodded to Alex. "She wanted to name him Angelo, remember? And I reckon she is a bit famous, she's the sister of the Queen and married to the heir of an oil company."

The way she chuckled at his sentence made him think she wasn't too upset. "Angie and married don't sound right in the same sentence."

"Well try Ashok and married, those don't go together either." Liam shook his head, still in disbelief even though it had been a few months and he had been the best man. "I always thought Shok would be a playboy. Tell her I said hi."

"Me too!" Alex chimed in, looking up from his coloring book.

She promised she would and shut the door to the small bedroom, it took a few rings for her to answer.

"Do you know what time it is?" Angie groused from the other end, her voice thick with sleep.

"It's the afternoon." She deadpanned, flopping back onto the bed. "Shouldn't you be enjoying a nice long weekend with your husband somewhere tropical?"

"I don't know if you've stepped outside or not but it's practically an island in London. And Shok went to a meeting with his dad's partner if you must know." She sounded a bit more awake. "I do enjoy you calling him my husband though. It's still so new."

Kate smiled fondly at the thought of her sister's wedding. Liam had bent the rules so they could be maid of honor and best man, no one had been surprised when Ashok and Angie started dating years ago but the wedding came out of nowhere. It seemed so serious for two people who were so carefree.

"You're living your best life I'm sure." She pictured Angie's penthouse flat in the center of London. It seemed that she lived in nothing but silk robes or designer dresses.

Angie's voice was warm. "You know it. It's all traveling, working with Len on our designs and being wonderfully childfree with Ashok. How are you?"

"Traveling, charity stuff, making sure Alex eats a vegetable. Liam's making him think ice cream for dinner is normal."

"Look at us, I told you the Davis girls would go far." Then she scoffed. "It's hot, let him live. Tell my favorite nephew I said hi, by the way."

"You know I will." Kate sat up, leaning on her elbows. "You may be childfree and not want kids but there was a little girl I met, she was named Angela."

"What did I tell you?" Angie purred from the other end, she probably looked smug. "I'm an icon in my own right. I may not want kids but I'm fine with other people naming theirs after me."

After talking about their dad's birthday and the benefit gala for research into their mum's disease, Kate hung up, feeling drained. She sat next to Alex, holding his hand as the plane took off a bit later. She kissed his face and smoothed his hair, taking off made him nervous.

Soon enough, they reached cruising altitude and the crew served them dinner. Kate took small bites and tried to get Alex to eat something other than ice cream. The whole time she could feel Liam's gaze linger on her. When she caught him staring he acted like he had been staring into space. She quickly stood up and she bolted from her seat. She made it to the toilet just in time to get sick. She gripped the edge of the sink as she rinsed her mouth.

"Kathryn?" Liam knocked gently. "Are you done in there?"

When she opened the door, she saw he also looked a bit green in the face. He pushed past her slamming the door, she could hear him getting sick too. When he came out, he was clammy and shaking.

"Did that cheese make you sick too?" He gave a weak laugh but when she didn't smile he touched her arm. "It's okay, it's not an ulcer, I promise."

It was sweet of Liam to reassure her. If she hadn't been so lost in her thoughts she probably would have worried that he was sick again. His stress level and drinking habits had never returned to the level they had been had when he collapsed. But there still flare up, she just shook her head.

"Yeah, the cheese was awful. Who buys that stuff?" She questioned, following him back to their seats.

"The same people who count bell towers apparently."

Liam truthfully felt better after getting sick, but Kate still looked ill so he offered to put Alex to bed. He shook the boy a bit where he snored in his seat.

"Alex, come on mate. Time for bed." Liam's voice was hushed. "Let's take those shoes off."

"Carry me." He mumbled holding out his arms.

It was hard to say no to him so Liam scooped him up. "Say goodnight to Mummy."

Kate stood up to kiss his cheek. "Goodnight, sweetheart. I love you."

"Night Mummy, love you too."

Liam carried his son to the bedroom in the back and removed his shoes and then dressed him in pajamas. Alex barely kept his eyes open the whole time. He held his lion to his chest and Liam tucked him in, and kissed his forehead. He shut the blinds and went to tiptoe out of the room when Alex spoke up.

"Hug?"

"Yeah, of course." Liam sat at the edge of the bed and hugged him tightly. "Did you have fun today?"

Alex looked up at him with Kate's eyes. "Mmhmm, better than school."

"I bet it was." Liam agreed, thinking of how his son interacted with a lot of strangers. "You did a good job meeting everyone."

"I like coming to work with you and Mummy." He yawned, rubbing his face as his head drooped. "Can I come with you more?"

Liam thought of the agreement he and Kate had made. They wouldn't push events onto their son, this way he could decide just how involved he wanted to be in the Monarchy. They would give him a choice if this was the life he wanted, but it made Liam feel a surge of pride. "I'd really like that, but for now you need to sleep."

Alex threw his arms around Liam's neck once more. He gave him a wet kiss on the cheek. "Goodnight Daddy, I love you."

"Love you too, mate. Do you want Mummy to come kiss you?"

The boy had snuggled down into the blankets. "Yes please."

Liam stood from the bed. "I'll send her in."

"Night Daddy."

He lingered in the door for a moment, looking at the mess of blonde hair sticking out from the covers. The first time Alex had called him Daddy Liam had nearly fallen over. He would never have pictured his life turning out the way it did. Being King, being a young dad, and being married to Kate. None of it would have seemed possible a few years ago. But he loved every second of being a father and a husband. So he smiled fondly at his son for another moment before going to get Kate.

"He wants you to kiss him goodnight," Liam reported, going to the cabinet that held the alcohol. "And to come to work with us more often."

Kate set down her book and disappeared through the curtain and into the bedroom. When she wrapped on the doorframe Alex sat up. His hair stuck out in different directions just like her husband's. It was even more adorable on the smaller version of Liam. She sat down next to him and pulled him onto her lap. She rubbed small circles onto his back.

"I'm glad you came with us. You were such a big boy today." She told him. "Daddy says you want to come with us more."

He nodded groggily. "Yeah."

"That will be fun." She bent down to kiss him. "Mummy loves you so much."

Alex gripped her leg and settled into her. "Love you too Mummy."

Even though Liam insisted on not babying Alex too much, Kate loved these moments when it was just the two of them. Of course, she loved the moments when it was the three of them two, but this was special. In some ways, it had been just her and her baby from the very beginning. From that moment she took the very first test when he was just a tiny plus sign to how she carried him for nine months, it was the two of them. There was no better feeling than being a mother, every day she found something new to love about her son. She loved the way he was growing up into a thoughtful, sweet human being and how much he reminded her of Liam. When she had decided to keep him it was because she wanted to hold onto some part of Liam she had lost. But now he represented the best of both of them. She found herself getting emotional and shook her head.

"I'll see you in the morning, Alex." She whispered kissing him again. "Sleep tight."

He was out like a light when she moved him into bed. She shut out the light and slid the door shut. Her stomach felt full of butterflies and her heart was in her throat as she moved back to the front of the plane. She was shaking and knew that part of the sick feeling she had wasn't from the food she and Liam had sampled.

"You have to stop shaking long enough to get the words out." She told herself. "Breathe."

She knew she shouldn't be so nervous, they had been trying for a few weeks. She just hadn't expected it so soon. When she reached the sitting area she watched as Liam worked on a Red Box.

"Hey, I was thinking, if you're still feeling sick we can go to Sandringham next weekend instead." Liam greeted, putting his pen down. "Seriously, I can rearrange some stuff, I wouldn't want you to travel just to lay in bed and be sick in a different house."

He was so thoughtful, it was obvious where Alex got it from. When she didn't say anything right away he fidgeted and slid a glass of wine towards her.

"Are you okay? I mean I know it's been a busy week but I hope you don't feel ignored. Here sit down, let's take a break from Royal stuff." He offered, closing the box. "It's nothing important, it's just an email from my mum. She was telling me about how being Queen Mother is doing wonders for her charities. She claims it makes her 'a stable icon to connect generations past and present'. It's mostly her ego talking so I can reply later."

She shook her head, smiling at her mother in law and Liam's worry about her being upset. She opted to sit on the arm of his chair instead, stretching her legs over his.

"Seriously, did I forget our anniversary, did the date change?" He asked, biting his lip. "What did I do."

"You're perfect." She assured him. "I'm just tired and not feeling well and I'm confused about something."

He looked relieved and sipped his bourbon. "What's confusing you?"

"What's Alex's position in the line of succession?" She asked, tilting her head a bit. "What's he called?"

"The Heir because he's next in line."

She nodded counting on her fingers. "So it's you, the King, Alex is the heir, what's after that?"

"Well, it doesn't bounce back to Robbie if that's what you're worried about. It's Len, she's the Spare." He explained, smiling at his joke about his brother. "Then after that, it's a mess involving my cousins, I don't want to think about it. Why? What's up?"

Kate bit her lip, trying to keep her expression neutral but her voice crept up in pitch. "Do you think Eleanor would be okay being pushed down in the line of succession."

Liam shrugged and took her hand. "I mean, I don't think she has grand expectations of being Queen. So no, she probably wouldn't care about it. Is she planning to overthrow us or something?"

She scoffed letting herself smile, he really didn't get it. He stared at her, his eyes were full of confusion and his face was blank. So she let go of his hand and patted her stomach.

"There may or may not be a spare on the way." She said quietly.

It took Liam all of three seconds to get it. When he did his blue eyes widened in shock and his mouth fell open. His face was ashen and grey.

"You're not?" A grin pulled at the corners of his mouth.

She smiled even wider at his surprise. "I _am_."

Liam's hand rested on her stomach just below hers. "You're having a baby? You're pregnant?"

"I'm pregnant." She confirmed, her nerves disappeared this was the complete opposite of the last time she told him this news. "I'm having a baby."

He hugged her and kissed her deeply. When they broke apart he was almost giddy. "Another baby?"

"Y-Yeah." She answered breathlessly.

"Hey, baby." Liam kissed her belly and whispered to it. "I can't wait to meet you." He let his hand rub back and forth. "Kate this is amazing, I love you so much."

She was drawn into another tight hug and they both sniffed loudly, Kate pushed away and shook her head.

"We can't call them 'the Spare' t-though." She laughed through her tears. "It'll give them a complex."

He joined in her laughter, wiping her eyes and then his. "We're having a baby."

* * *

It had only been six weeks since her first test came back positive but this time was already so different. Liam was by her side every morning as she knelt over the toilet. There was no feeling of dread about telling Liam she was pregnant and there was no stress about breaking the news to Robert. But for all the positives this time around seemed more severe. Her symptoms were intense.

"Are you sure you don't want to go the doctor?" Liam asked as Kathryn laid curled up in bed. "What if something's wrong?"

"I just had a checkup yesterday, I just feel sick. It was this bad last time too in the very beginning." She pushed herself out of bed. "Not again."

Liam lingered outside the door, watching as she got sick. He was excited to be a dad again, he was even more excited that this time nothing would come between him. His mum wouldn't say he was too young, Robbie wouldn't want to kill him and he was publicly married to Kate. But he still felt guilty watching as Kate stumbled out of the bathroom a few moments later.

"I really think we should call the doctor. You didn't have an ultrasound yet and maybe we should tell your assistant to lessen your schedule." He helped Kate walk across the room. "I know it's early but I think telling people is a good idea."

Kathryn had shrugged off his help and went to the mirror. She knew it was probably her imagination but she felt uncomfortably bloated. She and Liam wanted to keep things under wraps until she was twelve weeks along, just in case anything happened. But she wasn't sure that was feasible as she pulled up her shirt.

"I know it's crazy but I feel like I'm showing already."

Liam looked up from his phone and blinked hard. "I mean maybe a little bit."

She sighed, twisting and turning the mirror. She was excited, of course, she and Liam wanted another baby. But the idea of not being able to hide it until it was safe was upsetting. She hoped it was just bloating and not her actual size.

"Well, the book said this time it wouldn't take as long to show," Kate said, nodding to the pair of books on their bedside tables. "But I don't know if we can hide this for another six weeks."

Liam had bought them copies of _What to Expect When You're Expecting Again_ as a surprise. He was looking forward to being there for her from the very start. And even though he could see that she was worried, he smiled and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"I know you want to wait until it's safe, but it's going to be okay. The doctor said everything seemed normal." He let one hand cup her belly and the other moved back and forth. "And if you're worried about how you look, don't. You're beautiful and you have the glow again."

She smiled and turned to kiss him. "Thank you. I love you."

"I love you too." He brought a hand up to point at her chest. "And besides, if you remember there were some advantages to getting bigger. I know I appreciated it at least."

This made her laugh and she shoved him. "You're awful.

"Maybe so, but it's true." Liam kept his arms around her waist. "It's another six weeks, maybe you can get away with it."

Liam's optimism, unfortunately, wasn't enough. It felt like she was walking around with a flashing sign that said 'I'm pregnant!' above her head. There was no way she could hide this even if she didn't already have a slight bump. Her other symptoms were hard to hide and she was only eight weeks. She had to step away from a gala three times in an hour to use the bathroom and get sick. She had to deny a drink from Eleanor at a brunch last week. Her chest felt like it should be bruised after a particularly tight hug from Alexander and every smell made her stomach turn over.

"Hey love, are you feeling better?" Liam asked walking into their room one evening. "You skipped dinner."

She had a pillow over her head, trying to block out the light. "Alex is amazing and I love him. But he's also five and chews with his mouth open. It's disgusting and oh god-" She sat up and sniffed. "What is that smell?"

Liam inhaled and looked around. "I don't smell anything."

"Fish and smoke? Did you kill and cook a fish over an open flame for dinner?" She question, pinching her nose. "It's so strong, you don't smell that?"

"No, I'm not part bloodhound, that's you. And I was meeting with people from Cuba today, they brought cigars. You can smell that?" He rubbed his jaw sheepishly. "As for the fish, I may or may not have taken Alex for fish and chips when you said to eat without you."

Kate made a face and threw a pillow at her husband. "That explains it. Stop feeding our son fried foods by the way, not only do you smell, it's unhealthy."

Liam was unbuttoning his shirt. "Sorry love. I take it you don't want the bag I brought back. You craved it last time."

"Absolutely not. I'll resist on crackers and soup for the next seven months unless I die first that is." She grumbled she had been feeling moody all day. "You need a shower before you get in bed."

He chuckled under his breath, he knew she wasn't trying to be funny but it was cute how hormonal she was. "Way ahead of you."

Liam had been in the bathroom for all but two minutes when the door swung open. He stuck his head out the glass door and saw Kate hunched over.

"You okay?"

"Don't look at me." She muttered, feeling her eyes sting. "It wasn't as bad last time, I swear."

Liam helped her undress and she joined him in the shower. She leaned against the wall and shut her eyes, letting the water pour over her. She took comfort in the feeling of Liam's arms around her. She truly felt like she was dying, it was like her last pregnancy was on steroids this time around. She felt like she was running on zero sleep even though she drifted off early each night.

"If you could stop making your mum feel so shitty, she'd appreciate it." Liam said, rubbing her stomach. "How about you do us a favor?"

"She won't listen to you," Kate said sleepily. "I begged, promised her I'd eat anything she'd make me crave and said she could force Alex to have tea parties in a few years. Nothing worked."

He pressed a kiss to her shoulder. "There you go again, giving our son a complex."

"It's a girl this time, I'm positive. You'll see."

* * *

"Well it's too early to see the sex Your Majesty, but it's the perfect time to hear the heartbeat." The Royal Obstetrician explained as she pulled on a pair of gloves. "How does a first glimpse of your baby sound?"

Kate nodded. "Perfect, and you don't think anything is wrong? I've been feeling worse off than last time and bigger."

"Yeah, and she can't eat and gets sick no matter what time of day." Liam chimed in squeezing her hand. "Can you get so sick you can't eat at all?"

"It can happen, you had this issue last time so you may just be more sensitive to the hormones." She answered, squeezing the cool gel onto Kate's stomach. "And you're a bit bigger than I'd expect for eight weeks. But since this is your second pregnancy your body doesn't have to adjust as much."

This put Kate at ease a bit and she gave Liam an excited smile as she thought of the first time they had heard Alex's little heart. It had been so emotional and they been hiding their relationship. This time felt so much more open and free. Liam kissed her knuckles and returned her smile. This was her first ultrasound and she was looking forward to hearing their new baby's heartbeat.

"Everything looks normal, Your Majesty. You don't look like you have any complications, it's still too early to see the sex but-" She raised an eyebrow and blinked a few times. "Oh, that explains a lot."

Anxiety spiked in Kate's veins. Even though this was the second time around she still found herself reading what could go wrong. "Are they okay? The baby doesn't have an extra arm or something?"

Liam also read what could go wrong, they were both worriers. "Forget an extra arm, does he have his organs on the outside?"

"No Your Majesties, there's just two heartbeats." She turned the monitor towards them and flicked a switch. Two rapid pulsing sounds filled the room. "It looks like there's going to be two new additions to your family."

They just stared at each other for a moment, Kate's eyebrows shot up and Liam's jaw went slack. Neither of them spoke for a moment as they listened to the soothing rhythm of two small hearts. The shock they both felt was dizzying but the realization that their family was growing even bigger was exciting.

"Twins?" Kate breathed, looking at the screen. "Really?"

"You can see the first one here and it's a bit hard to see but the second one is there. They both seem perfectly normal for this stage." She pointed to each small shape. "It explains why your symptoms are so severe you're producing double the hormones but you all seem fine."

She was relieved to her that her baby- _babies_ , were healthy even if it was totally unexpected. She turned to Liam who was still grasping her hand. He seemed a bit pale and his blue eyes were full of bewilderment.

"Li, are you alright?"

Distantly, Liam could hear Kathryn's voice and the sound of his children's heartbeats, but all of this was drowned out by the sound _his_ heartbeat in his ears. It felt like a punch in the gut, all the air was knocked from his lungs. This was more of a shock than when Kate was actually telling him she was pregnant. When they had decided to try for a second baby he knew it would happen sooner or later. But he never expected that they'd be having two. He stared at the monitor and squinted at the two blurs on screen. They were tiny things, yet somehow they'd grow into children just like Alex did.

"Twins." He echoed softly, his voice was scratchy. "Wow."

When he looked back down at Kate his smile was instant, it spread across his face and he kissed the back of her hand. They were having what would probably be two more perfect children. The night he found out about Alex had been full of terror but at this moment everything felt thrilling.

"I guess you're going to get your houseful of kids after all." She teased as her eyes grew glassy.

He leaned down to kiss her tenderly. "I guess so."

* * *

It quickly became clear that waiting another four weeks to share their news would be impossible. Kate felt like she was obviously showing by the tenth week and loose clothing could only do so much. She was sick and exhausted most days and Liam wasn't exactly subtle when he had brushed his hand across her middle at a garden party. Instead of sharing the news with their families separately they thought it would be easier to just do it all at once. An informal lunch seemed like just the right time. Liam's mum, Eleanor and Jasper, her father and Angie and Ashok were seated around the table and deep in conversation.

"We should tell them soon." Liam leaned into her ear. "You look shifty."

"I do not." She shot back, trying to keep her face calm. "I'm just nervous, given our history of telling people I'm pregnant who knows how this could go."

Liam glanced up and looked around the table, their family members seemed oblivious to their conversation. Liam couldn't say that he blamed her for being wary. When she told him about Alex he had stormed off like a jerk. When Helena found out she had assumed Liam wanted her to handle it and his brother had been an actual nightmare.

"This is good news. Things are totally different now, we're married and not keeping things a secret." He squeezed her leg and let his hand sneak up to her stomach. "The doctor said it was safe to announce it ten weeks, you know that."

Kate took a long sip from her glass, wishing it was wine instead of water. The doctor had assured her it would be okay to tell her family members and Liam looked like a child in a candy store. He had been excited about having a baby, but since finding out it was twins two weeks ago he was over the moon. All he could do was talk about how amazing it was to be a twin His excitement was infectious and a matching smile pulled at her face. She was excited too and she was surrounded by her family. After all, everyone here adored Alex and this would be double the love.

"I know you're all probably wondering why you're here." Liam cleared his throat and the conversations came to a pause. "It's been awhile since we've all been together and we thought it would be nice to spend time together."

"I couldn't agree more." Helena chimed from further down the table. "It's been far too long."

Liam bit his lip and shared a private look with his wife. They both had the same expression on their face and they fought back huge smiles. "Kathryn and I have some news."

She could feel her face warm when everyone turned to look at her and her heart pounded in her chest. She was giddy as the words came out of her mouth.

"It's still early, but I'm pregnant."

"What? No- really?" Laurence was the first to speak.

Kate laughed at her dad who always responded to good news with complete shock. "Really."

"Oh, congratulations." Helena sighed, clasping her hands together. "This is so exciting for the both of you."

Angie's face was bright. "I knew it! You've been acting strange for weeks."

"So have you, Liam, my twin instinct was right. You've been practically skipping around this place."

Liam scoffed at his sister but smiled when he took Kate's hand in his. "Speaking of twins, we're going to be twice as busy in a few months. And Alex is getting two siblings."

"That's wonderful." Helena raised her glass to them and sniffed. "I'm so pleased for you."

"Hey, that's great. We get to pass on our legacy of double trouble." Eleanor slung her arm over her brother's shoulders before giving Kate an apologetic shrug. "Sorry, Kathryn. It runs in the family."

Laurence looked pleased, it was on the Davis side of the family too. Her grandmother had been a twin, as were distant cousins. "It was bound to happen, Katie. I'm happy for you."

"No trust me, I'm excited." She insisted running her hand over her belly. "Still in shock but really happy."

Jasper congratulated them both as well, vowing that he would be the responsible uncle again. And in true fashion, Ashok proved him right.

"Damn mate, you weren't joking when you said you were trying for another kid." He snorted into his wine glass. "You did twice the work in one go. I'm happy for you two."

Liam and Kate shared an eye roll at Ashok's joke but shared a kiss before Kate spoke. "So are we."

It turned out telling their families was less nerve-wracking than telling Alex. They had agonized for days about how to do it. Kate was worried about him being confused and Liam was worried about him feeling replaced. They had read the book, scoured the internet and asked their parents.

"Well the book says to be straightforward about it, but the internet says that could confuse him." Kate groaned, she held the book in one hand and a pen in the other. "My dad said he and my mum told Angie that she was getting a best friend for life."

Liam tutted at this. "Yeah, I think my mum told Robbie the same thing and look how that worked out."

"No, I don't want to think about our kids growing up to be mortal enemies. This says to wait until I'm really showing so he can understand what it means. I definitely think I'm big enough."

"And when he asks where babies come from?" He asked, raising an eyebrow. "Are you ready for that conversation?"

"Me?" She looked around the room. "You're his dad, I'll explain things to our daughter but you'll be telling our sons everything."

Liam climbed onto the bed, propping himself up on his elbow so his face was near her stomach. "So, you think it's a boy and a girl?"

"I would never be lucky enough to have two girls. My great-grandmother had a twin sister but you claim girls never happen in your family. And Alex looks just like you so your genes will probably win out."

"That's right." He then spoke to her bump, picturing a tiny girl that looked like Kate. "I'd be okay if we had a girl, that would be nice. And you can play football too, I'll teach you everything."

"I hope he isn't upset." She admitted, wringing her hands until they were red. "What if he gets mad at us?"

"Mum says we need to make sure he knows we still love him and to make sure he understands what's happening." Liam reached up to touch her face when she frowned. "Hey, he's a great kid he'll probably be excited when he figures it out. He's five how bad could it be?"

The next morning was a Saturday. Alex was in a good mood and Kate made sure that he had his favorite, sugary breakfast and let him watch extra cartoons. Liam had cleared his schedule and had taken Alex riding the day before. They wanted it to be as easy as possible and wanted him to feel loved.

"Do I have to clean my room? I promise I did yesterday, I even put my toys away when I was done." Alex questioned as they walked down the hall. "I didn't even leave it for the help like Uncle Cy told me too."

As much as she wanted to be annoyed she just shook her head, amused at how precocious he was. "Alexander Simon they are not the help, they are the maids and they have names. That's not polite to call them that. And no, Daddy and I want to talk to you."

When they walked into his room Alex brightened at the sight of Liam sitting on his bed. He had missed breakfast so he could go through his Red Box and have the day free. He was flicking through a comic book and Alex jumped on his lap.

"Hi, Daddy. Mummy let me have waffles for breakfast and let me watch an extra cartoon." He gushed, he had a bit of a lisp from his missing front tooth. "It was awesome."

Waffles and cartoons?" He asked, acting surprised. "That sounds like fun."

Alex nodded, clearly bragging. "Mummy says it's because I'm a good boy. Can we go riding again?"

"Maybe later sweetheart, Mummy and I need to talk to you." Liam scooted over so Kate could sit next to them. Alex sat between them and Liam held his wife's hand. "Can we have a big boy conversation?"

"Mmhmm."

Kate rubbed her free hand on her lap. Somehow, this was more frightening than telling Liam she was pregnant with Alex. Her stomach was in knots and her palms were sweaty. But the way he looked up at her with such love and trust made her feel a bit better.

"You know how Aunt Angie is my sister and how Aunt Len is Daddy's sister?" She began, making sure her tone was gentle. "And how Daddy has a brother named Robert?"

"Uh huh."

Liam had his arm around Alex. "Well, having a brother or a sister is like having a best friend for life. You get to do everything together and play and ride horses and it's a lot of fun."

Alex seemed confused and looked from Liam to Kate and back again. Kate smiled and her voice was soft.

"You're going to have two brothers or sisters in a few months."

Liam watched fondly as Kate explained to their son what was happening. She was gentle and her face was full of love. She really was an amazing mum, it blew him away every day. Somehow, he was lucky enough to be able to have a family with someone as gracious as her.

"What do you mean?" He didn't seem upset, just curious.

"Mummy has two babies growing in her tummy. That's why she's been so sick and tired lately. You're going to be a big brother." She explained further, resting her hand on her stomach. "Do you understand?"

Alex was quiet before speaking, he looked unsure. His parents recognized the nervous shaking in his voice. "That's good but what about me? I thought _I_ was the baby."

Liam rubbed his back. "You're always going to be our special boy. I mean it, mate we love you so much. And even if there are going to be two babies in our house that doesn't mean we don't love you. It just means we love you so much we thought you should have someone to play with."

As much as she wanted to blame her hormones for the lump in her throat Kate knew it had more to do with how affectionate Liam was. Seeing him take the time to reassure their son was incredibly moving. Alex seemed to understand and turned to Kate.

"You're having babies?"

She took his small hand and placed it on her middle. "They're really small right now but in the spring, there will be two babies for you to love and have fun with."

Again, he was quiet and his face twisted into a frown. It was the same look Liam got when he was trying to find the right words. Kate paused and she and Liam shared a worried look.

"Do babies cry, my teacher says babies cry."

"Sometimes, but they stop when they get bigger. You cried a lot when you were a baby. It's how they tell us they're hungry or tired, sweetheart." She pressed a kiss to his forehead. "I love you so much and you'll always be my amazing little boy."

He looked wary as he touched Kate's stomach. "I love you too Mummy but can I ask you a question?"

"Anything."

He wrinkled his nose and stared at his parents. "Can they live in your room? I don't want to hear them cry. It's loud."

Liam and Kathryn looked at each, laughing breathlessly at their son's request. Liam kissed his forehead as they both felt relieved.

"Don't worry, they'll have your own room."

He thought this over before nodding. "They can come home then."

It didn't take long for Alex to come around to the idea of being an older brother. He'd spend time asking questions about how big they were, when they'd be here and most importantly if he'd have brothers or sisters. And once it was safe to share the news, the rest of the world seemed to also wonder if there'd be a new prince or princess.

"Our top story comes from Buckingham Palace where a statement was released moments ago. Their Majesties King Liam and Queen Kathryn are delighted to announce that they will be welcoming a child into their family this April. Their Majesties hope that you help them celebrate and respect their privacy during this exciting time." The anchor read onscreen from where he stood outside the Palace. "Again, it has just been announced that our favorite power couple is expecting a second child."

"And third." She corrected the television, letting her hand rub small circles into her sides. "But that's just between us for now."

Liam leaned over from where he sat to let his hand join hers. They were keeping the news of it being twins a secret until they were born. His parents had done the same thing when he and Len were babies, it felt nice to keep it a tradition.

"Are you alright?" He asked cautiously. "I know the last time the press found out you were pregnant it was overwhelming."

She smiled at his concern. "This time I'm protected day and night and don't have to fight off people outside my flat. And I'm glad the news is out I was getting tired of pretending that I was just gaining weight."

At 14 weeks, there was no hiding it anymore. Begrudgingly, she had finally switched to wearing maternity clothes last week and hadn't had a public event in two weeks. In some ways, the news finally coming out meant she didn't have to hide it anymore but she had enjoyed it just being within the family. She shifted a bit, trying to get comfortable. Her morning sickness, for the most part, had faded and she had her energy back but she was sore.

"Do you want something else? I could have my assistant pick up curry or something." Liam asked, rubbing her back. "Alex should be home any minute so I'm sure he'll want something too. Even if it is disgustingly spicy."

"I get to eat whatever I want." She huffed, folding her arms. "Don't judge me."

Liam just shook his head, kissing her before standing up. "Not judging, but I'll have them hurry. I don't want you to cry again."

He dodged the throw pillow she hurled at him as he left the room and she called out to him. "It was one time!"

Liam had been a saint. He indulged all her cravings, even if they were too spicy for him to eat, spent time making sure Alex was being looked after when she was too tired to move and put up with her mood swings. All of this was on top of being a King who was more popular than ever. This was why she didn't get too defensive when he'd make guesses about the genders.

"We get to find out tomorrow if you're going to have brothers or sisters," Liam said six weeks later as Alex sat on his lap. "I think it's going to be two boys."

"Are they boys Mum?"

Kate shook her head and touched his cheek. "I think they're girls, what about you? Do you think Daddy's right?"

Alex's face scrunched up in thought. "I think it's both, are they coming home tomorrow?"

"Not yet, love. In a few more months but you can feel them moving now."

She gently placed his hand where she had felt nudging just a second ago. Everything felt more intense this time. The first time they had moved had been in the middle of the night. It was so strong Kate had woken up and shook Liam awake. It had been just as emotional as the first time they had felt Alex kick. It was surreal to watch as he now felt his siblings.

"They can hear you if you want to say hi." Liam encouraged, remembering the book suggested getting Alex to bond with them before they were born. "Say hi, to your brothers."

Alex looked up at Kate nervously when there was a small kick. "If it's boys what happens to me?"

His voice was small and it sent her maternal instinct into overdrive. "Hey, you'll always be our boy. You're the firstborn, you'll always be special. Even if they're boys."

"And we love you no matter what," Liam assured him before smirking at Kate. "Even _when_ they're both boys."

She scoffed and laughed under her breath. "You're so wrong."

The next morning Kate was full of nerves as she laid on the exam table. Liam sat next to her, holding her hand in both of his. She was self-conscious to be exposed like this, Liam hadn't seen her without a shirt on in months. She had gone out of her way to make sure Liam didn't see the stretch marks that riddled her skin. But right now, she didn't mind too much. Both of their gazes were fixed on the screen.

"There they are. They're both a good size for this stage, they have their fingers and toes. And look, there are their noses and mouths." The doctor reported, moving the probe slowly. "No extra limbs or heads and there are two strong heartbeats."

Liam's hands were shaking. "Can you see the gender?"

"Yes, Your Majesty. Would you like to know the genders?"

Kate nodded enthusiastically. "They're girls I can feel it this time. It feels different than with Alex."

"You're pregnant with twins, of course everything feels different." Liam deadpanned shaking his head. "They're both boys, I wasn't joking when I said we'd have a houseful of Henstridge boys."

"We'll see about that. Please, if you can tell we'd like to know." She told the doctor, dismissing Liam with a wave of her hand. "Princes or princesses?"

She nodded, moving the probe once more and pointing to the screen. Liam and Kate held their breath, both of their stomachs were full of anticipation.

"It looks like they're both healthy princesses. They're both girls Your Majesty."

It took a moment for the news to sink in but once it did Kate could hardly breathe from the bone-crushing hug Liam gave her. She almost could see them now, two small, blonde girls with big blue eyes. She pulled away so she could look at him, his eyes were glassy just like hers.

"This is incredible Kathryn." He said softly, resting his forehead on hers. "Girls, two of them. I hope they look like you."

She sniffed and wiped at her face, her voice breaking as she laughs. "So much for your houseful of boys."

"Trust me, this is so much better."

* * *

The next few months ticked by slowly. Kate continued to grow and Alex was pleased when he found out he would always be his parents' special boy. Liam had parred down his schedule so he could be closer to home instead of traveling so much. And both Helena and Angie had gone overboard buying items in every shade of pink imaginable. But it was Eleanor's gifts of deep green and dark blue blankets Kate secretly enjoyed most. But it still made her heart jump when she looked at the soft pinks and whites the nursery had been decorated with. And soon enough there were too small girls to fill it. The new princesses made their debut into the world in the early hours of the morning. The city of London and parts of the Commonwealth were bathed in pink light. It could be seen from the hospital room and the love and affectionate in the room was tangible.

"Hi, babies. I'm your m-mum." Kate was in tears as she held each girl in one arm. "You're both so beautiful. Li, look."

Liam was leaning towards them, his hand clasped over his mouth. His heart was in his throat as he looked down at the two tiny newborns. They were smaller than Alex had been but they were perfect. He loved them instantly and when he took them both in his arms he glanced up at Kathryn, giving her a nervous smile.

"I love you both so much. You look just like your mum." He was crying and his nose was red. "Jesus, I love you so much"

It was obvious even though they had small features. Kate's nose and mouth were prominent on each girl even though they were fraternal. Kathryn hadn't been sure her heart could get much larger than it already was but the sight of her daughters made her sob.

"I love each of you so much." She said softly, stroking each of their cheeks. "You're so loved."

Liam carefully moved so he could kiss her. "I'm so proud of you, I love you so much."

"I love you too." She then nodded to the babies. "Look at them, we did that."

"Yeah, we did." He echoed, still in a bit of shock. "Seems like yesterday we were holding Alex."

Kate took her daughter in her arms. "It does but now we have Charlotte and Sophia. I don't think things could be any better than this."

"Charlotte and Sophia Henstridge," Liam said slowly, testing out the names as he held the latter. He had daughters, two little girls, it was still hard to comprehend but he smiled anyway. "Everything's just how it should be."

Family streamed in and out of the room for awhile, everyone seemed to get choked up when meeting the two girls. Not as much as Angie and Laurence did though, the resemblance to their late mum/wife was obvious. But Eleanor and Helena had wept too, claiming they'd never thought there would be another Henstridge daughter. Things proved to be even better when Alex finally met his sisters the next morning.

"Hi, Mummy." Alex greeted, walking into the room holding onto Liam's hand. "Daddy says they're here."

She loved all three of her children equally but there was something about seeing her son that made her throat grow tight. After looking at her own face on daughters seeing the smaller version of Liam was comforting. Last night was the first time she had been away from him in years.

"Hi, sweetheart. Come here, I missed you so much."

Liam helped him sit on the edge of the bed. "Be careful, she's kind of sore."

Alex gave her a small hug and Kate kissed the top of his head. She thought her heart might burst out of her chest it was so full of love.

"Can I see them? Granny told me to be really careful."

Liam went to the cribs in the corner of the room, grinning right away at the sight of his daughters. He came over and carefully placed Sophia in Kathryn's arms and held onto Charlotte.

"Alex, these are your sisters. This is Sophia and that's Charlotte, do you want to say hi?"

They both watched as their son touched their small tufts of blonde hair. He gasped in surprised when Sophia squeezed his finger and when Charlotte whined.

"Hi, I'm your brother. Don't worry I'll teach you how to do lots of fun stuff. Everyone's really nice, especially Aunt Angie and Aunt Len. I'm glad you're here."

Kathryn sighed fondly looking at her family. "I'm glad you're here too."

The news and joy about their expanded family was celebrated by the public just like Alex's birth had been. But when the surprise that it was twins and their names were revealed everyone in the hospital could hear the cheering from the streets. The announcement read:

 _Her Majesty Queen Kathryn was safely delivered of twin girls on the 11th of April at 3:05 AM. Their Majesties are delighted to announce that they have named their daughters, Charlotte Elaine Henstridge and Sophia Helena Henstridge. The children will be respectively known as Her Royal Highness_ The Princess _Charlotte and Her Royal Highness_ The Princess _Sophia._

The day that they had come up with the names had been Kathryn's favorite day of her pregnancy. She had liked the name Sophia since the first time she was pregnant and was pleased she could finally use it. Liam had always thought Charlotte had sounded nice. But it was the middle names that really meant a lot to them.

"Well, Simon was my dad's name and Alexander is your dad's middle one. What if we use my mum's name and yours?" Liam had suggested, lazily tracing patterns on her stomach. "That way they're both included."

When he had suggested using Elaine, her mum's name as a middle name she broke down into tears. It meant so much to her that she could honor her mum. It had meant a lot to her father and Angie as well. And Helena, of course, was touched by the idea of her granddaughter taking her name.

"Welcome home loves." Kate exclaimed walking into the nursery just two days later. "This is your room, we figured you'd want to share."

"How about you put those on their chairs?" Liam asked Alex, nodding to the matching stuffed lambs they had chosen together in the gift shop. "That way they can see them."

Alex busied himself with his task and Liam put his arm around Kate's shoulders and they stared down into the cribs.

"I never knew I could be this happy." She told him, resting her head on him. "But somehow everything just keeps getting better."

"We're lucky, I don't think anyone has ever been as happy as we are."

Just like with their son's birth, gifts from all around the world poured in. But the one that surprised the new parents the most didn't come from a distant land but from Scotland. Two small, knitted hats with each girl's initials had come in a simple gift-wrapped box. It was so plain that if it hadn't been for the stationary they never would have believed who sent it.

 _Congratulations on the new additions to your family._

 _-Robert & Blair._

Liam hadn't seen much of his brother since the day he gave that interview. He had walked Eleanor down the aisle one year prior, attended Christmas gatherings at Balmoral for a few days each year and had been married himself two years ago. But other than that, neither brother made it a habit to communicate. And honestly, Liam was perfectly fine with that.

"That's unexpected," Kate noted, as they sorted through gifts. "We haven't seen them since December."

He looked at the note, it was clearly Robert's handwriting. "Blair must have made him write the card. No way he picked these out on his own."

"I always thought she was nice." She shrugged, picking up the hats. "This was a sweet gift."

Somewhere around his third year of exile in the Scottish Highlands, Robert had met and somehow charmed Blair. She ticked every box for the former King. She was from a noble, aristocratic family. She was well educated and beautiful. And Liam had never slept with her. Blair seemed to bring out a better side of Robbie and according to his mother, she helped with his mental health. In fact, they had started a foundation to research PTSD. Begrudgingly, Liam had to admit that he was glad that Robert was doing well. Even if it was mostly because he stayed out of his and Kate's hair.

"Hey love, hi, Char." Kate's voice was hushed as she walked back in forth, running Charlotte's back. "Do you want to go back to sleep before you wake your sister?"

Charlotte continued to wail, and despite Liam's best effort to soothe her, Sophia soon stirred and began crying as well. He groaned, pushing himself out of the chair he was in. He and Kate paced in different directions both speaking to their daughters.

"I'd cry too if my sister woke me, Soph. It's okay just go to sleep, aren't you tired of crying?" Liam turned to his wife and let out an exasperated breath. "Alex was right, babies cry too much."

Even though she was exhausted, Kate snorted. "Of course he's right, he asked for earplugs for his birthday. It's not exactly a bad idea."

Liam balanced the baby girl in one arm and rubbed his forehead with the other hand. "Maybe we should invest in some. I don't know how my mum and dad did it. Alex was easy, he didn't wake up another baby. It's an endless cycle of diapers and feeding."

"You think it's endless? You don't have to feed both of them." She shook her head and went to stand next to him. "Maybe they miss each other. They spent eight months in the same place after all."

They placed them in the same crib. They both fussed and cried for a while before realizing they were close by. Sophia still squirmed and Charlotte's face was still red but they were blissfully quiet.

"They're beautiful, aren't they?" Kate whispered, holding their hands. "I forgot how small newborns were."

In their own ways, each girl looked like Kathryn, they both had her mouth and her nose. Sophia had her ears, while Charlotte had her father's. Liam loved how much they looked like their mum but it was their eyes that was Kate's favorite feature. Two pairs of bright blue eyes stared up at them, the shade and just as expressive as Liam's. When they both yawned, she nearly melted right there.

"Beautiful." Liam agreed, kissing her. "Just like you."

She rolled her eyes and gave him a bright albeit tired smile. "I haven't slept in three days and can't remember the last time I brushed my hair. Don't kid yourself."

Liam waved away her comment and held her waist. "You look as beautiful as ever."

"Well you're not so bad yourself," She hummed, reaching up to touch his face. "How did I ever get so lucky?"

* * *

Lucky was a word Kate often used to describe her life. It had been lucky that Liam had decided to go to that very first event at the Prince's Arms. It was lucky that she had been the one to serve him. And she definitely felt lucky as she read to her daughters.

"And they lived happily ever after." She finished, shutting the book. "The end."

"More Mummy?" Sophia asked, pulling on her sleeve. "More?"

Charlotte tugged on her other sleeve. "Yeah, more!"

At three years old, the two girls had quickly become masters at getting what they wanted. Liam had no problem giving into their pouts and puppy dog eyes. For someone who at one point claimed to want a houseful of boys, he was wrapped around their fingers. But Kate wasn't easily swayed, she shook her head.

"I've read you two extra stories. You have to sleep, loves." She ran her hands over their messes of blonde hair. "Do you know why?"

The twins looked at each other and shook their heads. "Why?"

Kate leaned in and whispered like it was a big secret. "If you don't sleep, you won't grow up. You want to be able to do all the big kid stuff your brother does right?"

This seemed to do the trick because they scrambled off of Kate's lap and into their beds. They idolized their older brother and the 'grown-up' things he got to do. It was sweet how they always tried to play with him.

"Can we have stories tomorrow?" Charlotte asked hopefully. "Please?"

Kate crouched down between their beds. "If you both go to sleep right now, Daddy and I will read you three extra stories tomorrow."

This was all they needed to lie down, she couldn't help but smile to herself. Sometimes they were too cute for their own good.

"Goodnight, I love you so much." She hugged Charlotte and kissed her. "Sleep tight."

The older twin reached up to hug her and kissed her back. "Love you too, Mummy."

Kate went to sit on Sophia's bed and kissed her as well. "Goodnight, I love you so much. Sleep tight."

"Love you too Mummy." She hugged her for a moment before laying back down.

Helena had stressed the importance of making sure things were the same for each girl so one wouldn't feel excluded. So, bedtime was a set routine. But it never failed to warm her heart.

"Say goodnight to each other, Daddy will be in soon." She pointed at them both. "Get some sleep, I love you."

As she shut the door she could hear them giggling and she sighed. They had such a special bond that trying to get them to stop laughing was nearly impossible. But she liked that they were so close.

"Hey, are they asleep?" Liam asked, coming out of Alex's room.

A loud fit of laughter came from behind the door and Kate put her hand on her hip.

"What do you think?"

He shook his head. "Why do I even ask? I'll see you in a few minutes."

She let him kiss her cheek before disappearing into their room. The laughter stopped for a moment before getting louder. Liam's laugh was the loudest of them all.

"You know what I love about you?" Kate asked, walking into Alex's room. "You're so quiet."

Alex looked up from the comic book he was reading. "Thank you."

Kate sat on the edge of his bed and he laid his head on her chest. Even though he was older he still had a soft spot. She appreciated this more than he knew, the idea of her baby boy somehow being eight was a lot to handle sometimes. He was definitely a mummy's boy.

"Is that the comic I bought you?"

He grinned and pointed to the drawings. "Granny had to help me with some of the words but I think I remember them all."

"Well, that's okay. There are lots of words to learn, I'm glad you like it. Is he your favorite?" She questioned, looking at the book. "I think he's pretty cool."

Alex nodded, his tone was serious. "Spiderman has the best powers, but the Hulk is okay too. I think I want to be a superhero when I grow up."

Kate smiled, resting her head on top of his. "Just don't use your powers for evil."

"I want to help people like you and Daddy. He says you helped hungry people today, I think that's nice. I want to do that too."

Earlier in the day, Kate and Liam had gone to a soup kitchen. It was encouraging to see Alex be so generous. She was glad he was being raised to be normal, he was unselfish and never acted like he was better than anyone.

"I think that's a great idea. I know your sisters would be happy if you helped them when Daddy takes them riding. You can teach them to sit the right way."

"Maybe, but only if you tell them I'm the boss." He puffed out his chest and pointed to himself. "They aren't good like I am."

She rubbed his arm. "Okay, you're the boss."

Alex liked being an older brother and thankfully he didn't seem to feel left out or replaced like she had worried. He was good with them and never got too jealous. The first time they went on the balcony he had shown them how to wave to the crowds. He was a loving older brother, taking after his father and not his uncle.

"Daddy says I can learn to play polo soon. He's getting me a helmet."

"He is?" She questioned, playing with his hair. "That's exciting, I'm sure you'll be talented just like he is."

"Uh huh." He yawned a bit, rubbing his eyes.

Kate looked at the time and cleared her throat. "I think it's time for bed, sweetheart."

Alex groaned. "But I'm not done reading yet. Please, I only have a few pages to go."

Where Liam was wrapped around the girls' fingers, Kate was wrapped around Alex's. She still saw him as her tiny baby and couldn't say no to him.

"Five more minutes then it's lights out. I mean it, Alexander." She pointed at him, trying to sound stern. "Princes still have bedtimes, even on Fridays."

"I promise! Thank you, Mum." He gave her the same crooked grin Liam had. "Goodnight."

They hugged and Alex kissed her cheek. He climbed back under the covers and let Kate tuck him in. She handed him his comic book back and ruffled his hair.

"I love you, baby. Goodnight."

"Night Mummy. I love you too."

Kate shut the door behind her and sighed. The fact that she was a mum still amazed her sometimes. She felt like the day she found out she was having him was only yesterday. But just a moment later her maternal instinct kicked in when she heard two small laughs and chattering.

"And he huffed and he puffed and blew the house down." Liam read in a funny voice, pointing to the pictures. "See, how it fell down?"

"That's silly."

Liam nodded, smiling even more. "I guess it is. You can't make a house out of straw can you, Sophia?"

"No, it falls down."

Next to her, Charlotte held up her small finger to her mouth. "Shh. Too loud."

"Are you getting tired Char?" Liam rubbed the little girl's back. "It is pretty late for you two. How about we finish tomorrow?"

"I'm tired too, Daddy."

Their voices were high pitched and they laid their heads on his chest. He felt nothing but overwhelming love and adoration. There was something about having two small girls that looked like Kate that made his heart swell. Even though they were twins their personalities were drastically different. Charlotte was oldest. She was fearless, not afraid to speak her mind. Sophia was two minutes younger, she was more reserved and already seemed to be the rational one. But combined they knew just how to play him so they could get what they wanted. He stood from the chair, placing the book on the table.

"Alright, who's first?"

Charlotte's eyes were nearly shut but she still managed to stick her arms straight out.

"I'm more tired." She claimed. "Me first, Daddy."

"Fair enough." His laugh was warm as he scooped her up and placed her in her bed. "See you tomorrow, I love you lots."

She was too tired to hug him so she squeezed his hand. "Love you lots and lots."

He kissed her cheek and turned and placed Sophia in her bed. She was more awake and hugged him before grabbing onto her lamb.

"And I'll see you tomorrow too, I love you lots."

"Love you lots and lots too." She turned over on her side after Liam kissed her.

This was Liam's favorite time of day. He and Kate would switch off who they put to bed so Alex and the girls both got alone time. If someone had told him nine years ago that he would be a father to three children and the King of England. He probably would have laughed. But now he wouldn't change it for anything.

"Goodnight, I love you." He said quietly, turning out the light. "And don't tell Mum about the extra story."

He crept to the door and jumped when he opened and found Kate on the other side.

"Don't tell Mum what?" She smirked.

"Don't tell her that I think she's incredible and beautiful?" He lied quickly, grimacing a bit. "How long have you been standing there?"

"Since the huffing and puffing. You spoil them you know?"

"How was I supposed to say no to two sets of big eyes and pouts?" Liam shook his head and took her hand. "And I'm sure Alex is still reading that comic."

Kate shrugged, mimicking his voice. "How was I supposed to say no to a big set of eyes and a pout?"

She pulled him down into a kiss and he wrapped his arms around her. When they broke apart she led them down the hall.

"Now why don't you come tell me just how incredible and beautiful I am."

"Gladly."

* * *

Liam may have spoiled his daughters a lot but he also loved spending time with his son. He was growing up quickly and he liked to spend as much time as possible with him. Eight years on from being crowned King, Liam still put family first and was committed to the promise he made Kate. Part of that was letting Alex decide if being King was the life for him or not. On Saturdays, while Kathryn spent time with the girls Alex would sit in his office with him.

"Here, do you want to do this one?" Liam pulled a paper out of the Red Box. "It's not too long. See how many words you know."

The boy was still too young to actually help him do anything. So Liam would choose a short document from the box and Alex would read it. Sounding out the words and asking any questions he might have. Alex seemed to enjoy and would help him be familiar with the workings of government.

Alex sat up straight on his father's lap. "To His Majesty King Liam. Job growth for the month of October was high. Our biggest worry is the im-im"

"Impact," Liam said.

"Is the impact the last few months had on the ec-econ." He huffed, growing frustrated. "Daddy, what's this word?"

"Economy." Liam supplied, pointing out each syllable. "You're doing a great job."

"What's an econ-economy?" He asked slowly, trying to say the word.

"It means how much money is in the country and how many people have jobs." He explained, pointing to a chart on the paper. "It's Daddy's job to make sure people have money and can go to work."

Alex pushed a toy police car on the desk. "'Cause you're King?"

"Because I'm King."

"And Mummy's Queen?" He asked pointing to the portrait of him and Kathryn on the wall.

He nodded. "That's right."

At his mother's advice, he and Kate were slowly introducing him to the family history more and more. Alex knew he was a prince and that his sisters were princesses. He understood that his family was different than some of his school friends. They had explained to him how the Monarchy made everyone feel safe and how they helped everyone follow the rules. Liam had also been explaining that it was a lot of responsibility.

"Grandpa Simon was King too. Aunt Len told me that." He was looking around the room and bit his lip. "Do all sons become King?"

The question surprised Liam. No one had explicitly told Alex he was next in line to the throne. Not even Cyrus who reminded Alex he could act spoiled. The plan had been to tell him when he was ten. But as he looked up at him with Kate's eyes Liam knew he couldn't say no.

"Well, not all sons. Just the oldest one, and daughters can be Queen if they're oldest."

"Oh." Alex pushed his car back and forth on the arm of the chair. He was frowning a bit and Liam could see the wheels turning in his head. "D-Daddy?"

"Yes, Alex?"

He sighed. "Do I have to be King?"

Liam swallowed hard and put his arm around his shoulder. "Do you want to be King?"

The boy gave a small shrug. "I don't know. I think I'm too small to be King."

"Well, then you don't have to be King until you're much, much older," Liam promised, he turned his son's face so they were looking at each other. "You can be whatever you want to be. Mummy and I will always be proud of you no matter what. What matters is that you're happy."

This seemed to assuage the boy because he smiled. "I think I want to be a policeman so I can help people."

"I think that's a great idea." He hugged him. "You can do it."

His father's approval seemed to be all he needed because he spoke quickly.

"Maybe I can be King and a policeman so I can help everyone."

This made him chuckle and Liam felt less guilty. "You'd be a superhero. Being King could be your disguise."

Alex gasped in awe at this. "Really?"

"You have to keep it a secret though." He said in a hushed voice. "I won't tell anyone."

"Alex! Alex!" Two baby voices sounded from down the hall.

Liam pretended to lock his lips and Alex pretended to throw away the key as the girls came toddling in. Kate was holding each of their hands and sighed.

"Hi." Alex greeted climbing down from Liam's lap.

"Daddy!" Both girls cried, making a moved to get on his lap next.

Liam stood up and crouched down to their level. "Don't you two look pretty. What's the occasion?"

"Dress up, they wanted to show off," Kate reported. "Eleanor and Angie are here. They brought another trunk of clothes. Theo's here too, Alex"

The two girls were wearing fake crowns and held one out to Alex. Apprehensively, Alex looked from it, to the police car in his hands. The conflict was clear on his face. Liam clasped a hand on his shoulder.

"Why don't you play with both?" He suggested before holding a finger to his lips. "Remember?"

Alex nodded, dropping the crown onto his head. "Thanks, Daddy, come guys Theo's here."

Sophia and Charlotte followed as Alex he charged out the room to find Eleanor and Jasper's only child. Kate looked curiously at him.

"What was that about?" She asked, folding her arms.

Liam shifted uneasily. "He asked if he had to be King."

Kate felt her stomach drop. "Oh no, really?"

"Don't worry he was a little upset and worried but I told him he could do whatever he wanted. I told him we'd be proud of him regardless and that what mattered was his happiness." He nodded to one of the fake crowns Kate held. "I told him he could be a police-King superhero."

She shook her head, laughing as she placed the crown on Liam's head. "You should consider becoming a father-King superhero. You know just what to say."

* * *

It wasn't often that Liam was left speechless. The last three times he had been really truly speechless had been when Kate told him she was pregnant with Alex, when he became King and when he found out about the twins. But other than that, he always managed to find something to say no matter what. Being King made you good at bullshitting a conversation. So it was unclear who was more concerned at his lack of words, himself or Kathryn.

"Li, come on you're staring."

He blinked a few times. "What the _fuck_ is he doing here? Why is he in our house?"

Across the room was Robert. He was laughing at something Helena had said and his wife was on his arm. The last time Robert had set foot in the Palace was the christening of Eleanor and Jasper's son Theodore. That had been almost 3 years ago and Liam had offered him an explicit invitation complete with instruction and a check out time. Before that, it was the day after the television interview. So it was safe to say that Liam was furious. "It's the anniversary of your father's coronation," Kate said gently, finding herself in the familiar spot of not wanting to come between brothers. "But maybe he should have told you."

Liam rolled his eyes. "Jesus here he comes."

"Your Majesty." He greeted, bowing to his brother. "I hope I'm not intruding, Mum invited us."

Seeing him bow, made Liam smirk. "Just don't get comfortable."

"I wouldn't dream of it." He had a forced smile on his face. "Kathryn, you look well."

She shifted a bit. "Thanks. Hi, Blair."

"Hello." She gave a quick curtsy. "Hi, Liam."

He had no ill will towards his brother's wife and kissed her cheek. "Hi, it's nice to see you."

Robert cleared his throat awkwardly and Kate was glad he didn't try to kiss her cheek. She sipped her champagne and filled the silence.

"How's Margaret?" She asked politely, thinking of her niece, another Henstridge girl. "Is she here?"

Blair smiled. "Margo's here. But it's a bit late for a four-year-old so Helena set her up ina guest room. That's okay right?"

"Of course, it's okay," Robert muttered under his breath. "She's a princess and this is her home too."

The mood was tense again ad Liam flagged down a server for more bourbon. Blair was intelligent, funny and sweet but being attached to Robert blinded him to this.

"Any pictures?"

She pulled out her phone showing off a picture of the small dark-haired girl. Luckily she looked more like her mother and Liam hoped she acted like her too.

"She's lovely, the girls are asleep too." Kate showed her a photo of the twins who were a year younger than Margo. "Oh and there's Alex."

Alex came running over when Kathryn waved to him. He was dressed in a small suit and was proud as he joined his parents' side. This was his first black tie event and the eight-year-old was enjoying every minute of acting like a grown up. He seemed just a surprised at the sight of his aunt and uncle. Liam's pride ran deep at the expression on his son's face.

"Hi Uncle Robbie, hi Aunt Blair." He greeted.

They all spent Christmas and Helena's birthday together each year. So he knew who Robert, Blair, and Margo were but he had been told that his uncle was busy working.

"Well, don't you look handsome Alexander. You look just like your father." Robert mused, looking from the father to son. "Except for the eyes of course."

Alex pulled at his bowtie. "I'm eight now."

"Eight?" Robert raised an eyebrow. "Are you sure, I swear you were a baby."

This made him giggle. "No, I'm eight. Mummy, can you fix this for me?"

Kathryn was hesitant to leave Liam with his brother and tried to read Liam's face when Blair spoke up.

"I could do it for you, I tied your uncle's too." She glanced up at Liam. "Is that alright?"

Liam relished the idea of speaking to his brother alone. "Yes, of course, thank you."

As soon as his son was out of earshot Liam took a step towards him. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"Honoring Dad, Liam. I know I should have called but Mum's invite was last minute. You know this day is important to her." Normally, his voice would sound haughty. But it was genuine. "And I was hoping to speak with both of you."

Liam folded his arms. "You _are_ speaking to us."

He seemed sheepish as he swirled his wine glass. "Uh, separately I mean."

Kate's eyes shifted to meet Liam's. His face was stony and not amused, but Robert's bashfulness was cringe-worthy. And it was part of Kathryn's DNA to be too nice so she found herself speaking before she knew what she was saying.

"Well, I think that'd be alright."

The idea of leaving his wife alone with Robert made Liam grow defensive. His arm snaked around her waist and he turned to look at her, his eyes wide.

"Kate."

She shook her head. "We'll be just over there."

Liam wasn't afraid to press a long and lingering kiss on her lips. "I love you."

"Love you too." She beckoned for Robert to follow her. "Come on."

As they walked to the edge of the ballroom, she tried to think of the last time they had been alone. It had been in the wine cellar at the People's Gala, things had changed so much since then. She looked at Robert who walked with his arms behind his back.

"How are you, Kathryn?"

"I'm fine, how are you? How's Scotland?"

He nodded, "It's good, the quiet is nice. But I do miss London from time to time. Margo loves it and so does Blair."

"And you're happy?" She asked, brushing her hair behind her ear.

"Very much so." He grinned, his eyes were warm. "Thank you. You're happy as well I hope?"

She examined him slowly. He was an asshole, of course, he had challenged Liam at every turn, had made her life miserable and said unspeakable things to her. But after his trauma on the island, she supposed he deserved _some_ happiness.

"I am. Alex is a wonderful boy and Sophia and Charlotte keep things interesting." She looked across the room to where Liam stood with Jasper and Eleanor, staring at them. "And Liam's a wonderful husband and father."

"And I have no doubt that you're a wonderful mother. Your children are beautiful, Alexander looks like his father and the girls are as beautiful as you are."

She curled her lip at his last comment, feeling a bit creeped out. "What do you want Robert?"

He blushed a bit. "I wanted to apologize to you, properly that is. I know I haven't been the kindest to you. In fact, I was reprehensible in both my actions and my words."

This came as a shock and she nodded. "Yes, you were."

"When I returned home from the island to find that you and Liam had gotten together and that you were pregnant, I felt betrayed. I know now that my behavior was unacceptable. Those things I said to you were vulgar and unbecoming. And sending the press after you and Liam when you were trying to be a family was also wrong of me. I'm sorry Kathryn truly." He sucked in a long breath. "It wasn't fair to you or to my brother."

Kate took a long swallow from her glass. This was more intense than she had expected it to be. But it felt good to finally be able to say her piece.

"You know, I felt guilty about it. But you were horrible to us, especially your brother. You called me a common whore for falling in love after we broke up. Liam was miserable for months after becoming King. He needed surgery from the stress you caused. You went on TV and told the world I was a whore." She hissed, pointing a finger at him. "You were more than vulgar."

"I'm sorry, you're right Kate." Robert laughed uneasily and fiddled with his wedding ring. "I plan to right those wrongs with Liam if he'll speak to me. I know I was hard on him and I know abdicating had an effect on him but I'm glad he has someone like you by his side. You're an excellent Queen, Kathryn. Honestly, you and my brother are much better than I ever would have been. I'm just sorry it affected his health and put your son in the position he's in. I know we have a dark history but I hope we could look towards what's to come."

He seemed to be finished speaking and Kate waited for the other shoe to drop. But there were no insults, no nasty smirk and no unsettling gaze at her body. Instead, he looked almost humbled. She tilted her head, squinting a bit.

"Well, thank you for your apology. It means a lot and it's nice to hear." She said finally, making sure to not say she forgave him. Because she didn't, not all the way. "I appreciate it."

He smiled uncomfortably. "You're welcome, uh, thank you for listening."

From across the room Liam, Eleanor, and Jasper watched as Robert gave a clumsy bow. Eleanor scoffed, taking a drink.

"Look at him, he's shaking. Did you see that look she gave him, cold as ice." Eleanor raised her glass, in a toast. "That's our girl."

Liam clinked his glass to hers, feeling nothing but satisfaction. "Damn straight it is."

"Nice to see him knocked down a few pegs." Jasper agreed. "Maybe he'll apologize for still treating me like the help."

Eleanor straightened his tie. "You're not the help. You're the Earl of Wessex, but maybe Kate can scare an apology out of him."

As Robert came over, Jasper cleared his throat and they all turned trying to act casual. Eleanor had her arm around Liam, pulling out her phone. She nearly took his eye out as she showed him a picture of his only nephew. He had a headful of dark hair, Jasper's eyes, and Eleanor's devious smile.

"Teddy's starting to mix accents." She launched into a story. "He asks Jasper to teach him to speak like an American. Oh, hi Robbie."

The older Henstridge stood awkwardly outside of their circle. They could tell he knew he had been talked about. But he cleared his throat.

"Hi, Lenny. Liam, may I speak with you?"

He drained his glass and puffed out his chest. "I suppose."

Neither brother spoke as they walked down the hall. The sounds of the celebration grew faint. Liam had led them to the throne room and made a show of sitting on his throne. Robert stood before him, his ears were red and he wrung his hands.

"Well?" Liam asked, feigning impatience. Robert couldn't know that he was secretly curious. "You asked to speak with me?"

He gave a nervous chuckle. "I want to apologize to you just like I apologized to Kathryn. I was a dick to you. The way I acted towards you and Kate was shameful. I'm sorry for all of it, I don't expect you to forgive me but I am sorry."

Liam raised an eyebrow and fought to keep his tone even. "How long do you have left?"

"What?"

"You're dying, right? That's what this is, the last chance to make things right before you succumb to whatever you have." He questioned. "Because there's no way in hell you'd apologize if you weren't dying."

Surprisingly his brother laughed. "I hate to disappoint you but I'm not ill. I just want to make amends. I've grown a lot over the past eight years. Some of it's from therapy and some of it's been, Blair. But some of its Dad, I think he'd want us to try and reconcile."

Oh. So, he wasn't dying. The King in him was relieved, state funerals were expensive. "Well, that's good then. For Blair and Margo, I mean."

"Liam, I'm sorry." His brother was flustered, it was unsettling to watch. "For everything."

"Everything?" He repeated, wondering how much his brother would own up to.

"I suppose I should start from the beginning. Growing up I was awful to you. I was a bully and vindictive. And more recently, I'm sorry for how I treated you when you told me you were going to be a father. I was concerned with the Monarchy when I should have been worried about you. I'm sorry for how I reacted to the news that Kathryn was the mother. The things I said to her, to both of you, were repulsive. And to make things worse I treated the two of you like shit. I outed you to the press, denied her the proper security and made your lives miserable. Frankly, I was hurt. I had come home to find my stupid little brother living my life. I had trouble with that."

Robert ran a hand through his hair, looking embarrassed. He seemed honest and the words spilled out of him. Liam didn't even have to prompt him, he listed all his sins, one after the next.

"Dad said I should always try and be more like you, the people were less than thrilled at the idea of me being King and Kate had started a life with you. Part of my anger had been the realization that you were, in fact, a better person than I was."

Robert had never been so self-critical in his entire life and Liam felt his detached façade slip. He leaned forward in his throne, interested in the rest of his brother's words. He watched as Robert looked around the throne room, the expression on his face was a mix of anguish and relief. It was bittersweet and his hand trembled as he pointed to where Liam sat.

"And I'm sorry for the fact that you're the one in that chair and not me.I'm _so_ sorry that it affected your health." He sighed, looking up at the ancient paintings. His voice was thick and overcome with grief "There are days when I wonder if stepping aside was a mistake. But there are others when I feel totally free and in control of my life. And watching your reign and seeing all the good you and Kathyrn are putting out into the world, I know I could never come close."

"Well, someone had to make sure the Monarchy didn't fall apart after you ran away." Liam was cold and his words were bitter. "I enjoy being King but you'll never understand what it did to my family. You feel free and in control and I'm sure that great. But I love Alex and he's not free, he's not in control. He was dragged into all this because you couldn't do your duty to your country."

Out of all the things his brother was apologizing for, that was the most unforgivable. The fact that his son would have to one day take on this burden. The only other thing that came close was how he had treated Kate.

"Listen, I feel awful about that. I think about him all the time and how it felt to be the firstborn son. I'll always carry that particular guilt with me. But I also think if anyone was going to raise a future King it should be you and Kathryn. I was w-wrong brother, about it all. You're a great King and an even better father. And Kathryn is everything a Queen should be, she's the opposite of every name I ever called her. She took everything with grace and poise, like a true Queen. And I can never apologize enough to show you how sorry I am."

Robert was choked up and Liam hated to admit he was too. Hearing those words from his brother struck a chord. All he had ever wanted since they were children was his approval. He thought of all the fights, the black eyes, the split lips, and smashed china. He thought of the insults that had been shouted at the top of their voices. He could still feel how fast Robert's pulse had been as his hands had wrapped around his throat. And he thought of the nights he would lie awake regretting that he hadn't killed him.

"I told you once, that you could never hate me as much as I hate you," Liam said slowly, standing from his throne and walking down the small stairs. "And I meant it. I hate you, Robbie! I hate how you made my life fucking miserable any chance you got. I hate how you spoke to my wife and how our son is going to be King one day."

The older man was crestfallen and he looked at his feet. "I understand. You have every right to hate. For a long time, I hated you too."

"I will never be able to forgive for what you did to me and to my family. I just won't, all of it was fucking unjustifiable." His voice was low and full of thirty years' worth of anger. He shoved him, causing Robert to stumble. "You can apologize all you want and I hope it helps you sleep at night."

Robert didn't seem surprised by this, he swallowed and sighed. "Of course, Liam. Nothing could make up for what I've done. I'll be going now, I won't come back this time. You have my word."

Liam watched as his brother turned to leave. His shoulders were slumped and the room was tense. He paused for a moment, thinking of the man who sat on the Throne before both of them and before their uncle. He thought of Simon.

"I told you once that you could never hate me more than I hate you," Liam called out, his voice echoing off the walls. "I meant that and I always will. But I also told you we were no longer brothers. For a long time, I lived with that and I was fine with it."

"I don't blame you, Liam. We weren't the best brothers to each other."

He twisted the King's ring on his finger. "I think Dad would understand if we spent the rest of our lives hating each other. But I don't think he'd understand us no longer being brothers."

The words were bitter as Liam spoke them. They hung in the air and both men were silent as they sank in. It was like dust settling around them.

"You're right." Robert offered, taking a few steps towards him. "I don't think he'd understand it. He thought family was all that mattered."

"I want to make this clear. I won't forgive you, I won't forget what you did." Liam's voice was firm and unwavering. "But we're family and we should act like it."

Cautiously, Robert held out his hand. "Yes, that's right."

Liam's hand came up to meet Robert's in a firm handshake. They were face to face, and for the first time in their lives, neither fought for dominance. They were equal at last.

"Brothers." Liam declared.

"Brothers." He agreed.

* * *

Liam didn't return to the party and after putting Alex to bed, Kathryn waited for him. When he came through the door, she stood to greet him.

"How did it go?" She asked anxiously.

His jaw was tense and he let out a slow breath. "I'll never forgive him for how he treated you or what he did to our family. I decided that I can hate him for the rest of my life. But it doesn't change the fact that we're brothers. We'll never be okay, but given a little time I think we could get along."

That was the last thing she expected to hear. "That's huge, I'm happy for you."

"You're okay though right?" His hands rested on her hips. "He didn't say anything awful to you did he?"

She quickly shook her head, reassuring him. "No, nothing happened. He apologized for being so terrible. He said we had a dark past but wanted to move on from it. I'm glad he's happy though."

A smile pulled at Liam's face, his eyes crinkling. "You really are too nice, Kathryn. I love that about you. I love how through everything that's happened to us that you've stuck by me. Thank you." He pressed his forehead to hers and reached up to stroke her face. "I don't deserve this but I'm so in love with you."

"You know there was a time, just after I found out I was going to have Alex that I wondered what was going to happen. We weren't speaking and your brother was home. My only thought was what I would do without you. But you're with me, you stuck with me too. And now we have three beautiful children and I've gone from being scared and alone to having you by my side no m-matter what." She swallowed the lump in her throat and kissed him. "I should be thanking you, Liam. I love you more than anything."

He held her face in his hands and his voice was thick with emotions. "There's no place I'd rather be. I'm so lucky that I get to be with you. I get to be a father and your husband. You're arguably the best thing that's ever happened to me, Kate. I love you too, always."

Kate's smile was bright and her words were soft. "We're both lucky, it was meant to be. From the day we met, I think it was always going to happen, one way or another. But especially after that night, you showed up out of nowhere. You had been in a fight and I cleaned you up, you said you had been cornered by dogs. Do you remember?"

They stared at one another, blue eyes into green. The journey had been long and they had overcome so much. From the moment their lives had intersected the rewriting of their histories had been inevitable. But ultimately, for as much as their lives had changed, one thing from the beginning stayed the same.

 **He said something witty.**

"Of course, I do. If it hadn't been for you, that pack of wild dogs would still be dragging me through the streets."

"That's still what you're going with?"

"It could happen, just like I know what happens next." He laughed, kissing her lips.

 **And she smiled.**

* * *

There you have it, the final chapter of this story. The final few lines were the most cathartic thing I've ever written.

I hope you see that I drew parallels between the very first line in chapter one to this chapter's first line. The two bold lines are a callback to what Liam said the first time he met her. It's stuck with me for some reason. The lines between the bold ones are a reference to what he told her the night they are small easter eggs to previous chapters and lines throughout. Liam and Kathryn finally get to live in peace with their family. And Robert and Liam have made amends. I know this was very long but I wanted to give these characters a proper send off. I guess the only things I have left to say, are thanks to everyone who read this and an even greater thank you to those of you who have reviewed. I'm sure there are typos but I will be giving it another huge proofread tomorrow.

This will not be my last Royals fic, I'm assuming Liam and Kate will inspire me again this season. Hopefully, they'll be more in character in future works. I may come back to this universe through one-shots so keep an eye out. I already have no NON AU ideas.

I hope you enjoy the new season of the Royals. And I hope you validate me and my exhausted brain by reviewing. I spent months planning this final chapter so sparing a moment or two to leave some nice thoughts would be everything to me. Please review.

Thank you, thank you, thank you.

See you around Loyals,

themadgirlinthebluebox

PS: I accept guest reviews and if anyone wants to talk about the new season just PM me.


End file.
